Obsession
by cyancosmic
Summary: "Hati-hatillah bila berhadapan dengan obsesi seorang Kaizuka!" Perkataan itu terngiang-ngiang di benak Slaine saat seorang pemuda bermanik merah muncul di hadapannya dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai seorang 'Kaizuka'. Teringat perkataan itu, Slaine pun tergoda untuk membuktikan kebenaran pernyataan tersebut, apalagi ketika mereka berdua mulai menjalani hidup di rumah yang sama.
1. Chapter 1

_First story, first fanfic, first everything…._

 **Aldnoah Zero not mine**

 **Obsession by cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gender Bender, Fem!Slaine**

 ** _Enjoy !_**

 **Prologue:**

 _"_ _Hati-hatillah bila berhadapan dengan obsesi seorang Kaizuka!"_

Entah di mana ia pernah mendengar kalimat seperti itu. Perkataan itu terus terngiang-ngiang begitu mendengar seorang pemuda bermanik karat dengan surai _dark brown_ mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya dan menyebutkan namanya. Mendengar namanya, si anak perempuan pun mengulanginya tanpa sadar.

"Kaizuka..?"

Pemuda itu mengangkat sedikit alisnya saat mendengar namanya terucap dari bibir anak perempuan bersurai platina itu. Ekspresinya saat menatap anak itu tidak menyiratkan apapun.

Anak perempuan itu buru-buru menundukkan kepala dan bersembunyi di balik mantel ayahnya saat menyadari tatapan pemuda bersurai _dark brown_. Melihat tingkahnya, ayahnya hanya tertawa kecil dan menaruh satu tangan di kepala anak perempuan berambut platina itu. Sembari mengatakan bahwa putri kesayangannya itu memang pemalu, sang ayah kembali mengobrol dengan pemuda bernama 'Kaizuka'.

Sementara sang ayah mengobrol, sang anak perempuan menatap ke arah pemuda bersurai _dark brown_ itu. Ia memerhatikan cara pemuda itu berbicara, memerhatikan gerakan bibirnya, juga mendengarkan secara saksama. Suara monoton dengan intonasi yang teratur, pelafalan yang jelas, dan tegas itu sepertinya pernah didengarnya di suatu tempat. Sesaat, ia merasa rindu dan pelupuk matanya menghangat saat mendengarnya.

"Slaine?"

Panggilan ayahnya membuat anak perempuan itu mendongak ke atas sembari mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Pria berusia tiga puluh tahunan itu menyambutnya dengan senyum dan kembali berkata, "Kau menatap Kaizuka-san dengan intens. Ada apa?"

Slaine kecil terkejut mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Sejelas itukah tatapannya pada pemuda bermanik merah di hadapan mereka ini sampai-sampai ayahnya berkata seperti itu? Uh-oh!

"A-ayah!"

Slaine mengerucutkan bibir dan semakin menyembunyikan sosoknya di balik mantel sang ayah. Memaklumi kelakuan putri semata wayangnya, sang ayah berupaya membela dengan berkata, "Maafkan putriku, Kaizuka-san! Untuk anak berusia sepuluh tahun, anak ini terlalu pemalu."

Kaizuka-san, si pemuda bermanik merah , tidak terlihat tersenyum mendengar perkataan ayah si anak perempuan. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, pria itu berkata, "Tidak apa, Saazbaum-san. Saya mengerti."

Mendengar jawabannya, Saazbaum menanggapinya dengan berkelakar ringan. Tak lama setelah itu, si pemuda pun pamit dan mohon diri dari kediaman Saazbaum. Diiringi salam perpisahan, sang pemuda pun menghilang di balik pintu apartemen keduanya.

" _Tou-chan_?"

"Ya, Slaine?"

Slaine keluar dari persembunyiannya, masih menatap pintu tempat pemuda bermanik merah itu menghilang. Ia menunjuk ke arah pintu dan berkata, "Apa orang itu tetangga baru?"

Yang dipanggil _Tou-chan_ mengacak-acak rambut platina perak anak perempuannya. Kemudian ia berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi dengan putrinya yang telah berusia sepuluh tahun. "Benar, dia tetangga baru. Menurut Slaine dia bagaimana?"

Slaine menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya, "Hm, tidak tahu."

"Begitu?"

Mereka berdua berjalan, menuju ke ruang keluarga. Slaine berlari-lari kecil lebih dahulu di depan ayahnya dan menarik kursi untuk duduk sementara sang ayah melanjutkan aktivitas memasaknya. Sore itu begitu damai, sama seperti biasanya. Hanya ada bunyi pisau yang beradu dengan talenan kayu diiringi suara televisi yang tak ditonton.

Hingga akhirnya suara Slaine memecah keheningan.

"Orang itu… siapa namanya, _Tou-chan_?"

"Orang yang mana?"Saazbaum kembali bertanya, sembari sibuk dengan kegiatan memasaknya.

"Pemuda tadi,"jelas Slaine tak sabar.

"Oh…,"ayahnya segera sadar siapa yang dimaksud. "Kaizuka. Kaizuka Inaho."

 **Chapter 1. Nickname**

"Slaine!"

Gadis berambut platina yang masih asik bergelung di balik selimut berpura-pura tidak mendengar panggilan yang ditujukan padanya itu. Sebaliknya, ia malah memeluk guling semakin erat dan mencoba untuk kembali tenggelam dalam dunia mimpi. Lima menit, ia hanya butuh lima menit lagi dan lima menit lagi sebelum benar-benar tersadar.

"Cepat bangun sekarang juga atau terpaksa kuantar dengan mobilku."

Mendengar ancaman tersebut, Slaine menendang selimutnya dengan kasar dan langsung berguling dari tempat tidurnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia langsung membuka pintu kamar dengan ekspresi muram dan kusut. Rambutnya berantakan, begitu juga piyama yang dikenakannya, dan ia menguap lebar-lebar tepat di hadapan sang pengancam yang ada di hadapannya itu.

" _Ohayou_ , Slaine."

Sapaan itu tidak digubris oleh si gadis berambut platina. Dengan santainya, ia berjalan melewati sang pengancam dan menarik kursi di meja makan. Ia mengatupkan kedua tangan sebelum mengambil sumpit dan…

"Ouch!"

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan,"ujar si pengancam yang telah berada di samping Slaine, "mandi dan cuci muka dulu sebelum sarapan."

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi," jawab si pengancam. "Mandi. Sekarang."

Dan seperti biasanya, Slaine akan menggebrak meja dan menatap si pengancam dengan garang. "Kaizuka Inaho, apa masalahmu? Kerjamu hanya mencari ribut saja denganmu, sepagi ini pula."

"Slaine Saazbaum Troyard, aku tidak ada masalah apapun. "Si pengancam menjawab dengan cuek. "Tapi bila dengan begitu kau akan mandi sebelum menyentuh sarapan yang kubuatkan, maka aku takkan segan menghadapimu."

Meskipun kesal, Slaine akhirnya beranjak dari kursi yang ditempatinya dan langsung menuju ke kamar mandi. Pintu kamar mandi pun sengaja dibanting dengan keras untuk menunjukkan kemarahannya pada pemuda itu. Bahkan beberapa barang pun terdengar berjatuhan dari dalam kamar mandi. Entah benda apa lagi yang menjadi sasaran kemarahannya.

Sementara itu, subyek yang membuatnya marah hanya menatap ke arah kamar mandi tanpa ekspresi apapun. Ia memang tidak pernah menunjukkan apa yang ia rasakan. Betapa berbedanya ia dengan gadis yang diambil dan dirawatnya itu.

Namun, Kaizuka Inaho memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing soal sikap gadis itu. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pintu kamar mandi ke arah meja dapur di mana telah tersedia sebuah kotak bekal berwarna hitam dengan lambang Batman di atasnya. Bukan kotak bekal yang cocok untuk seorang gadis, namun sekali lagi, Inaho tidak suka ambil pusing untuk hal-hal kecil. Maka, tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda itu kembali memasukkan nasi juga lauk pauk untuk dijejalkan ke dalam kotak bekal.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, Slaine sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan piyama bercorak kelelawar yang sama dengan kotak bekalnya dan rambut platina panjang yang basah, gadis itu kembali duduk di kursi yang ia tempati sebelumnya. Tangannya kembali mengambil sumpit, mencapit lauk pauk di atas meja dan mulai makan bahkan tanpa permisi.

Tahu akan jadi perdebatan panjang bila ia memperingatkan Slaine soal mengeringkan rambut, Inaho memutuskan mengalah kali ini. Ia mengambil pengering rambut, mencari colokan terdekat yang dapat diraih, dan menyentuhkan tangannya pada rambut platina perak si gadis. Sang gadis sendiri tampak tidak peduli, ia tetap menyuap makanan ke mulutnya seolah tak menyadari bahwa rambutnya tengah dipegang oleh seorang pria.

"Kebiasaanmu buruk."

"Oh,"jawab Slaine mendengar komentar pemuda yang tengah mengeringkan rambutnya itu. "Ayahku tidak pernah komplain soal itu."

Mendengar jawaban Slaine, Inaho hanya menghela napasnya. "Saazbaum-san pasti stress sekali semasa hidupnya karena memiliki putri sepertimu."

"Oh,"jawab Slaine yang mulai mengunyah sedikit lebih lambat begitu mendengar komentar pemuda itu. "Kalau begitu, seharusnya kau tidak memungutku, Kaizuka-san."

Tangan yang sedang mengeringkan rambut si gadis berhenti bergerak saat mendengar perkataannya. Hanya beberapa saat, bahkan tak disadari oleh si gadis sendiri. Setelah menguasai dirinya, Kaizuka Inaho pun kembali menggerakkan tangannya di antara rambut perak platina si gadis.

"Kau itu memang tidak pernah bersyukur ya, Slaine?"

Mendengar perkataan pemuda itu, Slaine kembali memicingkan mata. Sekali lagi, kalimat provokatiflah yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu dan bukannya jawaban jujur yang mewakili isi hatinya. Entah sejak kapan, Kaizuka Inaho belajar menggunakan kalimat provokatif terhadap gadis ini.

"Ah, begitu!"Slaine pun membalas dengan nadanya yang provokatif. "Bagaimana dong? Aku memang terlahir dengan sifat jelek seperti ini. Tidak bisa bersyukur, jorok, sering bangun telat, tidak suka mengeringkan rambut sendiri, bangun tidur pun tahunya langsung makan dan bukannya mandi seperti kebiasaan Tuan Kaizuka yang sangat rapi dan teliti. Kalau aku seperti ini terus, mungkin Tuan Kaizuka akan mengusirku dari rumahnya. Ah! Aku khawatir. Khawatir sekali."

"Tidak akan."

Slaine menggerakkan kepala saat mendengar perkataan itu. "Apa?"

Sayangnya, Kaizuka Inaho tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia menarik tangannya dari atas kepala Slaine dan berkata, "Nah, sudah selesai. Jangan lupa menyisir rambutmu nanti. Kau kelihatan berantakan sekali setiap mau pergi sekolah."

"Ya, ya, "jawab Slaine tak acuh, "baiklah, Kaizuka-san. Jangan usir saya, saya mohon!'

"Tidak lucu."

Slaine menjulurkan lidahnya pada pemuda itu sebelum kembali fokus pada sarapan yang dibuat si pemuda. Dalam diam, ia mengunyah makanannya, menikmati setiap rasa yang ada pada makanan tersebut. Ia berusaha memakannya hingga habis sebelum beranjak dari meja, dan menaruh peralatan yang telah ia pakai di bak cuci.

" Aku sungguh-sungguh,"kata Slaine lagi begitu ia berada di bak cuci, di samping si pemuda yang tengah mengisi telur dadar untuk bekalnya, "kau tidak perlu menjadi waliku dan memungutku hanya karena kau sahabat ayahku. "

Pemuda yang sedang mengisi telur itu hanya diam, entah tidak mendengar, berpura-pura tidak mendengar atau tidak ingin berkomentar terhadap perkataannya. Ia terus sibuk dengan aktivitasnya sendiri hingga Slaine pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya. Begitu ia merasa bahwa Slaine sudah kembali ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju, barulah ia menanggapi ucapan gadis itu.

"Sahabat?"Ia mendengus saat mengucapkan kata itu. "Mana mungkin untuk alasan itu aku mengambilmu, _Koumori._ "

...

'Ke mana buku PR yang kukerjakan semalam?'batin Slaine saat mencari-cari di tasnya. Ia yakin sudah mengerjakan PR tersebut, hanya ia tidak yakin sudah memasukkannya ke dalam tas semalam. Apa jangan-jangan tertinggal di ruang tamu? Tapi ia tidak melihat buku itu di ruang tamu tadi pagi. Apa Kaizuka-san sudah membereskannya?

"Cepatlah, Slaine,"gerutu orang yang bertugas mengumpulkan PR hari itu. "Miss Mizusaki tidak suka menunggu lama hanya untuk mengumpulkan PR."

"Iya, iya, aku juga sedang mencarinya."Slaine menjawab sembari mengaduk-aduk tasnya. "Kau kumpulkan buku yang lain dulu sana, kalau sudah ketemu akan kuserahkan padamu."

"Cepat ya,"ucap gadis lain bermanik merah itu sembari bergeser ke meja kawan sekelasnya yang lain. "Kalau tidak, akan kuminta kau mengumpulkannya sendiri."

"Aku tahu!"Slaine menggerutu. "Buku PR, buku PR, buku P… Ah!"

Mendengar pekik Slaine, Inko kembali menengok ke arah teman sekelasnya. "Sudah kau temukan?"

Dengan senyum lebar, Slaine menunjukkan bukunya, "Di dalam tas, sudah kuduga. Ini, Inko!"

Inko, si gadis bermanik merah menerima buku yang diserahkan Slaine padanya. Lalu ia menatap ke arah gadis berambut platina perak itu dan berkata, "Kau tahu, ini bukan pertama kalinya kau mencari sesuatu dan tahu-tahu benda yang kau cari kau temukan setelah beberapa kali mengaduk tasmu. Apa tasmu itu semacam kantong ajaib? Kenapa bisa benda-benda menghilang dan ditemukan setelah dicari beberapa kali?"

Slaine hanya mengangkat bahu mendengar protes Inko. Ia hanya tersenyum lebar sambil duduk di tempatnya. Ia berharap kali ini bisa menikmati waktu makan siangnya dengan tenang, sebelum beberapa teman yang tak ia kenali mengerubunginya. Lagi-lagi…

"Troyard-san, Troyard-san," kata salah satu siswi yang berdiri di samping mejanya, "Selamat ya, Kaizuka-san lagi-lagi memenangkan penghargaan literatur!"

Ah.

Lagi-lagi.

"Bukunya kali ini juga bagus sekali,"ucap seorang siswi lain. "Seorang pria yang menunggu hingga lima ratus tahun untuk bertemu kembali dengan kekasihnya, romantis sekali."

Sulit bagi Slaine membayangkan muka tanpa ekspresi pemuda itu sanggup menulis cerita bertema romantis seperti itu. Lebih sulit membayangkan lagi karena ternyata literatur seperti itu sanggup meraih beberapa buah penghargaan. Apa sebenarnya yang dipikirkan para panitia pemberi penghargaan itu saat membaca literatur karya Kaizuka-san?

"Aku membacanya berkali-kali dan airmataku mengalir terus, Kaizuka-san memang tahu bagaimana cara membawakan ceritanya dengan baik. Aku benar-benar terbawa perasaan pria yang menunggu kekasihnya itu saat ia terus berhadapan dengan mimpi buruk dan kekhawatiran bahwa ia takkan bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu."

"Ya, ya,"siswi lain yang tak Slaine tahu namanya pun menimpali, "menyedihkan sekali saat bagian itu. Tapi saat ia menemukan bahwa kekasihnya sudah meninggal pun menyedihkan. Bayangkan, ketika ia sedang pergi untuk mencari ramuan yang dapat membuat gadis itu hidup selamanya, gadis itu malah direnggut darinya begitu saja. Ironis sekali."

Sungguh, Slaine tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Ia hanya ingin menikmati makan siangnya dengan tenang, tapi gara-gara Kaizuka Inaho, si penerima penghargaan literatur, acara makan siangnya jadi berantakan. Ia menyesal memilih kelas sebagai tempatnya makan siang. Tahu begitu, seharusnya ia bersembunyi di atap atau di mana saja selain di kelas. Lagipula, kenapa juga gadis-gadis ini malah membicarakan novel di hadapannya. Bukan dia yang memenangkan literatur itu 'kan?

"Nee, nee, Troyard-san, Troyard-san, sekarang ini Kaizuka-san apakah sedang membuat novel baru? Apa ia akan menerbitkan karya baru dalam waktu dekat?"

"Aku tidak tahu,"jawab Slaine, "aku tidak pernah menanyakannya."

"Eeh? Kenapa?"Salah satu siswi bertanya padanya. "Bukannya kalian tinggal serumah? Tentunya kau tahu dong apabila ia sedang mengerjakan suatu proyek? Paling tidak kau akan membaca _draft_ nya yang berserakan di mana-mana dong?"

Setahu Slaine, yang berserakan di apartemen Kaizuka-san adalah buku-buku PR dan kertas ujiannya alih-alih _draft_ cerita novelis satu itu. Bahkan ia ragu bahwa Kaizuka-san adalah seorang novelis. Pasalnya, ia nyaris tak pernah melihat pemuda itu bergelut dengan pekerjaannya seperti novelis pada umumnya. Entah pemuda itu memang ahli menyembunyikannya atau ia yang tidak terlalu peduli pada hal-hal semacam itu. Ia tidak tahu, pun tidak berniat mencari tahu.

"Kaizuka-san itu seperti apa sih bila di rumah?"

"Seperti pemuda pada umumnya saja,"jawab Slaine tanpa antusias.

Siswi-siswi yang mengerubunginya saling menatap satu sama lain saat mendengar jawabannya. "Tapi, tinggal serumah dengan novelis setampan itu pasti membuat deg-degan setiap hari, ya 'kan Troyard-san"

Slaine mengangkat kepalanya, "Tidak."

Kembali para siswi itu kebingungan mendengar jawabannya. "Masa?"

Sekali ini, Slaine menghela napas. Ia memundurkan kursinya dan mengambil kotak bekalnya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti ini selalu membuatnya jengah. Ia tidak suka ditanya-tanya kehidupan seseorang yang bahkan tidak terlalu ia kenali. Hanya karena mereka tinggal bersama bukan berarti ia tahu segala sesuatu tentang maniak jeruk dan telur satu itu. Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak mau tahu.

Ya, sejak memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dengan Kaizuka-san, Slaine sudah menetapkan peraturan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia takkan mencari tahu apa pun tentang Kaizuka-san. Apa pun yang dilakukan pemuda itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Slaine. Ia tidak mau terikat terlalu dalam dengan siapapun lagi. Perpisahan terlalu menyakitkan baginya.

Ia sudah dua kali kehilangan ayah, mungkin tiga bila dihitung dengan ayah yang memberikan nama Troyard padanya. Mulai dari ayah pertama, seorang Dokter bernama Cruhteo yang mengadopsinya dari panti asuhan. Karena tidak punya anak, Ia dan istrinya memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Slaine ketika sedang berkunjung ke panti asuhan. Setelah enam bulan tinggal bersama, pasangan suami istri itu meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat, meninggalkan Slaine seorang diri.

Teman Dr. Cruhteo yang juga kehilangan istrinya, Saazbaum, akhirnya mengambil Slaine yang baru berusia lima tahun menjadi anaknya. Mereka berdua menjadi ayah dan anak selama kurang lebih sepuluh tahun semenjak kecelakaan pesawat yang menimpa Dr. Cruhteo. Selama itu, Saazbaum benar-benar menjadi ayah baginya sebelum kecelakaan mobil merenggut nyawa pria tersebut. Berkat itu, lagi-lagi Slaine kembali seorang diri, tanpa sanak saudara maupun kerabat yang mau mengambilnya.

Lalu sekarang, Kaizuka Inaho lah yang muncul dan menggantikan kedua ayahnya. Pemuda yang tak lebih tua dari dua puluh sembilan tahun itu yang memutuskan untuk menjadi walinya saat pemakaman Saazbaum. Ia sendiri tak yakin dengan alasan pemuda itu mengambilnya, hanya saja karena tidak punya pilihan lain, Slaine pun terpaksa mengikutinya.

Sekarang, setelah dua tahun tinggal bersama pun Slaine masih belum bisa memahami pemuda satu itu. Ekspresinya selalu sama sehingga Slaine tidak pernah tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Sehari-harinya, pemuda itu hanya memasak sarapan saat pagi dan membuatkan bekal. Saat ia pulang, pemuda itu pasti sedang memasak makan malam atau menonton TV. Hanya sesekali Slaine melihat pemuda itu duduk di ruang tamu dengan laptopnya. Tidak ada kantung mata atau kesan lusuh seperti para novelis di ambang _deadline_. Kaizuka Inaho selalu sama.

Di luar itu, mereka pun hanya berbicara seperlunya. Kebanyakan Slaine yang protes karena merasa beberapa peraturan baru yang dibuat Kaizuka-san bertentangan dengan kebiasaannya. Sementara Kaizuka-san sendiri hanya memanggil atau berbicara bila ia tidak setuju dengan protes Slaine. Mereka jarang mendiskusikan tentang pekerjaan, sekolah, PR, atau kehidupan pribadi masing-masing. Seolah tak ada ruang untuk itu di antara mereka. Hubungan mereka sama hal nya seperti penyewa dan pemilik rumah, walau bedanya Slaine tidak perlu membayar sewa dan selalu mendapatkan makanan gratis setiap harinya.

Ya, mungkin bagi Slaine inilah yang terbaik. Tidak terlalu dekat dan tidak terlalu terlibat. Jarak seperti inilah yang diharapkannya. Ia harap jarak yang ia buat takkan pernah mengecil.

...

Kaizuka Inaho yang tengah bersandar pada railing di balkon rumahnya memicingkan mata sedikit saat melihat sosok berambut perak platina yang melintasi penyeberangan di dekat apartemennya. Ia mengawasi gadis itu saat menyeberang jalan, sedikit ceroboh karena tidak memerhatikan lampu dan langsung main lewat begitu saja. Sepertinya ia perlu mengingatkan gadis itu soal tata cara menyeberang jalan, sekalipun nantinya akan berujung menjadi perdebatan panjang.

Selalu. Selalu dan selalu, Slaine mendebat semua nasihatnya. Mulai dari bangun di pagi hari, hingga menyikat gigi sebelum tidur selalu dibantah gadis itu. Sungguh ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana cara Saazbaum-san mendidik gadis itu sebelumnya. Hal-hal biasa yang ia yakini selalu dilakukan di setiap rumah, ternyata tidak berlaku untuk gadis itu. Ia harus membiasakan gadis itu berulang kali sebelum akhirnya gadis itu mau mengikuti peraturannya.

Selama dua tahun ini, hanya menyikat gigi sebelum tidur dan memakan telur saja yang sudah berhasil ia terapkan pada gadis itu. Sisanya, hampir menjadi pertengkaran rutin mereka setiap pagi. Slaine yang selalu bangun kesiangan, Slaine yang selalu sarapan sebelum mandi dan Slaine yang tidak pernah mengeringkan rambut karena memilih untuk sarapan lebih dahulu. Seolah-olah, gadis itu memang sengaja menantang Inaho untuk membiasakan ketiga hal itu padanya.

Inaho menyentuhkan tangan ke kepalanya, memang tidak terlihat, namun ia merindukan Slaine yang dulu. Slaine yang selalu ada di sampingnya di saat ia membutuhkannya, Slaine yang tak pernah berhenti menyemangatinya di saat segala sesuatu tidak berjalan semestinya, dan terutama, ia merindukan Slaine yang mencintainya. Ia merindukan cara manik sebiru lautan itu memandangnya, ia merindukan cara tertawanya, senyumnya, perkataan lembut Slaine dan terutama panggilan Slaine padanya.

Slaine yang sekarang, memanggilnya Kaizuka-san. Ia tidak pernah terbiasa dengan panggilan tersebut. Ia dan Slaine punya sebutan untuk memanggil pasangan masing-masing. Sebutan yang takkan digunakan oleh orang selain mereka berdua. Karena itu ketika Slaine yang sekarang memanggilnya Kaizuka-san, ia menyadari bahwa bagi Slaine ia hanyalah orang lain.

Wajah itu, suara itu, bola mata itu, memang Slaine-nya. Namun kepribadian mereka benar-benar bertolak belakang. Apakah ia menemukan orang yang salah? Apakah Slaine yang sekarang, bukanlah Slaine yang ia cari selama lima ratus tahun? Berapa lama lagi ia harus mencari hingga menemukan Slaine miliknya? Lima ratus tahun lagi? Seribu?

" _Tadaima._ "

Suara tersebut membuat Inaho tersadar. Mendengarnya, ia segera beranjak dari balkon dan masuk ke dalam ruang keluarga. Ia menggumamkan _'Okaeri'_ sembari memerhatikan gadis berambut platina yang tengah meletakkan sepatu di raknya dan mengeluarkan sandal. Sekali ini gadis itu menghela napas terlebih dahulu sebelum beranjak dari pintu depan menuju ke kamarnya.

Inaho memerhatikan gadis itu melewatinya. Gadis yang lebih pendek sekepala darinya itu tak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya berlalu begitu saja. Ia membuka pintu kamar dan menutupnya kembali, tak ada interaksi lebih dari itu. Mereka berdua sama-sama bukan tipe orang yang senang mengobrol untuk hal-hal pribadi.

Pemuda bermanik merah itu sendiri tidak ingin bertanya karena ia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi di sekolah si gadis. Mulai dari kedatangan si gadis yang nyaris telat, PR yang kelupaan, ataupun teman-teman yang mengerubunginya, Inaho tahu. Hanya saja, Inaho tetap tidak bisa membaca isi hati gadis itu. Analisa dan prediksinya tidak berlaku bagi Slaine yang sekarang.

Karena itu, dibanding membuat makan malam seperti biasanya, Inaho memilih untuk mengetuk pintu kamar gadis itu. Ia memanggil-manggil nama gadis itu beberapa kali hingga akhirnya gadis itu membuka pintu sambil menatapnya penasaran.

"Apa?"

'Sinis sekali,'batin Inaho saat mendengar nada suara Slaine. Namun Inaho tetap pada tujuannya semula. "Apa terjadi sesuatu di sekolah?"

Kali ini, kerutan muncul di dahi Slaine. Ia menatap Inaho tajam sebelum memutuskan untuk menjawab. "Tidak. Tidak ada."

"Kau yakin?"

Sekali ini, Slaine kebingungan. Selama dua tahun ini, Kaizuka-san tidak pernah bertanya soal hal-hal di sekolah. Ia pikir Kaizuka-san memang tidak tertarik dengan kehidupan sekolahnya. Ia pun tidak pernah berinisiatif untuk bercerita. Jadi mendengar pertanyaan semacam ini keluar dari mulut Kaizuka-san sungguh membuatnya bingung. Ada apa dengan Kaizuka-san? Apa telur yang dimakannya tadi pagi sudah busuk?

"Ya,"ujar Slaine akhirnya menjawab setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat sembari memicingkan mata. Ia pun tergoda untuk melanjutkan percakapan dengan berkata, "Kenapa… bertanya?"

Kaizuka-san menatapnya lagi. Ia tidak bisa membaca ekspresi pemuda itu sama sekali. Apa yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda itu? Sekali ini, ia merasa gelisah saat mendapat tatapan seperti itu. Rasanya seperti seorang anak yang kedapatan berbuat salah di hadapan orang tuanya.

"Tidak," ucap Kaizuka-san akhirnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

'Aneh sekali,'batin Slaine saat melihat Kaizuka-san memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangan dan berbalik. Kaizuka-san yang biasanya akan bersikap menyebalkan dan memaksa, bukan menyerah begitu saja seperti ini. Tidak seperti Kaizuka-san saja.

"Apa telur yang kubeli kemarin sudah kadaluarsa?"

Kaizuka Inaho kembali menoleh ke arah Slaine saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia menatap langit-langit sebentar sebelum berkata, "Tidak, semuanya bagus."

"Oh, ya?"Slaine memicingkan mata dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia mendekati kulkas dan menarik pegangan pintu kulkas. Tangannya meraih telur yang sebelumnya ia beli dan mengangkatnya di atas kepala. "Tidak ada yang salah."

"Sudah kubilang 'kan?"Kaizuka Inaho menimpali. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat ke kulkas dan mengambil beberapa bahan yang ia butuhkan untuk memasak makan malam. Dari sudut matanya, ia tahu bahwa gadis berambut perak platina itu masih memandanginya. Hanya saja, ia memilih untuk tidak bertanya dan menunggu reaksi gadis itu.

"Kau sakit, Kaizuka-san?"

Inaho menoleh ke arah gadis itu. Tangannya terlebih dahulu menarik si gadis dan menutup kulkas sebelum berjalan ke meja dapur untuk meletakkan barang-barang yang dipegang dengan tangan satunya. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Slaine, sehingga gadis itu mengikutinya dan berdiri di sampingnya di meja dapur.

"Hei!"

Pemuda bermanik merah itu menoleh ke arahnya, menatap gadis berambut perak itu. Sementara itu, yang ditatap tampak salah tingkah. Ia tidak tahu mengapa dirinya begitu bersikeras menuntut jawaban. Seharusnya ia tidak peduli, 'kan? Seharusnya ia tidak mau tahu, 'kan? Seharusnya ia membiarkannya lalu, 'kan?

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" Kaizuka Inaho membalas pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaan.

Jawaban Inaho membuat Slaine geleng-geleng kepala. Ia sudah tahu bahwa pemuda ini memang mengesalkan. Sudah bertanya, ia malah balik mendapat pertanyaan. Apakah tidak bisa bila jawabannya hanya iya atau tidak dan diskusi ini akan segera berakhir? Kenapa harus dibumbui pertanyaan segala?

"Tidak,"jawab Slaine akhirnya, "kalau kau tidak sakit, ya sudah."

Setelah itu, Slaine pun berlalu dan kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Ia berbaring sebentar di atas ranjangnya untuk membunuh waktu sebelum makan malam dan membuat PR. Ia memejamkan matanya, berharap dengan begitu ia akan segera berkelana dalam alam mimpi. Untungnya, Slaine memang bukan orang yang sulit tidur. Tiga detik membaringkan kepala di atas bantal dan gadis itu sudah pergi ke alam buaian.

" _Koumori!_ "

Slaine menggerakkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang pria mengulurkan tangan padanya. Pria bermanik merah dengan rambut berwarna _dark brown_ yang cukup familiar walaupun ia tidak dapat mengingatnya. Ia menyambut uluran tangan pemuda itu dan membiarkan pemuda itu mendekapnya dan meletakkan kepala pada bahunya.

"Aku lelah."

Mendengar keluhan pria itu, Slaine merasakan bahwa dirinya tertawa kecil dan mengulurkan tangan mengusap-usap kepala pria tersebut. Mereka berdua hanya saling mendekap, dengan tangan Slaine di kepala dan punggung pria itu, sementara pria itu meletakkan tangan di pinggangnya, memeluknya erat.

"Penelitianmu mengalami jalan buntu lagi, _Orenji-iro_?"

Anggukan kecil di bahu Slaine sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan olehnya. Mengetahui hal itu, Slaine pun tidak bertanya lagi. Ia hanya terus mengusap-usap kepala pria yang memeluknya itu sembari berkata, "Paling tidak kau sudah berusaha."

Mendengar perkataan Slaine, pria itu hanya berkata, "Berusaha saja tidak cukup, _Koumori_."

Slaine tertegun saat mendengar nada monoton itu. Nada monoton itu sepertinya pernah ia dengar, entah di mana. Siapa pria ini sebenarnya? Kenapa ia begitu familiar bagi Slaine?

"Aku…,"kata Slaine yang merasakan bibirnya bergerak membentuk kalimat, "tidak pernah menginginkan itu, _Orenji-iro_."

"Aku yang menginginkannya, _Koumori_ ,"ujar pria itu dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk. "Cara agar kau bisa hidup di duniaku."

"Bagaimanapun, aku hanya manusia biasa yang akan menua dan mati, _Orenji-iro_ ,"ujar wanita itu lagi, tangannya yang semula mengelus-elus kepala pria itu kini hanya diam di tempatnya. "Dan bila selama waktu itu aku ada di sampingmu, itu sudah cukup bagiku. Jadi kau tidak perlu melakukan penelitian itu. Kau cukup ada di sampingku, _Orenji-iro_."

"Tidak bagiku, _Koumori_ ,"jawab pria itu sambil mengangkat kepalanya. "Delapan puluh tahun, paling lama seratus tahun. Itu tidak cukup bagiku. Apa yang harus kulakukan setelahnya bila kau tidak ada di dunia ini?"

"Kau selalu bisa berbahagia, _Orenji-iro_ ," ujar gadis itu sambil menyentuhkan tangan ke pipi pria tersebut. "Dulu pun, kau bisa hidup tanpa kehadiranku. Aku yakin, setelah beberapa saat kau akan kembali menjalani hidupmu seperti biasa."

"Tidak bisa."

" _Orenji-iro_ …"Slaine berusaha membujuknya.

"Tidak sama,"ujar pria itu lagi. "Aku tahu, segalanya takkan sama lagi bila kau tidak ada di sampingku."

Mendengar itu, Slaine hanya bisa menghela napas dan tersenyum menghadapi kekeraskepalaan pria di hadapannya. Ia pun kembali berkata, "Baiklah _Orenji-iro_ , kalau menurutmu begitu aku akan bersabar untuk sementara ini."

" _Koumori_ …"

"Hanya sesekali,"kata Slaine sambil menyentuh wajah pria itu, "tolong keluarlah dan berbicara denganku. Sehari sekali juga sudah cukup. Aku juga ingin bersamamu, _Orenji-iro_."

Pria di hadapannya mengangguk mendengar permintaan Slaine. "Ya, maafkan aku, sudah membuatmu kesepian."

Slaine hanya tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

Kali ini, Slaine membuka matanya dan pemandangannya berubah. Tidak ada rumah bergaya Jepang dengan halaman besar yang indah. Tidak ada lagi pria bermanik merah dengan rambut _dark brown_ yang ia sukai. Sekelilingnya hitam, begitu hitam hingga akhirnya warna merah dan kuning mulai menyala di kakinya. Awalnya ia tidak menyadari, namun begitu warna merah dan kuning mulai merambat di kakinya, sadarlah ia benda apa itu sebenarnya.

'Api' batinnya, panik. Harus cepat-cepat dipadamkan. Harus…

Slaine mencoba bergerak, namun ia tidak dapat melepaskan diri. Tubuhnya seolah terikat oleh sesuatu. Ia terus menggeliat, mencoba berteriak, lagi dan lagi, hingga akhirnya ia mendengar suara-suara di sekelilingnya. Awalnya hanya berupa gumaman, namun semakin lama, gumaman itu semakin jelas dan semakin terdengar keras, hingga akhirnya berubah menjadi jeritan kebencian yang diperdengarkan oleh beberapa orang.

""Mati kau, Penyihir!"

"Bakar! Bakar!"

Slaine berusaha berkata-kata, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Ia bukan penyihir. Kenapa tidak ada yang mendengarnya? Ia berusaha meminta tolong, tapi kenapa tidak ada suara yang terdengar? Kenapa? Seseorang… tolong…

Tolong, siapa saja… _Tou-chan! Tou-chan! Tou-chan_!

Tidak ada suara, tidak ada jawaban. Slaine mulai menyerah. Ia benar-benar nyaris menyerah ketika ia teringat sebuah nama, dan kali ini suaranya terdengar.

" _Orenji-iro_ , tolong!"

...

"Slaine! Slaine!"

Slaine terkejut begitu ia membuka mata dan menemukan Kaizuka-san di sampingnya dengan suara sedikit lebih keras dibanding biasanya. Ia menatap pemuda itu dan terdiam selama beberapa saat, berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kaizuka-san…?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Slaine, Kaizuka Inaho menyentuhkan tangannya pada dahi Slaine. Kemudian ia menyentuhkan jarinya mencoba membuka sedikit kelopak mata yang masih setengah terpejam itu. Tak berhenti sampai di situ, ia pun memaksa Slaine membuka mulut sembari menggerakkan dagunya. Ke atas, ke kiri, ke kanan, ke bawah, lalu…

"Kaizuka-san!"

Slaine akhirnya terpaksa sedikit berteriak sambil mendorong pemuda itu. Tingkah pemuda itu sedikit membuatnya jengah. Sekali lagi, seorang Kaizuka Inaho bertindak di luar sikapnya yang biasa. Sungguh satu hari yang luar biasa anehnya. Ada apa ini? Apakah sudah mau kiamat? Jangan-jangan besok penduduk Mars datang dan hendak menyerang Bumi?

"Kau aneh sekali,"ujar Slaine akhirnya ketika Kaizuka sudah sedikit didorong darinya. "Sungguh! Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Kau salah makan atau bagaimana? Tingkahmu aneh sekali."

"Slaine…"

"Ya?"

"Diamlah sebentar."

Setelah itu, ia pun menggerakkan tangannya ke wajah Slaine, dan kembali memaksa gadis itu membuka mulutnya. Slaine berusaha meronta, namun pemuda itu memang punya tenaga layaknya pemuda pada umumnya. Setelah mulut, kali ini pergelangan tangan Slaine yang ditekan dengan ibu jari, lalu terakhir pemuda itu menempelkan kepalanya di atas dada Slaine. Tentu saja, tindakan terakhirnya membuat Slaine mendorong kepala tersebut dan menendang perut seorang Kaizuka Inaho.

"Kubilang…"

Sebelum Inaho sempat mengucapkan apapun, Slaine sudah lebih dulu berkata, "Kau yang diam! Apa sih maumu? Kau pikir aku akan diam saja melihatmu bertindak mesum?"

"Mesum?" Inaho, tetap dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, kebingungan mendengar pernyataan semacam itu diberikan padanya.

"Kau masih mau menyangkal?"

"Terserahlah," balas Inaho tak peduli dan kembali mendekat pada Slaine. "Sekarang diamlah sebentar, aku perlu mendengar detak jantungmu."

Sekali lagi Slaine mencoba menendang, sayangnya Inaho sudah memprediksinya dan menghentikannya dengan satu tangan, sementara satu kakinya yang lain ditahan dengan lutut. Tidak puas, Slaine masih mencoba menggerakkan tangannya. Ia hanya berhenti saat mendengar Inaho berkata, "Tolonglah…"

Mendengar itu, Slaine berhenti bergerak. Ia menurunkan tangannya dan membiarkan seorang Inaho mendekat dan menaruh kepala di dadanya. Sungguh posisi yang mengundang salah paham, mengingat Slaine yang sekarang adalah seorang gadis dan Inaho adalah seorang pemuda. Siapapun yang masuk ke kamar mereka pasti akan menyangka bahwa mereka sedang berbuat macam-macam dan bukannya mendengarkan detak jantung seperti alibi Inaho.

"Tidak ada masalah,"ujar Inaho sembari mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau yang ada masalah apa?" cecar Slaine pada pemuda berambut _dark brown_ itu. "Cepat menyingkir dariku, Kaizuka Inaho!"

"Kau mimpi buruk?"

"Ti…"

"Kau berteriak."

Mendengarnya, gadis itu malah diam dan menundukkan kepala. Sikap diamnya membuat Inaho menghela napas dan beranjak menuju tepian ranjang. Ia menyentuhkan satu tangannya ke kepala gadis itu dan mengacak-acak sedikit rambut platina perak si gadis.

Slaine sendiri membiarkan tangan besar Kaizuka-san mengacak-acak rambutnya. Tangan yang besar, tangan yang hangat, hampir sama rasanya dengan tangan yang selalu disentuhkan _Tou-chan_ -nya bila ia ketakutan setelah bermimpi buruk. Bedanya, tangan ayahnya tidak sehalus ini, dan tidak berbau jeruk seperti tangan Kaizuka-san. Bau jeruk yang cukup menenangkan, hingga membuat Slaine tanpa sadar bergumam, " _Orenji_ …"

Seketika itu juga, Inaho berhenti menggerakkan tangannya. Pendengarannya tidak salah menangkap kata-kata tersebut, 'kan? Slaine… Slaine memanggilnya. Slaine…

"Kaizuka-san, apakah kau baru saja mengupas jeruk? Entah kenapa tanganmu…"

Perkataan Slaine tidak pernah selesai, karena tahu-tahu saja tangan Kaizuka-san yang satu lagi mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya. Tubuhnya ditarik begitu saja dan tangan di kepalanya membawanya semakin mendekat pada pemuda itu. Ia mencoba berbicara, namun wajah Kaizuka-san sudah terlalu dekat dengannya. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya dan berusaha meronta dari pegangan Kaizuka-san. Namun pegangan tangan Kaizuka-san yang begitu erat, juga manik merah yang menatapnya membuatnya berhenti meronta dan menyerah.

Ah, terserahlah!

...

 _t.b.c_

 _Thank you for reading! If you mind, please leave a review so I could update soon XD_


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: Thank you Nanaho Haruka for giving me the first review. Really appreciated it /_

 **Aldnoah Zero not mine**

 **Obsession** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gender Bender, Fem!Slaine**

 ** _Enjoy !_**

 **Chapter 2 : Distance**

 _Ng_!

Kaizuka Inaho menatap tangan putih mulus yang menghalangi pandangannya dari gadis berambut platina yang tadi ditariknya. Berkat itu, kesadarannya mulai kembali dan ia pun melepaskan pergelangan tangan satunya yang ia cengkeram dengan begitu erat. Bisa-bisanya ia kehilangan kendali hanya karena gadis itu menyebutkan kata yang bahkan tidak ia sadari maknanya.

"A-aku baik-baik saja,"ujar gadis itu dengan wajah tertunduk. "K-kau tidak perlu memeriksaku lagi."

Sadar akan aksinya, Kaizuka Inaho pun mengambil jarak yang cukup dari gadis itu. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan langsung berbalik menuju ke pintu keluar. Sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu, ia berkata, "Apa kau mau makan bubur saja malam ini?"

Slaine menggerakkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Memangnya kau memasak bubur?"

"Tidak,"jawab pemuda itu sambil menggerakkan sedikit manik merah di kepalanya, "tapi kalau kau sakit, akan kubuatkan."

Lagi, Slaine menggeleng. "Yang seperti biasa saja."

"Baiklah,"ujar Inaho akhirnya.

Setelah itu, pemuda bermanik merah itu langsung menghilang di balik pintu, meninggalkan Slaine yang masih memandangi kepergiannya. Gadis berambut platina itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang akibat kejadian itu. Padahal mereka sudah dua tahun tinggal bersama, tapi baru kali ini Slaine melihat Kaizuka Inaho begitu aneh. Hendak memeriksa katanya? Sejak kapan pemuda itu beralih profesi dari seorang novelis menjadi seorang dokter?

Memangnya apa yang Kaizuka-san ketahui soal memeriksa denyut nadi atau mengamati bola mata dan mulut Slaine? Memangnya dari tindakan tersebut akan ketahuan apa yang salah dengan tubuhnya? Belum lagi, belum lagi…

Slaine menundukkan kepala, sementara satu tangannya mengepal dan menjitak kepalanya sendiri. Berulang kali ia berkata, "Lupakan, lupakan yang tadi! Si _emotionless_ satu itu tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Jangan salah paham!"

Tapi, benarkah Slaine ingin melupakannya?

Alih-alih melupakan, Slaine malah teringat perkataan pemuda itu tadi. Memang tidak sebegitu spektakular seperti saat wajah Kaizuka-san didekatkan padanya, tapi seorang Kaizuka Inaho menanyakan pendapat orang lain saja sudah merupakan keajaiban tersendiri. Slaine yakin, Kaizuka-san yang biasanya tidak akan melakukan itu. Ia tidak pernah bertanya apa yang Slaine inginkan karena sudah memutuskannya sendiri sebelumnya. Selalu seperti itu.

Malah semakin dipikir, Slaine semakin tidak yakin kejadian ini benar-benar nyata. Apakah ini kelanjutan mimpi yang tadi, mimpi di mana Slaine berpelukan dengan seorang pemuda? Seingatnya pemuda itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan lain. Namun sekarang, ia tak dapat mengingat sebutan yang digunakan pemuda itu untuk memanggilnya. Jangankan itu, rupa pemuda itu saja tidak dapat Slaine ingat sekarang.

Aneh sekali.

Dengan frustasi, Slaine mengacak-acak rambut platinanya yang masih berantakan. Ia kesal karena tidak dapat mengingat wajah ataupun perkataan yang tadi diucapkan pemuda itu di dalam mimpinya. Ia merasa sudah melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Andai tidak ada mimpi buruk yang menyertai setelahnya, Slaine pasti bisa mengingat mimpi sebelumnya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal mimpi buruk, entah sejak kapan bila ia sedang stress atau ada masalah yang membuatnya depresi, pasti ia akan bermimpi soal api yang menjalar dan menjilati kakinya. Sewaktu Slaine kecil dulu, ia masih dapat merasakan panasnya api yang berusaha naik mulai dari kaki hingga wajahnya. Ia pun menjerit-jerit di dalam mimpi dan terkadang ketika bangun pun ia menemukan dirinya tengah berteriak karena mimpinya. Di dalam mimpi, suaranya tidak pernah terdengar mau sekeras apa pun ia menjerit, walaupun pada kenyataannya ayahnya sampai harus menenangkannya karena terganggu dengan jeritan nyaring Slaine yang terdengar hingga pintu depan.

Berulang kali mendapat mimpi yang sama membuatnya terbiasa. Ia tidak lagi menjerit ketakutan setiap kali memimpikan api yang menjalar dan merambat di kaki hingga tubuhnya. Ia menahan diri karena tahu bahwa kebakaran itu tidaklah nyata, juga karena tahu bahwa suaranya takkan terdengar di dalam mimpi itu. Ia hanya akan membuat orang rumah ketakutan karena pekikan nyaring yang ia keluarkan. Semuanya hanya mimpi dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja saat ia terbangun. Ia sudah belajar untuk tidak panik, baik dalam mimpinya maupun di dunia yang sebenarnya. Makanya, ia sedikit terkejut karena kepanikan dan ketakutan akan kebakaran itu kembali padanya.

Slaine menggerak-gerakkan kakinya. Masih mencoba memikirkan apa yang menyebabkan dirinya begitu panik saat api merayap di kakinya. Ia masih terus termenung hingga pintu kamarnya kembali dibuka dan memperlihatkan sosok pemuda bermanik karat yang tengah memegang gagang pintu.

"Mau melamun sampai kapan?"

Suara bariton yang datar itu menyadarkan Slaine dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh ke arah pemilik suara dan menghela napas terlebih dahulu sebelum beranjak turun dari ranjang. Dengan langkah gontai, ia melewati pemuda tersebut dan berjalan menuju ke meja makan.

Tanpa disadarinya, sepasang manik karat terus mengikuti semua gerak-geriknya. Mulai dari saat gadis itu turun dari ranjangnya hingga menarik kursi di samping meja makan dan duduk di sana. Pemilik manik karat itu baru bergerak menuju ke meja makan ketika si gadis sudah menangkupkan tangan, mengambil sumpit dan mulai mencapit lauk pauk untuk dimakan. Mengikuti gadis itu, ia mengambil tempat duduk berhadapan dan turut menikmati makan malam yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"Telur lagi."

"Proteinnya bagus untuk tubuhmu,"jawab Kaizuka Inaho sambil mencapit telur dadar yang dibuatnya.

Slaine mengangkat alis mendengar jawaban yang sudah sering kali didengarnya. Ia kembali mencapit lauk pauk lain yang ada di atas meja dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Biasanya, ia hanya akan fokus pada makanan dan mengabaikan hal-hal lain. Namun kali ini, ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan kunyahan dan meletakkan sumpit.

"Kaizuka-san…"

Pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya mengangkat kepala sedikit saat mendengar namanya disebut. Ia memerhatikan sumpit yang telah diletakkan gadis itu di samping, juga nasi yang masih tersisa banyak di mangkuknya. Apa lagi kali ini?

"Apakah kau menulis novel?"

Pertanyaan yang tak terduga itu membuat Inaho berhenti mengunyah. Ia memicingkan mata saat mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Namun bukannya menjawab, pemuda itu malah membalasnya dengan berkata, "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa ,"jawab Slaine sambil menunduk dan menggerakkan tangannya memegangi tengkuk, "hanya… beberapa siswi di sekolahku bertanya-tanya tentangmu tadi."

Kaizuka Inaho sedikit heransaat mendengar jawaban gadis itu, walaupun lagi-lagi tak ada ekspresi yang tampak di wajahnya. Biasanya, ia akan disembut dengan kata-kata pedas dan sinis bila menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan. Tapi kali ini, gadis berambut platina itu tidak mengeluarkan nada sinis yang biasanya.

"Lalu…?"

Slaine mengangkat kepala saat mendengar pertanyaan Kaizuka-san. Ia menatapnya bingung, tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaannya.

Menyadari bahwa Slaine tidak memahami maksudnya, Inaho pun melanjutkan, "Lalu apa yang mereka tanyakan tentangku?"

Gadis berambut platina itu memutar sedikit bola matanya, mencoba mengingat-ingat pertanyaan yang diajukan siswi-siswi di sekolahnya tadi. Begitu salah satunya dapat diingat, ia pun berkata, "Mereka bertanya apakah kau sedang mengerjakan proyek baru."

Kaizuka Inaho menatapnya sebentar, sebelum bergumam, "Oh."

"Lalu, mereka juga bertanya seperti apa kau saat di rumah,"lanjut Slaine.

"Dan?"

"Kujawab, kau seperti pemuda pada umumnya,"jawab Slaine menanggapi pertanyaan singkat Inaho. "Begitu."

Inaho menimbang-nimbang cerita Slaine, sebelum akhirnya berkomentar, "Oh."

Mendengar komentarnya, Slaine mengerutkan dahi dan memicingkan mata. Hanya itu tanggapannya? Padahal Slaine sudah berusaha untuk berbicara dengan pemuda ini, namun hanya jawaban 'Oh' saja yang ia dapatkan?

Slaine sudah hendak membuka mulutnya dan memulai pertengkaran kembali dengan pemuda yang menjadi walinya itu. Namun perkataannya keburu dipotong oleh si pemuda yang berkata, "Aku memang novelis."

Spontan Slaine langsung berkata, "Bohong!"

"Sungguh." Kaizuka Inaho mengucapkannya tanpa ekspresi.

Niat untuk mendebat langsung hilang begitu melihat wajah _pokerface_ pemuda itu, Slaine menyerah. Pemuda ini memang sulit sekali diajak bicara, benar-benar seperti robot. Keputusan yang salah karena tahu-tahu mengajak pria ini mengobrol. Padahal seharusnya ia mengabaikannya saja, seperti yang selama ini ia lakukan. Ia hanya sedikit terpengaruh dengan sikap Kaizuka-san yang sedikit di luar kewajaran sehingga memutuskan untuk beramah-tamah.

"Terserah deh,"jawab Slaine sekenanya, tidak lagi penasaran dengan jawaban Kaizuka-san. Ia mengambil kembali sumpit dan mulai memakan nasinya. Mulutnya hanya menimbulkan suara kunyahan pelan yang bahkan nyaris tak terdengar.

Namun saat Slaine mengira pembicaraan mereka telah berakhir, Kaizuka Inaho kembali mengejutkannya. Pemuda itu berkata, "Ditanya seperti itu membuatmu kesal?"

Slaine mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. "Maaf?"

"Ditanya-tanya tentangku oleh siswi di sekolahmu membuatmu kesal?"ulang Inaho.

Mendengar pembicaraan kembali dimulai dengan pertanyaan yang tepat sasaran membuat Slaine bungkam. Jemarinya memainkan sumpit yang dipegangnya hingga akhirnya ia berkata, "Sedikit membuatku kesal."

"Karena," ujar Inaho yang mengunyah makanannya lebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku?"

Mata Slaine menyipit mendengar perkataan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Atau karena tinggal denganku begitu menyebalkan sampai membuatmu merasa kesal?"

Inaho meletakkan sumpitnya dan menatap ke arah gadis berambut perak platina itu. Keingintahuannya membuat napsu makannya menghilang entah ke mana. Ia ingin tahu perasaan si gadis dan keinginan itu begitu kuatnya hingga hampir meruntuhkan semua pertahanan dirinya selama ini.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu." Slaine akhirnya membuka mulutnya. "Tinggal denganku menyebalkan, bukan?"

Pemuda bermanik karat itu menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya, satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang kepalanya. "Sedikit."

Mendengar jawaban jujur pemuda itu, Slaine hanya tertawa kecil. Namun saat melihat bahwa Kaizuka-san tidak tertawa, gadis berambut platina itu pun menghapus senyum di wajahnya. Lalu ia berkata, "Sepertinya kita tidak cocok, ya?"

"Mungkin juga," jawab Inaho sambil tetap menatap Slaine.

Slaine terdiam mendengar perkataan jujur yang keluar dari mulut Kaizuka-san. Ia pikir, Kaizuka-san akan sama seperti orang lain yang akan menyangkal apa yang mereka ucapkan hanya untuk menyenangkan hati orang lain. Tapi tidak, ia tahu Kaizuka-san bukanlah orang seperti itu. Ia lebih suka sifat Kaizuka-san yang terus terang seperti ini.

"Aku mengerti," ujar Slaine akhirnya. "Kalau begitu, aku takkan merepotkanmu lagi."

"Itu bagus." Inaho mulai mengambil sumpitnya, mengira pembicaraan sudah berakhir karena Slaine sudah mengerti.

"Aku akan membereskan barang-barangku mulai besok," lanjut Slaine. "Baju, juga semua barang yang kubawa sebelumnya akan segera kubereskan."

"Bagus. Rapikan dengan benar, susun secara berurutan mulai dari baju yang sering kau pakai."

Slaine menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya, sedikit bingung dengan jawaban Kaizuka-san namun ia memutuskan untuk menganggukkan kepala saja. Entah apa maksudnya dengan mengurutkan baju yang hendak dibawanya berurutan? Apakah dipikir Kaizuka-san ia akan sempat memikirkan urutan baju saat ia meninggalkan apartemen ini?

Untuk memastikan, Slaine pun berkata, "Kaizuka-san, kau mengerti maksudku 'kan?"

"Ya?" Inaho mengangkat kepala dan menatap gadis itu.

"Aku," ucap Slaine sembari mencari kata-kata yang tepat, "aku mengerti bila selama ini aku sangat merepotkan Kaizuka-san. Jadi untuk menebusnya, aku akan keluar dari rumah ini dan takkan mengganggu Kaizuka-san lagi. Dengan begitu Kaizuka-san pun takkan kerepotan 'kan?"

Inaho berhenti mengunyah saat mendengar penjelasan gadis berambut platina yang duduk di hadapannya itu. Ia memikirkan sejenak apa yang hendak ia katakan sebelum kembali mengunyah makanannya. Setelah menelan barulah ia membuka mulut.

"Kalau memang tindakanku keterlaluan tadi, aku minta maaf."

Kerutan kembali muncul di dahi Slaine. Kaizuka Inaho minta maaf? Ia tidak salah dengar? Makhluk yang selalu merasa benar sendiri itu minta maaf?

"Soal makanan, aku akan coba mencari variasi menu yang lain kalau kau bosan dengan telur."

"T-tunggu sebentar, kita ini sedang membicarakan apa sih?" Slaine mulai panik karena pembicaraan beralih ke makanan. Apa hubungannya?

"Soal bangun pagi, akan kupertimbangkan lagi lima menit tambahan untukmu," lanjut Inaho seolah tak mendengar interupsi Slaine sebelumnya. "Soal sarapan sebelum mandi…"

"Sebentar," Slaine akhirnya mengangkat tangannya dan membuat Inaho menghentikan ucapannya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi penuh toleransi? Biasanya kau 'kan tidak peduli pendapatku dan selalu seenaknya memutuskan."

"Tidak, aku hanya mempertimbangkan yang terbaik," jawab Inaho.

"Kenapa baru sekarang?" tanya Slaine, bingung. "Kalau memang kau mempertimbangkan yang terbaik seharusnya sudah dari dulu kau melakukannya. Aneh 'kan bila baru sekarang kau bertoleransi seperti ini."

"Karena itu yang terbaik saat ini."

Slaine menatapnya, kerutan di dahi gadis itu semakin dalam. Ia tidak mengerti satu pun perkataan pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Jadi…," kata Slaine sembari memicingkan matanya, "aku akan dapat tambahan tidur lima menit mulai besok?"

Kaizuka Inaho menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu…,"Slaine memajukan sedikit kepalanya, "aku juga boleh makan dahulu sebelum mencuci muka dan mandi?"

Inaho diam beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Saat kau sudah sangat kelaparan dan merasa hampir mati, akan kuizinkan."

Jawaban yang kurang memuaskan, tapi Slaine masih bisa mentolerir untuk hal satu itu. "Tidak ada telur?"

"Sekali dalam seminggu akan kuganti dengan daging,"janji Inaho.

"Tiga!" Slaine mengangkat tiga jarinya sementara sumpit ia jepit dengan ibu jari.

"Tidak,"jawab Inaho cepat. "Dua."

Slaine tampak memutar bola matanya, mempertimbangkan semua perkataan yang baru saja diucapkan walinya itu. Ia menundukkan kepala, menggerakkan kepala ke kiri dan kanan, mengerutkan dahi seolah sedang berpikir keras. Apa lagi yang perlu mendapat toleransi pemuda itu ya? Mumpung pemuda itu sedang tidak menjadi dirinyan sendiri, mungkin ini saat yang baik untuk melonggarkan peraturan-peraturan aneh yang biasa ia terapkan pada Slaine.

Sementara Slaine berpikir, Inaho, dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresinya, menilai reaksi gadis di hadapannya. Dari gelagatnya, mungkin gadis itu sudah lupa bahwa mereka tengah berbicara soal Slaine yang hendak keluar dari rumah. Inaho harap, gadis itu memang sudah membuang jauh-jauh niat untuk keluar dari rumah ini. Ia sudah sangat melonggarkan prinsip-prinsip yang seharusnya ia terapkan pada gadis itu.

"Sepertinya boleh juga,"ujar gadis itu akhirnya. "Kau janji?"

Inaho menggerakkan kepala sedikit. "Aku janji."

Gadis berambut platina itu menyunggingkan senyum saat mendengar perkataan Inaho. Ia menunjuk Inaho dengan sumpit yang ada di tangannya dan berkata, "Aku takkan memaafkanmu kalau kau ingkar janji, Kaizuka-san."

Melihatnya, Kaizuka Inaho turut menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat tipis. Sangat-sangat tipis hingga tidak dapat dideteksi oleh Slaine. Pemuda itu pun tidak memperlihatkan wajahnya lebih lama dan memilih untuk menatap mangkuk nasinya. Sembari menyantap nasi, pemuda itu berkata, "Habiskan makananmu."

...

Malam semakin larut ketika Inaho dan Slaine selesai makan malam. Sementara Inaho membereskan peralatan makan dan piring kotor, Slaine kembali ke kamarnya dan mengambil buku PRnya. Ia membawa buku-buku tersebut ke _coffee table_ yang ada di ruang keluarga dan meletakkan buku juga peralatan tulisnya di sana. Sebelum mulai mengerjakan, ia menghidupkan TV dan memilih acara kesukaannya untuk ditonton selama ia bergulat dengan tugas-tugasnya.

Suara televisi membuat ruang keluarga yang biasanya hening menjadi sedikit lebih ramai. Slaine lebih suka acara yang menampilkan video klip lagu-lagu terbaru dibandingkan menonton film. Kalau video klip nya menarik, Slaine akan mengangkat kepalanya dan menonton video klip terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali ke tugas-tugasnya. Tapi tidak, dia tidak akan memandangi TV terlalu lama. Kaizuka-san akan menceramahinya bila ia lebih memilih menonton dibanding mengerjakan tugasnya.

Selesai mengerjakan tugas, Slaine lebih suka naik ke tempat tidur dan membenamkan diri dalam selimutnya yang hangat. Namun Slaine tidak mau memancing pertengkaran lebih lanjut dengan Kaizuka-san. Karena itu, meskipun sambil malas-malasan, gadis itu beranjak ke kamar mandi dan tenggelam dalam aktivitasnya di sana. Lima belas menit kemudian, ia sudah keluar dengan baju piyama dan siap untuk tidur.

"Selamat malam, Kaizuka-san,"ujarnya sambil menuju ke kamarnya dan menguap.

Inaho hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum membalas ucapannya. Ia menunggu hingga Slaine masuk ke dalam kamar sebelum perhatiannya beralih ke hal lain. Melihat buku PR yang berserakan di atas _coffee table_ , Inaho pun menghela napas. Besok pagi, ia pasti harus menteleportasi lagi buku PR itu ke dalam tas Slaine.

Ia sudah pernah mengingatkan untuk memasukkan saja bukunya ke dalam tas setelah dikerjakan. Namun gadis itu tidak pernah melakukannya. Ia selalu membiarkan buku-buku itu berserakan dan baru memasukkannya ke dalam tas pagi-pagi sekali. Itu pun kalau gadis itu sedang tidak terlambat bangun dan masih punya waktu untuk sarapan pagi. Belum lagi, mulai besok ia harus menambahkan lima menit pada waktu tidur Slaine. Benar-benar seperti disengaja saja.

Inaho berjalan mendekat pada _coffee table_ dan duduk di sofa. Ia membolak-balik buku PR yang ditinggalkan Slaine di atas meja sebelum mengembalikannya kembali. Setelahnya, pemuda bermanik karat itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa dan memejamkan mata. Punggung tangannya diletakkan di atas dahinya dan ia menghela napas.

Melelahkan sekali.

Tak pernah terbayang olehnya bahwa tinggal bersama seorang gadis yang baru tujuh belas tahun itu sebegini menguras energi. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa mengingatkan hal-hal kecil ternyata tidak mudah. Berulang kali ia harus berdebat lebih dulu sebelum peringatannya diindahkan. Bahkan tak jarang peringatan-peringatannya diabaikan oleh gadis satu itu. Inaho benar-benar membutuhkan kesabaran ekstra untuk menghadapi gadis satu itu.

Padahal bagi Kaizuka Inaho, kesabaran adalah sesuatu yang selalu dimilikinya. Kesabarannya sudah teruji saat ia harus menanti dan mencari selama lima ratus tahun untuk menemukan sosok dengan bola mata sebiru lautan dan rambut perak platina yang sama. Ia tahu, kesabarannya akan membuahkan hasil dan ia sudah membuktikannya. Lima ratus tahun penantian tidak berarti lagi baginya saat ia melihat sosok mungil yang menyembunyikan diri di balik mantel ayahnya.

Inaho tidak pernah lupa bagaimana sosok gadis kecil itu menatapnya dengan manik sebiru lautan yang berkaca-kaca. Ia harus mengendalikan dirinya sendiri sekalipun tangannya sudah ingin sekali mendekap sosok si gadis dan menyentuhkan jemarinya di rambut platinanya yang halus. Jelas, ia tidak suka bila nanti Ayah anak itu melarangnya mendekati gadis itu karena tindakannya yang tidak sopan.

Sejak itu, ia selalu berusaha berperan sebagai tetangga yang sewajarnya. Ia menahan diri sedemikian rupa untuk tidak sering-sering berkunjung, juga menahan diri untuk tidak ikut campur dalam urusan rumah tangga mereka. Ia mengamati dan mengambil jarak yang cukup untuk menjaga gadis itu dengan caranya sendiri. Sekali lagi, kesabaran seorang Kaizuka Inaho lah yang banyak berperan dalam lima tahun menjadi tetangga Saazbaum-san.

Setelah lima tahun menjadi tetangga, ia takkan pernah menyangka bahwa Saazbaum-san akan tertabrak mobil dan meninggalkan putrinya seperti itu. Kaizuka Inaho tadinya mengira bahwa ia masih perlu bersabar beberapa tahun lagi sebelum ia dapat mengambil gadis itu dari ayahnya. Tak pernah terbesit di pikirannya bahwa ia justru akan menjadi wali bagi gadis itu. Kalau saja waktu itu ia tidak terburu-buru membuat kesimpulan, mungkin mereka tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Semua kesalahannya. Kesalahannya karena tidak dapat bersabar, kesalahannya karena tidak dapat menahan diri. Andai saja waktu itu ia sanggup bersabar, mungkin akan lain ceritanya…

 _Inaho masuk ke dalam ruangan berdinding dan berlantai papan kayu yang besarnya tidak lebih dari lima kali lima meter. Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat altar tempat meletakkan foto, lilin, dan simbol-simbol keagamaan, juga sebuah peti berukuran dua kali satu meter yang terletak di belakang altar. Tak jauh dari altar, seorang gadis bergaun hitam dengan rambut perak platina sedang duduk melipat kakinya dan menyandarkan salah satu bahunya ke dinding._

 _Melihatnya, Inaho memutuskan untuk masuk dan memberi penghormatan sebentar sebelum melipat kaki untuk duduk di samping gadis berambut platina perak itu. Ia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa dan hanya diam di sana hingga gadis itu membuka mulutnya._

 _"_ _Kaizuka-san,"panggil gadis itu._

 _Inaho tidak menoleh, ia hanya bergumam untuk menanggapi._

 _Mendengar gumaman pemuda bermanik karat itu, si gadis akhirnya melanjutkan ucapannya, "Terima kasih sudah datang."_

 _Perkataan gadis itu hanya mendapat anggukan kepala dari Kaizuka Inaho. Ia sendiri tidak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi dan hanya duduk di samping gadis berambut platina itu. Benar saja, tak lama gadis itu pun akhirnya kembali angkat bicara._

 _"_ _Apa kau buru-buru?"_

 _Inaho menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya, "Tidak juga."_

 _"_ _Tolong temani aku sebentar."_

 _Kaizuka Inaho tidak berekspresi sekalipun ia cukup terkejut mendengar permintaan tersebut. Namun, Inaho memutuskan untuk tidak mempermasalahkan permintaan itu dan mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan._

 _"_ _Mana keluargamu?"_

 _Ditanya soal keluarga, gadis itu malah menghela napasnya. Kepalanya yang sedari tadi disandarkan di dinding akhirnya diangkat dan ia menatap foto Saazbaum-san yang diletakkan di atas altar. "'Tidak ada."_

 _Sekalipun bingung, wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasanya. Apakah pertanyaannya kurang jelas? Ataukah bagi gadis ini, keluarganya hanya ayahnya seorang? Makanya begitu ayahnya meninggal, gadis ini tidak punya siapapun lagi yang dapat dianggap sebagai keluarganya?_

 _'_ _Ah, sudahlah! Lebih baik ditanyakan saja,' pikir Inaho. "Jadi, karena ayahmu sudah meninggal maka kau tidak punya siapapun lagi?"_

 _Gadis itu mengangguk._

 _"_ _Paman?"Inaho kembali bertanya walaupun tatapannya mengarah ke altar, "Bibi?"_

 _Gadis itu menggeleng. "Aku tidak kenal mereka."_

 _"_ _Bukan berarti tidak ada,"ujar Inaho. "Kau bisa mulai mengenal mereka, Slaine."_

 _Gadis yang dipanggil Slaine itu kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mereka tidak berniat mengenalku, aku pun tidak berniat mengenal mereka."_

 _"_ _Kau harus mengenal mereka,"jawab Inaho. "Bukankah nantinya mereka yang akan merawatmu menggantikan Saazbaum-san?"_

 _Mendengar perkataan pemuda di sampingnya, Slaine malah tertawa sinis. "Mereka tidak tertarik mengenalku, Tuan Kaizuka yang terhormat. Mereka hanya tertarik pada harta ayahku. Sayangnya, tidak ada sepeser pun harta yang dapat ayahku berikan pada mereka karena semuanya jatuh padaku."_

 _"_ _Oh,"gumam Inaho._

 _"_ _Mereka berdebat untuk memutuskan siapa yang akan mengambilku menjadi anak,"lanjut Slaine dengan tangan terkepal menggenggam roknya erat. "Tapi di dalam perdebatan itu, mereka hanya mempertimbangkan kondisi keluarga mereka di mana aku tidak termasuk di dalamnya."_

 _Inaho tidak heran akan hal itu. Harta kekayaan Saazbaum-san pastilah sangat berlimpah karena ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan putri semata wayangnya. Belum lagi, penghasilannya sebagai seorang konsultan saham, pasti lebih dari cukup untuk menyekolahkan Slaine setinggi-tingginya. Bukan hal yang aneh bila keluarganya berebut soal harta kekayaan seperti ini._

 _"_ _Aku tidak butuh uangnya,"ujar gadis itu ketika Inaho masih memikirkan soal Saazbaum-san. "Aku hanya ingin Tou-chan."_

 _"_ _Ayahmu sudah meninggal, Slaine."Inaho berkata dengan datar, mengingatkan gadis itu._

 _"_ _Aku tahu."_

 _Inaho menggerakkan kepala dan melihat bahwa gadis itu sudah duduk sambil memeluk lututnya, kepalanya sendiri ditundukkan hingga menyentuh lutut. "Orang yang sudah meninggal, takkan bisa hidup kembali, Slaine."_

 _"_ _Aku tahu."_

 _"_ _Manusia,"ujar Inaho, berusaha menahan dorongan untuk tidak menyentuh kepala gadis itu, "tidak ada yang dapat hidup abadi."_

 _Kali ini, Slaine hanya menunduk mendengar ucapan Inaho. Ia tidak mengucapkan kata-kata bahwa ia sudah tahu seperti sebelumnya dan lebih memilih untuk diam. Saat ini ia tidak butuh nasihat dari Kaizuka-san. Ia hanya ingin Tou-channya dan apa yang Kaizuka Inaho tahu soal itu? Pemuda itu tentunya takkan memahami kerinduannya pada tangan hangat Tou-channya, pada suara tawa maupun gerak-gerik Tou-channya. Pemuda itu tidak tahu apa-apa soal Tou-channya. Pemuda itu..Pemuda itu…_

 _"_ _Kaizuka-san…"_

 _"_ _Ya?"_

 _"_ _Pulanglah,"kata gadis itu akhirnya. "Maaf sudah menahanmu."_

 _Lagi, Inaho berdiam diri sebentar sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Tidak mau."_

 _Slaine ingin sekali mengabaikan kekeras kepalaan pemuda satu itu, namun tidak kali ini. Ia hanya ingin sendirian. Sendirian di ruangan ini sebelum mereka mengambil sang ayah dari sisinya untuk selama-lamanya. Ia tidak membutuhkan seorang Kaizuka Inaho untuk berada bersamanya di ruangan ini. Ia tidak terlalu mengenal pemuda itu dan ia segan menunjukkan airmatanya pada orang yang tak begitu dikenalnya._

 _"_ _Kumohon,"ujar Slaine sekali lagi. "Pulanglah."_

 _Seolah sengaja memancing amarah, pemuda itu malah berkata, "Tidak."_

 _Kepala Slaine terangkat, alisnya menukik tajam. Tangannya mencengkeram ujung jas hitam yang dikenakan pemuda berambut dark brown itu di luar kemeja putihnya. Kali ini, ia menggunakan suara yang lumayan keras untuk berkata, "Pergi! Tinggalkan aku!"_

 _Airmata Slaine mengalir deras saat ia mencoba mengusir pemuda itu. Tangannya masih menggenggam ujung jas yang dikenakan Kaizuka-san, namun kepalanya tertunduk. Suara keras yang tadi dikeluarkannya kini hanya berupa cicitan yang nyaris tak bisa didengar. Ia mencoba sedapat mungkin untuk meredam tangisnya, namun airmatanya malah semakin deras mengalir._

 _"_ _Pergi!" panggil Slaine. "Tolong!"_

 _Melihat gadis itu menangis, Inaho hanya bisa menunduk, memandanginya. Ia ingin sekali menyentuh rambut platina itu, ingin menghapus setiap bulir airmata yang jatuh dari manik sebiru lautan itu, ingin menyentuhkan tangannya pada wajah gadis itu dan mengecup bibir merah si gadis. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Jangankan mengecup bibir merah muda yang kebasahan itu, saat ini, ia bahkan bukan orang yang diinginkan gadis itu untuk menyentuh rambutnya, untuk menghapus bulir airmata yang jatuh, ataupun menyentuh wajahnya._

 _Jauh. Jarak di antara mereka terlampau jauh. Jarak ini membuat Kaizuka Inaho tidak bisa bersikap lebih dibanding seorang tetangga yang datang melayat. Dengan jarak sejauh ini, ia tidak berdaya untuk menghapus setiap airmata yang mengalir dari bola mata gadis itu. Dengan jarak ini, ia hanya dapat menatap tanpa sanggup melakukan apa pun._

 _Bagaimana caranya? Bagaimana caranya agar ia dapat mendekat dan memperkecil jarak di antara mereka? Bagaimana caranya agar ia dapat menyentuh gadis itu? Bagaimana caranya agar ia dapat menghentikan airmata gadis itu tanpa perlu alasan untuk melakukannya?_

 _Sementara Inaho berpikir, gadis itu masih menangis dan mulai memanggil-manggil ayahnya. Semua emosi yang ia tahan di hadapan keluarga sang ayah justru tumpah saat pemuda keras kepala itu enggan meninggalkan tempatnya. Padahal Slaine tidak ingin memperlihatkan airmatanya, tidak pada orang yang tidak terlalu dikenalnya. Tapi kenapa ia justru menangis di hadapan pemuda ini? Bahkan sampai mencengkeram jasnya yang sedikit beraroma jeruk dan menumpahkan airmatanya di sana._

 _Slaine menangis dan terus menangis hingga beberapa saat lamanya. Selama itu, pemuda di hadapannya tidak mengatakan apa pun dan tidak juga melakukan apa pun. Pemuda itu hanya diam membisu dan membiarkan Slaine menangis hingga lega._

 _"_ _Pulanglah," ujar Slaine yang akhirnya berhasil menguasai diri dan dengan suara pelan ia menarik kepalanya dari jas yang dikenakan pemuda itu. Tangannya diletakkan di dada pemuda itu dan ia mendorongnya "dan terima kasih."_

 _Pemuda itu tidak langsung menjawab. Saat membuka mulut pun yang diucapkannya malah, "Kapan Saazbaum-san dikremasi?"_

 _"_ _Besok,"jawab Slaine sambil menundukkan kepala. "Kau tidak perlu datang."_

 _"_ _Aku akan datang."_

 _Gadis berambut platina itu mengangkat kepalanya, "Kubilang, kau tidak perlu datang! Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali, Kaizuka Inaho?"_

 _"_ _Aku akan datang,"ulang Inaho seolah tak mendengar perkataan Slaine sebelumnya. "Lalu setelah itu, kita akan pulang bersama."_

 _"_ _Tidak perlu,"tukas Slaine, "aku akan lama sekali di sana."_

 _"_ _Hanya sampai proses kremasi Saazbaum-san selesai,"ucap Inaho. "Setelahnya, kau akan pulang, lalu mengambil semua barang yang kau butuhkan dari apartemen Saazbaum-san dan memindahkannya ke apartemenku."_

 _"_ _Apa?"_

 _"_ _Mulai besok,"ujar Inaho, "aku yang akan menjadi walimu."_

 _Otak Slaine berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan oleh pemuda bermanik karat itu. Ia mencoba mengulang kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan dan mengernyitkan dahi karena tidak menemukan makna lain dari kata-kata tersebut. Yang ia dengar, pemuda di hadapannya ini tengah menawarkan diri untuk menjadi walinya. Benar 'kan? Ia tidak salah dengar 'kan?_

 _"_ _Aku tidak butuh uang ayahmu,"lanjut pemuda itu, "kau bisa menyimpannya untuk kebutuhanmu nanti."_

 _"_ _Tunggu! Tunggu sebentar!"Slaine mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menawarkan diri?"_

 _"_ _Karena…"_

 _"_ _Karena?"_

 _Inaho diam sebentar, memperkirakan alasan apa yang perlu ia ucapkan. Mengatakan bahwa ia hanya ingin memperkecil jarak di antara mereka, pasti akan membuat Slaine mengerutkan dahi karena bingung. Ia juga tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa ia sudah mengenal Slaine lebih lama dari lima ratus tahun yang lalu. Lebih-lebih tidak mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa selama lima ratus tahun ini ia terus mencari Slaine dan berharap bahwa ia akan bertemu kembali dengannya._

 _Jadi alih-alih mengatakan semua alasan tersebut, Inaho pun berkata, "Saazbaum-san sahabat dekatku. Saazbaum-san yang memintaku merawatmu bila suatu saat nanti ia terkena bencana."_

 _Slaine kembali mengerutkan dahi. Memang, ayahnya pernah berkelakar bahwa ia akan menyerahkan Slaine pada Kaizuka-san karena melihat bahwa pemuda itu cukup cakap melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Belum lagi, mereka memang teman yang cukup akrab sekalipun usia mereka tampak jauh berbeda. Tapi jelas sekali bukan ini maksudnya._

 _"_ _Kaizuka-san, kurasa Tou-chan hanya bercanda saja saat mengatakannya, kau tidak perlu menganggapnya serius."_

 _"_ _Kau tidak akan ikut Paman dan Bibimu,"lanjut Inaho sambil bangkit berdiri. "Mereka takkan merawatmu dengan baik."_

 _"_ _Kaizuka-san!"_

 _"_ _Serahkan padaku."Pemuda itu tidak mendengarkan lagi ucapan Slaine. "Biar kuurus dokumen dan sebagainya."_

 _"_ _Kaizuka-san, dengarkan aku! Aku tidak bisa tinggal begitu saja denganmu. Kau bukan keluargaku, juga bukan kerabatku. Kau tidak bisa memungutku seperti anak kucing atau anak anjing yang kau temukan di jalan hanya karena kau kasihan padaku."_

 _"_ _Bisa saja, semua bisa diatur."_

 _"_ _Aku tidak mau!"Slaine berdiri di hadapan pemuda itu dan menarik kerah kemeja putih yang dikenakan olehnya. "Aku tidak akan ikut denganmu atau kerabat ayahku. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Jangan ikut campur dengan hidupku!"_

 _"_ _Tidak. Secara hukum kau baru dianggap dewasa dan berhak mengurus dirimu sendiri setelah berumur delapan belas tahun."Kaizuka Inaho menjelaskan. "Bila kasus ini dibawa ke pengadilan pun kesempatan kau menang hampir tidak ada. Tinggal kau pilih, menyerah dan tinggal denganku atau melanjutkan urusan ini ke pengadilan. Pilihanmu."_

 _Ditantang seperti itu membuat Slaine hanya bisa menganga. Pengadilan? Hukum? Hanya untuk mengurus tempat tinggal saja kenapa serumit itu? Apa ia tidak bisa tinggal seorang diri saja? Ia tidak mau lagi tinggal dalam keluarga dan kehilangan mereka nanti._

 _Melihat Slaine hanya diam, Inaho pun menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pergelangan tangan si gadis yang masih mencengkeram kemejanya. Ia melepaskannya dengan hati-hati agar tidak menyakiti gadis itu. Begitu pegangan terlepas, pemuda itu terus berjalan dan hendak melewati ambang pintu._

 _Setelah beberapa langkah, ia mendengar namanya kembali disebut sehingga ia menggerakkan kepala kembali ke arah gadis berambut platina yang ditinggalkannya. Ia menajamkan telinga, terutama ketika mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Ia harap, pendengarannya tidak bermasalah._

 _"_ _Percobaan."Gadis itu akhirnya berkata. "Untuk sementara, aku akan tinggal denganmu hingga cukup dewasa untuk tinggal sendiri."_

 _Walaupun sedikit, Kaizuka Inaho menyunggingkan seulas senyum di wajahnya. Ia kembali berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya melewati ambang pintu. Sepertinya senyum masih belum menghilang dari wajahnya karena beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya sempat meliriknya sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Namun, Inaho tidak mau ambil pusing soal sikap orang-orang itu. Ia hanya terus bergumam, "Memperkecil jarak. Confirmed."_

 _..._

 _Thank you for reading! Mind R &R?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note:_

 _Nanaho Haruka , Kanato-desu, arigatou for the review! It's helping me to continue writing actually XD_

 **Aldnoah Zero** not mine

 **Obsession** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gender Bender, Fem!Slaine**

 ** _Enjoy !_**

 **Chapter 3 : Let's go home!**

"Kaizuka-san? Kaizuka-san?"

Inaho membuka matanya saat melihat seseorang berdiri di hadapannya dan memegangi lengannya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Perhatiannya langsung tertuju pada gadis berambut platina yang telah mengenakan seragam sekolah dan mengikat rambutnya menjadi ekor kuda.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahi. "Apa kau sakit?"

Alih-alih menjawab, pemuda itu malah bertanya, "Jam berapa sekarang?"

Mendengar pertanyaan si pemuda berambut _dark brown_ , Slaine hanya menghela napas. Tubuhnya yang semula dicondongkan ke depan kini ia tarik ke belakang, kembali mengambil jarak di antara mereka berdua. Lalu ia berkata, "Tujuh lewat lima. Tumben sekali kau masih tertidur pada jam segini."

"Ah!"Inaho menyentuhkan tangannya ke dahi, "Sarapannya…"

"Tidak perlu,"ujar Slaine sembari beranjak melewati sofa, mengambil buku PRnya yang ada di atas _coffee table_ dan beranjak menuju ke pintu keluar. "Kau istirahat saja, Kaizuka-san! Aku berangkat dulu."

"Biar kuantar."

"Tidak perlu." Slaine menghadapkan kembali tubuhnya ke arah pemuda yang baru bangun dari tidurnya itu. "Sudah kubilang, kau istirahat saja di rumah! Mungkin sebenarnya kau sakit."

"Kau tunggu di luar, akan kuambil kunci mobilku."

"Kaizu… _Argh_!"Slaine mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. "Sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu mengantar. Kau dengar aku? Hei!"

Gadis berambut platina itu mengikuti si pemuda berambut _dark brown_ melintasi ruang keluarga menuju ke kamar si pemuda. Mereka melewati ambang pintu dan menuju ke meja kerja yang ada di sebelah ruang tidur. Tanpa mengindahkan protes Slaine, pemuda itu membuka laci dan menarik keluar kunci mobil yang ada di dalamnya. Begitu sudah menemukannya ia langsung mengantunginya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Slaine.

Berhubung tidak terbesit ide lain di pikirannya, Slaine pun merentangkan kedua tangannya menghalangi jalan Inaho. Upayanya sukses membuat manik karat itu menoleh ke arahnya dan mengangkat alis seolah menanyakan apa masalahnya. Setidaknya pemuda itu menunggu hingga Slaine menjelaskan maksud tindakannya.

"Aku tidak mau diantar."Slaine mengucapkannya dengan nada mengancam.

"Ditolak."Inaho menjawab dan menggunakan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan tangan Slaine. "Waktunya tidak cukup kalau kau naik kereta."

"Tapi aku tidak suka diantar!"Slaine buru-buru bergerak mengikuti pemuda berambut _dark brown_ itu. Ia kembali menghadang di hadapan Inaho dan berkata, "Kau sudah lupa pengalaman buruk saat kau mengantarku ke sekolah dulu?"

"Tidak akan sampai begitu."

"Mana mungkin!"tukas Slaine. "Kau sih enak bisa langsung pulang begitu saja meninggalkan siswi-siswi yang menganggapmu selebritis. Sementara aku masih harus menghadapi mereka selama sisa waktu enam jam di sekolah. Kalau mereka tidak bisa bertanya padamu, mereka akan bertanya padaku dan bagiku itu cukup mengganggu!"

"Slaine…"

"Apa?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat." Inaho menyentuhkan tangannya ke dahi.

Gadis berambut perak platina itu tidak jadi menyumpah serapah setelah mendengar perkataan Inaho. Baginya, Kaizuka-san hari ini dan kemarin memang sedikit berbeda. Biasanya pemuda itu pasti akan mendebatnya hingga Slaine tidak punya pilihan selain mengikuti keinginannya. Kali ini, pemuda itu tidak mendebatnya habis-habisan memang tapi tetap saja perkataannya harus dituruti. Slaine tidak tahu mana yang lebih baik.

Sementara melihat Slaine diam, Inaho akhirnya berkata, "Lagipula aku juga perlu membeli daging di dekat sekolahmu."

"Hah? Kenapa mesti di sana?" Slaine spontan bertanya. "Di supermarket seberang juga menjual daging. Kenapa harus supermarket di dekat sekolahku?"

"Karena…," Inaho berpikir sebentar, mencari-cari alasan yang masuk akal, "daging di sana tidak begitu segar. Lebih segar di dekat sekolahmu."

"Darimana kau tahu? Kau 'kan tidak pernah membeli daging? Melewati counternya juga tidak."

"Tetangga sebelah yang bilang," jawab Inaho. "Dia merekomendasikan daging di dekat sekolahmu."

Masih merasa alasan itu tidak masuk akal, Slaine kembali berkata, "Tapi…"

Baru sepatah kata diucapkan, Inaho sudah memotongnya dengan berkata, "Sukiyaki. Malam ini Sukiyaki."

Slaine kembali menutup mulutnya begitu mendengar menu makan malam hari ini. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada lalu berkata, "Apakah banyak daging irisnya?"

"Kuusahakan."

Bibir si gadis sedikit mengerucut sementara dahinya berkerut, tampak berpikir keras. Inaho mengamati reaksi gadis di hadapannya, bila perkiraannya benar maka gadis itu akan berkata…

'Hanya sampai di depan supermarket saja,'

"Sampai di depan supermarket, tidak lebih tidak kurang?"

Inaho sudah memperkirakannya. "Deal."

...

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa itu Koumori?"

Inaho menoleh ke arah gadis berambut platina yang duduk di kursi samping pengemudi. Ia sampai bertanya kembali untuk memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tidak salah. Betulkah gadis itu menyebut kata 'Koumori'? Atau ia hanya salah dengar?

"Koumori..," ulang Slaine yang tengah memainkan gantungan handphone berbentuk kelelawar di tangannya, sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa Inaho tengah menatapnya. "Kau menyebutkannya dalam tidurmu tadi."

Mendengar penjelasan Slaine, Inaho kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke depan. Ia hanya bergumam 'Oh' seperti biasa saat mendengar penjelasan atau pernyataan gadis itu. Namun kali ini ia tak ingin pembicaraan ini berakhir begitu saja. Jadi ia kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka dengan berkata, "Kenapa kau bertanya?"

Slaine sudah tak heran diberi pertanyaan bila mengajukan suatu pertanyaan. Jadi akhirnya gadis itu berkata, "Hanya ingin tahu saja. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau menjawab, bukan masalah juga buatku."

Inaho menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit, perhatiannya kembali beralih ke jalan. Ia menggerakkan tangannya di persneling, menginjak gas sehingga mobil kembali berjalan. "Dia wanita yang penting bagiku."

Perkataan pemuda berambut _dark brown_ itu membuat Slaine kembali menoleh. Jujur saja, Slaine tidak menyangka akan diberi jawaban sejelas ini. Ia mengira pertanyaannya akan diganti dengan pertanyaan lain, tapi sama sekali tidak menyangka akan diberikan jawaban lengkap. Apakah ada yang salah dengan pemuda ini? Sejak kemarin sore tindak tanduknya berbeda sekali dengan pemuda yang Slaine kenal selama ini.

"Wanita…yang penting?" Slaine kembali bertanya. "Ibumu?"

'Kenapa harus ibunya, Slaine?' batin si gadis, menyesali pertanyaan yang terucap begitu saja dari mulutnya. Masalahnya, ia hampir tak pernah melihat Kaizuka-san bersama dengan seorang wanita kecuali ibu-ibu tetangga sebelah. Makanya ia tak yakin saat mendengar bahwa Kaizuka-san memiliki sosok wanita yang penting baginya.

"Bukan," jawab pemuda itu dengan nada yang membuat Slaine tidak tahan untuk tak menatap ke arahnya. Pilihannya tidak salah, berkat itu ia dapat melihat senyum langka yang muncul di wajah seorang Kaizuka Inaho. "Dia... seseorang yang sangat penting."

Slaine menatap pemuda itu selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berkata, "Apa dia… pacarmu? Kalian berpacaran jarak jauh?"

"Tidak."

"Jadi?" Entah mengapa rasa ingin tahunya timbul.

"Dia sudah meninggal."

"O-oh,"Slaine buru-buru menundukkan kepala, "maafkan aku."

Kaizuka Inaho tidak mengatakan apa-apa, senyum langka yang tersungging di wajahnya pun lenyap tak berbekas. Ia hanya menatap ke jalan, dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya terbagi antara jalanan dan sosok wanita yang baru saja dibicarakan. Ia bisa saja membicarakan wanita itu dengan gadis yang duduk di sampingnya, tapi mau dibicarakan seperti apapun ia tak yakin akan banyak gunanya. Memangnya gadis ini bisa menjelma menjadi wanita yang ia cintai dulu?

"Slaine…"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Slaine pun mengangkat kepalanya, "Apa?"

"Bila…"Inaho sedikit ragu, perlukah ia mengatakannya? Perlukah? Ah, mungkin ia coba saja. "Bila ternyata di galaksi ini ada makhluk setara manusia, yang memiliki umur panjang, kecerdasan juga teknologi lebih tinggi dari manusia, apakah kau percaya?"

Slaine sampai mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Ya, Kaizuka-san?"

"Makhluk selain manusia," ulang Inaho. "Kau percaya?"

Manik sebiru lautan itu berputar sedikit saat mendengar ucapan Kaizuka Inaho. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya lalu berkata, "Aku pernah menonton sesuatu yang mirip itu. Kalau tidak salah, judulnya Aldnoah Zero. Kita sedang membicarakan film ini? Atau mungkin alien maksudmu?"

"Tidak, tapi kurang lebih ya."

Selama beberapa saat, Slaine hanya menatap pemuda berambut _dark brown_ yang masih tetap serius menatap ke jalan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa pemuda itu akan menatap ke arahnya, menunjuknya sambil menertawainya. Sebaliknya malah pemuda itu memasang wajah serius, masih menunggu jawabannya. Slaine pun berpikir keras sementara radio di mobil terus mengalunkan lagu terbaru berjudul 'Alien'.

Sekarang, Slaine berpikir keras. Ia tidak paham dengan perubahan pembicaraan yang mendadak dengan topik yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya ini. Seingatnya, tadi ia berinisiatif untuk bertanya soal wanita bernama 'Koumori' lalu tiba-tiba Kaizuka-san menanyakan soal alien. Jadi, apa hubungannya antara wanita bernama 'Koumori' dengan makhluk selain manusia di galaksi Bimasakti?

"Apa ini untuk bahan novelmu?" Slaine kembali bertanya. "Kau sedang mencari tahu soal manusia lain di galaksi?"

Melihat ekspresi keheranan ditambah kebingungan di wajah gadis itu, Kaizuka Inaho mengurungkan niatnya. Pandangan manik karatnya kembali mengarah ke jalan dan ia berkata, "Ya, untuk bahan novelku selanjutnya."

"Tumben kau mendiskusikannya denganku," ujar Slaine lagi. "Apakah wanita bernama 'Koumori' ini juga tokoh di dalam novelmu?"

Kaizuka Inaho memutar bola matanya, "Entah."

Alis Slaine terangkat mendengar jawaban pemuda yang sedang menyetir di sampingnya. Ia pun mengarahkan pandangannya ke jendela dan berkata, "Kalau kau bertanya pendapatku, mungkin aku percaya dan juga tidak percaya."

"Oh?" Inaho kembali menoleh ke arahnya. "Kau percaya?"

"Dibilang percaya karena tidak pernah melihat langsung, aku tak yakin," lanjut Slaine. "Tapi, apakah tidak mengerikan bila ada sesuatu selain manusia yang hidup di galaksi ini? Bagaimana kalau mereka juga ingin menguasai Bumi seperti di film Aldnoah Zero? Apa manusia Bumi punya kesempatan menang?"

"Tidak seperti itu." Inaho mengucapkannya dengan datar seperti biasa.

"Bagaimana ya," ujar Slaine sambil menaruh sikunya bersandar pada pintu mobil. "Kurasa pasti sulit sekali berinteraksi dengan makhluk seperti itu. Makhluk yang sudah punya teknologi tinggi, sudah punya peradaban lebih tinggi dari manusia, apa mereka mau berhubungan dengan manusia dan bukannya menganggap manusia sebagai serangga?"

Tangan Inaho mencengkeram setir lebih erat dari biasanya. Ucapan Slaine membuatnya tidak lagi fokus pada jalanan melainkan pada kata-kata gadis itu.

"Kalau,"Inaho kembali bertanya, "makhluk-makhluk itu sudah ada di bumi, beradaptasi sebagai manusia biasa dan berbaur seperti manusia pada umumnya, bagaimana?"

Slaine menoleh ke arahnya, "Kau serius, Kaizuka-san?"

"Kurasa, ya."

Sembari mendengus Slaine berkata, "Leluconmu tidak lucu, tahu! Kau membuatku merinding."

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" Inaho kembali bertanya. "Apa…kau takut bila mengetahui bahwa makhluk-makhluk semacam itu ada banyak jumlahnya dan sudah berbaur dengan manusia?"

"Hentikan!" Slaine menyentuhkan tangan dan meninju pelan bahu pemuda di sampingnya. "Aku tidak suka cerita horor macam ini. Kalau kau ingin membuat lelucon Halloween, buatlah sesuatu tentang penyihir atau Jack-o'- lantern! Bukan lelucon semacam ini."

Pemuda di sampingnya menatap gadis itu dari sudut matanya sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "Ya, leluconku tidak terlalu lucu."

"Sadar juga kau!" Slaine menimpali. Ia masih ingin mengomentari lelucon yang baru saja diucapkan Kaizuka-san, namun sesuatu membuat gadis itu tersentak dari tempat duduknya hingga ia kembali menyentuh bahu Kaizuka-san. Gadis itu pun berkata, "Kaizuka-san! Stop! Stop! Supermarket di sana!"

"Oh!"

Slaine menggerakkan bahu pemuda itu, memintanya untuk berhenti. Namun pemuda itu sama sekali tidak ada niatan menghentikan mobilnya. Malahan mobil melaju semakin kencang dan baru berhenti di samping bangunan yang sudah Slaine kenali dengan baik. Tidak sampai di depannya persis memang, tapi tetap saja terlihat dari siswa dan siswi yang datang.

"Kaizuka-san," Slaine akhirnya berkata, "mundur."

"Tidak bisa mundur, Slaine!" Inaho menjawab dengan tenang. "Sebaiknya kau turun sekarang, tinggal lima menit lagi sebelum bel berbunyi."

Perkataan yang tadinya sudah ada di ujung lidah Slaine terpaksa ia hentikan saat melihat bahwa gerbang sekolah sudah akan ditutup. Karena itu, tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih dan sebagainya, ia langsung turun dari mobil lalu berlari menuju gerbang. Diabaikannya tatapan para siswa yang melihatnya turun dari mobil mewah berwarna orange tersebut dan dengan tergesa-gesa ia mengganti sepatu lalu berlari ke kelasnya.

Dari jauh, Kaizuka Inaho hanya melihat hingga gadis itu masuk ke dalam sekolah. Ia masih mengamati hingga gadis itu benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya, baru setelahnya ia kembali memacu mobilnya. Ia memutar balik mobilnya di tikungan dan menuju ke supermarket yang tidak berapa jauh dari sekolahan Slaine.

"Lelucon katanya,"ujar pemuda itu sambil meletakkan tangannya di kepala, "kuharap juga ini hanya lelucon, Slaine."

...

"Tumben sekali," komentar Inko begitu melihat gadis dengan surai perak platina itu meletakkan tasnya di meja di samping tempat duduknya, "Kaizuka-san mengantarmu."

"Yeah!" Slaine menjawab, tidak terdengar antusias. "Dia memaksa."

"Bukannya dia selalu memaksa?" Inko kembali berkomentar mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu. "Kau yang bilang bahwa ia sulit didebat dan selalu mau menang sendiri? Kali ini alasan apa lagi yang ia ucapkan hingga kau menyerah dan membuatnya mengantarmu?"

"Daging."

"Hah?" Inko mengerutkan dahinya.

"Malam ini dia akan memasak Sukiyaki."Slaine mengeluarkan buku-buku dari tas nya juga alat tulis, baru duduk di tempatnya. "Dia sudah berjanji."

"Suki…yaki?" Inko bingung. Apa masalahnya dengan Sukiyaki? Bukankah itu makanan yang biasanya?

Slaine hanya mengangguk begitu mendengar pertanyaan Inko. Ia masih ingin melanjutkan ucapannya soal sukiyaki, sayangnya wali kelasnya sudah datang. Tak punya pilihan, Slaine pun menutup mulut dan membuka buku teks yang sudah ia siapkan. Pandangannya fokus ke depan, walaupun pikirannya masih melayang-melayang akan percakapan di mobil tadi.

Tentu saja ia syok dengan lelucon Halloween ala Kaizuka-san, tapi ia lebih penasaran dengan wanita spesial yang dimaksud pemuda itu. Bukan apa-apa sih, hanya saja, Kaizuka-san bukan tipe orang yang akan mengumbar hubungannya dengan orang lain. Apalagi, selama bertetangga ataupun tinggal bersama Slaine tidak pernah melihat pemuda itu menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita. Editor yang selama ini mendatangi tempat mereka pun pria, tetangga sebelah sudah ibu-ibu, sementara ketua perkumpulan apartemen adalah kakek-kakek berumur. Slaine tidak melihat ada kriteria yang cocok dengan gambaran seorang wanita dari karakter-karakter tersebut.

Lagipula, nama 'Koumori'itu aneh sekali. Apa ada seorang ibu yang memberi nama anak gadisnya 'Koumori'? Slaine tidak yakin. 'Koumori'itu bukannya kelelawar? Atau ada arti lainnya? Sefanatik-fanatiknya seorang Ibu terhadap Batman atau apa pun yang sejenis, memberi nama seorang anak 'Koumori' rasanya agak keterlaluan.

Tapi, kenapa ya ia harus repot-repot memikirkannya? Kenapa juga ia harus penasaran dengan seorang wanita yang tidak ada hubungan dengannya? Mau itu wanita yang penting bagi Kaizuka-san sekalipun, ia tak punya urusan dengan orang itu 'kan? Seperti bukan dirinya saja. Seharusnya ia menjaga jarak dan bukannya mencari tahu seperti ini.

"Kau masih memikirkan soal sukiyaki?" Inko bertanya dari tempat duduknya. Ia merendahkan kepala sedikit, menatap ke arah Slaine. "Apa seaneh itu memasak sukiyaki untuk makan malam?"

"Aneh,"ujar Slaine cepat. "Maniak telur itu mau memasak daging itu suatu keajaiban. Kau yang tidak pernah memakan tamagoyaki hampir setiap hari mungkin tidak menyadari keistimewaannya."

"Setiap hari?" Nada suara Inko sedikit meninggi, namun ia buru-buru mengecilkan suaranya begitu melihat bahwa tatapan beberapa siswi tertuju padanya. Ia hanya memberikan mereka senyum kecut dan menunggu hingga pandangan para siswi itu beralih darinya baru ia kembali berbisik pada Slaine. "Oke, itu aneh. Memang ada sesuatu sehingga kau harus memakan tamagoyaki?"

"Itu kesukaannya," jawab Slaine sambil menopang satu tangannya dan mulai fokus mencatat.

Inko mengangkat alis mendengar jawaban Slaine. Namun ia tidak berlama-lama menanyai sahabatnya karena wali kelasnya sudah mulai menatap ke arahnya. Mengikuti contoh yang diberikan Slaine, Inko pun mengambil alat tulisnya dan mulai mencatat. Beberapa kali ia melirik ke arah Slaine, namun yang dilirik tetap fokus pada tulisan yang ada di papan tulis. Mau tidak mau, Inko pun menyerah untuk bertanya dan kembali fokus pada catatannya.

Pikiran Slaine sendiri sedang terbagi sebetulnya, antara catatan juga pembicaraannya dengan Kaizuka-san. Namun, seiring dengan berputarnya jam, Slaine pun memilih untuk fokus pada pelajaran. Ia mencatat dan memperhatikan semua penjelasan Sensei hingga Inko sekalipun tidak bisa mengganggunya bila ia sedang berkonsentrasi. Paling tidak, ia harus menyingkirkan pikirannya soal Kaizuka-san untuk sementara waktu.

Sementara Slaine berkonsentrasi, jam terus berputar hingga tanpa terasa jarum jam sudah menunjukkan waktu makan siang. Bila biasanya ia punya bekal yang disiapkan oleh Kaizuka-san, kali ini ia terpaksa ke kantin untuk makan siang. Sebenarnya, ia malas bila harus ke kantin, namun ia lebih tidak suka bila perutnya berbunyi di jam pelajaran berikutnya hingga mengganggu konsentrasi. Belum lagi, ia enggan ditanya-tanya oleh orang lain perihal Kaizuka-san kalau ia tetap di dalam kelas. Karena itu mengalahkan rasa malasnya, Slaine pun mulai berjalan keluar kelas menuju ke kantin.

Ia berpapasan dengan gadis lain dengan surai merah maroon yang juga hendak ke kantin. Melihatnya, Slaine hanya mengangkat satu alisnya sebelum berjalan ke tujuan yang sama dengan gadis berambut merah maroon tersebut. Sementara si gadis berambut merah maroon hanya bergumam sedikit sebelum kembali berjalan.

"Tumben."

"Ya,"ujar Slaine seolah paham maksud gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya itu, "dia kesiangan hari ini."

"Seorang Kaizuka?"

"Seorang Kaizuka," Slaine balas menjawab. Mereka berdua memasuki kantin dan menimbang-nimbang makanan apa yang hendak dibeli dan bergegas menuju ke kios yang menjual makanan tersebut. Slaine memilih roti untuk makan siangnya sementara gadis yang satunya lagi memilih untuk memesan nasi kari. "Kau hanya makan nasi kari, Rayet-san?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu, "Apa boleh buat? Aku tidak punya orang tua yang gemar memasak seperti wali angkatmu."

"Maksudku…"

"Ya, ya," ujar Rayet seolah tahu apa yang hendak Slaine ucapkan, "orang tuaku bukan novelis pengangguran yang kerjanya di rumah sepanjang hari dan hobi memasak telur. Tapi aku juga tidak butuh simpatimu jadi simpan saja untukmu sendiri, Slaine."

Slaine mendecak begitu mendengar jawaban sahabatnya. "Kau tahu aku bukan hendak menanyakan orang tuamu."

"Bagiku terdengar seperti itu," jawab Rayet acuh sembari menyendok nasi karinya. Sembari mengunyah, perhatian Rayet terarah pada gadis berambut perak platina yang ada di hadapannya, "Kau serius hanya makan roti untuk makan siang?"

Slaine menganggukkan kepala, "Apa masalahnya?"

"Dibandingkan dengan bekalmu yang selalu luar biasa sih, roti tak lebih dari sekedar camilan," jawab Rayet sembari melahap makanan di piringnya. "Pastikan saja kau tidak kelaparan nanti."

"Tidak akan," jawab Slaine sembari tertawa kecil. Ia sendiri menggigit bagian rotinya dan mengunyahnya. Perhatiannya beralih ke brosur yang tertinggal di meja yang mereka berdua tempati. Ia mengangkat alisnya saat membaca huruf-huruf yang tertera di sana. "Festival Halloween?"

Rayet yang tengah menyuapkan nasi hanya mengangkat alisnya saat mendengar perkataan Slaine. Ia mengunyah makanan yang ada di mulutnya terlebih dahulu sebelum berkomentar, "Kenapa? Kau tertarik? Pesta kostum untuk memperingati Halloween katanya."

"Sejak kapan SMA kita merayakan Halloween?" Slaine mengambil brosur tersebut dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. "Tahun lalu bukankah tidak ada perayaan Halloween?"

"Harklight-senpai yang mengusulkan,"Rayet menjawab sambil meletakkan sendok yang sudah ia pakai. Ia mengambil tisu yang sengaja diletakkan di samping dan mengelap sisa makanan di mulutnya. "Katanya, ia ingin mengadakan festival yang berkesan yang dapat dikenang saat ia lulus nanti."

Slaine mengerutkan dahi, "Harklight-senpai?"

Rayet mengangguk.

Sepasang manik sebiru lautan itu kembali berputar menandakan kebingungan sang pemilik. Namun, si pemilik hanya bungkam, tidak mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Ia masih terus menatap ke arah brosur yang dipegangnya hingga roti yang belum dihabiskan pun tidak lagi menarik perhatiannya.

" _Nee_ , Rayet-san, apa kau percaya alien?"

Rayet yang tengah memainkan smartphonenya terdiam sebentar saat mendengar pertanyaan Slaine. Ia menatap Slaine, namun gadis itu masih tetap memandangi brosur di tangannya. Rayet menduga-duga apakah ini lelucon mendekati Halloween ataukah gadis ini serius? Tapi, siapapun pasti akan menebak kemungkinan yang pertama 'kan?

"Alien yang hidup berdampingan dengan manusia, punya umur panjang juga teknologi tinggi dan intelegensi lebih dari manusia. Kau percaya?" Slaine melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

Tanpa basa basi, Rayet menggerakkan punggung tangannya dan menggunakannya untuk menghantam dahi gadis bersurai perak platina itu. Akibatnya, gadis yang baru saja dipukulnya mengaduh pelan karena tindakannya dan mengusap-usap kepalanya. Sebelum gadis itu kembali bertanya, Rayet sudah lebih dulu berkata, "Kenapa tiba-tiba membicarakan _sains fiction_?"

"Hei! Aku hanya bertanya!"Slaine protes. "Kenapa aku dipukul?"

"Hanya ingin saja." Rayet menjawab dengan ketenangannya yang biasa. "Lagipula, memangnya kau percaya?"

"Antara percaya dan tidak," ucap Slaine sambil menopang dagu dengan satu tangannya, "aku tidak pernah melihatnya sendiri tapi juga tidak menyangkal bahwa kemungkinan itu ada."

Rayet memicingkan mata dan menunggu. Tanpa perlu berkomentar pun ia tahu Slaine akan melanjutkan ucapannya. Karena itu, ia hanya diam dan menatap Slaine.

"Kaizuka-san…,"ucap Slaine sambil memandangi brosur bertema Halloween tersebut, sementara roti yang seharusnya ia habiskan malah terlupakan begitu saja, "tadi menanyakannya padaku."

"Hah?"

"Menurutmu, apa dia bercanda?"Slaine menurunkan brosur dan berganti menatap Rayet sekarang. "Aku tidak bisa menebaknya kalau memang ia sedang bercanda. Ekspresi wajahnya selalu sama. Aku hampir saja mengira bahwa ia serius."

"Yah…"

"Kupikir ia sedang mendiskusikan bahan novel selanjutnya," Slaine melanjutkan ucapannya mengabaikan tanggapan Rayet, "tapi aku tidak terlalu yakin. Ia bukan tipe orang yang senang mendiskusikan isi cerita novelnya, editornya saja tidak pernah bisa membantahnya soal isi cerita. Aneh 'kan bila ia mendiskusikannya denganku? Jadi kupikir ia pasti sedang berupaya membuat lelucon, walaupun aku tidak bisa tertawa saat mendengarnya."

Rayet menatap gadis itu selama beberapa saat, sebelum memanggil namanya, "Slaine…"

"Ya?"

"Kau suka Kaizuka-san?"

Yang ditanya langsung gelagapan dan mengalihkan pandangannya, "K-kau bicara apa?"

"Nah," ujar Rayet sambil menunjuk Slaine. "Aku sedang berusaha membuat lelucon."

"L-lelucon katamu?" Slaine menatapnya tidak percaya. "Kau membuatku kaget tahu! Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

Rayet mengangkat bahu, "Kau sendiri tahu-tahu bertanya apakah aku percaya alien atau tidak. Walaupun memang pertanyaan itu dari Kaizuka-san, kau tidak perlu menanyakannya juga padaku 'kan? Jadi kupikir kau pun hanya membuat lelucon."

Slaine meringis mendengar pertanyaan Rayet. "Tapi ini dan itu berbeda 'kan?"

"Oh,"jawab Rayet hampir sama datarnya seperti Kaizuka-san. "Jadi?"

"Apa?"

"Kau suka tidak?"Rayet kembali bertanya. "Kalau kau tidak suka bilang saja tidak dan kalau memang suka bilang ya. Apa masalahnya?"

Mendengar perkataan Rayet, Slaine tak langsung menjawab. Pandangannya terarah ke tempat lain. Lalu ia pun berkata, "Aku tidak suka ataupun benci. Terhadapnya, aku berusaha untuk tidak terlalu emosional karena tidak mau terlalu terikat dengannya."

"Rumit sekali."

Slaine mengangguk, "Kehilangan seseorang itu menyakitkan."

Rayet mengangkat alis saat mendengarnya, "Tapi berusaha menjaga jarak walaupun jarak telah mengecil bukankah sama menyakitkannya?"

Kepala Slaine terarah kembali pada si gadis berambut merah maroon. Ia menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya sebelum berkata, "Apa maksudmu?"

Melihat tatapan ingin tahu di manik sebiru lautan itu dan kerutan di dahi sang pemilik, membuat Rayet urung menjelaskan maksudnya. Mungkin dugaannya salah. Mungkin hanya dirinya yang berpikir bahwa Slaine Saazbaum Troyard memiliki setitik perasaan pada novelis Kaizuka Inaho.

"Habiskan rotimu."

Slaine pun mengerucutkan bibir mendengar perkataan Rayet, "Kau seperti Kaizuka-san saja, Rayet-san."

...

Pemuda berambut _dark brown_ baru saja memasuki apartemennya. Bersamanya, ia membawa masuk seplastik penuh berisi bahan makanan yang dibelinya di supermarket. Ia melepas sepatu, meletakkan di tempatnya dan mengganti dengan sandal yang biasa ia gunakan di dalam rumah. Bahan makanannya sendiri ia letakkan di atas meja dapur. Ia berjalan melewati dapur, masuk ke kamar untuk menaruh kunci mobil di dalam laci meja kerjanya seperti biasa. Kakinya sudah akan membawanya ke dapur lagi ketika ia melihat sosok tak asing yang duduk di ruang keluarganya.

Ia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan hati-hati, sementara manik karatnya menatap waspada pada sosok yang tengah duduk tegak di sofa. Dengan kerah tegak, rambut secerah sinar matahari yang diatur sedemikian rupa, dan gaun mengembang, sosok itu tetap dapat duduk dengan nyaman di sana. Bola matanya yang sehijau zamrud itu baru menatap Kaizuka Inaho saat pemuda itu beranjak mendekat perlahan ke arahnya.

"Ratu Asseylum," ujar pemuda itu dan membungkuk hormat di hadapan sosok yang tengah duduk di sofa. Ia tidak mengangkat kepalanya hingga sosok yang dipanggil Ratu itu menggerakkan tangannya dan memintanya untuk bangkit berdiri.

"Rumah yang nyaman, Inaho-san," ujar sang Ratu, "pemandangannya pun bagus dan suasananya tidak berisik, lingkungannya pun nyaman."

Inaho memutuskan untuk tidak menginterupsi. Ia diam mendengarkan sambil menganalisis perihal maksud kedatangan sang Ratu ke tempatnya. Satu dua hal terlintas di benaknya, namun ia harap bukan hal itu yang menjadi alasan mengapa sang Ratu berada di sini.

"Mungkin hanya di sini tempat yang cukup nyaman di Bumi, " sang Ratu kembali berkomentar, "aku mengerti mengapa kau memilih tinggal di sini selama lebih dari lima ratus tahun."

"Ratu Asseylum," Inaho menginterupsi perkataan sang Ratu, mengabaikan komentarnya walaupun tahu itu tak pantas, "mohon jelaskan maksud kedatangan Anda."

Asseylum vers Allusia menggerakkan kepalanya dan menatap ke arah Inaho. Senyum lembut terukir di wajahnya seperti biasanya. _The Smiling Queen_ pun bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mendekat pada pemuda yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Begitu mereka berhadapan, sang ratu menyentuhkan tangannya pada wajah pemuda itu dan berkata, "Bukankah sudah waktunya kau kembali, Inaho-san?"

Inaho sudah menduganya bahwa inilah maksud kedatangan sang Ratu. Masa tinggalnya di Bumi memang sudah terlalu lama, melebihi batas tinggal makhluk Vers lainnya. Ia sudah mengantisipasi bila kakaknya yang datang untuk menjemput, tapi sampai sang Ratu sendiri yang datang…

"Lima ratus empat puluh dua tahun lamanya kau tinggal di Bumi, " ujar sang Ratu dengan ekspresi khawatir. "Belum lagi selama rentang waktu tersebut kau hanya sekali kembali ke Vers. Kau terlalu fokus di Bumi, Inaho-san. Aku khawatir ini tidak baik bagi tubuhmu."

Dengan sopan, Inaho menurunkan tangan sang Ratu. "Aku tahu kondisi tubuhku sendiri, Ratu Asseylum. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Sang Ratu menggelengkan kepala mendengar penuturan Inaho, "Tidak. Aku tahu kondisi tubuhmu sudah melemah karena terlalu lama di Bumi. Kau harus kembali, Inaho-san. Aku memerintahkanmu untuk kembali."

"Dengan segala hormat, aku terpaksa menolak perintahmu, Ratu Asseylum."

"Inaho-san!"

"Maafkan aku."Kaizuka Inaho kembali membungkuk, sementara sang Ratu menghela napas melihat tindakan pemuda itu. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini."

"Kau masih terobsesi pada manusia bumi itu, Inaho-san?"Sang Ratu kembali bertanya. "Aku sudah mendengar gosipnya dari Yuki-san, tapi tidak menyangka akan seperti ini."

Pemuda bermanik karat itu tidak mengatakan apa pun terhadap komentar sang Ratu. Ia tidak peduli bila tak seorang pun memahami obsesinya pada satu manusia bumi. Manusia yang sudah membuatnya terobsesi hingga seperti ini dan mengabaikan kondisi tubuhnya sendiri. Wanita yang membuatnya menunggu, wanita yang tega meninggalkannya, wanita yang membuat lima ratus penantiannya tak berarti lagi saat mereka bertemu kembali.

"Tidak adakah wanita yang sama di Vers? Tidak bisakah kau memilih salah satu bangsa Vers saja? Jangan manusia, kumohon!"

Kaizuka Inaho menggelengkan kepala, "Maaf, Ratu Asseylum."

"Kau tidak mau kembali sekalipun aku yang meminta, Inaho-san?" Sang Ratu kembali bertanya. "Kau berniat mengabaikan perintahku?"

"Tanpa bermaksud kurang ajar, aku terpaksa menolak permintaan Anda, Ratu Asseylum." Inaho kembali berkata. Melihat sang Ratu tetap pada pendiriannya, Inaho pun mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali berkata, "Seylum-san!"

Asseylum menundukkan kepalanya mendengar permintaan Inaho. "Yuki-nee mengkhawatirkanmu, Inaho-san. Obsesimu sudah benar-benar di luar batas kali ini. Sebegitu berartinya kah manusia bumi itu hingga kau memutuskan merendahkan diri menjadi manusia? Padahal kau bukan kaum buangan Vers, tapi kenapa kau memilih untuk tinggal di sini? Di tempat seperti ini?"

"Terserah apa pendapatmu, Seylum-san," Inaho kembali berkata. "Tapi aku takkan kembali."

Sang Ratu menghela napas mendengar perkataan Kaizuka Inaho. Ia menundukkan kepala, "Aku sudah menduga akan seperti ini."

"Kalau kau sudah mengerti…"

"Makanya," sang Ratu menginterupsi perkataan Inaho, "aku memutuskan untuk membawa beberapa rekan untuk membantuku menjemputmu."

Kaizuka Inaho mundur selangkah saat mendengar perkataan sang Ratu. Ia tak menduga bahwa sang ratu, sahabatnya semasa kecil, akan menggunakan paksaan untuk membawanya kembali. Ratu yang ia kenal, selalu memberikannya kebebasan akan apa yang hendak dilakukannya dan bukan memaksanya seperti ini. Masih ada yang ingin dilakukannya di Bumi dan ia tak rela bila harus kembali. Sekalipun itu berarti mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

"Nah,"ujar sang Ratu sembari mengulurkan tangannya, "ayo kita pulang, Inaho-san."

 _..._

 _t.b.c_

 _Thank you for reading! If you mind, please leave a review so I could update soon XD_


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note:_

 _Nanaho Haruka kau cepat sekalii bacanya XD thank u selalu kasih review tiap chapter XD_

 **Aldnoah Zero** not mine

 **Obsession** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gender Bender, Fem!Slaine**

 ** _Enjoy !_**

 **Chapter 4 : Do not leave me!**

" _Tadaima."_

Slaine melepas sepatunya seperti biasa, menaruhnya di rak sepatu yang berisi sepatu-sepatu miliknya dan si pemilik rumah. Ia mengeluarkan sandal bulu berwarna biru muda miliknya dan mengenakannya sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah. Biasanya, ia akan mendengar sapaan ' _Okaeri'_ yang khas, tapi kali ini ia belum mendengarnya.

Menyadari hal ini, Slaine pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke bar yang ada di depan _sink_. Ia melongok dari meja bar dan berharap menemukan pemuda berambut _dark brown_ di sana. Namun sepanjang penglihatannya, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan pemuda itu di dapur. Yang ada hanya keresek belanjaan dari supermarket di samping sekolahnya tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja, belum disentuh sama sekali.

Dahi Slaine berkerut saat melihat keresek belanjaan tergeletak begitu saja tanpa disentuh. Ia memutuskan untuk berkeliling di dalam rumah, mulai dari ruang keluarga, kamarnya, kamar Kaizuka-san, kamar mandi dan balkon untuk mencari sosok sang pemilik rumah. Ia juga mencoba memanggil-manggil pemuda itu, namun dipanggil seperti apa pun tidak ada suara yang menjawab. Alhasil, Slaine pun menyerah.

Ia merebahkan dirinya di sofa sembari mengeluarkan _handphone_ yang ada di tasnya. Ia mengecek panggilan masuk dan pesan chat dari media sosial namun tak ada satu pun penjelasan dari Kaizuka-san bahwa ia akan meninggalkan rumah. Slaine pun akhirnya menekan tombol _Call_ dan menempelkan _smartphone_ nya ke telinga. Ia menunggu beberapa saat, mendengarkan nada sambung, namun telepon yang ia tuju tidak diangkat. Ia masih mencoba beberapa kali setelahnya walaupun hanya mendapatkan hasil yang sama. Menyerah, Slaine pun menuliskan pesan pada pemuda itu, berharap bahwa pesannya akan dibalas suatu saat nanti.

"Di mana pemuda satu itu?" Slaine menggerutu sembari menekan layar _handphone_ nya untuk menuliskan pesan. "Ia selalu menceramahi soal meninggalkan pesan saat hendak bepergian, lalu sekarang ia bepergian tanpa meninggalkan pesan. Hah! Kau memakan perkataanmu sendiri, Kaizuka Inaho!"

Tangannya masih mencari-cari pesan dari wali angkatnya, berharap bahwa ia yang salah dan melewatkan sesuatu. Ia baru menyerah beberapa saat kemudian, ketika tahu bahwa hasilnya nihil. Pemuda itu tidak meninggalkan pesan apa pun padanya. Benar-benar bikin jengkel.

 _Handphone_ yang semula di tangannya, ia lemparkan begitu saja ke sofa, sementara sang pemilik memejamkan mata sembari menaruh satu tangannya yang lain menutupi mata. Biasanya, pemuda itu selalu ada di rumah saat Slaine pulang sekolah. Aneh rasanya berada di dalam rumah sendirian seperti ini. Baru kali ini, Slaine hanya seorang diri di rumah tanpa kehadiran Inaho.

"Dasar pembohong!" Slaine kembali menggerutu. "Kau bilang akan memasak sukiyaki malam ini!"

Slaine menggerakkan kepalanya ke dapur. Otomatis, perhatiannya terarah ke barang belanjaan yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja. Setelah menimbang-nimbang selama beberapa saat, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengecek isi keresek yang masih tergeletak begitu saja. Tas selempangan yang masih dikenakannya ia letakkan di sofa, sementara ia berjalan menuju ke dapur. Begitu tiba di dapur perhatiannya terfokus pada keresek barang belanjaan tersebut dan mengeluarkan potongan daging iris, beberapa _silk tofu_ , aneka sayur juga sekotak telur. Ia tak ambil pusing soal telur dan memilih untuk memasukkannya ke dalam kulkas setelah melihat tanggal kadaluarsanya. Sementara untuk daging, tahu dan sayuran ia pisahkan di atas meja sembari mengeluarkan beberapa peralatan.

Pertama-tama, Slaine mengeluarkan daging dari pembungkusnya dan mencucinya di air yang mengalir. Ia mencuci hingga daging tersebut cukup layak dan meniriskannya sebentar. Ia mencuci tangannya dahulu, baru mulai mencuci sayuran. Satu persatu sayuran ia bersihkan dan beberapa yang perlu dipotong, ia potong rapi. Ia juga menyiapkan kuah kaldu yang akan ia gunakan untuk sukiyaki dan meletakkan kuah di atas kompor, menunggu hingga kaldunya menyerap baru mematikan kompor.

Memasak sukiyaki tidak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya. Begitu semua bahan-bahan sudah disiapkan dan kuah sudah matang, Slaine mengeluarkan kompor portabel untuk diletakkan di atas meja. Ia juga meletakkan kuah kaldu yang dibuatnya ke atas kompor dan meletakkan bahan-bahan makanan yang akan ia masukkan ke dalam sukiyaki di atas meja makan. Lalu ia sendiri menarik kursi dan duduk menunggu sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding yang ada di tengah ruangan yang tengah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Biasanya Kaizuka-san akan mengajak makan malam pukul tujuh. Masih ada satu jam lagi sebelum itu. Mungkin Kaizuka-san akan muncul saat makan malam.

Slaine menggerakkan kakinya, kembali menunggu. Panci berisi kuah yang ia letakkan di atas meja, mungkin akan mendingin selama satu jam ke depan. Ia harus menghangatkannya lagi sepuluh menit sebelum makan malam supaya kuahnya cukup hangat untuk memasukkan semua bahan yang ia sudah siapkan.

Tangannya juga beralih ke tamagoyaki yang akhirnya ia siapkan di samping bahan-bahan sukiyaki. Piringnya sudah mulai mendingin dan tamagoyakinya mungkin takkan sehangat saat ia baru saja memasaknya. Sepertinya Slaine harus memasukkannya ke dalam _microwave_ lagi nanti.

"Kenapa malah kusiapkan tamagoyaki sih?" Slaine bertanya sendiri sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hari ini 'kan harusnya tidak ada telur."

Ia sadar akan hal itu namun tetap menyiapkan makanan kesukaan sang pemilik rumah. Dagunya terantuk di meja makan dan sambil mengerucutkan bibir ia pun berkata, "Awas saja kalau kau tidak kembali sebelum makan malam, Kaizuka Inaho!"

...

Malam semakin larut, bulan semakin tinggi, pemuda berambut _dark brown_ memegangi bahunya yang terluka sembari berjalan tertatih-tatih. Akhirnya ia berhasil tiba di pintu depan apartemennya dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu depan. Untung baginya, atau seharusnya ia kesal, pintu depan tidak terkunci sehingga ia bisa masuk dengan mudah dan memperlihatkan isi dalam apartemennya.

Ruangan di dalam begitu gelap gulita. Ia melepas sepatunya dan mengambil sandal yang biasanya ia kenakan. Tangannya menekan saklar lampu dan seketika itu juga seisi ruangan dalam apartemennya mulai terlihat.

"Kau baru pulang?"

Suara itu membuat si pemuda menoleh ke meja makan. Ia tidak aneh saat melihat gadis bersurai platina perak itu sedang duduk di sana dan menyangga dagu dengan kedua tangannya. Hal yang aneh justru saat ia melihat kompor dengan panci, juga bahan-bahan makanan, terlebih sepiring tamagoyaki tertata rapi di atas meja. Siapa yang memasak? Seingatnya, ia tak sempat mengolah bahan makanan tadi.

"Slaine…"

"Kau sudah makan? " Gadis itu bertanya, mengabaikan panggilan pemuda bersurai _dark brown_ itu. "Kalau belum akan kuhangatkan."

"Kau yang memasak?" Pemuda itu bertanya sementara kakinya mendekat ke meja makan.

Slaine tidak menjawab. Ia bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengangkat piring berisi tamagoyaki. "Kalau kau sudah makan, biar kumasukkan ke dalam kulkas."

"Belum," pemuda berambut _dark brown_ itu menahan tangan Slaine. "Aku belum makan."

Sekali lagi, Slaine terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya meletakkan kembali tamagoyakinya. Ia menyalakan kompor yang ada di atas meja dan membuka tutup panci juga tutup bahan makanan yang ada di samping panci. Lalu seolah teringat sesuatu, ia mengambil kembali piring berisi tamagoyaki dan memundurkan kursinya, "Biar kuhangatkan dulu tamagoyakinya."

"Tidak perlu, Slaine," ujar pemuda yang telah duduk di hadapan gadis itu. "Letakkan saja."

"Kalau begitu, biar kuambilkan acarnya."

"Tidak perlu," ucap pemuda itu lagi. "Duduklah, Slaine."

Perkataan pemuda itu sedikit membuatnya mengerutkan dahi, namun ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan tetap mengambilkan acar. Ia membuka kulkas dan mengambilkan acar untuk diletakkan di masing-masing mangkuk. Begitu mangkuk terisi, ia membawa keduanya ke atas meja.

Melihatnya, alis pemuda berambut _dark brown_ itu terangkat. "Kau juga belum makan?"

Slaine mengambil sumpit dan menyuap acarnya terlebih dahulu, _"Uh-huh!_ "

"Kenapa?" Pemuda itu kembali bertanya. "Kau seharusnya makan sebelum pukul tujuh. Makan terlalu larut tidak bagus untuk kondisi tubuhmu."

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, Kaizuka-san." Slaine balas menjawab. "Kau tidak berhak mengatakan itu padaku kalau kau sendiri melakukan hal yang sama."

Mendengar bahwa tegurannya dibalas, Kaizuka Inaho pun mengatupkan kembali mulutnya. Segala ceramah yang tadinya hendak diucapkan pada gadis itu langsung meluap begitu saja. Ia pun menundukkan kepala dan berkata, "Ya, kau benar. Maafkan aku!"

Gadis bersurai perak platina itu tak langsung menjawab mendengar permintaan maaf dari pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya. Ia memilih untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya ke panci berisi kuah yang mendidih dan memasukkan tahu juga sayuran terlebih dahulu ke dalamnya. Ia menutup panci sembari menunggu hingga makanannya matang.

"Kau darimana saja, Kaizuka-san?"

"Hm?"

"Kau selalu bilang," ucap gadis itu lagi, "bahwa aku harus memberitahukan padamu kemana aku pergi supaya kau tidak cemas. Bukankah seharusnya kau juga melakukan hal yang sama?"

Inaho tidak langsung menjawab. Ia memilih untuk mengambil sumpit dan memasukkan tamagoyaki yang sudah mendingin ke dalam mulutnya terlebih dahulu. Analisanya mengatakan, masih ada yang ingin dikatakan gadis ini sehingga membiarkannya melanjutkan ucapan adalah hal yang tepat.

"Aku… tidak cemas atau apa pun, " gadis itu melanjutkan ucapannya seperti dugaan Inaho. "Hanya … hanya .. . aku hanya…"

"Aku akan memberitahumu lain kali."

Slaine mengangkat kepalanya, sedikit bersyukur tidak harus melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia sendiri bingung, apa yang harus dikatakannya. Hanya apa? Ia mengaku tidak cemas, tapi pada kenyataannya ia cemas setengah mati hingga tak terpikirkan apa pun selain menunggu Kaizuka-san pulang. Namun, ia enggan mengakuinya, bahkan, ia tidak boleh mengakuinya. Ia sudah berikrar bahwa ia akan menjaga jaraknya dengan pemuda ini Maka itu, semua perasaan yang berhubungan dengan pemuda ini harus ia singkirkan sebelum menjadi semakin besar.

"Tamagoyakinya asin," ujar Inaho lagi. "Garamnya seperti dimasukkan asal-asalan."

"Lidahmu yang bermasalah mungkin, Kaizuka-san," Slaine menjawab sembari memasukkan daging ke dalam panci dan mengaduk sedikit isi pancinya, " _Tou-chan_ ku dulu bilang masakanku itu nomor satu."

"Saazbaum-san terlalu memanjakanmu," jawab pemuda itu, "bagiku ini keasinan."

"Jangan dimakan kalau begitu!" balas Slaine ketus. "Kau juga sudah janji akan memasak sukiyaki, tapi kau baru pulang selarut ini. Lain kali jangan berjanji kalau kau tidak yakin bisa menepatinya, Kaizuka-san!"

"Kau benar. Maafkan aku!" Kaizuka Inaho kembali meminta maaf untuk kedua kalinya.

Bagi Slaine, mendengar permintaan maaf pemuda itu sampai dua kali membuatnya tidak jadi meluapkan kekesalan yang tadi ia rasakan selama menunggu. Ia pun memilih untuk diam dan mengaduk isi pancinya. Ia bahkan tak banyak bicara saat mengambilkan mangkuk dan memasukkan sukiyaki yang masih panas tersebut untuk diberikan pada pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih,"ujar Inaho saat menerima mangkuk tersebut.

Sebagai ganti jawaban, Slaine mengangguk. Begitu kedua mangkuk sudah terisi dengan sukiyaki, gadis itu pun kembali duduk di kursinya dan memakan makanan yang telah ia siapkan sendiri. Ia mengambil daging dan mencampurkannya ke dalam telur kocok yang ada di mangkuk terpisah baru memakannya. Begitu masakan mulai masuk ke perutnya, barulah Slaine sadar, betapa lapar dirinya sekarang.

"Slaine…"

Slaine mengangkat kepalanya begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Lain kali, aku yang akan memasak sukiyaki." Kaizuka-san mengucapkannya sembari mengambil daging dan mencelupkannya ke dalam telur kocok di mangkuk terpisah. "Kau payah soal memasak."

"K-kalau tidak suka jangan dimakan!" Slaine menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda itu dengan sumpit yang dipegangnya. "Letakkan sumpitmu! Kau tidak boleh memakannya lagi, Kaizuka-san!"

Tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Slaine, Kaizuka Inaho tetap memasukkan daging ke mulutnya, seolah sengaja memancing pertengkaran. Melihat hal ini, Slaine pun mendengus kesal dan beralih pada makanannya. Ia memasukkan sayur dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya, mencicipi rasa yang baginya tidaklah aneh.

"Besok dan seterusnya pun, aku yang akan memasak," kata pemuda itu lagi. "Lalu besok dan seterusnya, kau akan pulang ke rumah dan akan memakan masakanku. Selamanya seperti itu."

Mulut Slaine berhenti mengunyah mendengar perkataan Kaizuka-san. Ia kira, Kaizuka-san hendak memancing pertengkaran, tapi mendengarnya kalimatnya sekarang sepertinya bukan itu maksudnya. Entah mengapa bagi Slaine terdengar seperti ikrar yang diucapkan Kaizuka-san pada diri sendiri.

"Aku… tidak yakin, Kaizuka-san."

Inaho yang tengah mengunyah makanannya sampai mengangkat kepala saat mendengar perkataan gadis itu. Ia tak sanggup menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejut yang menggambarkan perasaannya saat itu. Untungnya, si gadis tidak sedang menatap ke arahnya.

Masih memegangi mangkuk dan sumpit, gadis itu kembali berkata, "Selama menunggumu pulang, aku banyak berpikir."

"Berpikir… apa?"

"Macam-macam." Gadis itu menggerakkan kepalanya. "Kupikir, aku tidak bisa selamanya begini terus. Selama dua tahun ini, kau selalu membuatkan sarapan, membuatkan bekal, mengkhawatirkanku, menceramahiku macam-macam, memberiku aturan-aturan selayaknya seorang ayah pada umumnya. Mungkin, mungkin tanpa sadar, kau sudah terlalu jauh masuk ke dalam hidupku."

"Apakah itu buruk?" Inaho tidak mengerti, apa yang salah dengan semua yang dikatakan Slaine? Ia berusaha menjadi wali angkat yang pantas bagi gadis itu, tapi apakah itu salah? Apakah mereka tidak bisa selamanya seperti ini?

Gadis di hadapannya menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak. Tidak buruk. Tapi saat kau pergi tanpa kabar seperti tadi, membuatku sadar akan satu hal."

Inaho diam dan menunggu gadis itu melanjutkan ucapannya. Apa yang mulai disadari oleh gadis ini?

"Sama seperti ayahku, aku takut kau meninggalkanku suatu saat nanti."

Tangan Inaho menggenggam sumpitnya sedikit terlalu erat.

"Hari itu, saat ayahku tertabrak mobil pun, aku menunggunya seperti ini." Slaine melanjutkan ucapannya. "Sepulang sekolah, aku memasak makanan karena ia tidak ada di rumah. Kupikir ia akan tiba di rumah tepat waktu nanti, namun kutunggu seperti apa pun ternyata ia tidak pernah kembali."

Manik karat itu menatap ke arah manik sebiru lautan yang mulai berkaca-kaca, berusaha menahan airmata yang hendak jatuh mengalir. Sang pemilik sendiri sepertinya tidak sadar bahwa ia tengah mengungkapkan perasaannya yang selama ini disembunyikan. Alih-alih menutupinya seperti biasa, ia malah mengutarakannya langsung.

"Lalu hari ini," ujar Slaine lagi, "kupikir kau pun takkan pernah kembali lagi ke rumah, Kaizuka-san."

"Slaine…"

"Maukah kau berjanji satu hal padaku, Kaizuka-san?"

Kaizuka Inaho tidak langsung menjawab, ia hanya menatap manik sebiru lautan yang kini terarah padanya. Tangannya meletakkan sumpit yang ia pegang dan ibu jarinya terarah untuk menghapus airmata yang mengalir dari manik sebiru lautan itu.

"Tolong ingatkan aku dari jauh-jauh hari, bila suatu saat kau berencana pergi meninggalkanku dan tak akan kembali."

Tangan Inaho yang tengah mengusap airmata Slaine kini berhenti bergerak. Ia mematung begitu mendengar perkataan gadis itu.

"Ingatkan aku untuk segera menjauhimu bila itu terjadi," ujar gadis itu. "Aku tidak mau lagi menunggu seperti tadi, Kaizuka-san. Menunggu tanpa kepastian bahwa kau akan kembali itu… sangat menyakitkan."

Airmata kembali mengalir, namun tangan yang seharusnya mengusap airmata itu belum menjalankan fungsinya. Sang pemilik hanya diam saat mendengar ucapan gadis itu, walaupun pandangan matanya tetap terarah pada lawan bicaranya. Bahkan, si gadis sendiri sampai mengusap airmata dengan tangannya sendiri karena tangan pemuda itu tak kunjung bergerak.

"Jam berapa kau pulang tadi, Slaine?"

Kepala Slaine kembali terangkat saat mendengar pertanyaan yang tak ada hubungannya itu. "Apa?"

"Jam tiga lewat tiga puluh lima menit seperti biasa?" Inaho kembali bertanya dan Slaine pun mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kau baru menunggu selama delapan jam dua puluh lima menit?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Slaine malah menggerakkan kepalanya, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kaizuka-san.

"Delapan jam," ucap Inaho dengan nada sinis. "Betapa beruntungnya."

"Apa?"

Inaho tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ia menarik tangannya dan kembali menggenggam sumpitnya. Bahkan ia mulai memakan makanan di mangkuknya yang membuat Slaine kembali menatapnya sambil mengerutkan dahi. Sangat aneh karena Kaizuka-san yang biasanya akan membahas tuntas hingga perdebatan dimenangkan olehnya. Aneh bila pemuda itu hanya mengucapkannya sepotong-sepotong.

Karena itu, Slaine memutuskan untuk menyerang Kaizuka-san dengan pertanyaannya.

"Hei!" Slaine mengetuk-ngetuk pinggiran panci dengan sumpitnya, "Jadi maksudmu, kau tidak merasa menyesal telah membuatku menunggu selama delapan jam lebih, Kaizuka-san?"

Inaho menggerakkan kepalanya, "Itu bahkan tidak sampai satu hari."

"Tapi maksudku..."

"Ada seseorang," potong pemuda itu, "yang sudah pernah merasakan menunggu hingga lima ratus tahun. Jadi kau tidak berhak marah hanya karena menunggu selama delapan jam."

Slaine mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar perkataan pemuda itu, "Kenapa kau membawa-bawa isi novelmu? Lagipula, kenapa aku dibandingkan dengan tokoh utama novelmu? Tokoh utama novelmu bukan manusia, sementara aku manusia, kalau aku menunggu selama lima ratus tahun sudah jelas aku yang mati duluan."

"Betul."

"Menunggu selama setahun saja bisa membuatku gila karenanya, apalagi lima ratus tahun?"

"Betul." Inaho memakan makanannya dengan santai. Ia memakan daging juga sayur-sayuran yang ada di panci sukiyaki, belum lagi tamagoyaki yang disiapkan pun sudah dihabiskannya. "Kau tidak tahu rasanya menunggu selama lima ratus tahun dan membuatmu hampir gila hanya karena menanti sesuatu yang tidak pasti."

Melihat Inaho hanya makan dan tidak serius mendengarkan keluhannya, Slaine pun akhirnya berdiri dan menggebrakkan meja. Ia membuat mangkuk berisi kuah sedikit oleng karena terkena guncangan tangannya. Tapi paling tidak, tatapan Kaizuka Inaho sekarang beralih padanya.

"Kaizuka-san, aku serius."

Pemuda itu menatap manik sebiru lautan yang memandangnya dengan marah. Melihatnya, pemuda itu pun mengangkat tangannya yang lain, menyentuh wajah gadis itu. "Kenapa… kau marah?"

"Kenapa aku marah?" Slaine sampai mengulangi pertanyaan pemuda itu. "Kau sudah membuatku menunggu selama delapan jam, lalu kau bahkan tidak merasa menyesal membuatku menunggu, sekarang kau bertanya kenapa aku marah?"

"Ya," jawab pemuda itu.

Melihat pemuda itu tak punya rasa penyesalan sedikit pun, gadis bersurai platina itu memutuskan untuk berbalik dan meninggalkan meja makan. Ia lelah memberi penjelasan dan ia juga enggan berdebat dengan pemuda tanpa perasaan itu. Lebih baik ia menyerah sekarang daripada harus menjelaskan.

Sayangnya, tangannya terlebih dahulu ditahan oleh pemuda berambut _dark brown_ itu. Ia mencoba menggerakkannya, namun cengkeraman yang ia rasakan membuatnya tidak dapat melepaskan diri. Karena itu, Slaine pun berbalik dan menatap si pemuda.

"Lima ratus tahun aku menunggu dan begitu melihatmu, amarah tak terbersit sama sekali di pikiranku, "ucap pemuda itu. "Bahkan ketidakpastian selama menunggu, kegilaan yang setiap hari kujalani tidak lagi kupikirkan saat itu."

"Kaizuka-san, ini bukan novel…"

"Makanya aku bertanya, kenapa kau marah?" Pemuda itu mengabaikan perkataan Slaine. "Aku yang menunggu selama lima ratus tahun saja tidak marah padamu. Lalu kenapa kau yang hanya menunggu selama delapan jam sampai semarah ini?"

Bagi Slaine pemuda itu hanya meracau karena tak satu pun ucapannya terdengar masuk akal. Karena itu Slaine berkata, "Aku mengerti. Aku seharusnya tidak marah. Kau istirahatlah, Kaizuka-san. Sepertinya kau lelah."

"Setelah menunggu selama lima ratus tahun, orang yang kutunggu pun ternyata tidak ingat padaku. Tapi aku tetap tidak marah, aku tidak bisa marah padanya, Slaine."

"Baik, baik, aku mengerti. Aku sudah mengerti, Kaizuka-san." Slaine mengucapkannya dengan tergesa-gesa. "Sekarang, tolong lepaskan tanganku! Kau menyakitiku."

Sadar akan aksinya, juga ucapan tak sadarnya, Kaizuka Inaho akhirnya melepaskan tangan gadis itu. Ia menaruh tangan di rambutnya dan menundukkan kepala. "Ya! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!"

Begitu dilepaskan, bukannya beranjak pergi seperti yang akan ia lakukan, Slaine malah terdiam di tempatnya. Ia memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang terasa sedikit sakit saat itu, namun ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Bahkan, kaki yang tadinya sudah hendak beranjak ke kamar, malah kembali mendekat pada pemuda itu. Satu langkah, satu langkah lagi, dan satu langkah lagi hingga akhirnya ia berdiri di samping pemuda itu.

Awalnya, Slaine hanya menaruh tangannya di kepala pemuda itu. Ia menyentuh tangannya dan menyelubunginya dengan tangannya sendiri. Berulang kali ia menepukkan tangannya pada satu tangan pemuda itu, hingga pemuda itu sendiri menangkupkan tangannya yang lain di atas tangannya. Pemuda itu menurunkan tangannya dan meletakkan kedua tangan itu menyentuh wajahnya. Wajah yang terasa dingin di punggung tangan Slaine, sekalipun tadi mereka baru saja memakan masakan yang hangat.

"Maaf kalau aku terdengar kesal," ujar Slaine lagi.

Kaizuka Inaho mengangguk.

"Aku… mungkin cemas," lanjut Slaine. "Karena caramu pergi hampir sama dengan saat ayahku meninggalkanku."

Lagi, pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah terlanjur menganggapmu seperti ayahku," ucap gadis itu lagi, "karenanya aku takut kau pun akan menghilang seperti mereka."

Kali ini pemuda itu tidak mengangguk. Ia hanya diam sambil memejamkan mata.

"Kaizuka-san…"

Pemuda yang dipanggil hanya bergumam menanggapi ucapan gadis itu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku!" ucap gadis itu sembari menggenggam tangan Kaizuka-san nya dengan erat. "Jangan pergi seperti ayah-ayahku yang lain! Kumohon!"

Pemuda bersurai _dark brown_ itu menyentuhkan pipinya yang dingin pada punggung tangan Slaine. Ia memejamkan mata dan menganggukkan kepala. Lalu ia pun membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan kata yang hampir terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Aku takkan meninggalkanmu, Slaine."

...

Setelah Slaine masuk ke kamarnya dan tak terdengar suara apapun lagi, Kaizuka Inaho masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. Ia membawa serta kotak P3K yang ada di rumah bersamanya dan meletakkannya di atas meja kerja. Dikeluarkannya perban juga tabung obat khusus miliknya, baru setelahnya ia membuka blazer yang dikenakannya untuk menutupi luka, juga kemeja yang berlubang terkena serangan.

"Tharsis! Sleipnir!"

Dua buah makhluk, satu android jingga berbentuk robot mini sementara yang satu android kelelawar albino, muncul di hadapannya. Keduanya membungkuk dengan cara masing-masing pada pemuda berambut _dark brown_ itu. Setelahnya, si jingga langsung bergerak dan memindai luka yang melintang di bahu pemuda berambut _dark brown_ tersebut. Sementara si kelelawar bertengger terbalik di tangannya, melapor seperti biasa.

"Tidak ada keanehan di sekolah," ujar si kelelawar. "Slaine-sama belajar seperti biasa. Ia disapa oleh beberapa siswi, Mikazuki Aimi, Anna Hill, Riko Manami, Yama Reia, mereka bertanya tentang Master dan tak digubris oleh Slaine-sama. Saat pelajaran Fisika, Slaine-sama sempat mengobrol sedikit dengan Inko Amifumi. Saat makan siang, Slaine-sama pergi ke kantin, membeli roti yakisoba dan makan dengan Areash Rayet. Pulang sekolah, ia berjalan bersama tetangga di apartemen nomor A-2813, Sir Harklight."

"Di rumah?" Inaho kembali bertanya, sembari membiarkan android jingganya membubuhkan obat pada bahunya. Ia berjengit sedikit saat obat itu mengenai lukanya yang telah dibersihkan. "Apakah ada keanehan?"

"Berkat misdirection yang Master pasang di sekeliling apartemen, tidak ada satu pun hal yang mencurigakan," ujar kelelawar tersebut. "Slaine-sama sendiri hanya duduk di dekat meja makan tanpa bergerak hingga Master kembali."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Master itu menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar laporan si kelelawar. "Baiklah Tharsis, kau boleh kembali."

Tharsis, si kelelawar albino menundukkan kepalanya dan lenyap dari pandangan. Sementara Inaho menghela napas dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada robot android jingganya yang tengah merawat luka di bahunya. Melihat robot itu sudah mulai membalut lukanya dengan perban, Inaho pun berkata, "Apakah lukanya dalam?"

"Untungnya tidak," ujar robot berwarna jingga tersebut, "Master mengelak dengan baik. Namun tetap saja proses penyembuhannya akan memakan waktu."

"Berapa lama?" Inaho kembali bertanya. "Besok?"

"Tidak bisa secepat itu," robot itu kembali berkata. "Dengan kekuatan regenerasi Master sekarang, kemungkinan akan butuh satu minggu baru lukanya menutup dengan baik."

Sekali lagi, Inaho menghela napas. "Satu minggu. Lama sekali."

"Dengarkanlah Ratu Asseylum, Master!" Si android jingga kembali mengingatkan, "Master harus kembali agar kondisi tubuh Master pulih. Bila seperti ini terus, nyawa Master pun akan terancam."

"Kau boleh pergi, Sleipnir!"

Android jingga yang dipanggil Sleipnir menyingkir setelah selesai mengobati bahu pemuda itu. Seperti si kelelawar, Sleipnir pun turut lenyap dari pandangan setelah menundukkan kepala. Sementara sang Master masih duduk di tepian ranjang dan menatap hasil kerja androidnya. Ia mengamati dari cermin dan setelah yakin bahwa androidnya melakukan pekerjaan yang baik, ia pun mengambil baju ganti lalu mengenakannya.

Pemuda berambut _dark brown_ itu mengambil baju kotor yang ia letakkan sebelumnya dan membawanya keluar dari kamar. Ia berjalan menuju ke mesin cuci, memasukkan baju kotornya, mengisi air juga menambah deterjen dan langsung menjalankan mesin cuci. Dibiarkannya mesin cuci itu berputar sementara kakinya melangkah ke ruang keluarga. Awalnya ia hendak berjalan menuju ke sofa dan menunggu hingga pakaiannya selesai dicuci, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia melewati pintu kamar Slaine.

Tangannya memutar kenop pintu dan seperti dugaannya, kamar itu tak pernah dikunci. Ia masuk ke dalam dan menemukan gadis berambut platina yang sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Saking lelapnya, gadis itu bahkan lupa mematikan lampu baca yang ada di samping tempat tidur dan selimut yang sebelumnya dikenakan pun sudah terjatuh di lantai. Mau tak mau, Inaho pun berjalan mendekat dan mengambil selimut yang jatuh terlebih dahulu.

Ia kembali menyelimuti si gadis dan duduk di tepian ranjang. Tangannya menyentuh wajah gadis itu sembari menyingkirkan rambut platina yang menutupi wajah itu sesekali. Beberapa saat lamanya, ia memandangi wajah gadis itu hingga akhirnya ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan akhirnya dahinya menyentuh dahi si gadis.

"Slaine," ujarnya sambil memejamkan mata. "Slaine."

Kelopak mata si gadis sedikit bergerak saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Inaho pun segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menjauh. Ia diam, tak bergerak selama beberapa saat lamanya. Begitu ia yakin bahwa gadis itu masih tertidur, Inaho menghela napas lega. Tangannya hanya mengusap-usap rambut Slaine, sebelum mematikan lampu dan berjalan keluar dari kamar si gadis. Tak menyadari bahwa sepasang manik sebiru lautan tengah memandangi punggungnya.

Setelah menutup pintu kamar Slaine, Inaho berjalan mendekat ke sofa dan merebahkan dirinya di sana. Ia menaruh tangannya menutupi wajah dan memejamkan matanya. Perkataan sang Ratu siang tadi terus terngiang-ngiang di benaknya, walaupun ia telah berusaha keras menyingkirkannya.

 _"_ _Nilokeras!"_

 _Sang Ratu menatap sang Baron yang berlari saat senjatanya yang disebut Nilokeras dikalahkan oleh android berwarna jingga. Ia memejamkan matanya, tahu bahwa Baron yang satu itu takkan sanggup mengalahkan seorang Kaizuka Inaho. Seharusnya ia membawa lebih dari satu Orbital Knight, sehingga pemuda itu tidak punya pilihan selain menyerahkan diri._

 _"_ _Kau tidak mau menyerah, Inaho-san?" Sang Ratu bertanya, begitu Sleipnir sudah kembali pada sang Master. "Ini baru permulaan, bila Orbital Knight yang lain datang…"_

 _Sleipnir berubah menjadi sebuah tombak dengan mata baja berwarna orange di tangan Kaizuka Inaho. Pemuda itu mengabaikan luka pada bahunya dan dengan mantap mengarahkan tombaknya pada Ratu Asseylum sehingga sang Ratu menghentikan ucapannya. Kini giliran pemuda itu yang berkata, "Aneh rasanya bila kau sampai memerintahkan para Orbital Knight untuk menangkapku hanya karena kau mengkhawatirkan kesehatanku, Seylum-san."_

 _Senyum yang selama ini dipertahankan sang Ratu kini lenyap. Ia menatap ke arah sahabat masa kecilnya itu dengan alis yang menukik dalam. "Jangan lakukan ini, Inaho-san!"_

 _"_ _Apa alasanmu sebenarnya, Seylum-san?" Inaho kembali bertanya. "Urusan apa yang menyebabkan kau sampai harus turun tangan sendiri untuk membawaku kembali?"_

 _Sang Ratu menggelengkan kepala, "Aku tak mau mengatakan ini sebenarnya."_

 _Inaho menatap wanita itu dengan waspada. Sleipnir dipegangnya erat, siap melakukan tindakan ketika wanita in bergerak. Ia juga menajamkan pendengaran dan indera yang lain, memastikan tidak ada ancaman lain selain sang Ratu dan Sir Trillam._

 _"_ _Vers akan segera berperang melawan bangsa lain dan aku mengharapkan semua bantuan yang dapat kuandalkan agar bersiaga menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk." Ratu pun kembali berkata, "Tentu saja, aku mengharapkan kau kembali ke tempatmu sebagai pusat komando intelijen Vers. Dengan bantuanmu, kita dapat mengurangi jumlah korban jiwa di pihak Vers. Aku sendiri tidak menginginkan adanya perang, namun…"_

 _Inaho diam begitu mendengar perkataan sang Ratu. Ia melepaskan Sleipnir, sehingga android itu pun kembali menjadi sebuah robot mini berwarna jingga yang melayang-layang di dekat pemuda itu. "Kupikir, kau benci berperang Ratu Asseylum. Apakah waktu lima ratus tahun sudah mengubahmu sedemikian rupa hingga menjadi seperti ini?"_

 _"_ _Apakah kau akan kembali, Inaho-san?"_

 _Inaho menggerakkan kepalanya dan menatap sang Ratu, "Tidak."_

 _"_ _Tapi Inaho-san…"_

 _"_ _Peperangan ini bukan urusanku," ucap pemuda itu. "Lagipula, ada hal lain yang lebih penting bagiku. Aku sudah menunggu selama lima ratus tahun dan aku tak mau lagi menunggu lebih lama dari itu."_

 _"_ _Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengesampingkan urusan pribadimu, Kaizuka Inaho?" Suara sang ratu yang biasanya lembut, kini terdengar lebih tinggi dari biasanya. "Apakah wanita yang kau tunggu lebih penting dari nyawa penduduk Vers? Apakah ia begitu berarti hingga kau bisa mengorbankan seluruh bangsamu hanya karenanya?"_

 _Manik karat yang biasanya tidak memiliki emosi apapun, kini terlihat sedikit mengerikan di tengah gelapnya malam. Kaizuka Inaho mencengkeram tangan sang Ratu dan ia berkata, "Lebih penting dari nyawa penduduk Vers, katamu?"_

 _"_ _Inaho-san…", sang Ratu mengernyit begitu merasakan cengkeraman tangan pemuda itu. Trillam yang ada di dekatnya pun tak dapat berbuat apa-apa karena Sleipnir mengawasinya. "Inaho-san lepaskan tanganku."_

 _"_ _Lima ratus tahun lalu, kau memintaku kembali untuk menyelamatkan Vers,"ujar pemuda itu, "aku menurutimu dan apa akibatnya? Aku meninggalkan wanita yang paling berarti bagiku dan membiarkannya meninggal dibunuh manusia-manusia tak beradab. Lalu sekarang, kau memintaku meninggalkannya lagi?"_

 _Sang Ratu mengernyit dan mengucapkan nama pemuda itu. Namun pemuda bermanik karat itu sepertinya tak mendengarkannya. Cengkeramannya di tangan sang Ratu malah semakin erat seiring dengan luapan amarah yang melanda pemuda itu. "Kalau memang pendudukmu berharga, selamatkanlah mereka sendiri. Jangan lagi melibatkanku!"_

 _"_ _Tapi Inaho-san, penduduk Vers adalah bangsamu, bagaimana bisa kau berkata begitu?"_

 _Pemuda bermanik karat itu sadar, percuma saja bicara dengan wanita ini. Sang Ratu takkan pernah mengerti. Wanita ini tidak tahu bagaimana hari-harinya saat ia tahu bahwa Slaine miliknya sudah tidak ada. Wanita ini juga takkan mengerti kegilaan yang setiap hari ia jalani karena tidak ada kepastian bahwa Slaine miliknya akan lahir kembali ke dunia ini. Betapa putus asanya, betapa sedihnya, betapa marahnya, betapa menyesalnya ia selama lima ratus tahun, wanita ini takkan pernah mengerti. Inaho pun takkan membuang waktunya untuk membuat sang Ratu mengerti._

 _Maka itu, Inaho pun melepaskan tangan Ratu Asseylum. Lalu ia pun berkata, "Aku akan mendoakan agar perang ini dimenangkan oleh bangsa Vers."_

 _Ratu Asseylum memegangi tangannya yang baru saja dilepaskan oleh pemuda itu. Wanita itu masih tak percaya saat melihat teman masa kecilnya yang selalu bisa diandalkan kini menolak mengulurkan bantuan padanya. Dipikirnya, pemuda itu masih sama seperti lima ratus tahun yang lalu, saat ia memohon bantuan pertama kalinya._

 _"_ _Kau menolak demi wanita itu," ujar sang ratu. "Siapa namanya…?"_

 _"_ _Aku sudah pernah menceritakannya padamu," jawab Inaho, "tapi kau bahkan tak menganggapnya penting hingga melupakannya."_

 _Senyum sinis terukir di wajah sang Ratu, "Tidak. Sekarang aku cukup penasaran padanya. Wanita seperti apa yang membuat seorang Kaizuka Inaho begitu terobsesi padanya hingga meninggalkan bangsanya sendiri?"_

 _"_ _Kau tak perlu tahu." Kaizuka Inaho berbalik, hendak meninggalkan sang Ratu. "Kau takkan bertemu dengannya."_

 _"_ _Kalau begitu, jagalah baik-baik wanita itu, Inaho-san,"ujar sang ratu. "Kau takkan tahu kapan kau akan kehilangannya lagi."_

 _Kaizuka Inaho kembali menoleh pada sang Ratu, namun wanita itu dan Sir Trillam sudah meninggalkan tempatnya. Biarpun begitu, pemuda itu tak bisa menarik napas lega. Perkataan terakhir sang Ratu membuatnya merinding. Bila analisanya benar, maka sasaran sang Ratu selanjutnya untuk membuatnya kembali adalah…_

 _Slaine._

 _Slaine._

 _Slainenya dalam bahaya._

 _..._

 _t.b.c_

So, this is the end of chapter 4.

Sedikit penjelasan, Sleipnir, Tharsis dan Kataphrakt lain di sini, saya ganti sedikit jadi robot-robot kecil mini yang bisa berubah bentuk, entah jadi senjata atau apapun tergantung keinginan Masternya. Mungkin nanti akan kembali ke bentuk mecha nya yang semula, tapi untuk sementara ini, ukuran kecil sepertinya lebih cocok buat cerita ini ,

So, sekali lagi, thank you for reading, If you mind, please leave a review so I could update soon XD


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Note:_

 _Nanaho Haruka tetep, thank u selalu ngeluangin waktu buat review, terharu XD_

 _Fujoshi desu , Alyssa dy thank u for giving me a review :D_

 _And also, thank u juga buat Nanaho Haruka dan Kiyu desu yang uda jadiin story ini favorite, I'll try to meet your expectation XD_

 **Aldnoah Zero** not mine

 **Obsession** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gender Bender, Fem!Slaine**

 ** _Enjoy !_**

 **Chapter 5 : I'm worried**

 _"_ _Di mana kau menjatuhkannya, Yuki-nee?" Inaho berkata pada wanita berambut hitam panjang lewat alat telekomunikasi jarak jauh milik Vers yang dibawanya ke Bumi. "Kenapa kau bisa menjatuhkan benda sepenting itu di tempat seperti ini?"_

 _"_ _Aku tahu, aku tahu, " balas lawan bicaranya dengan ekspresi menyesal. "Aku memang ceroboh, aku ini kakak super ceroboh. Tolong aku, Nao-kun!"_

 _Walaupun sedikit kesal, pemuda berambut dark brown itu tidak bisa menolak permintaan kakaknya. Ia tahu, sang Kakak ditugaskan untuk menjadi Duta bagi Vers untuk planet asing yang lain. Hanya saja, gara-gara ketertarikan wanita itu pada Bumi, kalung yang menjadi simbol perwakilan Vers yang dititipkan sang Ratu pun terjatuh. Berkat itu, Inaho akhirnya diutus oleh sang Kakak untuk mencari benda yang hilang tersebut._

 _"_ _Seharusnya kau mencarinya sendiri." Sang Adik menjalankan perangkat buatannya sendiri yang telah ditanamkan memori kalung silver bundar dengan ukiran salib berwarna biru dan lingkaran di keempat sisinya. Signal pada perangkat itu terasa begitu kuat dan berasal dari tempat yang tak jauh dari pijakan kakinya. "Ini kecerobohanmu."_

 _"_ _Ah, tapi Nao-kun 'kan punya berbagai alat yang dapat menemukan benda apa pun," ucap Kakaknya sambil menunjuk ke belakang Inaho. "Lagipula, sayang 'kan kalau benda-benda penemuanmu tidak bisa digunakan?"_

 _Berbeda dengan Kaizuka Yuki, sang Kakak, yang berperan sebagai Duta Vers mewakili Asseylum, Kaizuka Inaho adalah anggota tim riset dan pengembangan senjata khusus di Vers. Berhubung Vers terlalu damai sejak diperintah oleh Ratu Asseylum, sekarang ini seperti kata Kakaknya, ia tak punya kegiatan yang berarti. Makanya walaupun enggan, ia tak bisa menolak karena memang tidak ada hal penting yang sedang dijalaninya belakangan ini. Punya waktu senggang untuk waktu tak terbilang itu sangat menyebalkan._

 _"_ _Yuki-nee, di mana persisnya kau menjatuhkan kalung Seylum-san?"_

 _"_ _Kalau aku tahu, aku takkan meminta tolong padamu, Nao-kun!" Yuki mengerutkan alisnya. "Tapi kenapa di sana gelap sekali? Apa sudah malam?"_

 _"_ _Aku datang di waktu yang salah," ujar pemuda itu dan mengaktifkan alat penghasil sinar pada ciptaannya. "Sulit sekali mencari dalam kegelapan."_

 _"_ _Ah, biarpun begitu aku yakin Nao-kun pasti akan menemukannya." Wanita itu berkata dengan entengnya, "Sudah ya, Nao-kun! Aku harus menghadap Seylum-san!"_

 _Tanpa menunggu respon sang Adik, Kaizuka Yuki mematikan sambungan komunikasi mereka. Seenaknya saja ia menyerahkan pencarian pada Inaho yang setengah hati melakukannya. Entah sang Kakak memang tidak khawatir bila kalung tersebut hilang, atau karena sang Kakak percaya bahwa ia akan menemukannya. Yang pasti, Inaho ingin segera menemukannya dan secepatnya kembali ke Vers. Ia tidak suka di Bumi. Udaranya buruk dan tidak ada indah-indahnya bila dibandingkan dengan teknologi Vers._

 _Ia tidak mengerti, apa bagusnya langit yang menghitam ditaburi bintang berkilauan di Bumi padahal Vers punya planetarium yang jauh lebih indah. Kualitas udaranya juga tidak terlalu bagus, tidak sebaik di Vers. Di Vers mereka menggunakan penyaring udara untuk memisahkan udara kotor yang tak dapat dihirup dengan udara bersih, tapi di Bumi udara kotor dan udara bersih bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Belum lagi airnya. Air di tempat ini pun sama parahnya dengan udaranya. Memang ada beberapa mata air yang jernih, namun tetap tak sejernih air di Vers yang selalu menjaga kualitas airnya agar tetap segar dan kaya akan mineral._

 _Kalau terus diurutkan, masih banyak hal yang Inaho tak suka dari Bumi ini. Makanya ia bertanya-tanya, apa yang dipikirkan Kaizuka Yuki sewaktu mendarat. Baginya, Bumi itu hanya tempat bagi orang-orang buangan Vers. Ia heran bila Yuki-nee mengatakan bahwa Bumi itu indah dan ia ingin sekali tinggal di sana._

 _Sementara Inaho asyik berpikir, Android miliknya yang berwarna orange, Sleipnir, mendeteksi keberadaan makhluk hidup lain di dekat mereka. Android satu itu memberikan sinyal berwarna merah yang berkedip beberapa kali meminta perhatian. Sayangnya, Inaho tidak menyadarinya dan malah menaruh perhatiannya pada perangkat pendeteksi sinyal yang juga memancarkan cahaya, sehingga ia tak menyadari ada bahaya yang mengintai dirinya._

 _Ia baru sadar bahwa dirinya diincar ketika Sleipnir bergerak secara otomatis membentuk perisai dan melindungi dirinya dari serangan sosok tak dikenal. Kesadarannya kembali dan ia pun menggerakkan tangan untuk menggenggam Sleipnir. Masih dengan bentuk perisai, Inaho mengamati sosok yang mengenakan pakaian hitam-hitam dari kepala hingga mata kaki itu._

 _Melihat perisai berwarna jingga yang berada di tangan korbannya, sosok yang menyerangnya sontak terkejut. Tadinya ia berencana untuk secukupnya menghilangkan kesadaran pemuda yang menghalangi jalannya itu. Namun, siapa sangka ternyata ia malah berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang merepotkan. Ia pun terpaksa mundur dan mengambil jarak waspada dari pemuda dengan perisai jingga tersebut._

 _Inaho memicingkan mata, tidak ada di antara mereka yang bergerak. Ia masih menggenggam perisainya bersiap mengubahnya menjadi senjata, tergantung pada gerakan lawannya. Manik merahnya mencoba mencari celah di antara gerakan sosok tak dikenal yang berdiri ragu-ragu di hadapannya._

 _Menyadari kewaspadaan Inaho, sosok tak dikenal itu malah mundur selangkah dengan pandangan mata yang tak lepas dari perisai pemuda itu. Ia curiga pada perisai berwarna orange yang mendadak muncul, padahal sebelumnya ia yakin tidak ada benda semacam perisai di tubuh pemuda itu. Ia bertanya-tanya darimana asalnya perisai itu. Jangan-jangan fungsinya bukan hanya sebagai perisai. Mungkin saja ada senjata lain di baliknya, mungkin ada mata tombak atau peledak di dalam._

 _Sosok di hadapannya juga mewaspadai dirinya. Inaho tahu bila mereka hanya diam dan menunggu ia takkan bisa menganalisis lebih lanjut. Karena itu, ia pun tidak menunda-nunda lagi dan mengambil langkah untuk menyerang lebih dulu. Sleipnir yang awalnya berbentuk perisai, seketika diubahnya menjadi tombak dan diarahkan pada si sosok hitam. Sayangnya sosok tersebut berhasil mengelak sehingga Sleipnir hanya mengecap udara sebagai gantinya._

 _Ia menarik kembali tombak dan hendak mengubah kembali bentuk Sleipnirnya, namun sosok tersebut sudah berada di dekatnya lebih dulu dan menempelkan benda tajam di lehernya. Begitu cepat hingga tak terlihat oleh manik merah Inaho. Pemuda itu tahu-tahu merasakan dingin yang menusuk tulang ditekankan pada tenggorokannya. Tak punya pilihan, ia pun menghentikan gerakan Sleipnir dan mengangkat kedua tangan._

 _Selama beberapa saat tidak ada yang bicara ataupun bergerak. Inaho kembali menganalisa situasi, sementara sosok di belakangnya tetap diam dan tak bergerak. Melihat sosok tersebut bungkam, masih belum putus asa, Inaho memberikan sinyal pada Sleipnir untuk berubah bentuk. Namun sebelum ia melakukannya, benda yang dingin diangkat dari lehernya dan ia dilepaskan begitu saja. Saat ia berbalik, ia melihat bahwa sosok tersebut sudah menjauh dan meninggalkannya._

 _Pemuda berambut dark brown itu hanya mematung dan menatap bingung pada sosok tak dikenal yang kini sudah lenyap di balik pepohonan. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benaknya diiringi berbagai analisa, tapi tak ada satu pun yang cocok. Ia masih tetap diam, hingga terdengar suara-suara teriakan bergema di sekelilingnya. Mendengarnya, Inaho pun memilih untuk mengaktifkan program lain dari perangkatnya yang membuatnya tersembunyi dari pandangan manusia._

 _Ia mendengar beberapa orang menggumamkan kata 'Pencuri' dan juga derap kaki kuda setelahnya. Tak lama, suasana di sekelilingnya mulai ramai dengan kedatangan beberapa lelaki yang membawa obor dan senjata tajam. Beberapa naik kuda, beberapa berlari dengan dipandu seekor anjing untuk mengendus keberadaan si pencuri dan beberapa berjalan kaki sambil menajamkan penglihatan menggunakan obor. Mereka berharap dapat menemukan sosok yang mereka cari._

 _"_ _Cari pencuri itu! Ia pasti belum jauh."_

 _"_ _Tangkap pencuri itu! Tuan Marylcian mau pencuri itu ditangkap hidup-hidup!"_

 _"_ _Cari! Pokoknya cari! Cari juga di hutan dan rumah penduduk di dekat sini."_

 _Secara terus menerus, teriakan-teriakan itulah yang bergema di sekitar , berkat fungsi yang ia jalankan, saat ini manusia maupun hewan hanya lewat di depannya tanpa menyadari keberadaannya. Inaho pun tak berniat melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya mendengarkan hingga akhirnya mengerti kenapa sosok tadi meninggalkannya begitu saja dan tak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Dari pembicaraan yang ia tangkap, sepertinya ia baru saja berpapasan dengan sosok si pencuri. Walaupun Inaho tak paham apa yang dicuri karena tidak ada pembicaraan yang jelas soal benda yang diambil._

 _Inaho sendiri tidak yakin bahwa si pencuri mendapatkan apa yang diincarnya. Sosok itu tidak terlalu besar, malah cenderung kecil dan kurus. Gerakan sosok itu juga sangat ringan dan luwes, seolah tak membawa beban apa pun di tubuhnya. Ia dapat berpindah tempat melebihi kecepatan Sleipnir juga mengelak dari serangan tombak miliknya. Bahkan perisai Sleipnir pun nyaris tak mengikuti kecepatannya. Sosok yang dapat bergerak secepat dan seringan itu di kegelapan malam dan dibalut pakaian hitam mengingatkannya pada sosok kelelawar di salah satu buku mengenai Bumi._

 _Menarik memang, namun ia sadar bahwa si pencuri tak ada hubungan dengan kedatangannya ke Bumi. Maka itu, Inaho memutuskan untuk melupakan si pencuri dan kembali memfokuskan diri pada alat pelacak miliknya. Begitu ia menyibukkan diri dengan perangkat pencari miliknya, ia terkejut karena sinyal yang semula begitu kuat kini telah menghilang dan berpindah ke tempat lain. Ia mengerutkan dahi, kebingungan. Sejak kapan benda yang dicarinya bisa berpindah tempat semudah itu?_

 _Apakah perangkat ciptaannya rusak? Ataukah ada kesalahan koordinat? Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Record yang tersimpan benar-benar menunjukkan koordinat yang benar saat itu, perangkat buatannya tidak rusak. Hanya saja saat ini koordinatnya sudah berpindah, ia harus segera berpindah tempat mengikuti koordinat tersebut. Ia perlu segera menteleportasi dirinya ke tempat di mana kalung itu berada._

 _Oh, sebentar! Ia lupa. Teleportasi diri tak dapat digunakan di Bumi. Satu lagi kerepotan Bumi yang membuatnya semakin tidak menyukai planet ini. Di saat teknologi di Vers sudah memungkinkan mereka berpindah tempat ke mana pun selama masih di Vers, di Bumi segala sesuatunya masih serba manual. Bahkan untuk berpindah tempat pun serepot ini. Benar-benar tidak praktis._

 _"_ _Master."_

 _"_ _Kau boleh kembali ke mode siaga, Sleipnir." Inaho memerintahkan androidnya sementara ia sendiri mengetikkan beberapa perintah pada ciptaannya yang ia pakai untuk menemukan kalung tersebut._

 _"_ _Kalung itu berada di tangan pencuri tadi."_

 _Inaho menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan menatap pada Android jingga yang melayang-layang di dekatnya. Android jingga yang dinamainya Sleipnir memang pernah diprogram untuk menjalankan fungsi scan pada tubuh seseorang. Namun karena fungsi itu dinilai tak berguna di Vers yang terlalu damai, Inaho hendak menghapus fungsi tersebut pada Sleipnir dan menggantinya dengan kegunaan lain. Siapa yang menyangka fungsi yang nyaris tak berguna itu justru sangat penting sekarang._

 _"_ _Si kelelawar rupanya, " ujar pemuda itu. "Apakah ada benda lain lagi yang dibawa bersamanya?"_

 _"_ _Hanya ada sebilah pisau pendek," Sleipnir kembali menjawab._

 _Inaho menganggukkan kepala, senyum tipis yang nyaris tak terlihat akhirnya muncul di wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi. Ia menaruh satu tangannya di atas kepala Sleipnir dan kembali berkata, "Sepertinya, kita akan berburu kelelawar malam ini"_

...

Inaho terbangun tepat pada pukul lima dini hari. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan menatap langit-langit di kamarnya. Begitu melihat langit-langit berwarna putih, kamar yang juga dihiasi furnitur berwarna putih, selimut berwarna putih begitu juga dengan lemari dan meja, sadarlah ia di mana dirinya berada. Bukan Bumi abad ke-16juga bukan di sebuah desa terpencil di balik pegunungan, saat ini ia sedang berada di apartemennya, di abad 21.

Tangannya terangkat, mencoba menyentuh dahinya. Dipikirnya ia demam, karena mulai memimpikan memori dari lima ratus tahun yang lalu. Namun belum sempat ia menyentuhkan tangan, ia menyadari rasa sakit yang berdenyut-denyut di bahunya. Rupanya, sisa rasa ngilu dan nyeri dari pertempuran kemarin masih belum reda sekalipun Sleipnir sudah membubuhkan obat khusus bangsa Vers. Mungkin obat pun tak dapat menambah kecepatan regenerasi lukanya saat ini.

Mengabaikan rasa ngilu dan nyeri di bahunya, pemuda itu pun bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia menggerak-gerakkan tangan kirinya, di tempat yang terasa sakit. Sedikit mengernyit saat ia merasakan tarikan pada otot-ototnya, terutama saat ia mengangkat lengan. Namun dengan segera ia membiasakan dirinya dengan rasa sakit dan mulai berjalan keluar kamar.

Seperti biasa, ia sibuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk dirinya dan satu-satunya manusia Bumi yang ada di apartemen itu. Mulai dari menyiapkan sayuran yang akan ditumis, mengocok telur untuk dijadikan tamagoyaki hingga memasukkan bumbu miso untuk sup. Sesekali ia akan berhenti sejenak, mengistirahatkan tangan kirinya walaupun tidak banyak aktivitas yang ia lakukan menggunakan tangan yang satu itu.

Tepat satu jam kemudian, saat Kaizuka Inaho sedang mencicipi sup miso yang baru saja matang, ia mendengar pintu berdecit. Otomatis, pandangannya langsung tertuju pada pintu yang tak jauh dari ruang keluarga dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut platina sedang menggosok-gosok matanya. Ia agak terkejut saat melihat sosok gadis itu sudah berdiri di ambang pintu walaupun tak yakin bahwa gadis itu sadar sepenuhnya.

Otomatis Inaho langsung bertanya, "Ada PR yang belum kau kerjakan?"

Gadis itu menggeleng dan sekali lagi Inaho sampai mengalihkan perhatian dari sup misonya begitu melihat gadis itu menuju ke kamar mandi. Pemuda itu mematikan kompor dan mengikuti langkah gadis itu. Betapa kagetnya ia saat menemukan gadis itu sedang menunduk untuk mencuci mukanya.

"Kau… tidak mau makan dulu?"

Melihat pemuda itu muncul di ambang pintu kamar mandi, gadis dengan surai platina perak yang masih acak-acakan itu mengerutkan dahi. Tangannya bergerak menuju ke pintu kamar mandi, menutupnya, disertai dengan bunyi klik pelan yang menandakan bahwa ia mengunci pintu. Baru setelahnya, ia kembali ke wastafel dan membasuh mukanya.

Sementara di luar, Inaho hanya bisa mematung. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk menganalisis bila ada sesuatu yang tak sesuai dengan pola hidup mereka sehari-hari. Memang benar, ia selalu mengkomplain kebiasaan buruk gadis itu yang selalu bangun telat dan makan dulu sebelum mandi. Tapi bila gadis itu tiba-tiba berubah begitu saja, ia justru merasa curiga. Apa gerangan yang membuat gadis itu mengubah sikapnya? Apakah perkataan anehnya semalam? Ataukah masakan gadis itu terlalu banyak garam sehingga mengubah sikapnya?

Inaho masih berpikir dan terus berpikir, hingga gadis itu membuka kembali pintu kamar mandi dengan rambut basah. Ia menyingkir untuk memberi jalan pada gadis itu dan mengamatinya dari belakang. Ia menduga gadis itu akan duduk di kursi dan melahap makanannya. Tapi sekali lagi, yang terjadi justru di luar ekspektasinya.

Slaine kembali ke kamar dan duduk di meja rias yang memang jarang digunakan. Ia mengambil pengering rambut dan menggerakkan benda itu untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Sesekali dari sudut matanya, ia melirik ke arah pemuda yang hanya diam di pintu kamarnya dan tidak berani bergerak selangkah pun dari sana. Diam-diam, ia menertawakan reaksi pemuda itu.

"Sudah kuduga ada yang salah dengan makanan kemarin," ujar pemuda itu dan beranjak dari ambang pintu kamarnya menuju ke ruang keluarga. "Sepertinya aku harus mengurangi kadar garam dalam makanan."

Mendengar ucapannya, Slaine buru-buru meletakkan pengering rambut yang belum selesai menjalankan tugasnya. Slaine lebih suka kembali menjadi dirinya yang biasa bila ia harus mencicipi masakan tawar Kaizuka-san. Maka itu, ia buru-buru berlari, menarik kursi di meja makan dan duduk di sana sementara Inaho menata masakannya ke atas meja. Gadis itu menggumamkan 'Itadakimasu' sebelum mengambil sumpit dan mulai memakan makanannya. Biasanya gadis itu akan protes bila melihat tamagoyaki ikut dihidangkan di atas meja, tapi kali ini gadis itu bahkan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Slaine."

Gadis yang sedang mengunyah itu mengangkat kepalanya mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya yang kurang lebih berarti 'Apa?'

"Bagaimana… bagaimana rasa makanan hari ini?"

Slaine mengerutkan dahi. Tidak biasanya pemuda itu akan bertanya rasa makanan yang dibuatnya. Apa sekalian Slaine mengerjainya saja? Hitung-hitung balas dendam karena sudah mengata-ngatai masakan Slaine kemarin?

"Tawar, seperti biasa, "jawab Slaine setelah menelan makanannya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya?"

Pemuda berambut _dark brown_ itu menatapnya selama beberapa saat, tidak memberikan jawaban. Sementara Slaine yang ditatap secara intens, menundukkan kepala dan memilih untuk menghabiskan makanannya. Ia mengambil kembali tamagoyaki yang dihidangkan di piringnya dan mengunyahnya pelan-pelan. Tidak lagi memedulikan tatapan pemuda itu padanya.

"Apa … ada acara di sekolah yang mengharuskanmu datang lebih awal?"

Slaine kembali menelan tamagoyakinya dulu sebelum menjawab, "Tidak, tidak ada. Kenapa memangnya?"

Inaho mengabaikan pertanyaan gadis itu dan melanjutkan interogasinya, "Ada … janji dengan seseorang?"

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak juga. Kenapa kau bertanya begitu, Kaizuka-san?"

Pemuda itu masih menatapnya dan sedikit kerutan muncul di dahinya. "Kau tidak sadar bahwa kau bangun hampir setengah jam lebih awal dari waktu bangun pagimu yang biasanya?"

"Sadar kok," jawab Slaine sembari memakan nasinya. "Aku juga mencuci muka dan mandi lebih dulu dibandingkan sarapan."

"Ya, juga mengeringkan rambut, " ujar pemuda itu, "apa … ada masalah yang mengganggumu?"

Bukannya ia tak punya alasan, Slaine hanya enggan mengungkapkannya pada pemuda yang tidak mau mengakui bahwa dirinya terluka. Pasti dipikirnya, Slaine tidak tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan tangan kiri pemuda itu. Dipikirnya, Slaine tidak sadar dengan bunyi mesin cuci yang bergema sepanjang malam, juga dipikirnya Slaine pasti tidak sadar soal gerakan pemuda itu saat memegang mangkuk dengan tangan kiri. Slaine tidak mau bertanya memang, ia tidak mau terlalu ikut campur. Kalau pemuda itu tidak mau mengatakannya, ia pun takkan memaksa.

Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya berpura-pura tidak melihatnya, walaupun pada kenyataannya cukup sulit. Ia sulit menutup mata begitu mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu tetap memasak sarapan untuk mereka sekalipun tangan kirinya terluka. Tetap bangun lebih pagi seperti biasanya dan membiasakan diri untuk memasak, walaupun Slaine melihat pemuda itu berkali-kali mengistirahatkan tangan kirinya. Pasti sakit sekali harus memasak dalam kondisi seperti itu.

"Slaine!"

Menyadari bahwa dirinya hanya diam membisu setelah pertanyaan Kaizuka-san, Slaine pun menjawab, "Aneh sekali, bukannya kau yang selalu protes kalau aku bangun kesiangan, atau sewaktu aku makan dahulu tanpa mencuci muka juga mengeringkan rambut? Kenapa sekarang kau malah bertanya apa ada yang menggangguku?"

Seperti kata Slaine, Inaho lah yang selama ini protes soal kebiasaan-kebiasaan buruk gadis itu di pagi hari dan berharap bahwa gadis itu akan berubah. Tapi perubahan sedrastis ini, benar-benar di luar bayangannya. Dibanding merasa lega, ia justru merasa khawatir. Khawatir bahwa sikap gadis ini hanyalah semacam _prelude_ dari rangkaian masalah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kau tidak mau makan, Kaizuka-san?" Gadis itu kembali bertanya begitu melihat pemuda yang ada di hadapannya hanya menatapnya tanpa menyentuh makanan.

Teguran Slaine kembali menyadarkan Inaho. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran buruknya dan mengambil sumpit dan mangkuk berisi nasi yang ada di hadapannya. Lengannya memang sedikit sakit saat ia mengangkat mangkuk dengan tangan kirinya. Namun sedapat mungkin ia tidak menunjukkannya. Ada hal yang lebih mendapatkan prioritasnya sekarang ini, karena sepanjang sarapan ia terus memerhatikan tindak tanduk gadis itu. Berapa kali gadis itu mengunyah setiap kalinya, berapa kali suapan yang diperlukan gadis itu untuk menghabiskan semangkuk nasi, semua ia perhatikan dengan detail.

"Kaizuka-san!"

"Ya?"

"Apa ada yang salah di wajahku?" Slaine kembali bertanya begitu makanan di piringnya sudah habis. "Daritadi kau mengamati seperti hendak berkomentar, tapi setelah kutunggu-tunggu kau tidak kunjung bicara juga. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Inaho mengalihkan pandangannya, "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Slaine memberanikan diri bertanya, "Kau sakit?"

"Tidak."

'Benar saja,' batin Slaine, tidak terlalu heran ketika pemuda itu tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Mungkin bagi pemuda itu tak ada gunanya memberitahunya soal luka di tangan kirinya. Toh, Slaine pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Karena itu, Slaine hanya mengangguk kecil mendengar jawaban Inaho dan langsung bangkit berdiri dari kursi sembari membawa sisa-sisa piring bekas makannya. Paling tidak ia tidak mau merepotkan pemuda itu dengan turut mencuci piring bekas makannya padahal tangan pemuda itu sedang sakit. Malah ia juga berkata, "Kaizuka-san, sebaiknya cepat habiskan makananmu agar aku bisa mencucinya sebelum pergi sekolah."

Sekali lagi, tindakannya membuat Kaizuka Inaho tidak dapat menelan tamagoyaki yang sudah ada di mulutnya. Biasanya sehabis makan gadis itu akan tergesa-gesa ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian, sama sekali tidak sempat untuk meletakkan piring di bak cuci apalagi mencucinya. Sungguh pemandangan langka melihat gadis itu berada di dapur dan mencuci peralatan makannya sendiri terlebih menawari Inaho untuk mencucikan piring sisa makan miliknya.

"Aku ganti pakaian dulu kalau begitu," ucap gadis itu begitu melihat masih banyak sisa makanan di piring Inaho. "Kau habiskan makananmu, ya!"

Sesuai perkataannya, Slaine kembali ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Ia melirik jam dan melihat bahwa waktu baru menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh lebih sedikit. Masih cukup pagi sehingga ia bisa naik kereta bersama Harklight-senpai. Biasanya, ia selalu telat sehingga mereka tidak pernah berangkat di waktu yang sama. Kali ini, mungkin ia bisa pergi tepat waktu dan berangkat berbarengan dengan senpai yang tinggal di apartemen satu lantai di bawahnya.

Namun betapa terkejutnya ia, begitu membuka pintu yang terlihat adalah wajah datar Kaizuka Inaho. Pemuda itu mengangkat kunci mobil di tangannya yang satu dan berkata, "Kuantar."

Spontan reaksi Slaine adalah menolak tawaran tersebut. Tidak tanggung-tanggung ia berkata, "Aku akan naik kereta dengan Harklight-senpai."

"Naik mobil jauh lebih cepat." Pemuda itu berkata sembari menyerahkan bekal ke tangan Slaine. "Lagipula aku tidak suka kau berangkat dengannya."

Komentar terakhir wali angkatnya itu membuat Slaine bingung. Seingatnya, Kaizuka Inaho tidak pernah mengomentari dengan siapa ia bergaul. "Kenapa? Aku juga pulang dengan Harklight-senpai bila ia sempat. Kau juga sudah kenal dengan Harklight-senpai 'kan?"

"Pemuda yang terlalu baik pada setiap gadis itu biasanya pemuda tidak baik, Slaine." Inaho kembali berkata sembari berjalan menuju ke pintu depan. "Lebih baik kau tidak terlalu sering bergaul dengannya."

"Kenapa sekarang kau jadi mengatur dengan siapa aku bergaul?"

"Karena aku wali angkatmu," jawab pemuda itu. "Kau sudah lupa?"

"Tapi _Tou-chan_ tidak pernah mengatur-ngatur dengan siapa aku berteman." Slaine kembali membantah. "Kau ini kenapa Kaizuka Inaho? Kenapa selalu saja ada peraturan-peraturan aneh yang kau ciptakan untuk mengganggu hidupku?"

"Untuk kebaikanmu, Slaine," jawab pemuda itu. "Dan ya, sebagai wali angkatmu aku menginginkan yang terbaik bagimu lebih dari siapapun. Inilah caraku melindungi hidupmu."

"Dengan menerapkan peraturan-peraturan?" ejek Slaine. "Konyol sekali. Pokoknya aku tidak mau diantar."

"Ayo berangkat!"

"Kaizuka Inaho!"

"Slaine," pemuda itu memanggil nama gadis bersurai platina yang memandangnya dengan marah. "Aku tidak ingin berdebat hanya karena masalah kecil."

Benar. Slaine sendiri sadar bahwa ini hanya masalah kecil. Hanya persoalan diantar dan tidak diantar seperti biasa yang menjadi perdebatan mereka hampir tiap hari. Perbedaan besarnya adalah Slaine tahu bahwa tangan kiri pemuda itu sedang sakit dan ia tidak mau merepotkan pemuda itu dengan mengantarnya ke sekolah dan menyebabkan pemuda itu menggunakan tangannya lagi. Tidak bisakah pemuda itu menuruti keinginannya untuk kebaikan pemuda itu sendiri?

"Kaizuka-san," panggil Slaine yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengungkapkannya, "tangan kirimu terluka 'kan?"

Inaho bergeming saat mendengar ucapan Slaine. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa gadis itu tahu soal lengan kirinya. Apakah memang sejelas itu rasa sakit yang ia tunjukkan? Padahal ia kira, ia sudah menyembunyikannya dengan baik.

Sementara melihat Kaizuka-sannya diam, gadis itu pun kembali berkata, "Makanya aku tidak mau kau mengantarku, makanya aku berusaha untuk bangun lebih awal, makanya aku berusaha untuk membantumu mencuci piring. Kau mengerti sekarang?"

'Jadi karena itu,' batin Inaho, sama sekali tidak memikirkan bahwa Slaine akan menyadari bahwa tangannya terluka dan berusaha untuk mengurangi bebannya. Ia lupa bahwa terkadang Slaine bisa menjadi sangat sensitif bila dikehendaki. Masalahnya, Inaho cenderung mengabaikan kemungkinan satu itu karena selama ini Slaine yang dirawatnya adalah Slaine yang tidak mau tahu dan Slaine yang menjaga jarak. Ia tidak sadar bahwa semakin dekatnya jarak mereka semakin besar pula kemungkinan Slaine untuk menyadari siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Memang itu bagus, tapi tidak untuk sekarang ini, tidak di saat ancaman Seylum-san masih terngiang-ngiang di benaknya.

"Tetap akan kuantar," tukas pemuda itu.

Mendengarnya, Slaine membuka mulutnya karena tak percaya akan apa yang ia dengar. Ia sudah mencoba menjelaskan dengan baik-baik, tapi pemuda itu masih tidak berubah pikiran juga. Slaine harus mengucapkan segamblang 'Aku mengkhawatirkanmu' kah baru pemuda ini mau mengerti?

"Kaizuka-san! Kaizuka-san, tunggu dulu!" Slaine terburu-buru mengikuti pemuda itu. Untuk mengurangi kecepatan, Slaine pun menarik tangan pemuda itu, sayang yang ia tarik justru tangan yang terluka. Sadar akan aksinya, gadis itu langsung melepaskan pegangan dan berkata, "Oh, maaf!"

"Tidak apa, Slaine," ujar pemuda itu sembari menunjukkan tangan kirinya, "tanganku sudah sembuh."

"Pembohong!" Slaine kembali berkata, "Aku melihatmu berkali-kali mengistirahatkan tangan kirimu sewaktu memasak tadi. Jadi jangan berpura-pura bahwa tanganmu tidak sakit, Kaizuka-san!"

Sampai dilihat saat memasak? Jam berapa gadis itu bangun sebenarnya? Inaho benar-benar penasaran.

"Aku tahu tanganmu sakit, Kaizuka-san," ucap gadis itu, "jadi kumohon, kumohon dengan sangat, istirahatkanlah tanganmu dan jangan melakukan aktivitas-aktivitas berat. Aku tidak mau cedera di tanganmu semakin parah."

"Ini tidak parah."

Slaine mengacak-acak rambut yang sudah ia sisir dan sudah ia ikat rapi sebelumnya. Inaho sekalipun sampai heran melihat tingkah gadis itu. Namun Inaho memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya dan menunggu gadis itu mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti sampai kubilang, 'Aku khawatir padamu' ya?" Gadis itu kembali berkata. "Kau mau aku bilang begitu baru kau akan mengistirahatkan tanganmu dan berhenti melakukan hal-hal yang seperti biasa seolah tak merasa sakit pada tanganmu?"

"Tapi ini memang tidak separah dugaanmu, Slaine."

Mendengar ucapan Kaizuka-sannya, gadis itu menundukkan kepala dan berjongkok. Kedua tangan gadis itu diletakkan di belakang kepalanya sementara ia berkata, "Ah, inilah repotnya punya kemampuan persuasif yang rendah. Aku tak pernah menyangka membujuk seseorang untuk tinggal di rumah itu sebegini sulitnya."

Inaho menatapnya dan Slaine hanya menunduk, tidak berniat mengangkat kepala. Pemuda itu pun menghela napas sembari berlutut dengan satu kaki untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis itu. Ia sadar bahwa Slaine sudah berniat untuk mengakhiri perdebatan mereka. Ia pun tidak ingin berdebat terus seperti ini. Ia lelah.

"Aku mengerti, Slaine. Aku akan tinggal di rumah," ucap Inaho akhirnya, "setelah mengantarmu, aku akan tinggal di rumah seperti biasa."

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku," Slaine meringis. "Hari-hari biasa pun kau mengizinkanku naik kereta. Kali ini aku hanya berangkat bersama dengan Senpai yang apartemennya di bawah apartemenmu."

Harus diakui, kali ini Inaho sudah bersikap berlebihan terhadap gadis itu. Sikap protektifnya untuk mengantar gadis itu, mengawasi pergaulannya, memang sudah sangat berlebihan. Ia berpotensi membuat gadis itu membencinya. Hanya ia tak punya pilihan lain. Sama seperti kekhawatiran Slaine padanya, ia pun memiliki kekhawatirannya sendiri akan gadis itu. Sayang sekali, tidak seperti Slaine, ia tidak dapat mengungkapkan alasannya.

Ia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa dirinya tak mau kehilangan gadis ini. Bagaimana caranya menjelaskan pada gadis ini bahwa ia sudah pernah kehilangan dirinya sekali dan ia tidak mau gadis ini direbut darinya lagi? Gadis ini pasti hanya akan menganggapnya meracau seperti biasa dan tidak menanggapinya dengan serius. Lama-lama, ia khawatir gadis itu malah akan menganggapnya sakit jiwa karena tidak bisa membedakan novel dan kenyataan lalu meninggalkannya. Itu skenario yang jauh lebih buruk dari sekedar bersikap protektif.

Tidak bisa mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya, Inaho akhirnya memutar otak. Walaupun terdengar dipaksakan, akhirnya ia berkata, "Di berita, aku mendengar bahwa rel kereta ambruk."

Slaine mengerutkan dahi mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. "Bohong! Aku tidak tahu berita itu."

"Ada," ucap Inaho dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa, membuatnya tidak bisa ditebak apakah sedang berbohong atau memang jujur. "Aku mendengarnya di televisi. Kau tidak bisa naik kereta."

Sejujurnya, Slaine masih tidak percaya. Kalau memang kereta ambruk, seharusnya dari tadi pemuda itu mengatakannya sehingga mereka tidak perlu berdebat begini panjang hanya karena urusan mengantar dan diantar. Urusan sederhana pun bisa menjadi begitu rumit. Slaine kagum dengan kegigihan pemuda itu mempertahankan pendapatnya.

Tapi kalau sudah begini, Slaine hanya bisa menyerah. Ia tidak mengerti alasan mengapa pemuda itu benar-benar ngotot ingin mengantarnya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda itu berbohong. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa pemuda ini begitu menjaganya lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak paham. Namun, sudah saatnya ia memahami.

Karena itu kali ini pun Slaine berkata, "Hanya sampai depan supermarket saja?"

"Sampai tikungan setelah gerbang sekolah."

Tidak mau berdebat, sembari menghela napas Slaine akhirnya berkata, "Baiklah."

 _…_

 _t.b.c_

 _Thank you for reading! If you mind, please give me a review so I could update soon XD_


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors Note:_

 _Ternyata, menulis adegan action itu sulit ya , sulit membayangkannya_

 _Aniway, Nanaho Haruka thank u selalu giving review XD_

 _Also thank u for everyone who always read this fanfic._

 **Aldnoah Zero** not mine

 **Obsession** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gender Bender, Fem!Slaine**

 ** _Enjoy !_**

 **Chapter 6: Little Girl**

"Belakangan ini mobil mewah berwarna _orange_ itu selalu ada di samping gerbang sekolah, ya?"

Slaine menoleh pada gadis berambut hitam kelam dengan manik semerah delima di sampingnya. Ia mengangkat alisnya mendengar komentar tersebut sebelum perhatiannya beralih pada buku teks yang dipegangnya. Tindakannya yang tak acuh membuat sahabatnya itu geram dan mencoba menarik perhatian dengan merebut buku teks di tangannya. Yah, upaya temannya itu berhasil memang, walaupun Slaine sedikit jengkel karenanya.

"Inko!" tegur Slaine sembari mencoba merebut buku teksnya kembali.

Yang ditegur hanya menjulurkan lidah sembari menyembunyikan buku tersebut di belakang punggungnya. Ia membuat Slaine sedikit jengkel karena kelakuannya. Sementara Inko sendiri senang karena berhasil menarik perhatian Slaine. Ia harap gadis itu mau menjawab beberapa pertanyaannya sekarang.

" _So_ ," ujar gadis bermanik merah delima itu, "Kaizuka-san memutuskan untuk mengantar dan menjemputmu sekarang?"

Slaine melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan ia berkata, "Kalau kau sudah tahu, untuk apa bertanya?"

"Justru aku sedang mengkonfirmasi kebenarannya," ucap Inko sembari mendekat pada si gadis berambut perak platina. "Kau yang tidak suka kehebohan dan paling benci diantar kenapa bisa menyerah semudah itu? Aku menunggu-nunggu hingga lebih dari seminggu, tapi keadaan tetap sama. Aku jadi penasaran, ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Slaine cepat dan dengan cekatan merebut buku teks miliknya. Upayanya berhasil dan sekarang Inko kehilangan tawanan yang dapat membuat gadis ini bicara. "Ini hanya bagian dari kesepakatanku dengannya."

Alis Inko berkerut mendengarnya. "Kesepakatan macam apa?"

"Yah," Slaine menutup bukunya dan menatap ke papan tulis yang ada di depan tempat duduknya, "semacam gencatan senjata lebih tepatnya. Aku mengizinkannya mengantar dan menjemput, tapi sebagai gantinya ia takkan protes dengan siapa aku berteman."

"Ia protes soal itu?"

Slaine mengangguk. "Dia tidak suka pada Harklight-senpai, Klancain yang dulu pernah mengobrol denganku pun dia tidak suka, dan masih banyak lagi."

" _Hee_ … kedengarannya gawat," ucap Inko. Lalu ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan berkata, "Kalau aku? Aku bagaimana?"

"Selama dia tidak berkomentar, kuanggap kau aman." Slaine mulai membuka-buka bukunya kembali. "Tapi karena aku protes dengan ketidaksukaannya pada teman-temanku, akhirnya kami membuat kesepakatan."

"Kesepakatannya mengantar jemput atau membiarkan kau diantar jemput orang lain," gumam Inko. "Itu aneh. Kesepakatan yang tidak biasa antara orang tua dan anak. Kalian lebih terdengar seperti…"

Belum sempat Inko menyelesaikan ucapannya, seseorang menjitak kepalanya dengan keras hingga membuat gadis itu menjerit. Seisi kelas yang seharusnya sedang mengadakan persiapan untuk Halloween pun turut menatap ke arahnya. Otomatis Inko langsung menutup mulut dan berusaha untuk tidak mengganggu teman sekelasnya yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan spanduk.

"Rayet-san!" Slaine berseru memanggil gadis yang baru saja menjitak kepala Inko.

Rayet, gadis berambut merah marun itu hanya mengangkat satu tangannya pada Slaine. Pandangannya sendiri terarah pada gadis lain yang baru saja dijitaknya tanpa perasaan. Ia tetap diam sambil menunggu gadis itu bicara.

"Apa masalahmu Rayet Areash?" sembur Inko. "Sakit tahu!"

Gadis yang diprotes itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Kau terlalu banyak bicara Inko."

"Tapi mulutnya 'kan mulutku sendiri. Apa urusannya denganmu?" Inko kembali membalas. "Lagipula ini 'kan bukan kelasmu, sana kembali ke kelasmu sendiri."

Sekali lagi, Rayet hanya mengangkat bahu. Pandangan gadis itu pun langsung terarah ke gadis berambut platina. Melihat gadis itu hanya duduk santai dengan buku teks di atas meja membuatnya mengangkat satu tangan lalu berkata, "Logistik?"

"Logistik," jawab Slaine yang menyambut tangan Rayet dengan ber _highfive_ ria. Lalu ia menunjuk temannya yang masih ada di sampingnya dan berkata, "Inko properti."

Alis Rayet terangkat mendengar jawaban Slaine. "Bukannya seharusnya kau sibuk? Kenapa malah bersantai seperti kaum logistik?"

"Kaum logistik juga tak seharusnya bersantai dan berkunjung ke kelas lain, tahu?" Inko memukul gadis berambut merah marun itu dengan buku apa pun di meja Slaine. "Kau juga, Slaine. Seharusnya kau ikut bekerja seperti tim logistik lain."

Slaine mengangkat bahu, "Aku memberi kesempatan pada orang lain yang lebih berhak."

"Omong kosong apa…" Ucapan Inko terpotong begitu melihat kedua orang di sampingnya beranjak menuju pintu keluar. Ia menunjuk keduanya dan berkata, "Kalian mau ke mana?"

"Sudah jelas 'kan?" Rayet membuka pintu ruang kelas. Ia dan Slaine melewatinya dengan mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang memandangi mereka. Keduanya bahkan tak terlalu peduli dengan kegiatan sekolah yang sedang dipersiapkan itu. "Makan siang?"

Sembari melambaikan tangannya, Slaine sendiri berkata, "Kerja yang benar ya, Inko!"

Inko membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan Slaine. Ia pun turut bangkit dari tempat duduk dan berlari ke ambang pintu. Sayang salah seorang siswa menghentikannya dan memintanya untuk membantu pekerjaan properti, Inko pun tak punya pilihan lain selain membantu.

Sementara itu, dua siswi yang mengaku sebagai tim logistik dari masing-masing kelas malah berkeliaran di lorong hendak menuju ke kantin. Sembari berjalan, salah satu di antara mereka berkata, "Dia kesiangan lagi pagi ini?"

Mengetahui 'dia' yang dimaksud Slaine mengangkat alis dan berkata "Tidak. Kubilang, aku ingin makan di kantin dengan temanku hari ini."

Rayet mendengus mendengar cerita Slaine. "Dia mengizinkan?"

"Tidak, tapi kami berdebat dan ia memilih mengalah kali ini." Slaine tertawa kecil setelahnya. "Dia tidak bisa membantah selama luka di bahunya belum sembuh. Sudah kukatakan padanya untuk tidak banyak bergerak tapi dia tidak mau dengar."

"Apakah parah?"

"Lukanya sendiri tidak besar, tapi cukup dalam," Slaine kembali berkata. "Aku penasaran bagaimana ia bisa mendapat luka tusukan sedalam itu di daerah yang sulit dijangkau. Hal macam apa yang dapat melukai seorang novelis di bahu?"

"Mungkin ditusuk editornya karena berita hiatus itu," ujar Rayet. "Kudengar beritanya di tv tadi pagi. Belum lagi mereka bilang tak ada batas waktunya."

"Oh ya memang, dia benar-benar jadi pengangguran untuk sementara," jawab Slaine membenarkan berita yang diceritakan Rayet. "Telepon dari Calm-san pun diabaikannya bahkan kabel telepon di apartemen dicabut olehnya. Pada akhirnya, Calm-san sampai menghubungiku dan meminta bertemu dengan Kaizuka-san, kalau tidak salah mereka janji bertemu sore ini."

"Alasannya?"

"Tangannya terluka," jawab Slaine. "Padahal yang terluka bahunya tapi dia malah membuatnya terkesan parah sekali di hadapan editornya. Andai saja editornya tahu bahwa di rumah ia masih bisa memasak tamagoyaki, mencuci, juga membersihkan rumah seperti biasa."

"Kau tidak mendebatnya?"

"Sudah kucoba, tapi dia malah membalasnya dengan mengatakan bahwa sebelumnya akulah yang memintanya beristirahat." Gadis berambut platina itu menghela napasnya. Temannya menatapnya bingung mendengar penjelasan tersebut sehingga Slaine kembali mengatakan, " _Eto_ , sebelumnya aku memintanya untuk beristirahat karena dia terus memaksakan diri mengantar atau membuat sarapan. Tapi rupanya perkataanku dijadikannya alasan untuk hiatus dan soal mengantar atau membuat sarapan tetap saja ia melakukannya."

Rayet mengangkat alisnya mendengar cerita Slaine. "Jangan sampai _fans_ nya mendengar hal itu!"

"Yeah, kudengar dari Inko bahwa _fans_ nya sangat berdukacita mendengar kabar hiatus itu," ujar Slaine sembari menganggukkan kepala. Mereka berdua berhenti sejenak di koridor ruang-ruang praktikum sebelum kembali berjalan menuju ke kantin. "Bahkan mereka berencana mengirim bunga pada redaksi juga mengadakan doa kesembuhan besar-besaran untuk novelis satu itu. Bisa kubayangkan betapa stressnya Calm-san di kantor nanti."

"Menjadi editor sepertinya berat," ucap Rayet.

Slaine mengangguk. "Bila kau menjadi editor untuk orang seperti Kaizuka-san mungkin berat. Dia tidak bisa disetir orang lain dan malah berpotensi menyetir orang lain."

"Ucapan dari seseorang yang sudah berpengalaman."

Slaine mengangkat bahu, "Aku heran bagaimana bisa orang seperti dia bisa menulis novel. Apakah novelnya memang sebagus itu hingga berita hiatusnya menjadi headline di mana-mana?"

"Ceritanya sendiri bukan merupakan tema baru, kurasa novel atau komik lain pun sudah banyak yang mengusung hal itu." Rayet bersandar pada jendela sembari mengucapkannya. Beberapa siswa melewati dan membicarakan mereka namun ia mengabaikannya. "Paling yang menjadi keunggulan novelnya adalah sudut pandang orang pertama yang ia gunakan membuat pembaca merasa bahwa merekalah gadis yang ditunggu si tokoh utama."

Slaine mengerutkan dahi, "Cerita macam apa itu?"

"Daripada disebut cerita novel, mungkin lebih tepat disebut sebagai surat."

Menyadari sesuatu, Slaine mengangkat satu tangannya di hadapan gadis berambut merah marun itu hingga gadis itu menghentikan ceritanya "Tunggu, tunggu sebentar! Kau juga membaca novelnya?"

Rayet mengangkat alis mendengar pertanyaan Slaine, "Aku tak pernah bilang bahwa aku tak membacanya."

"Tapi… kupikir…"

"Hanya karena aku tidak histeris seperti para _fans_ nya, bukan berarti aku tidak membaca novelnya."

"Memang sih," aku Slaine. Ia pun diam selama beberapa saat walaupun pandangan matanya masih menatap gadis berambut merah marun di sampingnya.

"Apa?" tanya gadis itu saat merasakan tatapan Slaine.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Novelnya tentus aja," jawab Slaine. "Bagus?"

Rayet tak langsung menjawab. "Bagaimana kalau kau baca sendiri?"

Untuk kali ini, giliran Slaine yang tak menjawabnya langsung. Ia kembali diam selama beberapa saat walaupun pandangan matanya tak lagi mengarah pada Rayet. Melihatnya Rayet pun menghela napas.

"Kupikir kau sudah berhenti menjaga jarak darinya?"

Gadis berambut platina itu memainkan jemarinya. "Aku… masih berusaha memperkecil."

"Oh? Bukannya jarak di antara kalian memang sudah mengecil?" Rayet menoleh ke arah gadis yang kini tertunduk. "Kau selalu membicarakannya belakangan ini."

"Karena memang banyak kejadian aneh belakangan ini, tapi dari awal juga aku selalu menceritakannya padamu."

"Tidak," Rayet langsung menyanggah. "Sebelumnya kau tidak pernah bercerita."

"Mungkin sebelumnya kita tidak sedekat ini!" Slaine membantah.

" _Uh-huh_ , aku yakin dulu kau pun tidak sedekat ini dengannya." Rayet kembali menjawab dengan cepat. "Sudahlah, akui saja jarak di antara kalian berdua mulai menyempit. Tidak ada salahnya."

"Aku… tidak mau menyempit."

"Oh?"

"Karena… kehilangannya nanti pasti menyakitkan," ucap Slaine sembari memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Aku sendiri takut membayangkannya."

Rayet menatap gadis di sampingnya dan tak mengucapkan apa pun untuk berkomentar. Sementara bagi Slaine, karena Rayet tidak berkata-kata lagi, ia pun tidak meneruskan perkataannya. Dalam keheningan mereka berdua termenung dan menatap ke halaman sekolah melalui jendela koridor, sepertinya keduanya sudah lupa bahwa awalnya mereka sedang menuju ke kantin.

Sementara itu, dari tempat mereka berpijak, dapat dilihat bahwa suasana festival tengah dirasakan oleh seluruh sekolah. Halaman sekolah pun sudah mulai didekor ala Halloween, begitu juga dengan lapangan yang sudah mulai diisi stand. Seluruh sekolah tampak sibuk mempersiapkan festival yang diserukan oleh para panitia penyelenggara. Hanya mereka berdua yang tetap diam di tempat, tidak antusias untuk berpartisipasi.

" _By the way_ ," ucap Rayet mengakhiri keheningan, "kalau suatu saat kau tertarik membaca novelnya, katakan padaku. Akan kupinjamkan."

"Tidak perlu, kurasa di kamarnya pasti ada salah satu salinannya," jawab Slaine.

"Ya, tapi kurasa kau takkan mau meminjam langsung dari penulisnya," balas Rayet. "Atau kau mau membelinya sendiri suatu hari nanti?"

Slaine tertawa kecil. "Akan kupikirkan."

"Jangan terlalu menundanya," ucap gadis berambut merah marun itu, "dia sudah menunggu terlalu lama."

Gumaman Rayet tak terlalu didengar jelas oleh Slaine. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Rayet dan baru saja hendak bertanya ketika seseorang memanggil namanya. Otomatis, kepalanya pun menoleh ke arah lain.

"Kupikir semua siswa sedang sibuk mempersiapkan festival," ujar seseorang yang membuka pintu ruang praktikum kimia dan menunjukkan dirinya. "Ternyata ada dua orang siswi yang malah asyik mengobrol di depan ruang praktikum."

Melihat wanita dengan rambut ikal bergelombang berwarna merah marun, baik Slaine maupun Rayet langsung berdiri tegak. Salah satu di antara mereka pun berusaha menanggapi dengan berkata, " _Konnichiwa_ , Miss Femieanne! Kelihatannya Anda sendiri juga tidak sibuk mempersiapkan festival seperti wali kelas yang lain."

"Seperti yang mereka bilang, perkataanmu memang setajam ini ya, Slaine Saazbaum Troyard?" Wanita yang dipanggil Femieanne itu keluar dari ruang praktikum. Ia menatap pada dua siswi yang kelihatannya tidak terlalu antusias itu. "Apa di kelas kalian tidak ada pekerjaan?"

"Ada," Giliran Rayet menjawab, "Kami perlu membeli makanan di kantin untuk yang lain. Kami permisi dulu."

Femieanne melirik ke jam yang melingkari tangan kirinya. Ia menaikkan satu alisnya melihat jam tersebut, baru setelahnya pandangan matanya kembali terarah pada Slaine. "Baru jam setengah sebelas, belum waktunya makan siang."

"Yah, mungkin takut kehabisan roti," jawab Rayet asal. "Ayo, Slaine!"

"Penjual roti pun takkan mau menjual roti sebelum jam dua belas." Femieanne kembali berkata, "Lagipula, aku bisa saja mengadukan kalian pada wali kelas bahwa kalian berdua membolos kecuali kalian mau membantuku sedikit."

"Laporkan saja kalau begitu." Rayet menjawab, tak peduli bila dirinya diancam. "Slaine!"

"Ayolah," bujuk Femieanne, "hanya membantuku mengatur sampel zat sesuai abjad kok. Tidak sulit."

"Kalau tidak sulit, berarti kau bisa melakukannya sendiri." Rayet membalasnya dengan sengit. "Mintalah orang lain yang akan dengan senang hati melakukannya untukmu, Miss Femieanne! Kami sedang sibuk."

Slaine sedikit kebingungan mendengar perkataan Rayet yang cenderung sinis saat bertukar kata dengan wanita itu. Ia baru sekali ini melihat Rayet berkata seperti ini pada seorang guru. Apakah karena Miss Femieanne baru seminggu ini mengajar makanya Rayet dapat bersikap seperti ini?

" _Uh-oh_ , Rayet Areash!" wanita itu menunjuk Rayet. "Kau mencari masalah denganku rupanya. Mau kupanggil orang tuamu?"

Mendengar kata orang tua disebut, Slaine buru-buru menengahinya dengan berkata, "Hei Rayet, mungkin sebaiknya kita bantu sedikit Miss Femieanne. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Ah! Walaupun lidahmu tajam ternyata kau cukup pengertian, Slaine." Femieanne langsung tersenyum. "Kalau begitu kau saja yang membantu, kalau temanmu tidak mau juga tidak apa."

Rayet masih hendak membantah namun Slaine menarik tangan gadis itu. Setelah berdiskusi sedikit akhirnya Rayet pun diam, tidak lagi beradu mulut dengan guru yang baru masuk selama seminggu. Ia hanya bisa menatap saat gadis berambut platina itu masuk ke ruang praktikum dan membantu si guru baru menyusun sampel. Alasan yang tidak jelas itu membuatnya curiga memang, namun kecurigaan tanpa bukti hanyalah tuduhan tak berdasar. Slaine takkan memercayainya bila ia mengatakan bahwa Femieanne mungkin bukan wanita yang berpihak pada mereka.

Sambil menghela napas, Rayet Areash menjauh dari ruang praktikum. Femieanne tidak akan melakukan apa apa selama ia masih berdiri di depan pintu dan menunggu. Ia harus menjauh sembari mengamati dari tempat yang cukup aman. Tak lupa, ia pun mengeluarkan Areion dari sakunya dan mencari contact di smartphone tersebut.

' _Novelis Vers'_

…

"Kudengar penulis novel '500 years' adalah wali angkatmu. Apa itu benar?"

Slaine sudah tidak heran begitu ada orang yang bertanya soal novelis yang menjadi wali angkatnya itu. Ia pun hanya mengangguk seperlunya dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaanya menyusun sampel. Tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan karet memisahkan sampel sesuai namanya sebelum menyusunnya kembali.

"Bagaimana ceritanya sampai ia bisa menjadi wali angkatmu?"

Selalu ada orang yang penasaran bagaimana penulis satu itu bisa menjadi wali angkatnya. Entah karena mereka murni ingin tahu atau karena iri padanya. Slaine kebanyakan menemukan _fans_ penulis satu itu sedikit agresif sehingga ia sering menghindarinya. Entah apakah guru baru ini termasuk kelompok yang agresif atau tidak.

"Terjadi begitu saja," jawabnya sesuai dengan yang selalu ia katakan pada hampir semua orang kecuali Rayet. Entah mengapa hanya pada gadis itu saja Slaine merasa bisa menceritakan berbagai hal, padahal pertemanan mereka baru berusia dua tahun.

"Oh?" Guru baru satu itu terdengar tertarik pada jawabannya yang terdengar kurang antusias. "Aneh. Setahuku penulis novel satu itu diberitakan sebagai seorang penyendiri yang anti kehidupan bersosialisasi."

Kini giliran Slaine yang tertarik mendengar komentar tersebut. Ia tahu memang banyak sekali media sosial yang memberitakan soal penulis satu itu. Beritanya pun beragam, mulai dari gosip penulis muda berbakat yang jarang tampil di muka umum, lalu kemisteriusan kata-katanya dalam setiap jumpa pers, atau keputusannya mengambil seorang anak di usia yang masih belia. Tapi baru kali ini Slaine mendengar ada gosip perihal pemuda itu senang menyendiri dan anti kehidupan bersosialisasi. Walaupun memang semua sikapnya akan membuat siapapun berpikir bahwa si penulis memang seperti itu.

"Kau mendengar darimana, Miss Femieanne?" Slaine akhirnya bertanya.

"Majalah gosip yang baru-baru ini kubaca," jawab sang guru. "Apa itu benar?"

Slaine memilih untuk tidak berkomentar dan kembali pada pekerjaannya. Kali ini ia mulai menyusun zat-zat sesuai dengan namanya.

"Ah tapi, aku pun mengenal si penulis secara pribadi sehingga aku tak heran ia digosipkan sebagai orang anti sosial, " ujar wanita itu dan sukses membuat Slaine berhenti menyusun zat. "Sejak sebelum ia menulia novel pun, sikapnya sudah seperti itu."

Gadis berambut platina itu tetap tenang. Tidak aneh bila ada orang yang mengenal Kaizuka-san sebelumnya. "Oh ya? Sejak kapan kau mengenalnya Miss Femieanne?"

Femieanne bergumam, "Katakanlah, ia temanku saat di bangku sekolah dan juga rekan kerjaku."

Teman sekolah? Benar juga! Terkadang Slaine lupa bahwa pemuda itu pun pernah menjadi murid sekolah sama seperti dirinya. "Lalu? Seperti apa dia yang dulu, Miss Femieanne?"

"Seperti apa, ya?" ujar wanita yang kini bersandar pada meja preparasi yang ada di dekat lemari penyimpanan alat. "Aku dan Kaizuka Inaho tidak terlalu dekat sebenarnya. Teman-temanku bilang bahwa dia jenius walaupun ia sulit bersosialisasi dengan siapapun kecuali Seylum-san dan kakaknya."

'Seylum-san?' pikir Slaine. Tapi dibanding bertanya siapa itu Seylum-san, Slaine lebih tertarik pada kemungkinan bahwa pemuda itu memiliki seorang kakak. Ia tak pernah mendengar pemuda itu membicarakan soal keluarga sebelumnya. Slaine sampai berpikir pemuda itu hanya sebatang kara, seperti dirinya.

"Punya seorang kakak yang luar biasa ditambah berkawan dengan Seylum-san yang status sosialnya tinggi terkadang membuatku enggan berkawan dengannya."

"Jadi, kalian juga tidak berteman?"

Femieanne mengangkat bahu, "Kami akhirnya bertemu kembali sebagai rekan kerja dalam satu tim. Biarpun dia anti sosial dan penyendiri, pada dasarnya dia jenius hingga membuatku salut padanya."

"Rekan kerja satu tim?" Slaine berbalik menatap guru barunya. Daritadi ia bertanya-tanya, pekerjaan macam apa yang dapat melibatkan seorang guru kimia dan seorang novelis bersamaan? "Apa kau pernah menjadi referens bagi novelnya yang lain? Novelnya sebelum ini?"

Pertanyaan Slaine membuat Femieanne tertawa kecil. Sementara kerutan di dahi Slaine semakin dalam, wanita itu kembali berkata "Bila kau bertanya seperti itu, berarti kau tidak tahu sosok Kaizuka-san yang sebenarnya, ya?"

Sosok yang sebenarnya?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak aneh kalau kau juga tidak tahu, ia menyembunyikan dirinya sedemikian rupa hingga kami pun sulit mencari jejaknya." Femieanne menganggukkan kepala. "Bahkan ia sampai menulis novel picisan semacam itu. Benar-benar tidak seperti dirinya saja."

Ya, Slaine setuju soal menulis novel bukan pekerjaan yang cocok untuk Kaizuka-san. Selama ini ia selalu merasa ada yang salah dengan profesi yang digeluti pemuda satu itu. Ia tak pernah merasa bahwa sifat seorang Kaizuka cocok untuk menulis sebuah cerita, sementara dalam kehidupan sehari-harinya pemuda itu jarang menceritakan tentang dirinya sendiri. Tapi sebentar, bukan itu yang penting saat ini. Kenapa juga ia malah terbawa perasaan sampai menyetujui ucapan wanita ini?

"Kurasa ia berubah semenjak tinggal di sini, udaranya yang buruk pasti mengganggu jalan pikirannya," lanjut wanita di hadapan Slaine. "Dia menulis novel dan memulai hidup damai. Padahal seharusnya dia tetap menjadi dirinya yang dulu."

"Daritadi kau menyebut soal masa lalu," komentar Slaine. "Apakah… dia yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu?"

Femieanne menganggukkan kepala, "Sangat. Dia yang dulu kukenal adalah seorang pahlawan di medan perang. Mendengar namanya, para musuh yang akan berteriak ketakutan, berbeda sekali dengan di tempat ini di mana yang berteriak malah gadis-gadis muda dengan teriakan yang memekakkan telinga."

Slaine semakin bingung. Kaizuka Inaho seorang pahlawan perang? Mendengar namanya di buku teks sejarah saja ia tidak pernah. Aneh sekali mendengar ada orang lain mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu seorang pahlawan. Lagipula, gambaran Kaizuka-san sebagai pahlawan juga tidak cocok, sama halnya dengan seorang penulis novel. Sulit sekali membayangkannya.

"Apa ini lelucon ala Halloween?" Slaine kembali bertanya karena teringat beberapa hari yang lalu pun Kaizuka-san pernah mencoba membuat lelucon yang tidak lucu, mungkin saja ini salah satu kelanjutannya. Ia benar-benar berharap bahwa guru barunya itu memang hanya mengerjainya saja.

Femieanne tertawa. "Ya, ini lelucon Halloween. Lucu tidak?"

Sedikit lega, Slaine pun berkata, "Tidak lucu sama sekali, Miss."

Wanjta di hadapannya itu tidak tersinggung, sebaliknya ia malah tersenyum dan kembali berkata, "Kau tahu, cerita ini ada lanjutannya."

"Aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi." Slaine berbalik dan kembali pada pekerjaannya menyusun bahan kimia.

"Kau harus dengar! Ini bagian pentingnya." Wanita itu tahu-tahu berada di samping Slaine. Perbuatannya sedikit menakuti gadis itu karena gerakan yang tiba-tiba. "Pahlawan perang seharusnya berada di medan perang dan bukannya bermain rumah-rumahan dengan seorang gadis kecil."

Slaine tidak menjawab, ia merasa bahwa lelucon yang diucapkan semakin tidak lucu, bahkan ia merasakan adanya bahaya seiring setiap perkataan Femieanne. Samar-samar ia mulai memikirkan beberapa alternative untuk melarikan diri bila dugaannya terbukti benar. Sayangnya ia terkepung bahan-bahan kimia dan sebagian besar di antaranya mudah terbakar. Ia harus berhati-hati untuk tidak menyentuh zat apa pun bila ingin ruangan ini tetap utuh.

"Makanya aku mengerti mengapa sang Ratu mengutus kami untuk merebut si gadis kecil." Femieanne menatap ke arah Slaine. "Bila si gadis kecil lenyap, maka sang pahlawan akan kembali ke tempatnya 'kan?"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, Miss Femieanne?" Slaine mencengkeram pinggiran meja. Ia mengingat-ingat letak pintu keluar dari tempat penyimpanan bahan di laboratorium dan langsung merasa kecewa karena pintu itu lebih dekat dengan Femieanne dibanding dirinya.

"Aku?" Femieanne menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Kau 'kan sudah tahu bahwa aku hanya guru kimia biasa, sama seperti wali angkatmu yang hanya seorang novelis."

'Tidak mungkin.' Slaine tahu betul seorang guru kimia biasa tidak mungkin menceritakan kisah kelam semacam ini. Mungkinkah guru ini pun salah satu dari _fans_ fanatik Kaizuka-san?

"Betul kok," ucap wanita itu dan mundur sedikit untuk memperkenalkan diri. "Saat ini aku hanyalah guru kimia biasa. Tapi di tempat lain, sama seperti Kaizuka Inaho, aku pun seorang pilot dan pahlawan perang."

Menganggap bahwa inilah kesempatannya, Slaine melempar beberapa tabung reaksi kosong yang dapat diraihnya ke arah wanita itu. Begitu wanita itu mengalihkan perhatian pada benda yang ia lempar, selama sepersekian detik Slaine berusaha meloloskan diri. Ia membungkuk melewati celah sempit antara meja dengan wanita itu secepat yang ia bisa. Ia pun berhasil melalui Femieanne dan segera berlari keluar dari ruang penyimpanan terus hingga akhirnya ia tiba di pintu. Serta merta tangannya langsung mencoba menggeser pintu berharap bahwa pintu akan segera terbuka sehingga ia bisa melarikan diri.

Sayang sekali, apa yang diharapkannya tak terkabul. Dengan segera, Slaine menyadari bahwa pintu itu terkunci. Ia pun berpindah ke jendela yang ada di seberang pintu dan kembali berusaha membuka jendela. Namun sekali lagi ia harus menelan kekecewaan karena semua jendela yang ia gerakkan terkunci.

Frustasi, Slaine pun akhirnya mengambil ancang-ancang dan berlari menuju ke jendela. Ia berharap dengan menubrukkan diri, jendela akan pecah sehingga ia bisa keluar. Hanya saja, sekuat apa pun ia menubruk, jendela tetap bergeming, seolah menyerap energi tubrukan yang ia hasilkan.

"Percuma saja, Slaine," ucap wanita yang akhirnya keluar dari ruang penyimpanan bahan, "ruangan ini sudah diselimuti oleh Hellas. Kau takkan bisa keluar ataupun melarikan diri karena Hellasku akan selalu mengincarmu."

Slaine berpikir keras. Ia pun mencoba berteriak, berharap suaranya akan terdengar oleh siapapun yang lewat. Ia juga berharap Rayet masih ada di depan ruangan dan menunggunya. Berkali-kali ia menggedor dan berteriak, namun tak ada yang berubah. Ia masih tetap terkurung di dalam ruangan.

Masih belum putus asa, Slaine mencoba mencari alat untuk memecahkan jendela. Ia tidak percaya ruangan bisa kedap suara seperti itu. Diambilnya salah satu bangku di ruang praktikum dan saat ia hendak melempar bangku, ia mendengar bunyi laser menembak dan bangku yang dipegangnya langsung terbakar. Sontak ia langsung melepaskan bangku di tangannya.

"Rileks, Halphas."

Benda yang mirip dengan satelit muncul mengelilingi guru kimianya. Kurang lebih ada enam satelit yang berputar mengelilingi Femieanne. Masing-masing satelit memiliki sinar yang berbeda warna, namun di luar itu bentuknya cukup identik.

"Perkenalkan, anak-anak Hellas. Mereka adalah Botis, Ronove, Halphas, Vine, Marax dan Raum." Wanita bermanik merah itu menunjukkan keenam satelit di atas kepalanya. "Akan kuberikan informasi sedikit, masing-masing dari mereka memiliki fungsi tertentu. Misalnya Halphas berfungsi menembak."

Menembak? Ini serius? Baru kali ini Slaine berhadapan dengan _fans_ sefanatik ini. Kaizuka Inaho, Slaine harus membuat perhitungan dengannya. Ia sudah lelah dengan keagresifan penggemar-penggemar pemuda itu dan ini adalah yang terparah. Begitu kembali pokoknya Slaine akan mempersoalkan hal ini. Itu pun kalau ia masih hidup setelah ini.

"Ok, aku mengerti bahwa kau penggemar yang fanatik." Slaine berkata lagi, "namun melenyapkanku pun tidak ada gunanya 'kan? Seharusnya kau langsung menyatakan perasaanmu pada pemuda itu dan bukannya melampiaskan padaku."

"Kau sepertinya tidak paham, ya?" Femieanne menghela napas. "Kukira kau cerdas, ternyata kau tidak sepandai dugaanku."

Terserah, toh Slaine hanya mencari waktu tambahan untuk menghadapi keenam satelit berputar di mana salah satunya dapat membakar. Pikir Slaine! Pikir!

"Selama ini kau mengikatnya, Slaine," ucap Femieanne yang membuat perhatian Slaine kini terfokus padanya. "Selama kau masih ada, Kaizuka Inaho takkan kembali ke Vers. Karena itu, kami memutuskan bahwa melenyapkanmu adalah strategi terbaik."

Vers? Di mana itu? Lalu… soal ia mengikat Kaizuka-san, apakah semua ini gara-gara ucapan egoisnya saat meminta pemuda itu tetap tinggal? Apakah ini peringatan yang diberikan padanya untuk mengingatkannya bahwa pemuda itu akan meninggalkannya? Slaine memang meminta peringatan sih, tapi bukan yang seperti ini.

"Selamat tinggal, Slaine!"

Perkataan Femieanne menyadarkannya. Slaine kembali bergerak menghindar dari tembakan satelit yang bersinar merah, Halphas, dan kembali berlari mengitari ruangan menjauh dari Femieanne. Bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan perasaan, saat ini ia harus menghadapi satelit yang dapat membakar. Belum lagi, ia masih harus menebak kelima fungsi satelit yang lain. Tapi paling tidak Halphas…

Ruangan tahu-tahu dipenuhi oleh kabut, membuatnya sulit melihat. Ia pun menggerakkan tangannya, berusaha meraba-raba benda di sekitarnya. Bila ia tak dapat melihat lawan, bukankah itu artinya lawan juga tak dapat melihatnya?

Salah satu anak-anak Hellas menembakkan sebutir peluru dan tepat mengenai paha kanannya. Ia menjerit saat peluru mengenai kakinya yang tak terlindung. Seketika itu juga, Slaine langsung jatuh tersungkur. Biarpun begitu, gadis satu itu masih mencoba berdiri walaupun dengan bertopang pada benda yang ada di dekatnya.

"Nah Slaine," Slaine dapat melihat sepatu wanita itu dan benda yang tipis juga pipih disentuhkan pada dahinya. "Jangan dendam padaku, ya!"

Kakinya memang sakit, tapi Slaine masih bisa bergerak. Hanya saja ia ragu, dengan jarak sedekat ini apakah ia akan lolos dari tembakan? Dengan senjata di dahinya apakah ia masih bisa hidup? _Damn!_ Ini tidak lucu. Kalau masuk berita, rasanya ia dapat membayangkan huruf-huruf besar dengan judul 'Salah satu penggemar novelis 500 years membunuh anak asuhnya karena dibutakan oleh kecemburuan.'

Pelatuk ditarik, peluru ditembakkan, sementara Slaine memejamkan mata. Selama beberapa detik lamanya Slaine menunggu, namun tak seperti sakit di kakinya, tak ada rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di dahi. Apakah ia langsung meninggal begitu saja bila peluru langsung diarahkan pada otaknya?

"Ini…"

" _Autopilot activated! Shield mode activated! Detecting external threat!"_

Suara-suara yang mirip suara mesin terdengar di dekat telinga Slaine.

" _Analyzing target completed! Target lock on_!"

Slaine melihat wanita itu mundur, menjauh darinya. Kepalanya masih utuh, walaupun ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menempel melindungi isi kepalanya. Ia mengerjapkan mata, berusaha melihat. Betapa terkejutnya ketika pandangannya menjadi jauh lebih jelas.

Ia meraba-raba kepalanya dan menemukan benda yang mirip pelindung kepala. Di tangannya sendiri ada pelindung tangan seperti rompi dari besi yang memberikan perlindungan tubuh. Sementara untuk bagian matanya, ada pelindung dari kaca yang membuat pandangannya menjadi lebih jelas. Di bagian tengah pelindung tersebut, ia melihat tanda tambah seperti pada sasaran tembak.

"Apa ini?" gumam Slaine saat melihat tanda tersebut.

"Maaf terlambat memperkenalkan diri, Slaine-sama."

Slaine terkejut mendengar suara yang begitu dekat di telinganya. Ia menoleh, namun tak melihat siapapun di belakangnya. Satelit-satelit itu pun masih mengelilingi Femieanne, berarti bukan benda itu yang bicara. Lalu siapa yang bicara?

"Namaku Tharsis." Suara itu berkata lagi, "Langsung saja, mohon katakan 'Tembak'."

"Tembak?"

Tangannya bergerak dengan sendirinya dan mengarah pada Femieanne. Sinar berwarna biru langsung melesat, mengenai senjata di tangan wanita itu. Walaupun berhasil mengenai, sinar berwarna biru yang keluar dari tangan, ralat, pelindung tangannya, tidak menghancurkan satelit tersebut. Serangan itu hanya cukup untuk membuat Femieanne menatap murka padanya.

"A-apa itu?" Slaine terkejut. Lebih kaget lagi ketika tangannya lagi-lagi bergerak ke atas tanpa ia sadari dan melindunginya dari hujan tembakan. "A-a...apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

Masih bingung, Femieanne yang murka kini memanggil keenam satelitnya. Bersama-sama keenam satelit itu bergetar membentuk lingkaran yang memancarkan sinar. Dari gelagatnya, Slaine sendiri sadar bahwa ini bukan berita baik. Terlebih pelindung tak dikenal bernama Tharsis juga menyatakan hal serupa.

" _Detecting large scale threat! Requesting back up! Proceeding_!"

"Tidak bisakah kau diam sejenak?" gerutu Slaine pada benda di kepalanya. "Aku sedang mencoba berpikir."

"Berpikir apa, Slaine-sama?"

"Bagaimana menghancurkan senjata dengan sinar laser biru tadi," jawab Slaine. "Ah sial, kakiku sakit sekali."

" _Blood lost 10%, blood pressure dropped to 90/60…_ "

"Cukup! Cukup! Aku paham." Slaine langsung memotong ucapan Tharsis. "Apa kita bisa menembak jendela dari dalam?"

"Tidak, jendela tidak bisa ditembak dari dalam dan dari luar selama Ronove masih aktif. Bila Slaine -sama berhasil menjatuhkan Ronove maka ruangan akan rentan oleh serangan."

"Yang mana Ronove?"

Layar pada pelindung mata Slaine memberi tanda pada salah satu satelit yang berada di kiri Femieanne. Satelit itu memancarkan cahaya berwarna biru dan berkedip beberapa kali. Melihatnya Slaine pun langsung mengarahkan tangannya pada satelit berwarna biru tersebut.

"Slaine-sama, begitu kita menembak, Hellas akan selesai mengisi tenaga. Kita tidak punya kesempatan melarikan diri dari jarak tembak."

"Percaya saja padaku."

"Gadis kecil," ujar Femieanne saat melihat senjata yang diarahkan padanya. "Gadis kecil sepertimu berani melawan Hellas? Biar kuajarkan padamu betapa besarnya perbedaan di antara kita."

Slaine mengarahkan tangannya, "Boleh saja! Coba tunjukkan padaku!"

Sinar biru ditembakkan oleh Slaine. Tembakannya tepat mengenai sisi kiri keenam satelit yang tengah mengisi tenaga. Ronove pun jatuh menyisakan lima satelit lainnya dan menyebabkan keseimbangan mereka hancur. Serangan besar yang tengah dipersiapkan Femieanne pun tak berhasil mengenai Slaine dan malah menghanguskan beberapa meja praktikum di sampingnya.

Slaine menarik napas lega. Perhitungannya benar. Ia bangkit berdiri kali ini dan mengarahkan tangannya ke jendela. Namun alih-alih ke jendela, kedua tangannya malah membentuk perisai pertahanan melindungi tubuhnya. Berkat itu, tembakan Femieanne tidak berhasil mendarat pada tubuhnya.

"Ronove…," ujar Femieanne sembari berjalan mendekat dengan kelima satelit berputar di kepalanya. "Beraninya kau!"

Femieanne murka dan kembali menyerang bertubi-tubi. Seluruh tembakan langsung dipantulkan begitu mengenai armor yang melindungi kedua tangannya. Namun, Slaine tidak berkesempatan menyerang karena tembakan terus menerus diarahkan padanya.

Slaine mundur dan terus mundur hingga punggungnya bersandar pada salah satu meja percobaan di belakangnya. Ia melindungi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan sementara armor otomatis memantulkan peluru yang mengenai dirinya. Salah satu peluru yang dipantulkan memantul dan mengenai meja percobaan. Betapa terkejutnya Slaine ketika meja itu meledak dan menghempaskannya ke ruangan lain bersama Tharsis. Sepertinya ada murid lain yang lupa membereskan sisa zat kimia dari atas meja.

Biarpun begitu, Slaine masih belum menyerah dan mencoba bangkit. Berkat Tharsis, tidak ada satu pun luka bakar ataupun benturan yang mengenai gadis itu. Namun begitu melihat kobaran api yang menyala, merambat dari satu meja ke meja lain, semangatnya langsung menguap, keberaniannya pun lenyap. Tangannya berkeringat dingin dan kakinya gemetar saat melihat api di ruangan tersebut.

"Tidak," gumam gadis itu sembari memegangi kepalanya. "Tidak."

Melihat api, mimpi buruk yang selama ini menghantuinya seolah kembali. Seharusnya ia sudah menguasai mimpi buruknya. Ini semua tidak nyata. Api ini tidak nyata. Ini hanya mimpi. Ini hanya mimpi.

Femieanne mengarahkan kembali senjatanya yang dibentuk oleh lima buah satelit pada Slaine. _"Bye-bye_ , gadis kecil!"

Senjata ditembakkan, namun tiba-tiba kaca jendela di ruangan langsung pecah berkeping-keping. Sekelebat bayangan berwarna jingga masuk lebih dulu dan memantulkan serangan berskala besar yang ditembakkan oleh Femieanne. Akibatnya, api menjalar di mana-mana dan asap pun mulai naik.

Lalu terdengar suara berkata, _"_ Sleipnir _! Combat mode activated!"_

 _…_

 _t.b.c_

 _Thank u for reading. If u mind, please give some review XD_


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors Note:_

 _Fujoshi desu karena ga bisa balas langsung di review-mu, saya balas di sini ya ,_

 _Thank u for your review, and buat pertanyaannya, saya sendiri nggak tau jawabannya, soalnya masih dipikirin apakah ada yang berpihak sama mereka atau nggak, still loading, ehe, mohon kesabarannya ya_

 _Oh, dan flashback mereka mulai diungkit sedikit demi sedikit, hope u like it XD_

 _Nanaho Haruka arigatou! Kali ini pun reviewmu cepet sekaliii XD_

 _And as always, thank you for all of you who always read this fanfic._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aldnoah Zero** not mine

 **Obsession** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gender Bender, Fem!Slaine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy !_**

 **Chapter 7 : Bad luck**

 _"_ _Kau di sini, Koumori!"_

 _Tanpa harus melirik ke bawah, Slaine yang sedang berbaring di atas pohon tahu ada pemuda yang mendekat. Ia tak heran bila pemuda itu langsung dapat menemukannya di tempat ini, bagaimanapun tempat ini merupakan tempat pertama kalinya mereka bertemu. Namun kali ini ia enggan meladeni ocehan pemuda itu, sehingga ia memilih untuk memejamkan mata. Lebih baik ia pura-pura tidur._

 _"_ _Hei!"_

 _Betapa terkejutnya Slaine ketika melihat pemuda itu berada di hadapannya dengan satu tangan menghalanginya. Ia pun langsung membuka mata dan mencoba membuat jarak sejauh yang ia bisa. Sayang upayanya tak terlalu berhasil karena batang pohon tempatnya berbaring tidak cukup lebar untuk dua orang._

 _"_ _Turun, Orenji!" Ia berkata pada pemuda di hadapannya. "Batang pohon ini tidak cukup kuat untuk menampung kau dan aku."_

 _"_ _Aku tidak mau. Kau saja yang turun!" Pemuda itu balas menjawabnya._

 _"_ _Kan aku yang lebih dulu tiba di sini!" Slaine balas menatap pria itu. "Turun sana!"_

 _"_ _Tidak mau."_

 _"_ _Batangnya tidak kuat!" Slaine berteriak padanya. Namun pemuda itu tetap bergeming. Sadar bahwa percuma saja mengatakannya, akhirnya Slaine menyerah. Ia berbalik dan melompat turun dari pohon._

 _Begitu ia turun, pemuda itu pun ikut turun hingga membuat Slaine menoleh ke arahnya. Dengan gusar, gadis berambut perak platina itu berkata, "Apa maumu, Orenji? Jangan menggangguku! Aku sedang sibuk sekarang."_

 _"_ _Kau tidak datang," jawab pemuda itu. "Maka aku mencarimu."_

 _"_ _Aku tidak ada kewajiban untuk selalu datang ke tempatmu," Slaine balas menjawab. Kakinya tetap melangkah meninggalkan pemuda di belakangnya. Ia baru berhenti ketika seseorang menghalangi jalannya. "Apa lagi maumu sekarang?"_

 _"_ _Kau terlihat gusar, Koumori." Pemuda yang dipanggil Orenji itu berpindah ke hadapan Slaine dengan cepat. Ia menyentuhkan tangan dengan santainya pada dahi Slaine. "Kau tidak sakit."_

 _Slaine menepis tangan pemuda itu, "Jangan urusi aku! Urus urusanmu sendiri! Sana kembali ke negeri asalmu di Vers!"_

 _"_ _Tentu, tapi kau harus ikut bersamaku." Pemuda itu menatapnya sekarang. "Aku masih harus melanjutkan penelitianku padamu."_

 _"_ _Penelitian macam apa lagi?" Slaine semakin jengkel. "Aku sudah mengembalikan kalung yang kucuri, sudah menjalani interogasi yang kau lakukan selama beberapa minggu belakangan ini. Lalu apa lagi yang kau butuhkan?"_

 _"_ _Aku akan membayarmu." Pemuda itu mengeluarkan sekeping uang emas di hadapan gadis berambut perak platina itu. "Lihat! Sekeping uang emas untuk seminggu, bagaimana? Bukankah kau membutuhkan uangnya untuk keluargamu?"_

 _Tak seperti biasanya, melihat kepingan uang emas di tangan pemuda itu Slaine malah menatapnya sinis. Ia pun berkata, "Kau senang mempermainkanku, ya Orenji? Hanya karena keluarga kami membutuhkan uang, kau pun bisa seenaknya membagi-bagikan uangmu. Harga diriku memang hanya seharga sekeping uang emas ini, ya?"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak mempermainkanmu," jawab pemuda itu. "Aku membayarmu untuk penelitian yang sedang kulakukan. Bukankah sama saja dengan aku memberimu pekerjaan?"_

 _"_ _Kau dan Marylcian sama saja." Ia pun mendorong pemuda itu dari jalannya, sehingga gadis itu bisa lewat. Namun pemuda berambut dark brown itu menahan pergelangan tangannya, membuat alis Slaine menukik tajam. "Apalagi sekarang?"_

 _"_ _Apa Marylcian juga melakukan penelitian padamu?" Pemuda yang dipanggil Orenji itu mencengkeram tangan Slaine._

 _"_ _Lepaskan aku!" Slaine menggerakkan tangannya. Ia berhasil melepaskan dirinya sendiri, atau tepatnya pemuda itu yang akhirnya melepaskan cengkeramannya pada Slaine._

 _"_ _Koumori!"_

 _"_ _Namaku Slaine!" balas gadis itu dengan jengkel. "Orenji!"_

 _"_ _Namaku juga bukan Orenji, namaku Kaizuka Inaho." Pemuda itu membalas ucapan gadis berambut perak platina itu. "Jadi? Apa Marylcian melakukan percobaan padamu?"_

 _"_ _Kau tidak perlu tahu."_

 _Pemuda itu kembali bergeming. "Tidak apa. Nanti juga aku akan tahu. Mungkin adikmu bisa memberitahukan padaku, atau mungkin keluargamu."_

 _"_ _Orenji!"_

 _"_ _Jadi?" Pemuda yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Kaizuka Inaho itu menggerakkan kepalanya, "Lebih baik aku bertanya pada keluargamu atau bertanya padamu? Kau yang tentukan."_

 _Percuma menyembunyikannya, pemuda ini sudah memegang kelemahannya. Ia pun akhirnya memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir bawah, lalu berkata, "Marylcian tidak melakukan percobaan apa pun padaku."_

 _"_ _Tapi kau bilang aku sama saja dengannya," ujar pemuda itu dengan nada tertarik. "Apanya yang sama?"_

 _Slaine berbalik, kedua alis di matanya menukik tajam. "Kau? Kau dan dia sama-sama pemaksa, sama-sama aneh, sama-sama narsis, sama-sama seenaknya, sama-sama… sama-sama… membeliku hanya karena keadaan keluargaku."_

 _Lagi, Kaizuka Inaho memandangi gadis itu. Si gadis memang tak bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu lewat ekspresi datarnya. Andai saja ia melihat kepalan tangannya yang sedikit lebih erat dari biasanya, juga pupil di matanya yang sedikit membesar beberapa nanometer, mungkin gadis itu akan menyadarinya emosi yang pemuda itu rasakan._

 _"_ _Ia melamarku," ujar gadis itu dengan kepala tertunduk, "dengan membayar lima ribu keping emas pada keluargaku."_

 _Pemuda itu hanya menggumamkan kata 'Oh' saja begitu mendengar kata 'lamaran'dari mulut Slaine. Gadis itu sendiri tidak bermaksud untuk menceritakan lebih pada pemuda itu. Hanya saja, ekspresi sedih yang muncul di wajah si gadis membuat Inaho ingin mengetahui lebih lanjut._

 _"_ _Aku tidak mau menikah dengannya," kata gadis itu lagi. "Tapi, lima ribu keping emas bukan jumlah yang bisa kudapatkan dari sekadar mencuri. Makanya, aku… kupikir sudah tidak ada jalan lain lagi."_

 _Inaho tetap diam. Rasa ingin tahunya masih bisa menunggu, saat ini ia lebih tertarik mengamati ekspresi gadis muda di hadapannya. Dari sedih berubah menjadi marah, dari marah menjadi kecewa dan dari kecewa menjadi putus harapan. Sangat beragam, begitu berbeda dengan beberapa hari sebelumnya di mana manik sebiru lautan itu lebih menunjukkan kebahagiaan, sekalipun keadaan ekonomi keluarga si gadis tidak begitu baik. Melihatnya sekarang, Inaho tahu bahwa menikah dengan Marylcian adalah bencana bagi gadis itu._

 _"_ _Nee, Orenji," gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pemuda itu, "kalau… kalau saja kalung itu kau berikan padaku dan kujual, apakah harganya bisa mencapai lima ribu keping emas?"_

 _Pemuda yang ditanyai mengangkat sedikit alisnya. Ia memikirkan nilai kalung milik Seylum-san yang seharusnya sudah dikembalikannya sejak berminggu-minggu yang lalu. "Mungkin?"_

 _"_ _Kalau begitu, bisakah kau memberikannya padaku dulu?" Slaine bertanya sambil memegang tangannya. "Aku... aku akan menebusnya nanti. Tapi untuk sekarang, apakah kau bisa memberikan… tidak, maksudku, meminjamkannya padaku?"_

 _Manik karat itu menatap manik sebiru lautan yang kembali bersinar penuh harapan. Hampir saja tanpa sadar, ia ingin menyentuh si pemilik manik sebiru lautan itu. Untung tindakannya berhasil ia cegah ketika ia melihat manik sebiru lautan itu menjauh darinya dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya._

 _"_ _Tidak, tidak jadi." Gadis itu berkata lagi. "Maafkan aku! Lupakan yang kukatakan!"_

 _"_ _Aku bisa saja memberikannya," ujar pemuda itu yang membuat gadis itu terperangah. Ah! Manik sebiru lautan itu kembali bersinar sekarang._

 _"_ _Kau serius?" Gadis itu menatapnya dengan mata berbinar seperti gadis kecil, namun tidak berlangsung lama karena harapan tersebut langsung digantikan dengan kecurigaan. "Lalu… apa yang kau harapkan dariku? Harga lima ribu keping emas bukan jumlah yang dapat kugantikan dengan mudah."_

 _Inaho mengambil tangan gadis itu dan menggenggamnya, "Penelitian. Hanya penelitian."_

 _"_ _Hanya penelitian?" Alis gadis itu terangkat mendengar jawaban Inaho. "Serius! Penelitian macam apa lagi kali ini? Seminggu kemarin pun aku tak paham, kenapa aku hanya membereskan rumahmu atau makan bersama denganmu tanpa kegiatan berarti. Apa yang sedang kau teliti sebenarnya?"_

 _"_ _Banyak hal," pemuda itu menjawab tanpa pernah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari manik sebiru lautan itu. "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau bergerak begitu cepat, lebih dari Sleipnir ataupun Tharsis."_

 _"_ _Kan sudah kujawab sebelumnya," gadis itu berkata lagi dengan bosan, "hanya itu saja?"_

 _"_ _Aku… juga ingin tahu," pemuda itu menggenggam tangan gadis itu, sedikit lebih erat, "banyak hal tentangmu, Slaine."_

 _Slaine mengerutkan dahi, "Apa maksudmu?"_

 _"_ _Maksudku…"_

…

"Buka matamu, Kaizuka Inaho!"

Alih-alih Inaho, Slaine lah yang membuka matanya mendengar teriakan keras dari ruangan di sebelahnya. Ia mengenali suara itu dan hendak bergerak untuk turun dari ranjang. Sayangnya, paha kanannya terasa amat nyeri ketika digerakkan sehingga ia mengaduh pelan dan tak jadi turun dari ranjangnya. Tangannya mengangkat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan melihat ada perban yang melilit paha kanannya. Pasti inilah sumber rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Apa ini…," gumam Slaine sembari menyentuh perban yang dililit rapi di atas pahanya. "Kenapa bisa begini?"

Tangannya menyentuh kepalanya, berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mimpi barusan masih terlalu jelas di ingatannya hingga ia sendiri bingung. Sejak kapan ia mulai memimpikan seorang Kaizuka Inaho? Belum lagi karakter pemaksa dan sulit didebatnya begitu sama persis seperti aslinya. Serta merta diusirnya ingatan tentang mimpi tersebut dari kepalanya dan mulai memikirkan luka di pahanya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga pahanya dibalut perban dan dia sendiri berada di kamarnya? Hal terakhir yang ia tahu hanyalah ia sedang berjalan di koridor bersama Rayet. Lalu ia dipanggil dengan guru baru itu dan… Ah ya! Ia ingat sekarang. Paha kanannya terluka karena ditembak oleh guru misterius dengan senjata aneh. Guru yang mengaku sebagai teman Kaizuka-san. Ia sudah ingat sekarang, ia harus segera memberitahukannya pada pemuda itu.

Slaine membuka selimutnya dan memaksakan diri untuk menggerakkan kaki kanannya. Ia mencoba menahan rasa sakit saat kakinya bergerak. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mencoba hingga akhirnya kedua kakinya menapak di lantai. Ia menarik napas lega karena sudah berhasil pada tahap ini, hanya saja, masih ada tantangan berikutnya.

Sembari menyemangati dirinya sendiri, Slaine berpegangan pada kepala ranjang di kamarnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat saat ia mencoba bertumpu pada kedua kakinya, sehingga tumpuannya goyah dan gadis itu pun kembali jatuh ke ranjang. Berbagai macam umpatan keluar dari mulut gadis itu saat upayanya gagal, namun bukan berarti gadis itu jera. Kali ini pun ia masih mencoba bangkit berdiri dengan mengandalkan kedua tangan.

Sebelum ia melakukannya, suara-suara di luar membuatnya berhenti bergerak. Memang tidak sekeras tadi, namun cukup jelas terdengar dari kamarnya yang memang bersebelahan dengan ruang keluarga. Karena sepertinya penting, Slaine pun berhenti bergerak dan memilih untuk mendengarkan.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu sejak awal, menampung gadis itu bukan hal yang baik untuk karirmu!" Slaine mendengar suara itu berkata. "Sekarang apa? Kau merusak properti di sekolah hanya karena anak gadismu ditembak orang gila? Lelucon macam apa ini?"

"Hanya?" Suara sedingin es membuat Slaine diam di tempat. Ia kenal suara ini, hanya saja sekarang ia tak yakin. Ini Kaizuka-san kah yang bicara?

"Dengarkan aku, Inaho!" Suara yang pertama bicara kembali terdengar, "Aku tidak mengerti apa alasanmu mengadopsi gadis itu. Tapi hingga saat ini, aku tidak menemukan apa kegunaan gadis itu di sampingmu selain menyusahkanmu. Kau sadar 'kan bahwa kau tidak pernah menjadi dirimu yang biasanya bila ada gadis itu?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kaizuka-san. Pemuda itu hanya diam. Tentu saja dari kamarnya, Slaine tak pernah tahu bahwa pemuda itu sedang mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menyumpal mulut editornya dengan kotak tisu. Slaine sendiri hanya mengeratkan pegangannya pada selimut yang sebelumnya disampirkan di tubuhnya. Ia menggenggam erat selimut itu sementara dirinya menundukkan kepala.

"Kembalikan gadis itu pada keluarganya, Inaho!" Suara pertama kembali berkata. "Tidak ada hal baik yang akan datang bila kau menyimpan gadis itu. Kedua ayahnya yang lain juga meninggal setelah mengadopsinya dan aku tidak mau hal yang sama terjadi padamu."

Lagi-lagi. Perkataan ini yang selalu dikatakan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Saat ayahnya dimakamkan pun, ia mendengar beberapa anggota keluarga ayahnya menggumamkan hal ini. Mereka bilang, ia adalah gadis yang mengundang nasib buruk. Makanya tak heran bila Dr. Cruhteo dan Tou-channya meninggal di usia yang relatif masih muda. Mereka bilang, ini semua kesalahannya. Ialah penyebab semua bencana yang menimpa kedua orang tersebut.

"Kau boleh pulang, Calm!" Suara yang Slaine duga sebagai Kaizuka-san akhirnya kembali terdengar. "Terima kasih sudah datang."

"Inaho!" Suara yang dipanggil Calm memperingatkan yang satu lagi. "Katakan padaku kau akan mendengarkanku 'kan? Kau akan mengembalikannya 'kan? Kejadian kali ini sudah membuktikannya. Gadis itu mengundang nasib buruk."

"Pulanglah, Calm! Aku tak ingin berdebat denganmu sekarang."

"Inaho!"

"Lebih dari ini , aku takkan sanggup menahan diri," suara kedua kembali terdengar. "Pulanglah, sebelum kotak tisu ini melayang ke kepalamu."

Hening sesaat, tidak ada suara yang terdengar dari ruang keluarga. Slaine mengira pembicaraan mereka telah berakhir. Ia membuka selimutnya dan mencoba mendengarkan kembali, namun yang dapat ia tangkap hanya suara dentingan gelas yang diletakkan di atas meja.

"Terserah kau saja, Inaho!"

Setelah itu, Slaine mendengar bunyi pintu dibuka dari kejauhan dan dibanting menutup dengan keras. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti setelah itu. Tak terdengar lagi suara apa pun dari ruang keluarga.

Slaine pun bertanya-tanya, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Apakah karena dirinya Kaizuka-san bertengkar dengan Calm-san? Tidakkah Kaizuka-san akan menganggapnya sebagai pembawa nasib buruk karena membuatnya bertengkar dengan editornya sendiri?

Tangan Slaine menarik selimut menutupi wajahnya. Ia takut. Namun tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa ia cukup senang karena pemuda itu membelanya. Bolehkah ia berasumsi bahwa pemuda itu tidak menganggapnya sebagai nasib buruk? Bolehkah ia berasumsi bahwa Kaizuka-san masih mengizinkannya tinggal terlepas dari apa yang orang lain katakan tentangnya?

Airmata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia sadar cap yang diberikan orang-orang padanya. Ia sadar bahwa seharusnya ia tidak boleh senang karena bagi orang lain ia mengundang nasib buruk untuk Kaizuka-san. Memang ia tahu itu bukan salahnya, namun cap yang melekat padanya sulit untuk dilepaskan begitu saja.

Sejak ia mulai tinggal dengan Kaizuka-san, ia pernah mengingatkan dirinya sendiri soal membawa nasib buruk. Hanya entah sejak kapan ia lupa dan malah terbawa suasana di rumah ini. Entah sejak kapan ia begitu nyaman dan merasa menjadi bagian dari rumah ini. Ia diterima sekalipun cap tersebut melekat padanya.

Namun setelah insiden di sekolahnya, Slaine mulai teringat lagi akan siapa dirinya. Mau tidak percaya pun sekarang Slaine ragu. Jangan-jangan yang dikatakan orang lain itu benar? Jangan-jangan ia memang membawa nasib buruk?

Slaine menutup dirinya dengan selimut dan mengeratkan pegangannya. Di balik selimutnya, ia meringkuk dan layaknya seorang gadis kecil, ia melipat tangannya lalu berdoa. Ia berkata dengan suara yang serupa bisikan, "Tuhan, jika aku memang pembawa nasib buruk, tolong jangan biarkan hal itu menimpa orang ini. Hanya orang ini saja. Kumohon."

…

Kaizuka Inaho kembali menatap langit-langit ruang keluarganya. Ia terus duduk di sana dan tak bergerak, entah sudah berapa lama. Ia hanya diam sembari mengarahkan pandangan pada cat putih di plafon ruang keluarganya. Beberapa jam mungkin telah berlalu selama ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Hellas. Kemunculannya di sekolah Slaine tanpa disadarinya merupakan kesalahan yang amat fatal. Memang, Tharsis tidak dilengkapi dengan alat pendeteksi android level tinggi seperti Hellas. Ia tahu bahwa sang ratu sendiri yang mengancam untuk merebut Slaine darinya. Hanya ia tidak membayangkan bahwa selevel Hellas-lah yang diturunkan sang ratu. Ia masih mengira sang ratu takkan setega itu mengingat hubungannya dengan sang ratu sendiri. Tapi kejadian hari ini, sungguh mengubah semua pandangannya pada Asseylum.

Ia sadar, sang ratu benar-benar ingin menariknya kembali ke medan perang. Apakah sang ratu pikir dengan memusnahkan Slaine, ia akan kembali menjadi pahlawan di peperangan? Apakah sang ratu sudah lupa akan apa yang ia lakukan pada manusia-manusia bumi itu ketika ia tahu bahwa Slaine-nya dibunuh mereka? Sepertinya sang ratu sudah lupa akan kejadian waktu itu. Lima ratus tahun mungkin terlalu lama hingga membuat ingatan sang ratu berkarat. Ia harus mengingatkan kembali sang ratu.

Hanya bagaimana caranya? Mengalahkan mereka satu persatu? Sang ratu sudah lebih dulu bertindak dengan mengirimkan Femieanne. Besok, entah siapa yang dikirim sang Ratu untuk memusnahkan Slaine-nya. Ia memang bisa saja menghabisi pasukan sang ratu seperti yang ia lakukan pada Nilokeras atau Hellas. Namun selalu ada kemungkinan bahwa Slaine nya akan direnggut darinya, dan itu meembuatnya takut.

Seorang Kaizuka Inaho, pahlawan perang yang ditakuti semua musuhnya pun gemetar ketakutan sekarang. Ia takut bila suatu saat nanti Slaine yang ia jaga mati-matian akan direbut darinya. Ia takut, segala upaya yang ia lakukan untuk melindungi gadis itu pada akhirnya sia-sia. Ia takut kehilangan gadis itu. Sangat takut, melebihi semua mimpi buruknya selama lima ratus tahun.

Bagaimana caranya? Bagaimana caranya agar Slaine tetap di sampingnya? Bagaimana caranya agar Slaine-nya aman dari ancaman sang Ratu? Kenapa sang Ratu harus memintanya kembali ke medan perang dan meninggalkan Slaine-nya? Kenapa ia tidak boleh menghabiskan waktu bersama gadis itu? Hanya permohonan sederhana mengapa begitu sulit dikabulkan? Kenapa untuk mempertahankan gadis itu di sisinya membuatnya harus berjuang seperti ini? Kesalahan apa yang ia lakukan hingga harus menerima takdir yang begini kejam?

Inaho bertanya dan terus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Di saat ia tengah berpikir keras, suara jeritan menghentikan lamunannya. Pemuda itu langsung membuka mata dan mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tak menunggu lagi dan langsung berlari ke sumber suara. Begitu berada di ambang pintu, ia membukanya dan menemukan gadis berambut platina itu tengah berteriak seperti orang kesetanan.

Gadis itu menjerit sementara tubuhnya gelisah. Ia menjerit minta tolong terus menerus seolah suaranya tidak dapat didengar, seolah takkan ada orang yang datang untuk menolongnya. Sesekali, gadis itu akan mencengkeram rambutnya tanpa sadar di sela-sela teriakannya.

Melihat gadis itu menjerit, Kaizuka Inaho pun mendekat padanya. Belakangan, ia akhirnya tahu apa yang selalu membuat gadis ini menjerit dalam tidurnya. Apa yang dilihat dalam mimpi gadis itu dan apa yang gadis itu rasakan saat menjerit, kini ia paham. Karena itu ia menarik gadis itu, memeluknya dan meletakkan kepalanya sendiri pada bahu gadis itu. Ia membiarkan gadis itu menjerit dan mulai mencakar-cakar dirinya karena minta dilepaskan. Alih-alih melepaskan, Inaho malah memeluknya semakin erat.

"Maafkan aku" ujar pemuda itu. "Maafkan aku, Slaine."

Ucapan Inaho tak didengarnya, Slaine masih terus menjerit bahkan airmata mulai menuruni pipinya. Gadis itu terus berteriak meminta tolong dengan tangan terulur.

"Maafkan aku, waktu itu aku tidak dapat menolongmu." Pemuda itu berkata lagi dengan cengkeraman yang semakin kuat. "Maafkan aku."

Suara jeritan gadis itu mulai berhenti. Alih-alih berteriak, gadis itu mengucapkan sesuatu dengan suara yang pelan. Airmata masih mengalir dari pipinya.

"Kaizuka…-san?"

Inaho membuka matanya saat mendengar panggilan tersebut. Serta merta ia mengangkat kepala dari bahu gadis itu dan menatap manik biru yang tengah menatapnya dengan bingung. Ia masih dapat melihat sisa airmata pada pelupuk mata gadis yang dikasihinya itu. Sehingga ia mengulurkan ibu jarinya dan menghapus airmata tersebut.

"Apa… apa aku mengigau lagi?"

Bukannya menjawab, pemuda itu malah berkata, "Kau lapar?"

Ditanya balik, seperti biasa. Gadis itu hanya menggelengkan kepala. Ia mendorong pemuda itu dan melepaskan diri darinya. Ia mencoba untuk bergerak dari ranjang dan seketika itu juga ia kembali teringat akan rasa sakit di pahanya. Ekspresi kesakitan itu langsung terlihat jelas di wajahnya dan tertangkap oleh pandangan Inaho.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Kamar mandi," jawab gadis itu sembari membuka selimut untuk menurunkan kedua kakinya. "Minggirlah! Aku tak bisa lewat kalau kau menghalangi, Kaizuka-san."

Memang, pemuda itu minggir dari tempat tidur hingga Slaine sendiri takjub melihat pemuda itu mau melakukan sesuatu tanpa berdebat lebih dulu. Namun begitu kedua tangan pemuda itu diselipkan di paha dan punggungnya, sadarlah ia bahwa memberi perintah pada Kaizuka Inaho tidak pernah mudah. Slaine bahkan tidak mengerti ketika pemuda itu mengangkatnya di kedua tangan layaknya seorang pu… Tidak! Tidak Seperti seorang putri. Seperti seorang anak kecil yang diangkat oleh ayahnya.

"Kaizuka-san!"

"Kamar mandi 'kan?" Pemuda itu menatap gadis yang ada di pelukannya. "Sebaiknya kau melingkarkan tanganmu di leherku kalau tidak mau terjatuh."

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri," keluh Slaine. "Turunkan aku!"

Mengabaikan ucapan Slaine, pemuda itu berjalan keluar dari kamar si gadis dan membawa gadis itu ke kamar mandi yang ada di dekat ruang keluarga. Ia dan gadis itu berdebat selama beberapa saat di kamar mandi, sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dan memberikan gadis itu sedikit privasi. Setelah beberapa saat, pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka, menunjukkan wajah suram si gadis berambut platina. Tanpa menunggu komentarnya, Inaho kembali mengangkat Slaine dengan kedua tangan sebelum meletakkannya di sofa.

"Kaizuka-san, kumohon dengan sangat, biarkan saja aku!" Gadis itu akhirnya berkomentar setelah ia duduk di sofa sementara pemuda tadi beranjak ke dapur. "Kau tidak perlu membawaku seperti itu, aku bisa jalan sendiri."

"Dengan kaki seperti itu?" tanya pemuda berambut _dark brown_ yang mulai sibuk mengaduk sesuatu di dapur. "Mustahil, Slaine."

Memang, Slaine juga tahu ini mustahil. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya diangkat ke sana kemari oleh Kaizuka-san. Ini membuatnya merasa semakin lemah sekaligus membuatnya semakin tergantung pada pemuda itu. Di saat, ia harusnya menjaga jarak dan bukannya bermanja-manja seperti ini.

Sementar Slaine diam dan memandangi kakinya yang diperban, Kaizuka Inaho datang dan menaruh semangkuk sup berwarna kuning kental di hadapannya. Slaine mengernyit melihat sup yang masih mengepul itu dan menatap pemuda yang turut mengambil tempat di sofa, di sebelahnya. "Apa ini Kaizuka-san?"

"Sup krim labu," jawab pemuda itu. "Kenapa? Tanganmu juga terluka? Kalau begitu…"

Sebelum Inaho melanjutkan ucapannya, Slaine lebih dulu mengambil sup krim labu itu dan memotong ucapan pemuda itu. Ia berkata, "Tidak, tanganku tidak terluka dan aku bisa makan sendiri. Terima kasih."

Melihatnya, pemuda berambut _dark brown_ itu tidak mengatakan apa pun. Ia malah mengambil _remote_ TV dan menyalakan televisi. Berkali-kali ia memindah-mindahkan _channel_ , ia sempat berhenti sejenak di acara yang menyiarkan berita hari ini dari stasiun TV lokal. Sayangnya, acara tersebut tengah menyiarkan perihal gedung sekolah Slaine sehingga ia mengubah saluran televisinya.

"Ah! Aku mau lihat yang tadi, Kaizuka-san." Slaine berkomentar seraya meniup sup krim yang masih hangat. "Itu sekolahku 'kan?"

"Tidak ada yang penting," jawab pemuda itu. "Hanya seputar perayaan Halloween di sekolahmu."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Slaine menoleh ke arah pemuda itu. "Kau 'kan belum melihatnya. Ayolah, kembalikan ke saluran tadi! Aku penasaran."

"Tidak. Aku mau menonton yang lain."

Slaine merengut mendengar kekeras kepalaan pemuda ini. Setelah bertengkar di kamar mandi, sekarang mereka bertengkar soal acara televisi? Sungguh! Kenapa semua hal-hal kecil sekarang menjadi bahan pertengkaran? Slaine pun mulai lelah karena harus berdebat untuk hal-hal semacam ini.

"Kaizuka-san, kau seperti anak kecil," komentar Slaine. "Memangnya kau tidak bisa mengalah sedikit saja padaku? Kenapa untuk menonton televisi pun harus kau yang menentukan acaranya? Aku mau menonton berita tadi. Aku penasaran."

Inaho mematikan televisi dan bangkit berdiri dari sofa yang ditempatinya. Ia memindahkan _remote_ tv dari sofa menuju ke credensa di bawah tv. Setelahnya, ia duduk di samping Slaine dan berkata, "Habiskan makananmu."

Melihat tindakannya, Slaine hanya bisa terperangah. Serius! Ini sungguh kekanakan. Pemuda itu tahu bahwa Slaine takkan dapat merebut _remote_ tv dengan mudah ketika kakinya tidak sepenuhnya bisa digunakan. Tapi dengan sengaja pemuda itu memindahkan _remote_ tv ke tempat yang mengharuskannya berjalan untuk bisa meraihnya. Sungguh! Slaine tidak paham lagi. Apa masalah pemuda itu dengannya sehingga harus melakukan hal seperti itu?

"Apa masalahmu, Kaizuka-san?" Suara Slaine kembali meninggi. "Sikapmu seperti anak kecil. Ini konyol. Aku hanya mau menonton acara tadi."

"Sudah kukatakan," balas pemuda itu, "tidak ada yang penting."

"Penting atau tidaknya, biar aku yang menilai," balas Slaine. "Kenapa aku tidak boleh menonton acara yang melibatkan gedung sekolahku? Apa ada sesuatu di sana sehingga aku tidak boleh tahu?"

"Bukan tidak boleh, hanya tidak penting," jawab Inaho. "Sebaiknya kau habiskan makananmu selagi masih hangat, Slaine."

Melihat reaksinya, kecurigaan Slaine semakin meningkat. Ia meletakkan sup krimnya di atas _coffee table_ terlebih dulu sebelum menggerakkan kepala dan menatap pemuda itu. "Jangan-jangan dugaanku benar? Ini tentang pelaku penyerangan itu 'kan?"

"Slaine…"

"Siapa yang menyerangku, Kaizuka-san?" Slaine memicingkan mata saat menatapnya. "Aku ingat, guru kimia baru itu mengatakan bahwa ia mengenalmu. Apa kau juga mengenalnya? Apa dia _fans_ fanatikmu?"

"Aku tidak kenal."

"Kaizuka-san!" Slaine memanggil namanya sekarang. "Kau berbohong. Tolong jelaskan padaku."

Pemuda berambut _dark brown_ itu mengalihkan perhatian darinya. Mulutnya masih bungkam. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan menjelaskan apa pun yang ingin Slaine ketahui. Setelah diserang dan ditembak di kaki, Slaine kecewa bahwa pemuda itu memilih untuk menyembunyikan segala sesuatu darinya. Kekecewaan itu pun langsung muncul di wajahnya hingga Slaine menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa...," ujar gadis itu sembari menyentuh bahu Inaho, "kenapa kau harus menyembunyikannya?"

Inaho tidak menjawab. Tangannya hanya mengepal erat. Ia punya penjelasan, tentu saja. Hanya ia takut, bila penjelasannya tidak dapat diterima Slaine. Bila pada akhirnya, Slaine memilih untuk meninggalkannya setelah mendengar hal yang sebenarnya.

Sembari menghela napas, pemuda itu akhirnya berkata, "Wanita itu _fans_ fanatik."

"Oh?"

"Polisi yang mengurus kasusnya mengatakan itu padaku," ujar Inaho sambil menatap Slaine. Ia mengulurkan satu tangannya dan meletakkannya di kepala gadis itu. "Kata mereka, ia menganggapku sebagai pahlawan baginya sehingga ia melakukan tindakan anarkis padamu."

Gadis itu mengerjap beberapa kali mendengar penjelasan tersebut sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Rupanya begitu."

Inaho mengangguk, "Maafkan aku."

"Kenapa kau yang minta maaf?" Slaine menggerakkan kepala, sedikit bingung karena pemuda itu minta maaf lagi. "Ini bukan salahmu."

"Ya," kata pemuda itu. "Maaf."

Slaine mengernyitkan dahi, tidak paham ucapan pemuda itu. Ia sudah mengatakan bahwa ini bukan salah pemuda itu. Pemuda itu tidak pernah meminta agar _fans_ nya berubah menjadi sefanatik itu hingga menyerangnya. Tapi kenapa pemuda ini yang minta maaf?

"Sudah kukatakan, ini bukan salahmu," ucap Slaine lagi sembari menurunkan tangan pemuda itu dari kepalanya. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf."

"Ya," ucap pemuda itu, hampir setengah tak sadar bahwa ia tengah mengucapkannya. "Kau benar, Slaine."

Slaine menganggukkan kepala. Ia pun mengulurkannya tangannya dan mengambil kembali mangkuk berisi sup labu yang sebelumnya ia taruh di atas _coffee table_. Ia menyendok kembali sup krim yang masih hangat itu dan memasukkannya ke mulut. Selama beberapa saat ia mencicipi rasanya yang cukup manis, berbeda dari masakan Kaizuka-san yang biasanya. Sepertinya, pemuda itu memang sengaja memasak khusus untuknya.

Sembari memegang mangkuk berisi sup di tangannya, Slaine menatap Kaizuka-san. Tidak hanya kali ini saja Kaizuka-san menunjukkan perhatian melalui hal-hal yang kecil. Melalui sup labu, melalui caranya mengantar jemput, melalui caranya membuat masakan setiap hari meskipun tangannya terluka membuat Slaine sadar bahwa Kaizuka-san menganggapnya berharga. Hanya saja, ia tak mengerti. Kenapa ia yang membawa nasib buruk ini dianggap berharga oleh orang seperti Kaizuka-san?

"Kaizuka-san."

Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam singkat sembari memejamkan matanya, menunggu gadis itu selesai makan.

"Kau masih ingat saat pemakaman ayahku?" Slaine bertanya padanya. "Waktu itu… apa kau dengar beberapa orang memanggilku dengan suatu sebutan?"

Inaho menoleh ke arahnya, "Si pembawa sial? Atau pembawa nasib buruk?"

"Iya, itu," ucap Slaine tidak terdengar bersemangat. Rupanya Kaizuka-san nya tahu bahwa orang-orang di keluarganya pun menganggapnya seperti itu. "Mereka menyebutku begitu bukan tanpa alasan, kau tahu 'kan?"

Sekali lagi, Inaho hanya bergumam saat mendengar perkataan Slaine. "Lalu?"

"Maksudku," Slaine memegangi mangkuknya, sedikit ragu untuk mengungkapkannya. "Mereka menyebutku sebagai pembawa nasib buruk, Kaizuka-san. Bahkan, Calm-san pun mengatakan bahwa aku membawa nasib buruk untukmu."

Inaho sempat diam selama beberapa saat begitu mendengar nama Calm disebut. Rupanya gadis ini mendengar pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya. Ia memejamkan mata, bersumpah bahwa ia akan membuat perhitungan soal ini pada editornya.

"Makanya, kupikir… kupikir apa sebaiknya…"

"Tidak."

"Dengarkan dulu!" Slaine menatap ke arahnya seraya menaruh mangkuk sup labu kembali di atas _coffee table_ , "Kau belum dengar solusi yang hendak kuutarakan, jangan langsung menolaknya begitu."

"Aku sudah punya solusinya sendiri," jawab pemuda itu. "Jadi simpan saja solusi itu untukmu sendiri, Slaine."

Mendengar kekeras kepalaan pemuda itu, Slaine menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kupikir… sebaiknya aku tinggal dengan keluargaku, Kaizuka-san."

"Sudah kukatakan, kau tidak akan tinggal dengan mereka." Pemuda itu menjawab cepat. "Mereka tidak akan merawatmu dengan baik."

"Lalu kenapa kau merawatku dengan baik, Kaizuka-san?" Gadis itu kembali bertanya. "Terkadang aku tidak mengerti, kenapa seseorang yang bukan keluargaku sampai memerhatikanku seperti ini? Kenapa ia sampai memerhatikan seluruh kesehatanku, memerhatikan seluruh sikapku bahkan menjagaku hingga seperti ini? Padahal aku hanya bisa menyusahkannya."

Inaho menatap ke arah gadis itu. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum getir mendengar pertanyaan yang diutarakan oleh si gadis berambut perak platina. Ya, tentu saja. Gadis itu tidak akan mengerti kenapa ia melakukannya. Bagi gadis itu, yang dilakukannya hanya seperti kebaikan seorang tetangga yang mau mengurus anak temannya. Gadis itu tidak akan paham alasan lain yang membuat Kaizuka Inaho sampai berbuat seperti ini untuknya.

"Aku tidak seberharga itu, Kaizuka-san," ucap gadis itu lagi. "Aku ini membawa nasib buruk. Jadi sebaiknya kau segera mengembalikanku sebelum hal yang lebih buruk terjadi padamu."

"Kalau kau bertanya kenapa aku memerhatikan seluruh sikapmu atau kesehatanmu, bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas?" Pemuda itu kembali berkata, "Sejelas itu hingga aneh sekali kalau kau tidak bisa mengerti alasannya."

Slaine mengerutkan dahi menatap pemuda itu. Bukan hanya kali ini ia tak dapat memahami kata-katanya. Pemuda itu bilang bahwa semua sikapnya pada gadis itu sudah jelas alasannya. Tapi apa? Apa alasan di balik semua tingkah lakunya pada Slaine?

"Karena kau sahabat ayahku?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng, "Kalau hanya karena itu, aku sudah menelantarkanmu begitu tahu semua kebiasaan burukmu."

"Karena…," Slaine masih mencoba menebak, "kau seorang penulis novel terkenal? Maksudku, kalau kau seorang novelis yang terus menerus disorot media, tentu saja kau harus merawat anak didikmu sebaik mungkin, bukan? Supaya media memberitakan yang baik-baik tentangmu."

"Kurasa media juga tidak memberitakan yang baik-baik tentangku," jawab Inaho. "Tidak, bukan karena itu juga."

Sekali lagi Slaine memutar otak. Ia tidak paham. Apa alasan yang membuat pemuda sperti ini mau mengambilnya dan merawatnya? Awalnya ia mengira pemuda ini merawatnya karena ia teman ayahnya. Namun sekarang, ia baru tahu bahwa bukan itu alasan sebenarnya. Lalu apa? Apa alasannya?

"Kalau misalnya," pemuda itu balik bertanya, "kau menemukan seseorang lalu merawat juga menjaganya sekalipun ia hanya memberimu kesusahan, kira-kira apa yang membuatmu melakukannya?"

Slaine menggerakkan kepala, "Mungkin… karena ada orang lain yang memintaku melakukannya. Misalnya saja, Tou-chan? Atau mungkin…"

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Sepertinya kau sudah paham."

"Apakah ada orang lain yang memintamu merawatku, Kaizuka-san?" Slaine kembali bertanya, "Sekalipun aku memiliki nasib buruk dan selalu menyusahkanmu?"

Kaizuka Inaho menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya."

"Siapa?" Slaine bertanya. "Siapa yang memintamu merawatku? Tou-chan? Tapi kau bilang, kau merawatku bukan karena Tou-chan? Jadi apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

Seulas senyum tipis muncul di wajah pemuda itu. Senyum yang nyaris dilewatkan oleh Slaine bila ia tidak memerhatikan pemuda itu baik-baik. Lalu pemuda itu mendekat dan menyentuhkan dahinya pada dahi Slaine. "Seseorang yang amat kucintai membuatku melakukannya."

Slaine terdiam dan sebuah nama mendadak muncul di ingatannya. "Koumori-san?"

Inaho mengangguk.

"Kenapa… ia memintamu untuk merawatku? Apa ia mengenalku? Apa aku mengenalnya?"

Lagi Inaho mengangguk. Melihat pemuda itu hanya diam, Slaine pun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau… sangat mencintai wanita bernama Koumori itu, ya?"

Pemuda berambut _dark brown_ itu kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sangat. Aku sangat mencintainya."

Slaine diam. Entah mengapa mendengar pemuda itu menyebutkan nama orang lain membuatnya tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap. Melihat pemuda itu sampai merawatnya hanya karena permintaan orang yang dicintainya, pastilah pemuda itu sangat tergila-gila padanya. Mau tidak mau, Slaine bertanya-tanya seperti apa wanita yang sanggup membuat pemuda ini sebegitu mencintainya. Entah mengapa ada sedikit rasa iri pada wanita itu.

"Apa… wanita itu tidak peduli bila aku memberikan nasib buruk padamu?" Slaine bertanya lagi.

"Aku lebih dulu memberikan nasib buruk padanya," ujar pemuda itu. "Dan tak pernah ada satu hari di mana aku tak menyesalinya."

Lagi, Slaine hanya diam dan membiarkan pemuda itu memejamkan mata sambil menyentuh dahinya. Ia berusaha mengamati ekspresi pemuda itu, namun seperti biasa pemuda itu tak menunjukkan apa pun. Hanya Slaine yang berekspresi sedih mendengar cerita pemuda itu. Hanya Slaine yang merasa bahwa wanita bernama Koumori itu sebegitu tak berperasaannya hingga memanfaatkan pemuda yang mencintainya sampai seperti ini.

Begitu teganya wanita itu, memanfaatkannya hanya untuk membalas dendam pada Kaizuka-san. Entah mengapa, kemarahannya pada wanita itu timbul. Ia takkan membiarkan dirinya menjadi obyek untuk membalaskan dendam Koumori-san pada Kaizuka-san. Entah bagaimana caranya, ia akan membuktikan bahwa ia bukanlah pembawa nasib buruk, sehingga Koumori-san akan menyesal sudah membuat Kaizuka-san sampai seperti ini.

"Aku… takkan memberimu nasib buruk, Kaizuka-san."

Inaho mengangkat alis dan menjauhkan dirinya dari gadis belia di hadapannya.

"Aku takkan membiarkan Koumori-san menyakitimu." Slaine kembali berkata. "Aku… entah bagaimana caranya, tapi aku takkan membiarkan nasib buruk menghampirimu. Aku… aku bersumpah untuk itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Kau meragukanku?" Slaine balas bertanya pada pemuda itu.

"Tidak," jawab pemuda itu. "Aku meragukan caranya."

Oh, benar. Slaine belum tahu bagaimana caranya. "Apa… kau tahu bagaimana caranya?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Kaizuka Inaho kembali menganggukkan kepala.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Slaine tampak tertarik dan balas bertanya pada pemuda itu.

Tangan pemuda itu terulur padanya dan membawa gadis itu ke pelukannya. Slaine sendiri membiarkan kepalanya terantuk sementara kedua tangan pemuda itu melingkari lehernya. Ia menengadah, mencoba menatap pemuda itu, namun pemuda itu malah menaruh kepalanya di bahunya.

"Tetaplah di sampingku," ujar pemuda itu.

Slaine menggerakkan kepalanya, "Tapi …"

"Dengan begitu, Koumori takkan menyakitiku."

…

 _t.b.c_

 _Thank you again for reading. Maafkan saya bila babang Inahonya sedikit OOC kali ini._

 _If you mind, pls give me any review XD_


	8. Chapter 8

_Authors Note:_

 _Nanaho Haruka : arigatou! Kamu merhatiin sekali detail2 ceritanya dan komen para chara dengan detail, sugoiii sekali, terlebih kamu juga cepet banget bacanya, begitu up chapter baru, selalu ada reviewmu. Thank u sekali lagi XD_

 _Fujoshi desu :thank u for review XD_

 _Untuk tiga chara yang kamu tanyain sebelumnya, satu di antaranya saya kasih jawaban di chapter ini XD untuk sisanya masih belum tau_

 _Zaman apa mereka hidup…. Gomen ne, saya belom detail nentuin setting lokasi, tapi perkiraan sih di abad ke 15-16 ,,_

 _Pertemuan dan pertarungan mereka berdua juga saia skip, karena pada akhirnya uda ketebak bahwa mereka pasti ketemu XD berdasarkan kebijakan itu, saya pilih adegan2 yang mungkin nggak ketebak sama pembaca, misalnya Slaine yang mau dinikahin ama Marylcian XD_

 _Dan untuk permintaan kamu, silakan baca terus di bawah ya, ada sedikit kejutan buat kamu_

 _Ann : Hello! Thank u for review dan thank u untuk encouragement wordnya XD_

 _And as always, thank you for all of you who always read this fanfic._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aldnoah Zero** not mine

 **Obsession** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gender Bender, Fem!Slaine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy !_**

 **Chapter 8 : Fallen Hero**

Inaho membawa gadis berambut platina yang tertidur di pelukannya. Ia memindahkannya dari sofa di ruang keluarga dan membawa gadis itu kembali ke atas ranjang empuk di kamar. Dengan hati-hati, dibaringkannya dan diselimutinya hingga sebatas leher. Ia juga menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang terjatuh di wajah gadis itu sebelum meninggalkan tepian ranjang. Baru setelahnya, ia mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu hingga cahaya dari ruang keluarga tak masuk ke dalam

Begitu tiba di ruang keluarga, dua android miliknya tengah melayang-layang menunggu kedatangannya. Keduanya bergumam 'Master' sebelum salah satunya menghampiri, sementara yang satu tetap diam di tempat. Melihat kedua androidnya siap diberi perintah, Inaho pun bergerak menuju sofa dan duduk di sana diikuti oleh keduanya.

Di atas sofa, ia membuka cardigan yang menutupi tangannya. Di tangan kirinya, terdapat luka bakar yang sudah melepuh dari pergelangan tangan hingga ke lengan atas. Luka bakar itu baru ditangani seadanya tadi berhubung Slaine keburu terbangun sebelumnya. Karena itu ia android jingganya kembali melanjutkan pengobatan yang belum selesai itu. Sementara Sleipnir mengobati, perhatiannya tertuju pada si kelelawar albino. Tangan kanannya menyentuh sayap kelelawar itu dan membolak balik tubuhnya untuk mengecek seberapa parah kerusakan yang terjadi.

Melihat kerusakannya, cukup banyak yang perlu diperbaiki dari si kelelawar. Namun untuk lebih memastikan, ia berkata, "Tharsis, _report_!"

Si kelelawar kembali mengepakkan sayap. Suara mesin dari dalam tubuhnya berkata, "Kerusakan eksternal 40%, tidak ada kerusakan dalam. _Blue cannon_ perlu penambahan daya. Sistem lainnya dalam keadaan stabil."

"Angka yang cukup tinggi," komentar Inaho mendengar laporan tersebut. "Tampilkan videonya!"

Sesuai perintah, dari kedua bola mata Tharsis muncul cahaya dan membentuk gambar proyeksi. Menggunakan tembok sebagai layarnya, Tharsis pun memantulkan kejadian yang terlihat sesuai visinya. Ia memperlihatkan detail peristiwa yang terjadi hari itu, dimulai dari pembicaraan Slaine juga Rayet, kemunculan Femieanne, hingga situasi saat pertarungan terjadi. Inaho memerhatikannya dengan penuh perhatian dan baru menghentikannya saat Tharsis hendak memperlihatkan rekaman yang memperlihatkan dirinya bertarung.

"Rupanya begitu," ujar Inaho saat mengetahui kondisi pertarungan. Di luar kekesalannya pada Femieanne, ia masih bisa tersenyum sedikit melihat pertempuran tersebut. Lalu ia berkata, "Dia masih tetap lincah seperti dulu, dan dia juga dapat mengoperasikanmu dengan baik, Tharsis."

Tharsis tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengedipkan bola mata hijaunya yang terbuat dari lampu LED. Ia masih menunggu perintah baru dari sang Master sembari mendengarkan komentar sang Master tentang pilot barunya.

"Tidak mengandalkan keakuratan menembak android," gumam Inaho, "entah insting entah keberuntungan semata. Tunjukkan sekali lagi saat ia menembakkan laser, Tharsis!"

Sesuai perintah, Tharsis kembali memperlihatkan adegan saat Slaine menembak. Dari penilaian Inaho, gadis itu memang punya insting yang dikombinasikan dengan kecepatan dan kelincahan. Ia juga takjub pada ketenangan gadis itu saat dihadapkan pada situasi berbahaya yang mengancam nyawa. Alih-alih menyerah dan menangis, Slaine lebih memilih untuk melawan. Sayang trauma keburu menguasainya sehingga hasilnya berbalik. Kalau trauma itu tidak muncul, Inaho yakin gadis itulah pemenangnya

Sembari mengamati video, tanpa sadar Inaho menaruh tangan di atas kepala Tharsis. Beberapa kali ia meminta android satu itu untuk mengulangi potongan adegan tertentu yang terkait dengan pertarungan Slaine. Setelah puas menilai, Inaho akhirnya berkata, "Melihat gelagatnya sekarang, hanya masalah waktu hingga akhirnya ia bertanya tentang keberadaanmu, Tharsis."

Android berbentuk kelelawar itu berkedip, menandakan bahwa ia mendengar perkataan sang master.

"Dia juga akan bertanya soal Asseylum dan Yuki-nee nanti," ucap Inaho, "benar-benar merepotkan."

Pemuda berambut _dark brown_ itu memindahkan tangan kanannya, dari atas kepala Tharsis menuju ke rambutnya sendiri. Ia mencengkeram sedikit rambutnya dan menarik napas. Punggungnya sendiri ia sandarkan pada sandaran sofa dan matanya mulai terpejam.

Bukan, bukan tertidur. Kaizuka Inaho sedang berpikir. Ia berpikir, bagaimana Femieanne bisa kebetulan berada di sekolah Slaine juga bagaimana wanita itu bisa mengetahui sosok Slaine? Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah menunjukkan pada siapapun sosok Slaine pada orang-orang Vers. Sewaktu Asseylum berkunjung ke apartemennya pun, wanita itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia tahu tentang Slaine. Pertanyaannya, bagaimana orang-orang Vers bisa tahu bila Kaizuka Inaho tidak pernah menceritakannya?

Besar kemungkinan, orang yang dekat dengannya selama inilah yang melaporkan segala sesuatu tentang Slaine. Orang-orang yang tahu perihal dirinya dan Slaine dikarenakan ia membutuhkan sesuatu dari mereka atau sekedar hubungan saling menguntungkan antar keduanya. Ia juga tidak secara langsung menceritakan soal Slaine kepada mereka dan hanya sepintas lalu bila dibutuhkan. Hanya saja, insiden kali ini membuatnya harus menyeleksi kembali, siapa saja yang pernah ia ceritakan perihal dirinya dan Slaine.

Orang pertama yang ia curigai tentu saja Rayet Areash. Salah satu turunan bangsa Vers yang dibuang ke Bumi pada zaman Gilzeria. Ia mengenal ayah gadis itu dan mereka terlibat dalam hubungan jual beli, tidak lebih. Inaho membutuhkan obat bangsa Vers dan di Bumi hanya Wolf Areash yang dapat mensuplainya. Dari situlah ia mengenal anak Wolf Areash, yakni Rayet Areash dan dari situ ia tahu bahwa gadis itu pun bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Slaine. Saat ia menghadiri pertemuan orang tua pun sebenarnya mereka saling mengenal, namun tak pernah bertegur sapa. Lebih-lebih di hadapan Slaine.

Biarpun begitu, Inaho tahu bahwa Rayet cukup akrab dengan Slaine. Dari situ, ia curiga bahwa diam-diam gadis itu akan membocorkan informasi mengenai Slaine pada bangsa Vers lainnya. Semua bangsa Vers yang membutuhkan obat-obatan, pasti akan mencari ayah gadis itu. Oleh karena itu, kabar mengenai sang ratu yang sedang mencari Slaine pasti akan sampai ke telinganya dengan mudah. Hanya saja, Inaho meragukan kecurigaannya sendiri. Pasalnya, Rayet menghubunginya saat kejadian itu dan memohon bantuannya untuk menyelamatkan Slaine. Bila memang Rayetlah tersangkanya, maka Rayet seharusnya tidak menghubunginya saat itu. Belum lagi dari proyeksi Tharsis sebelumnya, Inaho tahu bahwa Rayetlah yang ingin menjauhkan Slaine dari Femieanne, bukan melakukan sebaliknya.

Inaho pun mencoba memikirkan kemungkinan tersangka lain karena tidak cukup bukti untuk menuduh Rayet. Kali ini, orang kedua yang terlintas di benaknya adalah sang kepala sekolah. Tentu saja, ia mengenal wanita berambut cokelat terang dengan potongan pendek itu dengan cukup baik. Wanita itu merupakan rekan yang cukup mendapat kepercayaannya karena beberapa kali menolongnya perihal dokumen dan urusan sipil lainnya.

Sama halnya dengan Rayet dan ayahnya, wanita ini pun termasuk orang buangan dari Vers sejak zaman Gilzeria. Namun berkat upayanya sendiri? sekarang wanita itu dapat mendirikan sekolah dan mengurus masalah identitas beberapa orang buangan Vers yang cenderung hidup lebih panjang dibanding manusia bumi. Makanya Inaho tak heran ketika menemukan Rayet Areash, yang merupakan penduduk Vers, bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Slaine. Ia menebak, masih banyak penduduk buangan Vers lain yang juga diterima di sekolah Darzana Magbaredge.

Kecurigaannya sendiri mengarah pada Magbaredge karena sekolah Slaine berada di bawah kepemimpinan Magbaredge. Seharusnya tidak ada guru baru yang dapat diterima tanpa izin wanita itu. Atas dasar itu ia mencurigai keterlibatan Magbaredge dalam proses diterimanya Femieanne sebagai seorang guru kimia. Tanpa persetujuan sang kepala sekolah, tidak mungkin Femieanne bisa masuk ke sekolah itu.

Menyadari hal itu, Inaho membuka kembali matanya dan memanggil Tharsis. Android berbentuk kelelawar itu langsung muncul di hadapannya, siap menerima perintah. Ia berkedip selama beberapa saat sembari menunggu pemuda itu bicara.

"Sepertinya Darzana Magbaredge perlu diselidiki," Inaho akhirnya memberi perintah, "ingatkan aku soal ini begitu Slaine kembali bersekolah."

Mendengar perintah yang diberikan padanya, Tharsis pun membungkuk. Ia paham dengan tugas barunya tanpa mengabaikan tugas lamanya. Setelahnya, majikannya tidak membutuhkan kehadirannya sehingga Tharsis pun lenyap dari pandangan. Sebagai gantinya, sosok kelelawar putih berbentuk gantungan handphone muncul di _coffee table_.

Inaho kembali memejamkan mata, sementara android jingganya merawat luka bakar di tangan kirinya. Sebelumnya bahu kirinya yang terluka dan sekarang tangan kirinya terkena luka bakar yang menjalar dari pergelangan tangan hingga lengan atas. Tadi, ia masih bisa menutupinya dari pandangan Slaine dengan menggunakan cardigan. Tapi seperti ucapannya sebelumnya, hanya masalah waktu hingga akhirnya gadis itu mengetahuinya. Ia berharap, luka di tangannya sudah sembuh sebelum gadis itu sadar.

Pemuda itu pun berpaling pada Sleipnir yang mengurus luka bakar di tangan kirinya. "Seberapa parah, Sleipnir?"

"Terbakar pada jaringan dermis, nyaris mengenai ujung saraf. Bila melihat kondisi kulit, membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu minggu untuk mengembalikan ke kondisi semula." Sleipnir menjawab.

Seminggu. Tidak cukup parah walaupun tangannya memang terasa sakit karena luka bakar tersebut. Ia mendapatkannya karena terkena kobaran api yang sudah terlanjur menyebar di ruang praktikum. Untung saja Slaine tidak terkena luka bakar apa pun karena Tharsis dalam _shield mode_ dirancang untuk tahan terhadap api. Hanya saja berhubung Slaine tidak pernah mengetahui kegunaan Tharsis, untuk dapat mengaktivasi _shield mode_ Tharsis harus berada dalam kondisi _autopilot_ . Kondisi ini mungkin dicapai bila Inaho tak berada di dekatnya untuk mengaktifkan atau si pemakai sendiri berada dalam kondisi hidup dan mati. Dengan kata lain, bila Slaine tidak terkena bahaya yang mengancam jiwa, maka Tharsis tidak akan aktif. Karena itulah luka tembakan di paha kanan Slaine tidak dapat dilindungi Tharsis dan ia masih menyesal soal fungsi _autopilot_ yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"Kondisi luka tembak di kaki Slaine?"

"Tembakan tidak mengenai tulang femur, Slaine-sama akan baik-baik saja dalam dua hingga empat minggu ke depan." Sleipnir kembali menjawab. "Walaupun akan tetap tersisa bekas luka tembakannya."

Tangan Inaho mengepal mendengar informasi yang diberikan Sleipnir. Melukai Slaine saja sudah merupakan kesalahan fatal, kini luka tersebut juga meninggalkan bekas yang akan tersisa seumur hidup. Sama saja halnya dengan trauma akibat kebakaran pada kehidupan masa lampau yang tak bisa dihapus oleh pemuda itu.

"Lagi-lagi aku terlambat menyelamatkannya," keluh pemuda itu.

"Itu sudah kecepatan maksimum, Master," ujar android jingganya, "bila Areash-sama tidak melaporkan kejadian, kemungkinan kerusakan yang terjadi bisa lebih destruktif."

Inaho tahu itu. Tharsis sendiri sudah dirancangnya untuk memanggilnya bila keadaan darurat, namun Rayet Areash menyadarinya jauh sebelum Tharsis dapat mendeteksi bahaya. Ia bersyukur gadis itu ada di samping Slaine, walaupun tetap saja kecurigaannya pada gadis itu belum dapat dienyahkan.

Terkait dengan penyerangan terhadap Slaine, Inaho yakin bahwa sang ratu sudah tahu bahwa Femieanne kalah di tangannya, ia juga teramat yakin bahwa sang ratu akan mengirimkan Orbital Knight yang lain untuk menjalankan misi tersebut. Femieanne dan Hellas bukanlah yang terkuat. Kemungkinan besar, sang ratu mengirim Femieanne karena mengira Femieanne dapat menyamar sebagai guru di sekolah untuk mendekati Slaine. Namun berhubung metode ini sudah diketahui olehnya, Inaho menduga bahwa sang ratu akan menggunakan cara lain untuk merebut Slaine.

Bila ia berada di posisi sang ratu, cara apa yang akan ia gunakan untuk merebut gadis itu? Tanpa perlindungan Inaho, Slaine hanyalah seorang remaja yang terlalu gesit untuk gadis seusianya. Untuk menjebak seorang gadis yang gesit, cara terbaik untuk menangkapnya adalah dengan membiarkan gadis itu memasuki jebakannya sendiri. Kira-kira, jebakan apa yang mampu membujuk Slaine untuk menginjakkan kaki di sana?

Inaho masih terus berpikir tanpa menyadari bahwa Sleipnir telah selesai mengobati lukanya. Android jingga satu itu telah kembali ke sisi tuannya dan menunggu perintah baru. Tentunya Sleipnir akan tetap diam tanpa berkomentar, bila tidak ada informasi baru yang harus ia sampaikan. Sayangnya saat ini detector miliknya menyadari ada pergerakan yang mencurigakan sehingga ia perlu melaporkan pada sang master.

"Master, dua orang Orbital Knight mendarat lima ratus meter di barat daya apartemen."

Pemuda berambut _dark brown_ itu membuka mata saat mendengar laporan android jingganya. "Siapa mereka?"

"Solis dan Argyre," ujar android berwarna jingga itu.

Inaho menganggukkan kepala mendengar informasi dari androidnya. Tentu saja ia masih mengenali kedua android yang disebutkan oleh Sleipnir. Sama seperti Hellas, Solis dan Argyre adalah kawan lama baginya, rekan yang dulu pernah berjuang di pihak yang sama.

"Munculkan datanya, Sleipnir." Inaho memberi perintah sementara android jingganya memunculkan gambar dua android yang dibicarakan. Keduanya berasal dari memori si android sendiri, sejak lima ratus tahun yang lalu.

"Hellas tak banyak perubahan sejak lima ratus tahun yang lalu," komentar Inaho setelah menyaksikan rekaman dua android yang dimaksud. "Seharusnya Solis dan Argyre pun takkan banyak berbeda dari Hellas. Mereka terlalu bangga pada teknologi android."

Benar, Inaho tahu para pilot Vers selalu membanggakan keahlian android mereka. Sama seperti dirinya lima ratus tahun yang lalu, saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki ke bumi. Pada masa itu, ia terlalu mengandalkan androidnya hingga gadis kecil seperti Slaine saja dapat menaruh pisau pada lehernya. Kalau yang ia temui bukan Slaine, pasti ia sudah tamat dari dulu. Namun berhubung Slaine-lah yang ia temui, Inaho sadar akan kelemahan besar para pilot Vers. Berkat itu pula lahirlah Inaho, sang Pahlawan negeri Vers.

Sementara itu, Sleipnir sendiri tidak mengatakan terkait komentar Inaho sebelumnya. Ia baru bicara ketika merasakan pergerakan. "Solis juga Argyre semakin mendekat, empat ratus sembilan puluh, empat ratus delapan puluh, empat ratus tujuh puluh…"

Mendengar hitungan mundur Sleipnir, Inaho sekali lagi menganggukkan kepala. Ia kembali duduk tegak seraya berkata, "Tharsis!"

Tharsis yang masih berbentuk gantungan handphone sempat berkedip sesaat mendengar panggilan sang Master. Ia mewujudkan diri dalam bentuk kelelawar albinonya yang biasa dan menunggu perintah.

"Aktifkan barrier, lindungi Slaine." Inaho memberi perintah.

Sekali lagi Tharsis berkedip dan langsung menghilang dari pandangan Inaho. Setelah Tharsis menghilang, Inaho pun bangkit berdiri dengan Sleipnir yang selalu mengikutinya ke mana pun ia pergi. Kali ini pun android jingga itu masih mengekor di belakangnya berhubung belum ada perintah tertentu untuk mengubah dirinya menjadi sosok tertentu.

"Dan Sleipnir," ujar pemuda itu, "Aktifkan _combat mode_! Kita akan memberi salam pada dua teman lama kita."

…

Kedua sosok dengan jubah merah mengarungi langit dengan perangkat yang mirip _skateboard_ di kaki mereka. Bangsa Vers menamai perangkat tersebut dengan Sky Carrier. Benda ini dipasang pada kaki pengguna dan membuat penggunanya dapat mengarungi langit dengan bebas.

"Dekat, ia sudah dekat. Aku dapat merasakannya. Ia di dekat sini. Kaizuka Inaho ada di dekat sini."

Sosok pria separuh baya dengan potongan rambut cepak berbicara terus menerus hingga membuat rekan yang menemaninya jengkel. Pasalnya, sejak mereka mendarat di Bumi, pria separuh baya itu terus menerus menggumamkan kata 'Kaizuka Inaho' begini, atau 'Kaizuka Inaho' begitu. Mendengarnya sudah membuat rekannya sakit kepala saja.

"Hentikan, Sir Vlad!" Sosok yang lebih muda dengan kacamata menggantung di hidungnya akhirnya berkomentar, sementara ia menghentikan Sky Carrier dan mendarat pada salah satu dak atap di gedung tinggi. "Kau terdengar seperti _fans_ fanatik orang itu, tahu!"

Sir Vlad, si pria separuh baya pun turut menghentikan Sky Carriernya mendengar komentar rekannya. Mengikuti rekannya, ia pun mendarat pada atap bangunan tersebut. Ia tak tersinggung mendengar sindiran yang diucapkan oleh rekannya itu. Toh ia tahu, rekannya tak akan mengerti kegembiraan yang ia rasakan saat ia akan bertemu dengan pahlawan Vers yang satu itu. Terlebih, ia mengetahui dengan pasti bahwa mereka akan beradu satu atau dua jurus dengan orang itu. Ini merupakan kesempatan yang tak dapat ia lewatkan begitu saja.

"Sir Selkinas, kau rupanya tidak mengenal Kaizuka Inaho," ucap Sir Vlad. "Bagiku, sungguh suatu kehormatan besar bisa bertemu pahlawan seperti dia di tempat seperti ini."

Ucapan Sir Vlad hanya ditanggapi pemuda berkacamata itu dengan sinis. Lalu ia berkata, "Pahlawan? Aku ragu bila ia masih layak disebut sebagai pahlawan mengingat penolakannya terhadap tawaran sang ratu."

"Bukankah untuk itu kita diterjunkan?" Sir Vlad berkata dengan senyum yang tak dapat ia sembunyikan. "Untuk menyeret paksa Kaizuka Inaho ke Vers."

Sir Selkinas menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bagiku, ini lebih seperti upacara menjemput seorang buangan yang tak mau lagi terlibat dengan Vers. Hanya karena orang buangan itu, aku sampai harus menginjakkan kakiku di Bumi yang kotor."

"Berhati-hatilah kalau kau bicara!" Sir Vlad mengingatkan. "Kaizuka Inaho bukanlah orang buangan. Ia adalah pahlawan Vers yang berhasil mengusir bangsa lain dari planet kita. Tidak selayaknya kau menyebut sang pahlawan dengan tidak hormat."

"Tidak ada pahlawan yang tinggal di tempat seperti ini, Sir Vlad," jawab pemuda berkacamata itu. "Bagiku, ia lebih seperti orang buangan karena tinggal di tempat yang tak praktis seperti di sini."

"Jaga ucapanmu!" Sir Vlad memperingatkan pemuda itu dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan mengaguminya, Sir Vlad," kata pemuda itu lagi. Ia pun mengarahkan tablet yang dipegangnya pada Sir Vlad dan menunjukkan gambar seorang gadis belia berambut perak platina dengan manik sebiru lautan yang tak asing. "Pahlawan mana yang mengorbankan bangsanya hanya demi seorang gadis kecil?"

Melihat foto gadis muda yang ditunjukkan di tablet, Sir Vlad memandangnya dengan geram. Cengkeramannya pada android miliknya pun jadi lebih erat saat melihat gadis yang kini fotonya diketahui seluruh bangsa Vers. "Aku pernah mendengar bahwa di Bumi ada kaum penyihir. Pastilah gadis ini salah satu penyihir itu. Ia menggunakan mantra pada sang pahlawan yang membuatnya tidak dapat meninggalkan Bumi yang kotor ini."

"Mungkin juga," Sir Selkinas mengangguk, setuju dengan komentar Sir Vlad. "Tak heran sang ratu menghendaki agar gadis ini dilenyapkan bila kita ingin menyeret paksa Kaizuka Inaho."

"Gadis ini… pasti berada di tempat yang sama dengan Kaizuka Inaho." Sir Vlad kembali tersenyum lebar saat memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut.

"Tiga ratus meter dari tempat kita sekarang." Sir Selkinas menjawab. "Aku sempat mendeteksi keberadaan Kaizuka Inaho sebelumnya tak jauh dari sini. Sang Ratu sendiri yang memberikan koordinat posisinya, jadi tak mungkin ada kesalahan."

"Tiga ratus meter, berarti… bangunan itu?" Sir Vlad menunjuk sebuah bangunan tinggi berwarna putih dengan banyak balkon juga kaca jendela sebagai kulit luarnya. "Kaizuka Inaho ada di tempat seperti itu?"

"Kita pastikan saja," ucap Sir Selkinas yang mengarahkan android berbentuk laras panjangnya pada bangunan tinggi itu. "Solis! _Cannon beam activated_!"

Sesuai perintahnya, Solis mengunci bangunan tinggi yang dimaksud dalam radarnya. Ia memberikan tanda pada bangunan tersebut, dan bersiap menembak ketika penggunanya memberi perintah. Maka itu, begitu sang pengguna menarik pelatuknya, Solis pun menembakkan sinar jarak jauh ke arah bangunan tersebut.

Begitu ditembakkan, bangunan itu seharusnya terbelah, atau seperti itulah yang diharapkan oleh Sir Selkinas. Sir Vlad sendiri pun mengira bangunan itu akan segera hancur berkeping-keping setelah ditembakkan oleh Sir Selkinas. Mereka berdua pun kebingungan melihat bangunan yang masih berdiri tegak seolah tak tersentuh.

"Bagaimana mungkin…"

"Penjelasannya mudah," terdengar suara lain yang menginterupsi perkataan Sir Selkinas. "Aku bisa menjelaskannya kalau kau penasaran."

Mendengar suara yang baru saja muncul, Sir Selkinas pun menoleh ke belakang. Ia tak terkejut begitu melihat pemuda berambut _dark brown_ dengan manik merah menyala yang muncul di tengah gelapnya malam. Sama seperti mereka, pemuda itu pun menggunakan Sky Carrier untuk naik kea tap gedung. Ekspresinya yang begitu datar, sangat berbeda dengan ekspresi rekannya yang menunjukkan senyum lebar melihat kemunculan pahlawan yang ditunggunya.

"Kaizuka Inaho," ucap Sir Selkinas saat melihat pemuda itu. "Kau muncul sendiri tanpa dicari."

"Bersembunyi tidak pernah cocok untukku," ujar pemuda itu, sementara Sleipnir di tangannya dalam bentuk senjata laras panjang berwarna jingga yang sangat mencolok.

Membicarakan Kaizuka Inaho saja sudah membuat Sir Selkinas sebal, apalagi melihatnya langsung dengan ucapan sarkastiknya. Karena itu tanpa banyak bicara Sir Selkinas langsung mengarahkan Solis pada pemuda itu. Ia menarik pelatuknya dan menembakkannya berkali-kali sesuai dengan arahan androidnya. Hanya saja, ia keheranan begitu tak ada satu pun tembakan yang mengenai pemuda itu. Padahal pemuda itu hanya diam tak bergerak di hadapannya.

"Lima ratus tahun dan tetap tidak ada yang berubah," ujar Inaho yang kini mengarahkan Sleipnir pada Sir Selkinas. Ia memicingkan mata untuk mendapatkan pandangan yang lebih baik, "Kemampuanmu masih sama seperti dulu, Sir Selkinas."

Sinar yang sama ditembakkan oleh Inaho, langsung mengarah pada Sir Selkinas. Ia mengarahkannya pada kaki si pemuda berkacamata untuk menjatuhkan keseimbangannya. Kemudian begitu Sir Selkinas kehilangan keseimbangan, Solis pun tak lagi mengarah lurus padanya. Kemiringan selama sepersekian detik itulah yang ia incar, untuk menghancurkan Solis dari tempatnya berada.

Sayang tindakannya sudah dibaca oleh Sir Vlad. Pria itu menghalangi tembakannya pada Solis dengan Argyre, android berupa katana yang terbentuk dari plasma dan mengeluarkan cahaya hijau saat digunakan. Hanya saja, Argyre tidak hanya sekadar pedang yang bersinar. Elemen plasma yang digunakannya dapat menghasilkan ledakan pada benda apa pun yang disentuhnya, sehingga tembakan Sleipnir sebelumnya dapat dihalau dengan mudah oleh Argyre.

Melihat Argyre, Inaho pun mengubah bentuk Sleipnirnya menyamai Argyre. Dari data penelitiannya, android satu itu lemah begitu plasma yang menjadi intinya bersentuhan dengan air, namun selama tidak menyentuh air Argyre akan meledakkan setiap benda yang disentuhnya. Satu-satunya yang dapat menahan ledakan Argyre hanyalah baja reaktif dan untungnya Sleipnir terbuat dari bahan seperti itu.

"Kau menggunakan pengacau radar," ujar Sir Vlad sembari menunjuk Inaho dengan katana di tangan kanannya, "untuk mengacaukan keakuratan tembak Solis, sehingga tak satupun serangannya mengenai sasaran. Bukan begitu, hai Pahlawan?"

Inaho menggenggam Sleipnirnya, ia mengawasi Solis sekaligus mewaspadai gerakan Argyre. Sir Vlad tidak sama dengan Sir Selkinas yang terlalu bangga pada androidnya. Sir Vlad merupakan tipe petarung murni yang tak seratus persen mengandalkan Argyre saat ia bertarung. Karena itu, mengubah Sleipnir menjadi katana adalah pilihan terbaiknya saat ini.

"Cara yang cerdik," puji Sir Vlad, "kau memang punya otak juga kemampuan untuk melakukannya. Tak heran bila kau dapat menghancurkan seribu armada musuh sendirian lima ratus tahun yang lalu."

Sir Selkinas berusaha bergerak sekalipun kakinya tertembak. Solis kembali diangkat dan diarahkan padanya. Saat ini, Inaho mengacaukan radarnya sehingga Sir Selkinas tak dapat menembak bila ia masih mengandalkan akurasi Solis. Hanya saja, tetap ada kemungkinan sebesar sepuluh persen di mana tembakan Selkinas yang tak mengandalkan Solis akan mengenainya.

Sementara melihat sang pahlawan tak bergerak, Sir Vlad tak sabar untuk menyerang pemuda itu. Ia maju dengan kecepatan penuh dan mengayunkan Argyre yang berada di kedua tangannya. Satu serangan berhasil dihindari, serangan kedua juga dihindari, namun pada serangan ketiga, sang pahlawan menahan serangannya dengan si bilah jingga. Herannya, bilah jingga yang tak terbuat dari plasma itu tidak ikut meledak saat bersentuhan dengan katana miliknya.

Bagi Inaho sendiri, keterkejutan Sir Vlad selama sepersekian detik merupakan kesempatan baginya. Ia pun mundur dari Sir Vlad dan menikung. Saat ini bukan Sir Vlad yang menjadi sasarannya, melainkan Solis. Karena itu ia melompati Sir Vlad dengan Sky Carrier di kakinya dan mengubah bentuk Sleipnir menjadi senapan. Senapan itu ia arahkan pada Solis yang sayangnya kembali dilindungi oleh Argyre.

Sky carrier yang membawanya pun mendarat di belakang kedua Orbital Knights utusan sang ratu. Inaho ingin mengistirahatkan tangan kirinya yang terasa berdenyut saat ia menahan serangan Sir Vlad. Namun pria itu tak memberikannya waktu. Tanpa menunggu, Sir Vlad kembali mengayunkan Argyre dan mengincar lengan kirinya.

Butuh waktu sepersekian detik bagi Inaho untuk mengubah Sleipnir dari mode senapan ke mode pedang seperti Sir Vlad. Karena itu dibanding mengubahnya menjadi katana, Inaho menembak ke tempat yang diperkirakan akan diinjak Sir Vlad berulang-ulang. Sir Vlad sendiri tampak tidak menyadari usahanya, karena pria itu tetap berlari dengan mengabaikan tembakan Sleipnir. Berkat itu, upayanya berhasil membuat atap berlubang dan menjatuhkan Sir Vlad ke dalamnya. Pada rentang waktu tersebut, Inaho mengubah Sleipnir dan menyerang tepat saat Sir Vlad muncul kembali di permukaan.

Sir Vlad sendiri sudah memperkirakan serangan Inaho. Ia menahan serangan Inaho dengan bilah Argyre. Berbeda dengan Inaho, ia memiliki Argyre di tangan kanan dan kiri. Bila serangan ditahan dengan tangan kiri, tangan kanannya masih bisa memasukkan serangan pada pemuda itu. Tak membuang waktu, ia pun mengayunkan bilah Argyre pada tangan kanannya.

Inaho yang melihat serangan tersebut, menggunakan Sleipnir layaknya pengungkit. Pemuda itu mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas dan melontarkan diri untuk menjauhkan serangan Argyre darinya. Ditopang oleh Sky Carrier pemuda itu mendarat pada salah satu tangki air berwarna jingga yang ada di atap. Ia beristirahat sejenak, namun lagi-lagi Sir Vlad tidak mau menunggu dan memilih untuk mengejarnya dengan mengayunkan Argyre.

Tepat saat Sir Vlad hanya berjarak semester darinya, Inaho pun melompat melewatinya. Ia berpindah dari tangki air pijakannya dan mengayunkan Sleipnir pada tangki air pijakannya. Hal itu membuat tangki air terbelah dan air di dalamnya berhamburan keluar mengenai Sir Vlad. Menyadari hal ini, Sir Vlad membelalakan matanya. Ia tergesa-gesa melepaskan Argyre di salah satu tangannya untuk melarikan diri tepat saat plasma android tersebut bersentuhan dengan air.

"Air…," gerutu Sir Vlad begitu senjatanya meledak. "Makanya aku tidak suka planet ini."

Satu bilah Argyre telah musnah, tinggal tersisa satu lagi. Kali ini, Inaho tahu cara yang sama takkan bisa mengelabui Sir Vlad. Ia melayang dengan Sky Carrier di kakinya dan mengamati kondisi pertarungan dari atas. Arena pertarungan masih diselimuti asap akibat ledakan Argyre. Namun Sleipnir dalam bentuk senapan tetap dapat mengincar lawan. Karena itu ia mengarahkan Sleipnir dan kembali menargetkan Solis. Menggunakan pelacak pada androidnya, ia pun menembak.

Berhubung matanya fokus untuk menembak, ia pun tak menyadari bahwa Sir Vlad tengah mendekatinya dan mengayunkan Argyre. Ia dapat menghindari luka fatal berkat peringatan Sleipnir, namun mata kirinya menjadi korban saat bilah Argyre mengincar kepalanya. Karena itu, ia mengambil jarak dan menjauh dari Argyre untuk sementara.

Melihat mata kiri sang Pahlawan telah dihancurkannya, dengan agresif Sir Vlad malah semakin mendekat dan mengayunkan Argyre. Dugaannya benar, luka di mata kiri membuat pemuda itu kehilangan hampir sebagian besar kemampuan bertarungnya. Saat ini, dibanding menyerang, sang pahlawan Vers lebih fokus untuk mempertahankan diri dari serangan Argyre-nya. Semua serangan diterima langsung oleh android jingga itu dan tak terlihat tanda-tanda untuk membalas serangan.

Di saat yang sama, asap mulai menghilang dari atap tempat mereka bertarung sebelumnya. Berkat itu, Solis pun mendapatkan visi yang baik untuk menembak jatuh targetnya. Apalagi, targetnya saat ini berada dalam jarak tembak dan terlihat kewalahan menangani serangan Argyre. Kali ini walaupun radar tak berfungsi dengan baik, bila ditembak secara beruntun pasti ada salah satu yang akan menjatuhkan sang pahlawan Vers.

Tanpa ragu, Sir Selkinas menembak berturut-turut ke arah Inaho. Tembakan beruntunnya ke angkasa, ke arah pemuda itu menyebabkan kepulan asap yang menghalangi pandangan. Sekarang ini, memang ia tak dapat melihat dengan jelas di mana targetnya. Namun ia sangat yakin bahwa tembakannya akan mengenai pemuda itu karena kondisi fisik sang pahlawan Vers itu sendiri.

Hanya jeda sesaat setelah Sir Selkinas menembak, Sleipnir mendeteksi adanya bahaya yang tak dapat dihindari Inaho. Hal ini membuat android satu itu membentuk sebuah perisai jingga, mirip kepompong untuk melindungi pilotnya baik dari serangan Solis maupun Argyre. Ia mengambil jarak menjauh dari Argyre, menghindari kepulan asap. Selama beberapa detik, ia memberikan waktu bagi Inaho untuk memulihkan diri sebelum pemuda itu memintanya berubah ke bentuk martil untuk dilontarkan.

Senyum kemenangan Sir Selkinas pun lenyap begitu melihat ada benda yang terbang keluar dari kepulan asap. Obyek terbang berbentuk bulat yang dilihatnya itu bergerak dengan cepat ke arahnya. Benda itu sendiri sudah bergerak dengan cepat, dan ditambah gaya gravitasi kecepatannya jadi terlihat menakutkan. Sir Selkinas pun panik sehingga ia terus menembaki obyek tersebut dengan Solis. Hanya saja sebanyak apa pun ia menembak, benda itu tidak hancur malah semakin cepat. Melihat ini, Sir Selkinas menembakkan Solis bertubi-tubi, berharap agar obyek yang mengarah padanya itu berhenti. Hanya saja, upayanya sia-sia, benda berwarna jingga itu sudah disetting untuk mengenai dan menghancurkan targetnya.

Hantaman telak Sleipnir yang dilontarkannya pada Solis membuat Inaho mengernyit. Ia mendengar bunyi android hancur disertai dengan teriakan yang semakin lama semakin teredam. Tak lama kemudian, ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya "Sleipnir, kembali!"

Namun sebelum Sleipnir kembali, Argyre sudah melihatnya dan mengarahkan serangan kembali. Pria paruh baya yang memegang bilahnya kembali mengayunkan senjata di saat Inaho tak memiliki android untuk bertarung. Tak berdaya, pemuda itu hanya mengelak dibantu oleh Sky Carrier di kakinya, sementara Argyre terus menyerang bertubi-tubi. Serangan tersebut, akhirnya pemuda itu benar-benar tak punya pilihan lain sehingga ia menggunakan Sky Carrier di kakinya untuk menahan Argyre dan terlontar beberapa meter jauhnya.

Melihatnya menjauh, android satu itu tak menyurutkan serangannya. Ia tahu, Kaizuka Inaho yang tidak memegang Sleipnir merupakan mangsa yang empuk untuk diincar. Sedapat mungkin ia memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut, terlebih saat Sky Carrier pemuda itu sudah mulai rusak karena serangannya.

Kaizuka Inaho sendiri tak berniat untuk menyerah sekalipun kondisi tubuhnya sudah tak memungkinkan untuk bertarung. Tangan kirinya terluka bakar akibat pertarungan sebelumnya, sekarang mata kiri juga beberapa bagian tubuhnya terkena tembakan hingga ia merasa pusing akibat kekurangan darah. Sky Carrier miliknya pun tak dapat berfungsi dengan normal sehingga terbang dengan benda itu bukan pilihan terbaiknya.

Oleh karena itu, ia sekuat tenaga menghantamkan Sky Carrier di kakinya ke salah satu gedung yang dindingnya terbuat dari kaca seluruhnya. Benturan itu mengakibatkan kaca gedung pecah menjadi butiran sehingga ia pun bisa masuk ke dalam. Serta merta, Inaho pun masuk ke dalam gedung kantoran yang berisi kubikal _workstation_ di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Tak lama setelah pemuda itu masuk, Argyre dan sang pilot pun masuk ke dalam bangunan. Tanpa memerhatikan sekeliling, Sir Vlad langsung mengayunkan kembali Argyre begitu melihat pemuda berambut _dark brown_ yang masih berusaha mengelak. Ia sedikit kesal karena pemuda itu hanya berlari dan menghindar di antara susunan kubikal _workstation_ yang ada, dan membuat Argyrenya tersangkut di salah satu _workstation_ hingga menimbulkan ledakan.

Ledakan itu cukup kuat untuk membuat Inaho terlontar ke sisi gedung berlapis kaca yang lain. Untungnya, Sleipnir tiba di saat yang tepat dan langsung membentuk kepompong untuk menyelubunginya dari api. Melihat kemunculan Sleipnir, Sir Vlad pun tahu bahwa pertarungan ini tidak akan berhenti hingga androidnya hancur. Namun melihat kondisi Kaizuka Inaho, ia yakin pertarungan ini takkan berlangsung lama. Karena itu tidak seperti serangannya yang agresif, kali ini ia berjalan dengan santai sembari memegang Argyre. Perlahan ia mendekat ke arah Inaho yang duduk di lantai dengan Sleipnir di tangan kanannya.

Sir Vlad mengarahkan Argyrenya pada Inaho dan berkata, "Aku kecewa, Kaizuka Inaho."

Inaho mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan Sir Vlad. Tangan kanannya yang dibungkus Sleipnir mengarah pada pria paruh baya itu. Ia berusaha menangkap kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh pria yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kemampuanmu jauh menurun dibandingkan yang dulu," ujar pria tersebut. "Kau yang sekarang, hanya bisa lari dan menghindar, kemampuan bertarungmu pun menyedihkan sekali melihat bagaimana kau berganti-ganti bentuk androidmu berulang kali."

Tangannya gemetar, dan tubuhnya mulai terasa dingin. Inaho ingin segera mengakhiri pertarungan ini.

"Apa ini pahlawan Vers yang kukagumi?" Pria itu kembali berkata. "Rasa-rasanya gelar itu sudah tidak cocok untukmu!"

Sebelum Sir Vlad menggerakkan Argyre, Inaho sudah lebih dulu menembakkan peluru berhubung laser tak ada pengaruhnya pada android satu itu. Melihat Inaho masih menembak, Sir Vlad pun menggerakkan Argyrenya sehingga peluru tersebut terlontar ke arah langit-langit ruangan, tidak berhasil mengenainya.

Melihat peluru yang gagal menembaknya itu, Sir Vlad pun tertawa mengejek. "Apa itu? Kau yang sekarang pun ternyata tak dapat menembak dengan baik."

Inaho hanya diam, sementara pandangan matanya mulai mengabur. Di sela-sela kesadaran yang mulai menghilang, ia berkata, "Sprinkler…"

Sir Vlad hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat pemuda menyedihkan yang nyaris kehilangan kesadaran. Pemuda yang selama lima ratus tahun ini dikaguminya karena telah memberikan kemenangan bagi bangsa Vers. Pemuda yang dikenal memberikan kengerian pada setiap musuh yang dihadapinya, pemuda yang menjadi rekan kerjanya dan pemuda yang memiliki berbagai taktik cerdik untuk mengelabui musuhnya. Selama ini ia begitu mengagumi seorang Kaizuka Inaho sehingga ia tak percaya melihat pemuda tak berdaya di hadapannya. Karena itu, ia pun memutuskan untuk menguburkan idolanya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Selamat tinggal, wahai pahlawan Vers."

Saat ia mengangkat bilah Argyre, air tiba-tiba menyembur keluar dari langit-langit. Menyadari hal ini, ia pun menatap ngeri pada android yang dipegangnya. Secara bersamaan, ia menatap ke arah Kaizuka Inaho yang telah melontarkan diri dari gedung perkantoran bersama dengan Sleipnirnya. Ruangan pun meledak tak lama kemudian.

Sementara itu di luar gedung, dalam keadaan setengah sadar Kaizuka Inaho menatap api yang melalap habis seluruh isi ruangan. Ia menggerakkan tangannya dan memberikan perintah terakhir sebelum kehilangan kesadaran, "Sleipnir _! Autopilot mode activated_!"

…

 _t.b.c_

 _Thank you again for reading. Kali ini seperti request Fujoshi desu, babang Inaho saya kasih bertarung._

 _Saya juga kepikiran sedikit tata bahasa, android itu harusnya uda kata serapan atau belum ya? Ada yang tau?_

 _Aniway, if you mind, pls give me any review XD_


	9. Chapter 9

_Authors Note:_

 _Nanaho Haruka : XD still the first one to review, thank you as always :D_

 _Fujoshi desu :saia curiga, jangan2 banyak juga yang nggak tau android itu senjata atau bangsa Vers kayak kamu XD, thank you uda ditanyain, saya coba jawab di chapter ini, kalau masih belum jelas, let me know so I'll arrange again for the detail_

 _Untuk flash back yang kamu request, ane memang kepikiran untuk ceritain, cuman belum nemu yang sreg momennya T_T so pls wait a little bit ya, dan thank you for the reference about the witch, dari awal cerita saya uda coba search dan nemu2 yang banyak witch nya itu kalo ga salah di Swiss (agak lupa), sampe ada desa khusus witch di sana kayaknya_

 _Aniway, thank u again for the review, and let me know if there's something yang kurang detail ato anything else so I could make it better XD_

 _Ann : Thank u, Ann, saya belakangan ini juga jadi sedikit demen action walaupun berusaha meminimalisir karena genrenya harusnya romance T_T_

 _Dan, yah, sepertinya saya kurang detail jelasin untuk bagian Slaine yah? Dia emang punya insting bagus, tapi saya lupa masukin bahwa Slaine lebih sering lupa ama sebagian besar mimpinya XD Thank u uda ingetin dan saia coba atur scene untuk jelasin soal ini_

 _Dan yeah! Rayet is Vers XD, di sini akan dijelasin sedikit, and sama kayak Fujoshi-desu, let me know kalau ada yang masih kurang jelas. Saia sadar bahwa kadang2 saya kurang detail dan banyak lupa T_T_

 _And For the all of the reader: thank you again and please enjoy the read._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aldnoah Zero** not mine

 **Obsession** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gender Bender, Fem!Slaine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy !_**

 **Chapter 9 : The Half Truth**

Mata Slaine terbuka ketika ia mendengar bunyi benturan yang cukup keras di ruang keluarga. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan mendengarkan sekali lagi untuk memastikan apakah bunyi tersebut hanya halusinasinya atau memang kenyataan. Ditunggunya hingga beberapa detik berlalu, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menganggapnya kenyataan dan merasa perlu memeriksa.

Sebelum turun dari ranjang, Slaine kembali memikirkan suara benturan yang ia dengar. Ia berpikir, kalau memang bunyi itu nyata, apa yang kira-kira menyebabkan bunyi seperti itu? Pencurikah? Mungkin tidak. Ia ragu ada pencuri yang mau naik ke lantai dua puluh khusus untuk mencuri dari apartemennya. Lalu apa kira-kira? Rak yang terjatuh? _Hm_ , bunyinya tidak seperti rak yang terjatuh.

 _Oh_! Tunggu sebentar! Bila bunyi benturan itu nyata, mengapa Kaizuka-san tidak keluar untuk memeriksa lebih dulu? Biasanya pemuda itu 'kan selalu bangun lebih awal dari Slaine? Lagipula Kaizuka-san juga bukan orang yang tidurnya lelap seperti dirinya. Mendengar bunyi benturan seperti tadi, seharusnya pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu sadar, menyalakan lampu dan keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengecek. Namun anehnya, pemuda itu masih belum menyalakan lampu hingga sekarang.

Jangan-jangan memang halusinasi? Tapi halusinasi biasanya takkan membuatnya terbangun. Bila ia sampai terbangun, mungkin bunyi benturan itu bukan halusinasinya semata. Hanya saja mengapa Kaizuka-san tidak keluar untuk memeriksa? Apakah Kaizuka-san tidak ada di rumah? Atau jangan-jangan, Kaizuka-san lah yang menyebabkan bunyi benturan itu?

Memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut, Slaine akhirnya memutuskan untuk turun dari ranjang. Daripada ia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan sebuah bunyi benturan, lebih baik ia menyingkapkan selimut dan mengecek dengan mata kepala sendiri kebenarannya. Entah ilusi, entah kenyataan, yang jelas Slaine akan tidur lebih tenang bila sudah mengeceknya, dan itulah yang ia lakukan sekarang.

Slaine pun mencoba menurunkan kakinya dari atas ranjang. Saat ia mencoba, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa turun dari ranjang tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Tanpa Kaizuka-san yang membawanya ke sana kemari, Slaine benar-benar harus berjalan dengan berpegangan pada benda di sekelilingnya. Dari ranjang hingga ke pintu kamarnya saja, ia harus bersusah payah mengitari dinding, meraba-raba lemari pakaian sampai tiba di pegangan pintu. Tapi yang terparah tetap membuka pintu dan berjuang keluar dari ambang pintu dengan keadaan kakinya sekarang.

Dengan susah payah, Slaine akhirnya tiba di ruang keluarga. Ia meraba-raba dinding dan menyalakan saklar lampu terlebih dahulu untuk mendapatkan pandangan yang jelas. Saat ruangan menjadi terang, gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Mulai dari kamar mandi, hingga dapur yang dapat terlihat dari ruang keluarga.

 _Handphone_ nya masih ada di ruang keluarga tepat di atas _coffee table_ , _remote_ juga masih ada di atas credenza TV, majalah yang dipegang Kaizuka-san sebelumnya juga masih tergeletak di sofa. Sementara di dapur, keempat kursinya masih rapat dengan meja makan, dapur dan bak cuci piringnya pun bersih seperti biasa. Sejauh penglihatannya, tidak ada sesuatu yang berubah dari suasana di ruang makan dan dapur. Semuanya tetap sama, masih seperti sebelumnya.

Slaine pun mengerutkan dahi. Jangan-jangan memang bunyi benturan tadi hanya halusinasinya semata? Ia menggelengkan kepala saat memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengecek ruangan yang lain. Langkahnya diarahkan ke pintu masuk, tempat yang tidak begitu jauh dari ruang keluarga. Dengan berpegangan pada meja makan, credenza dan dinding akhirnya Slaine mendapatkan visi yang jelas di pintu masuknya.

Tak jauh dari pintu masuk, Slaine terkejut melihat ada sesosok manusia yang tergeletak di sana. Melihat sosok itu, Slaine pun buru-buru berpegangan pada dinding untuk mendekat ke pintu masuk. Ia berusaha berjalan mengabaikan rasa sakitnya hingga akhirnya kakinya tiba tepat di hadapan sosok yang tergeletak itu.

"Kaizuka-san…" Slaine menyentuh wajah pemuda itu dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Ia menghentikannya ketika menyadari ada luka di bola mata kiri pemuda itu, sehingga ia mencoba mencari daerah lain yang dapat ia gerakkan. Ia berharap dengan menggerakkannya, pemuda itu dapat terbangun dan paling tidak menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi. Kenapa pemuda ini bisa sampai terluka parah seperti ini?

Tangan Slaine mencoba menyentuh lengan kiri Kaizuka-san. Namun begitu menyentuh _cardigan_ nya, Slaine merasakan ada yang berbeda sehingga ia menyingkapkan bagian lengannya. Betapa herannya ia ketika menemukan perban di bawah _cardigan_ yang dikenakan pemuda itu. Seingatnya, yang terluka adalah bagian bahu bukan lengan kiri pemuda itu. Kenapa yang diperban bagian tangannya?

Slaine memutuskan untuk tidak mengambil pusing dulu soal perban di tangan kiri Kaizuka-san. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menggoyangkan tubuh Kaizuka-san. Ia menaruh tangannya di atas kemeja hitam yang dikenakan Kaizuka-san dan sekali lagi ia tidak jadi menggerakkannya. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang lengket melekat pada telapak tangannya sehingga ia mengangkat tangannya. Kali ini ia hanya bisa menatap ngeri pada warna merah yang telah melumuri tangannya.

"A-a-a-…." Gadis itu kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia menatap tubuh Kaizuka-sannya dengan ketakutan dan langsung menjauh. Tubuhnya gemetar menyaksikan pemandangan yang ia lihat saat ini.

Selama beberapa saat, Slaine dilanda rasa panik yang luar biasa. Ia mencoba menarik napas dan membuang napas untuk menenangkan diri. Ia melakukannya beberapa kali dan begitu dirasanya ia sudah mulai tenang, gadis itu pun mulai dapat berpikir jernih dan memutuskan untuk memanggil ambulans.

Tak membuang waktu, Slaine mencoba berdiri dengan berpegangan pada rak sepatu. Bila sebelumnya berjalan tanpa rasa panik saja ia sudah sangat kesusahan, sekarang ia harus berjalan dengan kedua kaki yang gemetar ketakutan. Sulit memang, namun semua kesusahan dan kesakitannya diabaikan seluruhnya. Nyawa pemuda itu berada dalam bahaya. Ia tidak boleh membuang waktu hanya karena rasa sakit yang tak ada artinya bila dibandingkan dengan Kaizuka-san saat ini.

Berkat kegigihannya, Slaine pun berhasil mengambil _Handphone_ yang ada di atas _coffee table_. Ia menyalakan _Handphone_ tersebut dan menekan 1-1-9 pada layarnya. Begitu tersambung, Slaine menempelkan benda itu pada telinganya dan berkata, "Halo? Halo? Mohon kirimkan ambulans, alamatnya di…"

Belum selesai Slaine bicara, ia mendengar balasan yang berkata, " _The phone number that you're calling is not valid. Calling into the line is prohibited."_

Slaine menjauhkan _Handphone_ dari telinganya dan kembali menatap layar _Handphone_ nya. Ia mengerutkan dahi mendengar suara yang mirip suara mesin operator itu. Memang ia tidak pernah menelepon ambulans sebelumnya, tapi ia yakin bahwa kode darurat untuk menelepon ambulans adalah 119. Lagipula, operator telepon macam apa yang mengatakan bahwa menelepon ke nomor seseorang tidak diperkenankan?

Ia mencoba sekali lagi dan anehnya ia mendapatkan jawaban yang serupa. Frustasi, Slaine pun mencoba menghubungi kode darurat lainnya. Ia menekan 1-1-0 pada layarnya dan menunggu hingga tersambung. Setelah tersambung, ia kembali mendekatkan _Handphone_ pada telinga, berharap kali ini teleponnya berhasil.

 _"_ _The phone number that you're calling is not valid. Calling into the line is also prohibited."_

"Bagaimana bisa?" Slaine menjerit dengan frustasi. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak dapat menelepon polisi? Apa-apaan operator teleponnya ini? "Aneh sekali! Masa tidak bisa menelepon ambulans dan polisi? Operator telepon macam apa?"

Slaine memutuskan untuk menggunakan telepon rumah yang letaknya sedikit jauh dari _coffee table_. Masih sambil menggenggam _handphone_ nya, ia bergerak ke _side table_ yang ada di samping sofa dan mencoba meraih telepon. Sama seperti sebelumnya, gadis itu pun menekan angka 1-1-9 pada tombolnya.

 _"_ _The phone number that you're calling is not valid. Calling into the line is…"_

Bukan main, betapa terkejutnya Slaine mendengar tanggapan yang sama dari telepon rumahnya. Ia sampai tidak sempat menutup kembali telepon dan segera beralih pada Kaizuka Inaho. Kakinya tergesa-gesa sehingga ia kesakitan dan terjatuh di dekat pemuda itu. Biarpun begitu ia berusaha beringsut menuju ke pintu keluar.

Sedikit demi sedikit, gadis itu akhirnya tiba di ambang pintu. Ia mencoba membuka pintu, namun didorong seperti apa pun pintu tak mau terbuka. Aneh sekali rumah ini. Ia yakin pintu ini dirancang untuk mudah dibuka dari dalam namun tidak mudah dibuka dari luar. Kenapa sekarang ia malah tidak bisa membuka pintu yang biasanya tinggal didorong saja? Ada apa dengan rumah ini sebenarnya?

Frustasi, Slaine mulai menggedor-gedor pintu apartemennya sendiri dari dalam. Ia menghantam pintu tersebut dengan telapak tangannya sembari berteriak meminta tolong, berharap ada penghuni apartemen lain yang mendengar suaranya. Ia berharap, Ibu-Ibu di apartemen sebelah mendengar suaranya dan memanggil pemilik apartemen untuk mengeluarkannya dari apartemen ini.

Suara dan hantaman tangannya, rupanya mengaktifkan android yang bertanggung jawab terhadap sistem sementara di rumah ini. Android satu itu mengepakkan sayapnya dan bergerak menuju ke pintu. Hampir saja ia terkena hantaman telapan tangan Slaine bila ia tidak berkata, "Slaine-sama."

Mengingat suara itu, Slaine menghentikan hantaman telapak tangannya yang membabi buta. Ia membuka mata dan menatap ke arah kelelawar albino dengan bola mata berwarna hijau dari lampu LED yang muncul di hadapannya itu. Gadis itu mengerjapkan mata beberapa saat karena tidak mengenali sosok android satu ini dalam bentuk kelelawar. Berhubung programnya mengizinkannya menyadari hal itu, si android pun berkata, "Namaku Tharsis."

"Tharsis!" Slaine berseru menyebut nama kelelawar tersebut. Ia teringat nama itu. Nama itu adalah nama yang sama dengan armor yang berbicara di kepalanya siang tadi dan menyelamatkan nyawanya. Jelas, kelelawar ini adalah kelelawar yang baik. Karena itu Slaine menggenggam salah satu sayap si kelelawar dan berkata, "Tharsis, tolong aku! Tolong panggilkan ambulans! Kaizuka-san dalam bahaya. Ia bisa saja meninggal. Tolong aku!"

Mendengar ucapannya, Tharsis berkata, "Memanggil ambulans tidak diperkenankan."

Slaine mengerutkan dahi mendengar perkataan Tharsis, "Apa?"

"Slaine-sama diminta untuk tidak memanggil ambulans." Tharsis mengulangi sekali lagi ucapannya. "Slaine-sama juga diminta untuk menjauh dari pintu dan tidak menimbulkan keributan yang mengganggu tetangga."

"Apa aku harus peduli dengan keributan di saat Kaizuka-san dapat meregang nyawa kapan saja?" Gadis itu membalas ucapan si kelelawar dengan emosi. "Aku tidak peduli, cepat panggilkan ambulansnya!"

"Permohonan ditolak."

"Ditolak?" Suara Slaine semakin meninggi mendengar perkataan tersebut. "Apa maksudmu ditolak? Kenapa memanggil ambulans ditolak? Bagaimana Kaizuka-san bisa selamat kalau memanggil ambulans saja ditolak?"

"Slaine-sama dapat memanggil Wolf Areash. Terhubung dengan Wolf Areash."

Slaine mengerutkan dahi, semakin tidak mengerti perkataan kelelawar bernama Tharsis itu. Ia memanggil ambulans ditolak sekarang makhluk satu itu malah memanggil seseorang? _Ah_ terserah! Slaine tidak peduli siapa yang hendak dipanggil selama itu bisa menyelamatkan Kaizuka-san.

Dari bola mata si kelelawar, muncul proyeksi seorang pria paruh baya yang tampak lelah dan kurang tidur. Pria itu sedang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu pada awalnya dan masih belum menyadari bahwa ia tengah diamati oleh Slaine. Saat ia menoleh barulah ia mengerjapkan mata dengan pandangan yang terarah pada Slaine. Mata pria itu pun terbuka lebar melihat manik sebiru lautan yang menatapnya kebingungan.

"Kutebak… kau adalah gadis yang tinggal dengan Kaizuka junior?"

Gadis berambut platina itu menganggukkan kepala. Ia tahu pria ini. Walaupun mereka hanya pernah bertemu dua kali, Slaine cukup mengingat pria ini dengan baik. Warna merah marun yang sama, juga manik sewarna violet yang sama membuatnya langsung teringat pada sosok teman baiknya yang memiliki nama belakang yang sama. "Bukankah kau ayahnya Rayet?"

Alis pria itu terangkat mendengar nama yang disebutkan Slaine. "Tentu saja! Kau juga satu sekolah dengannya. Kaizuka junior memang tak punya banyak pilihan sekolah untukmu, bukan?"

Slaine lagi-lagi mengerutkan alis mendengar perkataan pria itu. Ia tak mengerti maksud pertanyaannya. Namun ucapan itu ia abaikan dan ia menatap pada Tharsis yang diam di samping karena sedang memproyeksikan gambar Wolf Areash. "Apa yang dapat dilakukan ayah Rayet untuk membantu kita?"

Yang dimaksud ayah Rayet, menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Slaine pada androidnya. Melihat gadis itu melalui proyeksi saja sudah aneh, sekarang gadis itu malah bertanya balik apa yang dapat dilakukannya? Tidakkah gadis itu punya alasan untuk menghubunginya? Atau ia hanya asal dipanggil seperti nomor yang salah tekan?

Ia pun memutuskan untuk menginterupsi pembicaraan si gadis dengan androidnya. Lalu ia berkata, "Banyak hal yang bisa kulakukan, Nona kecil. Tapi kira-kira apa yang kau butuhkan dariku?"

Sejujurnya, Slaine merasa ragu karena melihat penampilan pria ini tidak terlihat seperti orang yang dapat menyelesaikan masalahnya. Namun berhubung pria inilah yang dapat dihubunginya, Slaine pun akhirnya berkata, "Kaizuka-san terluka parah, kelihatannya gawat. Dapatkah Anda menolongnya?"

Wolf Areash tidak langsung menjawab, sebaliknya ia malah bertanya, "Seberapa parah? Tunjukkan padaku."

Slaine mengangguk. "Tharsis, tolong tunjukkan gambarnya."

Mendengar perintahnya, Tharsis pun bergerak mendekat pada Kaizuka Inaho dan menyorot tubuhnya sehingga Wolf Areash mendapatkan gambaran yang cukup baik perihal kondisi saat ini. Pria itu menilai kondisi pemuda yang dipanggilnya Kaizuka junior itu dan memutuskan bahwa keadaan cukup gawat. Berkat itu, ia mengerti mengapa gadis kecil inilah yang menghubunginya dan bukan si Kaizuka junior.

"Aku akan datang dalam lima belas menit," ucap pria itu akhirnya. "Usahakan untuk tidak menggerakkannya sampai aku datang."

"Tapi kalau tidak dipindahkan…"

"Ia akan lebih kehilangan banyak darah bila dipindahkan," ucap Wolf Areash yang langsung membuat Slaine tidak lagi membantah. Pria itu pun berkata lagi, "kalau kau mau melakukan sesuatu, lebih baik jaga agar tubuhnya tetap hangat."

Sekali lagi Slaine hanya mengangguk mendengar perintah pria yang muncul dari proyeksi itu. Lalu teringat sesuatu, Slaine kembali berkata, "Alamat kami di…"

"Aku tahu alamat kalian," jawab pria itu memotong ucapan Slaine. "Pastikan saja Sleipnir tidak merusak radar kami sehingga kami bisa tiba di tempat tujuan."

"Sleipnir?" Slaine mengerutkan dahi mendengar nama yang asing baginya. Ia hendak kembali membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya ketika suara mesin menarik perhatiannya. Mendengarnya, Slaine pun mencari asal suara tersebut dan menemukan benda berwarna jingga berbentuk robot melayang di hadapannya.

" _Recognizing Slaine-sama voice."_ Benda berwarna jingga itu menyorotkan sinar pada Slaine saat muncul di hadapannya. Slaine memerhatikan, benda di hadapannya itu juga punya suara sendiri, lumayan mirip dengan mesin berbentuk kelelawar yang berbicara padanya. _"Autopilot mode, deactivated. Sleipnir ready to assist you, Slaine-sama."_

Slaine mengerutkan dahi melihat robot itu menundukkan kepalanya. Namun ia tak bisa lama-lama berpikir karena Wolf Areash sudah berdehem-dehem meminta perhatiannya. Begitu perhatian Slaine sudah beralih padanya, pria itu menunjuk ke arah Sleipnir dan berkata, "Perintahkan dia untuk tidak mengacaukan radarku. Kalau tidak, Kaizuka Inaho takkan bisa diselamatkan."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Slaine bertanya dengan bingung.

Gantian Wolf Areash yang bingung. Ia menatap Slaine dan balik menatap Sleipnir. Telunjuknya mengarah pada robot jingga satu itu dan berkata, "Android. Kau tahu cara menggunakannya, bukan?"

Tangan Slaine mengangkat _Handphone_ di tangannya, "Android?"

"Bukan! Bukan Android itu yang kumaksud." Wolf Areash memegangi dahinya. " _Gosh!_ Apa dia tidak pernah mengajarimu cara menggunakan Android sebelumnya? Lalu bagaimana caramu menghubungiku sebelumnya?"

"Aku… aku menggedor pintu dan Tharsis muncul," jelas gadis itu, "lalu ia menghubungimu."

Mendengar penjelasan gadis itu, ingin rasanya Wolf Areash membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa gadis ini tidak tahu apa-apa soal Android padahal Kaizuka Inaho dan gadis itu tinggal bersama selama dua tahun. Berarti besar kemungkinan gadis itu tidak tahu apa-apa soal Vers ataupun siapa Kaizuka Inaho yang sebenarnya. Benar-benar gadis yang malang.

"Baiklah," ucap pria itu akhirnya, tidak mau ambil pusing soal masalah yang terjadi di antara keduanya, "aku akan menjelaskan nanti, tapi untuk sementara kau ikuti saja ucapanku."

"Ucapanmu?"

"Katakan 'Sleipnir! Aku mengizinkan Wolf Areash dan Rayet Areash masuk ke dalam teritori.'" Pria itu menatap Slaine, "Cobalah!"

Tak mau membuang waktu, Slaine pun mengikuti persis ucapan Wolf. Begitu ia selesai mengucapkannya, Sleipnir pun memperdengarkan bunyi mesin kembali dan akhirnya android satu itu berkata, _"Confirm Slaine-sama request. Action in progress."_

Wolf mengangguk. "Ok, kalau begitu tunggu aku dalam lima belas menit."

Lagi-lagi Slaine mengangguk dan melihat pria itu menghilang dari proyeksi Tharsis. Ia sudah hendak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda yang tak berdaya itu ketika Wolf kembali muncul. Melihatnya, Slaine pun kembali menggerakkan kepala, "Ada lagi yang kau butuhkan?"

"Ya," kata pria itu, "kau tahu di mana aku bisa membeli sikat gigi? Sepertinya persediaanku habis. Apa Sleipnir bisa membantu menunjukkannya?"

…

Lima belas menit kemudian, Wolf Areash tiba di kediaman pasiennya. Pintu dibuka dan gadis muda yang dilihatnya melalui proyeksi berdiri sembari berpegangan pada gagang pintu. Gadis muda itu tampak pucat dan kakinya pun tidak terlihat seimbang. Ia tak sempat memerhatikannya saat proyeksi tadi karena gadis itu dalam posisi duduk, namun melihat keadaan gadis ini sekarang sepertinya gadis ini pun memerlukan penanganan lebih lanjut.

Ia sempat berpikir begitu, namun dengan segera ia mengubah pikirannya. Wolf memutuskan bahwa gadis ini masih bisa menunggu, justru pemuda yang terkapar itulah yang lebih membutuhkan perhatian. Karena itu ketika gadis itu menyingkir dan Rayet menutup pintu, Wolf langsung bergerak pada tubuh Kaizuka Inaho yang ditutupi beberapa selimut tebal. Ia menyingkirkan selimut itu sebelum memeriksa nadi di leher dan di tangan pemuda itu. Ia diam selama beberapa saat dan akhirnya mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk mengangkut pemuda itu. "Di mana ruangan yang bisa kupakai untuk membaringkannya?"

"Ah, kamarnya di kiri ruang keluarga," Slaine memberitahunya. Ia berjalan dengan ditopang oleh Rayet sementara kedua androidnya mengikuti. "Terus saja lurus hingga dinding di depan, baru belok kiri."

Mengikuti arahan Slaine, Wolf akhirnya tiba di depan pintu. Melihat ayahnya sedikit kerepotan, Rayet pun berinisiatif membukakan pintu untuknya. Selama sekejap ia meninggalkan Slaine dan membiarkan ayahnya masuk untuk membaringkan pemuda itu di ranjang. Tak lama setelah Wolf masuk, Rayet kembali ke sisi Slaine dan membantu menopangnya hingga gadis itu tiba di kamar. Ia juga menarik kursi dari meja belajar Kaizuka Inaho dan membawanya ke samping tempat tidur agar Slaine bisa duduk, sementara dua android yang mengikuti Slaine melayang di sampingnya.

Slaine mengucapkan terima kasih atas perhatian temannya itu. Setelahnya, perhatiannya pun terarah pada Wolf yang tengah melepaskan _cardigan_ dan kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Inaho. Ia menunggu hingga pria itu selesai bekerja supaya Slaine dapat melihat seberapa parah luka pemuda itu.

"Luka bakar pada lengan kiri sudah ditangani untungnya, dua luka gores pada rusuk juga luka tembak pada pinggang dan yang paling parah," Wolf menyingkirkan rambut _dark brown_ Kaizuka Inaho yang menutupi wajahnya dan memperlihatkan separuh wajahnya yang sudah berlumuran darah, "mata kirinya hancur."

Mendengar hal itu, Slaine pun terhenyak di kursinya. Ia sampai kehilangan kata-kata, tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa mendengar ucapan Wolf Areash. Tangannya gemetar sehingga Rayet menaruh tangan di bahu gadis itu.

"Bagaimana…" Slaine mendengar suaranya bergetar, "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Wolf menjawab cepat, "Aku hanya bisa menebak bahwa sesuatu mengincar kepalanya namun hanya mendapatkan mata kirinya, lalu beberapa menembaknya dengan laser namun juga gagal mengenai titik vital. Biarpun banyak kehilangan darah, aku salut dengan kemampuan pemuda ini menghindari luka yang lebih serius."

Mendengar penjelasan Wolf, Slaine tidak merasa lebih baik. Gadis itu berkata, "Mengincar kepalanya? Menembak?"

"Ya," jawab Wolf dan mulai mengambil plastik berisi darah dan menggelar peralatan lainnya "Untung aku sudah menyiapkan darah yang sesuai."

"Tapi maksudku… siapa yang mengincar novelis seperti dia?" Slaine kembali bertanya. Namun teringat kejadian yang menimpanya sendiri siang ini, ia pun ragu. Sebaliknya ia malah berkata, "Apa orang-orang ini ada hubungannya dengan Miss Femieanne? Apakah mereka… mengincarku atau mengincar Kaizuka-san?"

Wolf tak menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. Ia tahu Femieanne, namun ia sendiri tak yakin dengan pertanyaan gadis itu. Beberapa langganannya yang lain memang menyebarkan informasi perihal kunjungan para Orbital Knights ke Bumi, hanya ia tak tahu apa tujuan mereka. Kalau memang Femieanne pernah berjumpa dengan gadis yang tak tahu apa-apa ini, Wolf hampir bisa menyimpulkan apa tujuan kedatangan para Orbital Knights itu. Bahkan kalau memang begitu maka ia tak heran bila Kaizuka junior sampai seperti ini.

Karena Wolf tidak menjawab, Slaine pun kembali berkata, "Areash-san, apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

Dibanding menjawab pertanyaan Slaine, Wolf malah berkata, "Tidak. Aku tidak paham satu pun perkataanmu. Mungkin anakku bisa menjawab. Tanyalah dia kalau kau mau tahu sesuatu."

Slaine kini menatap Rayet, "Kau tahu sesuatu, Rayet-san?"

"Slaine…"

"Kau tahu sesuatu!" Slaine berkata dengan suara yang meninggi, bahkan sebelum Rayet menjawab. "Kau tahu soal Femieanne dan kau juga tahu siapa yang membuatnya jadi begini. Sekarang jelaskan padaku kenapa mereka mengincar kami?"

Menghela napas, Rayet menyentuh bahu Slaine dan ia berkata, "Ayo kita keluar!"

"Tidak. Aku menunggu di sini, kau jelaskan padaku sekarang."

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan di sini?" Rayet bertanya kembali. "Kau hanya bisa melihat, membantu ayahku pun kau tak bisa karena kakimu terluka, sementara yang kau lakukan hanya mengganggu konsentrasi ayahku. Sebenarnya kau ingin Kaizuka-san mu selamat atau tidak?"

Disadarkan kembali hal itu membuat Slaine kehilangan kata-kata yang hendak disemburkannya pada Rayet. Sebagai gantinya, gadis itu mengarahkan pandangan matanya pada pemuda yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Setelah itu gadis itu menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Ia tak mengatakan apa pun atau mengeluarkan suara.

Menyadari bahwa temannya itu sedang tidak menjadi dirinya sendiri, Rayet menepuk-nepukan tangannya pada bahu Slaine. "Ayo kita keluar! Akan kujelaskan apa yang kuketahui."

Awalnya, Slaine tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Bahunya bergetar namun sedapat mungkin ia tak mengeluarkan isakan. Ia berusaha untuk tidak terlalu emosional, hanya saja suara seraknya mengkhianati semua upayanya untuk terlihat tegar.

"Kaizuka-san…," Slaine menghentikan suaranya, berusaha mengatur emosinya, "akan selamat 'kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu…" Wolf menjawab. "Semua tergantung padanya."

"Ia akan selamat 'kan?" Slaine kembali bertanya dengan suara meninggi. "Aku… bukan pembawa sial untuknya 'kan?"

Wolf menatap gadis berambut platina yang masih terlalu muda itu. Dari caranya bicara, Wolf menebak bahwa gadis ini sudah banyak kehilangan orang yang dikasihinya dan tak seorang pun ada di sana untuk berada di sisinya. Alih-alih berada di sisinya, banyak orang malah menuduhnya sebagai penyebab kehilangan itu. Ia mengerti perasaan gadis ini, hanya ia juga tidak bisa mengatakan kebohongan yang menenangkan. Ia tidak mau gadis ini terluka ketika tahu bahwa pemuda yang ia kasihi tak bisa ia selamatkan. Tapi ia tahu, bukan gadis ini penyebabnya. Mungkin. "Tidak ada yang mengatakan bahwa kau pembawa sial…"

"Calm-san…," ucap Slaine, "mengatakan itu, keluarga ayahku dulu juga, sekarang aku pun membawa sial untuk Kaizuka-san, aku…"

"Ayo kita keluar, Slaine!"

"Aku…"

"Ayo!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Slaine, Rayet pun memaksa gadis itu untuk berdiri. Ia bahkan membopong Slaine keluar dari kamar walaupun gadis itu harus sedikit terseok-seok karenanya. Untung saja Slaine tidak memberontak dan menyerah saat ia membawanya paksa menuju ke sofa di ruang tamu. Sekali lagi kedua androidnya hanya mengikuti tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Begitu Slaine sudah duduk, Rayet mencari-cari gelas dari dapur dan juga mencari air. Ia menemukan gelas dengan mudah sementara gallon berisi air sudah terlihat sejak ia masuk ke dapur. Setelah airnya dimasak, Rayet pun meletakkannya di atas _coffee table_ di depan sahabatnya itu. "Minumlah!"

Tangan Slaine sedikit gemetar saat menyentuh gelas. Tanpa banyak bicara, gadis itu meneguk pelan-pelan air hangat yang disediakan Rayet dan menghabiskan setengahnya. Ia meletakkan kembali gelas itu dengan tangan yang tak lagi gemetar.

"Nah," ujar Rayet yang duduk di _single_ sofa di samping Slaine, "apa yang hendak kau ketahui?"

Mendengar pertanyaannya, Slaine balas bertanya, "Apa yang kau ketahui?"

"Tergantung apa yang mau kau ketahui," Rayet kembali menjawab. "Kalau kau tidak mau tahu, aku juga tak akan memaksa."

Tahu bahwa percuma saja bersikap keras kepala pada Rayet, Slaine akhirnya menyerah. Ia kembali menunduk dan menaruh kedua tangannya di kepala. Ia berusaha mengatur pertanyaannya karena ia sendiri tak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Setelah hari ini, ia baru menyadari bahwa ada banyak hal yang selama ini disembunyikan darinya.

Karena itu, pertanyaan pertamanya adalah, "Kaizuka-san… hanya seorang novelis?"

Rayet mengangkat alis mendengar pertanyaannya, "Ya, kurasa pekerjaannya sekarang adalah novelis. Aku tak tahu pekerjaannya yang dulu."

"Dulu?" Alis Slaine terangkat, "tapi… bukankah dari dulu ia sudah menjadi novelis?"

"Tidak," ujar Rayet yang membuat Slaine mengerutkan dahi. Sebenarnya Rayet sadar bahwa gadis itu pasti kebingungan tapi untuk menjelaskannya Rayet kembali berkata, "Sebelum jadi penulis ia pernah berkeliling dunia. Aku tak tahu bagaimana ia hidup karena ia hanya beberapa kali menemui ayahku. Mereka pun tak banyak bercakap dan hanya berbicara soal barang jadi aku tak menaruh perhatian padanya."

Slaine mengangguk. "Berarti kau mengenalnya sebelum ini. Sudah berapa lama?"

"Seratus sembilan puluh empat tahun?"

"Maksudmu bulan?" Slaine kembali berkata. Ia menghenyakkan punggungnya ke sofa sembari melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, "Cukup lama juga."

"Tahun," Rayet kembali menjawab. "Bukan bulan."

Slaine menghela napas, "Rayet aku tidak mau bercanda sekarang."

"Aku serius."

"Kau tidak mungkin serius," Slaine kembali menimpali, "jadi kau sudah mengenalnya selama seratus sembilan puluh empat bulan, kurang lebih enam belas tahun kau mengenalnya. _Ah_ tunggu! Berarti kau tahu dia sedari kau baru lahir?"

"Slaine, umurku…"

"Enam belas tahun, ya, aku sudah tahu." Slaine memotong. "Lanjutkan ceritamu!"

"Dengarkan aku!" Rayet akhirnya menyentuh kedua lengan Slaine, "umurku sudah dua ratus sembilan puluh satu tahun. Aku jauh lebih tua dari yang kau bayangkan, Slaine."

Pandangan manik sebiru lautan itu tidak menatap manik violet Rayet. Gadis berambut platina itu mengalihkan pandangan dan mencoba melepaskan diri sembari berkata, "Aku tak paham kenapa kau memilih untuk bercanda di saat seperti ini. Terkadang kau tidak bisa membedakan mana keadaan serius dan bercanda."

"Aku mengatakannya karena ini ada hubungannya dengan Kaizuka-san yang ingin kau ketahui." Rayet menunjuk ke arah kamar yang ditempati pemuda itu. "Pemuda yang tinggal bersamamu itu umurnya sudah jauh lebih tua dibanding yang kau bayangkan. Ia sudah hidup lebih dari lima ratus tahun dan ia tinggal di sini hanya karena seorang wanita."

"Hentikan Rayet!" Slaine menyanggahnya sementara kedua tangannya menutupi telinga, "Aku tidak mau mendengarnya."

"Kau yang bilang ingin tahu kebenarannya." Rayet mengingatkan gadis itu. Ia memegang tangan Slaine dan menjauhkan dari telinga gadis itu, "sekarang aku mencoba mengatakannya padamu."

Slaine masih mencoba menutup telinganya. Ia tidak mau mendengar kebohongan semacam ini. Ia menuntut penjelasan, bukannya sebuah cerita karangan. Kenapa Rayet tidak mengerti? Ia hanya ingin tahu kebenarannya dan ia tidak paham kenapa semua orang menutupi kenyataan darinya.

Melihat bahwa Slaine takkan percaya padanya, Rayet pun menghela napas. Ia akhirnya berkata, "Kau sebenarnya mau tahu kebenarannya atau tidak? Bagiku, kau terlihat seperti orang yang tidak ingin mendengarkan apa yang tidak sesuai dengan pikiranmu sendiri. Kalau kau tidak mau mendengarkan, ya sudah. Aku tak akan memaksamu."

"Kau hanya menceritakan cerita karanganmu," tuduh Slaine. "Kau tidak berniat menceritakan kebenaran padaku. Kau dan Kaizuka-san hanya menganggapku anak kecil yang tak perlu tahu kebenarannya."

"Lalu apa yang kau ingin dengar dariku kalau kebenaran yang kukatakan malah kau anggap bohong?" Rayet kembali bertanya. "Apa kau mengharapkan aku mengatakan padamu bahwa Kaizuka Inaho seorang mafia? Lalu Femieanne dan yang lain adalah antek-antek mafia? Baiklah. Kalau itu yang lebih suka kau dengar, kau anggap saja begitu."

Mendengar kekesalan pada nada suara Rayet, Slaine pun ragu bahwa gadis ini akan membohonginya. Rayet tak pernah bohong padanya. Bahkan ia jadi merasa bersalah sudah menuduh Rayet sebelum mendengarkan cerita keseluruhannya. Ia ingin tahu kebenaran tapi ia tidak yakin bahwa kebenaran yang ia cari adalah cerita yang tidak masuk akal seperti ini.

"Maaf," gumam Slaine akhirnya. "Aku… ingin tahu kebenarannya, hanya..."

"Ya," jawab Rayet. "Aku juga tak minta kau percaya. Kau yang ingin tahu kebenaran bukan? Aku hanya mengatakan yang kuketahui saja."

Walaupun masih tidak percaya, Slaine tidak punya pilihan lain. Tidak ada yang akan memberitahunya selain Rayet. Bertanya pada Kaizuka-san, Slaine hanya akan mendapatkan kebohongan yang lain lagi. Karena itu walaupun tidak yakin, Slaine akhirnya menganggukkan sedikit kepalanya.

Melihal anggukan kepala Slaine, Rayet menganggapnya sebagai tanda bahwa Slaine sudah siap untuk mendengar. Karena itu, si gadis berambut merah marun kembali membuka mulutnya, menceritakan pada Slaine asal usulnya juga Kaizuka Inaho. Mulai dari kenyataan bahwa mereka ada bangsa Vers, ciri khas Vers yang membedakan dengan manusia biasa, hingga sang Ratu yang memimpin bangsa Vers. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap mengingatkan bahwa ia tak tahu detail karena ia lahir di Bumi berhubung ayahnya hanya orang buangan Vers. Ia juga menceritakan sedikit soal Kaizuka-san yang ia ketahui dari ayahnya.

"Dari gosip yang kudengar, Kaizuka Inaho adalah pahlawan pada perang suci bangsa Vers lima ratus tahun yang lalu." Rayet menjelaskan. "Konon, ia menghabisi seribu musuh dengan androidnya yang berwarna jingga. Karena itu musuh-musuhnya memanggilnya dengan sebutan ' _Orange Reaper'_."

 _"_ _Orange reaper?"_

Rayet mengangguk, "Kurasa Sleipnir lah yang mereka maksud."

Slaine menoleh ke arah Sleipnir yang mengedipkan bola matanya saat Slaine memandangnya. Melihat robot yang hanya setinggi tiga puluh sentimeter dan tidak berbahaya, Slaine ragu dengan sebutannya sebagai _Orange reaper._ Tapi mengingat Miss Femianne yang ditemuinya siang tadi, keraguannya sirna. Ia pun berkata, "Miss Femieanne juga pernah mengatakan bahwa Kaizuka Inaho adalah seorang pahlawan, kalau ceritamu benar maka apakah yang ia adalah salah satu musuh Kaizuka-san?"

"Aku ragu," ujar Rayet. "Perang itu sudah usai sejak lama dan sang Ratu sudah berdamai dengan bangsa itu. Lagipula, Femieanne yang kutahu adalah seorang Orbital Knights yang melindungi ratu, bukan musuh bangsa Vers."

Slaine diam. Ia kembali berpikir setelah mendengar cerita Rayet. Kaizuka Inaho adalah seorang pahlawan, kelihatannya itu benar. Lalu kalau Femieanne adalah bangsa Vers, maka Slaine menduga bahwa wanita itu mungkin utusan sang Ratu. Dugaannya terkait dengan kata-kata Femieanne yang ingin menghabisinya karena ia adalah pemberat yang menahan Kaizuka Inaho di Bumi. Kalau begitu, berarti Femieanne bukan musuh. Kemungkinan besar Femieanne adalah orang yang ditugasi untuk membawa kembali Kaizuka Inaho. Hanya, kenapa Kaizuka Inaho harus kembali setelah lima ratus tahun hidup damai di Bumi? Lagipula, kalau pemuda itu pahlawan kenapa pemuda itu malah tinggal di Bumi? Bukankah seharusnya ia hidup di Vers seperti Femieanne?

"Kau bilang, Bumi adalah tempat buangan untuk kaum Vers," kata Slaine, untuk sementara ia mengabaikan alasan yang membuat Bumi dijadikan tempat buangan karena menurutnya pertanyaan ini lebih penting. "Kalau begitu, kenapa Kaizuka Inaho tinggal di Bumi? Kenapa seorang pahlawan memilih menghabiskan hidupnya di tempat buangan? Aneh bukan? Apa sang Ratu yang menugaskannya di sini?"

Rayet menatap Slaine selama beberapa saat. Ia ragu untuk menjelaskan bagian ini. Menurutnya, bukan dia yang harus menjelaskan alasannya, Kaizuka Inaho lah yang seharusnya menjelaskan bagian tersebut. Namun karena Slaine bertanya, Rayet pun menjelaskan sebisanya, "Dari gosip, kudengar ia terobsesi pada seseorang di Bumi."

"Terobsesi? Maksudmu pada Koumori-san?" Slaine mengangkat alis. Ia tak menduga alasan tersebut walaupun sepertinya ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud Rayet. " _Ah_! Aku tidak mengira bahwa obsesinya sampai seperti ini. Tinggal selama lima ratus tahun di Bumi karena seorang wanita? Apa Koumori-san ini juga orang buangan Vers sehingga ia tinggal selama itu di Bumi?"

Giliran Rayet yang terkejut. "Kau tahu soal Koumori?"

"Aku mendengar ia mengigau dan menyebut nama itu terus menerus." Slaine kembali berkata, "Aku penasaran dan bertanya padanya. Ia bilang Koumori adalah wanita yang penting baginya dan telah meninggal. Juga, wanita itu memintanya merawatku yang membawa sial karena wanita itu ingin balas menyakiti Kaizuka-san."

"Kurasa… Koumori-san tidak mungkin balas menyakiti Kaizuka-san." Rayet berkomentar. "Ia hanya manusia biasa yang telah meninggal lima ratus tahun yang lalu."

"Lima ratus tahun?" Suara Slaine sedikit meninggi saat mengulang ucapan Rayet. "Tapi dia bilang Koumori mengenalku. Kupikir ia baru meninggal sekitar dua tahun yang lalu saat ia mengambilku."

"Tidak, Kaizuka Inaho kehilangan Koumori saat ia kembali dari perang Vers." Rayet menjelaskan. "Kudengar ia masih mencari wanita itu hingga sekarang."

"Bukankah kau bilang Koumori-san hanya manusia biasa? Lagipula Koumori-san sudah meninggal, 'kan?" Slaine bingung. "Mencari selama lima ratus tahun pun akan percuma bila wanita itu sudah meninggal."

"Bangsa Vers percaya bahwa lima ratus tahun kemudian seseorang akan dilahirkan kembali," jawab Rayet. "Mungkin karena itulah Kaizuka-san menunggu dan terus mencari hingga hari ini."

"Apakah… apakah maksudmu ia mencari wanita itu dan bangsa Vers ingin menariknya kembali… lalu…"

Kata-kata 'Kaulah yang ia tunggu' sudah nyaris keluar dari ujung lidahnya, namun Rayet yakin bukan haknya untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kaizuka Inaho lebih baik mengatakannya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin mencampuri hubungan keduanya lebih dari ini.

Karena itu alih-alih melanjutkan ceritanya tentang Koumori, Rayet menganggukkan kepala dan berkata, "Aku menduga seperti itu. Bangsa Vers ingin ia kembali sehingga mereka datang ke Bumi, Femieanne salah satunya. Kemungkinan yang menyerang Kaizuka Inaho pun kuduga utusan lain yang datang ke Bumi untuk membawanya kembali."

"Tapi ia masih harus menunggu Koumori-san lahir kembali." Slaine mengangguk mulai paham. "Makanya ia tidak ingin pulang ke Vers dan bangsa-bangsa itu balik menyerangnya. Ya, pasti begitu!"

Slaine diam selama beberapa saat sementara Rayet mengamati. Gadis itu masih berpikir, hingga akhirnya ia berkata, "Yang tidak kupahami, kenapa ia malah merawatku? Bukankah aku malah akan menghambatnya mencari Koumori-san?"

Lagi-lagi. Kadang Rayet bingung apakah insting gadis ini memang tajam atau hanya kebetulan semata? Untuk hal sejelas itu, ia masih belum mengerti juga? Kalau Rayet di posisi gadis itu, mungkin ia sudah menyadarinya. Memangnya seorang pemuda seperti Kaizuka Inaho mau repot-repot merawat seorang anak gadis tetangganya hanya karena kasihan? _Oh_ , Slaine! Sadarlah!

"Aku tidak tahu. Tanyakanlah padanya begitu ia bangun nanti."

Jawaban Rayet tidak membuatnya puas. Ia tahu pemuda itu akan mendebat atau menutupi kenyataan lagi bila ia bertanya. Sama seperti saat pemuda itu menutupi kenyataan soal Femieanne. Slaine sadar, Femieanne bukan fans fanatik biasa. Hanya saja, ia memilih untuk percaya begitu melihat bahwa Kaizuka-san begitu keras kepala untuk menutupi faktanya. Tapi sekarang, setelah mendengar penjelasan Rayet, Slaine rasa Kaizuka-san takkan dapat membohonginya dengan mudah.

"Ngomong-ngomong," ujar Rayet berusaha mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu, "ayahku bilang, aku perlu mengajarimu dasar-dasar penggunaan android karena sepertinya kau tak tahu apa-apa."

"Android?" Slaine mengerutkan dahi.

Rayet mengangguk. Pandangannya mengarah pada dua benda di kanan kiri Slaine dengan bola mata yang terbuat dari lampu LED berwarna hijau. "Android adalah teknologi Vers, semacam _Artificial Inteligent_ yang menggunakan _Aldnoah drive_ sebagai energinya."

" _Aldnoah drive_?" Lagi-lagi Slaine membeo. "Semacam robot canggih dengan baterai super?"

"Singkatnya begitu, hanya saja _Aldnoah drive_ lebih dari sekedar baterai, ia juga sistem yang menjalankan android tersebut," ucap Rayet saat mendengar perumpamaan Slaine. "Android memiliki bentuk juga ukuran yang bermacam-macam dan kegunaannya pun beragam. Mulai dari pendukung kehidupan sehari-hari hingga sebagai senjata, itulah Android.

"Dalam kasusmu, robot berwarna jingga dan kelelawar albino itu lah yang disebut android," jelas Rayet. "Cara kerjanya kurang lebih seperti ini, perhatikan."

Slaine memerhatikan Rayet mengeluarkan _Handphone_ nya. Ia menunggu hingga akhirnya Rayet berkata, 'Areion' dan memunculkan robot berwarna hijau _olive_ yang melayang-layang.

"Android mengenali suara yang menyebutkan namanya, karena itu bangsa Vers selalu memberi nama pada setiap androidnya. Jadi, ucapkan perintahmu dengan jelas setelah kau menyebutkan nama mereka, seperti," Rayet berpaling pada androidnya, " _Areion, combat mode activated_."

Mendengar perintah, robot _olive_ itu mengubah bentuknya menjadi sebuah _handgun_ di tangan Rayet. Kemudian saat Rayet mengatakan perintah lain, android itu mengubah bentuknya menjadi hal lain. Perintah-perintah lain pun diberikan dan benda itu dapat melakukannya. Slaine pun sampai takjub melihat hal yang dapat dilakukan android. Rasanya seperti punya asisten atau _partner_ yang dapat diandalkan.

"Semakin kompleks sistemnya maka semakin canggih dan semakin banyak yang dapat dilakukan Android." Rayet kembali menjelaskan. "Kaizuka Inaho pun pasti memodif sendiri androidnya sehingga Sleipnir dapat mengacaukan radar orang lain. Itu kemampuan langka yang dimiliki android."

Slaine mengangguk sembari menatap ke arah android jingga yang balas berkedip padanya, seolah menanti perintah. Ia pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Rayet kembali.

"Begitu penjelasanku." Rayet berkata, "Bagaimana? Apakah kau cukup paham sekarang?"

Gadis berambut perak platina itu tidak langsung menjawab. Ia diam sebentar dan memerhatikan Areion di tangan Rayet yang kembali ke bentuk _Handphone_. Kemudian ia berkata, "Bangsa Vers yang menyerang Kaizuka-san apakah mereka juga memiliki android semacam ini?"

"Aku yakin seluruh Orbital Knights punya android dengan kemampuan berbeda-beda," jawab Rayet. "Femieanne dengan Hellas-nya, juga Orbital Knights yang melukai Kaizuka Inaho pun pasti memiliki android bermacam-macam."

Slaine mengangguk mendengar informasi tersebut, "Apakah menurutmu mereka masih akan mengincar Kaizuka-san? Terutama saat ia terluka seperti ini?"

Rayet mengangkat bahu, "Semoga saja mereka belum mengetahui bahwa Kaizuka-san terluka, karena bila mereka tahu, aku yakin mereka akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini. Android dengan _mode autopilot_ seperti Sleipnir pun akan kesulitan bila harus berhadapan dengan mereka."

Slaine diam dan kali ini tangannya mengepal. Ia mengangguk, "Aku mengerti."

"Kau mengerti?"

Slaine mengangguk, "Kalau Kaizuka Inaho masih ingin mencari Koumori-san, maka tidak ada jalan lain lagi."

"Ya, pemuda itu memang harus melawan mati-matian kalau tidak mau diseret pulang." Pandangan Rayet terarah pada Slaine, "Tapi, jalan apa yang kau maksud?"

Tangan Slaine mengepal dan manik sebiru lautan itu tak lagi terlihat seperti gadis kecil yang ketakutan. Rayet pun bertanya-tanya, apakah ia salah karena telah menceritakan kebenaran pada Slaine? Jangan-jangan alasan Kaizuka Inaho menutupinya selama ini…

"Hancurkan," ucap gadis itu, "aku yang akan menghancurkan mereka, menggantikan Kaizuka Inaho."

…

 _t.b.c_

 _Chapter ini sedikit lebih panjang, karena banyak juga penjelasannya, belom lagi Slaine kadang-kadang keras kepala T_T_

 _Tapi, thank you again for reading, let me know if there's anything strange or something that I should fix to make it better._

 _Your review means a lot to me_ _J_


	10. Chapter 10

_Authors Note:_

 _Saya yakin, chapter 9 baru di post beberapa jam sebelumnya, tapi thank you buat Nanaho Haruka, Fujoshi desu dan Ann yang cepet banget bacanya n leave a review. I can only say, WOW! I mean, you guys really a fast reader and also make some time to make a good review and very detail. I'm very happy to know someone notice this story and enjoy reading it. So :_

 _Nanaho Haruka : thank u for your recommendation, kapan2 saia coba nonton, siapa tau dapet inspirasi dari situ XD_

 _Fujoshi desu : Yup! Rayet ternyata uda tua ya? Tapi babang Inaho lebih tua lagi lho! LOL_

 _Slaine emang bikin gemes kadang2, tapi aku lumayan demen sifatnya yang ini nih XD anyway, mata kiri Inaho itu masih mata asli T_T, jadi mungkin dia akan pakai mata palsu ke depannya._

 _Buat flashbacknya, ane memang pertimbangin ide itu XD, cuman karena belum ke realisasi jadi saia ga bisa bilang banyak, apa pun bisa berubah saat belum ditulis, gomen ne, dan ya, setting flashback mereka kurang lebih kebayangnya sih kayak Hansel and Gretel witch hunter itu, walopun saia ga tau HG ambil dari zaman apa (orz)_

 _Tapi thank u again for ide ceritanya, kita tunggu Slaine combat mode beraksi XD_

 _Ann : oyah? Mentok bukan kata bahasa Indo ya? Ops, gomen! I'll try to arrange kata yang pas :D, thank u uda diingetin_

 _Aniway, apa masih ada keraguan n plothole yang belum kejawab? Kalau masih ada, pls let me know. Sometimes ada beberapa hal yang uda keinget tapi ternyata tetep miss di cerita (orz)_

 _Dan yeah! Let's cheering for her(him)! Tapi untuk chapter ini, kayaknya dia belum akan beraksi, so let's wait a bit XD_

 _And For the all of the reader: thank you again and please enjoy the read._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aldnoah Zero** not mine

 **Obsession** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gender Bender, Fem!Slaine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy !_**

 **Chapter 10 : I heard you**

 _Kaizuka Inaho tengah memandangi sosok belakang wanita yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berdiri dan hanya menatap dari ruangan yang tak begitu terang, sementara wanita itu di sisi yang lebih terang. Dari tempatnya, cahaya yang berada di sekeliling wanita itu terlihat begitu menyilaukan, sehingga ia harus menyipitkan mata untuk mengurangi intensitas cahaya yang masuk._

 _Awalnya, wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya itu hanya diam bagaikan patung. Namun sekarang wanita berambut perak platina itu pun menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya ke belakang, seolah-olah wanita itu sadar bahwa dirinya tengah mengamati. Sayangnya wanita itu tidak menunjukkan seluruh wajahnya pada Inaho. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum singkat dan kembali menatap ke depan. Bahkan di luar dugaan Inaho, kini wanita itu mulai berjalan._

 _Melihatnya berjalan, Inaho pun turut menggerakkan kakinya. Entah mengapa, ia tak mau kehilangan wanita itu. Bahkan semakin lama, langkah kakinya dipacu semakin cepat untuk dapat mencapai wanita itu. Ia mengejar dan terus mengejar wanita berambut perak di hadapannya._

 _Jarak tak mengecil, Inaho pun semakin khawatir. Ia sudah berlari, mengapa ia tak dapat mencapai wanita itu? Seharusnya langkah kakinya jauh lebih cepat dari wanita yang dikejarnya, bukan? Tapi kenapa secepat apapun dirinya melangkah, jarak di antara mereka tak pernah mengecil?_

 _Putus asa, Inaho mencoba mengulurkan tangannya. Dipikirnya, ia dapat mengurangi jarak dengan melakukannya. Hanya saja, alih-alih mengecilkan jarak, sosok wanita itu malah menghilang dari hadapannya. Wanita yang dari tadi dikejarnya tahu-tahu lenyap bagaikan asap._

 _"_ _Kou…?"_

 _Belum sempat Inaho memanggil lengkap namanya, pemandangan di sekelilingnya sudah berubah. Kini ia berdiri di tengah halaman dengan rumput yang dipotong pendek. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya dan dapat melihat bangunan gereja berwarna putih kusam tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak. Gereja tua yang nampak tak asing dengan kaca patri di bagian tengah dinding dan pintu besar pada bagian depannya. Di samping gereja tersebut, berdiri sebuah pohon besar dengan ayunan menggantung pada batang pohonnya._

 _Ah! Ia mengenal tempat ini. Ia mengingatnya dengan jelas. Sesekali, ia akan menemukan Slaine di tempat ini, selain di padang rumput tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Di bawah pohon besar di samping Gereja, Slaine akan duduk di dahan pohon atau di ayunannya. Slainenya akan selalu berada di sana. Slaine yang tengah menunggu kepulangannya. Slaine, wanita yang dicintainya._

 _Tanpa membuang waktu, Inaho pun berlari melintasi halaman menuju ke bawah pohon besar. Dugaannya benar, dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat wanita bergaun biru muda dengan rambut perak platina duduk di bawah ayunan. Wanita itu sedang menatap ke samping tak melihat ke arahnya, namun Inaho dapat mengenali wanita itu dalam sekali lihat. Slaine. Itu Slaine._

 _Langkahnya dipacu semakin cepat. Ia ingin segera mendapatkan wanita itu. Ia ingin mengatakan padanya betapa ia merindukan wanita itu. Ia ingin menyentuhnya, ingin memeluknya juga ingin menciumnya. Karena itu, ia berteriak dan memanggil namanya, "Slaine!"_

 _Dari tempatnya, seharusnya wanita itu dapat mendengar suaranya. Anehnya, si wanita berambut perak tetap tak menoleh. Pandangannya mengarah ke tempat lain dan wanita itu tampak sangat sedih. Apa gerangan yang membuat wanita itu berekspresi demikian?_

 _"_ _Slaine!" Inaho mencoba memanggilnya sambil terus berlari. "Slaine!"_

 _Tak ada perubahan. Wanita itu tetap tak menoleh padanya. Ia membuat Inaho kebingungan. Apakah wanita itu bukan Slaine? Tapi ia yakin sekali bahwa itu Slaine. Tidak ada lagi gadis yang memiliki rambut perak platina seperti itu di desa terpencil ini. Tidak ada lagi gadis yang memiliki bentuk wajah seperti itu, dengan hidung yang mancung, bibir mungil kemerahan dan bola mata seindah lautan selain Slaine._

 _Inaho pun berhenti memanggil dan berlari lebih cepat untuk memastikan. Ia terus melangkah ke depan dan nyaris tersandung benda yang menghalangi jalannya. Karena itu, Inaho berhenti sebentar dan menatap ke bawah untuk melihat lebih jelas benda apa yang menghalanginya._

 _Sebuah pusara berbentuk persegi terbuat dari batu kasar mencuat dari tanah. Ia menatap ke arah batu tersebut dan mengerutkan dahi saat melihatnya. Di tengah-tengah pusara tersebut terukir huruf yang tak begitu jelas tulisannya hingga Inaho harus berlutut untuk dapat membaca lebih jelas. Ia menyapu debu yang menghalangi pusara tersebut dan memerhatikan apa yang tertulis di sana._

 _[Slaine Troyard_

 _Witch_

 _Burned to death_

 _January 11_ _th_ _1477- February 10th_ _1499]_

 _Inaho mundur saat membaca tulisan yang tertera di pusara yang ada di hadapannya. Ia pasti salah membaca. Tidak mungkin nama Slaine muncul di pusara tersebut. Tidak mungkin. Slainenya bukan penyihir. Pastilah ini Slaine yang lain yang kebetulan memiliki nama yang sama dengan Slaine miliknya. Ia baru saja melihat Slaine tadi, jadi tak mungkin Slaine yang terkubur di dalam sini._

 _Meyakini teorinya, Inaho pun tak mau membuang waktu. Ia bangkit berdiri dan kembali berlari menuju ke bawah pohon besar. Ia yakin bahwa yang ia lihat adalah Slaine. Tidak. Ia tahu itu Slaine. Slainenya masih hidup. Hidup dan bergerak._

 _"_ _Slaine," gumamnya sambil terus berlari ke arah pohon besar berusaha menyingkirkan kegelisahan yang melandanya, "Slaine! Slaine! Slaine!"_

 _Ia terus menerus menggumamkan nama itu sembari terus berlari hingga akhirnya ia tiba di bawah pohon besar. Tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Inaho pun mencoba mencari-cari di balik pohon, menengok ke atas di antara dedaunan, berharap bahwa Slaine sedang memanjat pohon seperti biasa. Berharap bahwa gadis itu sedang duduk di dahannya, berharap bahwa Slaine akan mengagetkannya dari pohon dan menemukan wajah tersenyum gadis itu._

 _Ia bahkan memanjat pohon karena Slaine tak terlihat dari balik dedaunan. Ia kecewa begitu tak menemukan siapapun di sana. Baik di antara dedaunan maupun di bawah pohon, Slaine tidak ada. Ia tak dapat menemukan wanita bergaun biru muda yang dilihatnya tadi. Lagi-lagi, wanita itu lenyap bagaikan asap._

 _Di mana Slaine? Kenapa ia tidak dapat menemukan Slaine? Ia baru saja melihatnya dari jauh, namun kenapa ia tak dapat meraihnya? Apakah Slaine sengaja melakukannya? Apakah ini permainan baru Slaine? Menghilang dan menunggu untuk ditemukan? Atau apakah ini hukuman untuknya karena ia membuat wanita itu menunggu?_

 _Ia tahu, keputusannya untuk kembali ke Vers tidak disetujui oleh wanita itu. Ia mengerti, Slaine khawatir bahwa ia takkan kembali dan meninggalkannya. Tapi bukankah sekarang ia di sini? Ia sudah kembali. Tapi kenapa Slaine tidak ingin menemuinya?_

 _Apakah sekarang Slaine yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya? Ia sudah membuat Slaine menunggu hingga berbulan-bulan lamanya dan sewaktu mereka tinggal bersama pun, ia cenderung mengabaikan Slaine karena terlalu sibuk dengan penelitiannya. Ia menjanjikan kehidupan yang bahagia bersama wanita itu, tapi ia malah melakukan sebaliknya. Apakah karena itu Slaine memutuskan untuk menghukumnya dengan cara seperti ini?_

 _Batu nisan dengan tulisan namanya, juga menghilang di saat Inaho hendak meraihnya, bagi Inaho hal tersebut sudah keterlaluan untuk sebuah lelucon. Apakah Slaine mengira dengan begini Inaho akan menyesal dan takkan meninggalkannya lagi? Apakah bagi Slaine ini adalah hukuman yang pantas untuknya? Kalau memang itu tujuannya, maka Slaine berhasil. Ia sungguh menyesal._

 _Ia takkan kembali ke Vers bila Slaine tidak menginginkannya. Ia takkan meninggalkan wanita itu dan takkan membuat wanita itu kesepian. Kali ini ia akan memenuhi sumpahnya untuk membuat wanita itu bahagia. Karena itu, ia berharap Slaine menghentikan semua lelucon konyol ini dan menemuinya. Ini sangat tidak lucu._

 _"_ _Slaine!" Inaho memanggilnya. "Hentikan lelucon konyol ini! Aku sudah mengerti."_

 _Tidak ada jawaban. Wanita yang dicarinya pun tetap tidak terlihat di mana pun._

 _"_ _Slaine!" Pemuda itu memanggilnya lagi. "Slaine!"_

 _Hening. Inaho terus berteriak memanggil namanya lagi dan lagi, namun tidak ada sosok yang muncul. Biarpun begitu, ia masih belum putus asa. Ia berlari ke gereja yang ada di samping pohon besar dan masuk melalui pintu depannya. Ia melewati pintu lengkung besar, melewati barisan kursi di dalam gedung dan menuju ke altar. Ditengoknya kiri dan kanan dengan harapan bahwa ia akan menemukan Slaine yang tengah bersembunyi di sana. Namun hasilnya tetap nihil, wanita itu tidak ada di mana pun._

 _"_ _Slaine!" Inaho masih mencoba memanggilnya. Masih berharap bahwa Slaine akan muncul dengan senyum jahil di wajahnya, berharap bahwa ini hanya salah satu keisengan wanita itu. "Slaine…"_

 _Ia mendengar derap langkah kaki di belakangnya, sehingga Inaho menoleh dengan cepat. Ia berharap melihat wajah Slaine yang sedang tersenyum jahil atau tertawa puas melihatnya ketakutan. Namun harapannya menguap dengan cepat begitu melihat orang lain yang berdiri di sana. Biarpun begitu, tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, Inaho berkata, "Seylum-san."_

 _Wanita berambut kuning terang itu mendekat pada Inaho. Gaun putih dengan kerah tingginya menyapu lantai ketika ia berjalan menghampiri Inaho. Dari altar, wanita itu turun dan menemui pemuda yang tak begitu antusias melihatnya. "Inaho-san."_

 _"_ _Seylum-san," Inaho membungkuk hormat padanya. Namun ia segera mengangkat kepala pada teman baiknya itu dan berkata "Apa kau melihat orang lain di sana? Seorang wanita berambut perak platina?"_

 _Sang Ratu bangsa Vers itu menggerakkan kepalanya, "Wanita berambut perak platina? Slaine-kah yang kau maksud?"_

 _Inaho mengangguk, tak merasa janggal saat mendengar Seylum menyebut nama Slaine. "Benar, Slaine. Kau melihatnya?"_

 _Asseylum memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. "Bukankah ia ada di depan?"_

 _"_ _Di depan?" Inaho mengulang ucapannya. "Di mana? Ia tidak ada di sana tadi."_

 _Asseylum menggeleng dan menggenggam tangan pemuda di hadapannya itu, "Ayo kutunjukkan!"_

 _Inaho masih kebingungan. Ia tak melihat Slaine di depan sana sebelumnya. Namun ia membiarkan Asseylum menarik tangannya dan membawanya keluar gereja. Mereka melewati barisan bangku di dalam, juga melewati ambang pintu lengkung besar hingga tiba di halaman. Asseylum terus berjalan, melintasi pohon besar dan terus berjalan hingga akhirnya berhenti di satu-satunya pusara yang ada di tempat itu._

 _Melihat pusara itu, Inaho berhenti, "Seylum-san…"_

 _Asseylum menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum. Anehnya, senyumnya tak terlihat menenangkan saat ini. "Ini 'kan? Slaine milikmu ada di sini."_

 _Inaho mengibaskan tangannya dan mundur menjauh dari Asseylum. "Kau sedang bercanda, Seylum-san. Slaine tidak mungkin ada di situ. Kau sedang bersekongkol dengan Slaine untuk mengerjaiku."_

 _"_ _Aku tidak bercanda, Inaho-san," Asseylum kembali berkata dan mencoba mengulurkan tangannya kembali pada Inaho. "Aku serius. Slaine-mu sudah mati. Kau sendiri tahu itu 'kan?"_

 _Pemuda itu tidak mau mendengarkan lagi kata-kata sang Ratu. Ia pun berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Sayangnya, baru beberapa langkah seseorang sudah menempelkan moncong senapan laras panjang di kepalanya sehingga ia berhenti bergerak. Di depannya juga muncul dua orang yang lain, di mana yang satu adalah wanita berambut panjang sementara yang lain pria paruh baya._

 _"_ _Orbital Knights," ucapnya saat menyadari orang-orang yang menghampirinya. "Sir Selkinas, Sir Vlad, Femieanne."_

 _"_ _Pahlawan Vers." Wanita di hadapannya, Femieanne, membungkuk sedikit saat melihatnya. Namun wanita itu melanjutkannya dengan berkata, "Kembalilah! Kau sudah tak punya alasan untuk tinggal di Bumi."_

 _"_ _Aku punya alasan." Inaho menjawab. "Slaine menungguku."_

 _Pria paruh baya yang memegang dua katana, Sir Vlad, tertawa mendengar ucapannya, "Menunggu? Ia tidak bisa lagi menunggu. Kau 'kan tahu ia sudah mati? Mati gosong karena terbakar."_

 _"_ _Jangan coba-coba, Sir Vlad!" Pemuda itu mengancam pria paruh baya yang masih tertawa. "Aku tidak punya kesabaran untuk meladeni leluconmu."_

 _"_ _Kaizuka Inaho," sang Ratu memanggilnya dan membuat pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Slainemu sudah mati, kenapa kau masih bersikeras juga? Kembalilah bersamaku ke Vers."_

 _"_ _Slaine masih hidup," Inaho bersikeras. "Kau juga tidak punya bukti bahwa ia sudah mati."_

 _"_ _Oh ya?" Suara lain membuat Inaho menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya ke arah suara tersebut. Matanya sedikit terbuka saat ia melihat peti mati usang yang telah diangkat dari tanah oleh Nilokeras. "Coba saja kita pastikan apa yang ada di dalam peti mati ini."_

 _"_ _Hentikan…"_

 _"_ _Mari kita buka tutupnya," ujar Sir Thrillam sambil mencongkel peti mati itu dengan Nilokeras dalam bentuk pengungkit. "Satu, dua…"_

 _Inaho tak dapat menahan dirinya. Ia berlari, hendak mencegah Sir Thrillam membuka peti mati tersebut. Ia mengabaikan Sir Selkinas yang mungkin akan menembak kepalanya dan terus berlari. Ia tak ingin melihat apa yang ada di dalam peti mati itu. Sekalipun ia tahu itu bukan Slaine, sekalipun ia tak percaya bahwa di dalam sana ada Slaine miliknya._

 _Sayangnya, sebelum Inaho mencapai Sir Thrillam, peti mati itu terbuka. Kali ini, Inaho pun tak punya pilihan selain melihat ke dalam isi peti mati tersebut._

 _Dan ia pun menjerit saat melihat rambut perak platina dengan tubuh sehitam arang yang ada di dalamnya._

…

Slaine mengelap sisa-sisa keringat di dahi pemuda itu dengan handuk yang telah diganti untuk kesekian kalinya. Berhati-hati agar tidak mengenai perban di mata kiri, ia menyingkirkan rambut dan menyeka keringat di dahi pemuda itu. Begitu ia selesai, ia pun meletakkan handuk di sampingnya dan kembali mengamati Kaizuka-san.

Sudah hampir dua minggu pemuda itu terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Memang Wolf Areash bilang bahwa masa kritisnya sudah berakhir, namun hingga sekarang tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Kaizuka-san akan bangun dari tidurnya. Apalagi dengan demam yang naik turun juga keringat di dahi pemuda itu, Slaine hampir yakin bahwa Areash-san hanya mencoba menenangkannya. Tentunya Areash-san mengira bahwa ia khawatir pemuda itu takkan membuka matanya lagi.

Memang, ia tak bisa memungkiri, bayangan bahwa pemuda itu takkan pernah terbangun membuat Slaine ketakutan. Ia berusaha menyingkirkannya, namun pikiran itu terus menghantuinya sepanjang malam, membuatnya tak bisa tidur. Ia takut untuk tidur. Ia takut memikirkan bahwa pemuda itu takkan ada lagi di sampingnya ketika ia terbangun nanti.

Slaine menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh begini. Kaizuka-san pasti akan terbangun. Ia tidak boleh berpikir bahwa Kaizuka-san takkan membuka matanya lagi. Pikiran buruk semacam itu hanya membuatnya tambah parah. Ia berusaha memercayai perkataan Areash-san bahwa Kaizuka Inaho akan terbangun. Ia akan melihatnya lagi, akan mendengar suaranya lagi dan mereka akan berdebat seperti biasa lagi.

Biarpun terkadang menyebalkan, Slaine rindu beradu mulut dengan pemuda itu. Slaine merindukan Kaizuka-san yang selalu bangun lebih awal darinya. Slaine juga merindukan semua keluhan Kaizuka-san terhadap semua sikap buruknya. Bahkan, Slaine merindukan sikap protektif Kaizuka-san terhadap dirinya. Dua tahun bersama pemuda itu, terkadang membuat Slaine lupa bahwa seharusnya Slaine menjaga jarak dan bukannya bersikap manja padanya.

Apakah sekarang Slaine masih bisa bersikap manja lagi pada pemuda itu? Sekarang setelah Slaine tahu bahwa Kaizuka-san tengah menunggu Koumori-nya, Slaine tidak yakin bahwa ia masih bisa bersikap seperti dulu. Ia tahu bahwa ia hanya menghambat Kaizuka-san. Dengan keberadaannya, Kaizuka-san takkan bisa mencari Koumori-san.

Mengenai Koumori-san sendiri, Slaine pun bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya wanita itu. Waktu itu, Kaizuka-san pernah bilang bahwa Slaine mengenal Koumori-san. Tapi Rayet bilang, Koumori-san hanya manusia biasa dan tidak ada manusia yang hidup hingga lima ratus tahun. Kalau begitu, kapan Slaine mengenal Koumori-san? Apakah sebenarnya Koumori-san sudah lahir dan mereka pernah bertemu? Kalau memang begitu, bukankah seharusnya Kaizuka-san tinggal dengan Koumori-san? Kenapa Kaizuka-san malah tinggal sendirian dan merawat anak gadis orang? Slaine tidak mengerti.

Dipikir-pikir, apakah Koumori-san tahu bahwa Kaizuka-san tinggal dengan gadis yang tak berhubungan darah dengannya? Waktu itu Kaizuka-san memang mengatakan padanya bahwa tinggal dengannya adalah hukuman yang diberikan Koumori-san untuknya. Hanya menurut Rayet, tidak mungkin Koumori-san menghukumnya seperti itu. Slaine pun merasa aneh sekarang. Memangnya Koumori-san itu peramal sampai ia bisa tahu apa yang akan terjadi lima ratus tahun kemudian?

Semakin berpikir, Slaine malah menemukan banyak hal yang janggal. Kalau ia berada di posisi Koumori-san, yang meninggal dan akhirnya terlahir kembali setelah lima ratus tahun, akankah ia ingat pada Kaizuka-san? Mungkin tidak. Tidak ada manusia yang ingat kehidupannya di masa lalu. Kalau memang begitu, bukankah sia-sia saja Kaizuka-san menunggu? Bagaimana kalau nantinya Koumori yang ditunggu ternyata sudah hidup bahagia dengan orang lain? Bukankah penantian Kaizuka-san akan sia-sia jadinya?

Betapa tidak adilnya. Enak sekali Koumori-san. Meninggal dan terlahir begitu saja tanpa mengetahui bahwa ada orang yang menunggunya selama lima ratus tahun. Slaine yakin menunggu selama itu tidaklah mudah. Lima ratus tahun, jelas bukan waktu yang sebentar. Ia yang menunggu selama delapan jam saja sudah tak bisa makan dan minum saking khawatirnya, apalagi bila ia harus menunggu lima ratus tahun? Tak heran, Kaizuka-san menyindirnya saat ia marah karena sudah menunggu selama delapan jam sementara pemuda itu sendiri sudah menunggu hingga lima ratus tahun lamanya. Orang yang ditunggu hingga selama itu, pastilah sangat berarti bagi Kaizuka-san.

Menyadari hal itu, Slaine merasa kemarahannya pada Koumori-san takkan ada artinya. Kaizuka-san takkan mendengarkannya kalau pemuda itu sudah terlalu terobsesi pada Koumori-san. Padahal, Slaine ingin pemuda itu lebih memerhatikan dirinya sendiri dan hidup bahagia. Kaizuka-san terlalu bagus untuk wanita seperti Koumori-san.

Perhatian Slaine teralih ketika ia melihat tidur pemuda itu sangat gelisah dan mengerutkan dahi. Biasanya, ia akan menyentuhkan tangannya di atas kedua mata Kaizuka-san dan pemuda itu akan kembali rileks. Kali ini juga Kaizuka-san kembali tenang ketika Slaine meletakkan tangannya. Saat melihat pemuda ini begitu menderita, Slaine pun mengerucutkan bibir dan berkata, "Kau sampai seperti ini karenanya, tapi ia bahkan tak tahu penderitaanmu dan masih harus dicari. Licik sekali."

Slaine masih mengomel-ngomel pada wanita yang tidak ia ketahui rupanya. Di sampingnya, Sleipnir membantunya menyediakan handuk bersih yang baru karena melihat Slaine mungkin membutuhkannya nanti, sementara Tharsis kembali menjadi gantungan handphone. Bersama-sama, dua android dan satu manusia itu kembali berjaga di samping pemuda yang masih terbaring. Malam ini pun akan terasa sangat panjang.

Atau mungkin tidak?

"Slaine-sama…"

" _Hm_?" Slaine bergumam namun tak menoleh, ia hanya berkata "Ada apa Sleipnir?"

"Master…"

Sebelum Sleipnir selesai bicara, pergelangan tangan Slaine yang ada di atas wajah Kaizuka-san tahu-tahu dicengkeram oleh seseorang. Hampir saja Slaine menepisnya saking kaget saat merasakan ada yang mencengkeram tangannya. Untung ia segera menyadari bahwa Kaizuka-san lah yang melakukannya dan segera menghentikan aksinya.

"Kaizuka-san?" Slaine bertanya ketika melihat kelopak mata pemuda itu bergetar. Ia mendekat pada pemuda itu, hendak memastikan sendiri bahwa memang pemuda itu sudah sadar. "Kaizuka-san?"

Mendengar suara itu, Kaizuka Inaho pun membuka matanya. Manik merah bertemu dengan manik sebiru lautan yang menatapnya lekat. Begitu melihat manik biru itu, wajah itu dan ekspresi itu, ia pun mengulurkan tangannya yang lain hendak menyentuhnya. Ia hendak memastikan dengan tangannya sendiri bahwa yang ia lihat sebelumnya hanya mimpi buruk semata.

"S…laine?"

Begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil. Entah mengapa setetes airmata jatuh menuruni pipi Slaine tanpa bisa ia cegah. Ia buru-buru menghapusnya, namun airmata itu malah mengalir semakin deras. Ia masih tak percaya bahwa dirinya masih diberi kesempatan untuk mendengar suara itu memanggil namanya sekali lagi.

"S…laine…." Pemuda itu memanggil kembali nama Slaine. Tangannya membantu mengusap airmata yang jatuh, jemarinya merasakan hangatnya kulit yang ia sentuh, hidungnya mencium harumnya rambut perak platina yang baru dicuci, matanya menatap manik sebiru lautan yang kini tengah berlinang airmata. Semua ini Slaine. Slaine yang nyata. "Slaine…"

Gadis berambut perak platina itu tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Ia membiarkan Kaizuka-san memanggil namanya terus menerus sementara ia berjuang mengendalikan airmata yang tak mau berhenti mengalir. Begitu dirasanya bahwa ia sudah mulai tenang, gadis itu pun menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya dan berkata, "Kaizuka-san…"

Senyum yang ingin dilihat oleh pemuda itu akhirnya muncul di wajah Slaine. Senyum yang terpatri jelas dalam ingatannya sejak lima ratus tahun yang lalu. Begitu inginnya ia melihat senyum itu sekali lagi hingga rela memberikan apa pun untuknya. Karena itu, ia tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini dan hanya memandang gadis di hadapannya. Sayang sekali, ia hanya punya sebelah mata untuk mengabadikan garis lengkung yang indah itu dalam ingatannya.

"Apa kau merasa sakit, Kaizuka-san?" Slaine kembali bertanya karena melihat pemuda itu tak berkata apa-apa dan hanya menatapnya. "Apa kau mau makan sesuatu?"

Kekhawatiran yang muncul menghilangkan senyum di wajah gadis itu. Melihatnya, membuat Kaizuka Inaho sadar dan kembali fokus pada perkataan Slaine. Mulut pemuda itu pun terbuka sementara Slaine menunggu dengan cemas, khawatir masih ada kerusakan pada otak pemuda itu sehubungan dengan luka di matanya.

"Masakanmu… asin."

 _Ah_ , sepertinya Slaine tidak perlu khawatir dengan otak maupun ingatan Kaizuka-san. Pemuda itu masih ingat dengan jelas rasa makanan yang dibuat Slaine yang berarti tidak ada masalah dengan memori pemuda itu. Mendengar komentarnya, airmata Slaine langsung berhenti. Hilang sudah rasa haru yang melanda Slaine. Bahkan dengan jengkel, ia berkata, "Kau mau tidak? Aku tidak memaksa kalau kau tidak mau."

"Tidak," kata pemuda itu dengan tangan menyentuh wajah Slaine. "Tidak perlu."

Slaine mengerutkan dahi. "Kau tidak lapar, Kaizuka-san? Kau tidak makan selama hampir dua minggu, lho? Hanya cairan saja yang masuk ke tubuhmu selama dua minggu ini."

Pemuda itu kembali berkata 'Tidak' dan terus menerus memandangi Slaine. Sementara Slaine yang tak puas, masih hendak menanyainya, sehingga Inaho berkata, "Biarkan dulu seperti ini. Tolong, Slaine!"

Gadis yang hendak protes itu pun kembali menutup mulutnya mendengar perkataan Kaizuka-san. Ia sedikit keberatan, namun tak lagi protes. Walaupun posisinya tidak nyaman karena ia harus membungkuk dan menahan tubuhnya dengan tangan agar tidak menubruk pemuda itu. Belum lagi, wajah mereka terlalu dekat sehingga tanpa sadar ia pun menghindari tatapan mata pemuda itu.

Sayangnya, pemuda itu mengartikan lain. Pastilah Slaine menghindari tatapannya karena mata kirinya sudah tak ada. Sekarang ini, ia pasti terlihat sangat mengerikan. Ia pun menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Slaine dan menyentuh bagian mata kiri di mana masih ada perban yang melilit di sana. Lalu ia berkata, "Wajahku mengerikan."

"Ng? Apa?" Slaine menggerakkan kepalanya, kembali pada Inaho. "Kau bilang sesuatu, Kaizuka-san?"

Inaho tak menjawabnya dan masih memegangi bagian mata kirinya. Slaine yang melihatnya mulai merasa khawatir. Ia mendekatkan diri pada wajah pemuda itu dan berkata, "Ada apa? Apakah matamu sakit?"

Tidak ada jawaban, sehingga Slaine semakin khawatir. Ia pun bergerak semakin dekat dengan Inaho dan mengecek mata kiri yang bermasalah itu. Gadis itu menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi dan mengerutkan dahi saat ia memerhatikan lebih teliti.

Sementara itu, manik merah di sebelah kanan mengerjap begitu Slaine menyingkirkan tangan di atas mata kirinya dengan hati-hati. Ia sampai tidak bisa bergerak begitu melihat gadis itu berada begitu dekat dengannya, sangat dekat hingga ia dapat merasakan hembusan napasnya. Melihat hal ini, kekhawatiran Inaho pun sirna. Mungkin wajahnya tak semengerikan itu.

Alih-alih menanggapi kekhawatiran Slaine, tangan Inaho malah menyentuh rambut gadis itu dan menyingkirkan helaian yang jatuh menuruni wajahnya. Sikapnya yang tak berbicara dan hanya memandangi wajah Slaine itu membuat si gadis bingung. Ia tak pernah melihat Kaizuka-san bersikap seperti ini padanya. Apakah memang ada masalah dengan otaknya? Jangan-jangan, Kaizuka-san salah mengira Slaine sebagai Koumori?

"K-Kaizuka-san," panggil Slaine. Namun pemuda itu masih menggenggam rambutnya dan hanya menatapnya hingga membuat gadis itu tak nyaman. Melihat hal ini, gadis itu memutuskan untuk memanggil kembali Wolf Areash. Mungkin pria itu dapat menjelaskan apa yang salah pada otak Kaizuka-san.

"K-kurasa," ujar gadis itu sembari mengalihkan perhatian, "karena kau sudah sadar, aku akan kembali memanggil Areash-san."

"Areash-san?" Inaho mengerutkan dahi. "Wolf-san?"

Slaine mengangguk dan mencoba untuk menjauh dari Kaizuka-san. Ia menurunkan tangan Kaizuka Inaho dari rambutnya dan mundur sedikit darinya. "Ayahnya Rayet. Aku meneleponnya waktu kau terluka dan ia membantuku merawatmu waktu itu."

Inaho menyentuh mata kirinya lagi, tidak menyangka bahwa lukanya begitu parah hingga Slaine sampai harus memanggil Wolf Areash. Ia pikir, Sleipnir masih bisa mengobatinya seperti biasa. Kalau sampai Slaine menelepon orang itu, berarti kemungkinan besar Slaine sudah tahu siapa yang menyerangnya, kenapa ia diserang dan… siapa dia sebenarnya.

"Slaine…"

"Ya?"

"Seberapa banyak yang kau ketahui?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Inaho, Slaine mematung di tempat. Ia lupa. Kaizuka-san tidak pernah memberitahunya soal Wolf-san. Seharusnya ia berpura-pura tetap tidak mengetahuinya sampai Kaizuka-san yang mengatakan sendiri, atau tadinya ia berniat seperti itu. Namun sekarang rencananya gagal dan ia tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi dari Kaizuka-san.

"Itu…"

Dari sudut matanya, Inaho bisa melihat bahwa Slaine enggan mengungkapkan apa yang gadis itu ketahui. Karena itu, pemuda itu pun kembali berkata, "Kalau kau tak mau menjawab, aku bisa bertanya pada Sleipnir."

Mendengar hal itu, kekesalan Slaine langsung bangkit. Ia sampai lupa bahwa Kaizuka-san masih orang sakit yang terbaring tak berdaya. Bahkan ia berkata, "Kenapa kau malah bertanya pada Sleipnir? Aku mau menjawab atau tidak, bukannya itu hakku?"

"Sleipnir!"

Sleipnir pun langsung mengedipkan bola mata hijaunya saat mendengar panggilan Inaho. Ia langsung berkata, " _Recognizing voice, Kaizuka Inaho, Main Pilot. Sleipnir ready to assist you, Master."_

Slaine ternganga melihat pemuda itu mengabaikan protesnya. Bahkan pemuda itu bisa dengan tenangnya berkata, " _Report!_ Apa yang terjadi selama dua minggu ini?"

"Sleipnir! Stop!"

" _Recognizing Slaine-sama voice. Confirm request_." Android satu itu berkata. " _Request denied_."

"K-kenapa?" Slaine bingung mendengar permohonannya ditolak android satu itu. "Sleipnir!"

" _Main pilot has higher authorization,"_ ujar android jingga itu. " _Processing Master request."_

Menyadari bahwa permohonannya takkan didengar, akhirnya gadis itu menyerah. Daripada harus membiarkan Sleipnir yang melapor, lebih baik Slaine yang mengatakan langsung. Ia takkan tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Android satu itu. Bahkan ia takut ada detail yang semestinya ia sembunyikan, namun sudah direkam oleh Sleipnir. Daripada itu terjadi lebih baik ia yang melaporkannya sendiri. "Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku yang akan mengatakannya. Tidak perlu Sleipnir!"

 _"_ _Sleipnir, cancel command_!" Inaho kembali berkata sehingga android satu itu kembali mundur dan bersembunyi di belakang Slaine. "Katakan!"

Gadis itu mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak, kekesalannya masih belum sirna. Ia bahkan mengerucutkan bibir dan bergumam, "Pemaksa seperti biasa."

"Sleipnir."

"Baik, baik," Slaine kembali menatap pemuda itu. "Mereka menjelaskan padaku soal Vers, juga soal kau yang menunggu Koumori-san lahir kembali sehingga para penjemputmu memaksamu dengan menyakitimu habis-habisan."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? _Ah_! Mereka juga mengajariku cara memberi perintah pada Sleipnir." Slaine menunjuk android jingga yang melayang-layang di belakangnya. "Selama dua minggu ini, dia dan Tharsis bergantian membantuku merawatmu."

"Lalu?"

Slaine mengerutkan dahi. Lalu apa lagi? Rasanya hanya itu yang diungkapkan Rayet padanya. Apakah masih ada hal lain lagi yang belum diungkapkan padanya? Ia sudah mengatakan apa yang ia ketahui dari Rayet, apakah masih kurang? Atau masih ada hal lain yang semestinya Slaine ketahui tapi belum diungkapkan gadis itu?

"Apakah… kau masih menyembunyikan sesuatu yang seharusnya perlu kuketahui?" tanya Slaine. "Mereka hanya menjelaskan itu padaku."

Sadar bahwa hanya itu yang diungkapkan Wolf-san pada Slaine membuat Inaho mengganti pertanyaannya dengan, "Lalu apa yang kau pikirkan setelah mendengarnya?"

"Ah, aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya." Slaine menjawab demikian tapi di lain pihak ia pun berkata, 'Pembohong! Kau memikirkannya, Slaine.'

Biarpun hanya memiliki sebelah mata, Inaho tahu Slaine berbohong. Namun ia menahan diri kali ini, biarlah ia mengeceknya dari Tharsis atau Sleipnir saat gadis itu tidak bersamanya. Untuk sekarang, Inaho tidak mau terlalu menyudutkan gadis itu walaupun ada satu dua hal yang membuatnya khawatir.

"Kau marah?" Ia bertanya. Begitu melihat raut kebingungan di wajah Slaine ia melanjutkannya, "Marah karena aku menutupi kenyataan? Atau takut begitu mengetahui bahwa aku bukan manusia?"

" _Oh_ …" Slaine kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Ya, aku sempat marah karena kau tak mengatakan apa pun. Tapi kurasa, aku marah pun takkan mengubah apa-apa. Kau takkan peduli."

Ucapan gadis itu membuat Inaho diam. Ia tiba-tiba teringat akan mimpi buruknya. Ketidakpeduliannya dan ketidakpekaannya selama ini, membuatnya kehilangan gadis itu. Ia tidak mau hal ini terjadi lagi. Ia takut. Ia sudah jera. Karena itu Inaho berkata, "Aku peduli, Slaine."

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak. Kau akan keras kepala dan tetap pada pendirianmu. Kau akan menganggap bahwa tidak mengatakan apa-apa adalah yang terbaik untukku, hingga aku harus melihatmu dalam kondisi setengah hidup dan mati lagi. Aku tahu kau akan melakukannya."

"Slaine…"

"Aku takkan mengungkitnya lagi," gadis itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kaizuka Inaho. Ia pun mundur dan beranjak dari sisi ranjang. "Istirahatlah, Kaizuka-san! Kau membutuhkannya."

Melihat bahwa gadis itu akan meninggalkannya, membuat Inaho mengulurkan tangan untuk menahan gadis itu. Ia menggenggam tangan gadis itu sehingga Slaine berbalik menatapnya dengan bingung. Ia harus menghentikannya. Ia tak mau gadis itu meninggalkannya.

"Aku akan peduli," kata pemuda itu. "Aku akan memerhatikan semua yang tidak kau sukai, Slaine."

"Kaizuka-san…"

"Jangan…" kata pemuda itu, "Jangan pergi!"

"Kaizuka-san…"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi!" Pemuda itu kembali berkata dengan tangan yang mencengkeram erat tangan Slaine. "Jangan lakukan ini padaku!"

Melihat kekhawatiran di wajah Kaizuka-san, Slaine pun tidak berani meninggalkan sisi ranjang. Ia yakin, ada yang salah dengan pemuda itu. Tidak biasanya pemuda itu sampai menggenggam tangannya dan mengatakan padanya untuk tidak pergi. Pasti ada yang tidak beres. Karena itu, ia pun kembali mendekat dan balas menggenggam tangan pemuda itu. "Kau kenapa, Kaizuka-san? Seperti bukan kau saja."

"Jangan pergi!" Pemuda itu menggenggam tangan Slaine dengan kedua tangannya. "Jangan pergi, Slaine!"

Slaine tidak mengerti, namun ia mencoba menenangkan pemuda itu dengan menaruh satu tangannya lagi di atas tangan pemuda itu. Lalu ia berkata, "Aku takkan kemana-mana, Kaizuka-san. Tenanglah!"

"Maafkan aku!" Pemuda itu kembali berkata. "Maaf, Slaine!"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan," gadis itu menepuk-nepuk kedua tangan pemuda itu dengan lembut, "kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah."

Pemuda itu menggeleng, "Aku meninggalkanmu. Aku seharusnya tak melakukannya."

"Yah…" Slaine tidak bisa berbohong. Ia sendiri pun takut kehilangan pemuda itu. "Aku akan sangat senang kalau kau tidak melakukannya, Kaizuka-san."

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya…" janji pemuda itu. "Aku takkan meninggalkanmu."

Slaine mengangguk, walaupun tahu itu hanya untuk menenangkan pemuda itu. Bagi Slaine, dirinya bukanlah orang yang ditunggu oleh Kaizuka-san. Kaizuka-san hanya menunggu Koumori-san. Ketika mereka berdua sudah bertemu, mungkin pemuda itu tidak ingat pernah mengatakan hal seperti ini padanya. Slaine pun takkan menagih janji tersebut ketika ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu tidak sepenuhnya sadar saat mengatakannya.

"Ya," ucap Slaine. "Terima kasih, Kaizuka-san."

Mendengar Slaine menggumamkan terima kasih, Inaho menatapnya dan melihat bahwa Slaine tidak sungguh-sungguh percaya padanya. Slaine masih meragukannya. Bila Slaine ragu, Inaho tahu, Slaine bisa saja meninggalkannya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang harus ia perbuat agar gadis ini tahu bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh tak ingin ditinggalkan ataupun meninggalkan Slaine?

Manik sebiru lautan itu melihat kekhawatiran di satu-satunya manik merah yang menatapnya. Karena itu, Slaine mengangkat tangannya dari atas tangan Kaizuka-san dan menaruh sebelah tangannya menutupi mata pemuda itu. Ia menaruhnya di sana dan berkata, "Tidurlah, Kaizuka-san! Kau sudah sadar, tapi kau tetap harus banyak istirahat agar segera sembuh."

"Tidak," ucap pemuda itu keras kepala. "Aku akan tetap sadar."

"Jangan mulai keras kepala dan tidurlah!" Slaine berkata lagi. "Bukankah tadi kau bilang bahwa kau akan memerhatikan apa yang tidak kusukai?"

"Hanya bila kau tidak meninggalkanku," ujar pemuda itu.

"Hah?" Slaine tidak mengerti. Jadi masih ada syarat dan ketentuan berlaku sebelum pemuda itu benar-benar memerhatikan apa yang ia suka dan tidak suka? Benar-benar bikin repot saja. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Kaizuka-san. Jadi tolong turuti satu saja keinginanku."

Inaho diam sejenak. Apakah ia bisa percaya? Apakah ia masih bisa melihat Slaine ketika ia terbangun nanti?

"Ayolah!" Slaine kembali membujuk. "Lihat! Kau menggenggam tanganku, aku takkan bisa pergi ke mana pun."

Disadarkan hal itu, membuat Inaho mengalah. Baiklah, sesuai permintaan Slaine, ia akan tidur. Namun, ia akan menggenggam erat tangan gadis itu. Ia takkan membiarkan gadis itu pergi dari sisinya, sehingga begitu terbangun ia akan melihat wajah gadis itu lagi.

" _Oyasumi_ , Kaizuka-san!"

…

 _Berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan dengan baju dan kepala yang basah, Kaizuka Inaho memandang pada altar. Ia tak ingat bagaimana rambut dan bajunya bisa sampai basah seperti ini. Ia tak ingat, kapan terakhir kali berada di luar. Ia juga tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa sampai di sini. Di ruangan yang kosong, di mana tak terlihat seorang pun._

 _Inaho menatap sekelilingnya. Lagi-lagi ia berada di dalam gereja. Ia diam, sambil memandangi salib yang tergantung di tengah-tengah dinding di belakang altar. Beberapa saat ia menatap ke arah salib, dan baru setelahnya ia menggerakkan kepala ke kiri kanan, di antara bangku yang berderet rapi._

 _Ia tak lagi mencari. Ia sudah tahu hasilnya. Ia lelah. Semua daya upaya sudah ia keluarkan, namun tak ada satu pun yang berhasil menahan wanita itu agar tetap di sisinya. Ia sudah gagal. Ia gagal mempertahankan wanita itu._

 _"_ _Kenapa?" tanyanya sembari menundukkan kepala. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"_

 _Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya ada bunyi hujan di luar ruangan dan tetes-tetes air yang mengalir turun dari ujung rambutnya._

 _"_ _Bagaimana caranya agar kau tetap tinggal? Bagaimana caranya agar kau tidak pergi meninggalkanku? Bagaimana caranya…? Katakan padaku!"_

 _Ruangan kembali hening setelah Kaizuka Inaho berlutut dan menghantam lantai dengan tinjunya. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Kali ini pun, Slaine tidak ada. Slaine meninggalkannya sendirian._

 _Tepat di saat ia sudah putus asa, Inaho mendengar suara pintu yang didorong. Suara itu membuat kepalanya kembali terangkat untuk mendengarkan. Ia terus memerhatikan suara itu, hingga terdengar bunyi langkah kaki. Selangkah demi selangkah hingga bunyi itu semakin dekat dengannya._

 _Lalu terdengar suara yang berkata, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Orenji-iro? Sejak kapan kau berdoa pada Tuhan?"_

 _Mendengar suara itu, Kaizuka Inaho menggerakkan kepalanya. Ia tahu suara ini milik siapa. Hanya saja, melihatnya muncul di belakangnya dengan gaun biru muda yang sama, dengan rambut perak platina yang berkilauan dan bola mata sebiru lautan yang sama membuat pemuda itu kehilangan kata-kata._

 _"_ _Otakmu rusak karena kehujanan, ya?" Wanita itu berjalan mendekat dan menaruh handuk di kepalanya sementara Inaho bangkit berdiri, masih menatapnya. Dengan lembut, wanita itu menggerakkan tangan dan membantu mengeringkan rambut yang basah di kepala pemuda itu. "Sudah kukatakan untuk mengeringkan dulu rambutmu. Kenapa kau tidak pernah mendengarkanku?"_

 _"_ _Kou…mori?"_

 _Wanita berambut perak platina yang dipanggilnya Koumori mengangkat alisnya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Hm?"_

 _Sebelum wanita itu dapat menanyakan lebih lanjut, Inaho memeluk pinggangnya dan memaksanya mendekat. Ia menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya dan tanpa meminta izin, ia pun mengecup bibir si wanita berambut perak platina. Mengabaikan protes wanita itu ia terus melumat bibir wanita itu, hingga akhirnya ia memberi sedikit jarak agar wanita itu bisa mengambil napas._

 _Ketika Inaho hendak menciumnya lagi, wanita itu menahan wajahnya. "C-cukup! Cukup Orenji! Ini di dalam gereja."_

 _Inaho tidak peduli. Ia mencoba menyingkirkan tangan wanita itu. Apa salahnya? Bukankah wanita ini adalah istrinya? Salahkah ia ketika ia mencoba mencium wanita yang telah menjadi miliknya?_

 _"_ _Kubilang cukup!" Wanita itu meninju perutnya, membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi perut. "Kau tidak pernah mendengar perkataanku."_

 _"_ _Itu tidak benar," ucap pemuda itu. "Aku mendengarkan."_

 _"_ _Oh, ya?" Wanita itu mencibir. "Kapan? Saat aku mengingatkanmu untuk tidak hujan-hujanan? Nope! Kau tetap hujan-hujanan juga. Saat aku mengatakan untuk berhenti menciumku? Tidak juga. Kau tetap melakukannya. Lalu saat aku memintamu untuk keluar sesekali dan menemaniku, kau pun tidak melakukannya. Jadi kapan sebenarnya kau mendengarkanku?"_

 _"_ _Sekarang."_

 _Wanita berambut perak yang dipanggil Koumori itu menatapnya sinis, "Lupakan saja. Aku mau pulang!"_

 _"_ _Koumori," Inaho menahan tangan wanita itu. "Aku mendengarkanmu."_

 _"_ _Tidak, Kaizuka Inaho," wanita itu menatapnya kali ini. "Masalahmu adalah kau tidak pernah mendengarkan perkataan siapapun kalau kau sudah memutuskan sesuatu. Dulu tidak, kali ini pun tidak. Karena itu aku tidak mau tahu lagi. Terserah padamu saja!"_

 _"_ _Aku akan mendengarkan," Inaho mengulurkan tangan dan memeluk wanita itu. "Jadi jangan tinggalkan aku! Kumohon!"_

 _Mendengar perkataan Inaho, wanita itu mengunci mulutnya. Ia membiarkan pemuda itu mendekapnya, namun ia sendiri tak bergerak. Manik sebiru lautan itu terlihat sedih, hal yang luput dari pengamatan Inaho._

 _"_ _Apakah… kau mau mendengarkan kalau aku mencegahmu kembali ke Vers?" Wanita itu bertanya. "Maukah kau?"_

 _Inaho mengangguk._

 _"_ _Benarkah?" Wanita itu kembali bertanya. "Kau… tidak sekedar menenangkanku saja, 'kan?"_

 _"_ _Aku berjanji." Inaho kembali berkata. "Aku takkan kembali ke sana. Aku bersumpah."_

 _Wanita itu mengulurkan tangan dan balas memeluknya. Ia menyandarkan dirinya pada pemuda itu, "Ini… tidak seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya 'kan? Kau akan mendengarkan, bukan?"_

 _Lagi. Inaho mengangguk. Kali ini ia bahkan berkata, "Ya! Ya, Koumori!"_

 _Koumori tersenyum. Namun bukan senyum bahagia, sebaliknya ia tersenyum dengan begitu sedih. Ia sadar, ia takkan bisa menahan pemuda itu. Tidak pernah ada satu pun perkataannya yang didengarkan. Kali ini pun ia yakin begitu._

 _Setengah bercanda, wanita itu berkata, "Kalau kau pergi, aku akan bersembunyi dan takkan membiarkanmu menemuiku lagi. Kau paham?"_

 _Inaho mengangguk kuat-kuat. Ia tahu ancaman itu bukan candaan. Koumori bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya._

 _"_ _Baiklah," ujar wanita itu. "Kali ini, aku percaya padamu, Orenji-iro."_

 _…_

 _t.b.c_

 _Thank you for reading. Satu lagi cerita yang cukup panjang dan entah kenapa chapter ini bikin saya berlinangan airmata. Sedih._

 _Aniway, If you mind, please leave a review so I can make it better._


	11. Chapter 11

_Authors Note:_

 _So, kemarin saya bedain untuk mimpi Inaho, kalau dia panggil Slaine, bisa diperkirakan bahwa itu murni mimpi, bukan mimpi bercampur flashback. Tapi begitu dia panggil Koumori, bisa dipastikan itu mimpi bercampur flash back. Nah, apakah jelas? Atau kurang tersampaikan di cerita?_

 _Aniway,_

 _Nanaho Haruka : as always, thank u for your kind words, pembaca super setia XD_

 _Fujoshi desu: iyah, pas itu aku mikir… OOC ga yah kalo dia ngejerit, tapi kayaknya dia mesti ngejerit deh, gitu XD OOC ga kalo menurutmu?_

 _Pas mimpinya dia, aku juga nangis_ _entah kenapa agak… sakit… pas bagian dia megang tangan, pas bagian dia ngangguk karena takut dihukum, pas bagian dia bilang dia uda ngerti… mewek dah T_T_

 _Nah, buat flashback yang itu, iyap, aku ga ada tempat jelasin sebelumnya T_T, kamu bener, rumah di flashback awal yang gaya Jepun, itu rumahnya Inaho, tapi desa tempat tinggal Slaine sendiri itu di Eropa, makanya ada gereja. Next time bikin flashback, aku coba cari2 tempat untuk selipin penjelasan ini ya :D_

 _LOL! Iyap, mereka pasutri yang… lagi-lagi belum ada kesempetan nyampein detail ceritanya, baru mule hints-hints kecil, dan mereka juga tega banget ga undang ane pas merid T_T, 500taon yang lalu soalnya_

 _Nah, ane berjuang buat apdet selalu nih, cuman Senen- Jumat memang pasti lambat banget dibanding Sabtu-Minggu XD_

 _Btw, picture yang kamu buat bisa kamu send to cyancosmic , thank you anyway for sharing and giving a kind review XD_

 _And for all of you: thank you for reading this fanfic._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aldnoah Zero** not mine

 **Obsession** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gender Bender, Fem!Slaine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy !_**

 **Chapter 11 : The safest place**

Slaine tengah duduk di atas ranjang sembari menatap pada pemuda yang terlelap dengan memegangi tangan kanannya. Ia berpikir betapa eratnya cara pemuda yang lebih tua itu menggenggam tangannya seolah tak mengizinkannya pergi. Seolah-olah, Slaine adalah hal paling berharga yang dimilikinya dan tak akan dibiarkan direnggut darinya.

Hal ini membuat Slaine sedikit kebingungan. Pasalnya, apabila ia mengingat cerita yang Rayet katakan padanya, pemuda ini sudah memiliki orang yang amat penting dan telah ditunggunya selama lima ratus tahun. Kalau begitu kenapa pemuda ini malah menghabiskan waktu dengannya? Tidakkah seharusnya pemuda ini mencari orang yang penting itu? Ia tak punya banyak waktu lagi 'kan?

Bukankah para Orbital Knights itu diturunkan untuk mencari dirinya dan membawanya pulang? Mereka juga terus berpatroli mencari pemuda itu dan tidak akan menyerah hingga Kaizuka-san ikut dengan mereka. Kalau sampai Kaizuka-san ditemukan sebelum ia berjumpa dengan Koumorinya maka waktu yang dihabiskan Kaizuka-san di Bumi akan sia-sia. Ini tidak adil bagi Kaizuka-san.

Ia pun pernah mengungkapkan ini pada Rayet, namun sahabatnya itu malah menatapnya simpatik. Slaine tentu saja tidak mengerti. Pembicaraan mereka kalau ia tidak salah ingat, kurang lebih seperti ini…

 _"_ _Kau bilang apa?" Rayet bertanya dan menatapnya tidak percaya. "Menghancurkan Orbital Knights? Apa kau gila?"_

 _"_ _Aku tahu," Slaine menjawab, "aku tidak punya pengalaman melawan mereka selain Femieanne. Itu pun sudah kepayahan, beruntung aku masih selamat. Tapi, karena kau sudah mengajariku cara menggunakan android, kurasa aku bisa mencobanya."_

 _"_ _Kau gila!" Rayet mengucapkannya sembari menggelengkan kepala. Tidak percaya pada ide tidak masuk akal itu. "Orbital Knights adalah para pahlawan pilihan Ratu, Slaine. Hanya karena kau selamat setelah pertarunganmu melawan Femieanne, tidak berarti kau akan selamat pada pertarungan berikutnya."_

 _"_ _Hei! Kau bahkan belum mencobanya!" Slaine mengerucutkan bibir mendengar nasehat sahabatnya. "Kenapa kau pesimis sekali, Rayet?"_

 _Rayet menaruh kedua tangannya di bahu Slaine dan ia berkata, "Kau naif kalau mengira kau bisa mengalahkan mereka, Slaine. Kaizuka Inaho saja terluka seperti itu saat melawan mereka. Dia yang seorang pahlawan Vers. Apa kau pikir kau punya kesempatan menang?"_

 _"_ _Itu…"_

 _"_ _Saat melawan Femieanne pun, kau selamat karena pemuda itu datang dan mengalahkan Hellas," Rayet memotong ucapan Slaine. "Kau takkan punya peluang untuk menang bila kau berhadapan sendiri dengan Orbital Knights."_

 _Perkataan Rayet membuat Slaine mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Memang, ia merasa aneh karena tahu-tahu saja ia terbangun di kamarnya. Hanya saat itu, ia tak menduga bahwa Kaizuka-san lah yang menyelamatkannya. Ia pikir, Tharsis yang menyelesaikan semuanya tanpa sepengetahuannya. Walaupun ia tak terlalu kaget begitu mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu yang melakukannya._

 _"_ _Kaizuka-san…" Gadis itu bergumam. "Kenapa ia bisa tahu bahwa Femieanne menyerangku?"_

 _"_ _Aku memanggilnya," jawab Rayet. "Bisa kubayangkan ia lari terbirit-birit dari gerbang hingga memecahkan kaca jendela ruang praktikum. Sikapnya membuatnya menjadi buah bibir seantero sekolahan, walaupun dengan cepat, Magbaredge meminta semuanya tutup mulut perihal dirinya. Calm-san juga melarang media memberitakan perihal Kaizuka-san sehingga berita tentangnya tidak tersebar luas."_

 _"_ _Dia itu…" Slaine menghela napas. "Tidak heran Calm-san sampai mengatakan bahwa aku ini pembawa sial."_

 _"_ _Biar saja dia mengatakannya," Rayet menanggapinya dengan cepat. "Pokoknya, kau tidak boleh melawan Orbital Knights."_

 _"_ _Kenapa?"_

 _"_ _Setelah semua penjelasanku, kau masih bertanya kenapa?" Rayet balas bertanya dengan suara meninggi. "Kau mendengarkan tidak?"_

 _"_ _Aku dengar," jawab Slaine. "Tapi bukankah saat itu aku belum tahu kegunaan android? Kalau sekarang, pasti berbeda karena kau sudah mengajari berbagai hal soal android bukan? Tentu peluangku untuk menang semakin meningkat."_

 _Seolah menyadari kesalahannya, Rayet menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. "Pantas! Pantas saja Kaizuka Inaho tidak mengajarimu soal penggunaan android!"_

 _"_ _Kalau ia mengajariku sebelumnya, kakiku takkan terluka," protes Slaine. "Tapi aku serius, aku akan menghancurkan mereka kalau para Orbital Knights itu masih ingin menyeret Kaizuka-san kembali."_

 _"_ _Kenapa?" Rayet balas bertanya saking bingungnya. "Kau tidak perlu menghancurkan mereka 'kan? Kau cukup pura-pura tidak menyadari bahwa mereka ada dan bersembunyi. Bukankah dengan begitu mereka akan meluputkanmu? Kenapa kau malah ingin memancing bahaya padamu?"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya, Rayet."_

 _"_ _Kau bisa!" Rayet mengguncang bahu gadis itu. "Kau bisa mengabaikannya. Bukankah kau bilang bahwa kau masih menjaga jarak dari Kaizuka Inaho? Lakukankah itu sekarang! Jangan terlibat apalagi menjerumuskan diri sendiri ke dalam pertarungannya!"_

 _"_ _Dan siapa yang bilang bahwa jarak sudah mengecil sehingga dipaksa menjauh seperti apa pun percuma?" Slaine balas bertanya._

 _"_ _Tidak persis seperti itu, tapi kurasa ya, aku yang mengatakannya." Rayet menghela napasnya. Ia pun kembali duduk di sofa di samping Slaine. "Kenapa sekarang kau memutuskan untuk mengakui bahwa jarak di antara kalian sudah mengecil?"_

 _Slaine sendiri tertegun sejenak sebelum bisa menjawab. Gadis berambut platina itu diam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Karena akan sangat tidak adil kalau aku terus terusan mengabaikan fakta tersebut."_

 _Alis Rayet terangkat, tidak mengerti dengan jawaban Slaine. Gadis berambut perak itu untungnya memahami tanda yang muncul di wajah sahabatnya, sehingga ia kembali meneruskan ucapannya. "Aku sadar, Rayet. Sangat sadar bahwa aku sedang mendekatkan diri padanya. Hanya saja aku berusaha menyangkal bahwa yang terjadi tidak seperti itu."_

 _"_ _Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti menyangkal?" Rayet semakin bingung._

 _"_ _Karena," Slaine memeluk dirinya sendiri saat menjawab, "itu berarti aku tidak menghargai semua hal yang ia lakukan untukku."_

 _Si gadis berambut merah marun tak berkomentar, namun kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam. Ia membiarkan temannya melanjutkan ucapannya lebih dahulu._

 _"_ _Artinya, aku akan mengabaikan fakta bahwa pemuda itulah yang memberiku makan, memberiku tempat tinggal, memberiku perhatian yang berlebih, juga menyelamatkan nyawaku," ucap Slaine. "Semua hal yang tak pantas kudapatkan ia berikan dengan cuma-cuma. Bukankah akan jadi tidak adil bila aku terus keras kepala dan berpura-pura tidak menyadari semuanya itu?"_

 _"_ _Slaine…"_

 _"_ _Aku, orang yang harusnya membawa sial baginya, justru diistimewakan olehnya." Slaine mengarahkan pandangan pada kamar yang ditempati oleh pemuda yang dimaksud, "Ia mungkin melakukannya karena kebaikan hati semata, tapi sikapnya membuatku merasa diistimewakan. Ia membuatku sadar bahwa aku punya seseorang yang akan memperhatikanku dan akan selalu ada saat aku membutuhkan perlindungan. Karena sikapnya, aku tahu bahwa aku punya tempat yang aman untuk pulang._

 _"_ _Karena itu, aku berharap bahwa takkan ada yang akan merenggutnya dariku," gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya kini. "Tapi setelah mendengar ceritamu tentang Koumori-san dan juga para Orbital Knights, aku justru semakin takut. Takut bahwa ia akan direnggut olehku begitu saja."_

 _"_ _Ia takkan direnggut darimu, Slaine," Rayet menepuk-nepuk bahu gadis itu. "Kaizuka Inaho sendiri takkan membiarkan dirinya dibawa pulang begitu saja oleh para Orbital Knights."_

 _"_ _Ya," Slaine mengangguk, "tanpa upayaku menghancurkan para Orbital Knights pun, aku tidak akan semudah itu dibawa pergi."_

 _"_ _Karena itu kau tidak perlu melakukannya, kau tidak perlu menghancurkan para Orbital Knights." Rayet kembali mencoba membujuknya. "Kaizuka Inaho sendiri takkan semudah itu dibawa oleh mereka."_

 _"_ _Aku tidak melakukannya agar mereka tidak membawa Kaizuka-san pulang, Rayet." Gadis itu kembali berkata. "Aku ingin mereka memindahkan sasaran padaku."_

 _Rayet menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan ngeri. "Kau… apa?"_

 _"_ _Aku memindahkan sasaran mereka," kata Slaine dengan tenang. "Kuharap dengan begitu, mereka akan fokus padaku dan berhenti mengganggu Kaizuka-san."_

 _"_ _Tapi…"_

 _"_ _Kalau mendengar ceritamu tentang Koumori," Slaine memotong ucapan Rayet, "itu berarti Kaizuka-san masih belum menemukannya dan ia masih perlu waktu untuk melakukannya. Kalau ia terus diganggu para Orbital Knights, ia akan kesulitan menemukan wanita itu. Aku tidak mau ia kehilangan kesempatan bertemu Koumori karena orang-orang itu menghalanginya."_

 _'_ _Koumori itu kau', pikir Rayet. Kata-kata itu sudah ingin sekali ia lontarkan saat mendengar kesalahpahaman Slaine. Sayang sekali ia tidak dalam posisi yang memperkenankannya untuk mengatakan hal itu._

 _"_ _Aku tidak mengerti," Rayet menggelengkan kepalanya, "kau bilang Kaizuka-san adalah tempat teramanmu di dunia, kau bilang Kaizuka-san sangat protektif padamu. Lalu… apakah kau tidak memikirkan apa yang bisa ia lakukan kalau ia tahu kau sengaja memindahkan sasaran para Orbital Knights padamu?"_

 _"_ _Dia tidak boleh tahu," ujar Slaine dengan tatapan mata serius pada Rayet. "Rayet, kau tidak boleh memberitahunya!"_

 _"_ _Ini gila!" Rayet mundur dan bersandar pada sofa. "Apa yang kau dapat dengan melakukan itu, Slaine? Aku tidak melihat bahwa hal gila ini memberikan keuntungan untukmu maupun untuk Kaizuka Inaho. Aku malah curiga aksi gilamu akan membuat orang itu terluka karena mengorbankan diri untukmu."_

 _"_ _Dia takkan melakukannya kali ini," ujar Slaine. "Aku akan mengingatkannya soal Koumori kalau ia mencoba melindungiku lagi."_

 _"_ _Kau pikir ia akan mendengarkan?"_

 _"_ _Kalau ia masih mau bertemu dengan Koumori-nya, ya, kurasa ia akan mendengarkan," Slaine kembali berkata. "Ia tidak boleh terus-terusan menyia-nyiakan waktunya denganku."_

 _"_ _Tapi kalau begitu, apa untungnya buatmu?" Rayet menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada sementara ia menatap sinis pada Slaine. "Apa keuntungan yang kau dapat kalau Kaizuka-san bertemu Koumorinya? Apa kau mengharapkan semacam drama ibu dan ayah yang bahagia?"_

 _Mendengar pertanyaan Rayet, Slaine menggelengkan kepala. "Aku… tidak akan tinggal dengannya bila Koumori-san sudah ditemukan."_

 _'_ _Tapi sekarang kau tinggal dengannya 'kan?' Rayet menjerit dalam hati. 'Oh, sialan Kaizuka Inaho! Cepatlah katakan hal yang sebenarnya pada gadis gila ini.'_

 _"_ _Ia dan Koumori saling mencintai," kata Slaine sembari menundukkan kepala, "kehadiranku hanya akan menghalangi hubungan mereka."_

 _"_ _Kau yakin?" Rayet akhirnya bertanya. "Kau akan kehilangan tempat teraman di dunia lho!"_

 _Senyum pun terukir di wajah Slaine, "Aku tahu, tapi ini yang terbaik untuknya."_

 _Kini giliran Rayet yang menggelengkan kepala, "Tidakkah kau mengabaikan hal yang paling penting?"_

 _Slaine menggerakkan kepala, menatap sahabatnya. "Hal yang paling penting?"_

 _Sahabatnya itu mengangguk dan menunjuk dengan ibu jarinya ke arah kamar yang ditempati oleh pemuda yang terluka itu. "Kau mengabaikan perasaannya. Lagi dan lagi."_

 _"_ _Hah?" Alis Slaine mengerut mendengar perkataan Rayet. "Aku justru memikirkannya. Karena dia ingin tinggal dengan Koumori-san makanya aku sampai berpikir ke sana."_

 _"_ _Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan padanya? Tanyakan padanya apa benar ia menganggapmu pengganggu bila Koumori-san tinggal dengannya kelak?" Rayet menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah kamar._

 _"_ _Dia… tak selalu mengatakan kebenaran," jawab Slaine dengan menundukkan kepala. "Aku tidak yakin akan mendengar hal yang sungguh-sungguh diinginkannya."_

 _"_ _Coba tanyalah," Rayet kembali berkata, "kalaupun dia tidak menjawab jujur, kau bisa melihat kebenarannya dengan matamu nanti."_

 _"_ _Bagaimana caranya?"keluh gadis itu. "Ia selalu menyembunyikan segala sesuatu, bagaimana caraku menemukan apa yang ia sembunyikan."_

 _Rayet menghela napas, lagi. Ia tak percaya bahwa gadis di hadapannya tidak menyadari kebenaran sejelas ini yang terpampang di depan matanya. "Lihatlah, Slaine. Lihat lebih jelas lagi, dan kau pasti akan mengerti."_

Apa yang harus Slaine lihat? Ia tidak yakin. Namun ia yakin Rayet memintanya untuk menanyakan pada Kaizuka-san nanti. Apakah ia diizinkan untuk tinggal? Apakah ia akan menjadi pengganggu? Ataukah Kaizuka-san akan langsung meninggalkannya begitu saja?

Menyadari hal ini, Slaine pun mengeratkan pegangan tangannya sendiri pada genggaman pemuda yang terlelap itu. Ia mendekatkan tangan tersebut dan membiarkannya menyentuh dahinya sendiri. Tangan itu tidak terasa hangat seperti biasanya, namun masih tersisa sedikit kenangan saat tangan itu menyentuh kepalanya.

Ia masih bisa mengingat bagaimana jemari tangan itu diselipkan di sela-sela rambutnya ketika pemuda itu hendak mengeringkan rambutnya. Ia juga teringat saat-saat di mana pemuda itu meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas kepalanya, atau sekedar menepuk-nepuk kepalanya karena pemuda itu bangga padanya. Ia juga ingat bagaimana tangan itu telah melindunginya berkali-kali dari seribu satu macam masalah dan cemooh yang ditujukan padanya.

Tangan ini sudah sangat membuatnya merasa aman. Tangan ini melindunginya, memberinya kehangatan sehingga bagi Slaine, tangan ini, orang ini bagaikan dunianya. Ia bersedia mengorbankan apa pun hanya untuk merasakan kehangatan tangan orang ini lagi. Hanya saja, ia tahu kedua tangan ini bukan miliknya. Ia sadar, semua ini adalah milik Koumori-san.

Saat Koumori-san bertemu dengannya, ia harus mengembalikan semuanya pada wanita itu. Ia harus menyerahkannya. Semua hak tinggal, semua kebaikan hati, semua perhatian, semua perlindungan, semua kenyamanan yang pernah diberikan Kaizuka-san harus ia serahkan kembali. Semua ini adalah milik wanita itu. Slaine hanya meminjamnya untuk jangka waktu tertentu.

Mengingatnya, Slaine pun menunduk, menjauhkan tangan itu darinya. Namun saat ia menjauhkannya, ia malah mendekatkan kepalanya dan membiarkan tangan itu menyentuh rambutnya. Kepalanya tertunduk.

"Rayet bilang, aku seharusnya bertanya padamu, Kaizuka-san," ujar gadis itu. "Soal apakah kau akan membuangku bila kau bertemu Koumori-san."

Hening, pemuda itu masih terlelap seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Obat Wolf-san cukup ampuh untuk membuat seorang Kaizuka-san tertidur dengan tenang meskipun ada suara seberisik apa pun. Slaine sendiri tahu bahwa Kaizuka-san takkan terbangun dan ia tidak mengharapkan jawaban dari pemuda yang masih berada di alam mimpi. Namun sekalipun ia tahu, pertanyaannya justru tidak berhenti dan ia malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Hei, Kaizuka-san! Katakan padaku!" Gadis itu kembali berkata, "Kau akan membuangku atau tidak? Berikan kejelasan padaku!"

Kondisi pemuda itu masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Kaizuka Inaho tetap diam dan menikmati mimpinya.

"Jangan memberiku harapan yang akan menjatuhkanku," ucap Slaine. "Aku tidak suka."

Ia berkata seperti itu dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mencoba menarik napas dan menenangkan dirinya. Lalu pandangannya pun kembali bertemu pada pemuda yang masih terbaring tak bergerak.

"Bolehkah aku tetap berada di sini?"

Tidak terdengar adanya suara apa pun, suasana masih begitu hening.

"Bolehkah aku tetap tinggal di sini? Di tempat teraman di dunia?"

…

Inaho terbangun saat merasakan beban yang menahan tangan kanannya. Beban yang sebetulnya tidak terlalu berat, juga tidak terlalu ringan, hanya cukup untuk membuatnya menaruh perhatian. Awalnya, ia mengira dirinya terluka pada bagian tersebut, namun setelah dipikir ulang ia tidak ingat melukai tangan kanan saat bertempur. Tangan kiri pun hanya terluka bakar waktu itu jadi seharusnya tidak ada luka apa pun di sana. Kalau begitu apa yang membuatnya merasakan pegal-pegal semacam ini?

Penasaran, pemuda itu pun membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat hanyalah warna perak yang sedikit menyilaukan begitu terkena sinar matahari di kamarnya. Begitu ia menggerakkan kepala, barulah ia menyadari bahwa tangannya telah menjadi bantal untuk kepala gadis muda itu. Gadis muda yang masih terlelap dengan kepala menempel pada lengannya juga tangan yang melintang di atas dadanya. _Well_ , seseorang tidur sangat nyaman rupanya.

Berhati-hati, Inaho pun menggeser tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan gadis itu. Pelan-pelan, hingga akhirnya ia berada di ketinggian yang sama dan menoleh ke kanan sehingga ia bisa melihat keseluruhan wajahnya. Dengan tangan kiri, Inaho menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang jatuh di wajah gadis itu. Ia pun mengusap rambut si gadis dan kembali menikmati pandangannya.

Wajah yang mungil dengan hidung mancung, bibir merah muda dan bulu mata yang lentik berpadu dengan rambut perak platina yang begitu berkilauan. Kemiripan fisik mereka memang tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Hanya, mungkin sifat mereka memang tak begitu serupa karena Slaine yang sekarang dan yang dulu dibesarkan dalam lingkungan berbeda. Tapi selebihnya, mereka berdua benar-benar bagaikan pinang dibelah dua. Bahkan kata-kata mereka pun persis.

Tidak pernah mendengarkan. Itulah yang mereka katakan padanya. Bagi Slaine, Inaho tak pernah peduli dan tak pernah mau mengerti. Padahal yang selama ini ia lakukan hanya untuk kebaikan Slaine. Namun hal ini tidak pernah tersampaikan pada gadis itu sampai ia harus menerima hukuman darinya. Hukuman yang membuat Inaho tak dapat menemui Slaine hingga lima ratus tahun lamanya.

Mengingat hal itu, Inaho menyentuhkan ibu jarinya pada pipi Slaine. Ditatapnya gadis itu dan ia berkata, "Jangan hukum aku lagi, Slaine! Aku sudah mengerti."

Saat Inaho sedang mengusap-usap wajah Slaine, kelopak mata gadis itu mulai bergetar. Selama beberapa saat gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan menguap sebelum mulai fokus padanya. Begitu gadis itu menoleh dan mereka bertatapan, gadis itu pun terdiam.

"Kaizuka-san…?"

" _Hm_?" Tangan Inaho masih menyentuh pipi gadis itu, enggan bergerak.

Inaho pikir gadis itu akan terkejut melihat mereka ada di tempat tidur yang sama. Namun gadis itu malah mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh wajah Inaho. "Kau habis menangis? Matamu..."

Inaho bahkan tak sadar bahwa ia meneteskan airmata. Ia membiarkan Slaine menyentuh wajahnya dan mengusap pipi kanannya. Gadis berambut perak itu menurunkan tangannya begitu tidak lagi melihat ada airmata di sana. Ketika pandangannya sudah bertemu dengan manik merah Inaho, ia pun berkata, "Kenapa? Apa kau bermimpi buruk?"

Kepala Inaho bergerak naik turun mendengar pertanyaan yang penuh perhatian seperti itu. Sejak kapan Slaine jadi memperhatikannya seperti ini?

"Sedikit."

Slaine mengangkat alisnya saat mendengar jawaban Inaho. Ia pun kembali bertanya, "Karena Koumori-san lagi?"

Pertanyaan Slaine membuat Inaho tertegun selama beberapa saat sebelum menganggukkan kembali kepalanya.

Kekhawatiran pun muncul di wajah gadis itu ketika melihat Inaho mengangguk. Lalu Slaine pun kembali berkata, "Mau menceritakannya?"

"Mau mendengarkan?" Inaho balas bertanya.

Gadis itu pun balas mengangguk. "Hanya kalau kau mau menceritakannya. Kalau tidak, aku tidak mau memaksa."

Tangan pemuda itu hanya mengusap-usap pipi Slaine. Matanya menatap pada si gadis berambut perak dan ia berkata, "Koumori bilang, aku tak pernah mendengarkan ucapannya. Karena itu, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghukumku dengan tidak membiarkanku menemuinya lagi."

Alis Slaine terangkat sedikit mendengar perkataan Kaizuka-san. Ia menurunkan tangannya dari wajah pemuda itu dan berkata, "Kenapa dia sampai menghukummu begitu, Kaizuka-san? Apa sebenarnya yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Aku meninggalkannya lebih dulu."

"O-oh…" Gadis itu pun menatap Inaho dengan simpatik. "Kenapa… kau meninggalkannya, Kaizuka-san?"

"Bangsaku berperang," ucap Inaho dengan tatapan yang tak pernah lepas dari Slaine. "Mereka membutuhkanku dan aku memilih mereka. Hanya itu."

Kali ini, gadis itu hanya memandangnya selama beberapa saat, sebelum menggeser tubuhnya mendekat. Lalu salah satu tangan gadis itu memeluk Inaho, sementara kepalanya didekatkan pada dadanya. Ia pun tidak mengucapkan apa-apa dan hanya menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda itu dengan lembut.

Inaho sendiri agak kaget melihat sikap gadis itu. Seingatnya mereka tidak pernah cukup dekat sehingga gadis ini mau memeluknya tiba-tiba. Bukan hanya tidur di ranjang yang sama, tapi gadis ini pun mencoba menenangkannya sekarang?

Ia masih sempat terperangah selama beberapa detik walaupun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak mempermasalahkannya. Pada akhirnya pemuda itu berkata, "Apakah aku salah, Slaine?"

Slaine menggelengkan kepala, tangannya masih menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda itu. "Aku tidak tahu, Kaizuka-san."

Bagi Inaho, jawaban itu tidak cukup memuaskan. Ia pun kembali berkata, "Kalau kau bagaimana, Slaine?"

" _Hm_?"

"Kalau kau adalah Koumori," ulang Inaho sembari menyandarkan dagunya pada kepala Slaine, "apakah kau juga akan menghukumku bila aku meninggalkanmu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat tangan Slaine di punggung Inaho berhenti bergerak. Ia mendongak menatap Inaho selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Aku tidak merasa bahwa kau perlu dihukum, Kaizuka-san."

Alis Inaho terangkat sekali lagi mendengar jawabannya. Apakah itu artinya Slaine yang sekarang lebih memiliki banyak toleransi terhadapnya? Apakah itu juga artinya Slaine takkan meninggalkannya? "Jadi…"

"Itu pilihanmu," jawab Slaine, manik sebiru lautannya bertemu dengan manik merah Inaho, "kau hanya memprioritaskan bangsamu lebih daripadaku. Hanya itu."

"Bukan," Inaho menggelengkan kepala sementara dahinya menyentuh kepala Slaine, "tidak seperti itu, Slaine."

"Tidak apa-apa," lanjut gadis itu, "semua orang punya prioritas masing-masing. Kau tidak perlu malu mengakuinya."

Bukan. Bukan itu. Inaho ingin menjerit mendengar ucapan Slaine. Rupanya selama ini Slaine menganggap bahwa dirinya bukan prioritas, rupanya bagi Slaine, negaranyalah yang penting bukan dirinya. Selama ini ia membuat Slaine merasa dirinya tidak penting. Padahal itu salah. Slaine sangat berarti baginya, lebih daripada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa hal itu tidak tersampaikan pada Slaine?

Tanpa menatap gadis itu, Inaho melingkarkan tangannya memeluk gadis itu erat-erat. Kini ia mengerti, mengapa Koumori begitu sedih saat mengatakan bahwa ucapannya tak didengar. Kini ia paham mengapa wanita itu sampai mengatakan bahwa ia takkan menemui Inaho lagi. Pastilah Koumori mengira eksistensinya tak ada artinya bagi Inaho. Oh, Koumori!

Menyadari kesalahannya, Inaho tak dapat lagi berkata-kata. Tangannya terus memeluk erat gadis itu, sementara airmata menetes dari satu-satunya bola mata yang tersisa. Ia sudah salah menyampaikan pada Koumori, salah menyampaikan betapa wanita itu sangat berarti baginya. Ia sudah paham, sudah sangat menyesal. Hanya, tak ada lagi kesempatan untuk mengatakannya pada Koumori. Wanita itu sudah tidak ada lagi.

Merasa bahwa pemuda yang memeluknya itu kembali meneteskan airmata, Slaine pun menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda itu. Dipikirnya, Koumori-san pastilah amat berharga bagi Kaizuka-san karena dapat membuat pemuda tanpa ekspresi itu sampai menangis saat mengingatnya. Betapa dalamnya luka yang dibuat Koumori-san pada Kaizuka-san, hingga pemuda itu jadi seperti ini.

 _Ah_ , betapa teganya, Koumori-san! Wanita itu sampai menghukum Kaizuka-san hanya karena pemuda itu lebih memprioritaskan bangsanya dibanding dirinya. Benar benar wanita yang arogan. Slaine heran, mengapa wanita seperti ini sampai ditunggu selama lima ratus tahun oleh pemuda itu? Apa keunggulannya sehingga Kaizuka-san mengorbankan waktunya hanya untuk melihatnya sekali lagi?

"Kaizuka-san…" Gadis itu kembali memanggilnya. "Apakah Koumori-san itu seorang putri?"

Mendengar hal ini, Inaho sedikit bingung. "Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

"Karena…" Slaine menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit, "dia ingin selalu diprioritaskan. Bukankah itu berarti dulunya dia orang yang sangat penting? Makanya dia sangat marah ketika kau mengutamakan hal lain dibanding dirinya dan menghukummu."

" _Oh_ …," Inaho bergumam, "bukan, dia hanya seorang wanita biasa."

"Wanita biasa?" Slaine terdengar kurang yakin. "Tapi… aku tidak mengerti, Kaizuka-san. Dari ceritamu, aku tidak melihat bahwa wanita ini layak untuk kau tunggu selama lima ratus tahun."

"Kenapa?" Inaho mengangkat kepala, sedikit khawatir mendengar perkataan Slaine. "Apakah… ia tidak mau menemuiku? Apa aku kurang memprioritaskannya?"

Slaine menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan. Bukan itu. Soal dia mau menemuimu atau tidak, aku tidak tahu. Tapi kupikir, orang yang kau tunggu adalah orang yang sangat cantik dan suci bagaikan malaikat, hingga kau merelakan segalanya untuk melihatnya sekali lagi."

"Dia memang sangat cantik," jawab Inaho sembari menyingkirkan rambut dari wajah Slaine dan menatap matanya, "tapi soal suci bagaikan malaikat, aku tidak yakin."

"M-maksudku," Slaine mengalihkan perhatian, "Ia bukan wanita seperti bayanganku. Tapi kalau bagimu wanita itu memang layak ditunggu, aku tidak akan menyinggungnya lagi."

"Seperti apa bayanganmu tentang Koumori, Slaine?"

Ditanya seperti itu membuat Slaine mengerutkan dahi, "Kupikir ia pasti cantik, kalau kau ingin melihatnya sekali lagi. Lalu dia juga pasti sangat baik sehingga kau merelakan segala sesuatu untuknya. Kemudian, dia juga pasti punya daya tarik yang luar biasa yang membuat semua orang jatuh hati padanya."

Mendengar pendapat Slaine mengenai Koumori, mau tidak mau membuat Inaho lupa akan penyesalannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Lucu juga mendengar Slaine berkomentar mengenai dirinya sendiri di masa lalu. Ucapan itu membuat airmata Inaho berhenti dan seulas senyum tipis muncul di wajahnya. Ia pun mengusap-usap kepala gadis di pelukannya itu, " Benar. Kau benar. Dia memang seperti bayanganmu, Slaine."

Slaine mengerutkan dahi. "Tapi dari ceritamu tidak seperti itu, Kaizuka-san. Dia menghukummu dan meninggalkanmu hanya karena dirinya bukan prioritas. Bukankah itu artinya dia sangat arogan?"

Kaizuka Inaho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku yang membuatnya merasa begitu."

Alis Slaine mengerut dan dirinya prihatin mendengar ucapan Kaizuka-san. "Kau terlalu baik, Kaizuka-san."

" _Ng?_ "

"Koumori-san beruntung sekali," ujar Slaine, "dicintai oleh pria sepertimu."

Tangan Inaho berhenti bergerak mendengar ucapan Slaine. "Benarkah?"

Gadis di pelukan Inaho menganggukkan kepalanya, "Mengetahui ada orang yang mencintaimu sebesar itu, membuatku iri. Koumori-san sangat beruntung memiliki orang sepertimu."

"Slaine…"

"Bagaimana caranya…"

Inaho kembali diam mendengar pertanyaan Slaine. Ini aneh sekali.

"Bagaimana caranya agar aku pun punya orang seperti itu?" Slaine menatapnya dan seberkas kesedihan muncul di wajahnya. "Bagaimana caranya agar aku punya orang yang menginginkan kehadiranku dan mengatakan bahwa aku boleh tinggal di sisinya? Bagaimana caranya, Kaizuka-san?"

"Siapa yang tidak menginginkan kehadiranmu, Slaine?" Inaho bertanya dan kekhawatiran terlihat di wajahnya. Jangan-jangan, kali ini pun ia salah menyampaikan perasaannya. Jangan-jangan, kali ini pun ia menunjukkan seolah-olah Slaine bukan prioritasnya?

"Tidak ada, tidak ada yang mengatakan itu padaku," jawab Slaine cepat. Secepat datangnya, kesedihan itu pun buru-buru digantinya dengan senyuman. "Kenapa jadi serius begitu, Kaizuka-san?"

"Kau punya aku, Slaine," ujar pemuda itu. "Kau selalu punya aku. Bukankah kau bilang itu menguntungkan?"

"Aku bukan Koumori," jawab Slaine. "Suatu saat, aku harus pergi dan meninggalkan tempatmu, Kaizuka-san."

Tidak bisa. Inaho tidak bisa mengatakannya. Slaine yang sekarang hanya menganggapnya sebagai wali angkatnya, sebagai orang tuanya. Menyatakan pada Slaine bahwa gadis inilah yang ditunggu olehnya hanya akan membuat gadis itu bingung. Ia takut, ketidaksabarannya akan membuat gadis itu menjauh darinya.

Tapi kini, ia juga takut bahwa kesabarannya malah membuat gadis ini meninggalkannya. Ia takut bahwa gadis ini menyangka bahwa ada Koumori lain yang ditunggu oleh Inaho, padahal dirinyalah yang selama ini ditunggunya.

"Kau tidak akan pergi, Slaine," jawab Inaho setelah berpikir selama beberapa saat. "Aku sudah menemukan Koumori."

Slaine mengangkat alisnya mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. "Kau… sudah menemukannya?"

Inaho mengangguk. "Aku sudah menemukannya dan ia memintaku untuk tinggal denganmu. Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakannya sebelumnya?"

"Tapi… kukira itu…"

"Bohong?" Inaho menduganya dengan cepat. "Bukan bohong."

Tangan Slaine menyentuh piyama yang dikenakan Inaho, "Tapi kalau begitu, kenapa dia memintamu untuk tinggal denganku? Bukankah seharusnya ia marah? Ia cemburukah? Apa dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi nantinya?"

"Tidak," Inaho kembali menjawab namun matanya tetap terarah pada Slaine, "aku justru takut ia meninggalkanku kalau kau pergi, Slaine."

Kerutan di dahi Slaine semakin dalam. Ini aneh sekali. Kenapa Koumori malah akan meninggalkan Kaizuka-san kalau ia pergi? "Aku… aku bingung, Kaizuka-san. Maksudku… kalau kau sudah menemukan Koumori-mu, bukankah kau harusnya tinggal dengannya? Kenapa dia malah memintamu untuk tinggal denganku? Kau tidak protes padanya?"

"Aku yang minta," jawab pemuda itu. "Dan dia bilang, untuk tinggal saja denganmu kalau begitu."

Bahu Slaine yang menegang pun mulai turun mendengar ucapan Kaizuka-san. "Itu artinya dia marah padamu, Kaizuka-san. Kau salah menganggapnya sebagai perintah bahwa kau harusnya tinggal denganku."

"Mungkin," jawab pemuda itu.

Entah mengapa, Slaine tidak bisa mendebat kekeraskepalaan pemuda itu. Ia pun menghela napasnya. Alih-alih memprotes tindakan Kaizuka-san, Slaine berkata, "Apakah tidak apa-apa? Kau sudah menunggunya selama lima ratus tahun 'kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kaizuka-san," ucap Slaine dengan nada lebih lembut, "kau jangan keras kepala lagi. Koumori-san takkan suka kalau kau keras kepala."

"Aku tidak keras kepala."

'Bukankah ini sama saja dengan keras kepala?' pikir Slaine, namun tak diutarakannya pada pemuda itu. Alih-alih ia malah berkata, "Kurasa ia ingin tinggal denganmu, Kaizuka-san. Kenapa kau tidak bertanya padanya apakah ia ingin tinggal denganmu atau tidak? Jangan langsung menurutinya seperti itu!"

"Apakah dia ingin tinggal, Slaine?"

"Kurasa, ya!" jawab Slaine. "Tunggu! Kenapa bertanya padaku?"

"Kalau begitu jawabannya jelas," jawab Inaho, "kau tinggal di sini, Slaine."

Merasa bahwa percuma saja mendebat pemuda itu, Slaine pun kembali menghela napas. Ia khawatir pemuda ini akan menyesal nantinya bila ia masih tinggal di saat Koumori-san mungkin ingin tinggal dengannya. Ia khawatir penantian pemuda ini akan sia-sia, dan lebih dari apa pun ia akan sangat sedih melihat Kaizuka-sannya terluka.

Walaupun begitu, mau tidak mau Slaine menyadari bahwa samar-samar ada perasaan lega yang menyusup di hatinya. Perasaan bahwa ia masih diizinkan tinggal dengan pemuda ini, masih bisa bersama pemuda ini. Ia bersyukur, bahwa tempat teramannya ini belum akan direbut darinya, dan karena itu ia hendak memastikannya.

"Kaizuka-san…"

" _Hm?_ " Pemuda itu bergumam dengan mata yang tetap terpejam.

"Apakah… boleh?"

"Boleh?" Inaho membuka mata mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu. Tidak mengerti.

"Apakah boleh…" ulang gadis itu dengan ragu-ragu, "bila aku… tetap ingin tinggal di tempat ini terlepas dari permintaan Koumori-san?"

Pertanyaan gadis itu membuat Kaizuka Inaho tertegun selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kembali memejamkan mata. "Tidak boleh."

Pegangan tangan Slaine melonggar. "Oh…"

"Tidak boleh meninggalkanku."

Giliran Slaine yang tertegun. Pegangan tangan yang semula melonggar, kini kembali menguat. Ia pun menunduk dan menyentuhkan kepalanya pada dada pemuda itu. Ia tidak mengucapkan apa pun lagi dan hanya cengkeraman tangannya yang menyatakan segalanya.

Tempat ini, tempat teraman di dunia ini, bolehkah ia memilikinya?

…

 _t.b.c_

 _Thank you for reading :D_

 _If you mind, please leave a review so I can make it better._


	12. Chapter 12

_Authors Note:_

 _Nanaho Haruka : as always, thank u again for your review, to know that u're rarely giving any review to others make me feel this story really memorable, thank uuu XD_

 _Fujoshi desu: setuju, naif ama polosnya si Slaine ga ketulungan (-_-) tapi emang gemesin dia jadinya XD babang inaho moga2 ga lama2 keep his secret yah, sayangnya dia bukan tipe yang gampang cerita apa pun ke orang laen, jadi orang laen juga susah buat tau maunya dia, ditanyain malah diboongin lagi T_T semoga slaine ga keburu lepas duluan ya?_

 _Yuki-nee, iyah belum aku ceritain lagi soalnya kartu truf disimpen belakangan sih XD sing sabar yaaa_

 _Ano… soal medsos, dlu di RL ane punya, tapi uda sejak setaon lalu di nonaktif semua, so the email address I sent you before is the only way to contact me. Kayaknya tinggal di… send ke email mungkin ya? Ane pun agak gaptek masalahnya :D_

 _And if you have another request, selama ane masih bisa kabulin, why not? :D just let me know lah ya, I'm kinda curious right now XD_

 _And for all of you: thank you for reading this fanfic._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aldnoah Zero** not mine

 **Obsession** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gender Bender, Fem!Slaine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy !_**

 **Chapter 12 :** : **The abandoned country**

"Kaizuka-san, sudah kubilang aku akan makan di kantin," Slaine berkata pada pemuda yang tengah menggoreng telur di dapur. Ia lengah mengawasinya sedikit dan tahu-tahu pemuda ini sudah ada di dapur untuk memasak."Kau tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Aku hanya sekalian memasak sarapan," jawab pemuda itu sambil mengangkat masakannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak bekal untuk Slaine. "Kau juga duduklah dulu! Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan dan nanti kau akan kuantar."

Mendengar kata diantar, jelas membuat kesadaran Slaine bangkit. Ia memutari meja bar dan berkata "Oh tidak, kau tidak akan melakukannya!"

Tangannya menarik pemuda yang hendak menggoreng satu telur lagi keluar dari dapur. Ia menyeret pemuda itu dari dapur, memaksanya masuk ke kamar dan mendorongnya ke ranjang. Lalu agar pemuda itu tidak bergerak, ia sengaja menaha tubuh pemuda itu dengan tangannya dan dengan garang ia berkata, "Kau itu orang sakit, Kaizuka-san! Jadi bersikaplah layaknya orang sakit dan beristirahatlah! Kau juga tidak boleh banyak bergerak ataupun keluar rumah! Kau paham tidak?"

"Aku sudah sembuh, Slaine," jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Kaizuka-san itu. "Kalau aku tidak banyak bergerak, tubuhku akan kaku."

"Hanya untuk beberapa hari saja," Slaine menyelimuti pemuda itu. Salut dengan kegigihan pemuda itu yang masih bisa berdebat di saat seperti ini, padahal Slaine melakukannya untuk kebaikan Kaizuka-san sendiri. Ia pun menoleh pada android jingga yang mengawasi keduanya dan berharap android satu itu dapat membantunya. "Sleipnir! Awasi Kaizuka-san! Jangan biarkan dia memasak atau melakukan hal yang berat-berat."

"Sleipnir takkan mendengarkan," Inaho menjawab sebagai ganti android yang mengerjapkan mata itu, ia mematahkan harapan Slaine yang mengira android itu bisa membantunya mengawasi, "voice command utamanya adalah aku."

"Makanya kau harus mendengarkan, Kaizuka Inaho!" Slaine mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda itu. "Kenapa kau sulit sekali mendengarkan ucapan orang?"

"Itu tidak benar," protes pemuda itu. "Aku mendengarkanmu, Slaine."

Mendengar nada suara Inaho, Slaine tahu pemuda itu memang mendengarkannya, hanya terkadang pemuda itu terlalu keras kepala untuk mengikuti ucapannya. Slaine sadar, percuma saja mendebat Kaizuka-sannya. Cara ini takkan mempan. Ia harus menggunakan cara lain bila ingin didengarkan dan kali ini ia mencoba menggunakan ekspresi memelas padanya.

"Kumohon, Kaizuka-san! Sekali ini saja dengarkan aku! Aku mau kau sembuh."

Ekspresi memelas Slaine, sepertinya cukup sukses. Kaizuka Inaho sampai tertegun saat melihat bola mata dengan ekspresi memohon yang sempurna. Keras kepala sekalipun, Inaho tak dapat mengabaikan yang satu ini. Oleh karena itu, ia menggerakkan kepala dan menatap ke samping. "Hanya sehari."

"Satu hari?!" Slaine berkata dengan suara meninggi mendengar ucapan pemuda yang berbaring di tempat tidur itu. "Tulang rusukmu patah, Kaizuka-san. Kau tidak bisa hanya istirahat sehari dan tahu-tahu tulang rusukmu sembuh."

"Aku bisa," jawab pemuda itu, masih keras kepala.

Kekeraskepalaan pemuda itu membuat Slaine mengangkat tangannya. Ia pun berkata, "Baiklah! Baiklah! Kalau begitu, istirahatlah dan tunggu aku pulang nanti. Kau mau 'kan?"

Kepala pemuda itu dianggukkan tanpa perdebatan mendengar nada suara Slaine. Untunglah, kali ini adu mulutnya lebih cepat dibanding biasanya. Karena itu, Slaine pun beranjak dari ranjang yang ditempati Inaho dan berkata, "Selamat beristirahat, Kaizuka-san!"

Sebelum Slaine berjalan lebih jauh, pemuda yang berbaring itu menahan tangannya lebih dulu dan berkata, "Kau akan segera pulang 'kan?"

Sedikit janggal melihat sikap pemuda itu yang seolah tak ingin ditinggalkan olehnya, Slaine pun menepuk-nepuk tangan yang menggenggamnya dan berkata, "Kalau kau tidur, aku akan pulang tanpa kau sadari nanti."

"Jangan ke mana-mana, Slaine!" Pemuda itu kembali mengingatkannya.

"Aku tahu, Kaizuka-san!" Slaine menjawab sembari meletakkan tangan pemuda itu di ranjang. Kemudian ia kembali berkata, "Selamat tidur!"

Kaizuka Inaho hanya dapat menatap punggung gadis yang berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya. Rasa tidak tenang ketika gadis itu pergi terus menerus menghantuinya. Namun ia tahu, ia tak dapat menahan gadis itu di sisinya selamanya. Ada saat ketika ia harus membiarkan gadis itu menjalani kehidupannya sekalipun itu berarti membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Sementara itu, Slaine yang tak menyadari kegelisahan Inaho menutup pintu, berhati-hati agar tidak mengganggu pemuda yang seharusnya beristirahat. Ia pun berjalan ke ruang keluarga, mengambil tas yang ia letakkan di sofa dan bergerak menuju ke dapur. Ia memasukkan juga kotak bekal yang telah disiapkan pemuda itu, menaruh segala peralatan di bak cuci dan meninggalkannya untuk dicuci kelak. Ia berjanji pada diri sendiri bahwa ia akan mencucinya sepulang sekolah.

Melewati dapur, gadis itu menuju ke pintu keluar dengan tergesa-gesa dan memakai sepatunya. Setelahnya ia mendorong gagang pintu dan membukanya keluar. Ia langsung menutup pintu dan begitu ia sudah keluar dari apartemen ia berlari dengan terburu-buru menuju ke lift. Masalahnya, Ia tidak punya banyak waktu lagi, keretanya sebentar lagi datang.

Saking tergesa-gesanya, Slaine bahkan langsung berlari begitu ia keluar dari lift. Ia membuat bapak pengawas apartemen menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihatnya berlari terburu-buru begitu. Bahkan ia masih terus memacu kecepatannya begitu ia keluar dari area apartemen menuju ke stasiun kereta yang berjarak sepuluh menit dari tempatnya tinggal.

Dengan kecepatannya, Slaine pun tiba di daerah pasar yang sudah ramai dengan pembeli. Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melirik kanan kiri, mencari apa yang bisa ia beli sepulang sekolah nanti sebagai bahan makanan. Namun karena tak punya banyak waktu, ia men _scanning_ semuanya dengan cepat dan langsung memutuskan bahwa hari ini ia akan membuat tamagoyaki seperti biasa saja berhubung harga telur sedang murah.

"Slaine-sama!"

Terkejut, Slaine menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara yang memanggilnya. Ia berhenti dan melirik sekelilingnya. Ia rasa tak ada orang yang memanggilnya. Kalau begitu ini pasti android satu itu. "Tharsis?"

Tharsis, android dalam bentuk gantungan _handphone_ memancarkan hawa panas yang membuat Slaine merogoh kantung di rok seragamnya. Ia mengeluarkan _handphone_ beserta gantungannya yang telah memancarkan cahaya merah di sayapnya. Melihatnya, Slaine pun mengerutkan dahi. Warna itu bukan pertanda baik baginya.

"Seorang Orbital Knights mendekat." Android itu berkata. "Dua puluh. Lima belas. Sepuluh…"

"Apa maksudmu?" Slaine bingung dengan perkataan android kelelawarnya. "Siapa mendekat pada siapa?"

"Tiga. Dua. Satu."

Merasakan firasat buruk saat mendengar suara Tharsis, Slaine pun melompat dari tempatnya berpijak menuju ke pinggir toko buah. Ia membuat beberapa orang mengamatinya karena tingkah anehnya. Namun begitu sebuah benda mirip pisau menancap di trotoar tempatnya berpijak dan meledak, kepanikan pun tak terelakkan lagi.

Slaine tidak begitu kaget saat melihat ledakan yang terjadi, baginya kelas para Orbital Knights haruslah seperti itu. Menimbulkan kepanikan, membuat ledakan, yah, mereka memang suka pamer 'kan? Namun, memikirkan bahwa mereka memiliki senjata unik membuatnya terus mengamati senjata berbentuk pisau terbang yang masih menancap di trotoar. Bentuknya masih utuh, ledakan tak memengaruhi senjata tersebut.

"Tharsis! Apa itu?" Gadis itu bertanya, masih mengawasi pisau yang menancap itu. Satu pisau namun di atasnya terdapat beberapa pisau lain yang mengelilingi satu inti. Pisau yang tadi menancap pun kembali pada inti dan berputar bagaikan kincir dengan pisau yang lainnya. Kelihatannya sederhana memang, tapi Slaine yakin selama ini pisau hanya ada di dapur, bukan berputar layaknya baling-baling seperti ini.

"Sirenum." Tharsis menjawab. "Android milik Count Mazurek. Memiliki enam pisau yang mengeliling intinya. Putaran keenam mata pisau tersebut dapat mengakibatkan pusaran angin yang akan menarik benda apa pun masuk ke dalamnya dan setiap benda yang melewati mata pisaunya akan dicacah habis. Mata pisaunya terbuat dari …"

Belum selesai Tharsis berkata, Sirenum, android yang berbentuk seperti pisau mengarahkan keenam mata pisaunya pada Slaine. Melihat benda itu mulai menargetkan dirinya, Slaine pun menjauh dari tempatnya dan berbalik melarikan diri secepat yang ia bisa. Langkah kakinya dipacunya sekuat tenaga walaupun di belakangnya Sirenum terus melayang dan mengejarnya.

Sembari berlari, Tharsis yang telah mengambil wujud kelelawar terus saja terbang sembari menjelaskan padanya spesifikasi Sirenum sehingga Slaine terpaksa menghentikan android bawel itu. Bahkan karena Slaine menyadari bahwa mata pisau itu akan mulai berotasi, Slaine pun memanggil Tharsisnya. "Tharsis! _Flying combat mode_!"

Tharsis memperdengarkan bunyi bip selama beberapa saat. " _Data not found. Request denied."_

" _Hah_?" Slaine balas menatap android satu itu. "Memangnya Kaizuka-san tidak membuat _flying mode?_ Kukira ia menyisipkan semua programnya padamu."

"Master hanya memasukkan _Defense Mode_ pada program."

Mendengar itu, berbagai macam sumpah serapah keluar dari bibir Slaine. Android berbentuk kelelawar albino itu hanya mengedipkan mata lagi dan lagi mendengar umpatan pilotnya. Ia menunggu dengan sabar hingga gadis itu tenang di samping mengawasi musuh yang mengincar mereka.

"Baiklah!" Slaine berkata setelah lebih menguasai dirinya. Tidak punya pilihan dan tidak mau dicacah hidup-hidup gadis itu berkata, "Tharsis! _Defense mode!"_

Tharsis mengedipkan mata mendengar perintah yang ia ketahui. Ia mengganti wujudnya, dari seekor kelelawar albino menjadi pelindung kepala, bahu, juga lengan bagi gadis itu. Ia melingkupi gadis itu dengan plat baja tipis berwarna putih dan bagian mata LEDnya ditempatkan di pelindung kepala Slaine. Walaupun begitu, desain _defense mode_ tidak mengikutsertakan bagian kaki. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Masternya saat menciptakannya.

Slaine sendiri baru menyadari bahwa selama ini _defense mode_ melindungi hampir seluruh bagian atas tubuh juga kepala. Ia agak terkejut saat melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca pertokoan, karena tak mengenali penampilannya. Ia kira _defense mode_ dengan _clear glass_ di matanya akan membuatnya mirip tokoh fiksi yang ia sukai, namun ternyata tidak seperti bayangannya.

"Tharsis, apa dulunya Kaizuka-san penggemar Holy Seira?"

Tharsis memperdengarkan bunyi bip yang khas. "Tidak ada data mengenai itu, Slaine-sama."

"Pulang nanti, aku mau desainnya diganti," komentarnya sembari cemberut. "Ini terlalu kuno, aku tidak suka desain yang masih memperlihatkan kulit seperti ini."

"Kau ingin yang seperti apa, Slaine-sama?"

"Seperti Irongirl kau bisa?"

"Apa itu Irongirl?"

Belum selesai Slaine menjelaskan, gadis itu mulai merasakan pusaran angin yang menarik tubunnya. Melihat putarannya, Slaine yakin bahwa cara terbaik menghindarinya adalah dengan tidak berada di garis lurus yang termasuk ruang lingkup benda itu. Benda itu cukup mirip dengan _speaker_ besar hanya yang dikeluarkan dan ditariknya adalah udara. Dengan kata lain, bila Slaine berada di belakang _speaker_ atau di luar areanya, maka benda itu akan menjadi tidak berbahaya, bukan?

Menyadari hal itu, Slaine pun memikirkan bagaimana caranya masuk ke belakang benda itu. Sayangnya, sulit sekali berada di belakang Sirenum tanpa melewati pusaran angin yang menyedot benda-benda di sekelilingnya. Kalau ia tidak mau terkena tarikan angin, maka ia harus bersembunyi di balik benda yang tidak terpengaruh sekalipun disedot oleh udara.

Dengan cepat, Slaine memutuskan bahwa tempat teraman baginya adalah gang kecil yang terbentuk dari celah di antara dua bangunan toko. Ia pun berlari masuk ke dalam dan meninggalkan Sirenum yang masih berputar. Perkiraannya benar, gaya tarik Sirenum tak cukup kuat untuk menarik satu bangunan utuh.

Sementara itu, sang pemilik Sirenum akhirnya menampakkan wujudnya. Melihat sosok gadis muda yang masuk ke gang sempit yang gelap, ia pun menghentikan putaran Sirenum dan mengarahkan pandangan ke gang. Ia menunjukkan senyum sinis melihat aksi tersebut dan mulai berjalan mengejar si gadis berambut perak platina.

Seiring dengan langkahnya, ia ingat akan perkataan Sang Ratu.

 _"_ _Mazurek."_

 _"_ _Ya, Queen?" Mazurek menundukkan kepala dengan hormat mendengar panggilan ratunya. "Kau memanggilku?"_

 _Ratu Asseylum mengiyakan perkataannya. Ia meminta Mazurek mengangkat kepala sehingga bola mata mereka bertatapan. Setelah posisi mereka sejajar, Ratu dengan bola mata sehijau zamrud itu pun berkata, "Sepertinya negara kita harus berperang, Mazurek. Bangsa yang akan kita hadapi ini ingin mengeksploitasi kekayaan Vers. Mereka menginginkan Aldnoah."_

 _Mendengar kekhawatiran sang Ratu, pemuda berambut ikal cokelat itu pun berkata, "Oh Queen! Apakah perjanjian damai tidak bisa dicapai?"_

 _"_ _Mereka menginginkan hak atas Aldnoah sebagai bagian dari negosiasi damai. Melihat gelagat mereka, aku curiga bahwa mereka akan menggunakannya untuk menghancurkan balik kita." Ratu kembali menjawab. "Laporan dari mata-mata yang mengintai, mereka sudah mengumpulkan amunisi dan siap bergerak saat kita lengah."_

 _Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahi mendengar kabar tidak enak yang didengarnya dari sang ratu. Ia masih berusaha untuk menenangkan sang ratu dengan berkata, "Tapi bukankah kita lebih unggul, Ratu? Kita punya Aldnoah bukan?"_

 _Mendengar jawabannya, sang Ratu menggelengkan kepala. "Walaupun teknologi kita lebih unggul, bangsa mereka punya taktik perang melebihi teknologi kita. Aku khawatir, kita yang terlalu mengandalkan teknologi akan kalah dalam perang ini."_

 _Mau tidak mau, Mazurek setuju bahwa ucapan sang ratu ada benarnya. Terlalu mengandalkan sistem Aldnoah di dalam android, terkadang membuat para Orbital Knights sombong dan lupa bahwa sistem mereka pun punya kelemahan. Ia sadar akan hal itu dan masih berusaha untuk menutupi kelemahannya dengan berbagai cara. Tapi bagaimana dengan yang lain? Apakah yang lain bisa meninggalkan ketergantungan mereka dan menutupi kelemahan?_

 _"_ _Kurasa, kita perlu mulai mengasah diri lagi, Ratu." Mazurek mencoba memberi saran. "Para Orbital Knights perlu mengasah keahlian baru. Masalahnya keahlian kita tidak berubah sejak beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu."_

 _Sang Ratu mengangguk. "Ya. Sudah kuduga, masalahnya dimulai sejak lima ratus tahun yang lalu."_

 _"_ _Ya," Mazurek menggerakkan kepala, "tapi apa maksudmu dengan masalah, Ratu? Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi lima ratus tahun yang lalu yang menjadi sebab dari kehidupan kita yang stagnan ini?"_

 _"_ _Kita berhenti berkembang sejak orang itu memutuskan tinggal di Bumi." Ratu berjalan menuruni tahtanya dan berjalan lurus di atas karpet merahnya. "Kaizuka Inaho."_

 _Mazurek mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar nama yang telah melegenda selama lima ratus tahun lamanya. Ia mengenal nama yang diucapkan sang ratu. Nama itu adalah nama sang pahlawan yang lima ratus tahun lalu membawa kemenangan bagi bangsa Vers. Dalam pimpinannya, bangsa Vers berhasil mengalahkan musuh tanpa kehilangan satu pun Orbital Knightsnya. Berkat itu juga, Vers menjadi negeri yang disegani oleh musuh-musuhnya, karena di Vers ada sang Dewa Kematian berjubah orange, Kaizuka Inaho._

 _"_ _Sang pahlawan?"_

 _Ratu kembali mengangguk. "Andai ia ada di sini."_

 _"_ _Dia masih tinggal di Bumi?" Mazurek mengangkat alis, tak percaya saat mendengarnya. "Di tempat buangan itu?"_

 _Sang ratu hanya mengalihkan perhatiannya sebagai jawaban. Melihatnya Mazurek pun tahu bahwa sang Pahlawan telah meninggalkan negeri mereka dan memilih untuk hidup terasing. Tak heran, mereka tidak pernah mendengar kabar apa pun dari sang pahlawan selama lima ratus tahun ini._

 _"_ _Apa dia tak ingin kembali? Tentunya dia mendengar perang yang akan kita hadapi ,bukan?" mazurek kembali bertanya._

 _"_ _Aku sudah memintanya sendiri secara khusus." Ratu menjawab, "Bahkan aku mengutus Sir Thrillam, Femieanne, Sir Vlad dan Sir Selkinas untuk menjemputnya. Namun ia malah menghancurkan android mereka dan mengirim mereka kembali. Ia benar-benar tak punya niat untuk pulang ke negerinya."_

 _"_ _Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak punya niat?" pemuda itu bertanya-tanya. "Dia yang seorang pahlawan tak mungkin meninggalkan negerinya seperti itu."_

 _"_ _Tidak." ratu menggelengkan kepala. "Kenyataannya ia tidak kembali. Selama gadis itu masih hidup, ia takkan pernah kembali."_

 _"_ _Gadis?" mazurek menatap Ratu dengan tidak percaya. "Gadis apa? Apa hubungannya dengan Kaizuka Inaho?"_

 _"_ _Dia terobsesi pada seorang gadis, entah bagaimana caranya hingga ia tak dapat meninggalkan tempatnya di Bumi," jawab Ratu. "Selama lima ratus tahun."_

 _Mazurek tertegun mendengar jawaban Ratu. Ia tidak salah dengarkah? Seorang pahlawan yang menjadi legenda dan menyelamatkan Vers terobsesi pada seorang gadis? Gadis macam apa yang bisa membuat sang pahlawan terobsesi? Apakah karena itu ia meninggalkan negerinya? Karena itu ia memilih untuk hidup di Bumi? Karena gadis itu ada di Bumi?_

 _"_ _Ini… tidak mungkin," kata Mazurek sembari menggelengkan kepala. "Kaizuka Inaho… tak mungkin seperti itu."_

 _Ratu pun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Awalnya aku juga tak menyangka bahwa obsesinya pada gadis itu bisa sampai seperti ini, namun melihat apa yang terjadi pada Orbital Knights yang kukirimkan, kurasa jawabannya sudah jelas."_

 _"_ _Kalau begitu, biar aku sendiri yang menjemputnya," Mazurek mengejar Ratu hingga tiba di sisinya. "Utus aku, Ratu Asseylum. Aku akan menyeret Kaizuka Inaho kembali."_

 _"_ _Percuma, Kaizuka Inaho takkan kembali bila gadis itu masih ada." Ratu menundukkan kepala, tampak sedih. "Ia tak akan beranjak selama gadis itu masih hidup."_

 _Mazurek menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tak suka bila harus menghabisi seorang gadis. Tapi gadis yang membuat sang pahlawan terobsesi ini pasti telah memperdayanya sehingga sang pahlawan tak berkutik. Gadis ini pastilah gadis yang jahat._

 _Ia pernah mendengar bahwa di Bumi ada semacam komunitas yang disebut penyihir. Komunitas itu umumnya terdiri dari wanita yang mempelajari ilmu dan jampi-jampi untuk digunakan pada orang lain. Mereka adalah wanita jahat yang pekerjaannya memperdaya laki-laki untuk dimanfaatkan. Pastilah gadis ini adalah salah satunya._

 _"_ _Akan kuhabisi gadis itu." Mazurek bersumpah. "Dan akan kuseret Kaizuka Inaho kembali."_

Mazurek kembali fokus begitu Sirenum miliknya ditembak oleh seseorang. Ia menghentikan lamunannya dan kembali sadar pada apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Gadis itu masuk ke dalam celah di antara dua bangunan dan belum menunjukkan dirinya. Jadi siapa yang menembaki Sirenum hingga Sirenum berhenti berputar? Gadis itukah? Baginya gadis kecil itu tidak berbahaya. Dengan android yang bahkan bukan sebuah senjata hanya berupa armor, apa susahnya?

Ia pun memerintahkan Sirenum berpencar menjadi enam pisau dan masuk ke dalam celah tersebut. Sirenum pun mengedarkan keenam mata pisau dan dengan cepat menuju pada satu titik. Tak berapa jauh dari tempatnya berpijak, gadis kecil dengan armor itu muncul dan harus menghindari keenam pisau yang menyerangnya.

Ia terpaku sejenak saat melihat kegesitan gadis itu. Betapa lincahnya, mengelak dengan cepat di saat pisau nyaris mengenai bagian kiri lehernya, ataupun mengangkat kaki di saat yang diperlukan, bersalto ke belakang, menggunakan tiang listrik sebagai pijakan dan menendang jatuh salah satu mata pisau Sirenum. Semua dilakukannya secara manual, tanpa android.

Sikap lengahnya membuat ia tak menyadari laser yang diarahkan pada kakinya. Berkat itu ia jatuh terduduk sementara si gadis berambut perak itu berlari ke arahnya. Ia khawatir dan hendak merogoh senjata lain yang ia sembunyikan di balik jubah. Namun sebelum ia melakukannya gadis itu sudah menempatkan kedua tangan di kepalanya dan langsung melompatinya begitu saja.

` " _Hopla_!" Slaine berseru ketika ia berhasil melompati pemuda itu. Ia menoleh dan langsung memacu kecepatannya kembali begitu melihat bahwa keenam mata pisau itu masih mengejarnya. Matanya kembali menatap ke depan dan sekuat tenaga gadis itu kembali berlari.

"Slaine-sama, melompati seseorang seperti itu tidak sopan," kata android di kepalanya. "Master melarang keras tindakanmu sebelumnya."

"Kau tidak berhak mengataiku begitu, Tharsis!" Slaine balas menjawab. "Kalau aku tidak melakukannya kita akan jadi daging atau besi cacah di dalam."

Melihat gadis itu melompatinya begitu saja, Mazurek merasa darah di kepalanya mendidih. Gadis kecil itu, berani sekali mempermainkannya, dipikirnya Mazurek tidak berbahaya sehingga ia berani melompati dirinya seperti papan lompatan. Kemarahan ini membuatnya bangkit berdiri dengan menahan rasa sakit di kakinya dan mengejar gadis itu. Untunglah ia sudah terlatih sebagai seorang prajurit sehingga rasa sakit di kaki tidak melambatkan upayanya untuk mengejar si gadis.

Sementara saat melihat Mazurek mengejar dengan kecepatan penuh, Slaine menunjuk pemuda itu dan berkata, "Bukannya kau bilang kaki adalah kelemahannya?"

Tharsis, yang menyadari bahwa dirinyalah yang diajak bicara kembali berkata dalam bentuk armor, "Berdasarkan data lima ratus tahun yang lalu, ya."

"Lima ratus tahun yang lalu?" Slaine ingin menjerit mendengarnya. "Kau memberikanku data lima ratus tahun lalu? Apa kalian berharap data lima ratus tahun yang lalu masih valid?"

"Tidak." Tharsis kembali menjawab. "Tapi tidak ada _update_ data terbaru, Slaine-sama."

Slaine menggelengkan kepala, tidak paham lagi dengan android satu itu. Entah memang benda buatan Kaizuka Inaho tak bisa diandalkan atau ia yang tidak tahu cara menggunakannya, yang jelas ia tak bisa memerintah android ini seperti Rayet. Masih saja ada kendala seperti data tidak ditemukan atau program Kaizuka Inaho melarangnya untuk itu.

"Setelah ini, aku harus menambahkan _combat mode_ padamu, Tharsis!" Slaine berkata sembari berlari. "Ingatkan aku nanti!"

Tidak menjawab, android satu itu malah menggerakkan tangan Slaine lagi dan kali ini menyerang salah satu mata pisau yang diarahkan padanya dengan tembakan pada lengan. Tembakannya tidak berhasil menjatuhkan pisau itu anehnya, berbeda dengan android Femieanne yang dapat ditembak jatuh. Hal ini membuat Slaine menghentikan langkahnya selama sesaat. Alih-alih berlari lurus, gadis itu kembali menikung dan masuk ke jalan kecil di samping toko sayur. Ia pun naik ke atas box sampah, memanjat tiang listrik dan melompat hingga tiba di atap tenda milik tukang sayur. Untung beratnya tidak seberapa, karena tenda si tukang sayur sedikit oleng saat ia menjejakkan kaki.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Slaine-sama?" Tharsis bertanya ketika melihat dengan lincahnya sang pilot mengangkat tubuhnya. Dari tenda ke balkon, dari balkon memanjat talang hingga akhirnya tiba di atap. Ia ragu masternya sekalipun akan bisa melakukannya tanpa bantuan Sky Carrier.

"Aku mencari tempat tinggi." Slaine menjawab. "Untuk menghancurkan pisaunya."

"Berada di dalam gang lebih baik, banyak sudut mati yang membuat pisaunya tidak bisa bergerak maksimal."

"Kita pun tidak bisa bergerak maksimal," Slaine menjawab. Lalu ia mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada Mazurek, "Berbeda bila di sini."

Nyaris saja Mazurek terpesona dengan cara bergerak gadis itu. Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis kecil bergerak begitu lincah, memanjat dan melompat? Ia baru pertama kali ini melihat sosok gadis yang begitu aktif bergerak seperti ini. Hanya dua detik ia memandang dan tahu-tahu gadis itu sudah ada di atap. Sky Carrier sekalipun butuh waktu untuk mengaktifkan mesin dan membawa ke atap, tapi gadis itu bahkan tidak menggunakan Sky Carrier untuk membawanya naik.

Menyipitkan mata, Mazurek sadar bukan saatnya kagum pada gadis itu. Ia tahu bahwa saat ini gadis itu sedang mengarahkan tembakan padanya. Hanya saja, ia yakin keenam pisaunya masih mengikuti gadis itu, dan akan terus mengejar hingga mendapatkan sasarannya. Karena itu mengikuti si gadis, Mazurek pun mengaktifkan Sky Carrier pada kakinya dan meloncat ke atap seperti gadis berambut perak platina ini.

Pisau mendekat, tembakan Slaine yang tadinya mengarah pada Mazurek kini diarahkan pada pisau yang mengincarnya. Dengan laser Tharsis, ia menembak namun tak berhasil menjatuhkan pisau walaupun berhasil mengenainya. Ia yakin ini bukan salah akurasi menembaknya.

"Lasernya terlalu lemah!" protes gadis itu pada si android. "Bagaimana aku harus bertarung?"

"Laser beam bukan untuk bertarung, Slaine-sama."

Slaine mulai bosan dengan perkataan yang intinya hampir mirip, mau protes pun ia malas. Ia tidak lagi berjuang menembaki satu persatu pisau yang mengarah padanya, kali ini ia lebih memilih untuk diam dan menurunkan tangan. Melihat aksinya, Tharsis berkata, " _Shield activated. Confirm 50% progress_!"

"Tidak!" gadis itu berkata lagi, "Singkirkan _Shield_ -mu, Tharsis!"

Tharsis berkedip, namun tidak membantah. " _Action canceled_."

Mazurek yang telah tiba di atap ruko yang sama mengerutkan dahi melihat gadis di hadapannya diam tak bergerak sementara keenam mata pisaunya masih bergerak tertuju pada gadis itu. Perasaannya tidak enak saat melihat aksi diam si gadis. Ia mengira-ngira, apa yang direncanakannya sekarang?

Tepat sepersekian detik sebelum mata pisaunya menghujam tubuhnya, gadis berambut perak itu menunduk, mengelak dan mempercepat langkahnya. Ia berlari, ke arah Mazurek dengan cepat membuat mata pemuda itu terbelalak saat melihatnya. Dengan panik, ia pun berkata, "Sirenum! _Whirlwind mode!"_

Gadis yang hendak mendekat itu terkejut saat merasakan tubuhnya ditarik ke belakang oleh tangan yang tak terlihat. Ia menoleh dan melihat bahwa keenam mata pisau yang menyebar, kini kembali ke posisi melingkar dan menghasilkan gaya tarik angin yang menyedot benda apa pun di dekatnya. Gaya tarikan itu pun semakin lama semakin kuat hingga membuat keramik-keramik penutup lantai atap di sekitarnya beterbangan ke sana kemari. Beberapa yang masuk ke dalam lingkaran, akan dihancurkan langsung saat melewatinya.

Menyadari bahwa suatu saat nanti ia akan terbawa arus pusaran, kecuali ia bisa meloloskan diri membuat Slaine kembali berpikir keras. Ia mengangap dirinya tengah terjebak di dalam lumpur hisap. Bedanya, lumpur hisap akan semakin kuat menarik bila ia bergerak, tapi gaya tarik android satu ini sudah kuat dan bila ia tidak berpegangan pada semacam tahanan maka ia takkan selamat. Bagaimana baiknya?

Mencari-cari benda yang dapat dijadikan penahan, ia pun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Mazurek yang masih berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Tunggu! Kenapa dia masih bisa berdiri tegak? Bukankah semua benda harusnya tertarik ke arah senjata di belakangnya? Lalu bagaimana caranya pemuda di depannya itu tetap dapat berdiri tegak sekalipun ada pusaran angin sebesar ini di depannya?

Tak punya pilihan, Slaine pun mencoba mendekat. Sekuat tenaganya ia berusaha mengalahkan gaya tarik android di belakang dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Mazurek. Ia bahkan membuat pemuda itu mundur selangkah karena melihat tekadnya dan mengarahkan benda senapan pada kepala Slaine. Ia menarik pelatuk, bersiap menembak bila gadis itu semakin mendekat.

Herannya, gadis berambut perak itu tak tampak ketakutan saat melihat moncong senjata yang diarahkan ke kepalanya. Manik sebiru lautan itu menatapnya tanpa ragu dan mengulurkan tangannya hingga Mazurek terpaksa menarik pelatuk. Ia menembak berkali-kali dan mengenai kepala gadis itu, namun sesuatu menembak tangannya sehingga senapan itu terjatuh dan di saat yang sama Slaine berhasil meraih ujung bajunya.

Lagi-lagi Mazurek terkejut. Ia kehilangan senapannya karena tangannya ditembak. Karena itu ia tak punya pilihan lain selain membiarkan gadis itu menarik ujung bajunya dan merangkak naik.

"Sudah kuduga," kata Slaine begitu kakinya menjejak di antara kaki Mazurek. Ia berdiri dekat sekali dengan pemuda yang lebih tinggi sekepala darinya. "Gaya tarikan tidak mempengaruhimu. Kau menggunakan sesuatu pada kakimu yang membuatmu tetap berdiri tegak."

Gawat! Ini gawat! Dengan keberadaan gadis itu di dekatnya, Mazurek merasa tak nyaman. Gadis berambut perak platina itu membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan aneh. Namun ia mengabaikan semuanya itu dan berteriak untuk pada androidnya. "Sirenum! _Disperse!"_

Perintah itu membuat si gadis tak lama-lama berada di dekatnya. Dalam sekejap mata, gadis itu berpindah ke belakang kepalanya dan langsung melompati atap menuju ke arah gedung yang lebih tinggi di samping. Lagi-lagi tanpa Sky Carrier gadis itu berpijak pada raling balkon, berpegangan pada talang dan mengangkat dirinya naik. Kedengarannya banyak yang gadis itu lakukan, tapi dengan cekatan, gadis itu hanya membutuhkan waktu dua detik hingga akhirnya ia tiba di ujung atap yang lebih tinggi.

Begitu sampai, Slaine kembali mengarahkan lasernya, kali ini pada penyangga tangki air yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang Sirenum. Mazurek tak mengambil pusing soal itu karena mengira gadis itu hanya akan menembak Sirenum. Ia tahu, tembakan laser gadis itu takkan bisa melukai Sirenumnya. Maka itu ia membiarkan Sirenum berpencar dan mengarah pada gadis itu.

Sadar bahwa _laser beam_ Tharsis tak bisa melumpuhkan mata pisau Sirenum, Slaine mendecak dengan kesal. Ia harus memutar otak kembali untuk menghentikan pisau-pisau yang terarah padanya, mengelak saja tidak cukup. Tenaganya akan habis terkuras hanya untuk mengelak dan berlari.

Tepat saat mata pisau itu akan mengenainya, dari kejauhan seseorang menembak jatuh satu pisau milik Mazurek. Begitu juga dengan mata pisau lain yang akan mengenai Slaine. Jatuhnya dua buah mata pisau membuat Mazurek menghentikan pisaunya dan memint androidnya untuk bergabung kembali.

Slaine yang melihat dua mata pisau itu dijatuhkan membuatnya menoleh pada Tharsis. "Wow! Kukira lasermu hanya untuk _Defense Mode_ saja, Tharsis!"

"Memang hanya _defense mode_." Tharsis menjawab. "Tembakan barusan bukan berasal dariku, Slaine-sama."

"Lalu siapa?"

"Dari…"

Belum selesai Tharsis menjawab, pusaran angin kembali membuat perhatian Slaine teralih. Ia menatap kembali pada Sirenum yang berputar. Melihat ini, Slaine pun mengarahkan tangannya pada keempat tiang yang menyangga tangki air di atap.

Tharsis tidak berbicara walaupun ia tak mengerti apa yang hendak gadis itu lakukan. Ia membiarkan gadis berambut perak platina itu mengarahkan _laser beam_ di tangan pada salah satu dari kaki penyangga tangki air yang kini berdiri di samping Sirenum. Tiang-tiang tangki itu tidak terpengaruh pusaran angin yang dibuat Sirenum karena berada di sampingnya. Hal inilah yang dilihat Slaine sebagai keuntungan besar.

Dengan cekatan, gadis itu mengarahkan telapak tangannya dan menembak dua tiang penyangga tangki dan satu tembakan untuk membuat tangki itu goyah. Melihat tembakan yang tak mengenai Sirenum, Mazurek mengira bahwa gadis itu tidak punya akurasi saat menembak sehingga tembakannya salah sasaran. Kalau saja ia menyadari sasaran Slaine, tentu ia akan memindahkan androidnya dari tempat itu. Karena yang sebenarnya diincar Slaine adalah jatuhnya tangki air lengkap dengan isinya di atas Sirenum.

Slaine menyaksikan tanpa berkedip saat tangki terlepas dari penyangganya, melayang turun secara terbalik hingga akhirnya jatuh menimpa Sirenum. Android satu itu masih mencoba menggerakkan mata pisaunya, namun aliran air membuat mata pisau tak dapat mengontak inti. Keenam mata pisau itu menggelepar di lantai sebelum akhirnya berhenti bergerak. Setelah melihat itu barulah Slaine turun ke hadapan Mazurek.

"Kau menang, gadis kecil." Mazurek merentangkan tangannya saat melihat gadis itu mendekat. Ia tak percaya bahwa gadis yang disangkanya tak berdaya ini sanggup mengalahkannya. "Habisi aku!"

Alih-alih menghabisinya seperti permintaan Mazurek, gadis itu malah bertanya. "Kenapa kau menyerangku?"

"Kenapa?" mazurek tertawa mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Tidakkah mereka mengatakannya padamu? Tidakkah mereka bilang bahwa keberadaanmu membuat pahlawan kami tidak bisa pergi dari Bumi dan menetap di tempat seburuk ini?"

Slaine menatap pemuda itu. "Femieanne mengatakan hal yang mirip, tapi pada intinya kalian hanya ingin menyeretnya pulang karena ia diminta berperang."

"Benar!" Mazurek menganggukkan kepala mendengar ucapan gadis di hadapannya. "Bangsa kami berada dalam ancaman bangsa lain dan kami membutuhkan Kaizuka Inaho untuk kembali memimpin kami menghadapi ancaman tersebut. Kami membutuhkan sang Dewa Kematian berjubah orange yang ditakuti musuh-musuhnya."

"Apa kalian tidak bisa melawan bangsa lain tanpanya?"

Alis Mazurek terangkat saat mendengarnya, " _Hah_ , seperti yang kuduga, kau mencoba membujukku untuk tak membawanya. Kau memang harus dimusnahkan bila kami menginginkan pahlawan kami kembali."

"Kalian memusnahkanku pun tak ada gunanya," jawab gadis itu. "Bukan keberadaanku yang menahan Kaizuka-san di Bumi. Membunuhku takkan ada artinya."

"Kau mencoba memperdayaku, aku tak mau dengar."

"Kaizuka-san punya orang yang ditunggunya selama lima ratus tahun," jawab Slaine. "Bila kalian menyeretnya pulang, ia takkan bisa bertemu dengan orang itu lagi. Makanya aku takkan mengizinkan kalian membawanya."

" _Oh_! Ada orang lain lagi rupanya." Mazurek kini mulai tertarik. "Kalau begitu katakan! Siapa lagi komplotanmu? Biar kutambahkan dan kulaporkan pada Ratu agar dimusnahkan juga."

"Kenapa kalian harus memusnahkannya?" Gadis itu berteriak mendengar ucapan Mazurek. "Kalian menyeret Kaizuka-san dengan memusnahkan orang yang dicintainya, kalian pikir dengan begitu ia mau kembali pada kalian? Mau memimpin bangsa kalian? Bangsa yang sudah merampas apa yang ia cintai?"

Mazurek diam mendengar teriakan Slaine. Ini sedikit beda dengan perkataan sang Ratu. Sang pahlawan tidak mencintai seorang gadis, sang pahlawan hanya terobsesi dan yang perlu dilakukannya hanya menghilangkan obsesi itu sehingga sang pahlawan dapat kembali ke negerinya. Tak ada yang mengatakan padanya bahwa sang pahlawan mencintai gadis itu. Selama ini ia mengira sang pahlawan justru telah diperdaya oleh seorang gadis dan bukan mencintainya.

"Dia menunggu wanita itu hingga lima ratus tahun," kata Slaine. Manik sebiru lautan itu menatap Mazurek dengan marah. "Kalau kalian memusnahkan wanita itu lagi, ia akan menunggu dan menghabiskan waktunya lagi selama lima ratus tahun lamanya. Ia sudah menyia-nyiakan waktunya untuk menanti wanita itu. Kenapa kalian harus memaksanya kembali? Tidakkah itu sama saja dengan pemaksaan? Kalian bahkan tak menghargai perasaannya lalu untuk apa ia menghargai bangsa kalian? Kenapa ia harus bertarung untuk bangsa yang akan melenyapkan orang yang ia kasihi?"

Perkataan dan tuduhan yang bertubi-tubi itu membuat Mazurek tertegun. Ia tak pernah mendengar hal ini. Bukankah gadis itu memperdayanya selama lima ratus tahun? Bukankah gadis itu yang membuat Kaizuka Inaho tertahan di sini?

"Kau hanya memperdayaku saja."

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak." Slaine menjawab. "Aku tidak memaksa."

"Bunuh saja aku!" Mazurek berteriak padanya. "Daripada harus diperdaya dengan kata-kata seorang penyihir lebih baik aku mati."

"Aku membiarkanmu hidup," ujar Slaine sembari menatapnya, "karena aku ingin kau menghentikan bangsamu. Tapi kalau kau masih keras kepala…"

Mazurek menatap manik sebiru lautan itu. Gadis yang awalnya ia kira hanya gadis lemah, kini membuatnya gentar.

"Aku sendiri yang akan menyingkirkan bangsa kalian dari muka bumi."

Setelah mengatakan itu, si gadis berjalan melewatinya. Ia tak menoleh lagi, sementara Mazurek diam di tempatnya. Gadis itu terus berjalan melewati atap, lalu turun dengan melompati atap tanpa kesulitan. Ia pun tiba di tanah setelah lebih dulu mendarat pada tenda tukang sayur dan berhasil menginjakkan kaki di tanah dengan bunyi berdebum pelan.

Begitu ia tiba di tanah, Tharsis kembali ke bentuk kelelawarnya dan berkedip meminta perhatian. "Tidak ada kerusakan internal, pada bagian eksternal hanya ada benturan sebesar dua puluh persen."

Slaine mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar androidnya bicara. "Itu ucapan selamatmu setelah aku memenangkan pertempuran?"

Tharsis kembali berkedip, tidak mengerti pertanyaan Slaine.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak suka." Slaine memprotes. Ia mengangkat kedua sayap si kelelawar dan mempertemukan kedua sayap itu dengan telapak tangannya. " _High five!"_

" _High five_?"

Slaine mengangguk. "Setiap kali kau mendeteksi keberhasilan seseorang, rentangkan kedua sayapmu seperti tadi dan serukan _'High five'_ pada seseorang. Maka orang itu akan membalas dengan menepuk sayapmu seperti yang kulakukan dan berkata ' _High five'_ juga. Coba ulangi!"

"Apa ini sejenis ancaman?"

"Tidak! Ini bukan ancaman. Bagian mana yang membuatmu mengira bahwa ini ancaman?" Slaine balas bertanya dengan jengkel. "Ayo! Coba ulangi!"

Mendengar perintah, Tharsis pun merekam kegiatan tadi dan berbuat seperti yang diperintahkan padanya. Ia merentangkan sayap, berseru ' _High five'_ dengan suara mesinnya dan dijawab oleh pilotnya dengan perkataan yang sama. Lalu sang pilot pun menepukkan tangannya pada Tharsis dan dengan gembira memeluk android satu itu. Sekali lagi, Slaine membuat Tharsis mendeteksi ancaman terhadap android satu itu.

" _Threat detected_."

"Oh, diamlah!" Slaine menjawab sambil tetap memeluk android satu itu. "Ini bukan ancaman, tahu?"

Tharsis menggerakkan kepalanya dengan bingung. Bukan ancaman? Jadi melingkarkan lengan seolah hendak meremukkan tubuhnya ini bukan ancaman? Lalu dikategorikan sebagai apa tindakan Slaine-sama ini?

Android satu itu masih kebingungan dengan ancaman dan bukan ancaman. Makanya ia sampai tak merasakan adanya ancaman lain yang lebih berbahaya dibanding sekedar pelukan yang Slaine berikan padanya. Ia baru menyadari ancaman itu ketika ada peluru yang ditembakkan dan lewat di atas kepala sang pilot membentur tiang listrik di belakang mereka. Sontak, kedua pasang mata langsung terarah pada sosok si penembak.

"Jangan bergerak!"

Slaine tidak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat di hadapannya. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut sehitam arang dan mata sipit mengarahkan senjata ke arahnya. Ia mengenal pemuda ini tentu saja, namun ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan cara seperti ini.

"Jangan bergerak!"

Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin. Pemuda ini tidak mungkin terlibat. Pemuda ini 'kan hanya ketua OSIS di sekolahnya? Pemuda ini… bukan bangsa Vers 'kan?

"Harklight-senpai?"

…

 _t.b.c_

 _Thank you for reading :D_

 _If you mind, please leave a review so I can make it better._


	13. Chapter 13

_Authors Note:_

 _Fujoshi desu xD : tengkyu buat kesabaran menunggu, seperti yang ane bilang, sabtu minggu biasanya sedikit lebih cepet, so, pls enjoy satu chapter lagi buat mengakhiri hari ini :D_

 _And for all of you: thank you for reading this fanfic. I hope you also enjoy this chapter_ _J_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aldnoah Zero** not mine

 **Obsession** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gender Bender, Fem!Slaine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy !_**

 **Chapter 13: A sick person**

Kaizuka Inaho tidak bisa tidur. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya memandang ke langit-langit kamarnya. Sudah beberapa detik berlalu sejak Slaine meninggalkan apartemen dan ia masih belum mengantuk juga. Matanya masih belum mau terpejam betapa pun upayanya untuk mengistirahatkannya.

Sulit memang bagi seseorang sepertinya yang terbiasa melakukan aktivitas dan tidur beberapa jam saja bila diminta untuk beristirahat hampir seharian penuh. Berbaring di tempat tidur sepanjang hari pun hanya menambah penderitaannya, belum lagi kantuk tak juga menyerangnya. Ia sendiri tak tahu, bagaimana caranya ia menghabiskan waktu hingga Slaine pulang nanti.

Inaho berpikir mungkin membayangkan kawanan domba putih dapat membantu meringankan penderitaannya. Ia sedang mencoba menghitung satu per satu kawanan hewan berbulu lembut itu ketika Sleipnir berkedip. Android satu itu pun langsung bergerak ke sisi masternya dan berkata, "Master! Satu Orbital Knight terdeteksi."

" _Oh…"_ gumam Inaho begitu mendengar laporan Sleipnir, tak terlalu terkejut. "Di mana mereka?"

"Seratus meter dari apartemen, di area pertokoan yang dilalui Slaine-sama bila menuju ke stasiun." Sleipnir kembali menjawab. "Jaraknya pun semakin mendekati Slaine-sama."

Mendengar nama Slaine disebut, selimut yang sebelumnya disampirkan oleh gadis itu di tubuhnya langsung digeser ke samping ranjang. Pemuda itu sendiri turun dari tempat tidur dan mulai melangkah diikuti androidnya. Ia mengganti bajunya dulu sebelum berjalan ke laci meja kerja yang ada di dalam kamar. Diambilnya beberapa peralatan dari sana sebelum keluar dari kamarnya.

Mendeteksi gerakan Inaho, android berwarna jingga itu berkedip dan melayang di samping pemuda itu. "Slaine-sama bilang, ia tak mengizinkanmu beraktivitas yang berat-berat, Master."

"Yah, aku takkan beraktivitas yang berat-berat." Inaho menjawab sembari mengambil Sky Carrier yang ia sembunyikan di balik lemari sepatu.

"Juga dilarang keluar rumah!"

" _Oh…"_ Inaho bergumam, "segera hapus perintahnya dari programmu, Sleipnir. Aku sudah bosan berada di dalam rumah selama dua minggu ini."

" _Confirm request. Deleting previous request. Confirm Main Pilot order_." Sleipnir kembali berkata. " _Request has been deleted._ "

"Bagus," Inaho kembali berkata sembari membuka pintu apartemen dan mengenakan Sky Carrier pada kakinya. "Lalu, siapa lawan kita kali ini?"

…

Sesuai laporan yang diberikan Sleipnir, tak jauh dari apartemen mereka memang terjadi kepanikan. Inaho melihat dari atas dan menyaksikan semuanya. Ia menduga awalnya karena android itu dilepaskan dan meledak sehingga beberapa orang mengiranya sebagai aksi teror dan berlari ketakutan. Ia menilai kondisi ini tidak terlalu menguntungkan, justru ia khawatir media massa akan segera berdatangan dan memberitakan daerah ini. Bila ini terjadi, maka area ini akan terekspose dan bukan masalah bagi Orbital Knights untuk menemukannya nanti.

"Master, Tharsis melaporkan bahwa pertarungan sedang berlangsung," jawab Sleipnir. "Di gang sempit di antara toko daging dan toko ikan."

Inaho menggerakkan kakinya dan memacu Sky Carriernya untuk menuju ke arah yang diinformasikan oleh Sleipnir. Seperti katanya, gang sempit memang benar-benar sesuai dengan deskripsinya. Ruang gerak pun tak banyak di sana dan menyembunyikan diri sambil mengawasi hampir mustahil dilakukan olehnya.

Oleh karena itu, Inaho memutuskan bahwa yang terbaik adalah bersembunyi di salah satu bangunan yang mengarah ke gang tersebut. Dengan cara ini, ia dapat bertempur tanpa diketahui oleh gadis itu. Masalahnya, ia tidak mau ketahuan bila ia keluar rumah dan sedang mengoperasikan androidnya. Tertangkap basah oleh Slaine bahwa ia keluar rumah dan melawan Orbital Knights sangat buruk konsekuensinya dibandingkan disadari keberadaannya oleh Mazurek.

Lagipula, seperti kata Slaine, tubuhnya masih dalam tahap pemulihan dan mata kirinya tidak bisa dipakai. Bila ia bertarung secara langsung saat ini, hanya akan memperbesar potensi kekalahan yang terjadi. Namun ia juga tidak dapat membiarkan Slaine bertarung sendiran dengan android yang hanya dilengkapi oleh _Defense mode_. Ia tahu benar bahwa _mode_ itu hanya untuk melindungi diri dan bukan bertarung. Karena itu ia memutuskan untuk membantu Slaine tanpa terlihat sehingga ia memilih bangunan yang berada di belakang Slaine, agar gadis itu tak dapat melihatnya.

"Sleipnir!" Inaho memanggil androidnya begitu mereka sudah mendarat di atap salah satu bangunan. Ia mengubah bentuk androidnya menjadi sebuah senapan laras panjang berwarna jingga dan mengenakan _google_ di matanya untuk mendapatkan akurasi menembak. Begitu sudah mendapatkan sasarannya, jemarinya menarik pelatuk dan ia melepaskan tembakan.

Pelurunya memang berhasil mengenai salah satu pisau milik Sirenum. Namun, peluru tersebut tampaknya tak terlalu berpengaruh untuknya walaupun cukup untuk menjatuhkannya selama sesaat. Paling tidak ia cukup memberikan waktu bagi Slaine untuk berlari dan bersembunyi sebelum keenam pisau itu menemukannya lagi.

Karena peluru tak berpengaruh, Inaho hendak mengganti senjatanya sebelum Sirenum kembali berputar dan menyerang Slaine. Namun ia menghentikan tindakannya begitu ia melihat Slaine dengan gesit menghindari pisau-pisau tersebut. Betapa cepatnya gadis itu bergerak sekalipun tengah mengenakan armor Tharsis. Melihatnya membuat Inaho tertegun selama beberapa detik sebelum menyadari bahwa tidak seharusnya ia terkagum-kagum.

"Kecepatan,"gumam Inaho saat melihat gadis itu mengelak. "Ketepatan mengambil keputusan," ucapnya lagi ketika melihat gadis itu menembak kaki Mazurek. Lalu ketika gadis itu berlari dan melompati Mazurek yang berlutut dengan menjadikan kepalanya sebagai penyangga untuk melompat, Inaho mendecak kesal. "Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu, Slaine! Itu tidak sopan! Katakan padanya bahwa aku melarang keras tindakan itu, Tharsis!"

Sesuai perintahnya, Tharsis menyampaikan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. Ia melihat gadis itu dan androidnya kembali berdebat sembari berlari sebelum menoleh ke belakang. Dari tempatnya berada, Inaho dapat melihat bahwa Mazurek sudah bangkit kembali dan siap menyerang Slaine. Ia pun kembali bersiaga dengan Sleipnir di tangannya.

Herannya, sudah tahu ia berada dalam posisi bahaya, gadis satu itu masih saja mengomel-ngomel pada androidnya. Inaho hanya mendengarkan dari sinyal yang dipancarkan Tharsis dan diterima oleh Sleipnir. Gadis satu itu berdebat karena minimnya fungsi pada android yang selalu menemaninya itu. Pulang nanti, sepertinya Inaho akan berpura-pura tidur saja sebelum gadis itu memintanya menambahkan _combat mode_ pada Tharsis.

Saat Mazurek sudah berada di depan gadis itu, perhatian Inaho pun kembali fokus. Di tangannya, Sleipnir mengambil bentuk _laser shooter_ dan ia siap membidik. Namun sebelum ia sempat menembak, gadis berambut perak platina itu lagi-lagi memukaunya dengan aksinya memanjat atap rumah berlantai dua tanpa bantuan Sky Carrier. Betapa ringan dan lincahnya gadis itu bergerak hingga akhirnya gadis itu menjejakkan kaki dengan selamat di atap bangunan. Inaho sampai lupa bahwa seharusnya ia menembak jatuh Sirenum karena ulah gadis itu.

Sama. Seperti halnya Slaine lima ratus tahun yang lalu, kemampuan gerak gadis itu tidak berubah. Begitu cepat, begitu ringan, bahkan melebihi kemampuan Sleipnir sendiri. Inaho tak mengerti bagaimana gadis itu bisa bergerak seperti itu. Diteliti seperti apa pun, hasilnya hanya akan membuatnya terpukau tanpa pernah mengerti alasannya. Dan melihat Mazurek yang hanya diam mematung, Inaho tahu bahwa Orbital Knights itu pun menyadari hal yang sama.

Tak lama, Mazurek pun bergerak kembali dengan Sirenumnya. Melihat ini, Inaho pun menggerakkan Sky Carriernya dan menuju ke atap bangunan lain untuk mendapatkan pandangan yang lebih baik. Saat ia tiba di atap bangunan lain, android satu itu kembali berputar dan menghasilkan pusaran angin. Tak dapat dikalahkan bila ditembak dari depan memang, namun bila ditembak dari belakang, android itu sama lemahnya dengan Hellas.

Ia pun bersiap menembak, namun begitu melihat bahwa Mazurek mengarahkan senapan ke kepala gadis itu, sasarannya pun berganti. Sleipnir diarahkannya pada tangan Mazurek dan ia langsung menembak tangan pemuda itu tanpa belas kasihan. Berkat itu, Mazurek langsung menjatuhkan senapan yang dipegangnya sehingga Slaine dapat berpegangan pada pemuda itu.

Rasa tidak suka muncul begitu ia melihat Slaine berada begitu dekat dengan pemuda satu itu. Untunglah Slaine tidak terlalu lama berpegangan dan lebih memilih untuk melompat ke atap gedung lain. Sekali lagi gadis itu memanjat dengan ringan dan berhasil tiba di atap sembari mengarahkan _laser beam_ Tharsis pada Sirenum.

Tidak. Bukan pada Sirenum. Inaho tahu apa yang diincar gadis itu. Karena itu saat Mazurek memecah Sirenum kembali, Inaho kembali menembak. Kali ini ia tidak menggunakan peluru biasa, peluru yang digunakannya sudah dilapis oleh baja yang lebih kuat dari bahan pembuat Sirenum. Berkat itu, dua dari mata pisau Sirenum berhasil dijatuhkan dan membuat Mazurek kembali memanggil androidnya.

Saat Sirenum bersatu dan menghasilkan putaran angin, saat itulah Slaine menembak. Bersamaan dengan tembakan Slaine, Inaho juga memasukkan empat tembakan lain pada inti Sirenum. Dengan keenam mata pisau, pelurunya mungkin hanya akan dicacah habis oleh Sirenum. Namun berhubung yang tersisa hanya empat mata pisau, putaran yang dihasilkan pun tidak begitu mematikan. Memasukkan empat buah tembakan saja dapat mengacaukan rotasi android satu itu.

Tangki air jatuh sementara Sirenum berhenti berputar, sekali lagi kemenangan masih di pihak mereka. Ia melepaskan Sleipnir dari tangannya dan android satu itu kembali melayang di sisinya. Bola matanya kembali terasa sakit saat ini hingga si Android harus menopangnya.

"Master…"

Inaho mengangguk mendengar suara androidnya. "Sepertinya kita harus kembali, Sleipnir, sebelum Slaine menemukan kita di sini."

Sleipnir tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengedipkan bola mata LED nya sembari menopang tubuh Inaho. Pemuda itu sendiri menyadari bahwa pertarungan seperti tadi saja sudah menguras energinya. Rupanya benar, tubuhnya masih belum sanggup untuk terjun kembali ke medan pertempuran. Belum lagi luka di mata kirinya terus menerus mengganggu dan membuatnya pusing. Sepertinya ia harus melakukan sesuatu dengan mata kirinya setelah ia lebih kuat nanti.

"Ayo kita pulang, Sleipnir…"

"Ya, Master."

…

 _"_ _Nao-kun? Nao-kun? Kau baik-baik saja? Hei!"_

 _Suara Kaizuka Yuki menyadarkan pemuda yang tengah menggunakan meja sebagai bantalnya. Masih setengah mengantuk, pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke arah proyektor yang memperlihatkan gambar kakak perempuannya itu. Saat itu, kakak perempuannya tampak cukup khawatir karena melihat kondisinya._

 _"_ _Aku tertidur rupanya," pemuda berambut dark brown itu berkata, "Terima kasih sudah membangunkanku, Yuki-nee."_

 _Tidak terlihat senang, wanita berambut hitam legam yang dipanggil Yuki-nee itu berkata, "Apa yang terjadi Nao-kun? Kenapa kau jadi begini? Apa-apaan lingkaran hitam di bawah matamu itu? Sudah berapa hari kau tak tidur?"_

 _"_ _Entahlah," jawab pemuda itu sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Ah, aku tidak boleh membuang waktu, Yuki-nee! Maafkan aku, aku harus mematikan sambungan…"_

 _"_ _Tunggu!" Wanita itu menghentikan aksinya, "Tunggu sebentar, Nao-kun! Ceritakan apa yang terjadi! Bukankah kau bilang kau punya istri yang menunggumu pulang? Lalu di mana istrimu? Kenapa ia membiarkanmu sampai seperti ini?"_

 _"_ _Istri?" Pemuda itu menggerakkan kepalanya, tampak bingung. "Ya, aku punya istri. Entah ada di mana istriku sekarang."_

 _Kerutan muncul di dahi Kaizuka Yuki mendengar ucapan adik laki-lakinya itu. "Apa maksudmu? Bukannya kau bilang akan mengenalkannya padaku ketika sudah sampai di Bumi? Apa kau lupa? Aku sampai meneleponmu karena kau tak kunjung menghubungiku sejak kau kembali ke Bumi."_

 _"_ _Aku tak tahu di mana istriku, Yuki-nee…"_

 _"_ _Hah?" Yuki-nee menunjukkan raut wajah tidak percaya saat mendengar perkataan adiknya itu. "Kau mau mencoba membohongiku, ya?"_

 _Pemuda itu tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap kosong. Melihatnya, kekhawatiran Yuki-nee bukan makin berkurang malah makin bertambah. Ia bertanya-tanya, apa yang baru saja terjadi pada pemuda yang setengah tahun lalu tampak begitu bahagia dan menceritakan padanya soal istrinya yang ia tinggalkan di Bumi? Manik merah itu tampak begitu bersinar saat mengatakannya, tapi sekarang manik merah itu begitu redup seolah tak ada lagi jiwa di dalamnya._

 _"_ _Apa… yang terjadi, Nao-kun?" Yuki-nee mencoba bertanya kembali. "Ini tidak seperti dirimu saja."_

 _"_ _Tidak ada, Yuki-nee," jawab pemuda itu. "Aku akan mematikan sambungan."_

 _"_ _Di mana istrimu?" Yuki-nee kembali bertanya. "Mana wanita cantik yang kau perlihatkan gambarnya padaku beberapa waktu yang lalu? Di mana dia?"_

 _Pertanyaan Yuki-nee cukup untuk membuat pandangan pemuda itu terarah padanya. Wanita yang selama ini menjadi kakaknya terkejut saat melihat airmata menetes dari salah satu manik merah yang ia sayangi itu. Manik merah yang selama ini dikenalnya tak pernah meratap, kini mengalirkan airmata saat mendengar pertanyaannya. Sepertinya insting wanitanya benar, pasti telah terjadi sesuatu pada wanita yang seharusnya menjadi adik iparnya itu._

 _"_ _Aku tidak dapat menemukannya, Yuki-nee," ujar pemuda itu. "Aku mencarinya, tapi aku tak dapat menemukannya."_

 _"_ _Kenapa…" Yuki-nee nyaris tak bisa berkata-kata saat melihat kesedihan di mata adiknya. "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak menemukannya? Apa ia meninggalkanmu?"_

 _"_ _Mereka bilang… ia dibakar," ucap pemuda itu, "mereka menguburnya, mereka membuatkan nisan untuknya sehingga aku tak dapat melihat lagi wajahnya."_

 _Yuki-nee menutup mulut, tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "Dibakar? Oleh siapa? Kenapa bisa begitu?"_

 _Pemuda yang dipanggilnya Nao-kun itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu."_

 _"_ _Kau tidak tahu?" Yuki-nee semakin kebingungan karenanya, "Kenapa kau tidak bertanya lebih detail? Ini tidak seperti kau yang biasanya, Nao-kun."_

 _"_ _Sebelum mereka dapat membuktikannya, aku sudah melenyapkan mereka," jawab pemuda itu sambil menatap tangannya. "Semuanya sudah tidak ada lagi."_

 _Yuki-nee hanya bisa menelan ludah saat mendengar cerita adiknya. Ia berusaha menguasai dirinya sendiri dan berkata, "Kalau begitu, kembalilah, Nao-kun! Kembalilah dulu ke Vers untuk sementara waktu hingga keadaanmu lebih baik. Kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus."_

 _Inaho menggelengkan kepala. "Aku masih mencarinya."_

 _"_ _Bagaimana kau mencarinya kalau ia sudah dibakar?" Yuki-nee membalas perkataannya. "Ia tidak dapat lagi kau temukan kecuali kau mau menunggunya bereinkarnasi setelah lima ratus tahun. Itu tidak mungkin! Kau tidak dapat hidup sendirian selama itu."_

 _"_ _Lima ratus tahun?"_

 _"_ _Kepercayaan lama," ucap Yuki-nee. "Pepatah kuno bangsa Vers mengatakan bahwa bila orang yang kau sayangi meninggalkan dunia ini, maka ia akan terlahir kembali dalam wujud yang sama lima ratus tahun kemudian. Kudengar itu hanya sekedar peribahasa umum yang mengajarkan seseorang untuk tidak terlalu bersedih karena kehilangan seseorang yang ia cintai."_

 _"_ _Lima ratus tahun," gumam pemuda itu. "Sekarang tahun berapa…"_

 _"_ _Kau… tidak percaya 'kan?" Yuki-nee sedikit khawatir saat melihat pemuda itu mencari-cari benda yang dapat menunjukkan penanggalan. "Itu hanya sekedar pepatah kuno, tidak ada yang benar-benar membuktikan bahwa lima ratus tahun kemudian orang yang kau sayangi itu akan terlahir kembali."_

 _"_ _1499," ucap pemuda itu saat melihat penanggalan miliknya, "lima ratus tahun kemudian berarti Koumori akan lahir kembali. Aku akan bertemu lagi dengannya."_

 _"_ _Nao-kun!" Yuki-nee kembali memperingatkan. "Itu hanya ungkapan kuno bangsa Vers, bukan hal yang benar-benar bisa dibuktikan."_

 _"_ _Aku akan bertemu dengannya," gumam pemuda itu seolah tak mendengarkan ucapan kakaknya. "Ya, sebaiknya aku segera merekam sosoknya dan memasukkannya pada Sleipnir. Ng, tidak, sebaiknya aku membuatkan android baru saja, khusus untuk mencarinya."_

 _"_ _Nao-kun!" Wanita berambut hitam itu kembali memanggilnya. "Hentikan sikapmu itu! Kembalilah dulu ke Vers hingga keadaanmu lebih stabil."_

 _Pemuda itu tak lagi mendengarkan kakaknya. Tangannya sibuk bekerja dan mengambil peralatan untuk membuat android baru yang sengaja ia buat khusus untuk mencari wanita yang paling dikasihinya. Ia memasukkan parts terbaik, memasukkan perekam data yang hanya khusus berisikan semua tindak-tanduk wanita yang dicintainya itu._

 _"_ _Nao-kun!" Yuki-nee kembali berteriak, hingga akhirnya pandangan mata pemuda itu kembali terarah padanya. "Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?"_

 _"_ _Aku sedang sibuk, Yuki-nee, apa kita bisa bicara lagi nanti?" Pemuda itu bertanya. "Aku harus memikirkan nama untuk android baru ini."_

 _"_ _Di saat seperti ini kau membuat android?" Yuki-nee tak percaya saat mendengarnya. "Istrimu dibakar dan ini yang kau lakukan?"_

 _Pemuda itu kembali menatapnya. "Ya."_

 _"_ _Nao-kun!"_

 _"_ _Aku tahu namanya," kata pemuda itu sambil menatap Yuki-nee. "Ia yang lahir di antara bara api, Tharsis, itu namanya."_

 _"_ _Nao-kun!"_

Jeritan Yuki-nee di dalam mimpinya terputus ketika Inaho menyadari ada benda dingin yang disentuhkan di dahinya. Ia pun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan melihat bahwa seseorang telah berada di sampingnya. Alis mata orang tersebut terangkat saat melihatnya membuka mata dan seulas senyum manis siap untuk menyambutnya.

"Tidurmu nyenyak, Kaizuka-san?"

"Slaine…" gumam Inaho begitu melihat gadis berambut perak itulah yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Ia mengulurkan tangan yang disambut langsung oleh si gadis dan ia menarik tangan itu ke wajahnya. Rasanya dingin dan nyaman.

"Demammu naik, Kaizuka-san," ucap gadis itu dengan raut wajah khawatir. Ia merasakan suhu tubuh pemuda itu saat tangannya ditarik. "Aku hendak memanggil Wolf Areash, tapi Sleipnir bilang kau tidak memerlukannya."

"Aku tidak memerlukannya," Inaho mengangguk. "Demamku akan segera hilang."

Slaine menggelengkan kepala, tidak heran mendengar kekeraskepalaan pemuda itu. Sudah demam pun pemuda itu masih saja bersikap sok kuat dan sok sehat. Slaine sampai bingung darimana kepercayaan diri pemuda itu datang di saat sakit seperti ini.

"Akan kusiapkan sesuatu yang dapat kau makan," ucap gadis itu. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Kaizuka-san? Bubur telur?"

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala, "Aku tak mau makan."

" _Oh!_ Jangan mulai lagi!" Slaine berkata sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Kau cukup rewel untuk ukuran pemuda berusia lima ratus tahun lebih."

"Aku tidak lapar," kata pemuda itu sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Slaine. "Jangan ke mana-mana, Slaine!"

Mendengar itu, Slaine menggerakkan tangannya yang digenggam dan menariknya. "Kau harus makan, kau tahu? Pagi tadi kau tidak menghabiskan sarapan yang kau buat sendiri. Sore ini pokoknya kau harus makan."

"Slaine…"

"Baiklah, begini saja," ucap gadis itu sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya, "aku akan memasak di dapur dan kau bisa mengawasiku dari ruang keluarga. Bagaimana?"

Kaizuka Inaho tampak berpikir sejenak. "Sepertinya boleh juga."

Mendengar tidak ada lagi perdebatan, Slaine pun kembali tersenyum pada pemuda rewel satu itu. Ia pun menoleh pada dua android yang melayang-layang di samping keduanya dan memerintahkan mereka untuk membantunya membawa Kaizuka-san ke sofa di ruang keluarga. Dua android itu pun langsung mematuhinya, walaupun Sleipnir seorang diri saja sudah cukup untuk membawa pemuda itu. Sementara kedua androidnya membawa pemuda itu, Slaine membawa selimut di kedua tangannya. Ia langsung menyampirkannya pada tubuh pemuda itu begitu kedua androidnya selesai membaringkan Inaho di atas sofa.

"Tunggu sebentar, akan kubuatkan bubur telur!"

"Tamagoyaki, Slaine."

Alis Slaine terangkat, "Kau punya nafsu makan juga akhirnya."

Tidak menjawab, Inaho memilih untuk menyandarkan kepalanya dan memeluk bantal yang ada di sampingnya. Ia memejamkan mata sembari membungkus dirinya dengan selimut tebal dan hangat sementara Slaine berada tak jauh darinya. Ini sungguh dunia yang selama ini hanya ada di dalam imajinasinya. Dunia yang sangat hangat dan nyaman dengan Slaine di sisinya.

Ia masih akan terus menikmati dunia yang nyaman itu, bila suara berita di TV tidak membangunkannya kembali dengan berita yang dibawakannya. Berita mengenai aksi teror di depan pertokoan yang ada di dekat apartemennya sudah masuk di televisi. Untungnya, tidak ada yang menyebutkan seorang gadis muda yang terlibat di dalamnya juga tidak pemberitaan mengenai senjata yang menyebabkan ledakan tersebut. Saksi yang dipanggil pun sepertinya hanya pedagang pertokoan yang bahkan tidak sadar apa yang telah terjadi karena sibuk berjualan.

Melihat berita ini, ia sadar dunia yang ia impikan masih terlalu jauh dari genggamannya. Selama Ratu Asseylum masih menginginkannya kembali ke Vers, Inaho takkan bisa menikmati kenyamanan yang ia inginkan selama ini. Ia harus mengalahkan para Orbital Knights lebih dulu sebelum ia mendapatkan apa yang selama ini ia impikan, untuk dapat hidup berdua saja dengan Slaine tanpa ada lagi peperangan.

"Sleipnir," panggilnya dengan suara pelan sehingga android satu itu mendekat. "Jalankan program _jamming_ seperti biasa!"

Android jingga itu berkedip dan ia menjalankan perintah masternya. Sementara masternya duduk tegak sambil mendengarkan berita dengan penuh perhatian. Wajah tanpa ekspresi yang biasa kembali muncul di wajah masternya itu.

"Kenapa kau serius sekali?" Slaine bertanya dari belakang sofa begitu melihat pemuda itu duduk tegak sembari menatap televisi. Ia pun menggerakkan wajahnya menatap pemuda itu. "Apa ada berita menarik hari ini?"

Inaho menoleh sebentar saat melihat gadis itu berada di dekatnya, hampir tanpa disadarinya. "Tidak ada."

" _Oh?_ " Slaine mengangkat alis mendengar jawaban pemuda itu. Ekspresi datar di wajah Kaizuka-sannya membuatnya sulit untuk menebak apakah pria ini sedang berbohong atau memang jujur. Namun karena ia tak mau mempermasalahkannya, Slaine berkata, "Kalau begitu duduklah lebih rileks. Kau serius sekali."

Tangan Slaine yang disentuhkan pada bahu Inaho, memaksanya untuk menyandarkan punggung pada sofa. Begitu ia sudah duduk dengan nyaman, gadis itu mengangkat kembali tangannya dan berjalan menjauh. Gadis itu pun kembali mengaduk-aduk isi panci yang tengah diletakkan di atas kompor. Inaho memerhatikannya, paling tidak hingga suara televisi menyadarkannya.

"Aku melihat pisau terbang sebelumnya," ujar salah seorang saksi yang membuat alis Inaho berkedut. "Serius! Pisau terbang dan tahu-tahu pisau itu meledak."

Pewawancaranya tidak menanggapi serius ucapannya dan hanya tertawa saat mendengar kesaksian dari seorang pria tua yang mengenakan kacamata tebal. Jelas sekali, pria ini diwawancara hanya sebagai bahan olok-olok semata. Padahal pria itulah yang mengatakan kebenaran dibanding saksi yang lainnya. Kebenaran yang ditakuti Inaho telah didengar oleh Orbital Knights lain yang juga berada di dekat sini.

Hanya satu Orbital Knights yang menggunakan pisau terbang yang dapat meledak. Para Orbital Knights pasti menyadari bahwa Sirenum lah yang tengah dimaksud oleh saksi itu. Semoga saja para ksatria itu tidak ada yang menonton berita yang dibawakan televisi lokal ini. Kalau mereka mendengarnya, di _jamming_ seperti apa pun takkan ada gunanya.

Di saat Inaho sedang serius, Slaine muncul dengan membawakan nampan berisi mangkuk bubur dan cangkir teh. Ia meletakkan keduanya dengan hati-hati di atas _coffee table_ sebelum membawa kembali nampannya di dapur. Begitu ia kembali dan melihat bahwa buburnya masih belum disentuh, ia pun beranjak duduk di sofa sembari mengerutkan dahi.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil mangkuk yang ia letakkan di atas _coffee table_ dan menyerahkannya pada pemuda di sampingnya. Namun pemuda itu masih serius menatap acara di televisi hingga tak menaruh perhatian pada mangkuk bubur Slaine. Melihat hal ini, dengan sengaja Slaine meniup uap panas yang naik dari buburnya hingga menyentuh pipi pemuda itu.

"Ng!" gumam Inaho saat menyadari ada udara panas yang mengenai wajahnya. Ia menoleh dan sedikit terkejut melihat Slaine ada di sampingnya. "Apa?"

Kerutan di dahi Slaine semakin dalam dan alisnya menukik tajam kali ini. "Makan!"

"Aku bisa melihatnya," jawab Inaho. "Apa ini?"

"Bubur telur," gumam gadis itu sembari memegangi mangkuk yang tak kunjung diraih oleh pemuda di hadapannya. Ia pun mengingatkannya dengan berkata, "Aku akan sangat berterimakasih kalau kau mau memegang mangkuknya, Kaizuka-san!"

Alih-alih melakukan sesuai yang diminta, pemuda satu itu malah menatap isi mangkuk dan dengan wajah datar kembali berkata, "Bukan tamagoyaki."

"Tidak ada tamagoyaki," Slaine balas menjawab. "Kau itu orang sakit. Makanlah makanan khusus orang sakit!"

Inaho menghela napas, tampak tidak selera saat melihat makanan yang disediakan untuknya. Pemuda satu ini sungguh membuat Slaine jengkel. Sudah dibuatkan makanan, masih juga rewel. Heran Slaine melihat orang sakit yang sudah hidup selama lebih dari lima ratus tahun ini.

"Suka tidak suka, kau harus makan!" Slaine berkata dengan nada kesal. "Ayo buka mulutmu!"

Terlihat jelas, pemuda itu terpaksa membuka mulutnya. Melihat pemuda itu sudah membuka mulut, Slaine pun tidak menunggu lagi dan langsung memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Ia sampai lupa meniup makanannya dan membuat pemuda itu mengernyit karena makanan yang masih panas mengenai lidahnya.

"Masih panas," gumam pemuda itu.

"Maaf! Maaf!" jawab Slaine. Sekali ini ia meniup dulu makanannya sebelum ia memasukkan makanan pada mulut yang kembali terbuka itu. Begitu makanannya sudah masuk ke mulut dan ditelan, barulah gadis itu berkata, "Bagaimana rasanya?"

Pemuda itu menggerakkan bola matanya, "Asin, seperti biasa."

"Aku sudah mengurangi garamnya," protes Slaine. Tapi biarpun begitu, ia menyendok bubur dari mangkuk dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya. Gadis itu memejamkan sebelah mata saat mencoba merasakan makananya sendiri. "Tidak asin kok!"

"Asin," gumam pemuda itu sembari membuka mulutnya dan menghadapkannya pada Slaine.

Slaine cemberut saat melihatnya, namun ia tetap memasukkan sendok berisi bubur ke mulut pemuda itu. Pada akhirnya, ia terus melakukannya karena pemuda itu juga tidak menolak saat ia melakukannya. Begitu bubur di mangkuk sudah habis, barulah gadis itu sadar bahwa pemuda itu sudah berhasil mengosongkan isi mangkuknya.

" _Wow_! Kau berhasil menghabiskannya, Kaizuka-san." Gadis itu berkata dengan riang. "Kau masih mau tambah?"

Inaho menggeleng, "Aku mau tamagoyaki."

"Kalau kau sudah sembuh, akan kubuatkan," jawab Slaine. "Kau masih mau tambah tidak? Masih tersisa sedikit di panci."

Mendengar itu, pemuda itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit. Hal ini membuat Slaine sedikit mengangkat alis, namun tak berkomentar apa-apa. Gadis itu langsung bangkit dari sofa yang ditempatinya dan menuju ke dapur untuk mengisi kembali mangkuk yang tadi digunakannya. Begitu seluruh isi panci sudah dituangkan ke dalam mangkuk, gadis itu pun membawakannya kembali pada pemuda yang tengah duduk sembari memeluk bantal itu.

Dengan hati-hati, Slaine meniup buburnya lebih dulu sebelum memberikannya pada pemuda di sampingnya. Ia kembali menyendok bubur tersebut dan menyuapi pemuda rewel itu. Paling tidak, akhirnya ia tahu bagaimana membuat pemuda itu memakan masakannya.

"Besok pagi, aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu sebelum pergi sekolah," ucap Slaine sembari menyuapkan bubur yang telah ditiupkan. "Ada yang ingin kau makan, Kaizuka-san? Selain tamagoyaki, tentunya."

"Telur dadar gulung."

"Selain telur dadar gulung." Slaine menjawab.

"Omelette," jawab pemuda itu.

"Selain…" Kali ini Slaine tak langsung menolak, ia mempertimbangkannya lebih dulu. Omelette kedengarannya tidak terlalu berbahaya untuk orang sakit, mungkin kalau Omelette pemuda ini masih bisa memakannya. Ia akan membuatkan omelette ala Eropa untuk orang sakit satu ini. "Baiklah."

Seolah sudah membaca maksudnya, pemuda itu berkata, "Tanpa susu. Hanya telur dadar yang digulung."

"Lalu apa bedanya itu dengan tamagoyaki?" Slaine kembali berkata. "Aku akan membuatkan omelette dengan susu yang banyak sehingga jadi telur dadar yang lembut. Suka tidak suka, kau harus memakannya."

"Itu namanya penyiksaan, Slaine," jawab Inaho dan pemuda itu menghela napas.

"Harus berapa kali kuingatkan bahwa kau ini orang sakit, Kaizuka Inaho?" Slaine balas menjawab. "Bersikaplah manis layaknya orang sakit dan makanlah makanan khusus orang yang sedang sakit. Tamagoyaki bukan makanan untuk orang sakit, tahu?"

"Aku tidak sakit, Slaine." Pemuda itu balas menjawab. "Aku tidak mau makanan khusus orang sakit."

Lagi-lagi Slaine lupa bahwa pemuda ini menganggap dirinya bukan sebagai orang sakit. Jelas saja semua argumennya dibantah terus menerus. Percuma saja menempelkan label orang sakit pada pemuda ini. Bisa-bisa Slaine melakukan debat yang tak ada gunanya lagi bila terus memaksakan predikat itu padanya. Lebih baik mengalah hari ini dan incar kemenangan esok hari.

"Baiklah, baiklah," kata Slaine akhirnya. "Aku yang ingin makan Omelette. Kau mau menemaniku, Kaizuka-san? Atau aku harus makan sendiri besok pagi?"

Pemuda itu berpikir sejenak, "Aku akan membuatkannya besok."

"Tidak, tidak," Slaine kembali berkata, "Aku yang akan membuatkannya besok."

"Tidak," jawab pemuda itu. "Aku yang akan memasak. Kau sudah kelelahan, Slaine."

Slaine ingin menghantamkan dahinya pada dahi pemuda itu. Sungguh! Harus berapa kali Slaine bilang bahwa pemuda ini orang sakit yang butuh istirahat? Harus berapa kali Slaine mengatakan bahwa melakukan aktivitas berat hanya akan memperlambat kesembuhannya? Ia ingin pemuda ini kembali seperti semula walaupun bukan berarti ia keberatan mengurus pemuda sakit ini.

"Aku lelah karena berdebat denganmu, Kaizuka-san," gadis itu akhirnya berkata. "Harus berapa kali kukatakan bahwa kau tidak boleh melakukan aktivitas berat? Harus berapa kali kukatakan bahwa kau harusnya istirahat? Aku ini mengkhawatirkanmu, Kaizuka-san!"

"Aku tahu, Slaine!"

"Tidak, kau tidak tahu!" Gadis itu kembali berkata dengan suara meninggi. "Kau terus saja mengabaikan fakta bahwa kau ini terluka dan masih dalam masa pemulihan. Kalau kau terus bersikap seperti ini, kau hanya akan memperlambat kesembuhanmu sendiri."

"Slaine…"

"Apa aku harus terus berdebat dulu denganmu sebelum akhirnya kau bilang ya dan mau mendengarkan? Atau aku harus melihatmu sakit, benar-benar sakit sampai tak bisa bergerak baru kau mau mengikuti semua yang kukatakan?"

"Aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu, Slaine," jawab pemuda itu sembari meraih wajah Slaine. "Bukan kau yang harus merawatku, akulah yang harusnya merawatmu."

Slaine menepis tangan pemuda itu, "Kau tidak dalam kondisi untuk melakukannya, Kaizuka-san." Bahkan gadis itu beranjak dari sofa yang ditempatinya, "Akan kubereskan, sebaiknya kau segera tidur."

Melihat tangannya ditepis, melihat Slaine hendak beranjak darinya membuat Inaho menyadari kekeraskepalaannya. Dengan kedua tangannya, ia meraih gadis itu dan memeluknya. Penolakan gadis itu membuatnya takut dan semakin takut ketika ia melihat gadis itu hendak meninggalkannya lagi.

"Maaf!"

"Kaizuka-san, tolong lepaskan aku!" Gadis itu berkata lagi. "Aku hendak mencuci mangkuknya. Apa untuk itu pun aku harus berdebat denganmu?"

Pemuda itu melepaskannya, namun kegelisahan masih menguasai dirinya. Ia hendak memeluk gadis itu, namun gadis itu enggan berada di dekatnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apakah kali ini pun ia melakukan hal yang salah lagi? Apakah ia akan kehilangan gadis itu lagi?

"Aku paham, Slaine." Inaho kembali berkata. "Aku akan banyak beristirahat, akan makan seperti orang sakit."

"Ya," jawab Slaine yang tengah mencuci mangkuk dan pancinya. "Besok kau pasti sudah lupa apa yang kau katakan dan kembali keras kepala seperti biasa. Selama ini selalu seperti itu."

"Aku serius."

"Aku juga serius," Slaine balas menjawab. "Aku sudah tahu bahwa aku harus berdebat denganmu dan terkadang aku pun tidak mempermasalahkannya. Mungkin kau benar, aku sudah kelelahan."

Inaho beranjak turun dari sofa yang ditempatinya, dengan langkah perlahan menuju ke dapur. Ia memperhatikan ketika gadis itu menggerakkan bahu dan mengusap wajahnya. Dari belakang pun ia tahu, gadis ini tengah menangis. Karena itu, ia menggerakkan tangannya dan sekalipun tahu bahwa ia akan ditolak, ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang gadis itu.

"Kaizuka-sa…"

"Maafkan aku!" Pemuda itu menaruh kepalanya di bahu Slaine. "Maafkan aku, Slaine!"

Gadis itu meletakkan mangkuk dan panci yang tengah ia cuci, lalu ia menggerakkan tangannya hendak melepaskan kedua tangan pemuda itu dari pinggangnya. "Sudahlah, Kaizuka-san! Aku mengerti."

"Maafkan aku!" Pemuda itu lagi-lagi berkata dan Slaine merasakan pundaknya basah seiring setiap kata yang diucapkannya. "Maafkan aku!"

Melihat hal ini, Slaine sadar bahwa pemuda ini adalah orang sakit. Panas tubuhnya memberitahu Slaine, tidak sepantasnya ia marah pada orang yang rewel ini. Kenapa ia harus marah karena terus menerus berdebat? Kenapa ia harus kesal karena tidak ada perkataannya yang didengarkan? Siapa dia hingga pemuda itu harus mendengarkan semua perkataannya?

Bukan. Slaine bukan siapa-siapa. Ia hanya seorang anak yang dirawat pemuda ini. Ia tidak berada dalam posisi yang mengizinkannya untuk protes saat ucapannya tak didengar. Ia bukan anak pemuda ini, bukan adik pemuda ini, juga bukan istri ataupun ibunya. Ia tak berhak menerima ucapan maaf pemuda ini. Sudah sepantasnya pemuda ini berbuat sesuka hatinya, sudah sepantasnya pemuda itu mengatur-ngatur hidupnya. Ini rumahnya. Ini hidupnya. Slaine hanya menumpang tinggal.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Kaizuka-san," ucap gadis itu. "Kau tidak pernah salah."

Pemuda itu menggeleng, "Kau marah, Slaine."

"Ya, tapi aku tidak berhak untuk marah padamu," lanjutnya. "Semua ini milikmu, kau berhak mengatakan apa yang tidak kau inginkan dan apa yang kau inginkan sekehendak hatimu. Kau tidak perlu memedulikan perasaanku."

"Slaine…"

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa." Gadis itu berkata lagi. "Aku ini hanya anak yang kau angkat karena janjimu pada Koumori. Aku sendiri tidak ada nilainya untukmu."

"Tidak, tidak begitu, Slaine."

"Jadi, tidak apa-apa," kata gadis itu sembari menaruh tangan di kepala pemuda itu. "Tidak apa-apa."

Inaho tertegun mendengarnya. Ia tidak tahu lagi, sudah berapa jauh ia berbohong hingga menyebabkan Slaine menganggap dirinya bukan siapa-siapa. Bukan Koumori di masa lalu, saat ini Slaine di hadapannya lah yang penting. Ia harus bagaimana lagi agar gadis ini mengerti bahwa dirinya sangat berharga di mata Inaho. Begitu berharganya sehingga Inaho sangat takut bila harus kehilangan gadis ini lagi.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Slaine?" Pemuda itu bertanya padanya. "Bagaimana caranya agar kau mengerti?"

"Mengerti apa, Kaizuka-san?" Slaine bingung. "Soal berdebat?"

Inaho menggelengkan kepala. "Apakah aku pernah bilang bahwa kau berharga, Slaine?"

Slaine mengerutkan dahi mendengar pembicaraan yang tiba-tiba itu. Namun ia berkata, "Aku tahu kau memperlakukanku seperti itu, Kaizuka-san. Kau selalu mengutamakan semua keperluanku, melindungiku, memberiku tempat tinggal, semua kebaikanmu kau berikan secara cuma-cuma padaku."

"Kalau kau tahu, lalu kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?" Inaho kembali bertanya. "Kalau kau tahu dirimu berharga kenapa kau menganggap dirimu bukan siapa-siapa?"

Mendengarnya, Slaine kembali berkata, "Karena aku tahu, suatu saat tempat itu akan direbut dariku."

Inaho mengangkat kepalanya. "Siapa yang akan merebutnya?"

Gadis itu menatap pemuda yang memeluknya, "Koumori-san."

Mendengar itu, bagaikan petir di siang bolong Inaho sadar apa yang selama ini ia lakukan. Semua kebohongannya selama ini, semua perkataan yang ia ucapkan untuk melindungi perasaan gadis ini, justru berbalik menyerangnya. Kini ia sadar, upayanya untuk menunjukkan bahwa gadis ini berharga jadi sia-sia karena dusta yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya.

"Suatu saat nanti kau akan tinggal dengan Koumori-san," kata gadis itu yang kini mencoba melepaskan pelukan Inaho darinya, "dan saat itu, semua kebaikanmu akan berpindah padanya."

"Slaine…"

"Aku tahu kau mengizinkanku tinggal dan tidak membiarkanku meninggalkanmu," gadis itu berhasil melepaskan tangannya dan kini ia berbalik menatap Inaho. "Tapi itu semua hanya kebaikanmu saat ini, ketika Koumori-san muncul kau akan menyesal telah mengatakannya padaku."

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu," Inaho menggelengkan kepala dan menatap Slaine dengan takut. "Aku tidak akan menyesal. Aku sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya."

"Kaizuka-san, aku tidak bodoh," kata gadis itu lagi dengan senyum sedih di wajahnya, "aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Koumori-mu, dan kalau aku jadi kau aku pasti akan memilih untuk tinggal berdua saja dengannya tanpa diganggu oleh orang ketiga seperti aku."

"Tidak, tidak Slaine." Inaho mencengkeram bahu gadis itu. "Jangan tinggalkan aku! Katakan padaku kau tidak akan meninggalkanku!"

"Kaizuka-san…"

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku,'kan?" Ia mengguncang tubuh Slaine. "Jangan… Jangan Slaine! Jangan hukum aku lagi! Kumohon!"

Slaine mengernyit. Cengkeraman pemuda itu di bahunya terasa sedikit menyakitkan. Ini tidak seperti bayangannya. Bukankah pemuda ini punya Koumori yang bahkan selalu disebutkan namanya setiap malam ketika pemuda itu kesakitan? Bukankah pemuda ini sangat mencintai wanita itu dan menunggu wanita itu hingga lima ratus tahun lamanya? Tapi mengapa sekarang, pemuda ini justru menginginkan kehadirannya? Ia tidak mengerti.

"Sakit, Kaizuka-san!" Slaine berkata ketika cengkeraman pemuda itu semakin kuat. "Lepaskan aku!"

Pemuda itu melonggarkan cengkeraman tangannya mendengar perkataan Slaine. Kedua tangan itu kini terlepas dari bahunya dan jatuh menggantung begitu saja. Pemuda itu pun hanya menundukkan kepala, tidak menatap Slaine.

"Slaine," ujar pemuda itu dengan tetap menundukkan kepala sehingga Slaine tidak dapat melihat wajahnya. "Kurasa, aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu."

Alis Slaine berkedut mendengar ucapannya. "Yang sebenarnya?"

"Aku berbohong." Pemuda itu kembali berkata, "Sebenarnya kau adalah…"

Tepat saat pemuda itu hendak melanjutkan ucapannya, bel di pintu depan apartemen mereka berbunyi. Mendengar itu, perkataan pemuda itu pun terhenti. Terlebih ketika Sleipnir mengeluarkan bunyi mesin yang khas dan ia berkata, _"Orbital Knight, detected!"_

…

 _t.b.c_

 _Thank you for reading :D_

 _If you mind, please leave a review so I can make it better._


	14. Chapter 14

_Authors Note:_

 _Sebelumnya, mau mengaku dosa dulu._

 _Ada kesalahan tahun meninggal dan lahir Slaine di sini, so tolong maafkan saya, secepatnya saya ganti. Thank u anyway sudah ditunjukin kesalahannya, Fujoshi_desu XD_

 _Fujoshi desu xD : SAYA…. Save gambarnya ya? :D_

 _SUKIIII_

 _Ann: Hi Ann, yes, Slaine badass moment_ _masih agak terbatas karena dia belum bisa pake semua fungsi androidnya, :p semoga di chapter selanjutnya dia lebih ahli ya_

 _Dan, ya, Inaho memang sedikit nggak sehat itu, mungkin karena dia lagi sakit? *alesan :P_

 _Sama denganmu, aku juga nunggu dia kembali jadi Inaho yang biasa T_T, traumanya dia lumayan dalem juga soalnya, agak susah untuk buat dia balik normal_ _J_

 _Sing sabar ya :D_

 _And for all of you: thank you for reading this fanfic. I hope you also enjoy this chapter_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aldnoah Zero** not mine

 **Obsession** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gender Bender, Fem!Slaine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy !_**

 **Chapter 14: Friend or Enemy**

 _"_ _Tunggu! Tunggu!" Suara di belakang Slaine memberikan respon setelah dua kali mendengar ancaman dari pemuda yang berdiri di hadapan si gadis berambut perak. "Aku tidak bersenjata, jangan tembak!"_

 _"_ _Orbital Knight!" Pemuda yang berdiri di hadapan Slaine mengarahkan senapannya pada sosok yang mendekat dari belakang gadis muda itu. "Aku tahu siapa kau, Count Mazurek. Jangan coba-coba menipuku!"_

 _Mazurek, pria dengan rambut ikal kecokelatan itu mengangkat tangannya, "Aku tidak tahu kau siapa, tapi aku hanya ingin bicara dengan Nona ini. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur."_

 _"_ _Aku berkewajiban melindunginya," kata pemuda itu sambil mengangkat senapannya. "Jangan coba-coba mendekat padanya!"_

 _Slaine mengarahkan pandangan pada pemuda berambut sehitam arang itu. Ekspresi wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan karena kata-kata yang diucapkannya. Memangnya sejak kapan sang Ketua OSIS di sekolahnya itu berkewajiban melindunginya? Siapa dia sampai seorang Ketua OSIS harus turun tangan sendiri untuk menjamin keselamatannya?_

 _"_ _Ano… kurasa ini salah paham," gadis itu berkata sambil mendekat pada si Ketua OSIS sementara kelelawar albinonya mengikuti dengan waspada. "Harklight-senpai, kurasa aku tidak pernah mendengar bahwa jobdesk Ketua OSIS adalah melindungi siswa."_

 _Harklight, pemuda berambut hitam itu mendekat pada Slaine dan menariknya ke belakang punggung. Ia menghadapkan senjatanya pada Orbital Knight yang masih mengangkat tangannya. "Sudah tugasku untuk melindungi siswa di sekolahan kita, Slaine. Aku ini Ketua OSIS."_

 _Slaine memutar bola matanya, ia dan Tharsis saling lirik sebelum kembali menatap punggung sang Ketua OSIS. "Tapi Orbital Knight itu sudah tidak punya senjata lho! Aku baru saja menghancurkan senjatanya."_

 _Pemuda yang berada di hadapan Slaine itu menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah Slaine, pandangan matanya menyorotkan ketidakpercayaan pada ucapan si gadis. "Kau? Menghancurkan senjatanya?"_

 _Gadis berambut perak itu mengangguk dan menunjuk Tharsis, "Aku dan Tharsis yang melakukannya."_

 _"_ _Tidak," sang Orbital Knights menginterupsi, "ada orang lain yang melakukannya. Sirenum takkan dapat dikalahkan hanya dengan menjatuhkan tangki air saja. Ia dikalahkan oleh orang lain yang memiliki peluru lebih kuat dibanding baja Sirenum. Walaupun memang setelahnya gadis inilah yang membuat Sirenum berhenti bergerak. Tanpa Sirenum, aku takkan bisa mengalahkannya."_

 _Mendengar itu, Slaine mengerutkan dahi. Sedari tadi, ia memang merasakan adanya keberadaan orang lain. Hanya saja, instingnya jadi sedikit tumpul karena mengira Tharsis-lah yang melakukannya. Ia mengira android satu itu berinisiatif untuk menyerang seperti biasanya, makanya ia mengabaikan hal tersebut. Kalau ternyata ada orang lain yang membantunya dengan peluru lebih kuat dari Sirenum, ia hanya curiga pada satu orang. Tapi orang tersebut tidak dalam kondisi prima untuk bertarung._

 _"_ _Kau bisa saja menyembunyikan android lain," ujar Harklight dengan tetap menodongkan senjata. "Tetap di tempatmu! Aku tidak mau kau mendekat."_

 _"_ _Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak bersenjata!" Pemuda itu berkata dengan nada keras. "Aku hanya ingin meminta sesuatu pada Nona Slaine."_

 _"_ _Kau tahu namaku?" Slaine mengangkat alis. "Apa tadi aku menyebutkannya?"_

 _Mazurek menggelengkan kepala, "Semua Orbital Knights tahu namamu, juga wajahmu. Postermu tersebar di seluruh Vers."_

 _Harklight menatap pemuda itu dengan ngeri, sementara Slaine hanya membelalakan mata. Gadis itu pun menanggapinya dengan santai, "Wow! Aku pasti terkenal sekali di Vers. Apa mereka akan meminta tanda tangan bila bertemu denganku?"_

 _"_ _Tepatnya mengincar kepalamu," jawab Mazurek yang membuat gadis itu mengerucutkan bibir. Pemuda itu pun melanjutkan ucapannya. "Apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu, Nona Slaine?"_

 _Slaine mengangkat alis, "Meminta sesuatu? Padaku?"_

 _Mazurek menganggukkan kepalanya. Mengabaikan senapan Harklight, pemuda itu pun menunjuk Slaine dan berkata, "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kaizuka Inaho. Apa kau bisa mempertemukanku dengannya?"_

 _Beda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini Slaine tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap sang Orbital Knight dalam diam karena sedang mempertimbangkan perkataannya. Memang, Slaine tahu bahwa pemuda ini musuh yang ingin menyeret Kaizuka-san kembali ke Vers. Tapi sepertinya Mazurek lebih dapat diajak bicara dibandingkan Femieanne waktu itu. Mungkin juga karena waktu itu Slaine tidak mengerti kenapa ia diserang dan ia keburu panik sehingga tidak sempat bicara. Kalau sekarang, ia tahu ia dapat melawan walaupun mungkin tidak selalu menang._

 _Di sampig itu, Slaine merasa pemuda ini mengerti penjelasannya sebelumnya. Ia sudah mengatakan bahwa Kaizuka-san sedang menunggu Koumori-san. Ia juga menerangkan bahwa menyeret pemuda itu dan membunuh orang yang dicintainya takkan membuat pemuda itu membela negeri mereka. Makanya Slaine yakin, Mazurek takkan menyeret pemuda itu sekalipun ia dibawa masuk ke dalam teritori mereka._

 _"_ _Baiklah!" Gadis itu berkata._

 _"_ _Slaine!" Harklight terkejut mendengar keputusannya. "Dia ini musuh! Bagaimana kalau ternyata ia membawa sekutunya dan menyerang kalian? Kau tidak bisa memercayainya begitu saja."_

 _Gadis itu balas menatapnya, "Kalau ia berani menyerang, ia tahu konsekuensinya. Negaranya takkan selamat. Ya 'kan?"_

 _Mazurek mengangguk. "Benar. Aku sudah paham. Aku hanya ingin melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bahwa Kaizuka Inaho tidak diguna-guna seperti yang bangsaku katakan."_

 _"_ _Kalau begitu…"_

 _"_ _Kalau begitu, aku juga ikut," seseorang tiba-tiba menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka dan membuat semua pandangan mata tertuju padanya. "Boleh 'kan?"_

 _"_ _Kepala sekolah!" Slaine terkejut begitu melihat wanita berambut bob pendek berwarna cokelat yang muncul dari ujung gang. Layaknya seorang siswa yang tertangkap basah oleh Guru karena membolos, seperti itulah perasaannya. Ia melirik jam dan menyadari bahwa jam masuk sekolah sudah lama berlalu. Karena itu ia pun berkata, "Ano… aku bisa menjelaskan soal keterlambatanku kali ini."_

 _"_ _Magbaredge-san," Harklight membungkuk pada wanita itu, sementara sosok yang dipanggil Kepala Sekolah hanya menganggukkan kepala. Ia berjalan mendekat pada Slaine dan si pemuda berambut hitam, lalu menatap Orbital Knight yang tampak terkejut melihatnya. Senyumnya tersungging saat melihat si Orbital Knights dan ia berkata, "Lama tak jumpa, Mazurek!"_

 _"_ _Darzana!" Ekspresi tidak percaya tampil di wajah pemuda itu. "Kaukah itu?"_

 _Wanita berambut bob pendek itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kulihat penampilanmu masih belum berubah sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu."_

 _"_ _Kau… banyak berubah," kata Mazurek, "apa tinggal di Bumi yang mengubahmu?"_

 _Darzana Magbaredge menggerakkan kepalanya, "Sedikit banyak, ya. Keberadaan kalian seringkali membuat masalah dan membuatku sakit kepala. Kuharap kau tidak di sini untuk menambah sakit kepalaku, Mazurek!"_

 _"_ _Masalah apa yang kau maksud?"_

 _Alis wanita berambut cokelat itu mengangkat alis, "Segala macam kerusakan adalah tanggung jawabku. Seperti kemarin misalnya, kerusakan satu gedung kantor waktu itu karena ulah salah satu dari kalian dan Kaizuka Inaho sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku."_

 _"_ _Aku tidak…"_

 _"_ _Kulihat, tidak banyak kerusakannya," ujar wanita itu, menginterupsi perkataan Mazurek. "Hanya tangki air dan sedikit lubang pada trotoar. Bukan masalah besar."_

 _"_ _Seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Mazurek sambil menganggukkan kepala. "Tapi Darzana, apa persisnya yang kau lakukan di Bumi? Kenapa kau bertanggung jawab untuk segala kerusakan?"_

 _"_ _Aku menjadi duta bagi Vers di Bumi," ucap wanita itu. Bola matanya bertatapan dengan Slaine dan saat melihat ketegangan di manik sebiru lautan itu, Darzana kembali berkata, "Jangan khawatir, Slaine! Aku tidak di pihak mana pun. Mungkin agak sedikit condong pada Kaizuka-sanmu, tapi tidak di pihak bangsa Vers. Aku tidak ingin terlalu ikut campur dalam urusan kalian."_

 _"_ _Anda… duta?" Slaine mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa bisa…?"_

 _"_ _Dulunya aku orang buangan Vers," jawab wanita tersebut, "hanya saja, ayah sang Ratu menghapus hukumanku dan karena aku tidak mau kembali ke Vers, ia menjadikanku duta bagi Bumi untuk setiap bangsa Vers yang membutuhkan bantuanku."_

 _Slaine langsung menginterupsinya, "Berarti kalau mereka butuh bantuan untuk menyeret Kaizuka-san,Anda pun akan turun tangan dan memberi bantuan?"_

 _Magbaredge menggelengkan kepala, "Bantuanku tidak seperti itu. Aku tidak mau terlibat urusan bangsa Vers."_

 _"_ _Jadi bantuan macam apa yang Anda berikan?" Slaine kembali bertanya, masih dengan nada sopan berhubung ia sadar betul bahwa ia sedang berbicara dengan Kepala Sekolahnya. "Aku tidak mengerti. Jadi Anda adalah Kepala Sekolah, tapi juga seorang Duta bagi bangsa Kaizuka-san?"_

 _Kali ini Magbaredge menganggukkan kepalanya. "Benar. Aku Kepala Sekolah, dan juga seorang Duta. Bantuan yang kuberikan lebih seperti perbaikan terhadap kerusakan-kerusakan yang dibuat bangsa Vers. Aku bertanggung jawab untuk menutupi keberadaan bangsa Vers dari penduduk dunia. Para pemerintah Bumi beranggapan bahwa menutupi keberadaan bangsa lain adalah yang terbaik bagi manusia-manusia Bumi"_

 _"_ _Jadi…"_

 _"_ _Karena itu," Magbaredge memotong ucapan Slaine, "aku ingin berdiskusi langsung dengan sumber masalah yang menyebabkan beberapa kerusakan belakangan ini."_

 _"_ _Dengan Kaizuka-san?" Slaine kembali bertanya._

 _"_ _Kau juga," jawab Magbaredge. "Tentunya kau masih ingat dengan kerusakan di laboratorium kimia sekolah 'kan?"_

 _"_ _Tapi itu…"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak menuntut bayaran," wanita itu berkata. "Aku hanya ingin membahas beberapa hal dengan pemuda itu. Boleh 'kan?"_

 _Slaine mengerutkan dahi. Sekarang ada dua orang yang hendak menemui pemuda itu. Ia mungkin memercayai Mazurek, tapi wanita yang dipanggilnya Kepala Sekolah ini sangat meragukan. Slaine ragu padanya. Ia tidak yakin, membawa wanita ini menemui Kaizuka-san adalah pilihan yang tepat._

 _"_ _Maaf, aku tidak bisa membawa Anda menemuinya," jawab Slaine. "Aku tidak memercayai Anda. Bisa saja Andamelaporkan, Kaizuka-san pada Orbital Knights!"_

 _"_ _Tidak mungkin, Slaine!" Harklight memprotes ucapan gadis itu. "Magbaredge-san bukan orang seperti itu."_

 _Magbaredge menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya, "Yah, aku juga sudah tahu tempat tinggal kalian kok, bukan masalah untukku. Kalau aku ini memihak Vers, sudah dari dulu aku melaporkan kalian."_

 _"_ _K-kau sudah tahu?"_

 _"_ _Tentu, Kaizuka junior sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku." Magbaredge berkata, "Kalau kau tidak mau, Harklight juga dapat mengantar. Mungkin aku dan Kaizuka junior dapat berdiskusi sedikit perihal absensi atau perihal anak gadisnya yang sering terlambat datang?"_

 _"_ _Kalau sore setelah pulang sekolah, bagaimana?"_

…

 _Oke_. Slaine harus mengakui ini sangat canggung. Matanya masih sedikit sembab karena habis menangis, ia juga baru saja bersikap sedikit emosional terhadap pemuda yang tinggal bersamanya. Perasaannya masih sangat tidak keruan, walaupun sekarang mereka terpaksa duduk berdampingan, menikmati teh sembari berhadapan dengan satu Orbital Knights, satu kepala sekolah juga satu senpai di sekolahnya.

Saking canggung dan tidak keruannya, gadis itu pun mencoba memecah keheningan dengan berkata, "Jadi…"

Sebelum Slaine melanjutkan ucapannya, pemuda yang menjadi Tuan Rumah di tempatnya tinggal menyerobot jatahnya berbicara. Pemuda satu itu duduk tegak, tangan menyilang di depan dada. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, namun ekspresinya tetap datar seperti biasa. "Kalau teh kalian sudah habis, kalian boleh pulang."

Mendengar itu, wanita berambut cokelat pendek hanya tersenyum sembari menyeruput teh yang disediakan di atas _coffee table_ oleh Slaine. Ia menikmati isi cangkirnya itu dan meneguknya hingga tinggal setengah. Setelahnya ia meletakkan cangkir dan berkata, "Tehku belum habis, kalaupun habis, aku ingin tambah. Boleh 'kan, Slaine?"

"T-tentu…"

Pemuda itu langsung memotong ucapannya. "Tidak. Pergilah!"

Wanita itu tetap duduk di _pouf_ yang ada di samping sofa Slaine dan Inaho, tidak terpengaruh ucapan sinis Kaizuka-san. Bahkan dengan tenangnya, wanita itu mengangkat kepala dan menatap wali angkat Slaine tanpa takut. "Kau harus mendengarkanku dulu, Kaizuka Inaho."

"Tidak ada yang perlu kudengarkan."

"Soal Femieanne," wanita itu kembali berkata seolah tak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Inaho sebelumnya, "itu keputusan dari pemerintah pusat, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Kaizuka-san tetap menyilangkan tangannya, ekspresinya masih sama, sedatar biasanya. Biarpun begitu, pemuda itu merasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada rongga di mana bola mata kirinya dulu berada. Hanya ia tidak mau menunjukkannya pada ketiga tamu yang sedang berkunjung ke rumahnya. "Kau bisa menolaknya."

"Dan membuat mereka curiga?" Magbaredge kembali bertanya. "Kau tahu lebih baik dari itu, Kaizuka junior. Menolak terang-terangan menandakan bahwa kau memang menyembunyikan sesuatu di bawah kendalimu."

"Kau membuat Slaine terluka," kata pemuda di sampingnya itu yang membuat Slaine menggerakkan kepala ke arahnya. Ia tidak mengerti karena tiba-tiba disertakan dalam pembicaraan. "Padahal aku menitipkannya padamu. Kau bilang kau akan bertanggung jawab atas keselamatannya selama dia di sekolah."

"Kepala Sekolah dan aku dipanggil ke pusat saat itu, Kaizuka Inaho." Sebagai ganti Magbaredge, ketua OSIS di sekolah Slaine lah yang menjawab. "Tepat pada saat itu Femieanne melakukan aksinya, kau tidak bisa menyalahkan Kepala Sekolah terus!"

"Itu bukan alasan," ucap pemuda di samping Slaine dengan sinis. "Kau tahu bahwa Femieanne adalah Orbital Knight. Kau dapat mengatakannya padaku dari awal sebelum ia menyerang Slaine."

"Kalau kukatakan, kau akan menahan Slaine di rumah hingga Femieanne curiga karena ada satu murid yang terus menerus absen." Magbaredge mengucapkannya dengan tenang, sementara Slaine menatapnya dengan membelalakan mata. "Tapi kuakui, aku memang lalai menjaga anak gadismu. Untuk itu, aku minta maaf, Kaizuka Inaho."

Satu-satunya pemilik manik merah yang ada di ruangan itu menurunkan kelopaknya selama beberapa detik, berharap dengan itu akan mengurangi rasa sakit di matanya. Kemudian begitu kelopak matanya terbuka, ia kembali berkata, "Pergilah! Aku sudah cukup mendengarkan."

"Tunggu! Tunggu sebentar!" Slaine mengangkat tangan dan tiba-tiba menginterupsi. "Apa maksudnya dengan kau akan menahanku di rumah? Memangnya aku kenapa?"

Menggantikan pemuda bermanik merah, dan wanita berambut bob pendek, kali ini sang orbital knight lah yang menjawab. Ia menunjuk Slaine dan berkata, "Aku sudah mengatakan padamu, bukan? Ratu menginginkan kematianmu karena kaulah yang menahan Kaizuka Inaho di tempat ini. Karena itu ia mengutus para Orbital Knightsnya untuk mencarimu terlebih dahulu sebelum menyeret sang Pahlawan."

"Ya, kau sudah bilang tapi..," Slaine menoleh pada pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya, "apa hubungannya dengan pertanyaanku? Kenapa kau harus menahanku, Kaizuka-san?"

Pemuda bermanik merah itu menahan sakit di matanya dan menatap Slaine, "karena mereka akan membahayakanmu, Slaine."

"Mereka tidak akan membahayakanku kalau sedari awal kau memperingatkanku," Slaine berkata sambil menunjuk si Orbital Knight. "Kalau dari awal kau mengatakannya, juga menjelaskan soal Tharsis, aku akan bisa menjaga diriku lebih baik."

"Aku sudah mencoba mengatakannya padamu," pemuda itu kembali menjawab sembari menundukkan kepala. Rasa sakit pada matanya kini tidak tertahankan, karena itu ia memilih untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari Slaine dengan menundukkan kepala. "Kau menganggapnya lelucon."

"Kupikir kau memang bercanda!" Slaine balas menyahut. "Tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, tahu-tahu kau bilang ada alien yang tinggal di bumi. Bagaimana aku harus bereaksi mendengar ucapanmu?"

"Kau bisa langsung percaya," jawab pemuda itu. "Tapi kau memilih menganggapnya lelucon."

"Kalau aku langsung percaya, sama saja dengan aku sedang mengolok-olokmu. Tidak mungkin ada manusia normal yang langsung percaya bila kau mengatakan hal tidak masuk akal dengan cara seperti itu."

"Pada dasarnya kau hanya tidak percaya," balas Inaho. "Aku pun tidak memaksamu untuk percaya."

"Kenapa kau memilih diam saja?" Slaine menarik sedikit lengan baju pemuda itu, sedikit kesal karena pemuda itu berbicara tanpa menatap matanya. "Selama dua tahun ini kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apa pun soal asal usulmu? Kenapa kau harus membiarkanku tahu dari orang lain? Apa aku sebegitu tidak bisa dipercaya untukmu? Tidak bisa diandalkan?"

Inaho mencoba untuk fokus, namun sakit di mata bagian kirinya membuatnya sulit melakukannya. Namun, ia tetap berusaha sedapat mungkin untuk tidak menunjukkannya, apalagi di hadapan musuh yang menginvasi rumahnya. Sebelum rasa sakit ini semakin menjadi-jadi dan membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran, ia harus mengusir mereka semua dari sini.

"Slaine, diamlah sebentar!" Inaho akhirnya berkata, perhatiannya fokus pada ketiga tamunya. "Biarkan ketiga tamu kita menyelesaikan urusannya dulu sehingga mereka bisa pulang."

"Tapi…"

"Slaine!"

Mendengar nada keras pada ucapan Kaizuka-sannya, Slaine tidak punya pilihan selain mematuhinya. Baru sekali ini ia mendengar Kaizuka-san sampai menyentaknya seperti itu. Sangat berbeda dengan Kaizuka-san yang biasa. Walaupun keras kepala dan sering berdebat, Kaizuka-san tidak pernah menggunakan nada tinggi saat berbicara dengannya. Semenjak sakit, Kaizuka-san jadi seperti orang yang berbeda di mata Slaine.

"Kau bilang, kalau aku mengizinkanmu masuk kau akan melaporkan pada Ratu untuk menghentikan para Orbital Knights," Inaho mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pemuda berambut cokelat terang itu. "Apa kau bisa melakukannya sekarang?"

"Aku ingin melihat sendiri kondisimu di Bumi sekaligus mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan lebih dulu," jawab Mazurek yang duduk di _bench_ di samping sofa Inaho dan memajukan posisi duduknya. "Kenapa kau tinggal selama lima ratus tahun di Bumi, Count Kaizuka? Kau bukan orang buangan Vers, tapi kau memilih hidup terasing di sini."

"Aku tidak harus menjawab pertanyaanmu."

"Tindakanku berikutnya akan tergantung pada jawabanmu." Mazurek kembali berkata. "Hanya aku satu-satunya harapanmu agar Ratu menghentikan penyerangannya."

Sekali lagi Kaizuka Inaho memilih untuk menundukkan kepala dan tak langsung menjawab. Sakit di mata kirinya membuatnya nyaris kehilangan fokus. Pertanyaan Mazurek pun nyaris tak dapat ia pikirkan karena rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

"Count Kaizuka?" Mazurek bertanya begitu melihat pemuda itu hanya diam sembari menunduk. "Kau tidak mau menjawab?"

Inaho tidak sempat lagi mempertimbangkan macam-macam. Ia tidak bisa berpikir. Karena itu ia berkata, "Aku menunggu seseorang."

"Menunggu?" Mazurek mengangkat alis. Ia memang mendengar dari gadis itu bahwa sang pahlawan sedang menunggu seseorang selama lima ratus tahun. "Tapi kenapa… harus selama itu?"

"Karena lima ratus tahun kemudian, aku baru bisa bertemu lagi dengannya." Inaho menjawab. Ia berusaha menahan tangannya untuk tidak memegangi kepala bagian kirinya.

"Kenapa kau baru bisa menemui orang ini setelah lima ratus tahun?" Mazurek semakin bingung. "Lalu apakah kau tidak bisa menunggunya di Vers?"

Kaizuka Inaho menggelengkan kepala. "Karena ia lahir dan tinggal di Bumi. Tak mungkin ia akan terlahir kembali sebagai orang Vers. Menunggunya di sana hanya akan membuat seluruh upayaku sia-sia."

Kerutan di dahi Mazurek semakin dalam. "Lahir kembali? Orang yang kau tunggu selama lima ratus tahun ini… sudah meninggal?"

Mendengar pertanyaan ini, Magbaredge yang duduk di seberang sang Orbital Knights tertawa kecil. Ia pun mendapatkan perhatian kedua pemuda yang tengah berbicara itu, sehingga ia berkata "Itu pepatah lama. Pepatah bangsa Vers yang mengatakan bahwa bila kau ingin bertemu kembali dengan orang yang kau cintai maka tunggulah hingga lima ratus tahun kemudian dan ia akan lahir kembali. Aku sering mendengarnya dulu."

"Ah! Pepatah itu!" Mazurek menunjuk Magbaredge begitu mendengar penjelasannya. "Aku tahu, tapi itu 'kan hanya pepatah, bukan kebenaran. Tidak ada yang menjamin bahwa orang yang benar-benar sama akan lahir kembali."

Magbaredge mengangkat bahu. "Entah ya! Aku memang tidak berhasil membuktikan kebenarannya, tapi mungkin Kaizuka junior sudah membuktikan kebenaran pepatah itu."

Inaho menggerakkan kepalanya pada Mazurek. "Apa jawabanku jelas?"

Mazurek tertegun sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan pahlawan yang memberikan kemenangan bagi bangsa mereka itu. "Kau… apa kau diguna-guna, Count Kaizuka? Menunggu seseorang selama itu, kalau bukan diguna-guna apalagi namanya? Bangsa Vers yang punya hidup panjang sekalipun takkan sungguh-sungguh menunggu hingga lima ratus tahun. Itu waktu yang sangat lama."

"Kalau aku diguna-guna, maka wanita itu seharusnya memanfaatkanku habis-habisan," jawab Inaho. "Alih-alih melakukannya, wanita itu malah meninggalkanku."

Benar juga. Mazurek tidak memikirkan ke sana sebelumnya. Tidak. Mereka bukan tidak memikirkan, mereka hanya tidak tahu bahwa wanita yang menahan Count Kaizuka di Bumi ternyata telah meninggal dunia. Justru Count Kaizuka-lah yang menunggu kesempatan untuk bertemu sekali lagi dengan wanita yang dicintainya itu. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, bangsa Vers pasti tidak akan menganggapnya sebagai guna-guna.

"Selama ini kami mengira bahwa wanita itu menahanmu di sini dan membuatmu melawan kami," jawab Mazurek. "Tidak ada yang mengatakan bahwa wanita itu sudah lama meninggal dan kau menunggunya selama itu."

Seolah menyadari sesuatu, Harklight yang selama ini hanya mendengarkan akhirnya angkat bicara. "Lalu siapa yang pertama kali menyebarkan bahwa Kaizuka Inaho tertahan di Bumi karena seorang wanita? Tidakkah itu aneh?"

"Maksudmu aneh?" Mazurek menoleh, ia tak paham dengan pertanyaan pemuda berambut hitam yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Maksudku," Harklight menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah Inaho. "Kaizuka-san tertahan di bumi karena seorang wanita, itu benar. Tapi kenapa info yang mereka berikan hanya sepotong? Kalau si informan tahu hal itu, kenapa ia tidak tahu bahwa wanita yang ditunggu Kaizuka-san sudah meninggal? Seperti yang Kaizuka-san bilang, kalau memang wanita itu memanfaatkannya maka seharusnya wanita itu ada di dekatnya dan bukannya meninggalkan…"

Pandangan mata Harklight berhenti dan ia menoleh pada Slaine. "Jangan bilang… mereka mengira Slainelah wanita itu?"

"A-aku?" Slaine menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bisa jadi," Mazurek menaruh jemarinya di dagu, "tapi bila melihat seorang gadis tinggal dengan Count Kaizuka, maka… aku tidak akan menyimpulkan begitu kecuali aku tahu masa lalunya."

"Benar, dan yang Harklight coba sampaikan pada kalian adalah ada seseorang di Vers yang mengetahui keseluruhan ceritanya tapi memutar balikkan faktanya sesuai dengan keadaan sekarang." Magbaredge duduk tegak dengan cangkir teh di atas pangkuannya. "Kurasa, ada orang yang dendam padamu dan juga menunggu kelahiran wanita yang kau cintai selama lima ratus tahun, Kaizuka junior. Apa kau punya dugaan soal itu?"

"Tidak." Inaho menjawab dengan cepat. Ia khawatir berbicara panjang lebar hanya akan mengungkapkan rasa sakit yang terus menyerang matanya. Belum lagi, pandangannya juga mulai kabur. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Apakah lima ratus tahun lalu kau sendirian di Bumi? Tidak ada bangsa Vers lain yang tahu soal kondisimu?" Mazurek kembali melanjutkan pertanyaan.

"Aku sendirian." Lagi-lagi Inaho menjawab dengan cepat. "Hanya Areash dan Magbaredge yang mengetahui soal ini."

Magbaredge pun tampak berpikir sekarang. "Kurasa kita harus mulai mencari, Harklight. Kita bisa mencarinya dari data para imigran Vers mulai dari data lima ratus tahun yang lalu. Bila tahun ini 2016 maka lima ratus tahun yang lalu…"

"1499."

"Tidak, seharusnya 1516," Magbaredge mengoreksi. "Kenapa 1499?"

"Karena…" Inaho mengernyitkan dahi saat menahan sakit, tindakannya tak luput dari perhatian Slaine. "Ia meninggal di tahun itu."

"1499, kita akan cek kembali data dari tahun 1499 ke bawah." Magbaredge kembali menginstruksikan. "Tapi kalau ia meninggal di tahun 1499, maka di tahun 1999 harusnya ia sudah lahir dan tahun ini ia akan berusia…"

"17," Harklight menjawab dan pandangannya terarah pada Slaine. "Kurasa penantian Kaizuka-san selama lima ratus tahun sudah berakhir."

Slaine tidak menyadari tatapan Harklight yang terarah padanya. Gadis satu itu malah mengernyitkan dahi saat mendengar perkiraan usia Koumori-san. Kalau data itu benar, maka Koumori-san akan berusia 17 tahun, sama sepertinya. Jadi… Koumori-san sekarang adalah seorang gadis SMA seperti dirinya? Kalau yang dikatakan Kaizuka-san soal ia mengenal Koumori itu benar, apakah itu berarti Koumori-san adalah temannya sendiri?

Magbaredge menatap ketua OSIS itu dan gadis berambut perak di sampingnya. Wanita itu tertegun sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangkat cangkir teh dan menyeruputnya. Begitu ia selesai, ia menurunkan cangkir teh dan berkata, "Benar juga."

"Kalau begitu," Mazurek kembali memotong, "aku juga harus mencari data di Vers perihal orang yang datang dan pergi ke Bumi selama lima ratus tahun terakhir. Aku yakin tidak banyak. Jarang ada orang yang mau bolak balik mengunjungi Bumi."

"Tidak." Inaho langsung menginterupsinya. "Yang harus kau lakukan adalah meyakinkan Ratu Asseylum untuk berhenti mengirim kalian setelah mendapat informasi baru ini. Urusan mencari, biar menjadi tanggung jawab Magbaredge dan anak buahnya."

Mazurek menganggukkan kepala. "Ya, kau benar."

"Kau…sudah mengerti 'kan?" Slaine akhirnya berkata. "Apa para Orbital Knights lain juga bisa mengerti?"

Untungnya pemuda itu tidak tersinggung mendengar perkataan Slaine. Pemuda itu malah berkata, "Kadang kami memang keras kepala, apalagi Sang Ratu menugaskan kami untuk menarik Count Kaizuka pulang. Tapi bukan berarti semua Orbital Knights adalah orang yang tak punya hati nurani dan logika hingga tetap menjalankan perintah sekalipun tahu itu salah."

Slaine menganggukkan kepalanya "Kau benar-benar akan menyampaikannya 'kan?"

"Aku selalu menepati janjiku," jawab Mazurek. "Semoga saja sang Ratu belum mengirimkan Orbital Knights yang lain."

"Sejauh ini baru kau seorang yang terdeteksi," jawab Harklight. "Kami akan mengetahui apabila ada Orbital Knights lain yang datang dan secepatnya memberikan informasi padamu, Slaine."

"Tidak perlu," Inaho yang menjawab. "Sleipnir bisa melakukannya."

"Ya, tapi…"

"Kalau begitu urusan kalian sudah selesai. Sebaiknya kalian pulang!" Pemuda ituberkata sembari bangkit berdiri dari sofa yang ditempatinya dan berjalan menuju ke kamar. "Sleipnir! Antarkan mereka ke depan."

Sleipnir berkedip mendengar perintah yang diberikan padanya. Dalam _robot mode_ , android satu itu berkata, "Anda sekalian dipersilakan keluar dari ruangan."

"Kau sepertinya ingin sekali mengusir kami, Kaizuka junior." Magbaredge meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas _coffee table_. "Tapi kami pun sudah tidak ada urusan lagi di sini. Jadi kami akan pulang dan tidak perlu diantar."

Pemuda bermanik merah itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Slaine dan ketiga tamunya di belakang menuju ke kamarnya. Tidak ada orang yang curiga pada sikapnya melihat ekspresi datar di wajahnya. Namun semuanya berubah ketika tiba-tiba ia terjatuh dan kehilangan kesadaran. Saat itulah baru semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Kaizuka-san!"

Melihat Kaizuka-san tiba-tiba tumbang, Slaine langsung bangkit dan berlari mendekat pada pemuda yang tersungkur itu. Ketiga tamunya awalnya hanya tertegun, sebelum akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mendekat. Sayangnya sebelum mereka dapat melangkah lebih jauh, di hadapan mereka Sleipnir melayang dan menghalangi jalan. Sekali lagi android berwarna jingga itu berkata, "Anda sekalian dipersilakan meninggalkan ruangan."

Baik Magbaredge, Harklight dan Mazurek tidak ada yang bergerak mendengar peringatan android satu itu. Mereka hanya diam sambil menunggu Slaine mengecek kondisi tubuh pemuda yang mendadak pingsan dan terjatuh di koridor menuju ke kamarnya. Mereka hanya bisa menyaksikan saat gadis itu panik dan membalikkan tubuh si pemuda berambut _dark brown_.

"Demam," ujar gadis itu, "sejak tadi ia terus menerus demam. Ada apa sebenarnya ini?"

"Kalau mau, aku bisa memanggilkan Dokter." Magbaredge menawarkan diri. "Kenalanku, dijamin aman."

Mendengar suara Magbaredge, Sleipnir sekali lagi berkata, "Peringatan terakhir! Anda sekalian dipersilakan meninggalkan ruangan."

"Dokter, aku butuh Wolf Areash…" Slaine kembali berkata. "Ia yang menangani Kaizuka-san sebelumnya."

"Dia bukan Dokter, Slaine." Magbaredge kembali menjawab. "Ibaratnya seorang penjual obat, hanya seperti itulah kemampuannya. Memang ia bisa melakukan sekedar transfusi darah dan pengobatan sederhana, tapi Kaizuka Inaho butuh dokter yang sebenarnya."

Slaine menundukkan kepala, frustasi. Ia bingung. Pasalnya, pemuda ini punya terlalu banyak musuh dan mengundang orang yang tidak ia ketahui identitasnya akan sangat membahayakan pemuda ini. Hanya saja, ia tidak bisa membiarkan pemuda ini menderita tanpa ada yang mengobati lukanya. Pemuda ini memang membutuhkan dokter, seperti kata Kepala Sekolahnya.

"Slaine…"

" _Thread detected_!" Sleipnir berkata saat melihat wanita itu mencoba mendekat pada Slaine. " _Confirm autopilot mode_!"

Deucalion!" Magbaredge berkata secara refleks ketika mendengar ucapan Sleipnir. Sebuah senjata berbentuk pedang tipis muncul di tangannya, sementara Sleipnir mengambil bentuk pedang dengan bilah panjang. Ia menahan serangan Sleipnir, walaupun android satu itu jelas lebih kuat dibanding android Magbaredge.

Sebelum Sleipnir menyakiti wanita itu, Slaine keburu menginterupsinya. Wanita itu satu-satunya harapannya bila ia ingin Kaizuka-san selamat. Karena itu, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Sleipnir menyakiti wanita itu.

"Hentikan, Sleipnir!" Slaine akhirnya berkata, menghentikan android satu itu. "Turunkan senjata! Kita membutuhkannya untuk memanggil dokter."

Android berwarna jingga itu tidak bergerak selama beberapa saat. Ia tengah mempertimbangkan perintah mana yang harus ia ikuti. _Autopilot_ nya jelas sudah dinonaktifkan dan ketika _Main Pilot_ nya tidak dalam kondisi memberi perintah, maka mematuhi pilot kedua adalah prioritasnya. Jadi ia pun menghentikan tindakannya dan bergerak ke sisi Slaine. " _Recognizing Slaine-sama voice. Sleipnir ready to assist_."

Melihat Sleipnir tak lagi menjadi ancaman, Magbaredge pun menurunkan pedang tipisnya. Ia pun berjalan mendekat pada Slaine diikuti kedua pemuda di belakangnya. Mata Sleipnir masih mengikuti mereka, namun Magbaredge tetap melangkah hingga berada di samping Slaine. Wanita itu pun meletakkan satu tangannya di bahu Slaine.

"Akan kupanggil Dr. Yagarai sekarang," ujar wanita itu. "Ada lagi yang kau butuhkan Slaine?"

Slaine menoleh pada tiga tamu yang berdiri di dekatnya. Kaizuka-san tidak memercayai mereka dan ia sendiri takut bahwa ia telah mengambil langkah yang salah dengan mengizinkan orang asing masuk ke dalam teritori mereka. Hanya saja, ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Diabaikannya status musuh ataupun kawan selama mereka dapat menyelamatkan Kaizuka-san.

"Aku bisa memercayai Anda untuk menyelamatkannya 'kan?" Slaine bertanya pada wanita itu.

"Slaine…" Harklight mencoba mendekat padanya, tapi gadis itu menepis tangannya. "Kami bukan musuhmu, kau tahu itu 'kan?"

Kali ini, gadis berambut perak platina itu menundukkan kepala. Dibilang memercayai, ia tidak bisa seratus persen memercayai ketiga tamunya. Ia tidak tahu motif mereka yang sebenarnya. Apakah mereka memang mengincar saat-saat Kaizuka-san melemah dan datang berkunjung? Ataukah seperti yang mereka katakan, mereka hanya ingin membantu?

Melihat kebingungan Slaine, wanita berambut bob pendek itu menghentikan Harklight yang sudah hendak protes. Ia pun berjongkok di samping Slaine dan berkata, "Kau tidak perlu percaya. Aku hanya mendatangkan seorang dokter untuk menyembuhkan Kaizuka-sanmu. Kalau kau mau Kaizuka-sanmu mati, aku tidak akan memaksa. Ini pilihanmu, Slaine."

Benar. Saat ini yang terpenting adalah nyawa Kaizuka-san. Kenapa ia bisa lupa selama sesaat bahwa hal itulah yang paling penting saat ini?

"Tolong panggilkan dokternya!" Slaine akhirnya berkata setelah diam selama beberapa saat. "Kumohon!"

"Aku mengerti."

Magbaredge pun bangkit berdiri dan langsung menghubungi seseorang. Slaine dapat mendengar wanita itu berbicara dengan kenalannya selama beberapa saat, mengatakan bahwa ia akan menjemput orang itu. Tak lama kemudian, wanita itu pun menutup teleponnya dan menatap kembali Slaine.

" Aku akan menjemput dokternya, sementara itu tolong pindahkan dulu Kaizuka junior ke tempat yang dapat dijadikan ruang pasien."

"Kepala Sekolah, Anda… benar-benar menjemput seorang Dokter 'kan?" Slaine bertanya, masih tetap menundukkan kepala. "Bukan Orbital Knights lain, atau sekutumu bukan?"

Alis Magbaredge terangkat saat mendengar ucapan Slaine. "Bukankah kau sudah dengar tadi? Sleipnir akan mendeteksi bila ada Orbital Knights yang datang mendekat? Tak mungkin aku membawanya bukan?"

"Benar," Slaine berkata, " Itu benar."

"Kalau begitu…"

"Kalau sampai Anda memanggil mereka atau siapapun yang berniat membawa Kaizuka-san pulang…" Slaine mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wanita itu, tangannya menyentuh Sleipnir. "Anda tahu bahwa aku dan Sleipnir siap menjadi musuh Anda."

…

 _t.b.c_

 _Thank you for reading :D_

 _Harus saya akui, chapter ini banyak ngomongnya dan adegan Inasure nya sedikit. Saya… akan berjuang untuk chapter2 selanjutnya. :D_

 _Aniway, if you mind, please leave a review so I can make it better._


	15. Chapter 15

_Authors Note:_

 _Fujoshi desu xD, Rosiel. AcyOrt : thank you for your review, keep reading yahh ;D arc kali ini mungkin agak panjang, tapi semoga kalian suka_

 _Hikari-chan: Hi, Hikari :D thank u juga uda nyempetin review :D dan tengkyu sangat untuk masukan-masukannya_ _J_

 _Untuk paragraph, ane akui, kadang ane suka blank, sampe bingung, ini pas nggak ya, ini nyambung nggak ya, sometimes memang ada yang ga nyambung, saia akui itu T_T semoga chap kali ini masih nyambung2 ya_

 _Buat konfliknya, hmm, belom begitu kuat ya? Saia coba lagi ya, semoga kali ini konfliknya sedikit lebih kuat ;D, thank u again buat sarannya_

 _Dan buat Slaine, dia itu agak ombak rambutnya, dan kebayangnya agak panjang, ponytail, bajunya baju seragam biasa, kayak seragam SMA Inaho, cuman ambil versi Nina punya :D sedikit tomboy gayanya…_

 _Kayaknya Fujo-san juga sempet buatin deh, dan saia save gambarnya XD mungkin kalo kamu penasaran saya bantuin maintain izin sama Fujo-san :P_

 _And anyway for all of you: thank you for reading this fanfic. I hope you also enjoy this chapter_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aldnoah Zero** not mine

 **Obsession** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gender Bender, Fem!Slaine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy !_**

 **Chapter 15: Stubborn**

Inaho membuka mata ketika ia mendengar suara-suara ribut di dekatnya. Awalnya, ia ingin mengabaikan dan tetap memejamkan mata, namun begitu mendengar suara yang dikenalnya ia pun menyerah. Percuma saja berpura-pura tak mendengar suara itu. Ia tahu ia takkan bisa mengabaikan suara Slaine.

"Sudah ratusan kali kubilang, jangan membawa makanan ke dalam kamar!" Suara yang sulit diabaikannya itu berkata. "Kaizuka-san tidak mau ada yang membuat kotor rumahnya, jadi singkirkan remah-remah bekas camilanmu, Mazurek-san!"

"Kau benar," ucap suara lain yang sama tak asingnya di telinga Inaho, "remah-remah _senbei_ itu agak sulit dibersihkan lho! Walaupun masih lebih baik dibanding biskuit."

"Ada lagi yang perlu kubersihkan, Magbaredge-san? Ah, Slaine! Biar kubantu membawakan handuk!" Terdengar suara pemuda lain yang agak asing di telinga Inaho. "Mazurek-san, sebaiknya kau tidak berjalan sambil makan. Sudah dua kali aku membersihkan remah-remah makananmu."

"Terima kasih, Harklight-senpai." Inaho mendengar suara itu berkata. Nada suara yang terdengar terlalu akrab di telinga. Ia kurang menyukainya. "Lalu Mazurek-san, kenapa kau masih di sini juga? Kaizuka-san membutuhkanmu untuk segera melapor, bukannya makan _senbei_."

"Apa boleh buat," jawab pemuda lain dengan suara yang membangkitkan kenangan lama, "gerbang transportasi bermasalah. Aku terjebak di sini sampai gerbang itu diperbaiki. Karena itu, aku akan tetap bersama dengan kalian selama beberapa waktu ke depan."

Suara wanita lain yang didengar Inaho berkata kembali, "Ada bagusnya juga, itu berarti bangsa Vers tak bisa datang ke Bumi untuk sementara. Paling tidak para Orbital Knights itu harus diam di Vers selama beberapa waktu."

"Apakah mungkin gerbangnya dirusak oleh bangsa Vers sendiri?" suara pemuda lain menimpali. "Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan pencarian Kaizuka Inaho?"

Suara wanita yang lebih dewasa mempertimbangkan perkataan pemuda itu. Beberapa saat kemudian ia berkata, "Kurasa tidak. Prioritas mereka adalah membawanya, kalau mereka merusak gerbang justru tidak ada untungnya. Mereka takkan bisa membawa pulang Kaizuka junior, padahal mereka sangat membutuhkannya."

Pemuda yang sebelumnya bicara menyetujui ucapan wanita itu. Hening selama beberapa saat, sebelum Inaho mendengar bunyi langkah kaki mendekat padanya. Dari bunyinya, Inaho sudah tahu siapa yang mendekat padanya. Karena itu ia menggerakkan kepala dan menatap ke arah orang yang mendekat. Begitu mata mereka bertatapan, gadis itu pun diam di tempat dan tak bergerak.

Dari jarak ini, Inaho dapat melihat lingkaran mata yang menghitam di bawah manik sebiru lautan itu. Ia juga bisa melihat bahwa gadis itu sangat letih, penampilannya kusut, rambut dan baju juga berantakan, seolah tak ada waktu untuk merapikan dirinya. Melihatnya membuat Inaho ingin mengulurkan tangan dan memeluk gadis itu.

"Slaine…" ucap Inaho dengan tangan yang terulur.

Begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil, gadis itu langsung menyambut tangan Inaho yang diarahkan padanya. Ia menggenggam tangan itu dengan kedua tangannya dan berusaha untuk tersenyum. Namun upayanya gagal, senyumnya tak berhasil dibentuk karena ia terlalu letih untuk melakukannya. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanya menghembuskan napas lega karena Kaizuka-san masih hidup dan mengenalinya.

"Slaine…," panggil pemuda itu, "kau tampak letih."

Slaine mengangguk, sementara ia menaruh tangan pemuda itu di pipinya. "Memang letih."

"Kau juga sepertinya tidak tidur," ucap pemuda itu sambil menyentuh bagian bawah matanya. "Pergilah tidur!"

Kali ini gadis itu menggeleng, "Tidak. Itu nanti saja."

"Kau tidak boleh sakit," ujar Inaho. "Kau harus sehat."

"Kau juga harus begitu," jawab Slaine sambil mendekat dan duduk di tepian ranjang. Kemudian ia mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit dan menyentuhkan dahinya pada pemuda yang berbaring itu. Ia memejamkan matanya selama beberapa saat sebelum ia berkata, "Demammu sepertinya sudah turun. Obat Dr. Yagarai bekerja dengan baik rupanya."

"Dr. Yagarai?" Inaho menatap gadis yang menarik diri darinya dan duduk di tepian ranjang. "Siapa?"

Slaine menggerakkan kepalanya ke sisi lain ranjang. Pemuda itu pun mengikuti arah pandangan Slaine, ia menggerakkan kepalanya dan menyadari ada beberapa pasang mata yang kini menatapnya. Tiga dari empat orang yang berdiri di tepian ranjang itu cukup dikenalinya, namun ada satu orang tidak ia kenali. Orang yang duduk di sisi lain tempat tidurnya, berambut hitam mengenakan kacamata dan jas putih khas dokter, pasti dialah yang dimaksud Slaine dengan Dr. Yagarai.

"Kalian…"

" _Ohayou_ , Kaizuka junior!" Wanita dewasa yang tadi bicara lebih dulu menyapanya. "Bagaimana kondisimu?"

Inaho menatapnya dan tak mengeluarkan suara untuk beberapa saat. Begitu mengucapkan sesuatu ia malah berkata, "Kenapa kalian masih di sini, Magbaredge?"

Seolah sudah menduga pertanyaan tersebut, wanita yang dipanggil Magbaredge itu menaruh satu tangannya di pundak Slaine. Wanita itu pun berkata, "Oh! Jangan hiraukan aku! Aku di sini karena anak gadismu meminta bantuan untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu. Aku sendiri tidak ada urusan denganmu, Kaizuka junior."

"Slaine?" Inaho menggerakkan kepala ke arah gadis yang duduk di tepian ranjang.

"Waktu itu kau jatuh pingsan," jawab Slaine, "tubuhmu panas dan sepertinya sumbernya dari matamu. Karena itu aku terpaksa memanggil dokter yang sebenarnya. Wolf Areash tidak cukup untuk menangani luka di matamu."

Inaho menggerakkan tangan dan menyentuh bagian mata kirinya setelah mendengar penjelasan Slaine. Ia diam selama beberapa saat, mencoba merasakan sakit pada rongga di mata kiri yang sebelumnya terasa begitu menyiksa. Kini ia tak merasakan apa pun lagi di sana. Semoga saja penyebabnya sudah benar-benar lenyap.

"Mungkin ke depannya akan terasa sakit lagi," ucap pria berkacamata yang dianggap Inaho sebagai Dr. Yagarai. Ia seolah mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan pasiennya, dan dalam sekejap langsung mematahkan harapan si pasien. "Berita baiknya, saraf di matamu masih berfungsi normal sehingga kau bisa memasangkan mata palsu agar penglihatanmu kembali seperti semula."

"Mata palsu…" Inaho bergumam begitu mendengar perkataan sang Dokter. "Teknologi Vers?"

"Ya." Dokter itu menjawab begitu simple. "Teknologi Vers, sangat terkenal."

Mendengar hal itu, Inaho kembali berkata, "Berarti kau penduduk Vers?"

"Benar. Aku mantan penduduk sipil Vers," jawab pria itu, "sekarang aku hanya seorang direktur sebuah rumah sakit di Bumi."

"Buangan?"

"Tidak," jawab pria itu. "Sama sepertimu, aku hanya memilih untuk tinggal di Bumi."

Inaho diam sambil menilai pria di hadapannya. Pria ini mengaku sebagai warga sipil, yang berarti pria ini mungkin sudah tahu bahwa dirinya adalah mantan anggota militer Vers. Ia memang tidak pernah melihat pria ini di militer sebelumnya namun bukan berarti pria ini bukan mata-mata militer. Ia tidak bisa melonggarkan kewaspadaannya begitu saja. Baginya lebih baik bersikap hati-hati dibanding menyesal kemudian.

"Kembali ke mata palsu," ujar si dokter begitu melihat pasiennya hanya diam dengan pandangan menyelidik ke arahnya. "Aku bisa menyiapkannya dalam satu atau dua hari, tapi aku tetap butuh persetujuanmu. Kalau kau tidak ingin menggunakannya, aku takkan memaksa."

Inaho memang mengatakan bahwa pria ini tidak dapat dipercaya, tapi ia sendiri menyadari kegunaan mata kirinya. Tanpa mata bagian kiri, ia harus menyesuaikan kembali gaya bertarungnya dengan penglihatannya karena akan sangat berbeda bertarung dengan satu mata dan dua mata. Untuk melatihnya pun, ia pasti membutuhkan waktu yang tak sedikit. Mungkin akan jauh lebih praktis bila ia menggunakan mata kiri untuk menghadapi para Orbital Knights yang akan datang nanti.

Hanya saja, ia pasti akan membutuhkan bantuan si dokter. Ia tak mungkin memasangkan sendiri matanya dan menyambungkan saraf sendiri. Bahkan kalau ia seorang dokter sekalipun, ia ragu ia akan dapat memasangkan matanya sendirian. Karena itulah mau tak mau Inaho memutuskan untuk menerima bantuan yang diberikan pria tersebut.

"Pasangkan saja," jawab pemuda itu dengan cepat. "Aku memang akan membutuhkannya nanti."

"Tapi…" Slaine tiba-tiba bersuara, membuat Inaho menoleh padanya. "Mereka bilang mata palsu punya efek samping, Kaizuka-san. Untuk sementara mata palsu memang membuatmu dapat melihat lebih baik, tapi untuk ke depannya rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan pasca operasi akan lebih parah dari yang kau alami dan mungkin menyebabkan kematian. Karena itu kubilang pada mereka untuk tidak memasangkannya."

"Aku tahu," pemuda yang terbaring itu kembali menjawab. Ia sudah menyadari betul konsekuensi yang ia ambil saat ia memutuskan untuk memasang mata itu. Pilihannya hanya mati sekarang atau nanti. "Pasangkan saja!"

Gadis berambut perak itu tidak terkejut begitu Inaho tidak mendengarkan sarannya. Ia sudah tahu, pemuda keras kepala itu punya keinginan sendiri yang bahkan tidak bisa diubah olehnya. Sekali pemuda itu sudah memutuskan sesuatu, Slaine takkan bisa berbuat apa-apa. Selalu seperti itu. Namun Slaine masih belum menyerah, Kaizuka-san berkata bahwa ia akan mendengarkan. Slaine harap inilah saat pemuda itu mulai mendengarkan pendapatnya.

"Kaizuka-san, bagaimana kalau kondisimu malah memburuk?" Slaine kembali bertanya. "Kalau kau malah sakit, bukannya lebih baik bila kau tidak memasangkannya?"

"Aku membutuhkannya," jawab pemuda itu. "Paling tidak hingga Ratu mencabut perintahnya."

Mendengar itu, pemuda lain yang tengah makan _senbei_ langsung terbatuk-batuk. Di sampingnya, pemuda berambut hitam yang memegang _vacuum cleaner_ hanya menghela napas begitu melihat remahan yang lagi-lagi harus ia bersihkan. Sementara wanita dewasa di dekat keduanya kembali berkata, "Gerbang Aldnoah rusak, jadi untuk sementara takkan ada Orbital Knight yang akan masuk."

"Benar, aku pun masih di sini karena aku tak bisa kembali, Count Kaizuka." Mazurek bangkit berdiri hingga remahan _senbei_ nya berjatuhan. Sang orbital knights itu kini tak ada bedanya dengan manusia biasa saat mengenakan baju yang dipinjamkan Harklight, hanya jeans dan kaus. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan dan cukup berkonsentrasi pada penyembuhanmu saja!"

Magbaredge pun kembali menimpali, "Kita memang bisa tenang untuk sementara, tapi dalam beberapa hari gerbang itu pasti sudah kembali seperti semula. Karena itu, aku setuju bila kau memasang mata palsu."

"Aku tidak butuh persetujuanmu."

Magbaredge mengangkat bahu, "Hanya kukatakan sesuai yang kupikirkan."

"Kaizuka-san," Slaine kembali memanggil namanya sehingga pria itu kembali menoleh padanya. "mata itu bisa membahayakan nyawamu setiap saat. Kuharap kau mempertimbangkannya lagi."

"Aku tidak punya pilihan, Slaine." Pemuda itu membiarkan Slaine menggenggam tangannya. "kalau aku masih ingin tinggal di sini, aku tak punya pilihan lain selain melakukannya."

"Kau bisa saja tidak memasangkannya," Slaine bersikeras. "Kau tetap bisa melawan mereka, kau tidak harus menggunakan mata palsu itu. Tanpa itu pun kau masih bisa melihat dengan baik."

"Mata palsu Vers tidak hanya sekedar untuk melihat, Slaine," sang dokter akhirnya menginterupsi pembicaraan keduanya. "Mata itu juga dapat membaca gerak gerik lawan lebih detail, memperhitungkan jarak, menambah akurasi, semua detail-detail visual yang tak tampak justru akan semakin terlihat saat menggunakannya. Hanya saja, semakin sering digunakan maka efek sampingnya pun akan semakin terasa."

"Kan?" Slaine kembali berkata setelah mendengar ucapan si dokter. "Kau mau sakit dan pingsan terus menerus, Kaizuka-san?"

Pemuda yang terbaring itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya, sengaja tidak menoleh ke arah Slaine. Ia sudah membuat keputusannya sekalipun ia tahu Slaine takkan setuju. Ia harus melindungi Slaine dan untuk itu resiko apa pun akan ia tempuh.

"Pasangkan saja," ucap pemuda itu. "Kuharap irisnya sama dengan mata kananku sehingga tak terlihat perbedaannya."

Slaine sekali lagi menyadari bahwa Kaizuka-san yang dikasihinya itu takkan mendengarkan pendapatnya. Ia tahu dan masih mencoba berharap. Namun pada akhirnya harapan yang terus menerus pupus itu pun membuatnya lelah. Maka itu ia melepaskan tangan pemuda yang digenggamnya dan bangkit berdiri dari tepian ranjang. Ia baru selangkah meninggalkan tepian ranjang ketika tangan pemuda yang terbaring itu menahannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Slaine berkata sembari menggerakkan tangannya. "Lepaskan tanganku, Kaizuka-san!"

"Jangan… pergi!" seru pemuda itu, suaranya terdengar lirih. "Jangan…"

"Aku ada di ruang keluarga kalau kau membutuhkanku," jawab Slaine. "Sekarang lepaskan aku!"

"Aku membutuhkanmu di sini," ucap pemuda itu. "Jangan pergi, Slaine!"

Mendengar ucapan Kaizuka-san, Slaine pun tertawa sinis. "Membutuhkanku? Untuk apa kau membutuhkanku? Ucapanku tak pernah kau dengarkan sekalipun. Jadi apa persisnya yang kau butuhkan dariku?"

"Aku…"

"Kehadiranku?" Slaine memotongnya sebelum Inaho mengucapkan pembelaan. "Kalau kau butuh kehadiranku, minta saja Sleipnir atau Tharsis memproyeksikan diriku, bukankah akan sama saja?"

"Itu…"

"Kau juga tak pernah menghiraukan ucapanku atau mendengarkan pendapatku. Kau selalu menolak semuanya sekehendak hatimu," Slaine berkata dengan bertubi-tubi. "Bukankah sama saja artinya bila aku tak bicara? Bila aku tak menyatakan pendapatku?"

"Kau tidak tahu alasannya, Slaine." Pemuda itu kembali berkata, tangannya menyentuh jemari Slaine. "Aku mendengarkan pendapatmu. Aku selalu mendengarkan. Hanya saja aku harus melindungimu. Kau tahu itu 'kan?"

"Aku tidak mau kau lindungi terus!" Slaine berkata dengan suara tinggi dan menepis tangan Inaho. "Aku pun ingin bisa melindungi diriku sendiri. Aku tidak mau terus-terusan membuatmu terluka hanya karena alasan bahwa kau melindungiku. Aku sudah lelah mendengarnya, Kaizuka-san."

"Slaine…"

"Kau kira aku akan senang dan memujimu hebat karena kau melindungiku?" Gadis itu kembali bertanya. "Tidak, Kaizuka-san. Kukatakan padamu, aku sama sekali tidak senang. Sebaliknya aku marah dan kecewa pada diriku sendiri yang terus menerus dilindungi olehmu."

"Kau… marah dan kecewa?" inaho menatapnya, tampak terkejut. "Kau… tidak senang?"

"Bagaimana aku harus senang ketika kau pulang dengan bersimbah darah dan tak sadarkan diri?" tanya gadis itu. "Jadi menurutmu aku harusnya senang? Aku harusnya tertawa saat kau jatuh pingsan kemarin? Atau harusnya aku berkata dengan bangga pada Mazurek, 'Lihat, Kaizuka-sanku sangat memerhatikan keselamatanku dibanding dirinya. Kalian Orbital Knights bisa apa?' , begitu? Harusnya aku berkata seperti itu?"

Inaho tak dapat menjawab, ia terhenyak begitu mendengar semua kemarahan yang Slaine ungkapkan padanya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya, sikapnya membuat Slaine menunjukkan ekspresi itu padanya. Apa lagi yang salah kali ini? Kenapa Slaine tidak bahagia saat ia melakukan segala sesuatu untuknya? Kenapa Slaine selalu marah?

"Sebaiknya kau keluar, Slaine!" Magbaredge akhirnya berkata. "Makan dan tidurlah! Kau membutuhkannya."

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya!" Slaine bersikeras. "Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih."

"Kau membutuhkannya." Magbaredge berkata dengan tegas, hampir membentak gadis itu. "Harklight, antar dia keluar! Kau juga Mazurek, sebaiknya kau keluar dulu dan habiskan makananmu."

"Ayo Slaine!" Harklight menuntun gadis yang masih menatap Magbaredge dengan tajam. Pemuda itu harus sedikit bersusah payah untuk membuat Slaine mengikutinya tanpa memancing pertengkaran dengan sang kepala sekolah.

Begitu hati-hatinya ia menarik gadis itu dan membawanya keluar dari kamar. Kepergiannya disusul dengan kepergian Mazurek. Begitu mereka sudah keluar, Harklight menutup pintu dan menuju ke dapur sementara Mazurek duduk di sofa bersama Slaine. Ia merebus minuman dan memberikannya pada gadis itu. "Minumlah, Slaine!"

"Terima kasih, Harklight-senpai!" ucap gadis itu saat tangannya melingkupi cangkir yang berisi cokelat panas.

Di sampingnya, Mazurek menatap gadis yang baru ditemuinya beberapa hari yang lalu itu. Apabila sebelumnya ia melihat seorang gadis muda enerjik yang berhasil mengalahkannya, hari ini yang dilihatnya adalah gadis yang tampak kelelahan dan sedih. Betapa berbedanya kesan yang ditimbulkan gadis ini hanya dalam beberapa hari tinggal bersama.

Walaupun begitu, Mazurek tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa gadis ini memang membuat Count Kaizuka tertahan di Bumi. Melihat kejadian tadi, ia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Count Kaizuka sangat membutuhkan kehadirannya. Pemuda sakit itu jadi tak seperti dirinya di Vers begitu berada dekat gadis ini. Sikapnya yang biasanya datar dan cuek juga jadi begitu lembut saat menghadapi gadis ini. Melihatnya, Mazurek saja paham bahwa gadis inilah yang ditunggu sang Count. Masa gadis ini tidak sadar-sadar juga?

"Dia tidak pernah mendengarkan." Slaine tiba-tiba berkata sambil menggenggam cangkirnya. "Selalu."

Mazurek kembali menatapnya, dan berkata, "Kau seharusnya tidak berkata begitu. Ia itu orang sakit. Wajar kalau kekeraskepalaannya melebihi orang biasa."

Mendengar nasehatnya, Slaine pun tertunduk dan mencengkeram erat cangkirnya. "Hanya Kaizuka-san yang kadar kekeraskepalaannya melebihi orang biasa."

"Memang ia keras kepala, tapi ia melakukannya untukmu, lho? Ia menyayangimu lebih dari apa pun," lanjut pemuda itu saat mendengar gadis di sampingnya mengeluh. "Tak senang pun seharusnya kau berterimakasih padanya, bukannya memarahinya seperti itu. Ia sudah terluka parah, sangat parah kalau mendengar diagnosa Dr. Yagarai karena melindungimu. Tidak bisakah kau sedikit lunak padanya dan mengalah?"

"Aku sudah ratusan kali mengalah!" Slaine menumpahkan emosinya pada pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya itu. "Aku mengalah pada keegoisannya yang tak mau mendengarkanku. Aku ini hanya mengkhawatirkannya, tapi ia tidak paham juga. Aku tidak mau ia terluka seperti itu, tapi ia malah membuat dirinya terluka. Aku mengalah. Aku mencoba memahami. Tapi ia sendiri tak memahamiku."

"Bagian mananya yang dia tidak paham?" Mazurek balas bertanya pada gadis emosional di hadapannya. "Bagiku dia terlalu memahami dirimu, terlalu mementingkanmu, terlalu menganggapmu berharga hingga ia mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untukmu."

"Tidakkah ia sadar bahwa aku pun menganggapnya berharga?" Slaine balas bertanya. "Bukan hanya dia yang menganggapku berharga, aku juga menganggapnya berharga sehingga aku sangat takut bahwa semua ini akan membuatku kehilangannya lagi. Tidakkah ia mengerti itu? Atau harusnya aku yang terus mengerti hingga akhirnya ia meninggalkanku?"

"Ia takkan meninggalkanmu," ucap Harklight yang akhirnya ikut serta dalam pembicaraan setelah melihat adu debat dua orang di hadapannya. "Kalau ia meninggalkanmu semua upayanya selama ini akan sia-sia. Ia tahu itu makanya luka-luka di tubuhnya tidak mengenai titik vital. Walaupun luka di mata itu persoalan lain."

Slaine menggelengkan kepala, "Tetap saja kalau ia terus melakukannya, suatu saat nanti aku akan benar-benar kehilangannya. Sama seperti kedua ayahku yang lain."

Mazurek menatapnya selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan perhatian. "Kau menganggap Count Kaizuka sebagai ayahmu? Tidakkah ia terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang ayah?"

"Usianya sudah lima ratus tahun lebih kalau boleh kuingatkan. Seharusnya ia menjadi kakek buyut dari kakeknya kakek dari buyutku bahkan."

"Y-yah, aku sering lupa bahwa umur manusia itu pendek." Mazurek tak dapat menyangkal. "Tapi maksudku…"

Gadis berambut perak itu langsung memotong ucapan Mazurek dengan berkata, "Aku tahu maksudmu. Hanya saja, bagiku sikapnya benar-benar seperti seorang ayah. Ia membuatku merasa aman, hanya karena berada di dekatnya."

Pemuda berambut ikal kecokelatan itu menatap Slaine dari sudut matanya. Ia memilih untuk tidak berkomentar dulu terhadap perkataan gadis itu. Ia hanya mendengarkan saat gadis di sampingnya berbicara mengenai sang pahlawan. Perkataannya membuat Mazurek malu sudah menyimpulkan sendiri bahwa gadis ini adalah penyihir. Mana ada penyihir yang menganggap korbannya sebagai ayahnya?

"Tapi rasa aman pun memiliki ketakutan tersendiri," ujar Slaine dan ia mencengkeram cangkirnya sedikit terlalu kuat. "Di benakku, aku terus menerus khawatir bila suatu saat semuanya direnggut dariku. Karena itu aku mati-matian mempertahankannya. Karena itu aku sangat marah dan kecewa begitu menyadari bahwa usahaku tidak cukup."

Sekali lagi Mazurek hanya diam mendengar perkataan Slaine. Ia menatap Slaine sebelum akhirnya ia mengambil cangkir dari tangan Slaine dan memutarnya. Sikapnya itu membuat Slaine menatapnya dengan alis tertekuk ke bawah. Ia siap berkonfrontasi dengan pemuda itu.

"Kau seperti air, Slaine," ucap pemuda itu. "Baik itu air panas maupun air dingin, sementara Kaizuka Inaho adalah cangkirnya."

Slaine mengerutkan dahi mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. "Apa?"

"Di satu sisi kau dingin terhadapnya seolah-olah kau menganggapnya tak lebih dari hubungan keluarga, tapi di sisi lain kau begitu agresif, melebihi seorang keluarga dan kau juga takut kehilangannya," kata pemuda itu sambil memutar-mutar cangkir. "Maka ketika kau mengisi air ke dalam wadah yang sama, terus menerus berganti antara air panas dan air dingin, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan cangkirnya 'kan?"

Tangan Slaine meraih cangkir yang dipegang Mazurek, namun pemuda itu mengangkatnya tak membiarkan si gadis meraihnya dengan mudah. Ia berhasil membuat Slaine mengerutkan alis, tidak senang. Tapi pemuda itu tidak peduli, gadis ini perlu disadarkan betapa sikapnya sudah menyakiti sang pahlawan.

"Kalau kau mau mempertahankan gelasnya, suhumu harus stabil, entah itu panas entah itu dingin, tentukan salah satu," kata Mazurek lagi. "Kalau kau terus berubah-ubah, suatu saat gelasnya akan pecah dan… air tersebut akan kehilangan wadahnya."

"Aku tidak paham maksudmu."

"Kau sadar tidak?" Mazurek kembali bertanya, "Rasa takutmu itu bukan rasa takut kehilangan seorang ayah."

"Aku menganggapnya sebagai seorang ayah!" Slaine bersikeras. "Kalau bukan ayah, lalu aku harus menganggapnya sebagai apa?"

"Kalau kau menganggapnya sebagai ayah," ujar Mazurek, "kau harus sadar bahwa ayahmu tidak bisa selamanya hidup bersamamu. Apa aku benar?"

"Aku…"

"Dan seorang ayah pun tidak akan menahan-nahan putrinya di sisinya." Pemuda itu kembali berkata sembari memberikan cangkir yang daritadi diperebutkan pada Slaine. "Ada saatnya sang ayah harus melepaskan putrinya dan membiarkan putrinya hidup dengan orang lain. Apa kau tahu itu, Slaine?"

Slaine memegangi gelasnya, menatap cairan berwarna cokelat yang mengisi cangkir. "Lalu… apa, Mazurek? Hubungan kami ini apa? Aku harus menganggapnya sebagai apa?"

Mazurek menggerakkan kepalanya, "Entah, ya? Bagaimana kalau kau coba pikirkan sendiri? Yang merasakannya itu kau. Masa kau tanya padaku?"

"Dasar tidak jelas!" Slaine mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Mazurek dan mulai menyesap cokelat panas yang diberikan Harklight padanya. Untungnya suhunya sudah mulai dingin sehingga ia bisa meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Apa ya, hubungan yang tidak mau saling ditinggalkan, ingin selalu bersama, ingin selalu memiliki dan sangat khawatir bila salah satu terluka?" Mazurek bertanya sambil menatap langit-langit. Sudut matanya memerhatikan gadis yang tengah menyesap isi cangkirnya itu, berharap si gadis dapat menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kalau yang kau maksud hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, kurasa bukan," ucap Slaine yang akhirnya meletakkan cangkirnya di atas coffee table. Ia menatap cangkir itu sendiri dan kembali berkata, "Ia sudah punya wanita yang dicintainya dan ditunggunya selama lima ratus tahun."

Mazurek dan Harklight saling bertatapan selama beberapa saat, seolah mengucapkan hal-hal yang tak dapat mereka ungkapkan lewat kata melalui matanya. Setelah komunikasi tanpa suara itu, salah satu dari mereka kembali berkata, "Bukannya harusnya ia sudah menemukan Koumorinya?"

"Ya, dia bilang dia sudah menemukannya," gadis itu menjawab kembali dengan cepat. "Gadis SMA yang berusia tujuh belas tahun yang memaksanya untuk merawatku sebagai hukuman."

Alis Mazurek dan Harklight terangkat agak bingung dengan penjelasan Slaine, namun mereka tak mau menanyakan lebih jauh. Mereka khawatir mereka malah mengucapkan sesuatu yang bukan hak mereka untuk bicara. Karena itu alih-alih membicarakan Koumori, Mazurek malah berkata," _A-aniway_ , pokoknya kau ingat-ingat perkataanku, ya? Kau tidak boleh terlalu keras kepala padanya."

Slaine tidak menjawab. Kini ia memilih untuk menutup matanya dan menyandarkan kepala pada sofa. Ia tidak mau memikirkan soal Kaizuka-san lagi. Ia terlalu lelah. Begitu lelahnya sehingga akhirnya ia menyerah terhadap godaan untuk masuk ke alam mimpi. Tidak peduli sekalipun ada orang-orang asing di sekitarnya yang belum tentu dapat dipercaya.

" _Oyasumi_ , Slaine!"

…

"Dia hanya lelah," ucap Magbaredge tepat setelah Slaine keluar dari kamar dengan ditarik oleh Harklight. "Beberapa hari nyaris tak makan ataupun tidur, juga tak meninggalkan sisimu. Kurasa gadis itu sudah mencapai batasnya."

Inaho tak menjawab. Ia hanya tertunduk, diam dan tak bergerak sejak Slaine meninggalkan ruangan. Ucapan Magbaredge pun tidak didengarkannya, ia seolah berada dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Tapi, Magbaredge," ucap sang dokter begitu gadis itu sudah tidak di tempat, "kenapa kau melarangku memberitahu gadis itu bahwa kondisi tubuh Kaizuka Inaho jadi seperti ini karena ia tinggal di Bumi? Tidakkah seharusnya gadis itu tahu? Gadis itu anggota keluarganya bukan?"

Magbaredge menggelengkan kepala, "Lebih baik jangan. Soal kondisi tubuh Kaizuka junior, sebaiknya jangan kau beritahukan pada siapapun, Yagarai-san, terlebih pada Slaine. Aku bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu bila ia mengetahuinya."

Yagarai mengangkat alis mendengar jawaban rekannya itu. Ia menatap si pasien yang kini duduk diam tak bergerak bagaikan patung. Melihatnya, Yagarai tak yakin bila gadis itu memang anaknya seperti yang mereka katakan. Ada sesuatu yang lebih di antara hubungan keduanya.

Sementara itu, melihat Kaizuka Inaho masih duduk diam dan termenung, Magbaredge pun menghela napas. Dengan sengaja, ia berjalan mendekat pada pemuda itu, namun pemuda itu tidak menggubrisnya. Kalau begini, ia terpaksa memakai cara lain.

"Kalau kau seperti ini terus, gadis itu akan lari darimu. Kau tahu?"

Ucapannya berhasil menarik perhatian pemuda itu. Magbaredge berhasil membuat pemuda itu menoleh padanya dan berkata, "Kau belum pergi juga?"

"Itukah ucapan terima kasihmu pada orang yang menyelamatkan nyawamu?" Wanita itu melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, tidak takut terhadap ancaman Inaho. "Aku baru saja menyelamatkan nyawamu kalau boleh kuingatkan?"

"Aku tidak pernah meminta," tukas Inaho sembari mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Cepat pergi sebelum Sleipnir mengusirmu!"

"Gadis kesayanganmu yang memintaku menyelamatkan nyawamu." Magbaredge mengarahkan telunjuknya ke depan. "Kalau kau mau marah, marahlah padanya, bukan padaku."

Inaho menyentuhkan tangan pada wajahnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang. Ia menutupi wajahnya, memejamkan matanya. "Pergilah! Kumohon pergilah!"

Magbaredge menghela napasnya lagi. Baru kali ini ia melihat sisi rapuh pemuda ini. Biasanya, ia hanya melihat sosok datar tanpa ekspresi yang nyaris seperti robot. Karena itu, melihatnya begini terluka dan sedih karena seorang gadis, membuat Magbaredge salut pada Slaine. Betapa hebatnya gadis itu hingga membuat seorang pahlawan bangsa Vers sampai begini tidak berdayanya saat gadis itu mengamuk.

Namun, Magbaredge cukup cemas dengan kondisi pemuda ini. Kesehatannya sangat buruk, seolah-olah, pemuda ini sengaja meracuni dirinya untuk memperpendek usianya sendiri. Pengobatan Yagarai-san pun hanya mampu menahannya untuk sementara waktu. Maka itu, bila sang Ratu tidak mencabut titahnya atau pemuda ini masih bersikeras melawan para Orbital Knights, hanya tinggal masalah waktu sampai akhirnya pemuda ini kehilangan nyawanya.

"Kaizuka junior, sampai kapan kau berniat melawan Ratu?" Magbaredge akhirnya bertanya. "Kau tahu bukan, kembali ke Vers adalah satu-satunya cara agar kau sembuh?"

"Sampai mereka membiarkanku dan Slaine," jawab pemuda itu, dengan tetap memejamkan matanya. "Kau masih belum pergi juga?"

"Dokterku masih di sini," jawab Magbaredge, "aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Anak gadismu akan menuntutku kalau aku membawa kabur dokter di saat kau masih membutuhkannya."

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya…"

"Kau membutuhkannya!" Magbaredge sekali lagi berkata dengan tegas. Baik Kaizuka junior maupun anak gadisnya sama-sama punya sifat keras kepala dan tak mau mendengarkan orang. Tak heran keduanya sering sekali tak akur dan harus selalu berdebat. "Jangan membuat anak gadismu khawatir lagi! Ia sudah kelelahan merawatmu. Kalau kau terus melakukannya, lama-lama pasti ia akan meninggalkanmu."

"Apa… kau bilang?"

"Meninggalkanmu," jawab Magbaredge sambil menatap pemuda itu dengan tajam. "Apa kau tidak menyadari bahwa sikapmu itu bisa membuatnya meninggalkanmu?"

"Sadar?" Pemuda itu tertawa sinis mendengar ucapan Magbaredge. "Apa yang harus kusadari? Bagi Slaine, aku tidak pernah mengerti dirinya. Ia selalu marah dan selalu mendebat semua yang kulakukan. Mungkin Slaine memang ingin meninggalkanku."

Wanita berambut pendek itu memicingkan mata dan menatap si pemuda yang masih menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Melihat kondisinya sekarang, Magbaredge tahu seharusnya ia pun tidak memancing emosi pasien yang baru saja sadar ini. Ia menyesal, namun ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Seseorang harus memberitahunya bahwa sikapnya salah. Bila ia ingin mendapatkan gadis itu, maka bukan begini caranya.

"Kau hanya terlalu keras kepala, Kaizuka junior," ucap wanita itu dengan nada lebih lunak. "Gadis itu pun sama keras kepalanya denganmu. Salah satu dari kalian harus mengalah di saat yang lain tidak bisa mengalah, dan kau tidak bisa menuntutnya untuk selalu mengalah terhadap kekeraskepalaanmu."

Inaho tidak menjawab. Ia masih diam dan menutupi kedua wajahnya. Perkataan Magbaredge mungkin hanya sekedar angin lalu baginya.

"Kalau kau ingin dia tetap berada di sisimu, maka bukan ini caranya," ucap wanita itu, "menahannya, memonopolinya, merantainya, hanya akan membuatnya semakin membencimu, dan itulah yang tengah kau lakukan saat ini."

"Aku tidak merantainya, tidak memonopoli dan tidak menahannya," jawab pemuda itu. "Kau salah."

"Benar. Kau hanya tidak mengizinkannya meninggalkan sisimu, tidak mengizinkannya bergaul dengan pemuda lain, juga mengisolasinya dalam rumah," jawab Magbaredge sambil menganggukkan kepala. "Tapi apakah ada bedanya dengan tidak memonopoli, tidak merantai dan tidak menahannya?"

"Itu…"

"Kukatakan sekali lagi, Kaizuka junior. Caramu ini salah." Magbaredge memberi penekanan pada ucapannya. "Kalau kau melarangnya ini dan itu, ia hanya melihatmu sebagai seseorang yang otoriter. Kalau kau seperti ini terus, ia takkan pernah menganggapmu sebagai partner yang sebanding dengannya."

Kali ini, pemuda itu tak menganggapnya angin lalu. Kedua tangan yang sebelumnya menutupi wajah pun mulai diturunkan dan pemuda ini berkata, "Ia… hanya menganggapku sebagai ayahnya, bukan partner, bukan suami, bukan… pasangannya."

Dr. Yagarai, yang sedari tadi diam saja akhirnya angkat bicara, "Kalian… pasangan? Tapi…"

Magbaredge tidak membiarkan dokter satu itu ikut campur dalam pembicaraan, karena itu ia buru-buru memutus perkataan sang Dokter. Ia pun berkata, "Kau mau dianggap sebagai pasangannya? Sebagai seorang suami dan partnernya?"

Inaho menggerakkan kepalanya. "Kau tahu caranya?"

"Caranya mudah," jawab wanita itu. "Hanya, aku tidak yakin kau mampu melakukannya."

"Katakan!"

"Bukan itu caranya meminta, Kaizuka Inaho." Wanita itu menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Mintalah yang benar, maka aku akan mengatakannya."

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Magbaredge?" Inaho menatapnya sekarang.

Wanita itu menggerakkan kepalanya, "Ada satu hal yang kuinginkan, dan aku bersedia menukarnya dengan informasi ini. Bagaimana? Apa kau tertarik?"

…

Slaine melangkahkan kakinya kembali masuk ke dalam kamar yang ditempati pemuda yang sedang sakit itu. Perasaannya sudah lebih baik sekarang. Ia sudah cukup tidur, sudah cukup makan, sehingga ia yakin ia akan lebih dapat menjaga emosinya. Karena itu ia mendekat pada tepian ranjang dan menghampiri pemuda yang duduk di ranjang dengan meja kecil dan laptop di atasnya. Tangannya sibuk mengetik hingga tidak menyadari bahwa Slaine tengah mendekat padanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Inaho menggerakkan kepalanya, cukup kaget melihat keberadaan gadis itu di dekatnya. "Slaine…"

Gadis yang dipanggilnya itu mengangkat alis saat mendengar namanya disebut. Ia mendekat dan memerhatikan gambar di layar laptop yang penuh dengan diagram dan gambar kerja. "Kau sedang membuat apa?"

"Tidak ada, hanya menambahkan detail" jawab pemuda itu. Kemudian pemuda itu menoleh ke arah lain bagaikan mencari-cari sesuatu. "Di mana yang lain?"

"Magbaredge-san dan yang lain? Mereka baru saja pulang. Setelah Dr. Yagarai memberikan mata buatan, mereka langsung meninggalkanmu." Slaine mengucapkannya sambil menunjuk ke pintu keluar sementara Inaho hanya menganggukkan kepala saat mendengar laporannya.

Melihat pemuda itu tidak memberikan respons lagi, Slaine pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada laptop yang ada di hadapan orang sakit itu. Ia tahu, seharusnya orang sakit tidak melakukan hal yang rumit-rumit seperti yang sedang dilakukan oleh pemuda itu. Namun karena Slaine ingin menghindari perdebatan, ia pun mencoba tidak mempermasalahkannya. Ia sendiri cukup penasaran soalnya dan akhirnya berkata, "Detail apa yang persisnya kau kerjakan?"

"Detail untuk mata kiriku," ucap pemuda itu. "Aku menambahkan sedikit fungsi _autopilot_ , agar ia bisa bekerja sekalipun kesadaranku menghilang."

Slaine mengerutkan dahi, " _Autopilot_? Untuk apa?"

"Mengendalikan tubuhku," jawab Inaho. "Bila aku kehilangan kesadaran, ia akan mengambil alih."

"Tidakkah itu… berbahaya?" Slaine berhati-hati saat mengucapkannya. Ia tak mau lagi melihat ekspresi sedih dan terluka di mata pemuda ini. Ia tak boleh marah sekalipun ia sadar, dirinya khawatir. "Tidakkah itu akan mencelakaimu?"

Tanpa menatap Slaine, Inaho kembali berkata, "Tidak."

"Kalau alat itu terus terpasang di tubuhmu, apakah tidak buruk? Ia akan mengambil alih dirimu bukan? Apa ia tidak akan menguasaimu dan menghilangkan eksistensimu sendiri, Kaizuka-san?" Slaine kembali bertanya.

"Mungkin." Inaho kembali menjawab.

"Mungkin? Kalau begitu kenapa kau memasangnya?" Slaine membentaknya. Begitu menyadari nadanya mulai meninggi, gadis itu mencoba memelankan sedikit suaranya. "Maksudku kalau kau sudah sadar akan hal itu, kenapa kau masih melakukannya? Apa karena kau ingin melindungiku lagi?"

Lagi-lagi, pemuda itu memilih untuk tidak menatap Slaine. "Kau sudah tahu itu, Slaine."

"Aku tahu." Slaine menundukkan kepala. "Tapi, tidakkah kau mulai berpikir untuk mengandalkanku juga? Kau tidak perlu selalu melindungiku, Kaizuka-san. Aku juga bisa bertarung, waktu melawan Mazurek…"

"Waktu melawan Mazurek, aku menghancurkan Sirenum sehingga ia tak bisa menyerangmu," Inaho menjawab namun tak sekalipun menatap Slaine. "Tharsis tidak dilengkapi _combat mode_ , sehingga akan sulit bagimu untuk bertarung."

Memang benar. Mazurek sendiri bilang bukan Slaine yang mengalahkannya 'kan? Orang lain lah yang melakukannya. Waktu itu, Slaine menduga Kaizuka-san lah orangnya walaupun ia tak yakin karena saat itu Kaizuka-san sedang terbaring sakit. Ternyata dugaannya itu tidak salah. Kaizuka-san sendiri yang mengaku.

"Kalau memang tak ada pilihan lain selain bertarung," kata Slaine akhirnya, "apakah aku boleh membantumu, Kaizuka-san?"

Inaho sudah berencana menolak, penolakan itu sudah ada di ujung lidahnya. Namun mengingat perkataan Magbaredge, pemuda itu menahan ucapannya. Ia pun akhirnya menggantinya dengan berkata, "Ya. Baiklah."

Bagaikan petir di siang bolong, Slaine sampai mengangkat kepala saat mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. "Kau serius?"

"Ya." Inaho menjawab. "Akan kutambahkan _combat mode_ pada Tharsis."

Slaine tidak salah dengar 'kan? Pemuda ini memang akan menambahkan _combat mode_ , bukan? _Oh_ , ia benar-benar akan memasangkannya pada android yang khusus menjaganya itu 'kan? Betapa girangnya Slaine begitu mengetahui bahwa ia tak perlu lagi bertarung hanya dengan _defense mode_.

"Kau… tidak sedang berbohong 'kan?" Slaine bertanya saking khawatirnya. Ia mendekat pada pemuda itu dan duduk di tepi ranjang. "Kaizuka-san?"

Inaho masih tetap sibuk sendiri dengan laptopnya, tidak memerhatikan ketika Slaine sudah berada di sampingnya dan duduk berdampingan dengannya. "Kapan aku pernah berbohong, Slaine?"

Slaine tak dapat menjawab. Ia hanya duduk diam di samping pemuda itu dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Inaho, tidak yakin apakah pemuda itu tidak pernah berbohong padanya. Pasalnya, hampir selama dua tahun tinggal, pemuda itu menutupi identitasnya sebagai makhluk selain manusia. Karena itu, Slaine tidak yakin bahwa semua perkataan pemuda ini masih bisa dipercaya.

Tapi pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berkata, " Kalau begitu, aku mau Tharsis dilengkapi dengan _flying mode_ , Kaizuka-san."

Pemuda itu tidak langsung menjawab, sementara Slaine menunggu. Hampir seratus persen Slaine yakin bahwa pemuda itu akan mendebatnya habis-habisan dan mengatakan bahwa hal itu tidak ada gunanya. Namun betapa kagetnya ia ketika pemuda itu hanya berkata, "Baiklah."

Masih tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya, gadis itu pun mencoba sekali lagi, "Model _defense mode_ nya juga kalau bisa diganti, itu sudah ketinggalan zaman. Aku mau yang seperti Irongirl, Kaizuka-san."

Sekali lagi Slaine harus terkejut karena Kaizuka-san tidak mendebatnya dan langsung menyetujui ucapannya. Ia bingung. Tidak biasanya Kaizuka-san mau sependapat dengannya. Padahal ia sedikit berharap bahwa mereka akan berdebat banyak soal desain _defense mode_ Tharsis. Kalau tiba-tiba berakhir begitu saja tanpa pertengkaran, rasanya aneh. Seperti bukan Kaizuka-san saja.

"Kau tidak menolak, Kaizuka-san?" Slaine kembali bertanya. "Waktu menonton filmnya, kau bilang Irongirl itu tidak efektif 'kan? _Combat suites_ yang dipakainya terlalu kekanakan, kurang ergonomik, kurang mempertimbangkan prinsip aerodinamika, lalu apa lagi waktu itu kau bilang?"

"Kurang gesit, energi elektromagnetik dan sambungan tidak rapi, terlalu banyak bahan yang terbuang, terlalu…" Pemuda itu menghentikan ucapannya begitu sadar bahwa ia nyaris mengungkapkan semua ketidaksetujuannya. Ia pun segera menyetopnya sampai di situ dan mengakhirinya dengan berkata, "Kalau kau suka, aku akan membuatkannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau suka," jawab Inaho hampir tanpa pertimbangan.

Slaine mengerutkan dahi, tidak biasanya pemuda itu mau sependapat dengannya apalagi hanya karena alasan semacam itu. Baginya itu tidak rasional. Tidak seperti pemuda itu. Rasanya Slaine dapat mencium sesuatu yang tak beres di sini.

"Kaizuka-san," Slaine kembali memanggilnya, "kau tidak perlu selalu setuju denganku, lho! Biasanya kau juga selalu membantah. Apa kau tidak mau membantahnya kali ini?"

Mendengar perkataan Slaine, Inaho tetap mengetik sambil berkata, "Tidak."

"Kau yakin?" Slaine mengerutkan dahi. "Bukannya kau suka Holy Seira? Kau bilang desainnya sangat fleksibel, sangat ergonomik, estetikanya bagus, benar-benar _piece of art_ , lalu…kenapa tiba-tiba kau setuju dengan Irongirl?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab pemuda itu.

Slaine tidak percaya pada ucapan 'tidak ada apa-apa' ala Kaizuka Inaho. Ia yakin seratus persen pasti ada apa-apanya hingga pemuda itu mau setuju begitu saja dengan pendapatnya. Slaine tidak tahu alasan apa itu, tapi ia pasti akan menemukannya dan membuat pemuda itu mengaku.

"Kalau kau tiba-tiba menyetujuinya begitu, aku takkan segan-segan lho!" Slaine sengaja berkata. "Aku akan bersikap egois sekarang hingga kau tidak tahan. Aku serius."

"Ya," jawab pemuda itu. "Lakukan saja."

Mendengarnya, Slaine pun mengangkat kepalanya sekilas dan menatap pemuda itu. "Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

"Yakin seratus persen?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah," ujar Slaine sambil kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu pemuda itu. "Jangan salahkan aku kalau nanti kau tak bisa tahan dengan keegoisanku ya, Kaizuka-san!"

…

 _t.b.c_

 _Thank you for reading :D_

 _Aniway, if you mind, please leave a review so I can make it better._


	16. Chapter 16

_Authors Note:_

 _Fujoshi desu: xD thank u for review ;D_

 _Hikari chan: Pertanyaanmu juga ditanyain sama Fujocchi :D, menurut dia, Slaine juga polos banget XD, mungkin lebih ke arah keras kepala sampe nggak ngeh2 (sedikit lebih halus dibanding bego :p)_

 _Adu, babang Inaho baru sembuhh, jangan ditampar T_T nanti ditembak Sleipnir :p_

 _Aminnn! Pls doakan saya semoga ini bisa cepat kelar supaya bisa lanjutin permintaan Fujocchi :D_

 _And for all of you: thank you for reading this fanfic. I hope you also enjoy this chapter_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aldnoah Zero** not mine

 **Obsession** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gender Bender, Fem!Slaine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy !_**

 **Chapter 16: Your feelings**

Pagi itu, bunyi buku yang dihantamkan ke meja dengan begitu keras membuat kepala Inko langsung menoleh ke samping. Di dekatnya seorang gadis berambut perak platina tengah mengeluarkan isi tasnya satu persatu ke atas meja. Tentunya, Inko takkan menginterupsi bila gadis itu melakukannya dengan cara biasa tanpa menimbulkan keributan apa pun. Sayangnya, cara tetangga Inko meletakkan bukunya terlalu menarik perhatian dan sulit diabaikan.

"Apa bukumu punya salah padamu?"

"Tidak," jawab gadis itu sambil membanting lagi bukunya ke atas meja, membuat ngeri beberapa siswa yang sudah datang.

"Lalu kenapa dibanting-banting seperti itu?" Inko kembali bertanya melihat Slaine membanting buku untuk ketiga kalinya. "Apakah kau mulai frustasi belajar? Sulit ya menjadi siswi SMA di tahun ajaran kedua?"

"Tidak," jawab gadis itu lagi. Ia merogoh-rogoh ke dalam tas dan akhirnya menghela napas karena tak menemukan satu pun buku di dalamnya. Gadis itu pun akhirnya meletakkan tas nya di laci dan langsung duduk di bangku. Matanya menatap pada tumpukan buku yang ditaruh begitu saja di atas meja.

"Kalau begitu jangan dibanting dong!" Inko menasehati. Tak hanya itu, gadis berambut hitam itu pun mendekat pada bangku gadis yang tadi membanting-banting buku itu dan berkata, "Baru masuk kok marah-marah begitu? Kau itu aneh, Slaine."

Slaine, gadis yang tadi membanting-banting buku itu tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia masih saja diam sambil menatap buku-bukunya. Ocehan Inko pun nyaris tak ia dengarkan. Ia masih kesal karena tadi pagi ia baru saja berdebat dengan orang rumahnya. _Oh_ salah, mereka tak lagi berdebat sekarang. Kali ini mereka sedang perang dingin.

 _"_ _Roti isi selai dan susu lagi?" Slaine tak percaya begitu melihat sarapan yang sama setelah beberapa hari berturut-turut makan roti isi selai, segelas susu sapi juga buah jeruk. "Tak ada nasi, Kaizuka-san?"_

 _"_ _Kau bilang kau mau makan roti isi selai dan susu untuk sarapan pagi," jawab pemuda itu sambil memasukkan roti dengan olesan selai ke mulutnya. "Kau juga bilang mau selai blueberry buatan tangan, tidak boleh selai nanas ataupun selai strawberry, bukan?"_

 _"_ _Tapi, tapi itu tiga hari yang lalu," Slaine berkata begitu melihat sarapan yang sama di meja. Ia menghela napas, walaupun pada akhirnya gadis itu menarik bangku dan duduk di hadapan pemuda yang sedang menyantap sarapannya. "Roti lagi," keluh gadis itu._

 _"_ _Ada yang lain yang kau inginkan?"_

 _"_ _Ya, aku bosan makan roti," jawab Slaine, "mulai besok aku mau makan daging, tidak mau makan roti."_

 _Tidak ada jawaban selama beberapa saat. Slaine sendiri menunggu pemuda itu menolak seperti biasa dan suasana akan kembali normal seperti sebelumnya. Namun Slaine cukup terkejut begitu tahu pemuda itu hanya berkata, "Baiklah."_

 _Ucapannya membuat Slaine mengepalkan tangan dengan geram. Dulu, untuk meminta daging disajikan dalam menu makanan saja ia harus menghabiskan waktu hampir dua tahun. Kenapa sekarang begitu mudahnya ia meminta daging? Sudah jelas ada yang salah. Karena itu, Slaine pun langsung berkata, "Kau tidak salah, Kaizuka-san? Bukannya kau tidak suka daging?"_

 _"_ _Ya, memang tidak" jawab pemuda itu sambil menyantap rotinya._

 _"_ _Lalu kenapa… kau tidak membantah?" Slaine menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya, bingung. "Bukan hanya hari ini, kemarin-kemarin juga kau menuruti semua permintaanku tanpa banyak bertanya. Ada apa sebenarnya?"_

 _Pemuda yang duduk di hadapan Slaine itu mengunyah roti dan menelannya terlebih dulu. Baru ia menjawab, "Tidak ada apa-apa."_

 _"_ _Apanya yang… tidak ada apa-apa?" Slaine bertanya dengan bingung. "Mananya yang tidak apa-apa? Apa kepalamu terbentur? Apa kau sakit lagi?Ada yang mengancammu? Apa? Aku tidak paham. Ini sudah seminggu dan kau masih menuruti semua permintaanku tanpa sekalipun membantah."_

 _"_ _Sudah kukatakan…"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak mau dengar kata 'tidak ada apa-apa'," potong Slaine sebelum pemuda itu menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Ini jelas ada apa-apanya dan aku menuntut penjelasan."_

 _Pemuda di hadapan Slaine itu meletakkan roti yang dipegangnya dan menaruhnya di atas piring. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap si gadis berambut perak yang menurunkan alisnya. Lalu ia berkata, "Bukankah kau bilang aku tidak pernah mendengarkan, Slaine?"_

 _"_ _Ya, aku bilang begitu," jawab Slaine cepat._

 _"_ _Aku sedang mendengarkanmu," lanjut pemuda itu. "Apakah kali ini pun aku salah?"_

 _Kata-kata yang sudah disusun di pikiran Slaine langsung buyar mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. Ia memang beberapa kali mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu tak pernah mendengarkan dan kemarin pun ia mengeluh soal itu. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa inilah penyebab sikap aneh Kaizuka-san. Masih sedikit kebingungan, si gadis berambut perak pun berkata, "Kau jadi seperti ini karena itu? Karena aku bilang bahwa kau tidak pernah mendengarkanku?"_

 _Inaho mengangguk._

 _"_ _Jadi, sekarang kau akan mendengarkan?"_

 _Sekali lagi pemuda itu menganggukkan kepala._

 _Slaine memandangi pemuuda di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan menyelidik. Kalau memang alasannya karena perkataannya sebelumnya, kenapa baru sekarang pemuda itu menurutinya? Ia merasa yakin ada yang tidak beres kali ini. Karena itu ia memutuskan untuk mengetesnya dengan berkata, "Kalau begitu, lepaskan mata palsumu, Kaizuka-san!"_

 _Awalnya pemuda itu hanya diam, hingga Slaine merasa yakin bahwa dugaannya benar, pemuda itu pasti akan menolak melakukannya dan melanjutkan perdebatan mereka. Kemarin pun pemuda itu tidak mau mendengarkannya dan ia yakin sekali pemuda itu juga akan membantahnya untuk yang satu ini. Sayangnya ia harus kecewa ketika mendengar pemuda itu berkata, "Siang ini akan kuatur jadwal dengan Yagarai-san untuk melepaskannya."_

 _Gadis berambut perak itu tidak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya. Ia yakin kali ini pun ada alasan yang disembunyikan di balik sikap aneh pemuda itu. Ia membuka mulutnya hendak melanjutkan interogasi, namun pemuda itu sudah bangkit berdiri dan membawa piring makannya yang kosong. Pemuda itu juga berjalan melewatinya, menuju ke dapur dan menyalakan kran untuk mulai mencuci. Ia bahkan tak memberikan Slaine kesempatan untuk mengomentari ucapannya._

 _"_ _Kenapa… kau tidak membantah, Kaizuka-san?"Slaine berkata dengan suara yang nyaris teredam oleh suara air kran yang mengalir. "Kau… tidak berkata apa-apa dan tidak menolak. Tidakkah biasanya kau akan berargumen lebih dulu sebelum mendengarkan?"_

 _Pemuda yang sedang mencuci itu mematikan kran airnya dan meletakkan piring yang tadinya hendak dibersihkan. Mendengar suara Slaine, ia pun menjawab, "Bukankah kau bilang bahwa kau sudah lelah berargumen?"_

 _"_ _Ya," jawab Slaine sambil menatap roti dan selai, makanan yang khusus dimintanya. "Kurasa, aku bilang begitu."_

 _Merasa permasalahannya sudah selesai, pemuda itu pun tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Ia kembali menyalakan kran air dan melakukan kegiatannya. Hati-hati ia membersihkan noda selai pada piringnya sebelum meletakkannya pada rak piring. Ia pun melepaskan sarung tangannya dan menggantungnya kembali di sisi bak cuci piring. Setelah melakukannya, ia menuju ke ruang keluarga dan duduk di sofa sambil membuka majalah._

 _Berbeda dengan Slaine. Bagi Slaine masalahnya belum selesai sampai di situ. Ia benci ketika harus berdebat untuk hal-hal kecil, tapi ia juga merasa aneh ketika mereka tidak lagi berdebat dan pemuda itu hanya menurutinya saja. Baginya, ini tidak menyelesaikan masalah, ini justru masalah baru._

 _Kenapa Kaizuka-san tidak lagi memasak tamagoyaki untuk sarapan? Bukankah ia selalu bilang tamagoyaki memberi nutrisi yang baik untuk otak Slaine dibandingkan roti? Apakah itu artinya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mengabaikan nutrisi otaknya dan memberikan apa saja yang Slaine inginkan tanpa mempertimbangkan baik dan buruk? Apakah itu artinya ia tidak peduli lagi pada Slaine?_

 _"_ _Kaizuka-san," tanya gadis itu akhirnya, "tamagoyaki itu nutrisinya tinggi 'kan? Lebih tinggi dari roti?"_

 _"_ _Ya," jawab pemuda itu, masih sibuk membaca majalah._

 _"_ _Kalau begitu kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?" Slaine mengucapkannya sembari mencengkeram garpu tanpa sadar. "Bukankah kau tahu bahwa nutrisinya tidak baik bagi tubuhku?"_

 _Pemuda itu membalikkan halaman majalah yang dibacanya dan berkata, "Karena kau ingin."_

 _Lagi, jawaban ini lagi. Slaine memejamkan matanya dan mencoba untuk bersabar. Mungkin pemuda ini hanya memberikannya sesekali. Mungkin besok ia akan kembali sarapan tamagoyaki seperti kebiasaan mereka sehari-hari. Karena itu, Slaine pun mencoba tidak mempermasalahkannya._

 _Gadis itu pun memakan kembali sarapannya dalam diam. Suka tidak suka, ia habiskan roti juga susu yang telah disediakan sebelum membawanya ke bak cuci piring untuk dicuci. Ketika ia selesai mencuci, ia melongok ke meja bar, berharap menemukan kotak bekal bergambar kelelawar yang biasa diletakkan pemuda itu._

 _Begitu Slaine tidak menemukannya, ia pun menelan ludah karena kembali merasakan firasat buruk._

 _"_ _Bukannya, kau biasa membuatkan bekal?" Gadis itu kembali bertanya. "Atau kau lupa kalau hari ini aku sudah masuk sekolah?"_

 _"_ _Kau bilang, kau tidak mau dibuatkan bekal," jawab pemuda itu sambil membalik halaman majalah yang ada di pangkuannya. "Jadi tidak kubuatkan."_

 _"_ _Tapi…," Slaine mencoba membantah, namun ia menelan semua kata-katanya. Benar. Dulu ia yang marah-marah karena selalu dibuatkan bekal. Sekarang ia tak sepantasnya marah karena pemuda itu sudah melakukan hal yang ia inginkan. Sekalipun ia ingat bahwa pemuda itu dulu pernah berjanji untuk selalu membuatkannya bekal karena memakan makanan di kantin tidak baik untuk tubuhnya._

 _Karena itu, gadis berambut perak itu kembali ke meja makan dan mengambil tas yang ia letakkan di samping kursinya tadi. Ia mengambil sebuah jeruk yang ada di atas meja untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tasnya. Pikirnya, mungkin bisa dijadikan camilan sebelum makan siang nanti. Setelah memasukkannya, Slaine mengangkat tasnya dan hendak menuju ke pintu keluar. Namun sebelum ia beranjak, ia ingin menguji satu hal lagi sehingga ia berbalik ke meja makan dan menghadap ke ruang keluarga._

 _Gadis itu mengamati pemuda yang duduk di sofa dan sedang membolak-balik majalah itu. Tangannya mengepal erat dan gadis itu pun berkatam "Kuasumsikan, kau juga tidak akan mengantar kali ini?"_

 _Dan pemuda itu pun menjawab,"Kau tidak pernah suka bila kuantar, dan ngomong-ngomong, kau boleh pergi dengan Harklight."_

 _"_ _Kau bilang pemuda yang terlalu baik ke semua gadis tidak bisa dipercaya," Slaine memrotesnya. "Kau juga bilang di luar sana berbahaya dan akan lebih cepat kalau aku diantar olehmu."_

 _"_ _Harklight bisa dipercaya," jawab Inaho yang akhirnya menutup majalah dan meletakkannya di atas coffee table. "Dan kau bilang, diantar olehku hanya membuat masalah bagimu."_

 _"_ _Di luar sana banyak Orbital Knights!"_

 _"_ _Tharsis sudah kutambahkan combat mode."_

 _"_ _Tapi aku belum menguasainya."_

 _"_ _Kau yang minta combat mode itu." Inaho kembali berkata, "kau juga bilang kau bisa bertempur, kau meminta izinku dan aku sudah mengizinkan."_

 _Mendengar itu, Slaine pun tertunduk. Sekarang semua kata-kata yang dulu dilontarkannya dikembalikan padanya. Semua pembelaan yang dulu digunakan untuk beradu debat dengan pemuda itu, kini seolah menjadi bumerang baginya. Menyadarinya, Slaine pun mengepalkan tangannya semakin erat._

 _"_ _Kenapa kau menuruti kata-kataku, Kaizuka-san?" Slaine menundukkan kepala saat mengucapkannya. "Bukankah kau selalu punya alasan untuk membantahnya?"_

 _"_ _Kenapa kau ingin aku membantah, Slaine?" pemuda itu balas bertanya. "Tidakkah kau senang karena akhirnya kau berhenti berdebat denganku?"_

 _Senang? Slaine bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam hatinya. Semua perlakuan ini membuatnya senang? Semua kepatuhan Kaizuka-san ini membuatnya bahagia?_

 _Tidak. Slaine tidak senang. Slaine tidak bahagia. Bahkan gadis itu ingin menangis rasanya. Kaizuka-san yang biasanya selalu melakukan sesuatu setelah memikirkan kepentingannya lebih dulu. Walaupun Slaine dulu tidak mengerti, kini ia sadar bahwa pemuda itu melakukannya hanya untuk kebaikannya semata. Meskipun mereka harus berdebat dulu agar Slaine mengerti, tapi pada akhirnya Slaine tahu bahwa pemuda ini memikirkan dirinya. Berbeda dengan sekarang, pemuda itu tidak lagi memikirkan kepentingannya, pemuda itu hanya sekedar menurutinya saja. Entah baik atau buruk bagi Slaine, pemuda itu tak peduli lagi. Ia… sudah mengabaikan Slaine._

 _"_ _Kaizuka-san," tanya Slaine akhirnya, "kau sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku?"_

 _Hening sejenak, sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu menjawab, "Aku selalu peduli padamu, Slaine."_

 _"_ _Kalau begitu," Slaine memutuskan untuk mengujinya sekali lagi. Ia berjanji, ini yang terakhir. "apakah kau peduli bila aku pulang terlambat malam ini?"_

 _Pemuda yang diajak Slaine bicara itu tetap menatap majalah di pangkuannya, "Aku peduli."_

 _'_ _Tidak, kau tidak lagi peduli.' Slaine berkata dalam batinnya. Pikirnya, kalau pemuda ini peduli, pemuda ini pasti akan menanyainya seperti biasa dan menginterogasi macam-macam sampai membuat Slaine kesal. Tapi kali ini, tidak ada pertanyaan, tidak ada sesi interogasi, hanya ada jawaban 'Ya' atau 'Tidak'. Hanya itu._

 _"_ _Aku akan bermain dengan teman-temanku, kalau perlu aku akan menginap." Slaine akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencobainya lagi. "Kau tidak keberatan?"_

 _Pemuda itu malah menyalakan tv, tidak sekalipun ia menatap Slaine. "Kau sudah bawa baju ganti? Atau aku harus mengantarkannya nanti?"_

 _Itu bukan kepedulian yang Slaine inginkan. Itu bahkan bukan jawaban yang akan Kaizuka-san berikan bila mendengarnya akan menginap. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak bertanya siapa teman-teman yang ia maksud. Pemuda itu hanya menyetujuinya dan itu membuat Slaine kesal. Ia benar-benar marah._

 _Tanpa pikir panjang, Slaine langsung mengambil buah jeruk yang ada di atas meja dan melemparkannya pada pemuda itu. Tidak cukup hanya satu, gadis itu melemparkan jeruk kedua, lalu ketiga, keempat, hingga akhirnya tidak ada jeruk yang tersisa di atas meja. Ia menunggu hingga pemuda itu berbalik dan menatapnya, tapi pemuda itu tidak bergerak. Pemuda itu hanya menonton berita yang lebih penting dari Slaine. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi pada Slaine._

 _Menyadari hal itu, Slaine pun membanting pintu dan berlari ke lift dengan tergesa-gesa. Sembari memacu langkah, tangannya bergerak menghapus airmata yang mengalir tanpa ia sadari. Ia tidak mau ada tetangga yang melihatnya menangis, terlebih setelah ia keluar dari apartemennya. Ia benci ditanya macam-macam, terutama soal pemuda yang sudah tak peduli padanya._

 _Biarpun begitu, beberapa langkah setelah ia berlari, Slaine menoleh ke belakang. Ia berharap, ia salah. Ia berharap pemuda itu hanya bercanda dan ia akan melihat sosok itu berlari di belakangnya dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Ia berharap sosok itu akan menahan tangannya lagi, mengatakan padanya untuk tidak marah dan tidak pergi. Ia juga berharap bahwa ia akan melihat kekhawatiran dan ucapan maaf darinya._

 _Tapi tidak. Sosok itu tidak ada. Bahkan tidak ada seorang pun yang berdiri di belakangnya. Ia hanya sendirian di koridor apartemennya._

"Hei!" Inko menjentik-jentikan jari di depan gadis itu, membuyarkan lamunannya. "Kau itu mendengar ucapanku tidak? Daritadi kau tidak menjawab."

"Kau bilang sesuatu?" Slaine bertanya pada gadis yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku bertanya soal kondisi Kaizuka-san," ucap gadis itu. "Tapi kau tidak menjawabnya dan malah termenung dari tadi. Jangan-jangan kau tertular penyakitnya?"

"Tidak." Slaine menjawab dengan singkat. Ia hanya menambahkan, "dan aku tidak tahu kondisinya."

"Hah? Kenapa tidak tahu? Bukankah selama ini kau absen karena harus merawatnya?" Inko balas bertanya dengan bingung.

"Pokoknya aku tidak tahu!" seru gadis itu dengan menggebrakkan meja, sikapnya membuat seisi kelas kembali menatap padanya. "Kalau kau masih berbicara tentangnya, maka aku permisi dulu."

"H-hah?" Inko sampai ternganga melihat Slaine benar-benar meninggalkannya dan keluar ruangan. Baru pernah ia lihat Slaine semarah ini. Rasanya ia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah sampai membuat gadis itu kesal. Ia hanya bertanya soal wali angkatnya bukan? Biasanya Slaine tidak pernah marah bila ia menanyakannya. "H-hei, Slaine! Tunggu aku!"

Terburu-buru, Inko menyusul langkah si gadis berambut perak. Ia harus setengah berlari karena gadis itu sudah berjalan dengan cepat dan langkah yang besar-besar. Begitu tersusul, gadis itu ternyata sedang berhadapan dengan salah satu siswa yang cukup fenomenal beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Bahkan mereka, atau tepatnya pemuda itu sedang mengajak sahabatnya bicara.

"Kupikir hari ini pun kau tak masuk, Slaine."

Slaine tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Inko sendiri memerhatikan sahabatnya yang tak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Raut wajah gadis itu masih belum berubah sejak ia meninggalkan kelas hingga sekarang. Padahal yang mengajak bicara adalah siswa tampan yang baru beberapa minggu pindah dan menjadi buah bibir siswi-siswi seantero sekolah.

Melihat sikap dingin Slaine, siswa pindahan yang fenomenal itu menyunggingkan senyum sinis. Ia memerhatikan gadis itu sejenak sebelum meletakkan tangan di belakang kepala dan berkata, "Apa memang ekspresimu selalu begitu bila bertemu seseorang?"

Gadis berambut perak itu ingin sekali mengucapkan makian yang sudah ada di ujung lidahnya karena pemuda ini menghalangi jalan. Apakah pemuda ini buta? Apakah ia tidak lihat bahwa ekspresi di wajahnya sudah menyatakan dengan jelas bahwa dia tidak ingin disapa? Kenapa pemuda ini masih mengganggu dan menanya-nyainya? Slaine ingin sekali menyemprotnya dengan kata-kata kasar, namun begitu menyadari bahwa banyak mata yang memandang ke arahnya, gadis itu pun berkata, "Itu bukan urusanmu."

Pemuda itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, tak terpengaruh dengan ucapan sinis Slaine. Sementara Inko di samping Slaine, memegangi tangan gadis itu lebih erat dari biasanya. Ia tahu, sahabatnya sudah siap menyemburkan amarah pada siswa di hadapannya itu. Pikirnya, kalau Slaine mengamuk dan hendak menghajar seorang pemuda yang menjadi perhatian banyak siswi maka Inko akan menahan dan menghentikannya.

"Benar juga," pemuda di hadapan Slaine tidak marah, sebaliknya ia malah tersenyum. "Aku seharusnya tidak bersikap seperti itu pada seorang gadis."

Slaine memicingkan mata mendengar ucapannya. Namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya dan melangkah pergi. Sayangnya belum ada dua langkah ia menjauh, pergelangan tangannya tahu-tahu ditahan pemuda itu. Sikap itu membuat Slaine menatapnya dengan kejengkelan yang luar biasa dan ia berkata, "Lepaskan!"

Melihat ekspresi Slaine, pemuda itu pun melepaskan pergelangan tangannya. Ia membiarkan gadis itu memegangi pergelangan tangannya, lalu berbalik dan kembali berjalan. Namun sebelum itu, ia memanggil gadis itu beberapa kali walaupun tak digubris.

Tentu saja gadis berambut perak itu berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan. Ia terus berjalan diikuti oleh Inko. Melihat hal ini, si pemuda berambut pirang pun tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk turut berjalan mengikuti gadis itu. Begitu menyadari bahwa dirinya masih diikuti, Slaine akhirnya bertanya, "Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

Pemuda di belakang Slaine itu mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Karena aku tertarik padamu?"

Inko menatap keduanya dengan cemas. Ia cemas pada pemuda berambut pirang yang berjalan di belakang mereka. Ia khawatir sahabatnya itu akan lepas kendali dan mengamuk. Ia sudah sangat hafal bahwa Slaine yang sedang marah sama berbahayanya dengan bom waktu yang bisa meledak kapan pun. Ia berharap pemuda ini segera menjauh, demi keselamatan nyawanya sendiri.

Seolah tak menyadari kekhawatiran Inko, si pemuda berambut pirang hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya. Gadis yang dikejarnya itu tidak mengucapkan apa-apa dan hanya menatapnya dengan sinis. Namun ia tak peduli dan malah mempercepat langkah hingga berada di hadapan gadis itu. Bahkan ia sengaja mendekat dan menempelkan tangannya pada dinding untuk mengunci gadis itu. Sikapnya, lagi-lagi menuai tatapan mematikan dari si pemilik manik sebiru lautan.

Walaupun begitu, tanpa rasa takut si pemuda menyentuh dagu gadis itu dan mengangkat wajahnya. Ia pun mendekat pada si gadis berambut perak dan menatap matanya yang sebiru lautan itu. "Kau tahu, aku tidak membenci gadis yang galak sepertimu. Sebaliknya malah."

Tangan Slaine menepis tangan pemuda itu hingga menjauh dari wajahnya. "Sekali lagi, itu bukan urusanku!"

"Kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab?" Pemuda itu bertanya, "Kau sudah membuatku tertarik sampai seperti ini soalnya."

"Lalu?" Slaine melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Memangnya aku harus peduli?"

"Tentu," jawab pemuda itu sembari mendekat pada Slaine, sementara gadis itu menatapnya seolah hendak menelannya bulat-bulat. "Kau harus peduli, karena mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha untuk menjatuhkanmu."

Slaine menyunggingkan senyum sinis mendengar ucapan tersebut. " _Oh_? Terima kasih atas peringatannya kalau begitu. Selamat tinggal!"

Gadis itu berbalik dan hendak melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun suara pemuda itu menghentikan upayanya. Ia menggerakkan sedikit wajahnya pada pemuda di belakangnya itu.

"Kau sebaiknya berhati-hati, Slaine."

Slaine memicingkan mata, tidak paham apa persisnya yang perlu ia takutkan? Namun pemuda itu hanya mendenguskan tawa, kembali berjalan ke arah sebaliknya sembari memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantung celana. Slaine masih memerhatikannya selama sesaat, paling tidak hingga pemuda itu menghilang di tikungan.

"S-Slaine…."

"Siapa dia?" Slaine bertanya sambil memicingkan mata. "Aku belum pernah melihatnya."

"Kau belum pernah melihatnya?" Inko terdengar kaget. "Yang benar saja, Slaine. Masa kau tak tahu siswa fenomenal itu? Dia 'kan terkenal sekali belakangan ini."

"Tidak. Siapa dia?" Slaine kembali bertanya. Ia tidak ingat pernah berpapasan dengan pemuda seperti itu di sekolah. Tapi ia sendiri juga tidak mengenal semua siswa atau siswi di sekolahnya sih.

"Namanya Ian," jawab Inko akhirnya. "Ian Carmyl."

"Pindahan?" Slaine bertanya lagi.

"Ya, baru saja pindah beberapa minggu yang lalu." Inko menjawab. "Dia sekelas dengan Rayet dan sejak saat itu banyak sekali siswi-siswi yang berkunjung ke kelas Rayet hanya untuk menyapa pemuda satu itu. Gosipnya, orang tuanya pemilik perusahaan handphone yang akhir-akhir ini sedang naik daun."

 _"_ _Oh,"_ jawab Slaine.

"Kuasumsikan kau tidak tertarik," komentar Inko begitu melihat reaksi Slaine. "Tapi sepertinya dia tertarik padamu."

Alis Slaine terangkat, "Kenapa?"

Inko mengerutkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan Slaine. "Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa ia tertarik padamu. Padahal sedari tadi kau hanya memberikan tatapan membunuh padanya. Aku salut padanya karena masih bisa mendekatimu walaupun sudah diberi ucapan sinis dan ditatap seperti itu."

"Itu artinya dia punya motif lain," Slaine menyentuhkan satu telunjuknya ke dagu dan mulai memikirkan pemuda yang baru saja mengajaknya bicara itu.

"Ya," Inko mengangguk menyetujui. "Dia suka padamu."

Kali ini giliran Slaine mengerutkan dahi, "Bukan motif itu yang kumaksud."

"Lalu motif apa?"

"Yang jelas bukan romansa percintaan," ucap seseorang yang tahu-tahu menimbrung pembicaraan antar dua sahabat itu. "Maklum Slaine, isi otak Inko sebagian besar hanya romansa percintaan semua."

Mendengar namanya disebut, belum lagi digunakan untuk menyindir, Inko pun menoleh ke belakang untuk protes. Ia tahu benar siapa pelaku pencemaran nama baiknya itu. Suaranya sudah terlalu lekat dalam ingatan Inko hingga sulit dilupakan.

"Rayet!"

Gadis berambut merah marun yang baru saja datang itu hanya mengangkat tangannya begitu mendengar panggilan Inko. Dengan santainya ia bergabung di antara Slaine yang sedang berpikir dan Inko yang menatapnya dengan marah. Mengabaikan Inko, gadis itu menunjuk ke tempat yang dilalui Ian sebelumnya dan berkata, "Bagimu dia mencurigakan? Bagiku juga."

Slaine memicingkan matanya saat mendengar komentar Rayet. "Apa menurutmu dia…"

Pertanyaannya tak diteruskan, namun ia yakin Rayet tahu apa yang hendak ia tanyakan. Ia semakin yakin begitu melihat Rayet menggelengkan kepala sembari memasukkan tangan ke kantung jaket hoodie yang ia kenakan di atas seragam. "Bukan. Ayahku bilang bukan, kurasa yang lain juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama."

Sedikit melegakan saat mengetahui bahwa pemuda yang tahu-tahu mendekatinya bukan termasuk Orbital Knights seperti yang ia takutkan. Namun bukan berarti kewaspadaan Slaine akan berkurang. Ia masih tak paham, kenapa tiba-tiba pemuda itu mendekat padanya. Ia tak punya daya tarik yang luar biasa hingga membuat seseorang sampai harus menyapanya secara khusus.

"Tidak bisakah kita asumsikan bahwa dia tertarik pada Slaine karena dia menyukainya?" Inko berkacak pinggang melihat keduanya membahas seorang pemuda dengan begitu serius. Harus Inko akui, kedua sahabatnya itu memang aneh. Di saat siswi lain akan tersipu dan menjerit kegirangan ketika disapa seorang pemuda tampan, kedua gadis ini malah membahasnya dengan curiga seperti bertemu penguntit. Inko bingung, entah harus kagum atau harus sedih karenanya.

"Tidak bisa," jawab Rayet. "Mengasumsikan sesuatu tanpa bukti yang kuat hanya akan menjadi tuduhan tak berdasar. Lagipula, sikapnya terlalu agresif untuk seorang pemuda yang mendekati gadis yang ia suka."

" _Hah_?" Inko mengernyitkan dahi. "Bukannya itu biasa? Ketika kau tertarik, maka kau ingin sekali mengetahui segala sesuatu tentangnya, ingin menjatuhkan hatinya, bukan begitu? Kalau di komik-komik…"

"Komik itu bukan realita, Inko," Slaine memotong ucapan sahabatnya. "Rayet benar, terlalu dini mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaiku. Kupikir, ia hanya ingin mengorek informasi dariku. Tapi apa tujuannya melakukan itu?"

Sekali lagi, Inko mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia merasa bagaikan alien sendiri bila kedua orang ini bergabung. Ia heran, kenapa pembicaraan mengenai seorang pemuda malah terasa seperti sedang membicarakan tersangka pembunuhan? Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti kedua sahabatnya. Di mana perasaan berbunga-bunga layaknya seorang gadis atau rasa penasaran ketika seorang pemuda tampan mengajak ngobrol?

"Kalian ini…," ujar Inko sambil merangkul keduanya, "berhenti berpikir yang berat-berat. Dia hanya tertarik pada Slaine. Hanya itu."

"Justru di situ masalahnya," Slaine menunjuk gadis itu, "ketertarikan itu bisa berarti macam-macam."

"Tidak bisakah kalian seperti gadis SMA pada umumnya?" Inko kembali bertanya. Tapi begitu melihat tatapan heran di wajah keduanya, Inko pun menyerah. Ia tahu ia takkan bisa merasakan obrolan ala gadis-gadis SMA bila bersama kedua sahabatnya itu. "Lama-lama, aku curiga kalian ini bukan gadis SMA. Obrolan kalian tidak seperti gadis SMA pada umumnya."

"Memangnya seperti apa obrolan seorang gadis SMA?" Rayet balas bertanya. " _Make up_ model terbaru? Pacar baru? Tas keluaran baru? Majalah atau model yang sedang terkenal? Atau kafe yang baru buka di depan stasiun?"

"Aku tahu apa yang kau maksud, Rayet," jawab Inko sambil menunjuk gadis itu. "Tapi kadang, aku ingin mengobrol layaknya gadis SMA, membicarakan orang yang disukai sembari makan kue di kafe. Kadang-kadang, aku merindukan teman yang normal seperti Nina atau yang lain."

Slaine dan Rayet hanya mengangkat alis mendengar pengakuan Inko. Keduanya bertatapan selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Slaine menggerakkan kepala. "Kalau pembicaraan mereka seputar itu, kurasa aku takkan bisa mengobrol dengan mereka."

"Kenapa?" tanya Inko sembari menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah Slaine. "Itu 'kan topik yang lumrah."

Gadis berambut perak yang berada di samping kiri Inko itu mengangkat bahunya dan kembali berkata, "Masalahnya, aku tidak tahu _Make up_ seperti apa yang merupakan model terbaru. Aku juga tidak tahu majalah atau model yang terkenal sekarang. Kafe yang baru buka pun aku tidak pernah mencoba karena aku selalu pulang tepat waktu. Lalu untuk orang yang kusukai, kurasa tidak ada orang semacam itu."

Bila sebelumnya Slaine dan Rayet lah yang saling bertatapan, kali ini giliran Inko dan Rayet yang saling menatap dengan penuh arti. Mereka berdua berkomunikasi tanpa suara, seolah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka berusaha menyuarakan apa yang dipikirkan dengan berkata, "Bukannya kau punya, Slaine?"

"Apa?"

"Orang yang disukai," ucap Inko sambil menoleh pada gadis itu. "Kau punya 'kan?"

Dahi si gadis berambut perak berkerut mendengar tuduhan itu. "Tidak. Tidak ada orang yang kusukai akhir-akhir ini."

"Ada 'kan?" Rayet akhirnya menimpali karena Inko tak berhasil menyudutkan gadis itu. "Orang yang belakangan ini sering sekali kau bicarakan."

Gadis berambut perak itu menggerakkan kepala dengan bingung. "Harklight-senpai maksudmu? Tapi aku tidak menyukainya seperti itu?"

"Bukan, bukan Harklight-senpai," Inko melanjutkan ucapan Rayet. "Orang lain. Orang lain yang selalu kau bicarakan, baik denganku maupun dengan Rayet."

"Tidak ada orang seperti itu," keluh Slaine begitu melihat keduanya menggabungkan kekuatan untuk menyudutkannya. "Kalau ada, kalian pasti sudah kuberitahu dari dulu."

Rayet menganggukkan kepala, "Kau memang sudah mengatakannya dari dulu."

" _Hah_?" Slaine semakin bingung dengan perkataan keduanya. "Aku tidak pernah mengatakan ada orang seperti itu. Jangan mengada-ada."

"Itu _lho_ ," ucap Inko yang memutuskan untuk memberi petunjuk, "orang yang sewaktu kasus penyeranganmu di lab kimia, berlari dari gerbang sekolah dan memanjat jendela ruang lab hingga menjadi buah bibir seantero sekolahan."

Slaine menggerakkan kepala, "Ada orang seperti itu?"

"Orang yang matanya terluka dan membuatmu harus absen selama dua minggu untuk merawatnya," ujar Rayet, membantu Inko. "Ketika matanya masih bermasalah, kau bahkan harus absen dua minggu lagi hingga ia benar-benar sembuh."

" _Lho_? Tapi itu bukannya…"

"Orang yang selalu berdebat denganmu, orang yang selalu membuatkanmu bekal hampir tanpa absen, orang yang menyukai tamagoyaki, orang yang keras kepala ingin selalu mengantarmu walaupun ia tahu kau tidak suka," Inko menilai reaksi Slaine ketika mendengar ucapannya. "Aku juga yakin, orang itu yang membuat _mood_ mu jadi sangat buruk pagi ini. Apa aku benar?"

Tanpa perlu dijelaskan lagi, Slaine tahu siapa yang dimaksud keduanya. Ia pun menghela napasnya mendengar ucapan Inko sebelum berkata, "Aku tidak menyukainya seperti yang kalian pikirkan."

"Lalu?"

"Dia wali angkatku, dia pengganti ayahku," ujar Slaine. "Aku tidak menyukainya seperti yang kalian pikirkan."

"Kau tidak membicarakan seorang ayah seperti caramu menceritakannya pada Rayet atau padaku, Slaine," ujar Inko. "Itu bukan cara seorang anak menceritakan ayahnya."

"Memangnya apa yang berbeda dari caraku menceritakan dan cara Rayet ataupun kau menceritakan ayah kalian?" Slaine kembali bertanya. "Bukannya kalian juga bilang, kalian menghabiskan waktu dengan ayah kalian, makan bersama, atau melakukan hal yang normal seperti yang kulakukan? Bukannya sama saja?"

"Tapi tidak seintens caramu mem…"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan membicarakannya lagi," Slaine memotong ucapan Inko. "Puas?"

"Tetap saja tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa kau menyuka…"

"Aku tidak menyukainya!" Suara Slaine sedikit meninggi dan ia membentak Inko saat mengatakannya. Melihat ekspresi kaget di wajah Inko, Slaine pun melunakkan nada suaranya dan ia berkata, "Aku tidak punya perasaan seperti itu padanya, Inko."

Rayet menggelengkan kepala, "Kau memang naif, Slaine. Sangat naif."

"Kau jangan ikut-ikutan, Rayet!" Slaine memperingatkan sahabatnya yang satu lagi. "Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak menyukainya."

"Lalu… kenapa marah, Slaine?" Rayet mendekat pada gadis itu dan menyentuh bahunya. "Kau hanya perlu berkata sekali, tidak perlu sampai berteriak begitu."

"Tapi kalian mengulang-ulang hal yang sama dan membuatku kesal." Slaine menjawab. "Kenapa kalian tidak mengerti juga? Aku tidak menyukainya."

Inko dan Rayet kembali berpandangan mendengar jawaban Slaine. Rayet menggelengkan kepala sementara Inko menghela napas. Lalu salah satu dari mereka akhirnya berkata, "Baiklah, baiklah. Kau tidak suka. Aku paham sekarang, Slaine. Tidak perlu marah begitu."

Mendengar permintaan maaf Inko, Slaine hanya menganggukkan kepala singkat. Ia pun menunduk setelahnya dan tak banyak bicara hingga kedua temannya sedikit bingung dengan tingkahnya. Tidak biasanya gadis itu hanya diam setelah mereka berbicara mengenai topik yang paling disukainya.

"Jadi, Kaizuka-san sudah sehat sekarang?" Inko mencoba melanjutkan pembicaraan. "Makanya kau bisa masuk sekolah?"

"Mungkin," jawab Slaine yang akhirnya menjawab setelah ditanya hal yang sama dua kali hari ini.

"Kalau dia belum sembuh, kau pasti absen lagi," ucap Rayet. "Mana mungkin dia masih sakit."

"Ya, seharusnya aku mengawasinya," ujar Slaine sambil menunduk, "dia bersikap aneh hari ini, tiga hari yang lalu, seminggu yang lalu, hingga terasa janggal."

"Apanya yang janggal?" Inko kembali bertanya, agak takjub karena pertanyaannya bisa berbuntut panjang. Pintar sekali Rayet memancing pembicaraan dengan gadis ini. "Anehnya bagaimana?"

Awalnya Slaine tak mengucapkan apa-apa. Inko mulai cemas, jangan-jangan Slaine tidak mau bicara lagi karena ia yang bertanya dan pertanyaannya terlalu frontal. Ia harusnya mengikuti cara Rayet berbicara. Rayet lumayan pandai untuk membuat Slaine membuka mulutnya.

"Dia… mengabaikanku," ucap Slaine akhirnya. "Dia tidak peduli lagi padaku."

Rayet mengerutkan dahi, begitu juga dengan Inko. Kedua gadis itu pun kembali bertanya dengan serempak, "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dia… menuruti semua permintaanku begitu saja," jawab Slaine. "Dia tidak memikirkan lagi baik buruknya untukku. Dia… hanya melakukan sesuai yang kuinginkan."

Meskipun bingung, Rayet akhirnya berkata, "Bukannya itu bagus? Bukankah kau selalu bilang bahwa berdebat dengannya itu menjengkelkan? Bukannya bagus kalau ia melakukan hal yang sesuai dengan apa yang kau inginkan?"

Slaine menggelengkan kepala dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Tidak bagus. Sama sekali tidak bagus."

"Kenapa bisa tidak bagus?" Inko bingung. "Kalau ia menuruti perkataanmu, bukankah itu artinya dia mendengarkanmu? Dia menyayangi dan memerhatikan kehendakmu, bukan?"

"Tidak. Dia tidak menyanyangi, tidak memerhatikanku," jawab Slaine sembari menggelengkan kepala, membuat kedua temannya sedikit khawatir. "Ia mendengarkan, tapi bukan itu yang kuinginkan."

"Maumu apa sih?" Rayet balas bertanya. "Kau minta didengarkan, tapi kau bilang bukan itu yang kau inginkan. Perkataanmu itu ambigu."

"Dia hanya melakukan semuanya tanpa mempertimbangkan lagi baik buruknya untukku," jawab Slaine. "Dia tidak lagi membantah dan hanya mengerjakannya saja. Tidak ada lagi perdebatan, tidak ada lagi argumen yang harus dibantah, tidak ada lagi pertengkaran karena hal-hal sederhana…"

"Itu bukannya hal yang kau inginkan selama ini?" Inko bertanya. "Bukannya kau selalu mengeluh karena harus berdebat panjang lebih dulu sebelum berhasil mendapatkan keinginanmu? Waktu makan daging juga begitu, bukan?"

Slaine menurunkan tangannya dan tatapan matanya tidak terarah pada Inko maupun Rayet. "Berdebat dengannya menyebalkan, namun melihatnya mendengarkanku tanpa mempertimbangkan apa pun lebih menyebalkan lagi."

Inko ingin berkomentar, namun Rayet menahannya. Mereka berdua akhirnya memilih untuk menunggu Slaine menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Ia membiasakanku berdebat dulu dengannya sebelum mendapatkan keinginanku," ujar si gadis berambut perak, "ia membuatku merasa perhatiannya adalah hal lumrah yang sudah seharusnya menjadi bagianku hingga aku pun melupakan fakta bahwa semuanya bisa direnggut begitu saja dariku."

"Slaine, itu…"

"Sekarang, ia mengambil semuanya dariku…"

"Tidak, Slaine!" Inko menaruh kedua tangannya di bahu gadis itu dan mengguncangnya. "Ia tidak mengambilnya darimu, ia masih memerhatikanmu."

"Ia tidak lagi memerhatikanku," Slaine menepis tangan Inko. "Ia sudah berhenti melakukannya. Kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang?"

"Kau berpikiran terlalu jauh," Rayet membantu Inko berkomentar. "Kau hanya berpikiran buruk saja karena kelelahan merawatnya."

"Itu bukan pikiran buruk," Slaine membantah si gadis dengan manik violet itu. "Ia memang sudah berhenti memerhatikanku sejak ia mulai setuju dengan semua yang kukatakan, sejak aku marah padanya, sejak aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku lelah, sejak aku…"

Inko tampak prihatin, ia menyentuh lengan Slaine dan menahan gadis yang tampak panik itu.

"Aku marah padanya karena ia tidak pernah mendengarkanku," ujar Slaine, "tapi kenapa setelah ia mendengarkanku semuanya tak berjalan seperti yang kuinginkan?"

Gadis yang berada di dekatnya itu hanya bisa menelan ludah saat ditanya. Ia bingung dan ia juga sedih melihat sahabatnya bersikap seperti ini. Sahabatnya yang biasanya keras kepala dan menyebalkan, kini kelihatan begitu rapuh karena seseorang.

"Aku harus bagaimana…?" Slaine bertanya dan memperlihatkan airmata yang sudah mengalir dari bola matanya. "Katakan padaku, aku harus bagaimana untuk membuatnya kembali seperti dulu?"

"Slaine…"

"Aku ingin ia memerhatikanku lagi," ujar gadis itu. "Membuatkan sarapan pagi, menyiapkan bekal, mengantar jemput ke sekolah, mengkhawatirkanku… bagaimana caranya agar ia kembali melakukan semuanya itu?"

"H-hei Slaine…"

"Katakan padaku," ucap gadis itu dengan suara meninggi, "aku harus bagaimana?"

Inko tak dapat menjawab, begitu pula halnya dengan Rayet. Ia hanya dapat menarik gadis itu ke pelukannya dan mengusap-usap kepalanya sementara gadis itu menangis. Di sampingnya, Rayet menatap ke arah lain sementara tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kantung jaketnya. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Hanya isak tangis Slaine yang terdengar. Isak tangis yang menjadi bukti nyata perasaan yang ia sangkal sebelumnya. Perasaan yang sudah diketahui dengan jelas oleh kedua temannya itu.

'Slaine, kau memang menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya!' pikir kedua sahabatnya itu.

…

 _t.b.c_

 _Thank you for reading :D_

 _Aniway, if you mind, please leave a review so I can make it better._


	17. Chapter 17

_Authors Note:_

 _Fujoshi desu xD , : thank u again for your encouraging message_

 _Aniway, for Hikari-chan, I've asked Fujocchi about your request and she agreed to show her picture to you. If you mind, I'm gonna post it on my insta account (picture credit to Fujocchi of course because she is the one who make the picture:D) on cyancosmic so you could see the reference :D_

 _And for all of you: thank you for reading this fanfic. I hope you also enjoy this chapter :)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aldnoah Zero** not mine

 **Obsession** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gender Bender, Fem!Slaine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy !_**

 **Chapter 17: I don't care**

"Jadi," kata Slaine sambil menunjuk beberapa pemuda yang berdiri di belakang Inko. "Kita berenam?"

"Benar!" Inko mengangkat tangannya dan membentuk tanda _peace_. Di belakangnya, berdiri tiga orang pemuda yang sedang memainkan handphone. Mereka bertiga mungkin tidak terlalu akrab satu dengan yang lain. Sementara bagi Slaine, yang seorang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, yang seorang Slaine kurang suka padanya, sementara yang seorang lagi Slaine tidak menyangka bahwa dia mau datang karena diajak Inko. "Sudah sewajarnya 'kan pergi ke taman bermain itu berpasang-pasangan? Aku sering melihatnya di komik."

Rayet menggelengkan kepala, "Kesalahan besar menyerahkan urusan ini pada Inko."

"P-pokoknya," ujar Inko sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di bahu Slaine mengalihkan perhatiannya dari komentar Rayet, "sekarang ini kau cukup menikmatinya saja, Slaine! Bukankah kau bilang kau ingin mencoba terjun dari ketinggian seratus meter? Ayo kita coba!"

Slaine mengangkat alis sedikit saat mendengar ucapan Inko. Hari ini sekolah mereka libur dan mereka pun memutuskan untuk bersenang-senang di taman bermain A.Z yang mengambil referensi dari film berjudul Aldnoah Zero. Konon, atraksi-atraksi yang ada di sana dinamai sesuai dengan judul-judul dari setiap episode film tersebut. Salah satu contohnya, atraksi terjun dari ketinggian seratus meter yang membuat Slaine tertarik dinamai 'Beyond the Horizon' yang kurang lebih bertujuan untuk membawa pengunjungnya naik dan melihat sisi lain dari cakrawala, walaupun pada akhirnya mereka harus dijatuhkan lagi ke darat.

Tapi, sebenarnya bagi Slaine, bukan taman bermain atau wahananya yang jadi masalah. Seperti kata sahabatnya itu, Slaine memang ingin sekali mencoba wahana baru yang akan membawa mereka ke ketinggian seratus meter dan menjatuhkannya dalam enam detik. Jujur saja itu membuat Slaine tertantang untuk mencoba. Sayangnya ia tak hanya bersama sahabat-sahabatnya saat melakukannya.

Ia tidak masalah bila hanya Harklight-senpai atau seorang pemuda pirang yang tidak banyak bicara itu yang diajak. Tapi mengajak pemuda yang baru saja memberikan kesan buruk padanya, jelas membuat Slaine sebal. Memang sih, pemuda itu tidak bertingkah macam-macam, namun Slaine tidak nyaman saat pemuda itu berada di dekatnya. Setiap kali pemuda itu mendekat, Slaine akan berbalik atau merapat pada teman yang lain. Pokoknya ia akan mengusahakan diri berada sejauh mungkin dari pemuda itu.

"Baru kali ini kau pergi ke luar," ujar pemuda berambut hitam yang berdiri di samping Slaine. "'Dia' mengizinkanmu pergi?"

Gadis berambut platina itu mengangkat satu alisnya dan memberikan senyum simpul pada pemuda itu. Ia tidak menjawab sehingga Harklight pun berhenti menanyainya. Dugaan Harklight, pastilah kali ini pun terjadi masalah dengan si 'Dia' yang disebutkan tadi.

"Jadi," ujar Inko yang akhirnya mengambil alih pembicaraan, "kita mau naik yang mana dulu?"

"'Beyond the Horizon' dulu?" Pemuda berambut pirang dengan poni menyamping ke pinggir itu menunjuk ke arah wahana yang tadi disebut Inko. "Bukankah kalian mau naik wahana dengan ketinggian seratus meter?"

"Ah!" Inko mendekat pada pemuda itu begitu mendengar suaranya, "Benar sekali, Klancain! Tapi sepertinya itu terlalu ekstrim untuk pemanasan."

"Aku setuju!" Harklight angkat bicara begitu mendengar ucapan Rayet. "Sebaiknya kita mulai dari yang ringan dulu, seperti 'Steel Step Suite', atau 'Phantom of the Emperor'…"

"Itu boleh juga," ujar pemuda lain yang juga berambut pirang, namun dibelah pinggir, "'Steel Step Suite', aku setuju."

Rayet hanya meletupkan gelembung permen karet yang dibuatnya sebagai jawaban. Slaine hanya menaikkan alis, namun tak berkomentar, sementara Klaincain dan Harklight juga sama dengannya. Hanya Inko yang masih menanggapi dengan tertawa kecil dan akhirnya mengajak mereka semua untuk mengantri pada wahana 'Steel Step Suite' seperti yang diusulkan.

Tak sampai beberapa menit kemudian, mereka mengantri untuk menaiki wahana berbentuk robot yang dapat dikemudikan. Atraksi yang tidak menguji adrenalin sama sekali berhubung mereka hanya mengemudi melewati satu lintasan buatan dan setelah itu selesai. Tidak heran banyak anak kecil yang juga berminat pada wahana tersebut.

"Ramainya!" ujar Harklight saat menyadari bahwa anak-anaklah yang banyak mengantri dan hanya beberapa pemuda pemudi seperti mereka yang ikut menunggu giliran seperti mereka.

Tak jauh darinya, Slaine menganggukkan kepala mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. Gadis itu bersandar pada palang pembatas antrian yang terbuat dari pipa stainless. "Banyak anak kecil."

Rayet menyipitkan mata saat seorang anak laki-laki lewat di hadapannya melalui palang pembatas antrian. Tidak cukup hanya itu, seorang anak laki-laki lain pun turut melewatinya dan bermain kejar-kejaran dengan anak yang pertama. Melihatnya, cukup membuat gadis berambut merah marun itu kesal. Di mana sih orang tua anak-anak ini? Kenapa mereka tidak mengawasi anak mereka?

"Anaknya terlalu banyak, jadi mereka kesulitan kalau mengurus semuanya," ujar Slaine saat menyadari kekesalan sahabatnya.

Gadis bersurai merah maroon itu menoleh pada Slaine yang masih bersandar pada palang. Mengikuti contohnya, Rayet pun meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas palang dan menatap Slaine, "Jadi tidak masalah satu atau dua anak ditelantarkan karena terlalu banyak anak yang perlu diperhatikan?"

Slaine tertawa mendengar ucapan Rayet, "Bukan itu maksudku."

Rayet menggelengkan kepala saat mendengar tawa Slaine. Dari sudut matanya, ia memerhatikan sahabatnya itu. Dengan jarak segini, ia dapat melihat lingkaran hitam di bawah kelopak mata yang semakin jelas. Belum lagi, mata gadis itu juga terlihat bengkak dan walaupun ditutupi oleh riasan, Rayet bisa melihat bahwa gadis itu lelah dan sedih.

"Kau kurang tidur?" Gadis itu kembali bertanya. "Kurang makan juga dan sepertinya banyak menangis."

Mendengar komentar sahabatnya, Slaine memasukkan tangannya ke kantung baju wool panjang yang dikenakannya dan ia berkata, "Aku cukup tidur."

"Tapi banyak menangis?"

Gadis bersurai platina itu tidak berkomentar untuk hal yang satu itu. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada anak perempuan yang sedang mengantri bersama ayahnya dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rayet. Ia mengamati bahwa anak perempuan itu menggunakan tangan mungilnya untuk menyentuh wajah ayahnya dan mereka akan tertawa bersama kemudian.

"Anak perempuan, ya?"

"Hm," gumam Slaine mendengar komentar Rayet. "Mengingatkanku pada _Tou-chan_."

Rayet terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Bukan pada Kaizuka-san?"

"Orang yang bilang akan meninggalkan putrinya itu?" Slaine kembali bertanya. "Tidak. Orang itu tidak bisa disamakan dengan _Tou-chan_."

"Memang tidak bisa 'kan?" Rayet kembali berkomentar. "Kau tidak melihatnya sebagai ayahmu."

"Kukira kita sudah berhenti membicarakan ini."

Gadis bersurai merah marun itu menggelembungkan permen karet yang masih dikunyahnya sedari tadi sebelum akhirnya ia memecahkannya. Mereka berdua tidak bicara lagi berhubung Slaine sudah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tidak mau mencari masalah, Rayet pun memutuskan untuk menutup mulutnya dan menikmati wahana yang sebentar lagi akan mereka jalani.

Untungnya, Rayet tak perlu menunggu terlalu lama karena suara Inko memanggil mereka untuk mengingatkan bahwa sekarang sudah giliran mereka untuk menikmati wahana. Melihat teman-temannya yang lain sudah mengikuti, Rayet pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Ia pun mencontoh teman-temannya yang sudah masuk lebih dulu ke balik pintu gerbang besar.

Di balik gerbang besar itu terdapat Kataphrakt-Kataphrakt setinggi empat meter dengan tempat duduk di dalamnya. Kataphrakt sendiri adalah sejenis _mecha_ yang digunakan untuk bertempur di film tersebut. Namun konsep wahana ini, Kataphrakt digunakan sebagai transportasi yang membawa mereka lari dari kejaran musuh imajiner dan mereka juga dapat menyusul Kataphrakt lain yang ada di hadapan mereka. Satu Kataphrakt sendiri dapat ditumpangi dua orang, makanya beberapa orang tua yang membawa anaknya, duduk berdampingan dengan sang anak. Kalau pasangan kekasih maka mereka berdua berpasangan menaiki wahana tersebut. Kurang lebih, mirip dengan permainan kejar-kejaran mobil, hanya bentuknya robot dan mungkin lebih aman.

Melihat bahwa wahana ini perlu dilakukan secara berpasangan, secara otomatis Slaine mencari-car temannya yang lain. Namun sebelum ia mulai mencari, tangan gadis bersurai platina itu ditarik oleh seseorang yang berada di hadapannya. Hal itu membuat Slaine kembali menoleh dan menemukan bahwa pergelangan tangannya digenggam oleh pemuda berambut pirang yang dibelah pinggir itu. Menyadari yang membawanya adalah pemuda yang tak disukainya, Slaine pun menggerakkan tangannya mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Pemuda itu tidak melepaskan tangannya, "Di belakangmu masih banyak yang mengantri, jangan keras kepala dan ikut saja denganku!"

"Aku tidak mau denganmu!" Slaine bersikeras, namun pemuda itu masih menggenggam tangannya. Melihat reaksinya, beberapa pengunjung lain mulai tak sabaran karena mereka tidak sabar ingin segera naik. Karena itu, petugas sampai menghampiri mereka dan mengingatkan Slaine untuk segera naik ke wahana.

Tidak punya pilihan, gadis bersurai platina itu menyerah dan membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh si pemuda berambut pirang. Mereka menuju ke salah satu Kataphrakt berwarna putih dan masuk ke dalam tempat duduknya. Slaine memasang sabuk pengamannya, begitu juga dengan pemuda di sampingnya. Begitu petugas sudah memastikan bahwa sabuk pengaman terpasang dengan baik, pelindung kaca pun ditutup dan Kataphrakts berjalan pada lintasan.

"Kau terlihat bosan."

"Memang," Slaine tak berusaha menutup-nutupi. "Karena aku bersamamu."

Mendengarnya, pemuda itu tertawa dan berkata "Slaine, Slaine, memang apa yang kulakukan sampai kau membenciku seperti ini?"

"Kau…" Slaine terdiam selama beberapa saat. Apa yang membuat ia membenci pemuda berambut pirang yang baru saja ditemuinya beberapa hari yang lalu? Hanya karena pemuda itu mengatakan bahwa ia tertarik padanya? Atau karena pemuda itu menghalangi jalannya saat ia kesal? Entah mengapa, semua alasannya terdengar sangat kekanakan sekarang. Bukan salah orang itu bila ia tertarik padanya, atau karena menghalangi jalan, bukan? Tapi apa persisnya yang membuat Slaine membencinya?

"Kenapa diam?" Pemuda itu kembali bertanya. "Apa aku pernah melakukan kesalahan fatal padamu?"

Slaine kembali memikirkan pertanyaan pemuda itu. Kesalahan fatal? Sejauh ini tidak ada hal berarti yang dilakukan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu hanya mengajaknya bicara, sama seperti pemuda-pemuda lain selama ini. Tapi sekali lagi, kenapa Slaine begitu tidak menyukainya?

"Kau tidak suka laki-laki?"

"Enak saja," sembur Slaine spontan. "Bukan itu."

"Lalu?" Pemuda itu kembali bertanya. "Apa yang membuatmu secara khusus menghindariku? Apakah karena aku mengatakan bahwa aku tertarik padamu?"

Itu terdengar konyol sekali. Membenci seseorang karena orang itu tertarik padanya membuatnya terlihat kekanakan. Padahal Slaine ingin menjadi seorang wanita dewasa. Ia bukan lagi seorang gadis kecil yang merasa malu karena diejek berpasangan seperti anak SD. Saat ini ia harusnya berpikiran seperti wanita dewasa dan wanita dewasa tidak menyikapi hal tersebut secara kekanakan.

Menyadari hal itu, Slaine pun akhirnya menghadapkan wajahnya pada pemuda itu. Lalu ia berkata, "Aku… tidak tahu. Kurasa aku berlaku tidak adil padamu. Maaf!"

Pemuda bernama Ian itu menggerakkan kepalanya mendengar permintaan maaf Slaine. "Maaf diterima."

Slaine hendak mengucapkan sesuatu lagi, namun Kataphrakt yang mereka tumpangi sudah kembali ke tempat pertama saat mereka naik. Petugas pun membuka kaca dan membantu Slaine untuk keluar dari kemudinya. Begitu ia kembali menginjakkan kaki di daratan, Slaine pun lupa apa yang hendak ia ucapkan tadi dan lebih memilih untuk bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang sudah menunggu.

"Bagaimana?"

" _Boring_ ," jawab Rayet cepat. "Kekanakan."

Ingin rasanya Inko menyumpal mulut gadis itu dengan sepatunya. Tidak bisakah gadis itu sedikit memeriahkan suasana dengan mengatakan yang baik-baik? Apa ia harus merusak suasana dan Inko lagi yang harus memperbaikinya? Gara-gara gadis itu, Inko jadi harus menutupinya dengan berkata, "B-bagaimana kalau kita lanjut lagi? Setelah ini kita mau naik wahana apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau 'Toll for the Brave'?"

"Rumah hantu maksudmu?" Rayet menyimpulkan ucapan pemuda berambut pirang di samping Inko, Klancain. "Rumah hantu sambil menaiki wahana semacam _roller coaster_?"

"Boleh juga," Slaine berkomentar. "Kuharap kali ini tidak berpasang-pasangan?"

"Kenapa?" Pemuda di sampingnya, Ian, bertanya, "Tidak mau berpasangan denganku?"

"Tidak," jawab Slaine, walaupun tidak seketus sebelumnya. "Aku lebih suka tidak berpasangan."

"Oke, oke," Inko pun menengahi keduanya. "Ayo ke sana! Aku mau mendapatkan satu wahana lagi sebelum makan siang soalnya. Ayo cepat!"

Dengan ditarik oleh Inko, tiga orang gadis dan tiga orang pemuda itu bergerak menuju ke arah yang ditunjukkan Inko. Berkat langkah mereka, tak sampai sepuluh menit akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat yang mereka tuju. Namun sayangnya, sudah banyak yang mengantri di sana walaupun kali ini lebih banyak remaja dan pasangan seperti mereka dibanding wahana sebelumnya. Satu hal yang menguntungkan, antriannya tidak lama sehingga tanpa terasa, mereka sudah mengantri di paling depan.

"Rayet, kau yang paling depan, ya?" Inko berkata pada gadis itu. "Aku tidak mau di paling depan."

"Lalu kenapa kau ikut kalau kau pengecut begitu?" Rayet balas bertanya. "Tidakkah atraksi ini hanya untuk pemberani saja?"

Inko cemberut mendengar perkataan Rayet, sementara Slaine tertawa mendengar pertengkaran mereka. Melihat gadis itu tertawa, Inko pun mengarahkan pandangan padanya. Terus terang, hampir seminggu ini ia tidak pernah melihat sahabatnya itu tertawa dan hal itu membuat Inko ikut tersenyum bersamanya. Ia pun berkata, "Kalau begitu, kau saja yang di paling depan, Slaine! Sepertinya kau pemberani."

Menggerakkan kepalanya gadis berambut perak platina itu berkata, "Aku tidak masalah."

"Tidak punya rasa takut seperti biasa," gumam Rayet.

"Memangnya aku harus takut?" Slaine balas bertanya mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Gadis cantik akan lebih manis kalau takut hantu," jawab Ian yang berdiri di sampingnya, "tapi tidak takut pun bukan masalah buatku."

Menanggapinya, Slaine hanya tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak pernah bertemu salah satu, jadi aku tidak takut. Aku juga tidak paham kenapa mereka harus ditakuti?"

"Mungkin kau belum pernah bertemu salah satu," ujar pemuda berambut hitam yang mengantri di depan dengan Inko. Sedari tadi ia hanya diam saja mendengar bahwa mereka akan memasuki atraksi 'Toll for the Brave'. "Kalau kau pernah menemui salah satunya, mungkin kau takkan bisa bilang begitu, Slaine."

Kelima muda mudi itu saling bertatapan saat mendengar ucapan Harklight. Pemuda itu satu-satunya yang lebih tua dibanding mereka berlima dan hanya pemuda itu seorang yang memeluk dirinya sendiri seperti kedinginan walaupun yang dikenakannya adalah jaket berwarna hitam yang tebal. Melihat kelakuan sang senpai, kelima muda mudi itu akhirnya menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti.

"Harklight-senpai," ujar Inko sambil menepuk bahu pemuda itu, "jangan bilang kau takut?"

"Aku tidak takut," jawab pemuda itu. "Aku hanya tidak suka."

"Kalau kau tidak suka, kau tidak perlu ikut." Salah satu pemuda yang berambut pirang menunjuk ke arah pintu keluar.

"Ah! Aku bisa menemanimu di luar," kata Inko sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Tidak! Tidak perlu!" Harklight langsung menjawab dengan cepat. "Ini bukan masalah buatku."

"Kelihatannya seperti masalah besar," komentar Rayet saat melihat keringat dingin mengaliri dahi senpainya. "Mungkin kau tidak bisa keluar hidup-hidup dari sana, senpai."

Slaine menyikutnya dan berkata, "Jangan berkata begitu, Rayet!"

Rayet hanya mengangkat alisnya untuk menyikapi. Sementara itu, antrian mereka pun mulai bergerak maju dan kini giliran mereka untuk menaiki wahana tersebut. Atraksi 'Toll for the brave' akan menggunakan kereta yang cukup untuk delapan orang dan terdiri atas empat lajur. Satu lajur masing-masing akan diisi oleh dua orang.

Seperti perkataannya, gadis berambut perak platina itu menuju ke lajur paling depan menggantikan Inko. Gadis itu tak menyadari bahwa pemuda berambut pirang yang sama mengikutinya dan duduk di sampingnya di lajur yang sama. Gadis itu hanya bisa membelalakan mata begitu pengaman pada setiap kereta dipasang dan mereka berdua terkunci di depan.

Slaine pun menghela napas dan berkata, "Tak bosan-bosannya mengikutiku?"

Ian Carmyl menyunggingkan senyumnya dan berkata, "Tidak. Apakah mengikutimu juga tidak diperbolehkan sekarang?"

Melihatnya, Slaine menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku heran, apa ada yang menarik dengan mengikutiku?"

"Hmm…"

Pemuda itu tidak langsung menjawab berhubung wahana sudah mulai dijalankan. Secara perlahan, kereta melaju di atas rel dan gerbang demi gerbang pun dibuka. Pada gerbang pertama, mereka berada di bumi dengan pemandangan khas bumi. Namun tiba-tiba saja, makhluk berwarna hitam beringsut mendekat. Awalnya langkahnya pelan, namun tiba-tiba ia semakin cepat dan menggenggam pinggir kereta.

Inko yang duduk di belakang, menjerit dengan suara yang memekakkan telinga Slaine. Begitu berbeda dengan Slaine yang menatap makhluk hitam itu dengan bingung. Bahkan begitu makhluk hitam membuka mulut dan menunjukkan taring tajam di hadapannya, Slaine hanya mengerjapkan mata saja melihatnya. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ketegangan sama sekali.

Saat si makhluk hitam sudah mendekat, kereta tahu-tahu ditarik dan mereka dibawa ke gerbang lain. Kali ini pemandangannya berubah seolah-olah mereka tengah berada di ruang angkasa. Begitu banyak benda beterbangan seolah tidak ada gravitasi pada ruangan tersebut. Lama kelamaan, anginnya menuju pada satu arah dan membuat kereta yang merek tumpangi ikut terhisap.

Saat itu, banyak benda yang terlontar ke arah mereka, dan banyak di antaranya barang-barang berlumuran darah. Mulai dari seragam yang berlubang dan bernoda darah, tengkorak dengan pedang tertancap, dan masih banyak hal lain yang ikut terhisap ke dalam lubang berwarna hitam itu. Bahkan semakin lama, bukan hanya sekedar benda, Slaine juga dapat melihat sosok manusia berlumuran darah dengan pakaian bangsa lain mendekat menghampiri kereta. Namun sekali lagi, gadis itu hanya bisa menatap dengan wajah datar.

"Muka _pokerface_ mu itu, apa kau pelajari dari orang rumah?"

"Apa?" Slaine bertanya begitu Ian kembali mengajaknya bicara.

"Mukamu," ujar pemuda itu sambil menyentuhkan tangan pada pipi Slaine. "Sama sekali tidak berubah sejak masuk. Memangnya kau tidak takut?"

Slaine memiringkan kepalanya sedikit mendengar perkataan Ian. "Tidak."

"Apa orang rumahmu mengajarkanmu untuk tidak takut?"

Kali ini, Slaine tidak langsung menjawab berhubung pemandangan di sekitarnya berubah menjadi gelap. Sepertinya mereka tengah berada di dalam lubang hitam yang tadi mengisap mereka. Begitu pekatnya kegelapan tersebut hingga mereka tidak bisa melihat apa pun. Beberapa penumpang di kereta mulai gelisah, tapi tidak bagi Slaine. Bahkan gadis itu bergumam, "Ada hal yang lebih menakutkan dibandingkan ini."

Ian menggerakkan kepala mengira bahwa Slaine tengah melanjutkan pembicaraan dengannya. Namun begitu ada hembusan angin dingin di tengkuknya, pemuda itu pun tak jadi bicara. Saat ini, ia lebih mewaspadai apa yang akan muncul berikutnya.

Lain halnya dengan Slaine, gadis itu sudah tidak memikirkan apa yang akan muncul berikutnya. Menurut Slaine, atraksi ini membosankan. Tidak seperti pengunjung lain, ia sama sekali tidak merasakan takut. Memang apa yang menyeramkan dari manusia hangus atau manusia yang berdarah-darah? Ia sudah tahu rasanya dibakar, lalu apakah jadi manusia hangus ada bedanya? Lagipula, manusia yang berdarah-darah itu juga tidak lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan saat Kaizuka-san pulang dengan darah di sekujur tubuhnya. Jadi apa sebenarnya yang menakutkan dari atraksi ini?

Setelah melalui sepuluh menit yang membosankan, kereta akhirnya membawa mereka ke tempat pertama kali datang. Begitu kereta berhenti, kedelapan penumpangnya melepas pengaman dan turun dari kereta. Mereka tengah berjalan menuju pintu keluar saat mereka melihat foto hasil jepretan di dalam wahana 'Toll for the Brave' tadi. Begitu melihatnya, kelima pasang mata itu menoleh ke arah Slaine.

Slaine sendiri mengangkat kepalanya dan bertanya pada mereka apa yang salah dengan hasil fotonya. Mendengar pertanyaannya, kelima orang yang lain menunjuk pada foto yang memuat ekspresi kedelapan orang saat menaiki wahana 'Toll for the Brave'. Pada gambar itu, ketujuh orang selain dirinya berteriak atau memejamkan mata. Tapi dirinya, malah menunduk dengan tatapan mata bosan sementara si manusia hangus ada di hadapannya. Memang ia mengakui bahwa reaksinya sedikit berbeda dengan yang lain, tapi apakah itu salah?

"Kau itu… tidak bisa menunjukkan sedikit rasa takut, ya?" Inko bertanya. "Ada manusia hangus di hadapanmu dan ekspresimu hanya datar begitu?"

"Tapi… dia 'kan tidak terlalu menyeramkan?"

"Tidak terlalu menyeramkan?" Harklight bertanya dengan sengit. "Tidak terlalu menyeramkan?"

Slaine mengangkat bahu saat mendengar pertanyaan senpainya. "Tapi dia sudah hangus 'kan? Tidak bisa lebih seram lagi."

"Tidak bisa lebih seram lagi?" Suara Harklight semakin meninggi mendengarnya. "Kau ini…"

"Sudah, sudah, Harklight-senpai," ujar Inko sambil merangkul senpainya yang satu itu. "Bagaimana kalau kita mencari minuman di sebelah sana?"

Harklight mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Inko dan masih membahas soal Slaine yang tak punya ekspresi. Sementara orang yang dibahas malah memerhatikan pasangan yang duduk di belakang mereka berenam. Ia melihat si pemuda merangkul pasangannya dan gadis itu membicarakan sesuatu dengan seru. Mereka juga menunjuk-nunjuk hasil foto, membuat Slaine mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Penakut!" ejek yang gadis saat melihat hasil foto mereka. "Lihat! Kau menjerit!"

"Kau juga menjerit, tahu!" Pemuda itu merangkul gadis itu dan menjitaknya pelan. "Telingaku sampai tuli rasanya."

"Tidak sampai sepertimu." Balas gadis itu sambil menjulurkan lidah dan kembali tertawa.

Melihatnya, membuat Slaine teringat akan hari-hari saat orang rumahnya itu sedang sakit. Tidak persis seperti itu, tapi ia ingat satu hari ketika ia dan Kaizuka-san tengah menonton film bersama di ruang keluarga. Film yang bercerita tentang makhluk-makhluk gaib yang tak tampak oleh mata.

 _"_ _Riasannya payah," komentar Slaine saat melihat wajah seram yang muncul di layar lebar televisi mereka. "Ya? Kaizuka-san? Kau setuju 'kan?"_

 _Tidak ada respon dari pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya saat menonton film itu. Berhubung gadis itu tidak sabaran, ia pun menoleh dan melihat bahwa pemuda berambut dark brown itu tengah memeluk bantal erat-erat dan menatap televisi dengan penuh perhatian. Hal yang tidak biasa dilakukan mengingat sifat pemuda itu._

 _"_ _Kaizuka-san?"_

 _Yang dipanggil masih sibuk berkonsentrasi pada film sehingga ia tidak mengindahkan Slaine. Melihatnya, membuat Slaine mengerutkan dahi. Gadis itu pun akhirnya menggerakkan tangan dan menyentuh lengan pemuda itu sembari berkata, "Kaizuka-san!"_

 _Sentuhan Slaine membuat pemuda itu tersentak dan menoleh padanya. Melihat ekspresinya, Slaine tertegun untuk beberapa saat dan lama kelamaan ia pun tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa. Seorang Kaizuka Inaho yang biasanya tidak punya ekspresi ternyata begitu panik ketika disentuh olehnya. Slaine sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa film horor adalah kelemahan pemuda satu itu. Tahu begitu, sudah dari dulu ia mengajak pemuda itu menonton film bergenre seperti ini._

 _"_ _Ternyata kau penakut, Kaizuka-san!" Slaine menunjuk pemuda itu sementara dirinya sendiri tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Apa seramnya makhluk dengan riasan semacam itu? Oh! Oh! Ini lucu sekali."_

 _Melihat gadis itu tertawa, pemuda yang sebelah matanya masih diperban itu menggerakkan kepalanya dan bertanya "Kau tidak takut, Slaine?"_

 _Tawa Slaine berhenti sebentar begitu mendengar pertanyaan Kaizuka-san. "Tidak. Mananya yang menyeramkan?"_

 _Pemuda itu mengangguk, "Aku takut."_

 _"_ _O-oh?" Slaine sampai terpana mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. "Kok tiba-tiba kau mengakuinya begitu sih? Jadi terasa menakutkan."_

 _"_ _Boleh aku mendekat?"_

 _Slaine mempertimbangkannya sebentar sambil menggerakkan kepala. Melihat Kaizuka-san dengan bantal di pelukannya belum lagi wajahnya yang nyaris dibenamkan pada benda empuk tersebut membuat Slaine menyingkirkan jauh-jauh pikiran bahwa Kaizuka-san sedang mengerjainya. Bahkan tanpa bisa menolak, gadis itu akhirnya mengangguk dan membiarkan pemuda itu mendekat sembari membawa bantal di pelukannya._

 _Begitu mereka sudah duduk berdampingan, pemuda berambut dark brown itu meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu Slaine sementara kedua tangannya masih memeluk bantal. Melihatnya, Slaine pun menggerakkan tangan dan menepuk-nepuk kepala pemuda itu. "Tenang saja, Kaizuka-san! Ini tidak nyata. Kau tidak perlu takut."_

 _"_ _Terasa nyata," ucap Inaho lagi, sembari memejamkan mata. "Aku takut, Slaine."_

 _Aneh melihat pemuda itu mengucapkan kata takut sampai dua kali. Mendengarnya, Slaine mengira pemuda ini masih sakit dan berasumsi bahwa penyakitnya lah yang membuat pemuda ini tidak bersikap seperti dirinya sendiri. Karena itu Slaine pun berkata, "Tenang saja! Kau tidak perlu takut, aku ada di sampingmu."_

 _Slaine merasakan gerakan pada bahunya lalu ia mendengar pemuda itu berkata, "Ya, tetaplah di sisiku, Slaine."_

"Pasangan yang romantis," Rayet mengomentari, menyadarkan Slaine dari lamunannya. "Ya?"

"Y-ya," jawab Slaine sedikit gugup karena tiba-tiba ditanya.

"Tidak mau menjadi seperti itu?" Rayet kembali berkata sementara mereka mulai berjalan.

Slaine menggelengkan kepala. "Aku ini anaknya."

"Benar juga." Rayet menaruh satu tangannya di belakang leher dan ia menggerakkan kepala. "Tapi aku tidak menyebutkan siapa pasangannya, bukan? Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah punya orang yang ingin kau jadikan sebagai pasangan?"

"Rayet!"

Gadis berambut merah marun itu mengabaikan ucapan Slaine. Ia terus berjalan dan bergabung bersama keempat orang yang lain, meninggalkan Slaine di belakang. Biarpun ia mengobrol dengan kelimanya, dari sudut matanya ia menatap si gadis berambut perak platina yang ditinggalkannya di belakang. Ia harap, gadis itu menarik pelajaran dari kunjungan mereka ke taman bermain ini.

"Apa dia mulai sadar?" Inko memelankan laju langkahnya dari ketiga pemuda di hadapan mereka dan mendekat pada Rayet. "Perbedaannya?"

Rayet menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit, menoleh pada gadis berambut perak yang masih berdiri mematung di belakang. Lalu ia mengangkat bahu. "Entah. Dia keras kepala sih!"

Mendengarnya, Inko menghela napas. "Sehabis ini, sebaiknya kita ke mana menurutmu? Kita butuh wahana lain yang banyak dinaiki pasangan ataupun keluarga."

"Kalau itu yang kau inginkan, maka pilihannya tinggal 'The Turning Wheel' atau 'Darkness Visible'." Rayet berkata sambil menunjuk peta yang kebetulan ada di samping Inko. "Versi lain dari Ferriz Wheel dan Mirror House."

"Tidak! Tidak boleh 'The Turning Wheel'!" Inko menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Khusus 'The Turning Wheel', itu harus dilakukan saat senja, bukannya di siang bolong begini. Kesan romantisnya akan hilang nanti!"

Rayet menatapnya dengan sinis, "Terserahlah! Toh dia juga tidak punya pasangan yang akan diajaknya beromantis ria saat menaiki wahana itu."

Ucapan Rayet kembali membuat Inko mengerucutkan bibir. Sebelum ia dapat berkomentar, gadis berambut perak itu sudah lebih dulu mendekat pada mereka. Slaine bahkan menyentuhkan tangannya pada pundak Inko hingga gadis berambut hitam itu menjerit kaget. Melihatnya, Slaine hanya mengerjapkan mata dan berkata, "Kenapa? Kok berhenti?"

"A- aku pikir, aku sudah lapar." Inko berkata lagi. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?"

"Bukannya baru jam sebelas?" Slaine melirik ke arah jam yang melingkari tangan kirinya. "Ini masih terlalu dini untuk makan siang."

"Memang," Rayet menjawab. "Satu wahana lagi sebelum makan siang. Kau yang pilih, Slaine!"

Slaine mengerutkan dahi dan turut memandangi nama-nama wahana yang terpampang pada peta di belakang Inko. Ia menunjuk pada 'The Toll for the Brave' dan 'Steel, Step, Suite' yang baru saja mereka mainkan dan tidak jauh dari sana, ia bisa melihat berbagai nama atraksi yang lain. Lalu ia menunjuk pada satu atraksi dan berkata, "Ini saja. Bagaimana?"

Keduanya saling bertatapan, memandangi nama wahana yang ditunjuk Slaine dengan jarinya. Tidak ada yang tahu wahana apa yang dimainkan pada atraksi tersebut, sehingga keduanya tak bisa berkomentar lebih jauh. Namun nama wahananya sepertinya lebih menjanjikan dibanding ide mereka sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, 'Childhood's End' sepertinya boleh juga."

…

Berbeda dari yang dibayangkan Inko, ternyata 'Childhood's End' adalah sebuah wahana yang ramai dengan keluarga, bahkan lebih diminati dibanding 'Steel Step Suite'. Lebih mengecewakannya lagi, kebanyakan atraksi ini dipadati oleh anak-anak perempuan dengan keluarganya. Hampir tidak ada muda-mudi seperti dirinya dan teman-temannya.

Klancain menggelengkan kepala melihat antrian yang sudah mengular sejak mereka datang itu. Begitu sudah ikut mengantri, akhirnya ia paham mengapa para pengunjung bisa sampai berbaris keluar dari batas antriannya. Rupanya, bukan hanya banyaknya pengunjung yang datang, tapi atraksinya sendiri memang lambat dan hanya sedikit pengunjung yang dapat masuk ke dalamnya. Tak heran tempat ini jadi begitu padat pengunjung.

"Memang 'Childhood's End' itu atraksi apa?" Pemuda itu akhirnya bertanya. "Aku baru pernah mendengar wahana ini."

"Katanya wahana ini memang baru ditambahkan," ujar Slaine sembari membuka brosur yang dibagikan ketika mereka mulai mengantri. "Kalau kubaca, prinsipnya mirip dengan rumah boneka di mana pengunjung dapat berjalan dan mengalami sendiri perasaan si tokohnya."

"Lalu?" Klancain kembali bertanya. "Hanya itu?"

"A-aku penggemar boneka yang dipeluk si tokoh utama," ujar Inko tiba-tiba. "Kudengar di dalamnya ada mainan-mainan yang digunakan oleh salah satu tokoh dalam film tersebut."

"Hanya mainan," ucap Ian yang tampaknya juga kecewa dengan pemilihan atraksi tersebut. "Baiklah, mungkin aku bisa masuk berdua dengan Slaine di dalam sana. Ya, Slaine?"

"Nah, peraturannya kau harus masuk sendiri-sendiri," ujar Slaine sambil memperlihatkan brosur yang dipegangnya. "Kecuali kau berusia di bawah sepuluh tahun."

Ian tersenyum kecut melihat brosur yang ditunjukkan Slaine padanya. Sementara itu Inko yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka berkata, "Kenapa masuk sendiri-sendiri?"

"Kok kenapa?" Slaine balas bertanya. "Kalau kau masuk beramai-ramai 'kan tidak akan terasa perasaan tokohnya. Kau ini bagaimana?"

"Memangnya, kita harus merasakan perasaan si tokoh sampai seperti ini?" Harklight yang juga tidak setuju akhirnya angkat bicara. "Kedengarannya wahana ini akan membosankan."

"Tapi sepertinya tidak bagi anak-anak itu," ujar Rayet yang mengarahkan pandangan pada anak perempuan yang digendong oleh ayahnya. "Kelihatannya anak itu menikmati atraksi yang terjadi di dalam sana."

Bersama dengan kelima pasang mata yang lain, Slaine turut mengamati si anak perempuan yang baru saja keluar dari atraksi 'Childhood's End' itu. Anak perempuan yang mengenakan gaun berwarna putih itu duduk dengan nyaman di salah satu lengan ayahnya sementara kedua tangannya melingkari leher sang ayah. Anak perempuan itu sibuk berceloteh pada sang ayah, sementara ayahnya hanya menanggapi sebisanya.

"Ayah Kou-chan itu jahat sekali, ya?" Si anak perempuan berkata, "Masa dia meninggalkan Kou-chan."

Ayahnya mengangguk mendengar ucapan anak perempuannya. "Jahat sekali."

"Kasihan Kou-chan." Anak perempuan itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher ayahnya. "Tou-chan, Tou-chan jangan tinggalkan Ami, ya? Ami tidak mau seperti Kou-chan."

Mendengar itu, ayahnya mengecup dahi putri kesayangannya dan ia menatap putrinya itu. "Tentu saja, Tou-chan takkan meninggalkan Ami."

"Benarkah?" Putrinya tersenyum mendengar ucapan ayahnya. "Ami sayang sekali pada Tou-chan."

Bibir si ayah kembali melengkung membentuk senyuman, dan raut wajahnya melembut. Slaine masih bisa melihat punggung keduanya, sementara mereka melaju meninggalkan wahana 'Childhood's End'. Sekali lagi, pembicaraan tersebut membawanya mengingat beberapa hal di masa lalu yang juga kurang lebih seperti itu. Hanya saja bedanya, itu tidak dilakukannya bersama Kaizuka-san. Itu dilakukannya dengan _Tou-chan_ nya yang telah meninggalkannya dua tahun yang lalu.

Aneh. Kenapa tidak ada ingatan apa pun soal Kaizuka-san yang seperti ini? Bukannya ia juga pernah bilang pada pemuda itu bahwa ia tidak ingin ditinggalkan? Tapi kenapa saat melihat ayah dan anak itu yang terbayang di kepalanya adalah memori tentangnya dan _Tou-chan_ nya? Kenapa bukan Kaizuka-san?

"Itukah yang kau harapkan?" Rayet kembali bertanya, menyadarkan Slaine dari lamunannya. "Seperti itu?"

Slaine menggerakkan kepala, menatap ke arah sahabatnya itu sembari tersenyum simpul. "Maksudmu apa sih?"

Gadis berambut merah marun yang angkat bicara itu mengangkat bahunya. "Kalau kau tidak paham, ya sudah."

Mengira bahwa pembicaraan mereka telah berakhir, Slaine kembali menatap ke arah lain. Gadis itu kembali termenung dan menatap ke depan. Ia terus begitu sehingga Rayet pun akhirnya menyerah mengajaknya bicara. Kedua gadis itu pun berdiri dalam diam sembari menunggu giliran. Begitu pintu gerbang kembali terbuka, barulah keduanya bergerak dan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Hei, Slaine…"

Gadis berambut perak platina itu menoleh ketika mendengar panggilan Rayet.

"Pikirkan baik-baik," kata Rayet, "apakah kau ingin menjadi kekasihnya atau anaknya."

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

Rayet mengangkat bahu, "Hanya ingin mengatakan saja."

Setelah mengucapkannya, Rayet pun menghilang ke balik pintu lain sementara Slaine di sisi satunya. Gadis itu menghela napas dan mulai berjalan sesuai arahan petugas. Ia masuk ke dalam dan pintu gerbang di belakangnya pun mulai menutup.

Begitu pintu tertutup, ruangan sekelilingnya pun mulai menimbulkan suara dan gambar, hampir seperti filmnya. Pemandangannya kali ini begitu berwarna dan terang, banyak boneka berwarna putih dan bertelinga panjang sementara seorang anak duduk di kursi di hadapan meja makan.

"Ayah pulang terlambat lagi…"

 _Oh!_

"Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu?"

Slaine mundur mendengar perkataan yang diucapkan oleh tokohnya, juga gambaran saat anak kecil itu tengah menunggu kepulangan ayahnya sembari duduk di kursi. Melihat hal ini, ia kembali teringat akan saat-saat ketika ia menunggu seseorang beberapa minggu sebelumnya. Ketika ia menunggu dan ia khawatir bahwa orang itu takkan kembali lagi.

 _"_ _Aku tidak mau lagi menunggu seperti tadi, Kaizuka-san. Menunggu tanpa kepastian bahwa kau akan kembali itu… sangat menyakitkan."_

Buru-buru Slaine melangkah meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Ini tidak bagus. Suasana ini, ruangan ini, benar-benar mengingatkannya akan suasana di apartemen pemuda itu beberapa minggu sebelum ini. Ia menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menyingkirkan bayangan itu dari otaknya. Ia tidak mau mengingatnya. Ia tidak mau memikirkan apa pun yang berhubungan dengan pemuda itu. Tidak di saat ini. Di saat ia sudah mengingatkan dirinya untuk berhenti membayangkannya.

Setengah berlari, gadis itu membuka gerbang dan tiba di ruangan lain, di mana terdapat banyak orang yang mengerumuni si tokoh utama. Tokoh itu menundukkan kepala, di hadapannya terdapat foto ayahnya juga sebuah peti mati dari besi. Beberapa orang melewatinya dan mengucapkan turut berduka padanya, tapi si tokoh utama duduk terpisah dari orang-orang tersebut.

"Kenapa… kau meninggalkanku, Ayah?" Tokoh utamanya berkata lagi. "Kau bilang, kau akan selalu bersama-sama denganku."

Mendengar itu, Slaine langsung menutup telinganya. Ia tidak mau mendengar apa pun lagi. Ini terlalu mirip. Wahana ini terlalu mirip dengan pengalaman hidupnya sendiri. Kejadian ini sama persis dengan kejadian saat dirinya ditinggalkan oleh _Tou-chan_ nya. Saat ia duduk sendirian di hadapan altar ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang disangkanya adalah keluarganya. Ia mengira, ia akan terus duduk sendirian, hingga seorang pemuda datang dan duduk di sampingnya.

Tapi pemuda ini pun akan segera pergi darinya.

 _"_ _Sabtu ini aku akan pergi ke Taman Bermain A.Z," ujar gadis itu sehari sebelum ia pergi ke taman bermain. "Kau tidak peduli 'kan?"_

 _Pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya mengangkat kepalanya sejenak saat mendengar ucapannya. Mulutnya masih mengunyah nasi sementara pandangan matanya tertuju pada Slaine. Slaine sampai menunggu beberapa saat hingga pemuda itu menelan makanannya lebih dulu sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"_

 _"_ _Inko mengajak," ujar Slaine sembari mengambil salah satu daging dan memasukkannya ke dalam piring. Terus terang ia sudah tak peduli apakah pemuda itu akan memerhatikannya seperti dulu atau tidak. "Dia juga bilang akan mengajak pemuda lain untuk menemani kami."_

 _"_ _Oh," ujar pemuda itu lagi, tidak terdengar antusias. "Mau kuantar?"_

 _Genggaman Slaine pada sumpitnya terasa begitu erat. Bukan ini kepedulian yang ia harapkan dari pemuda itu. Ia tahu betul, pemuda itu takkan bersikap seperti ini bila mengingat dirinya yang dulu. Jangankan mengantar, memperbolehkan pun ia ragu kalau pemuda ini masih sama seperti yang pernah diingatnya. Tapi sayangnya, pemuda ini sudah begitu berbeda dengan Kaizuka Inaho yang ia kenal._

 _"_ _Tidak perlu diantar," jawab Slaine sembari berusaha menahan emosinya. "Matamu belum sembuh 'kan?"_

 _"_ _Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu," kata pemuda itu sembari memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya. "Aku sudah melepasnya, jadi seharusnya tak ada masalah."_

 _Slaine mengunyah makanannya dengan pelan saat mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. Lagi, pemuda itu memang menurutinya dengan melepaskan mata palsu yang diberikan Dr. Yagarai. Tapi, Slaine lebih mengharapkan pemuda itu mendebatnya seperti dulu. Bukan seperti ini._

 _"_ _Kau tidak mengkhawatirkan para Orbital Knights yang akan datang?"_

 _Pemuda itu menatapnya dan menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak."_

 _"_ _Kenapa?"_

 _"_ _Karena… aku akan menyerahkan diri," ujar pemuda itu. "Supaya mereka berhenti mengejarmu."_

 _Mendengarnya, Slaine mengangkat kepala. Ia tidak salah dengar? "Menyerahkan diri?"_

 _Kali ini, pemuda di hadapan Slaine itu meletakkan sumpit dan kembali menatap Slaine. Pemuda itu mengangguk dan berkata, "Kurasa ini yang terbaik. Dibanding mereka mengejarmu terus, lebih baik aku menyerahkan diri dan membiarkan mereka membawaku."_

 _"_ _Tapi…"_

 _"_ _Mungkin besok mereka akan menjemputku," ujar pemuda itu sembari bangkit berdiri dan mengitari meja makan untuk menuju ke bak cuci piring, "aku harus bersiap-siap."_

 _"_ _T-tunggu dulu!" Slaine menarik tangan pemuda itu saat melewati sisi Slaine. "Lalu aku bagaimana? Kau… kau akan meninggalkanku?"_

 _Sembari menatap Slaine, pemuda itu menganggukkan kepala. "Sepertinya aku terpaksa meninggalkanmu, Slaine."_

 _"_ _K-kenapa?" Slaine bertanya. "Kenapa? Apa… apa ini juga permintaanku? Aku memintamu untuk meninggalkanmu?"_

 _Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Bukankah kau yang bilang sebelumnya?"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak bilang untuk meninggalkanku!" Slaine bersikeras. "Bukankah sebelum ini aku bilang padamu untuk tidak meninggalkanku? Kau juga bilang takkan meninggalkanku, bukan? Kenapa…"_

 _"_ _Kau memintaku untuk mengingatkanmu dari jauh-jauh hari, bila suatu saat aku berencana pergi meninggalkanmu dan tak akan kembali." Pemuda itu kembali berkata. "Kau ingat?"_

 _Mulut Slaine sampai ternganga mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. Ia ingat. Tentu saja. Ia yang mengatakan itu sebelumnya. Tapi bukankah pada akhirnya ia bilang pada pemuda itu untuk tidak meninggalkannya? Kenapa… kenapa dari semua perkataannya yang dituruti pemuda itu malah perkataan yang ini?_

 _Jadi… ini alasan mengapa pemuda ini bersikap begitu tidak peduli padanya? Jadi karena ucapannya waktu itu? Rupanya semua aksi pemuda itu adalah interlude yang mengingatkannya bahwa pemuda ini akan direnggut dari sisinya?Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya sebelumnya?_

 _Tapi tunggu, kalau begitu bagaimana dengan Koumori? Bukankah Koumori adalah orang yang penting bagi Kaizuka-san? Kalau Kaizuka-san meninggalkan Bumi, lalu bagaimana dengan wanita yang ditunggunya selama lima ratus tahun itu? Apakah penantian itu pun hanya sia-sia belaka?_

 _"_ _Koumori…" ujar Slaine tiba-tiba, "bagaimaan dengan Koumori-san? Bukankah kau bilang kau sudah menemukannya, Kaizuka-san?"_

 _Kaizuka Inaho menghela napasnya mendengar ucapan Slaine. "Koumori…"_

 _"_ _Apa penantianmu selama lima ratus tahun juga omong kosong belaka?" Gadis itu bertanya lagi. "Apakah… Koumori-san tidak ada artinya untukmu?"_

 _"_ _Dia berharga, Slaine," kata pemuda itu. "Sangat berharga."_

 _"_ _Tidak, dia tidak berharga," ujar Slaine sembari menundukkan kepala. "Pada akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya setelah menunggunya selama lima ratus tahun. Padahal kau bilang kau sudah menemuinya, padahal kau bilang dia memintamu untuk merawatku. Berarti, itu semua hanya bohong belaka?"_

 _"_ _Itu… sungguhan, Slaine."_

 _"_ _Pembohong!" Slaine melepaskan genggamannya dari pemuda itu. "Kau pembohong, Kaizuka-san!"_

 _"_ _Slaine…"_

 _"_ _Cintamu pada Koumori juga omong kosong belaka," Slaine menundukkan kepala sembari mengucapkannya. "Kau tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh mengharapkan keberadaannya."_

 _"_ _Aku serius…"_

 _Slaine bangkit berdiri dan ia menatap pemuda itu dengan marah. Dengan alis yang menukik tajam, gadis itu berkata, "Akhirnya, aku mengerti kenapa Koumori meninggalkanmu, Kaizuka-san."_

 _"_ _Apa?"_

 _"_ _Kalau aku jadi Koumori," gadis itu berkata lagi, "aku pun akan meninggalkanmu duluan sebelum kau yang meninggalkanku."_

 _Inaho mematung mendengar ucapan Slaine. Pemuda itu tidak berekspresi seperti biasa, sehingga membuat Slaine semakin kesal melihatnya. Karena itu gadis itu kembali melanjutkan, "Sana pergi sesukamu. Aku tidak peduli lagi!"_

Slaine kembali sadar ketika pertunjukkan berakhir, dan ia diminta untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya. Awalnya Slaine bangkit berdiri, karena merasa tak enak pada petugas yang menyeretnya untuk masuk. Namun lama kelamaan, langkah kakinya mulai terasa berat dan ia pun takut untuk melangkah lebih lanjut. Ia takut untuk menyaksikan bagian akhirnya.

Karena itu dibanding berlari ke depan, Slaine berlari ke belakang. Ia berlari dan terus berlari hingga akhirnya tiba di gerbang yang sebelumnya telah ia lewati. Sedikit memaksa, gadis itu mencoba menarik-narik pintu gerbang yang terkunci itu.

 _"Lho? Lho? Lho_?" Salah satu petugas yang mengawasi langsung turun ketika melihat Slaine mencoba membuka pintu gerbang. Ia pun menarik tangan Slaine, menjauhkannya dari gerbang dan berkata, "Mau ke mana? Pertunjukan selanjutnya bukan di sana."

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!" Slaine berteriak pada petugas itu dan meronta agar dilepaskan. "Aku harus kembali! Aku harus menghentikannya!"

Petugas itu bingung melihat reaksi gadis yang ditahannya itu. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa gadis itu terus meronta-ronta dan terus mengatakan bahwa ia harus kembali. Apa yang perlu dihentikan? Apakah atraksinya?

"Nona, ini atraksi umum," kata petugas itu mencoba menenangkannya, "kau takkan bisa menghentikannya. Sudah banyak orang-orang yang menanti atraksi ini."

Tidak sadar bahwa yang dibicarakan petugas ini adalah soal atraksi yang tengah berjalan, Slaine malah berkata, "Kalau tidak kuhentikan, ia akan pergi. Kalau aku berhenti dan malah bersenang-senang di sini, ia akan meninggalkanku begitu saja."

"Tapi Nona…"

"Aku bilang aku tidak peduli padanya," ujar gadis itu lagi, " padahal aku peduli. Aku sangat peduli padanya. Aku memerhatikannya, aku tidak mau kehilangannya, aku… menginginkannya berada di sisiku."

"Nona, aku tidak paham. Tapi ayo kita keluar saja supaya kau lebih tenang…"

"Aku harus menghentikannya…" kata gadis itu. "Bukan sebagai anak, bukan sebagai putrinya…"

"Nona…"

"Aku ingin menjadi Koumori-nya." Gadis itu berkata lagi. "Aku… tidak mau menjadi anaknya, tidak mau menjadi putrinya, aku mau menjadi Koumori-nya. Aku mau menjadi orang yang selalu ditunggunya selama lima ratus tahun ini. Aku… ingin menjadi wanita itu."

"Nona…"

"Aku ingin menjadi Koumori-nya!" Slaine berkata lagi dan kali ini airmata mengalir di pipinya. "Aku… akan menghentikannya."

Tepat setelah gadis itu mengatakan hal itu, pintu gerbang yang sedari tadi tidak bergerak tiba-tiba terbanting membuka. Hal ini membuat Slaine dan petugas yang menahannya terdorong mundur dan terjatuh di lantai. Memanfaatkan kesempatan di saat petugas lengah, gadis itu pun langsung bangkit berdiri dan hendak berlari meninggalkan ruangan. Sayangnya langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seorang pria dengan rambut klimis yang mengarahkan senjata berbentuk seperti trisula padanya.

"Bersumpah setia pada Vers atau dimusnahkan," ujar pria dengan rambut klimis. "Pilihanmu, Slaine Troyard."

…

 _t.b.c_

 _Thank you for reading :D_

 _This is a long chapter, I must admit. It's very hard to make Slaine acknowledge her own feeling. Both Inko and Rayet really do a good job by taking her to a themepark._

 _Aniway, if you mind, please leave a review so I can make it better._


	18. Chapter 18

_Authors Note:_

 _ **Fujoshi desu**_ _xD ,_ _ **Nanaho Haruka**_ _: thank u again for review and your encouraging message._

 _And for_ _ **Hikari-chan**_ _, semoga sukses uasnya : ) dan for Inaho, semoga dia nggak jadi balik ke Vers ya? Uda 500 tahun gtu nunggu, nanti jadi sia-sia ,,_

 _Dan yap, Slaine emang kayak barang pecah belah seperti yang kamu bilang, babang Inaho mesti take a good care sama dia._

 _Aniway, saya belom aplod gambarnya karena lupa simpen di mana, gomen ne Fujocchi and HIkari-chan, saya usahakan aplod dalam tempo sesingkat-singkatnya._

 _And also thank u juga buat reference lagunya, belom sempet donlod, tapi sementara ini ane dengerin soundtrack2 A.Z juga sih :D_

 _And for all of you: thank you for reading this fanfic. I hope you also enjoy this chapter : )_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aldnoah Zero** not mine

 **Obsession** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gender Bender, Fem!Slaine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy !_**

 **Chapter 18: To make him/her stay**

Gadis itu menghapus airmata yang sebelumnya menggenangi pipinya dan menatap pria yang muncul dari balik gerbang. Di tangannya, ia menggenggam handphone dengan android berbentuk kelelawar tergantung di sana. Sebelumnya, pria itu sempat menyinggung kata Vers dan membuat Slaine menyadari identitas pria ini. Pastilah ia salah satu Orbital Knights yang akan menjemput Kaizuka-san.

Kalau begitu, ini bukan saatnya untuk menangis. Slaine harus menghadapi pria itu bila ia masih menginginkan Kaizuka Inaho di sisinya. Ia tak akan membiarkan bangsa Vers membawa pemuda itu, terlebih ketika ia baru menyadari perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Masih ada yang ingin disampaikannya, masih ada yang ingin ia lakukan bersama Kaizuka-san, karena itu ia tak akan menyerah. Ia akan melawan siapapun yang mencoba memisahkan pemuda itu darinya.

Pandangan Slaine pun kembali pada senjata yang digenggam sang Orbital Knights. Bila melihat bentuknya, android lawan hanya punya tiga bilah pisau bila dibandingkan lawan sebelumnya. Waktu itu Mazurek memiliki enam buah pisau berputar, namun ia tetap berhasil mengalahkannya. Pikirnya, melawan enam pisau saja dia berhasil menang, apalagi melawan tiga? Bukankah presentase kemenangannya akan berlipat ganda sekarang?

Sayangnya optimisme Slaine tidak menular pada si petugas atraksi yang berada di dekatnya. Bila Slaine memilih untuk tak gentar menghadapi si Orbital Knight, si petugas malah gemetar ketakutan melihat orang bersenjata memasuki atraksi permainan. Kakinya lemas, namun ia tidak bisa beranjak sedikit pun dari tempatnya. Kelihatannya, ia akan jadi sasaran empuk sang Orbital Knight dibandingkan Slaine.

"P-penjaga, harus memanggil penjaga…"

"Tharsis!"

Sebelum si petugas dapat berkomunikasi dengan rekannya, gadis dengan android yang telah berubah menjadi palu itu menghantam kepala si petugas. Tindakannya itu meembuat si petugas pingsan dan langsung tak sadarkan diri. Melihat ini, Orbital Knights yang berdiri di hadapannya mengerutkan dahi. Ia tak paham mengapa Slaine menyerang orang itu dan bukan dirinya.

"Nyaris," ucap Slaine sembari melepaskan palu berwarna putih yang sebelumnya ia pegang. Begitu dilepaskan, martil tersebut kembali menjadi kelelawar albino yang biasa. "Bisa repot kalau dia memanggil bantuan."

"Slaine-sama, menyerang manusia." Android itu melayang di sampingnya dan menceramahi Slaine. " Slaine-sama, menyerang manusia tidak diperkenankan! Master bisa menegurmu."

"Ini darurat!" Gadis itu kembali berdebat dengan androidnya. "Kalau Mastermu mau mengomel, itu urusan nanti."

Tharsis menggerakkan kepalanya, sedikit bingung. Android satu itu masih akan menasehati Slaine karena tindakannya barusan tidak sesuai sistem. Namun Tharsis tidak lagi mendebat karena ada hal lain yang lebih diprioritaskan untuk dilakukan. Melindungi sang pilot misalnya?

Merasakan ada serangan, Tharsis langsung membentuk mode pertahanan dengan melingkupi Slaine menggunakan kubah kaca berwarna putih pucat. Sayangnya, mereka lupa memperhitungkan serangan lawan. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa android yang dipegang lawan ternyata dapat juga mengalirkan arus listrik? Bahkan arus listrik itu membuat kubah pelindung yang dibuat Tharsis menjadi tidak efektif sehingga sang pilot pun terkena dampak dari energi listrik tersebut.

"Sakit!" Gadis itu berteriak di dalam kubah kecil setengah lingkaran yang dibuat Tharsis. Namun gadis itu tidak diam dan menunggu diserang saja. Ia justru melompat begitu menyadari masih ada rangkaian serangan listrik yang menargetkan dirinya. Begitu ia sudah berada cukup jauh dari area pertempuran, Slaine pun kembali berkata, "Tharsis!"

"Ya, Slaine-sama?"

"Analisa orang itu dan senjatanya. Kalau punya fungsi _scan_ , selidiki juga apa saja yang ada di balik bajunya!" ucap Slaine sembari memicingkan matanya.

Sembari meminta tolong pada Tharsis, gadis itu juga membuat analisanya sendiri. Secara kasatmata, Slaine tidak menganggap ada yang aneh dari android tersebut, hanya sebuah trisula biasa seperti milik Poseidon, sang Dewa penguasa lautan. Sayangnya, Poseidon pada mitologi Yunani tidak begitu akrab dengan Zeus, sang Dewa Petir. Berbeda dengan trisula yang dipegang lawannya ini yang seolah hendak menunjukkaan bahwa Zeus pun dapat bekerjasama dengan Poseidon untuk menjatuhkannya.

"Zeus dan Poseidon…" ujar gadis itu lagi sembari menggerakkan kepala, "ini tidak bagus."

"Apanya yang tidak bagus, Slaine-sama?"

"Mereka terlalu kuat," lanjutnya sambil memicingkan mata dan menilai. "Apa kau sudah selesai menyelidiki, Tharsis?"

Si kelelawar albino mengedipkan lampu hijau LED nya pada gadis itu. Lalu ia berkata, "Geryon, android yang memiliki tiga mata pisau dan dapat menghasilkan energi listrik saat menyerang. Geryon terdiri dari tiga bagian, satu bagian adalah tubuh inti sementara dua bagian yang lain berguna untuk menyerang. Geryon dijalankan oleh Count Keteratesse sebagai pilotnya."

"Dengan kata lain, dia pilotnya," ujar Slaine sambil menunjuk pria yang berlari ke arahnya. "Count Keteratesse, bukan?"

"Betul sekali, Slaine-sama!" Tharsis menimpali.

Slaine berpikir sejenak, sementara pria itu sudah berada di dekatnya dan menggerakkan trisula untuk menyerangnya. Pria itu mengangkat androidnya membuat gerakan menusuk yang diarahkan pada Slaine. Melihat itu, aliran listrik pun langsung muncul dan membuat Slaine langsung berpindah dengan cepat dari tempatnya berpijak. Sekali lagi, gadis itu berhasil menghindari luka fatal tanpa bantuan androidnya.

" _Threat detected_!" seru android berbentuk kelelawar itu. " _Defense mode activated!"_

"Tidak!" Slaine memberi perintah. " _Combat mode saja_."

"Master memerintahkan untuk tidak sering-sering menggunakan _combat mode_."

"Katakan padanya aku terdesak,"ucap Slaine tidak acuh. "Lagipula, ia akan dibawa pergi kalau aku tidak melakukannya. Jadi ikuti saja caraku!"

"Master bilang Slaine-sama pasti akan mengatakan bahwa ini situasi darurat. Jadi ikuti saja apa maunya."

Slaine mengerucutkan bibir dan menoleh ke arah android berbentuk kelelawar albino di sampingnya itu. "Kenapa kau ini persis sekali dengan Kaizuka-san?"

Tharsis hendak menjawab, hanya saja prioritasnya kali ini kembali menyita perhatiannya. Ada serangan lain yang akan diarahkan pada pilot sehingga Tharsis hendak membentuk kubah perlindungan untuk melindunginya. Hanya saja, sang pilot memerintahkan hal lain sebelumnya. Dengan kedua perintah yang bertentangan ini, Tharsis pun bingung. Mana yang harus ia ikuti jadinya?

Tanpa menunggu Tharsis memroses perintah, pria dengan tubuh berisi itu mengarahkan kembali senjatanya pada Slaine. Melihat itu, pilotnya kembali menyerukan hal yang sama sehingga membuat Tharsis membatalkan pelindung yang telah diprosesnya. Pilot itu memintanya bertransformasi menjadi senjata yang telah diprogram di dalam dirinya.

Begitu Tharsis bertransformasi menjadi senjata, lawannya terlihat kaget. Pria itu memicingkan mata dan tidak lagi menyerang dengan sembarangan. Ia waspada. Gadis kecil yang dianggapnya tidak berbahaya kini mengubah androidnya menjadi senjata. Tanpa senjata saja ia sudah berhati-hati terhadap gadis yang berhasil memerangkap Count Kaizuka ini, apalagi ketika gadis itu sudah bersiaga dan memandangnya tanpa rasa takut.

"Kau…"

"Kau pasti Count Keteratesse," ujar Slaine sembari menggenggam Tharsis dengan satu tangan. "Kau tidak mau memperkenalkan diri, jadi terpaksa aku yang mencari tahu sendiri."

"Slaine… Troyard," ucap pria itu dengan memicingkan mata. Benaknya terus terganggu dengan senjata yang mirip tombak namun memiliki mata pisau yang seperti katana Sir Vlad. Senjata apa ini? Apakah senjata ini bisa mengeluarkan listrik seperti Geryon miliknya?

"Slaine Saazbaum Troyard!" Gadis itu mengoreksi. "Padahal Kaizuka-san bilang kalian punya peradaban yang tinggi, tapi kalian terus menerus kekurangan informasi tentangku. Entah kurang menyebut namaku, entah kurang informasi sehingga kalian mengira aku gadis yang hidup selama lima ratus tahun, dan banyak lagi. Apa perlu aku sendiri yang memberitahu kalian sehingga kalian tidak terus menerus salah?"

Mendengar perkataannya, Count Keteratesse menyipitkan mata. Nada suara gadis ini penuh percaya diri, tidak seperti lawan lain yang ketakutan setiap kali melihatnya. Tidakkah seharusnya gadis ini takut? Gadis ini gadis kecil 'kan? Apakah mentang-mentang gadis ini berhasil memerangkan Count Kaizuka maka ia berani berbicara seperti ini padanya? Gadis kecil… yang menyandera sang Pahlawan selama lima ratus tahun di Bumi.

Pemikiran itu membuat amarah Count Keterasse meluap. Pegangannya pada androidnya semakin menguat. Ia harus mengalahkan gadis ini dan membebaskan Count Kaizuka. Bila gadis ini tidak dimusnahkan, maka Count Kaizuka akan selamanya menetap di Bumi, padahal bangsa Vers sangat membutuhkannya. Benar. Demi kebaikan bangsa Vers, maka gadis ini harus mati di tangannya.

Dengan tekad bulat, Count Keteratesse menatap gadis itu juga pada dua satelit yang memisahkan diri dari inti Geryon. Kedua satelit itu berada di atas kepala lawannya dan sedari tadi ia sengaja mengarahkan serangan tipuan untuk membuat gadis ini lengah. Untuk membuat gadis ini tidak sadar bahwa sebenarnya ia sudah terperangkap dalam medan listriknya. Dengan begitu, kemenangan pun akan berpihak padanya.

Tapi perasaan tidak tenang apa ini? Kenapa ia merasa tidak yakin bahwa ia akan mengalahkan gadis kecil ini? Kenapa ia merasa gadis ini bisa melakukan sesuatu yang membuat peluang menangnya berbalik menjadi nol besar?

"Hei!" Gadis kecil itu kembali memanggilnya karena melihatnya hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. "Aku bertanya padamu."

Count Keteratesse pun mendengus mendengar perkataan gadis itu. Gadis kurang ajar ini membuatnya takut? Bagian mana yang menakutkan darinya? Tadi saja ia berhasil menyambar gadis ini dengan arus listrik, berarti gadis itu tidak kebal terhadap arus listrik 'kan? Bila tidak kebal terhadap arus listrik maka peluang menangnya masih ada 'kan?

"Tak ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu, Slaine Troyard!" Pria itu akhirnya berkata. "Sekali lagi kukatakan, bergabung denganVers atau kumusnahkan!"

Alis Slaine terangkat mendengar perkataannya, "Kenapa aku harus bergabung dengan Vers?"

Pria itu memicingkan kembali matanya saat mendengar pertanyaan Slaine. "Kenapa bergabung? Bukankah alasannya sudah jelas? Kalau kau tidak mau dimusnahkan maka bergabung dan menjadi sekutu Vers."

"Menjadi sekutu," ujar gadis itu sembari memutar-mutar senjata di tangannya, "berarti aku harus tunduk pada Vers?"

"Tentu saja!" Pria itu berkata lagi.

"Harus menyerah pada keputusan kalian yang hendak membawa Kaizuka-san pergi?"

"Tentu sa…"

Putaran senjata pada gadis itu berhenti dan senjatanya terarah pada Count Keteratesse. Pandangan manik sebiru lautan yang sebelumnya begitu teduh, kini terlihat begitu mengancam. Tidak ada lagi kepolosan khas gadis muda yang sebelumnya ia lihat. "Lupakan saja! Aku tidak tertarik bersekutu dengan Vers."

Count Keteratesse memicingkan mata mendengar perkataan menantang gadis itu. Ia tidak heran bila mendengar gadis itu menolak. Bila gadis ini mau bergabung dengan Vers, sudah sejak dulu gadis ini menyerahkan Count Kaizuka. Tapi, apakah gadis ini tidak sayang nyawanya? Apa yang membuat gadis ini berani menantangnya sekalipun gadis ini tidak terlihat kuat? Apakah gadis ini begitu bodoh sehingga tidak tahu bahwa serangannya dapat membuat gadis ini kehilangan nyawanya?

Melihat Count Keteratesse masih diam dengan senjatanya, gadis berambut perak platina itu merasa bahwa inilah saatnya. Karena itu ia langsung berlari mendekat pada pria itu. Tanpa mengurangi kecepatan, gadis itu memutar senjata di atas kepalanya dan langsung mengayunkannya begitu ia berada di hadapan sang Count.

Ayunan senjata gadis itu sudah diprediksi sebelumnya oleh Count Keteratesse. Ia tahu gadis itu akan menyerang langsung dari depan dengan mengayunkan senjatanya. Yang tak diperkirakan oleh sang Count adalah kecepatan gadis itu. Bagaimana mungkin si gadis bisa berada di hadapannya kurang dari dua detik dari pijakan sebelumnya? Hanya seorang professional yang dapat melakukan itu sembari membawa dan memutar senjata.

Sebagai balasannya, Count Keteratesse menangkis serangan Slaine dan berbalik menusukkan trisulanya pada gadis itu berulang kali sehingga menimbulkan percikan listrik di sekitar Slaine. Alisnya berkedut sedikit saat melihat android gadis itu tidak menghantarkan arus listrik. Pasalnya, android gadis itu dapat bersentuhan dengan Geryon yang dialiri aliran listrik. Semua serangannya, baik ke kiri maupun ke kanan ditangkis oleh senjata gadis itu. Malahan, ia yang kewalahan karena harus mengimbangi kecepatan ayunan gadis itu.

Hal ini membuat Count Keteratesse pun mundur untuk mengambil napas dan merencanakan serangan baru. Gadis itu tidak bisa diserang dari jarak dekat. Ia yang kewalahan kalau harus menyerangnya dari dekat. Bahkan saat ini saja, gadis itu sudah melompat dan mengayunkan senjata pada wajahnya. Beruntung Count Keteratesse menangkisnya tepat waktu dan dengan segenap kekuatannya, pria itu pun mendorong serangan Slaine dan membuat gadis itu kembali mundur selangkah.

Terdorong oleh kekuatan tenaga sang Count membuat gadis itu melompat mundur. Setelah pertarungan singkat tersebut, gadis itu kembali melompat dan mengayunkan lagi senjatanya ke kiri. Berhubung taka da waktu untuk menangkisnya, serangan gadis itu pun masuk dan mencederai pinggang kirinya. Belum cukup sampai di sana, gadis ini pun sudah mengangkat senjata lagi, sehingga Count Keteratesse terpaksa menembakkan arus listrik sehingga gadis itu mundur. Beristirahat sejenak, gadis itu memutar-mutar senjata di tangannya dan mengarahkan kembali pada Count Keteratesse.

Siapa gadis ini sebenarnya?Apakah gossip itu benar? Gosip bahwa gadis inilah yang mengalahkan keenam Orbital Knights yang telah dikirim ke bumi selama ini? Ia pikir, Count Kaizuka yang tersihir lah yang melakukannya. Namun melihat gerakan gadis ini, ia pun ragu.

Slaine Troyard. Seorang manusia bumi, menyandera Count Kaizuka selama lima ratus tahun. Tidak ada informasi yang mengatakan bahwa gadis ini dapat bertarung dan mengalahkan para Orbital Knights. Ia hanya disebutkan sebagai penyihir yang telah memikat Count Kaizuka sedemikian rupa hingga pemuda itu mengkhianati Vers. Tapi, sejauh ini, Count Keteratesse bahkan tidak merasakan adanya pengaruh sihir pada gadis ini. Mereka bertarung, menggunakan android layaknya ksatria Vers. Gerakannya bukan sihir memang, hanya, kenapa gadis ini punya gerakan yang lebih cepat? Bahkan, gadis itu seolah dapat membaca pergerakannya. Bagaimana mungkin?

Gadis itu tidak lama-lama mengambil napas. Begitu ia sudah menguasai dirinya, gadis itu pun kembali melompat sembari mengarahkan senjatanya. Melihat ini. Count Keteratesse pun merasa bahwa inilah saatnya menggunakan perangkapnya. Karena itu ia menghentakkan androidnya dan memanggil namanya.

"Geryon!"

Slaine sendiri langsung berhenti bergerak begitu android di tangan sang Orbital Knights memancarkan arus listrik. Ia mengangkat Tharsis yang dilapisi material isolator untuk berhadapan dengan arus listrik yang diarahkan padanya. Hanya saja, arus listrik kali ini tidak mengarah padanya, melainka melewatinya menuju ke titik lain. Kepala Slaine pun bergerak mengikuti ke mana arus listrik itu melaju dan tangannya mencengkeram erat Tharsis begitu melihat bahwa aliran listrik mengalir dari satu satelit ke satelit yang lain sebelum kembali pada android di tangan Count Keteratesse.

'Sial!' pikir Slaine. Kenapa ia bisa lupa? Tharsis sudah mengingatkan bahwa Geryon terdiri dari tiga bagian terpisah. Selama ini dikiranya, tiga bagian terpisah dan satu inti adalah pemahaman android itu untuk bentuk trisula Geryon. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa tiga bagian terpisah berarti benda itu benar-benar terdiri dari tiga buah android, tepatnya satu senjata dan dua satelit. Ia benar-benar ceroboh kali ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang bahwa dua lainnya satelit?" Slaine bertanya pada android di tangannya. "Kau hanya bilang terdiri dari tubuh inti dan dua bagian lain."

"Pada data tertulis seperti itu, Slaine-sama," Tharsis menjawab. "Apa ada masalah?"

"Masalah?" Slaine mengulang pertanyaan androidnya. "Masalah besar, Tharsis! Sekarang kita terjebak dalam kubah arus listrik."

Tharsis hanya berkedip, sementara Slaine menggenggamnya lebih erat. Mengelak dari serangan arus listrik masih dapat dilakukan, tapi bagaimana caranya mengelak kalau ia sendiri berada dalam kubah listrik? Kesalahannya kali ini benar-benar fatal.

"Jangan bergerak!" pria itu berkata lagi. " Kau sudah terjebak!"

Slaine kembali menoleh pada sang Orbital Knight yang mengarahkan Geryon padanya. Ia berusaha tidak menunjukkan kepanikan yang melandanya dan tetap memasang wajah tenang. Sembari menggerakkan kepala, gadis itu mengarahkan Tharsis pada Count Keteratesse dan ia berkata, "Terjebak? Siapa bilang aku terjebak, Tuan Orbital Knight?"

"Di dalam Geryon, tidak ada yang bisa melarikan diri."

Gadis berambut perak itu menyunggingkan senyum sinis pada pria berambut klimis kecokelatan itu. "Mungkin Geryon belum pernah bertemu denganku."

Mendengar perkataannya, Count Keteratesse memang sedikit gentar. Gadis ini memang punya refleks yang luar biasa. Ia tidak pernah melihat kecepatan dan akurasi yang seperti itu pada setiap Orbital Knight yang dikenalnya. Siapapun yang bertarung melawan gadis ini pasti takkan mengira bahwa gadis ini hanyalah manusia biasa.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Count Keteratesse bertanya. "Bentuk android itu juga belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Apakah kau ksatria Vers?"

Pertanyaan Count Keteratesse membuat Slaine mengangkat alisnya, "Ksatria Vers? Aku?"

"Gerakanmu terlalu berpengalaman untuk manusia biasa," ujar pria itu. " Apakah kau mencuri ilmu Count Kaizuka? Tapi… _style_ mu sedikit berbeda dengannya. Kau tidak mengubah-ubah androidmu, kau hanya menggunakan satu bentuk android dan lebih mengandalkan kecepatanmu sendiri."

Slaine mengangkat alisnya, "Lalu?"

"Senjatamu juga… tidak ada yang bentuknya seperti itu di Vers."

"Oh!" Slaine mengayunkan kembali Tharsis, "kau mau berkenalan dengannya?"

Count Keteratesse tidak menjawab. Ia hanya terus mengamati. Daritadi ia perhatikan, android berwarna putih itu dapat berbicara seperti Sleipnir, milik Count Kaizuka. Android ini juga dapat mengubah bentuknya, lebih dari tiga jenis perubahan. Mulai dari palu kecil, kubah pelindung, seekor kelelawar dan terakhir bentuk senjata yang tak ia ketahui namanya. Belum ada bentuk lain lagi sejauh yang ia lihat, namun perubahannya sudah tergolong banyak untuk sebuah android. Ia mencurigai android ini sebagai Sleipnir. Hanya saja, kalau memang android ini adalah Sleipnir, maka tidakkah seharusnya gadis ini mengandalkan androidnya? Bukankah Sleipnir adalah android terbaik dari semua android?

"Namanya Tharsis," ujar Slaine, tak menunggu Count Keteratesse menjawab, "sengaja kuberitahukan namanya, supaya kalian tidak memanggilnya android-android."

Tharsis? Count Keteratesse tidak pernah mendengar nama itu. "Siapa yang menciptakannya?"

Sekali ini, Slaine mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Menurutmu siapa?"

Dapat berbicara, dapat berubah bentuk, kalau bukan Sleipnir maka hanya Count Kaizuka yang dapat menciptakan android seperti itu. Namun, dari semua android ciptaan Count Kaizuka yang ada di Vers, hanya Sleipnir yang diberi kemampuan berkomunikasi. Kenapa android putih bernama Tharsis ini juga diberi kemampuan itu? Apa untungnya memberikan kemampuan berkomunikasi pada android semacam ini? Android ini tidak melindungi Vers, bukan? Android ini hanya melindungi seorang manusia bumi. Manusia bumi yang menyusahkan segenap bangsa Vers karena menahan seorang pahlawan bangsa.

"Count Kaizuka…" ujar Count Keteratesse sembari menggenggam Geryon erat-erat. Gadis ini sudah menahan pemuda itu, membuatnya memberikan senjata terbaik, gadis ini sungguh tahu cara memanfaatkan seorang pahlawan. Sementara di Vers, kebanyakan Orbital Knight hanya mendapatkan android sederhana dengan maksimal tiga perubahan bentuk. Android mereka bahkan tidak ada yang diberikan kemampuan bicara seperti Tharsis maupun Sleipnir. Kenyataan ini membuat Count Keteratesse semakin geram.

Slaine yang tak menyadari amarah sang Count pun ikut mengangguk, "Mungkin juga."

"Bagaimana mungkin…" Count Keteratesse mencengkeram Geryon. "Bagaimana mungkin ia memberikan android sebagus itu pada seorang penyihir sementara ia tak pernah memberikan android setingkat Sleipnir pada kami?"

"Lho? Itu 'kan hak nya Kaizuka-san mau memberikan android pada siapa?" Slaine balas bertanya.

"Kau bukan bangsa Vers," ujar sang Orbital Knight. "Kau juga bukan penduduk asli Vers. Kau hanya manusia biasa. Kau tidak pantas memegang android."

Dahi Slaine berkerut saat mendengar perkataan Count Keteratesse. Ia tak mengerti. Apakah salah bila dirinya mendapatkan Tharsis untuk melindungi diri? Mazurek saja tidak mempermasalahkannya waktu itu. Kenapa Count ini meributkannya?

"Kenapa…"

Sebelum Slaine bisa bertanya, tangannya yang memegang Tharsis tiba-tiba tersambar arus listrik sehingga membuatnya melepaskan android itu. Bahkan sebelum gadis itu bisa bergerak, kaki dan bagian lengan kirinya pun terkena sengatan arus listrik yang membuatnya sulit berdiri dan membuat gadis itu jatuh tersungkur. Ia pun memicingkan mata, berusaha untuk tidak terintimidasi terhadap lawan yang sudah menyerangnya.

"Gadis kecil sepertimu…" Count Keteratesse mendekat dengan Geryon di tangannya, "gadis kecil yang sudah menyesatkan Count Kaizuka…"

"T-Tharsis!" Slaine memanggil android itu begitu melihat Count Keteratesse mendekat. _"Autopilot! Defense mode."_

Android yang selama ini berada dalam bentuk naginata, sebuah tombak dengan bilah seperti katana pada ujungnya itu langsung bertransformasi mendengar perintah Slaine. Hanya dalam hitungan milidetik, android itu sudah melingkupi Slaine dengan tubuhnya sendiri, mulai dari ujung kepala, tangan, hingga ke paha gadis itu. Bentuknya pun tak jadi diubah sesuai dengan keinginan Slaine, karena gadis itu memilih untuk mempertahankan desain awal. Perbedaannya hanya, kini ia juga punya perisai mini di bagian tangannya. Perisai yang digunakan untuk menahan tusukan Geryon yang diarahkan ke jantungnya.

Melihat Tharsis kembali bertransformasi serupa dengan armor, Count Keteratesse semakin naik pitam. Dengan tidak sabaran, sang Orbital Knight mengayunkan android dan menusukkannya berkali-kali pada gadis itu. Sayangnya, ditusuk berkali-kali pun yang terdengar hanya bunyi hantaman logam bertemu dengan logam. Tidak ada satu pun serangannya yang masuk dan melukai kulit gadis itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa dia memberikan android sebagus ini padamu?" Count Keteratesse berteriak pada Slaine yang berupaya melindungi diri di bawah serangannya. Dari tenaganya, pria itu tahu benar bahwa tenaga Slaine tidak seberapa dan androidnya lah yang menyokong gadis itu. Cara mereka berdua bekerja sama dan saling mendukung membuatnya iri. Android dengan kecerdasan semacam itu sangatlah langka. Ia semakin geram mengingat android setingkat ini diberikan pada seorang manusia.

Slaine sendiri punya pemikiran yang sama dengan Count Keteratesse. Ia bersyukur bahwa saat ini Tharsis mampu menyokongnya saat ia kewalahan karena diterpa serangan terus menerus. Bekas aliran listrik yang mengenainya masih membuat tangannya kesemutan dan kaku sehingga ia mengandalkan android itu untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya. Paling tidak hingga impuls di tubuhnya kembali seperti semula agar ia bisa bergerak sesuai dengan keinginannya sendiri.

 _"_ _External damage 60%."_ Suara Tharsis terdengar di kepalanya. " _Require back up immediately_!"

"H-hah?" Slaine terkejut mendengar perkataan Tharsis, " Tunggu! Tunggu Tharsis!"

" _Requesting for back up."_ Tharsis kembali berkata sementara lampu LED hijaunya berkedip. Android itu sudah menyadari bahwa serangan yang menimpa mereka hanya menghabiskan energinya dan satu-satunya jalan yang sudah diprogram padanya adalah memanggil bantuan.

Berbeda dengan Slaine. Bagi Slaine, hal ini masih bisa diatasi tanpa memanggil bantuan. Karena itu gadis itu berteriak, "Tharsis! Mundur satu langkah ke belakang!"

Sesuai perintah, android satu itu membawa Slaine menjauh satu langkah sesuai permintaannya. Berkat itu mereka berhasil melepaskan diri dari rangkaian serangan membabi buta Geryon. Bersamaan dengan itu, tangan kanannya pun sudah berhasil digerakkan sehingga ia langsung mengarahkan telapak tangan pada pria bertubuh gempal di hadapannya dan menembakkan laser berwarna biru.

Pembalasan itu membuat sang Orbital Knight menjerit kesakitan begitu laser melubangi tangan kanannya. Namun, serangan ini tak memengaruhi Geryon dan hanya membuat Count Keteratesse kesal. Karena itu, dengan tangannya yang berlubang, Count Keteratesse menggenggam Geryon dan mengarahkannya ke atas.

Menyadari apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Slaine pun langsung berkata, "Tharsis, menghindar!"

Perintah Slaine, membuat android dalam bentuk armor itu melayang sambil membawa Slaine. Ia mengelak dari satu serangan listrik, ke serangan listrik yang lain secepat yang android itu bisa. Sayangnya, tanpa kecepatan Slaine, Tharsis hanya android biasa dengan kecepatan normal android yang masih kalah dari kecepatan lompat elektron pada arus listrik. Selincah apa pun android itu mengelak, pada akhirnya elektron akan mengincar dan menjatuhkan pilotnya.

Benar saja, satu serangan listrik mengenai Tharsis dalam bentuk armornya. Android satu itu memang dipasang isolator pada bagian tertentu untuk mengurangi dampak arus listrik. Hanya saja, arus listrik yang diterima terlalu besar untuk ditahan isolatornya, sehingga si android berkedip selama beberapa saat dan menyerukan, " _Internal damage 40%."_

Slaine memicingkan mata mendengar laporan tersebut. Pantas saja tubuhnya langsung kejang saat menerima serangan Geryon, rupanya serangan sudah masuk ke bagian internal. Padahal Tharsis sudah dilengkapi dengan isolator listrik, tapi tetap saja serangan android lawan berhasil menembus pertahanannya. Berarti, kuat arus listrik milik lawan lebih besar dari isolatornya.

"Apa yang bisa kita lakukan, Tharsis?" Slaine bertanya pada android yang kerap menghindar dari serangan listrik. "Bagaimana kalau menghancurkan satelitnya?"

"Ide yang bagus, Slaine-sama." Tharsis berkata. "Tapi satelit Geryon terlalu tinggi untuk diraih _laser beam_."

Gadis satu itu melihat sekelilingnya dan menatap pada properti panggung yang digunakan untuk atraksi 'Childhood's End'. Dari tempatnya berpijak, altar yang berisikan foto ayah si tokoh itu berada sekitar lima belas meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Melihat hal itu, ia mendapatkan ide bagus.

Slaine memerintahkan Tharsis membawanya melompat ke altar ayahnya tokoh utama, sementara gadis itu menunggu hingga kakinya dapat bergerak kembali. Ia tahu, begitu ia berada di puncak, kakinya harus dapat melompat tinggi bila ia ingin mencapai satelit Geryon. Ia hanya berharap, saat mereka tiba di puncak, kakinya sudah punya tenaga yang cukup untuk meloncat.

Tharsis hanya berkedip sebagai respon. Android satu itu tidak berkomentar dan mematuhi perintah pilotnya. Mereka berdua bersama-sama memanjat atribut atraksi sembari menghindari serangan listrik Geryon. Begitu tiba di puncak tertinggi properti, barulah android itu berkata "Slaine-sama, kita justru semakin mendekati arus listrik."

"Aku tahu." Slaine menjawab sembari menggoyangkan kakinya, memastikan bahwa kedua tungkainya itu sudah dapat digerakkan. "Pastikan saja tidak ada yang mengenaiku!"

Sebelum Tharsis selesai memroses perintah, gadis berambut perak itu mengambil ancang-ancang dan tahu-tahu saja ia melompat tinggi sembari mengarahkan tangannya untuk menembakkan laser biru pada satelit Geryon. Tharsis sendiri tidak menjamin akurasi tembakan yang dilakukan sambil melompat itu. Namun begitu arus listrik berhenti mengalir, android satu itu mengambil kesimpulan bahwa tembakan pilotnya berhasil mengenai satelit Geryon.

"Yes!" seru Slaine begitu melihat kubah yang melingkupinya telah terbuka. "Berha…!"

Belum selesai Slaine bersorak, arus listrik yang cukup kuat mengenai dirinya juga Tharsis yang tengah berada di ketinggian lima belas meter. Berhubung berada dalam keadaan melompat, Tharsis sekalipun kesulitan membuat pelindung baginya. Akibatnya si gadis berambut perak itu langsung kehilangan kesadaran karena menerima serangan listrik dalam jumlah besar.

Sementara itu, Tharsis mulai memancarkan sinyal merah. Energi pada android itu juga terkuras saat terkena hantaman listrik, sehingga ia tak dapat mengubah diri menjadi kubah pelindung. Berhubung ia tidak bisa bertransformasi, maka Tharsis menjalankan program daruratnya. Ia terus memancarkan sinyal darurat dalam beberapa milidetik sekali untuk diteruskan pada satu-satunya android yang ia tahu. Ia harap android yang menerima pesannya dapat segera muncul dan menyelamatkan pilotnya di saat ia sendiri tak dapat melakukannya.

" _Request… back… up…,"_ ujar Tharsis dengan suara lemah yang menandakan bahwa energinya sudah hampir habis. " _Request… back…"_

Tharsis pun berhenti berfungsi. Android satu itu pun kembali ke bentuk kelelawar albino sebelum padam sepenuhnya. Meskipun begitu, Tharsis tahu bahwa ia sudah menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Paling tidak, _back up_ yang dipanggilnya sudah muncul dan mengambil alih kewajibannya melindungi sang pilot.

"Nyaris saja," ujar suara yang menangkap tubuh Slaine di udara dengan kedua tangannya sembari melayang turun dan mencari tempat yang aman untuk meletakkan gadis itu. "Sedetik lagi terlambat dan aku benar-benar akan kehilanganmu."

Tangan pemuda itu mencengkeram si gadis dengan erat dan menyentuhkan kepalanya pada dahi gadis itu. Seperti katanya, sedikit lagi terlambat, maka gadis ini benar-benar akan meninggalkannya lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Untung saja, ia tepat waktu kali ini. Walaupun ia menyesal karena membuat gadis itu kembali bertarung hingga kehilangan kesadaran. Orbital Knight yang menjadi musuhnya harus bertanggung jawab akan hal ini.

Menyadari itu, perhatian si pemuda pun beralih pada android jingga yang menggenggam Tharsis di tangannya. Pemuda itu pun memicingkan mata saat melihat kondisi Tharsis. Begitu parah kerusakannya hingga membuat kelelawar albino itu sampai harus menonaktifkan diri. Sedikit khawatir, pemuda itu pun berkata, "Sleipnir, bagaimana kondisi Tharsis?"

"Tharsis berada dalam fungsi nonaktif." Android berwarna jingga yang memegangi si kelelawar di tangannya menyampaikan laporan pada masternya. Ia juga menambahkan, "Kerusakan internal mencapai sembilan puluh persen, sistem perlu di _reboot_ ulang. Kerusakan eksternal mencapai tujuh puluh persen."

Kerusakan separah itu? Bagaimana dengan Slaine kalau begitu? Sedikit tidak sabar, pemuda itu berkata, "Slaine? Bagaimana dengan Slaine?"

Sleipnir mendekat dengan Tharsis di tangannya. Ia memancarkan sinar berwarna merah dari matanya yang diarahkan pada tubuh gadis itu. Begitu sinar sudah mencapai ujung kaki gadis itu, Sleipnir pun memberikan laporannya.

"Luka bakar pada tangan dan kaki pada bagian epidermis. Slaine-sama juga demam dan suhu tubuhnya terus naik. Slaine-sama butuh penanganan segera, Master."

Mendengar itu, pegangan si pemuda pada Slaine semakin erat. Seperti kata Sleipnir, ia juga merasakan suhu tubuh gadis itu yang terus meningkat sejak ia menangkapnya. Ia tak punya banyak waktu. Slaine harus segera mendapatkan perawatan. Tapi sebelumnya, ia harus memberi pelajaran pada pihak yang membuat gadis yang dikasihinya menjadi seperti ini.

Dari tempatnya berpijak, Count Keterasse melihat bahwa pemuda yang dicarinya itu berjalan ke arahnya. Tadinya ia menyangka pemuda itu takkan muncul dan ia harus mencarinya lagi. Ternyata, sang pahlawan menunjukkan dirinya sendiri di hadapannya. Hanya saja, ia melihat ekspresi yang tidak seharusnya muncul pada pemuda itu. Apakah ia tidak salah lihat? Kenapa Count Kaizuka terlihat begitu marah saat ini?

"Count… Kaizuka…?"

Tanpa menanggapi perkataan musuhnya, Kaizuka Inaho memanggil androidnya dan langsung memerintahkan android itu berubah menjadi senjata. Dalam sekejap mata, androidnya sudah mengambil bentuk sebuah sabit besar, serupa dengan sabit Dewa Kematian. Sabit itu disabetkan ke kanan dan kiri, menimbulkan terpaan angin yang menghempaskan benda-benda yang mengganggu di sekelilingnya.

Melihat _deathscyhte_ legendaris di tangan Count Kaizuka membuat Count Keteratesse menguatkan pegangannya pada Geryon. Senjata fenomenal itu membuat sang pahlawan diberikan julukan lain oleh musuh-musuhnya. Ia pun sering berkelakar dengan nama yang menurutnya tak pantas diberikan pada seorang pemuda yang hanya memiliki ekspresi datar itu. Ia mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu pasti takkan begitu mengerikan karena tidak punya ekspresi. Hanya saja, sekarang ia meragukan perkataannya sendiri.

"Dewa Kematian berjubah orange," ujar sang Count saat melihat _deathscyhte_ yang dibawa pemuda itu sembari menelan ludah. "Pantas saja mereka menjulukimu seperti itu."

Inaho memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Tangannya menggenggam erat Sleipnir, seiring setiap langkahnya, yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah bagaimana cara untuk segera membawa Slaine pulang dan merawatnya. Ia tidak punya banyak waktu, namun musuh masih menghadangnya di depan. Tidak heran, ia begitu kesal karena masih harus membereskan musuh sebelum mengobati Slaine.

Cepat. Ia harus cepat. Slaine bisa meregang nyawa kapan saja.

Pemuda satu itu langsung mengayunkan sabitnya pada Count Keteratesse dan menimbulkan terpaan angin di sekelilingnya. Melihat ini, Count Keteratesse pun menggerakkan Geryon membentuk pertahanan untuk menangkis serangan Sleipnir dan tekanan angin yang ditimbulkannya. Senjata mereka pun saling beradu karenanya, hanya seperti halnya saat bersama Tharsis, arus listrik pun tak mengaliri Sleipnir. Makanya Count Kaizuka dapat mengayunkan sabitnya dengan bebas sekalipun terjadi percikan arus listrik di sekeliling mereka.

Count Keteratesse tak punya pilihan. Ia menghormati sang Pahlawan, namun ia pun harus melindungi nyawanya. Bila sang pahlawan tidak dapat dibawa dengan mudah, menghilangkan kesadaran sepertinya tidak masalah. Karena itu, ia akhirnya menembakkan arus listrik ke satelitnya, hendak memerangkap Count Kaizuka, seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya pada Slaine. Hanya saja, dialiri seperti apa pun, arus listrik tidak kembali padanya. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Hentikan saja!" Pemuda itu akhirnya bicara. "Tidak ada gunanya kau menembak pada satelit Geryon. Satu satelitnya sudah mati. Aku baru saja menghancurkannya tadi."

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Count Keteratesse terkejut mendengar pengakuan sang Pahlawan. "Bukankah kau adalah pahlawan Vers? Kenapa kau menyerang bangsamu sendiri?"

"Kenapa?"

"Bukankah seharusnya kau bertempur untuk bangsa Vers?' Pria itu balas bertanya berhubung Count Kaizuka tengah menghentikan serangannya. "Kenapa kau malah menghancurkan satelit Geryon? Aku memerangkap gadis itu untuk membebaskanmu."

"Membebaskanku?" Pemuda itu mengayunkan kembali sabitnya, sehingga Count Keteratesse kembali menahannya menggunakan Geryon. Ia masih saja menyalakan arus listrik, sekalipun tahu arus listrik takkan efektif pada Sleipnir. "Membebaskanku dari apa?"

"Gadis itu." Count Keteratesse menunjuk gadis berambut perak platina yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. "Ia sudah menjeratmu, mencuri kemampuanmu bertarung, bahkan memaksamu membuatkan android sekelas Sleipnir untuknya. Gadis itu perlu dihukum seberat-beratnya karena membuat seorang pahlawan bangsa Vers sampai melakukan itu untuknya. Ia sudah merugikan bangsa Vers."

Mendengar perkataan Count Keteratesse, bukannya berterima kasih seperti yang diharapkan, Kaizuka Inaho mengayun sabitnya hingga membuat sabetan panjang pada lantai. Melihat lantai yang menganga lebar terkena senjata sang pahlawan, Count Keteratesse pun berkeringat dingin. Sang pahlawan serius hendak menghabisi nyawanya.

"Gadis itu," kata pemuda itu, "tidak menjeratku."

Count Keteratesse memicingkan mata mendengarnya. Ia tidak salah? Bukankah gadis itu yang menjeratnya? Bukankah karena itu Count Kaizuka masih di sini?

"Ia tidak mencuri ilmuku, ia tidak memaksaku membuatkan android setingkat Sleipnir untuknya." Pemuda itu berkata lagi. "Ia… bahkan tidak menginginkannya, tapi akulah yang menyediakannya untuknya."

Apa Count Keteratesse tidak salah dengar? Sang pahlawan menyediakan itu semua tanpa diminta?

"Aku juga tidak terjerat, aku terobsesi." Pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Obsesi yang membuatku gila bila aku tidak berhasil menahannya di sisiku."

"C-Count Kaizuka…"

"Tapi setelah semua upayaku, tidak ada satu pun yang dapat menjamin bahwa ia akan tinggal di sisiku selamanya," kata pemuda itu sembari berjalan mendekat. "Aku bisa saja kehilangannya, ia bisa saja meninggalkanku. Aku tak bisa membuatnya menetap."

"T-tunggu Count…"

Pemuda itu kini mengangkat sabitnya, "Bila ia serius melakukannya, maka aku pun tidak akan berbaik hati lagi. Bila perlu aku akan menahannya, aku akan mengurungnya dan menjeratnya hingga ia tidak bisa melepaskan diri dariku."

Ia tidak salah? Bukankah gadis itu yang menjerat? Bukankah gadis itu yang membuat Count Kaizuka melakukan itu semua? Kenapa…

"Dan bila ada orang lain yang mencoba merebutnya," pemuda itu mengayunkan sabitnya, "mereka akan menyesal telah mencoba melakukannya."

"C-Count!"

"Selamat tinggal, Orbital Knights!"

…

 _t.b.c_

 _Thank you for reading :D_

 _If you mind, please leave a review so I can make it better._


	19. Chapter 19

_Authors Note:_

 _ **Fujoshi desu**_ _xD , thank u again for review, ane tetep mencoba double2, tapi belakangan keselak kerjaan mulu , jadinya terpaksa tunda dan tunda melulu_

 _Orz_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _: thank you for reading this fanfic. I hope you also enjoy this chapter :)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aldnoah Zero** not mine

 **Obsession** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gender Bender, Fem!Slaine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy !_**

 **Chapter 19: Do you understand now?**

 _"_ _Nao-kun, bangsa Vers membutuhkanmu."_

 _Slaine terdiam sejenak saat mendengar suara tersebut. Tangannya yang tadi hendak mengetuk pintu, ditariknya kembali saat mendengar suara seorang wanita dari balik ruangan. Ia pun memilih untuk menunggu sejenak dan menajamkan telinga._

 _"_ _Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak akan kembali ke Vers, Yuki-nee," ujar suara lain, suara seorang pemuda yang Slaine kenal dengan baik. Suara baritonnya yang khas sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari bagi telinga Slaine. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan alasannya padamu?"_

 _"_ _Karena istrimu, bukan?" Suara wanita dewasa lain menanggapi ucapannya. Slaine tidak mengenali suara wanita ini, namun dari cara suaminya bicara, ia tahu bahwa orang yang ada di dalam pastilah orang yang cukup dekat dengan suaminya. "Kalau begitu, ajak dan bawalah istrimu juga! Kita punya banyak tempat tinggal dan bukan masalah bila kedatangan satu orang lagi."_

 _"_ _Bukan itu masalahnya, Yuki-nee," ujar si pemilik suara bariton. "Koumori itu… manusia."_

 _Mendengar namanya disebut membuat Slaine mengepalkan tangan, juga mendekatkan telinganya sehingga rata dengan daun pintu. Ia memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk lebih fokus pada sekecil apa pun suara yang timbul. Ia tidak bisa mengabaikannya lagi sekarang berhubung namanya sudah disebut oleh pemuda itu._

 _"_ _Ah…" Wanita yang berbicara itu terdengar kecewa. "Kenapa… kau menikah dengan manusia?"_

 _Tidak ada suara, Slaine pun memicingkan mata. Apakah salah bila menikah dengan manusia? Pemuda itu tidak mengatakan apa pun saat mereka menikah sebelumnya. Apakah seharusnya pemuda itu tidak menikahinya bila ia seorang manusia?_

 _"_ _Aku tidak ingin Koumori menjadi milik orang lain." Pemuda itu akhirnya menjawab. "Membayangkan ia berada di pelukan orang lain saja aku tidak sanggup, bagaimana mungkin aku merelakannya untuk orang lain?"_

 _'_ _Benar-benar alasan egois, khas pemuda itu,'batin Slaine saat mendengar alasannya. Ia tak heran mendengar jawaban seperti itu dari mulut suaminya. Bukankah mereka juga menikah karena Slaine tidak mau menikahi seorang tuan besar di desanya? Karena itu suaminya memberikan kalung yang ia curi untuk dijual dan menebusnya dari si tuan besar. Bahkan selama ini, Slaine pikir mereka hanya bermain peran saja sebagai suami dan istri. Pasalnya, suaminya itu lebih sering mengurung diri di ruang penelitian dan sesekali keluar kalau ia merasa lelah dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Slaine. Kalau suaminya memang benar menginginkannya, kenapa suaminya lebih sibuk sendiri dengan penelitiannya dibanding menemaninya?_

 _"_ _Kau… benar-benar mencintai wanita itu, Nao-kun?"_

 _Tidak ada jawaban. Slaine merapatkan telinga berusaha mencuri dengar. Namun dirapatkan seperti apa pun tetap tidak ada suara yang muncul, yang terdengar hanya helaan napas si wanita._

 _"_ _Tapi, mencintai seorang manusia hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Nao-kun." Wanita itu berkata lagi. "Kau tidak bisa membawanya ke Vers, karena udara Vers akan menyakiti tubuh mereka. Kau juga tidak bisa hidup bersama mereka seperti bangsa kita. Seratus atau beberapa puluh tahun kemudian ia akan menua dan mati, sementara kita masih akan hidup hingga beberapa ratus tahun lamanya."_

 _Oh begitu. Jadi ia pun tidak bisa pergi ke tempat suaminya sekalipun ingin. Pantas saja pemuda itu tidak membawanya serta dan hanya mengatakan ingin kembali ke Vers. Belum lagi, rentang hidup mereka juga berbeda. Ia akan menua suatu saat nanti, sementara suaminya masih akan seperti seorang pemuda selama beberapa ratus tahun. Ngeri membayangkan bila hanya ia sendiri yang mengalami perubahan sementara suaminya tidak._

 _"_ _Aku tahu," ujar si pemilik suara baritone yang Slaine kasihi itu, "aku tahu, Yuki-nee. Aku… sudah tahu."_

 _"_ _Nao-kun…"_

 _"_ _Makanya, aku tidak mau meninggalkannya sekarang." Pemuda itu berkata lagi. "Belum tentu aku bisa menemuinya lagi bila aku pergi ke Vers. Aku tidak tahu perang ini akan berlangsung berapa lama. Bisa saja saat itu, aku sudah tidak mengenali Koumori lagi."_

 _Hening sejenak, wanita itu tidak langsung membalas ucapan suaminya. Slaine sendiri hanya diam dan mendengarkan. Rupanya suaminya itu juga memikirkan hal yang serupa dengannya. Ia pikir, suaminya hanya menganggapnya angin lalu selama ini, karena tidak pernah ada ucapan yang didengarkan olehnya. Semua perkataannya mental begitu saja tanpa ada satu pun yang diindahkan._

 _Wanita dewasa itu pun kembali membalas ucapannya, "Nao-kun, kau tidak bisa mengabaikan negeri dan bangsamu saat mereka meminta bantuan. Aku tahu kau tidak bisa meninggalkan istrimu, tapi membela tanah airmu adalah kewajiban setiap warga negara. Kau ini masih warga negara Vers, bukan?"_

 _Tidak ada jawaban dari si pemilik suara baritone. Slaine sendiri hanya menundukkan kepala saat mendengar ucapan si wanita dewasa. Ia tahu, bagaimana pun pemuda itu punya kewajiban, juga punya prioritas yang lebih penting dibanding dirinya. Ia hanya… ingin tahu. Ingin tahu seberapa besar suaminya itu mencintainya. Ingin tahu apakah dirinya lebih penting dibandingkan negeri sang suami sendiri. Ingin tahu, apakah bila ia mencoba menahannya, suaminya akan menuruti keinginannya dan tinggal di sisinya._

 _Ia tahu ini kekanakan. Tidak seharusnya ia mengekang suaminya seperti itu. Seorang istri yang baik haruslah melepaskan suaminya bila pemuda itu memang diminta untuk membela negaranya. Tapi, Slaine tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia tidak mau ditinggal sendirian. Ia tidak mau kesepian di rumah ini._

 _'_ _Jangan pergi,' batin Slaine sambil mengepalkan tangannya. 'Jangan pergi, Orenji! Kumohon!'_

 _"_ _Aku tidak bisa, Yuki-nee." Pemuda itu kembali memberikan jawaban yang membuat Slaine bernapas lega. "Koumori membutuhkanku."_

 _"_ _Negerimu pun membutuhkanmu," ujar wanita dewasa itu. "Asseylum pun bilang dia mengandalkanmu. Apakah kau tega membiarkannya bertempur sendirian melawan musuh?"_

 _Sekali lagi tidak ada suara. Di depan, Slaine menggigit bibir, mulai merasa cemas saat mendengarkan obrolan itu. Ia berharap pemuda itu tidak berubah pikiran. Pemuda itu ingat bahwa ia sangat membutuhkan kehadiran suaminya di sisinya. Ia harap pemuda itu menolak. Ia harap, pemuda itu menepati janjinya._

 _Namun alih-alih memberikan penolakan, Slaine malah mendengar suara baritone itu berkata, "Seylum-san, akan bertarung?"_

 _"_ _Setidak-tidaknya ia harus berada di depan para Orbital Knightsnya untuk meningkatkan moral mereka," ujar si wanita dewasa yang dipanggil Yuki-nee itu. "Kalau ia tidak berada di sana, para Orbital Knights itu akan seperti anak ayam tanpa induk."_

 _Ruangan kembali hening. Suaminya itu tidak banyak bicara saat berhadapan dengan wanita dewasa yang menjadi lawan bicaranya itu. Kenapa? Apakah suaminya tidak dapat mendebatnya seperti ketika bersama Slaine? Bukankah suaminya itu orang paling keras kepala dan tidak bisa dibantah sedunia? Kenapa sekarang pemuda itu malah bungkam begitu berhadapan dengan wanita ini?_

 _"_ _Nao-kun, Seylum-san sudah menyelamatkan nyawa kita," kata wanita dewasa itu, "apakah begini caramu membalas budi pada orang yang sudah menyelamatkanmu?"_

 _'_ _Balas budi,' batin Slaine begitu mendengar ucapan wanita itu. 'Jangan, kumohon jangan! Jangan ikuti ucapan wanita itu. Kau… tidak harus membalas budi dengan cara seperti ini, Orenji. Kumohon tolak saja.'_

 _Alih-alih berkata seperti yang Slaine inginkan, pemuda itu malah berkata"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke Vers, Yuki-nee."_

Slaine membuka matanya begitu mendengar perkataan terakhir dari pemuda itu. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan sedikit keheranan karena ternyata matanya basah. Ia pun menggerakkan tangan dan menghapus airmata yang mengalir di pipinya. Gadis itu juga menghela napas dan membatin, begitu tidak inginnya ia melepaskan pemuda itu hingga terbawa dalam mimpi.

Mimpinya bahkan terasa begitu nyata. Di mimpi itu, seolah-olah dirinyalah Koumori yang selalu ditunggu Kaizuka-san dan pemuda itulah suaminya. Hanya saja, menjadi Koumori sekalipun tak membuat perkataannya didengar oleh pemuda itu. Tetap saja pada akhirnya pemuda itu memilih untuk meninggalkannya dibanding berada di sisinya.

Menyadari hal itu, membuat airmata Slaine nyaris mengalir lagi. Namun ia berusaha menguasai diri dengan menepuk-nepuk pipi dan mengingatkan bahwa itu hanya mimpi. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya dan Kaizuka-san yang sekarang. Kaizuka-san yang sekarang, tidak akan meninggalkannya bukan?

Ng! Tunggu dulu. Bukankah belum lama ini pemuda itu bilang bahwa ia akan menyerahkan diri saja karena itu yang terbaik bagi mereka? Bukankah itu alasan Orbital Knights dengan senjata listrik itu datang dan hendak menghabisinya? Bukankah ia sudah melawannya dan kalah? Bagaimana caranya ia bisa berada di atas ranjang, memakai piyama dan bergelung dalam selimut? Siapa yang membawanya? Kaizuka-san kah? Lalu bagaimana dengan Orbital Knights yang mengalahkannya? Kalau Kaizuka-san yang membawanya, apakah itu berarti pemuda itu sudah mengalahkan si Orbital Knights dan tidak jadi pergi ke Vers?

Memikirkan itu membuat perasaan Slaine tidak tenang. Dengan sedikit tidak sabar, gadis itu menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan berjalan turun dari ranjang. Ia menurunkan gagang pintu dan membukanya untuk memperlihatkan ruangan di depan kamarnya. Secara otomatis, Slaine mencari-cari sosok pemuda itu.

"Kaizuka-san?" Slaine mencoba memanggilnya karena tidak melihat sosok pemuda itu di ruang keluarga. Ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dapur dan melongok dari meja bar. Harapannya, ia akan menemukan pemuda itu di bawah meja bar, namun betapa kecewanya begitu melihat tidak ada seorang pun di bawah sana.

Gadis itu menggerakkan kepalanya dan menyentuhkan tangan ke leher. Pemuda itu tak ditemukannya di ruang keluarga, ruang makan juga dapur. Jadi akhirnya ia berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa ke kamar tempat pemuda itu berbaring. Tangannya membentuk kepalan dan mengetuk daun pintu kayu di hadapannya. "Kaizuka-san? Kau di dalam?"

Beberapa saat Slaine menunggu, namun tidak ada jawaban maupun bunyi pintu dibuka. Penasaran, Slaine mencoba mengetuk lagi sembari memanggil nama pemuda itu. Berkali-kali ia mencoba melakukannya, namun tetap tidak terdengar suara dari dalam. Karena itu Slaine memutuskan untuk membuka pintu dan mengecek sendiri ke dalam.

"Kaizuka-san?"

Pandangan Slaine menyapu ruangan, mulai dari lemari baju berwarna putih, ranjang dengan seprai berwarna orange yang khas, meja tulis berwarna putih juga rak buku dengan beragam buku di dalamnya tak luput dari perhatiannya. Ia pun menggerakkan kakinya, berjongkok dan mengecek di bawah seprai, membuka lemari pakaian, namun pemuda itu tak juga ia temukan. Ia membuka tirai dan berjalan ke balkon tapi tetap tak ada siapa pun di sana.

Melihat ini, Slaine mulai gelisah. Padahal setahu Slaine, pemuda itu hampir tidak pernah bepergian keluar rumah setelah lewat sore hari. Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah pemuda itu akhirnya menyerahkan diri seperti ucapannya sebelumnya? Mungkinkah ia sudah meninggalkan Slaine seorang diri sekarang? Tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal?

Memikirkan hal itu membuat gadis itu berbalik dan keluar dari kamar. Ia kembali berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa melewati ruang keluarga, melewati ruang makan hingga ke pintu depan. Bahkan tanpa mengganti sandal, gadis itu mendorong pintu keluar hingga terbuka dan langsung berjalan ke luar. Sikapnya itu membuatnya tidak menyadari bahwa di hadapannya ada seorang pemuda yang baru saja pulang sembari membawa sekantong penuh belanjaan. Alhasil, ia langsung menubruk pemuda itu dan nyaris terjengkang. Untung saja pemuda itu langsung memegang tangannya hingga ia tidak terjatuh ke belakang.

Menyadari bahwa tangannya digenggam seseorang, membuat Slaine mengangkat kepala. Tidak terkira betapa leganya Slaine begitu melihat pemuda yang dicarinya berada di hadapannya sembari membawa kantung belanjaan. "K-Kaizuka-san?"

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab saat mendengar sapaan Slaine. Ia hanya melewati Slaine dan masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Begitu di dalam pun, ia melepas sepatu, mengenakan sandal rumah dan langsung menuju ke dapur untuk meletakkan kantung belanjaannya. Tak sepatah kata pun terucap dari mulutnya semenjak ia datang tadi.

"Kau… pergi ke mana, Kaizuka-san?" Slaine bertanya setelah menutup pintu dan mengikuti pemuda itu ke dapur. Gadis itu pun berdiri di samping pemuda itu, tepat di hadapan sink tempat pemuda itu mengeluarkan barang-barang yang baru dibelinya.

"Supermarket," jawab pemuda itu sembari mengeluarkan belanjaan. "Membeli daging."

"Daging?" Dahi Slaine mengerut saat mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. "Kenapa membeli daging? Bukankah kau tidak suka daging?"

Kaizuka Inaho mengeluarkan daging dari kantong, meletakkannya di atas sink sebelum beralih pada makanan lain. "Bukannya kau bilang kau mau makan daging?"

Slaine tertegun sejenak sebelum menjawab. Perkataan Kaizuka-san kembali mengingatkannya pada percakapan mereka beberapa hari yang lalu. Semenjak ia marah besar dan mengatakan agar pemuda itu pergi saja mereka belum pernah bicara lagi. Tidak heran pemuda itu tidak menjawab ketika ia memanggil namanya.

"Kau… masih ingin berlaku seperti ini padaku, Kaizuka-san?"

Pemuda itu menoleh begitu mendengar ucapannya. "Apa maksudmu, Slaine?"

"Hanya menurutiku saja, tanpa memikirkan baik atau buruknya untukku," ujar Slaine sembari menundukkan kepalanya. "Karena aku bilang kau tidak pernah mendengarkan?"

Manik merah itu hanya menatapnya, namun tidak ada suara yang terucap. Sekalinya membuka mulut pun, yang dikatakan pemuda itu tidak lebih menenangkan Slaine. "Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan, Slaine? Bukankah kau benci berdebat denganku terus?"

"Tapi… ini pun tidak menyenangkan," ujar gadis itu sembari menatap jendela yang ada di depan dapur. "Aku ingin kau mendengarkan, tapi… bukan ini yang kuinginkan."

"Slaine," pemuda itu akhirnya berkata sambil menghela napas. "Kau membingungkanku."

Gadis itu menoleh dan mengangguk, "Aku juga tidak mengerti diriku sendiri, Kaizuka-san."

"Pergilah istirahat!" Pemuda itu berkata lagi. "Kau baru saja terkena sengatan arus listrik, butuh beberapa hari hingga akhirnya kau benar-benar pulih seperti semula."

Diingatkan soal itu membuat Slaine sadar bahwa dirinya baru saja diserang oleh salah satu Orbital Knight. Tapi kalau begitu, kenapa ia masih di sini? Siapa yang membawanya? Kaizuka-san kah? Kalau Kaizuka-san masih di sini, apakah itu artinya pemuda itu tidak jadi menyerahkan diri pada Orbital Knights itu?

"Kau… yang membawaku ke mari, Kaizuka-san?"

Pemuda itu tidak mengangguk atau menggelengkan kepala. Ia hanya mengeluarkan barang tanpa berkata apa pun.

Melihat reaksi pemuda itu, Slaine kembali meneruskan ucapannya. "Di mana Count Keteratesse sekarang? Apa ia sudah kembali ke tempatnya?"

Sekali lagi, tidak ada jawaban. Pemuda itu hanya melewatinya dan memasukkan barang-barang ke kulkas. Slaine pun terus menatapnya, menunggu pemuda itu bicara. Namun ditunggu seperti apa pun, pemuda itu tidak lagi menjawab sehingga Slaine akhirnya melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau… tidak jadi pergi, Kaizuka-san?"

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan bahan makanan lain dari dalam kantong. "Apa maksudmu, Slaine?"

"Kau… tidak jadi menyerahkan diri?" Slaine kembali bertanya padanya. "Kau… tidak jadi pergi 'kan?"

"Oh," gumam pemuda itu sembari melipat kantong dan meletakkannya di tempat ia menyimpan banyak kantong pemberian supermarket. "Itu."

"Kau tidak jadi pergi 'kan?" Slaine mengulang pertanyaannya sembari mendekat pada pemuda itu. "Kau tidak akan menyerahkan diri pada Orbital Knights itu 'kan?"

Hening sesaat. Pemuda itu tertegun sejenak saat mendengar pertanyaan Slaine. Namun pemuda itu malah berkata, "Sudah kukatakan bukan, Slaine? Aku akan menyerahkan diri agar mereka berhenti mengejarmu."

"Jadi… kau akan tetap melakukannya?"

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab lagi dan lebih memilih untuk menyalakan kran air dan membersihkan daging yang baru ia beli. Tangannya sibuk dengan tugas barunya, sekalipun dari sudut matanya ia mengamati gadis itu dan menunggu reaksinya.

"Tak bisakah kau tinggal?" Slaine kembali bertanya. Tatapannya tidak mengarah pada pemuda yang sedang membersihkan daging di sampingnya. Ia justru menyandarkan diri pada sink dan menatap ke ruang makan.

"Tidak bisa, Slaine," jawab pemuda itu. "Kau akan terus diincar selama aku belum menyerahkan diri."

"Tak bisakah kita melakukan sesuatu soal itu?" Slaine kembali bertanya. "Bukankah kau pernah bilang akan tinggal di sisiku selamanya?"

"Situasi berkata lain." Pemuda itu mengangkat daging yang telah dicuci dan memasukkannya ke dalam mangkuk yang ia siapkan. Setelahnya, ia kembali mencuci tangannya dan beralih pada sayuran yang ia letakkan di samping. "Aku tak bisa lagi tetap tinggal."

Mendengar itu, Slaine menundukkan kepala dan memejamkan matanya. Ia kembali teringat mimpinya. Mimpi di mana Kaizuka-san memilih untuk kembali ke Vers. Sama seperti sebelumnya, ia pun hanya bisa menggigit bibir dan meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Ia pun melangkah menjauhi sink. Langkahnya goyah, tidak seperti sebelumnya saat ia mencari pemuda itu. Bahkan pada langkah kelima, Slaine tak sanggup lagi menopang dirinya sehingga ia nyaris jatuh dan menubruk lantai. Untungnya saat itu Kaizuka Inaho sadar dan segera menghampiri gadis itu.

Pemuda itu mendekat dan menahan tubuh gadis itu dengan bahunya. Ia pun hendak mengangkatnya dan mengembalikan gadis itu ke kamarnya. Namun saat kedua tangannya hendak meraihnya, si gadis berambut perak malah mendorongnya, sekuat yang gadis itu bisa. Melihat tindakannya, Inaho kembali mengerutkan dahi. Penolakan apa lagi kali ini?

"Lepaskan aku, Kaizuka-san!" Gadis itu berkata sembari mendorongnya. Kelihatannya gadis itu bersusah payah, namun tenaga yang dihasilkannya tidak seberapa. Gadis itu terlalu lemah, terlalu rapuh, sehingga Inaho takut akan menyakitinya bila ia menyingkirkan tangan gadis itu.

"Sabarlah sebentar, Slaine. Aku hanya membawamu ke kamar."

"Lepaskan aku!" Gadis itu sedikit menjerit saat mengatakannya, membuat Inaho diam di tempat. "Lepaskan dan… jangan pedulikan aku!"

Alih-alih menurutinya, Inaho malah menyelipkan kedua tangannya di paha gadis itu dan mengangkatnya. Ia mengabaikan perkataan gadis itu, mengabaikannya saat gadis itu meronta di pelukannya ataupun saat gadis itu mencoba memukulinya. Ia tidak peduli dan tetap membawa gadis itu kembali ke kamar, hingga akhirnya si gadis pun menyerah dan diam bagaikan patung. Setelahnya, Inaho meletakkan gadis itu kembali di ranjang dan sudah hendak menyelimutinya ketika ia mendengar suara gadis itu.

"Kau bilang… kau tetap akan pergi…"

Inaho menyelimuti gadis itu, mengabaikan ucapannya. Ia pun hendak beranjak dari sisi ranjang ketika ia mendengar suara gadis itu lagi.

"Kalau begitu… jangan bersikap seperti ini padaku!" Gadis itu terisak sekarang dan saat Inaho menatapnya, gadis itu sudah menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya. "Jangan bersikap baik padaku! Jangan membuatku mengira bahwa kau akan tetap tinggal di sisiku!"

Melihatnya, membuat pemuda itu tak bisa berkata-kata. Inaho ingin menyentuhnya, ingin menenangkannya, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia hanya bisa diam dan menunggu gadis itu bicara.

Sementara begitu menyadari bahwa pemuda itu tidak bicara, gadis itu kembali berkata, "Kenapa… kau melakukan ini padaku, Kaizuka-san?"

"Memang… apa yang kulakukan?"

"Kau… meninggalkanku," ujar gadis itu dengan suara terisak, "Kalau pada akhirnya kau akan meninggalkanku, lebih baik kau tidak pernah memungutku. Lebih baik kau tidak pernah mengambilku. Lebih baik… kita tidak pernah bertemu."

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu hanya bisa mematung dan mendengarkan perkataan Slaine. Tangannya mengepal dan ia masih menatap gadis yang terisak di atas tempat tidur itu. Sebaiknya tidak pernah bertemu katanya? Inaho juga berharap bahwa ia tidak pernah bertemu gadis itu. Dengan begitu, ia tidak perlu menderita sampai lima ratus tahun hanya untuk berjumpa dengannya sekali lagi.

"Kenapa kau harus memungutku kalau pada akhirnya kau akan meninggalkanku?" Gadis itu kembali bertanya. "Kenapa kau bersikap baik, kenapa kau muncul, kenapa kau selalu saja ada di saat aku membutuhkanmu sehingga aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengandalkanmu?"

Inaho tidak menjawab. Ia tetap bungkam.

"Kenapa…" Gadis itu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku saja, Kaizuka-san?"

"Slaine…"

"Seharusnya… kau tidak perlu memungutku."

"Cukup, Slaine."

"Seharusnya, kau tidak kasihan padaku." Gadis itu berkata lagi. "Rasa kasihanmu padaku, hanya menyakitiku."

"Cukup!" Pemuda itu akhirnya sedikit mengeraskan suaranya agar gadis itu bisa mendengar. "Sudah cukup, Slaine!"

Gadis berambut perak itu berhenti bicara begitu mendengar pemuda itu membentaknya. Ia juga berhenti terisak dan menurunkan tangannya. Wajahnya masih basah oleh airmata, namun gadis itu menghapusnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Begitu airmata sudah hilang, gadis itu menarik napas dan kembali menatap langit-langit.

"Pergilah, Kaizuka-san!" Gadis itu berkata lagi. "Pergilah dan tinggalkan saja aku! Aku sudah sering ditinggalkan dan ditinggalkan olehmu kurasa takkan ada bedanya."

"Apa?"

"Aku tak mau lagi memohon," ucap gadis itu. "Aku tahu, kau takkan mendengarkan."

"Kenapa… kau bilang begitu?"

"Percuma saja." Gadis itu berkata sembari memejamkan matanya, airmata masih mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. "Pergilah dan… terima kasih untuk dua tahun yang kau berikan padaku."

Bagaikan pukulan telak, Inaho mematung di tempat. Ia sadar bahwa caranya salah. Alih-alih membuat gadis ini menyadari perasaannya sendiri, ia malah membuat gadis itu menarik garis batas yang jelas dan mendorongnya pergi. Ia lupa memperhitungkan hal itu. Ia lupa bahwa Slaine adalah gadis yang tidak bisa ditebak. Begitu tidak bisa ditebaknya hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa cara yang ia lakukan malah akan membuat gadis itu menjauh darinya.

Bukan. Bukan ini yang ia harapkan. Ia hanya ingin membuat gadis ini sadar, bahwa selama ini ia memperlakukan gadis itu dengan hati-hati, seumpama gelas yang mudah rapuh. Ia ingin membuat gadis ini menyadari bahwa ketika ia berhenti melakukannya, gadis itu akan mengerti bahwa semua yang ia lakukan selama ini adalah untuk kebaikannya. Ia bukannya ingin berpisah. Ia hanya mengatakannya untuk membuat gadis itu memahami bagaimana beratnya saat ia ditinggalkan oleh gadis itu. Siapa yang sangka, ternyata gadis itu malah ingin meninggalkannya duluan ketika ia berkata begitu? Kali ini juga, siapa yang sangka, gadis itu justru malah akan mendorongnya menjauh dan bukan menahannya seperti yang disarankan Magbaredge.

Ia gagal. Cara ini tidak efektif. Padahal ia sudah berjuang keras untuk menuruti semua permintaan gadis itu sekalipun ia keberatan saat melakukannya. Ia juga harus menahan diri untuk membiarkan gadis itu pergi bersama pemuda lain. Harus mengendalikan dirinya setiap kali ia ingin muncul dan memisahkan mereka. Tapi kenapa setelah berusaha sekeras itu Slaine memilih untuk menjauh darinya. Alih-alih menahannya seperti yang pemuda itu inginkan, gadis ini malah mendorongnya pergi dari hidupnya.

Apakah Slaine tidak mencintainya? Apakah semua perhatian dan perbuatan yang ia lakukan pada gadis itu tidak ada artinya? Sia-siakah penantiannya selama lima ratus tahun ini?

"Apakah… Koumori juga berkata seperti ini saat kau meninggalkannya?"

Inaho mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap gadis yang masih terbaring itu.

"Tidakkah…ia marah saat kau bilang akan meninggalkannya? Tidakkah ia bersikap sepertiku?"

Inaho menelan ludah sebelum menjawab. "Tidak. Dia… tidak melakukannya."

"Dia… tidak menahanmu?"

"Tidak." Pemuda itu menjawab. Namun dalam batinnya ia melanjutkan, 'Namun ia membalasnya dengan meninggalkanku. Sekarang pun, ia akan melakukannya lagi.'

"Ia… tidak menangis?"

"Tidak," Inaho kembali menjawab.

"Kenapa?"

Inaho sedikit kebingungan mendengar pertanyaan itu. Kenapa? Apakah ia yang harus menjawab? Bukankah gadis itu yang lebih tahu alasannya dibandingkan dirinya? Karena itu, ia menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu."

"Kenapa… dia bisa begitu tegar? Kenapa ia bisa tidak menangis dan bertahan sekalipun kau bilang akan meninggalkannya? Tidakkah ia mencintaimu?"

Pertanyaan Slaine kembali membuat Inaho bungkam. Apakah Koumori mencintainya? Ia tidak pernah memikirkannya. Ia bahkan terlalu takut untuk bertanya. Terlalu takut bahwa Koumori tidak bisa mencintainya seperti ia mencintai wanita itu.

"Kalau aku jadi Koumori, aku pasti akan berteriak, marah dan meronta seperti tadi begitu tahu kau akan meninggalkanku."

"Ia tidak meronta, Slaine. Ia seorang wanita dewasa." Inaho berkata lagi, walaupun ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan ucapannya.

Slaine mengabaikan ucapannya. "Kalau aku Koumori, aku takkan mengizinkanmu pergi dari sisiku."

Pemuda itu meletakkan lututnya kembali pada tepian ranjang begitu mendengar ucapan Slaine. "Apa yang… kau katakan, Slaine?"

Gadis berambut perak itu menyunggingkan senyum yang sedih pada pemuda itu dan berkata, "Sayang sekali, aku bukan Koumori, aku tidak punya hak untuk menahanmu, Kaizuka-san."

Lagi, Inaho kembali tertegun mendengar perkataannya. Pemuda tiu pun akhirnya bertanya "Kenapa… kau selalu membandingkan dirimu dengan Koumori, Slaine?"

"Aku… iri padanya." Slaine mencengkeram selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, walaupun matanya menatap pemuda itu lurus. Manik sebiru lautannya bertemu dengan manik merah milik Inaho. Lalu gadis itu pun berkata, "Apakah… aku tidak bisa menjadi Koumori-mu, Kaizuka-san?"

"Kenapa…kau ingin menjadi dirinya?"

Gadis itu kembali menatapnya, "Agar… kau bisa tetap tinggal di sisiku, Kaizuka-san. Agar… aku menjadi orang yang kau tunggu selama lima ratus tahun, agar… kau tidak pergi meninggalkanku."

Mendengar itu, Inaho menggerakkan tangannya. Ia menyentuh wajah Slaine, menyentuh pipi, menyentuh dagu, menyentuh bibirnya dan perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Tanpa meminta izin, ia pun langsung merekatkan bibirnya pada bibir gadis itu. Ia tidak peduli bila gadis itu memukulinya, mengatainya mesum atau membencinya nanti. Ia sudah lama begitu lama menunggu, begitu lama bersabar hingga akhirnya gadis ini bisa mengatakan bahwa dirinya ingin menjadi Koumorinya.

Slaine sendiri cukup terkejut ketika pemuda itu menciumnya. Ia tidak mengira bahwa Kaizuka-san akan mengecupnya, walaupun dulu, jauh sebelumnya pemuda itu nyaris melakukannya. Dulu ia menolak, tapi sekarang ia membiarkannya. Ia menginginkan pemuda itu di sisinya dan bila ini bisa menahannya, maka Slaine akan melakukannya. Ia membiarkan bibir mereka bertemu, membiarkan lidah mereka berpaut, hingga akhirnya mereka saling melepaskan diri untuk mengambil napas.

"Apa… ini berarti kau akan tetap tinggal, Kaizuka-san?" Gadis itu bertanya, kepalanya tertunduk.

"Kau ingin aku tinggal?"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah," ucap pemuda itu lagi, "kalau itu maumu."

Kepala Slaine terangkat mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. Namun secepat kebahagiannya datang, secepat itu pula keraguannya muncul. Manik sebiru lautannya menatap satu-satunya manik merah yang ada di bola mata kanan pemuda itu. "Apakah… apakah kau melakukannya karena kau mendengarkanku saja, Kaizuka-san? Bukan karena kau benar-benar ingin tinggal bersamaku?"

"Apakah… kau pikir aku tidak ingin tinggal bersamamu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Slaine kembali menundukkan kepalanya. "Kupikir, mungkin begitu."

Inaho menunggu. Ia menunggu gadis itu bicara lagi. Sepertinya perkataannya masih belum selesai.

"Akhir-akhir ini, kau hanya mendengarkan tanpa mendebat," ujar Slaine. "Kupikir kau mungkin sudah bosan berdebat denganku. Kau mungkin sudah lelah dan tidak mau lagi bersusah payah memikirkan apa yang terbaik untukku."

"Kau mau aku seperti itu?"

Slaine menggelengkan kepala.

"Jadi… kau mau aku seperti apa?"

"Apakah kau bisa kembali menjadi Kaizuka-san yang biasa?" Slaine balas bertanya. "Kaizuka-san yang selalu baik hati? Kaizuka-san yang selalu memperhatikanku seperti biasanya?"

Mendengar pertanyaannya, Inaho lagi-lagi tertegun. Ia sampai harus berkata, "Kenapa kau berpikir kalau aku ini baik hati, Slaine?"

Gadis itu mengerutkan dahi, sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan itu. "Bukankah kau orang yang seperti itu?"

Kali ini giliran Inaho yang menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku tidak baik hati."

Kembali Slaine kebingungan dengan perkataannya. "Tapi… bukankah kau mengambilku yang sudah tidak punya orang tua? Kau juga memperhatikanku, memaksaku memakan masakan yang baik untuk tubuhku, menceramahiku, bukankah… kau selalu seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak melakukannya ke semua orang."

"Tapi…" Slaine bungkam sebelum ia menyelesaikan ucapannya. Apa maksudnya? Kaizuka-san tidak melakukannya ke sembarang orang? Tapi kenapa Kaizuka-san melakukan itu padanya?

"Apakah kau pikir aku ini orang yang bisa dengan mudah tinggal dengan orang lain yang tak ada gunanya bagiku?"

Slaine menggerakkan kepalanya. "Tapi aku ini anak tetanggamu bukan? Tou-chan ku berteman sangat baik denganmu, makanya kupikir kau melakukannya karena kau menghargainya."

Inaho mengganti pertanyaannya, "Apakah kau melihatku sebegitu baiknya hingga mau-maunya mengambil seorang anak tetangga yang menjadi sahabat dekatku dan mengasuhnya seperti putriku sendiri? Tidak terpikirkan olehmu kalau aku sengaja mendekati ayahmu agar aku bisa leluasa menemuimu?"

"Ti…dak." Slaine ragu-ragu sekarang. "Jadi, kau mendekati Tou-chan, untuk mendekatiku? Dan bukannya karena kau seorang pemuda sopan dan baik hati seperti kata Tou-chan?"

"Tidak." Pemuda itu menjawabnya cepat. "Apa aku terlihat seperti seorang pemuda sopan dan baik hati? Seseorang yang akan memerhatikan seorang gadis, membuatkan makanan khusus untuknya dan memaksa untuk mengantarkannya kalau gadis itu hanya kenalan tetanggaku saja?"

Lagi-lagi Slaine bimbang. Setelah tinggal bersamanya, pemuda itu memang tidak sesopan yang ayahnya katakan memang. Pemuda itu selalu seenaknya sendiri, seenaknya memaksakan aturan pada Slaine juga seenaknya masuk dalam kehidupan Slaine.

"Aku sudah menunjukkan sejauh ini, apakah kau masih tidak mengerti juga?"

Slaine tertegun mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. Sopan mungkin tidak, tapi bukankah pemuda ini memang baik hati? Orang baik yang mau menjadi wali dari anak tetangganya hanya karena tetangganya iut meninggal. Orang baik yang selama ini selalu berdebat dengannya, selalu menasehatinya ini dan itu, selalu menceramahinya seperti pengganti ayahnya.

"Kalau kau bukan orang baik, bukan orang yang mau repot memperhatikan seorang anak gadis, kenapa kau melakukannya padaku, Kaizuka-san?" Gadis itu kembali bertanya. "Apa yang membuatku begitu berbeda hingga kau memutuskan untuk merawatku? Apakah karena Koumori? Karena Koumori memintamu melakukannya?"

Mendengar itu, Kaizuka Inaho kembali menghela napas. Begitu sulitnya mengatakan langsung pada gadis itu. "Dijelaskan seperti ini pun, kau masih juga tidak mengerti."

Lagi-lagi Slaine mengerutkan dahi. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Slaine," ujar pemuda itu sembari menyentuh wajah Slaine dan membingkainya dengan kedua tangan, "aku tidak sembarangan mencium seorang wanita."

"Itu…"

"Di dunia ini, aku hanya mencintai Koumori seorang," pemuda itu berkata dan menyentuhkan dahinya pada dahi Slaine. "Tidak bisakah kau mengambil kesimpulan bahwa kaulah Koumori yang kutunggu selama ini?"

"A-aku?" Slaine tergagap begitu mendengar ucapan Kaizuka-san yang mengatakan bahwa dialah Koumori yang ditunggunya. "T-tapi bukankah waktu itu kau bilang bahwa Koumori yang memintamu merawatku?"

"Aku terpaksa bilang begitu karena kau hanya melihatku sebagai ayahmu," ujar pemuda itu. "Mengatakannya hanya akan membuatmu canggung dan menjauh dariku."

Slaine menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu mendengar ucapan itu. "Aku tidak akan canggung dan menjauh."

"Kau yang dulu akan melakukannya." Pemuda itu berkata lagi. "Bukankah tadi juga kau akan menjauh dariku?"

"Itu beda!" Slaine protes. "Itu karena kau mengancam akan meninggalkanku, padahal… padahal kau punya tanggung jawab sebagai wali angkatku, sebagai ayahku."

Pemuda itu menarik sedikit wajahnya dari Slaine, "Apakah seorang ayah akan mencium anaknya seperti yang kulakukan barusan?"

"Tidak." Gadis itu menjawab sembari menundukkan kepala. "Lagipula, aku juga tidak mau kau menjadi ayahku."

Alis pemuda itu terangkat.

Wajah gadis itu dialihkan darinya, namun Inaho masih dapat melihat pipi si gadis yang merona merah. Melihatnya, membuat pemuda itu memaksa gadis itu memperlihatkan wajahnya dan kembali berkata, "Kau ingin aku menjadi apa, Slaine?"

"Aku…"

"Hem?"

Slaine terdiam sebelum menjawab. Manik sebiru lautan itu kembali bertemu dengan manik merah milik Inaho. Lalu ia pun mengelungkan tangannya pada leher pemuda itu dan berkata, "Kekasihmu. Aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu, seperti Koumori."

Pemuda itu pun menyunggingkan senyum langka yang tak pernah dilihat Slaine. Ia pun mendengarnya berkata, "Hanya itu?"

"Aku ingin bergandengan tangan," gadis itu berkata lagi, "ingin pergi berdua denganmu ke suatu tempat, ingin duduk di depan tv berdampingan denganmu dan membicarakan banyak hal. Aku…"

Ucapan Slaine tiba-tiba terputus dahinya berkerut, tampak serius memikirkan sesuatu. Ia membuka mulut hendak melanjutkan perkataan, namun pemuda itu tidak memberinya kesempatan itu. Pemuda itu menggantinya dengan ucapannya sendiri. "Bukankah, itu yang selama ini kita lakukan?"

Kepala Slaine yang menunduk perlahan-lahan mulai diangkat. Bagaimana bisa ia baru sadar? Semua yang diinginkannya sebelumnya, selalu ia lakukan bersama pemuda ini. Menonton televisi bersama-sama, berdebat untuk masalah yang tidak penting, bergandengan tangan dan saling mendekat satu sama lain, bukankah memang hal yang selalu mereka lakukan sehari-hari?

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai anakku." Pemuda itu berkata lagi. "Aku selalu menganggapmu orang yang kucintai."

"A…"

"Apa kau sudah mengerti sekarang?"

…

 _t.b.c_

 _Thank you for reading :D_

 _Finally they got together. Yay! I'm so excited. Can't wait for their lovey dovey moment._

 _Aniway, if you mind, please leave a review so I can make it better._


	20. Chapter 20

_Authors Note:_

 _ **Fujoshi desu**_ _xD ,_ _ **Baka Fujo**_ _,_ _ **dealovha**_ _,_ _ **ZERLIN**_ _,_ _: thank you for review :D_

 _I guess everyone also celebrate their moment of truth. So, let's continue cheering for them_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _: thank you for reading this fanfic. I hope you also enjoy this chapter ; )_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aldnoah Zero** not mine

 **Obsession** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gender Bender, Fem!Slaine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy !_**

 **Chapter 20: Stay healthy!**

"Nao-kun, pulanglah! Kesehatanmu semakin memburuk dan dengan mata palsu itu…"

"Kita sudah membicarakannya, Yuki-nee," suara pemuda yang dikenali Slaine itu terdengar hingga ke kamarnya, membuat Slaine terbangun. Gadis itu pun mengerjap-ngerjap mata dan mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya untuk mendengarkan. Dari nadanya, sepertinya pembicaraan ini cukup penting. "Aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi."

"Kesehatanmu…"

"Aku baik-baik saja," tukas pemuda itu, lagi-lagi memotong suara si wanita yang entah mengapa terdengar familier di telinga Slaine. Hanya saja, ia tak ingat di mana ia pernah mendengarnya. "Sampai nanti, Yuki-nee!"

"Nao-kun!"

Suara yang wanita menghilang dan ruangan di depan kamarnya pun kembali hening. Gadis berambut perak yang masih bergelung di dalam ranjangnya itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya sebentar, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyingkap selimut dan turun dari ranjang. Selangkah demi selangkah ia menggerakkan kedua tungkainya dan membuka pintu yang memisahkan kamar dengan ruang keluarga.

Sementara, begitu mendengar suara pintu mengayun, Inaho langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menggerakkan kepala dan menoleh pada gadis yang tengah berjalan mendekat padanya. Matanya terus mengawasi hingga si gadis mengambil tempat di sampingnya dan menoleh padanya. Begitu gadis itu tiba di sisinya, Inaho tidak dapat mengendalikan diri untuk tidak mengulurkan tangan dan menarik gadis itu lebih dekat.

"Tidurmu nyenyak, Slaine?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. Kepalanya diangkat ke atas, menatap pemuda itu. "Sarapan apa kita pagi ini, Kaizuka-san?"

Hampir tanpa berpikir, pemuda itu menjawab, "Apa yang kau inginkan pagi ini?"

Slaine memejamkan mata, membayangkan sejenak makanan apa yang sedang ingin dimakannya pagi itu. Namun ia tak lama-lama melakukannya karena teringat apa yang ingin ia tanyakan sebelumnya. Maka itu, alih-alih menjawab apa yang ditanyakan Kaizuka-san, gadis itu malah berkata, "Kaizuka-san, kau tadi berbicara dengan seseorang?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, pemuda di samping Slaine pun mengangkat alisnya. Ia menganggukkan kepala dan berkata, "Rupanya kau mendengarnya tadi."

Gadis itu pun membalas anggukannya. "Suaranya familiar. Hanya aku tak ingat di mana aku mendengarnya."

Kaizuka Inaho menggerakkan kepala saat mendengar perkataan Slaine. Kedua wanita itu tidak pernah bertemu, maka ia sedikit heran mendengar Slaine mengatakan bahwa ia pernah mendengar suaranya. Mungkinkah itu hanya suara yang kebetulan sama dengan suara berisik Yuki-nee?

"Siapa dia, Kaizuka-san?"

Pemuda itu menundukkan kepala, sementara gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatapnya. Ia pun membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Kenapa kau bertanya?"

Manik sebiru lautan gadis itu menatapnya selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya menjauh. Ia pikir, mungkin ia perlu sedikit memberikan privasi dan tidak mencampuri urusan pemuda itu. Jadi ia berkata, "Tak apa. Tidak perlu dijawab kalau kau tak ingin."

Tanpa banyak bicara, ia meninggalkan sisi pemuda itu dan menuju ke dapur. Banyak bicara membuat tenggorokannya kering. Maka itu, ia pun membuka kulkas dan mengambil satu jus jeruk untuk langsung diminum. Gadis itu membuka penutup kotak jusnya, mengangkat kotak itu untuk segera menenggaknya. Namun kotaknya diambil oleh seseorang, hingga membuat ia mengerutkan alis.

"Dia kakakku," pemuda itu kembali berkata saat mendengar tanggapan Slaine. Gadis itu mungkin mengira bahwa ia tengah memberikan privasi, namun pemuda itu menyangka bahwa gadis itu marah karena ia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Jadi cepat-cepat ia mengejar Slaine dan menjawab, "Kakak perempuanku."

Slaine mengerjapkan mata. "Ya?"

"Wanita yang kau tanyakan tadi," ujar pemuda itu, "dia kakak perempuanku, Kaizuka Yuki."

Gadis berambut perak platina itu hanya ber-oo ria sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Kupikir selama ini kau hanya seorang diri di Vers."

"Tidak," jawab pemuda itu. "Aku punya seorang kakak perempuan."

Slaine mengangguk, tangannya hendak meraih kembali kotak jus yang sebelumnya ditaruh di atas meja bar oleh pemuda itu. Begitu mendapatkannya, Slaine membuka penutupnya dan hendak menenggak langsung dari kotaknya. Namun lagi-lagi pemuda itu merebut kotak itu dari tangannya dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas baru memberikannya lagi pada Slaine.

Mau tidak mau, gadis itu pun menerima gelas berisi jus jeruk yang diberikan pemuda itu. Ia menyeruput isinya dan menghabiskannya dalam sekejap. Setelahnya ia meletakkannya di atas sink, juga mengambil sabun untuk mencucinya. Namun lagi-lagi pemuda itu merebut gelas, merebut spons sabun yang dipegangnya dan mengambil alih tugasnya untuk mencuci.

"Kaizuka-san…" gadis itu berkata dengan nada menyelidik, "kau tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu lagi 'kan?"

"Tidak," jawab pemuda itu yang telah meletakkan spons kembali ke tempatnya, mengibas-ngibaskan air dari gelas sebelum meletakkannya ke rak di samping bak cuci. Setelahnya, pemuda itu mengeringkan tangannya dengan handuk dan kembali menggerakkan kepala untuk menatap Slaine. "Aku tidak punya rencana apa pun."

"Oh ya?" Slaine mendekatkan kepalanya dan menatap pemuda itu dengan curiga. "Benar-benar tidak ada rencana? Kali ini aku takkan mudah termakan dalam rencanamu, lho!"

Inaho pun mendekatkan kepalanya dan menatap gadis itu. "Apa maksudmu, Slaine? Rencana yang mana? Apa ini soal seseorang yang melempar jeruk seperti anak kecil dan seseorang yang memukuliku juga meronta sewaktu aku mengangkatnya kemarin?"

Diingatkan soal tingkah kekanakannya membuat gadis itu membuka mulutnya namun kehilangan kata-kata. Pemuda itu sendiri menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan saat mengetahui bahwa perkataannya tidak dapat dibantah gadis itu. Tangannya diletakkan di atas kepala si gadis berambut perak sembari berkata, "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak mempermasalahkan tingkah kekanakanmu!"

"Kau tidak perlu mengingatkannya 'kan?" Gadis itu berkata. "Itu memalukan."

"Kenapa?" Pemuda itu balas bertanya, "Aku lebih menyukainya."

 _"_ _H-hah?"_

"Lebih baik seperti itu," kata pemuda itu sembari memandangnya, "jauh lebih baik seperti itu dibanding berpura-pura tegar dan menipuku dengan senyum palsumu, Slaine!"

Slaine mengerutkan dahi. "Aku… tidak pernah seperti itu, Kaizuka-san."

Pemuda itu mengangguk dan ia mengangkat tangannya dari atas kepala Slaine. Setelahnya, ia berbalik dan menuju ke kulkas untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Pandangannya menyapu seluruh isi kulkas sebelum mengeluarkan beberapa bahan untuk dimasak. Telur, daging, daun bawang, tahu, juga beberapa bumbu ia letakkan di dapur.

"Kutebak," Slaine mendekat begitu melihat bahan-bahan yang disiapkan Kaizuka-san, "tamagoyaki?"

"Omelette," koreksi pemuda itu.

"Tapi aku belum memutuskan apa yang hendak kumakan." Gadis itu mengingatkan. "Kau tidak mau membiarkanku memilih, Kaizuka-san?"

"Apa yang ingin kau makan?"

"Omelette," gadis itu menjawab. "Kau mau membuatkannya?"

Mendengar itu, Inaho menoleh padanya dan menemukan bahwa gadis itu menunjukkan cengiran lebar padanya. Melihat itu, tanpa sadar Kaizuka Inaho pun menggerakkan sedikit otot wajahnya membentuk lengkungan. Ia pun berkata, "Kekanakan!"

"Terima kasih!"

…

"Dia itu…"

Kaizuka Yuki menghela napasnya. Ia masih memegang alat komunikasi yang menghubungkannya dengan sang adik, namun seperti biasa saudara laki-lakinya selalu memutus sambungan seenaknya. Padahal masih ada yang ingin ia sampaikan pada adiknya itu, Kaizuka Inaho, si pahlawan Vers yang menjadi legenda.

Semenjak kepergian pemuda itu ke Bumi, Kaizuka Yuki tak henti-hentinya mengkhawatirkan keadaan adiknya. Waktu pertama kali pergi ke Bumi, ia tak secemas ini karena tahu bahwa pada akhirnya adiknya akan kembali ke Vers. Namun pada kepergiannya yang kedua kali, Kaizuka Yuki mulai khawatir. Entah itu soal kehidupan pribadinya, entah soal pola makannya, ataupun kesehatan, pasti ada saja salah satu yang bermasalah. Padahal selama di Vers, adiknya selalu menjadi orang yang paling dapat menjaga dirinya sendiri. Tapi setelah pindah ke Bumi, adiknya itu jadi seperti orang lain, terutama setelah mengenal wanita bernama Koumori.

Ia pertama kali mendengar nama itu saat adiknya kembali ke Vers untuk berperang. Saat itu, ia melihat adiknya tengah memandangi video seorang gadis muda berambut perak yang direkam dalam android berwarna jingganya. Gadis cantik yang mengenakan gaun berwarna biru sewarna dengan bola matanya dan tampak begitu enerjik. Melihatnya, Kaizuka Yuki teringat pada pantai berpasir putih yang ada di Bumi.

Namun setelah adiknya kembali ke Bumi, baru diketahui bahwa wanita itu sudah meninggal. Ia memang tahu bahwa umur manusia itu pendek, tapi tidak menyangka bahwa usia mereka akan sependek ini. Adiknya hanya pergi ke Vers selama setengah tahun dan wanita itu sudah tak ada lagi. Tidak pernah terbayang olehnya bahwa secepat itu pula adiknya itu berubah. Dari seorang pemuda tak punya ekspresi menjadi pemuda murung yang bahkan tak memperhatikan keadaannya sendiri.

Ratusan tahun lamanya pemuda itu berada dalam kondisi seperti itu. Kedua manik merah itu kehilangan cahayanya untuk sekian abad sebelum akhirnya bersinar kembali, walaupun Yuki kecewa karena hanya tersisa satu manik untuk menunjukkannya. Belum lagi, kemunculannya diiringi dengan semakin memburuknya kesehatan adiknya. Tak heran Yuki semakin khawatir dengan hidup sang adik.

Biarpun begitu, Yuki tahu bahwa kehadiran wanita itu lah yang membuat sinar kembali hidup di mata adiknya. Setelah penantian selama lima ratus tahun, sosok yang dicintai sang adik akhirnya terlahir kembali dalam wujud seorang gadis remaja. Sulit dipercaya memang bahwa manusia yang telah meninggal akan bereinkarnasi dalam wujud yang sama persis. Namun Yuki meyakini bahwa berkat manusia itulah Kaizuka Inaho mulai menjadi dirinya kembali.

Sayangnya wanita itu bereinkarnasi di saat kondisi Vers tengah memburuk. Keadaan ini mau tak mau membuat sang Ratu panik dan memutuskan untuk menarik kembali pahlawan mereka. Ia bahkan mencoba menjemputnya sendiri waktu itu tetapi sang adik tetap menolak untuk kembali. Hal ini pun tak dapat dibiarkan oleh sang Ratu sehingga ia mengirimkan para Orbital Knightsnya untuk menjemput pemuda itu.

Sejak itulah masalahnya dimulai. Kesehatan adiknya sudah sangat buruk akibat penantian selama lima ratus tahun itu. Sekarang, para Orbital Knights yang menjemputnya terpaksa menggunakan kekerasan karena adiknya pun melawan saat diminta untuk kembali. Kaizuka Yuki sudah mencoba mengingatkan adiknya untuk menyerah berulang kali, namun tak pernah didengarkan. Hal inilah yang membuat Kaizuka Yuki semakin khawatir, apalagi setelah melihat bahwa adiknya itu sudah kehilangan sebelah matanya akibat pertarungan melawan Orbital Knights.

Harus Yuki akui, adiknya memang pantas memegang gelar pahlawan bangsa Vers. Buktinya, tak ada satu pun Orbital Knights yang dapat membawa sang adik. Kebanyakan dari mereka pulang setelah terkena cedera parah dan android yang hancur. Hanya Mazurek seorang yang kembali dengan utuh walaupun androidnya, Sirenum, hanya tinggal serpihan

Hanya saja, Yuki mendengar desas-desus yang menyebar di antara Orbital Knights. Beberapa dari mereka yang kembali dari Bumi setelah melawan adiknya mengatakan bahwa adiknya telah diguna-guna penyihir. Mereka mengatakan penyihir itulah yang membuat Kaizuka Inaho sampai menolak kembali ke Vers dan memilih untuk tinggal di Bumi. Gosip terbaru bahkan mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu sampai memberikan android terbaiknya pada si penyihir walaupun wanita itu tak memintanya. Pemuda itu sudah kehilangan akal karena si penyihir. Penyihir yang tak lain bernama Slaine Troyard.

Entah sampai mana kebenaran gosip itu. Namun dari semua Orbital Knights yang kembali, hanya Mazurek yang mengatakan hal berbeda. Perkataannya justru menuai cercaan dari Orbital Knights yang lain karena mereka percaya bahwa si penyihirlah yang menyebabkan Kaizuka Inaho menjadi seperti sekarang. Tak ada yang setuju dengan perkataan Mazurek bahwa pemuda itu telah jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia. Mereka lebih yakin bahwa adiknya telah diguna-guna dibanding kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu jatuh cinta pada gadis itu.

Yuki sendiri belum pernah bertemu dengan Slaine Troyard. Hanya saja dari video yang pernah ditunjukkan sang adik, Yuki tahu bahwa gadis itu berharga bagi Nao. Dari caranya menceritakan gadis itu, dari caranya menatap, dari caranya memperhatikan video, Yuki tahu bahwa gadis itu sudah mengubah seorang Kaizuka Inaho. Walaupun tidak semua perubahannya itu berdampak baik bagi sekelilingnya.

Slaine Troyard sendiri mungkin tidak sepenuhnya dapat disalahkan atas perubahan itu. Namun bila Yuki harus memilih, ia lebih suka Nao yang dulu. Nao yang tanpa ekspresi dan lebih mengutamakan logika jauh lebih baik dibanding Nao yang sekarang. Baginya, Nao saat ini cenderung bertindak nekat dan impulsif. Ia tak seperti dirinya sendiri lagi. Mungkin benar, Slaine Troyard adalah seorang penyihir,

Maka itu terkadang Yuki berharap bahwa si penyihir tidak pernah ada. Kalau saja mereka tidak pernah bertemu, Inaho takkan kehilangan sebelah penglihatannya. Kalau saja wanita itu tidak muncul, adiknya takkan mengabaikan kesehatannya sendiri hingga jadi separah ini. Kalau saja wanita itu tidak pernah hadir dalam hidup Nao…

"Yuki-san, kau di sini rupanya."

Suara itu membuat Yuki menghentikan lamunannya dan menoleh pada seorang gadis kecil dengan kepangan rambut yang dibuat melingkar. Gadis yang mengenakan terusan berwarna hitam itu berlari mendekat padanya dan berkata, "AsHime-sama mencarimu, Yuki-san. Beliau bilang ada yang perlu didiskusikan denganmu."

"Denganku?" Yuki mengangkat alis keheranan saat mendengarnya. "Apa ini tentang hasil negosiasi dengan negara tetangga, Eddelrittuo?"

Gadis kecil bernama Eddelrittuo itu menggelengkan kepala. "AsHime-sama tidak mengatakannya."

Yuki menggerakkan kepala dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Baiklah! Sebaiknya aku cepat menemuinya, siapa tahu dia butuh bantuanku."

Eddelrittuo mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Bersama-sama dengan Yuki, ia berbalik dan melangkah menuju ke tempat sang Ratu. Di sampingnya, Yuki mulai bertanya-tanya, urusan apa yang membuat sang Ratu memanggilnya. Biasanya, kalau ini urusan yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan, sang Ratu akan menjelaskan topiknya pada Eddelrittuo sehingga ia dapat menyiapkan bahan sebelum menghadap. Tapi kali ini, sang Ratu tidak mengatakan apa pun pada gadis kecil ini. Apa gerangan yang ingin didiskusikannya?

Sembari menebak-nebak topik yang hendak dibicarakan sang Ratu, kaki Yuki membawanya melewati bermacam koridor di dalam istana. Koridor-koridor itu terhubung dengan berbagai tempat penting. Dulu, ia, adiknya dan sang putri sering bersembunyi di salah satu koridor yang terhubung dengan taman istana dan menunggu untuk ditemukan salah satu dari mereka. Mengingatnya, sungguh membangkitkan kenangan lama.

" _Oh!_ "

Suara seseorang membuat Yuki kembali menatap ke depan. Ia melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut kecokelatan menyunggingkan senyum begitu melihatnya. Berhubung ia mengenal si pemuda, maka ia pun membalas senyumannya dan berkata, "Mazurek-san!"

Pemuda berambut kecokelatan itu membalas menyebutkan namanya. Setelah mereka berbasa-basi singkat dan menanyakan kabar masing-masing, pemuda itu pun masuk ke topik inti. Ia akhirnya berkata, "Apa kau juga dipanggil sang Ratu, Yuki-san?"

Yuki mengangguk mengiyakan, bukan pemandangan aneh bila ia bolak balik koridor bersama Edderrituo, sama halnya dengan Mazurek. "Kau juga rupanya."

Mazurek pun balas mengangguk. Tapi kemudian ia berkata, "Sepertinya barusan aku juga melihat Count Keteratesse dipanggil, ada apa gerangan ya?"

Alis Yuki terangkat saat mendengar perkataan Mazurek. "Count Keteratesse? Dia sudah sembuh memangnya?"

Mendengarnya, Mazurek hanya tertawa, "Suaranya masih lantang walaupun dia duduk di kursi roda. Ia juga sempat menyinggung-nyinggung bahwa ia menginginkan android baru sebagai ganti Geryon saat bicara denganku. Entah apa sang Ratu akan mengabulkan permohonannya."

Yuki kembali mengangguk mendengar informasi yang diberikan Mazurek. Count Keteratesse mungkin Orbital keenam atau ketujuh yang androidnya dihancurkan oleh sang Adik. Ia sudah tak heran mendengar permintaan android baru yang datang pada Ratu. Di saat mereka sedang mencoba menambah amunisi, android andalan para Orbital Knights malah hancur karena seorang pemuda. Tak heran, Ratu semakin hari semakin khawatir.

"Ada urusan apa Ratu memanggilmu, Yuki-san?" Mazurek bertanya lagi ketika Yuki tak menjawab. "Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan adikmu?

"Melihat gelagatnya, sepertinya memang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan adikku," jawab Yuki sambil mengangkat bahu. "Ia sudah menghancurkan beberapa android lawan, sudah jelas siapa yang akan diminta pertanggungjawaban."

Mazurek malah tertawa mendengar jawaban Yuki. "Yah, mereka mungkin akan menuntutmu soal itu."

"Termasuk kau juga."

"Aku?" Mazurek menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku tidak. Androidku tidak dihancurkan oleh adikmu."

Yuki menoleh pada pemuda yang berjalan melewatinya itu. "Bukan Nao-kun yang melakukannya?"

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menyunggingkan senyum yang membuat Yuki semakin bertanya-tanya. Padahal, biasanya pemuda itu selalu memasang ekspresi serius dan jarang tertawa. Entah kenapa sekarang aura pemuda itu jadi sedikit berbeda sekembalinya dari Bumi. Bahkan pemuda itu tidak mempermasalahkan soal android yang hancur. Ada apa dengan pemuda itu sebenarnya?

"Gosip mengatakan dia terkena guna-guna si penyihir."

Yuki menoleh dan menemukan bahwa Eddelrittuo lah yang berbicara. Ia sedikit terkejut, tak menyangka gadis itu menjawab tepat seperti apa yang ingin ia ketahui. Apakah sebegitu gamblangnya pertanyaan itu di wajahnya sehingga gadis itu memutuskan untuk menjawabnya sebelum Yuki mengungkapkannya?

"Mazurek?" Yuki kembali bertanya.

Eddelrittuo mengangguk. "Dari semua Orbital Knights yang dikirim, hanya dia seorang yang mengatakan bahwa penyihir muda itu tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Inaho-san. Ia juga membela penyihir itu, mengatakan bahwa si penyihir tidak bersalah, justru Inaho-san lah yang setengah mati jatuh cinta padanya."

"Ah…" Yuki tak dapat menyangkalnya. Ia sendiri mengakui itu.

"Mustahil 'kan?"

Yuki menoleh pada gadis kecil itu. "Maaf?"

"Mustahil Inaho-san jatuh cinta pada si penyihir, pasti penyihir itu yang telah mengguna-guna Inaho-san."

Wanita berambut sehitam arang itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata mendengar komentar si gadis pelayan. Matanya mengikuti gadis yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya itu sehingga kakinya pun ia paksa bergerak untuk mengikuti. Namun ia tak dapat mengenyahkan keingintahuannya akan perkataan si gadis pelayan. Penasaran, wanita itu pun akhirnya bertanya, "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu Eddelrittuo?"

Eddelrittuo mengangkat kepalanya begitu Yuki sudah kembali berjalan di sampingnya. Gadis yang lebih pendek dari Yuki itu menatapnya dengan alis menukik tajam, dan ia berkata, "Inaho-san 'kan jatuh cinta pada Hime-sama. Tidak mungkin Inaho-san jatuh cinta pada manusia bumi seperti si penyihir kalau bukan diguna-guna. Semua Orbital Knights tahu itu."

Kebingungan, Kaizuka Yuki mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa semua Orbital Knights juga berpikir begitu?"

"Tentu saja," Eddelrittuo menjawab dengan bangga. "Mereka sudah mengetahuinya dari dulu bahwa sang Pahlawan akan menjadi suami bagi sang Ratu dan memimpin Vers bersama-sama. Makanya mereka kecewa begitu mengetahui bahwa sang Pahlawan justru berbalik melawan mereka."

"Tapi…" Yuki semakin bingung dengan perkataan gadis itu. Sepengetahuannya, adiknya tidak pernah menunjukkan minat yang lebih pada Seylum-san sekalipun ia tahu wanita itu memang dekat dengan mereka. Ia dan adiknya hanya menganggap bahwa wanita itu adalah penyelamat mereka. Tidak ada indikasi yang menunjukkan bahwa adiknya menaruh perhatian lebih pada sang Ratu. "Tapi kurasa Nao-kun tidak berpikir begitu soal Seylum-san."

Eddelrittuo mendecak dan menggoyangkan jarinya di hadapan Yuki. "Tidak, Yuki-san. Inaho-san tidak peduli saat bicara dengan wanita lain, tapi bila dengan Hime-sama, perkataannya melembut. Karena itulah kami tahu bahwa Inaho-san sebenarnya mencintai Hime-sama."

Yuki sampai tertegun mendengarnya. Ini hal yang baru baginya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa kedekatan adiknya dengan sang Ratu dapat menimbulkan gossip seperti ini. Terlebih, gossip ini sudah berlangsung selama lima ratus tahun dan tak ada seorang pun yang melupakannya. Padahal bukan itu. Adiknya tak pernah menganggap Seylum lebih dari sekedar penyelamat. Adiknya tak pernah memandang Seylum seperti caranya memandang manusia bumi itu. Adiknya tidak memiliki perasaan seperti itu pada sang Ratu.

"Siapa… yang menyebarkan gossip semacam itu?" Yuki bertanya pada Eddelrittuo.

Eddelrittuo menggerakkan kepalanya, "Entahlah, Yuki-san. Aku hanya mendengarnya dari para Orbital Knights."

Wanita berambut hitam itu menggelengkan kepala. Kalau memang para Orbital Knights berharap bahwa adiknya akan menjadi pemimpin bangsa Vers dan menikahi sang Ratu, maka jelas kenapa mereka begitu bernapsu untuk membawanya kembali. Tak heran mereka tidak percaya perkataan Mazurek yang mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu mencintai wanita bumi. Siapa yang mau mencintai manusia biasa bila sang Ratu memilihnya untuk dijadikan Raja?

"Ah! Kita sudah sampai." Eddelrittuo berkata saat mereka sudah melewati gerbang lengkung besar yang menghubungkan koridor dengan aula tempat sang Ratu berada. Ia pun membungkuk pada kedua sosok di aula tersebut sebelum melangkah mendekat bersama Yuki.

"Eddelrittuo, tolong antarkan Count Keteratesse!" Sang Ratu kembali berkata, "Percakapan kami telah selesai."

Eddelrittuo kembali membungkuk dan ia berlalu bersama seorang pria yang duduk di kursi roda. Gadis pelayan itu menutup gerbang besar yang menghubungkan koridor dengan aula, meninggalkan Yuki dan Asseylum berdua saja. Keheningan pun langsung menyelimuti mereka berdua ketika pintu ditutup, dan baru dipecahkan ketika salah satu dari mereka bicara.

"Kau sudah bertemu Mazurek di depan tadi, Yuki-san?"

Yuki menatapnya dan mengangguk. "Ya, ia juga baru saja dipanggil olehmu, Seylum-san."

Sang Ratu ikut mengangguk mendengar perkataannya. "Apa kau punya dugaan kenapa aku memanggilmu hari ini?"

Wanita berambut hitam itu menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya sebelum berkata, "Kutebak, tentang Nao-kun?"

Senyum pun merekah di bibir wanita berambut keemasan itu. Seulas senyum yang telah membuat para Orbital Knightsnya tergila-gila hingga sanggup mengiyakan apa pun permintaannya. "Kuasumsikan kau sudah mendengar detail pembicaraannya dari Mazurek?"

Yuki menggelengkan kepala, "Dia tidak mengatakan apa pun. Tapi mendengar kau memanggil Orbital Knights yang pernah dikirim ke Bumi, mau tak mau aku langsung berasumsi bahwa kau hendak membicarakan tentang Nao. Apa aku salah?"

Sang Ratu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Kau benar. Aku memang ingin berdiskusi soal adikmu, Yuki-san."

"Apa ini tentang membawanya kembali?" Yuki langsung bertanya pada wanita itu. "Sudah kukatakan dari awal bahwa aku tidak bisa banyak membantu bila kau memintaku untuk menjemputnya. Semua perkataannku tidak ada yang masuk ke telinganya bila ini berhubungan dengan kepulangannya ke Vers."

Asseylum menggerakkan kepala. "Ya dan tidak, Yuki-san."

Kali ini dahi Yuki berkerut mendengar perkataan sang Ratu. Selama ini ia pikir sang Ratu hanya fokus soal kembalinya adiknya ke Vers karena berhubungan dengan pertempuran yang akan mereka hadapi. Kalau bukan soal ini, lalu soal apa? Apalagi yang berhubungan dengan adiknya selain kekeraskepalaan pemuda itu yang tak henti-hentinya menolak untuk pulang?

Merasakan kebingungan Yuki, Asseylum pun berkata, "Aku ingin kau menjalankan tugasmu sebagai Duta Vers."

"Menjalankan tugas?" Kerutan di dahi Yuki semakin dalam. " _O…ke_ , tapi ke mana aku harus pergi kali ini? Tugas apa yang mesti kulakukan sebagai Duta-mu, Seylum-san?"

Seylum kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya sebelum menjawab. "Kau tentunya sudah tahu bahwa semua Orbital Knights yang kukirim ke Bumi selalu dikembalikan ke Vers dalam keadaan babak belur dan android yang rusak. Semua, kecuali Mazurek, tentu saja."

Yuki mengangguk. "Lalu?"

"Kau juga tahu bahwa hal ini disebabkan karena adikmu melawan saat kami memintanya untuk kembali."

"Ya?" Yuki tak menyangkal. "Apa… ini soal tuntutan penggantian android mereka yang dibebankan padaku?"

"Daripada penggantian, aku lebih suka menyebutnya pertanggungjawaban." Sang Ratu kembali berkata. "Berhubung adikmu sudah banyak merusak android dan karena yang bersangkutan tidak ada untuk mempertanggungjawabkan…"

"Dari undang-undang bangsa Vers, aku tidak harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatan adikku, Seylum-san. Terlebih kalian lebih dulu menyerangnya, maka tindakannya hanya akan dianggap sebagai pembelaan diri." Yuki menjelaskan pada sang Ratu. "Tentunya kau sudah tahu hal ini bukan?"

Sesuai dugaan Yuki, sang Ratu kembali menganggukkan kepala. "Aku tahu, aku juga tahu kau akan berkata begitu, Yuki-san, karena itu aku meminta kau menunaikan tugasmu sebagai Duta Vers."

"Apa hubungannya tugasku sebagai Duta Vers dan kekeraskepalaan adikku?" Yuki kembali berkata. "Aku sudah mencoba membicarakannya baik-baik padanya, jadi jika kali ini kau memintaku untuk memaksanya dengan kekerasan, maka aku menolak. Adikku jauh lebih baik soal itu dibanding aku sendiri."

"Aku takkan memintamu bertarung melawannya, Yuki-san," ujar Asseylum sembari menggenggam tangannya. "Aku tak mau lagi memperburuk kesehatan Inaho-san."

"Kesehatannya?"

Asseylum mengangguk dan ia mengambil _pad_ yang sebelumnya diletakkan di kursinya. Ia menunjukkannya pada Yuki dan memperlihatkan isinya. "Sebelumnya, aku meminta Count Keteratesse untuk membawa serta android yang dapat melakukan _check up_ pada kondisi kesehatan Inaho-san dan hari ini aku memanggilnya untuk menunjukkan hasilnya. Lihatlah sendiri."

Pandangan Yuki kini tertuju pada tablet yang diperlihatkan Asseylum padanya. Pada benda tersebut terpampang gambar adiknya, foto keseluruhan tubuh, foto _x-ray_ nya, juga angka-angka di sampingnya. Pada data tersebut, kebanyakan hasilnya berwarna merah dan kebanyakan sudah melewati batas normal. Melihatnya, Yuki pun merasakan keringat dingin mulai mengalir di dahinya.

"Kau tahu bahwa kesehatannya sudah memburuk 'kan?" Asseylum bertanya padanya. "Inaho-san terlalu lama tinggal di Bumi, kalau ia dibiarkan terus maka keadaannya akan semakin parah. Aku tahu ada banyak penduduk Vers yang juga tinggal di Bumi, tapi Inaho-san berbeda. Dia tidak dapat tinggal terlalu lama di Bumi."

"Tapi… ini… ini…" Yuki tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya. Keadaan pemuda itu jauh lebih buruk dibanding yang terlihat. Bila data-data ini benar, maka pemuda itu harus segera kembali. Nyawanya sudah berada di ambang bahaya.

"Aku mencoba mengirimkan para Orbital Knights dengan harapan ada yang dapat mengalahkannya dan membawanya pulang. Tapi tak ada satu pun yang dapat mengalahkannya." Sang Ratu menghela napas sembari duduk di kursinya. "Alih-alih membawanya pulang, malah para Orbital Knights ku yang dikirim balik beserta android yang hancur lebur."

Kaizuka Yuki pun bimbang. Kesehatan adiknya sudah masuk tahap membahayakan nyawa, tapi bila ia yang pergi, Yuki tak yakin ia dapat membujuknya. Adiknya terlalu keras kepala dan tak pernah mau mendengarkan orang. Ia sendiri saja tidak didengarkan, lebih-lebih orang lain. Tak ada seorang pun yang dapat meyakinkan adiknya itu kecuali…

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah nama terbesit di benak Yuki. Ia tidak didengarkan, tapi mungkin ucapan orang itu akan didengarkan. Bahkan, mungkin hanya orang itulah yang sanggup membuat Inaho menuruti permintaannya. Orang itu…

"Slaine Troyard."

Senyum kembali merekah di wajah Sang Ratu. Kaizuka Yuki sudah memahami alasannya memanggil wanita itu ke sini. Ia pun kembali menggenggam tangan wanita itu dan berkata, "Kau sudah paham sekarang?"

"Kau… mengutusku padanya?"

Asseylum mengangguk. "Kalau aku mengirimkan Orbital Knights, mereka hanya akan mengirimkannya balik dengan android yang hancur, aku tak mau itu terjadi. Sudah cukup banyak android yang perlu diperbaiki."

Yuki menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau… memintaku membujuknya? Membujuk si penyihir?"

Sang Ratu mengangguk, "Kalau perkataan Mazurek benar, maka hanya gadis itulah yang dapat meyakinkan Sang Pahlawan untuk kembali."

"Tapi… gadis itu adalah alasan Nao tetap tinggal," Yuki berkata kembali, pandangannya tidak fokus kala itu. "Tidak. Gadis itu tidak mungkin mengizinkan Nao pulang."

Asseylum kembali menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. "Justru karena itulah aku mengirimmu."

"Aku…"

"Kau kakak Inaho-san," ujar sang Ratu dengan senyum yang manis, "tentunya, ia takkan menghancurkan androidmu dan mengirimmu pulang seperti Orbital Knights yang lain, bukan?"

…

" _Oh!_ "

Pemuda bermanik merah di hadapan Slaine tidak terkejut melihat gadis itu menumpahkan segelas air di meja makan. Sebelumnya, gadis itu juga menjatuhkan sumpit dari tangannya, dan kali ini gelas lah yang menjadi sasarannya. Melihatnya, dengan cekatan pemuda itu mengambil lap dan membersihkan air yang tumpah sebelum jatuh ke lantai.

"Biar kubantu!"

"Tidak perlu," jawab pemuda itu sambil mengambil gelas dari tempat Slaine dan menaruhnya ke meja bar. Ia juga mengambilkan gelas lain berisi air dan menyerahkannya pada Slaine. Gadis itu menerima air pemberiannya dan langsung meneguknya. Ia sendiri hanya memperhatikan hingga si gadis selesai menghabiskan isi gelasnya sebelum berkata, "Kau belum sembuh benar, Slaine."

Gadis itu menurunkan gelasnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan, "Aku sudah sembuh!"

Mendengarnya, pemuda itu menyentuhkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Slaine dan berkata, "Demammu naik lagi."

"Aku sudah sembuh!" Gadis itu kembali menjawab dengan ngotot. "Tidak ada yang sakit."

Pemuda bermanik merah itu menghela napas melihat gadis keras kepala di hadapannya. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia mendekat pada gadis itu dan tahu-tahu saja mengangkat gadis itu dari kursi yang ditempatinya. Ia membuat gadis itu bingung karena tak memberikan penjelasan apa pun. Begitu si gadis melihat bahwa pemuda itu hendak membawanya kembali ke kamarnya, barulah gadis itu meronta.

"Kaizuka-san, aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak perlu istirahat." Gadis itu kembali berkata. "Tidur seharian membuat badanku pegal-pegal."

"Kau memang perlu tidur seharian," jawab pemuda itu. "Kau belum sembuh."

"Aku sudah sembuh," balas gadis itu, "kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Kau masih demam, Slaine," ujar pemuda yang membawa gadis itu di pelukannya. "Kau perlu banyak istirahat kalau kau mau tubuhmu kembali seperti semula."

"Tapi tidur membosankan," gadis itu menjawab. Kemudian perhatian si gadis tertuju pada sofa dan berkata, "Sofa. Kalau begitu izinkan aku berbaring di sofa, dengan begitu aku bisa menonton hingga tertidur."

Inaho mengerutkan dahi, "Menonton televisi tidak baik untukmu, Slaine."

Alis Slaine terangkat mendengar jawaban pemuda itu, " _Well_ , Kaizuka-san yang biasanya sudah kembali rupanya."

"Kau yang bilang padaku untuk menjadi diriku sendiri," Pemuda itu menjawab sembari melangkahkan kakinya ke sofa sembari membawa gadis itu di pelukannya. "Atau sebaiknya aku mengiyakan dan menuruti keinginanmu saja?"

Slaine melingkarkan tangannya di leher pemuda itu. Lalu ia berkata, "Kau tidak mau mempertimbangkan keinginanku juga?"

Pemuda itu diam sejenak sambil menatap Slaine.

"Jadi…," gadis itu berkata lagi dan balas menatapnya dengan wajah memelas, "kau tidak mau membiarkanku menonton televisi, Kaizuka-san?"

Langkah pemuda itu terhenti dan ia mengangkat sedikit gadis itu agar pandangan mereka sejajar. "Sejak kapan kau belajar menggodaku seperti itu, Slaine?"

Gadis berambut perak itu menggerakkan bahu, "Apa yang tadi masuk hitungan?"

Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangan dan membungkuk untuk menurunkan gadis itu dari pelukannya. Ia meletakkan Slaine dengan hati-hati di atas sofa dan sebelum beranjak, ia berkata, "Jangan lakukan itu lagi! Terutama pada orang lain."

"Kenapa?"

Tidak menjawab, pemuda itu memutari sofa dan kembali ke meja makan. Ia membereskan sisa-sisa makanan dan membawa piring bekas ke bak cuci. Ia membuang sampah sisa makan, menyiram noda di piring sebelum mulai mencuci peralatan makannya satu per satu. Melihatnya, Slaine pun meletakkan dagu pada sandaran sofa dan berkata, "Perlu kubantu?"

"Tidak." Pemuda itu menjawab. "Orang sakit sebaiknya istirahat."

"Tapi aku ingin membantu," ujar gadis itu dengan suara yang sengaja dikeraskan.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa orang sakit tidak boleh banyak bergerak," jawab pemuda itu sembari menyalakan kran untuk membersihkan sabun pada piringnya.

Slaine mengangkat alisnya dan menggerakkan kepala. Gadis itu pun tak lagi memaksa dan menuruti perkataan pemuda itu. Ia membawa kakinya ke atas sofa, mengambil bantal dan menaruhnya di bawah kepalanya sementara ia berbaring. Tangannya meraih _remote_ yang ada di _coffee table_ dan menyalakan televisi sembari tiduran.

Ia mencari-cari acara yang ingin ia tonton. Berkali-kali ia memindah-mindah saluran televisi sebelum akhirnya berhenti di satu _channel_. Begitu menemukannya, gadis itu tak jadi berbaring dan malah duduk tegak di sofa dengan pandangan fokus pada layar televisi. Melihatnya, membuat pemuda yang baru selesai mencuci piring itu menghela napas.

Tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda itu mengambil selimut dari kamar Slaine dan membawanya ke sofa. Saat ia mendekat, ia melingkarkan selimut pada tubuh gadis itu lalu duduk di sampingnya. Pemuda itu menatap acara yang sedang ditonton oleh si gadis, dan selama beberapa detik ia terus menonton hingga ia menyadari _genre_ acara yang dipilih oleh gadis itu.

"Slaine…"

 _"_ _Hem?"_

"Kemarikan _remote_ nya."

"Tidak mau." Gadis itu menjawab sembari memegangi _remote_ di tangannya.

"Ganti acaranya."

"Tidak mau."

"Kau serius menonton acara ini?"

" _Uh-huh_ ," gadis itu kembali menjawab tanpa menoleh. "Diamlah sebentar, Kaizuka-san! Ini bagian serunya. Kurasa sebentar lagi hantunya muncul."

"Tidak ada gunanya menonton acara semacam ini."

"Kau lihat ada bayangan di belakang sana?"

"Acara ini tidak logis," pemuda itu kembali berkata sekalipun pandangannya hanya sesekali mengarah ke televisi. "Ganti acaranya!"

" _Ah!_ Dia dibawa hantunya."

Tanpa menunggu, pemuda itu langsung mendekat, hendak merebut _remote_ dari tangan si gadis. Namun gadis berambut perak itu menyadari sikapnya dan menyembunyikan benda itu ke punggungnya. Ia pun menahan pemuda yang mendekat itu dengan satu tangan dan berkata, "Kaizuka-san, tidak! Pokoknya tidak! Aku mau menonton ini."

"Kemarikan _remote_ nya!" Pemuda itu masih berkata sambil memegangi tangan Slaine. "Film ini tidak bagus untukmu."

"Aku suka acaranya," kata gadis itu. "Tidak! Tidak boleh!"

Inaho menahan satu tangan Slaine dengan tangannya, sementara ia menggerakkan tangannya yang satu untuk meraih _remote_ yang sengaja gadis itu jauhkan darinya. Sedikit bersusah payah, akhirnya ia berhasil tangan Slaine yang satunya lagi. Ia pun menarik tangan si gadis, memaksanya menyerahkan _remote_. "Berikan padaku!"

"Tidak mau!" Gadis itu masih berusaha menjauhkan tangannya. "Kaizuka-san, kau tidak boleh memaksa orang sakit. Itu pelanggaran."

"Orang sakit tidak sekuat ini."

"Tapi…" Slaine hendak balas menjawab, tapi perkataannya tertelan begitu saja saat pandangan manik sebiru lautan itu kembali bertemu dengan manik merah delima Inaho. Selama bertengkar tadi, ia tak menyadari bahwa pemuda itu sudah berada di atasnya, posisinya terjepit antara pemuda itu dan sofa di bawahnya. Namun, bukannya merasa cemas, gadis itu malah terus menatap si pemilik manik merah dan berkata, "Kau tidak mau minggir?"

"Sebentar lagi," jawab pemuda itu. "Hanya… sebentar lagi."

Slaine tertawa mendengarnya dan ia menunjukkan _remote_ nya, "Kau sudah tak mau _remote_ nya lagi?"

"Simpan saja untukmu," jawab pemuda itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Slaine. "Bukankah kau yang tidak mau memberikannya padaku?"

Gadis itu menggoyangkan tangannya, "Jadi, _remote_ nya sudah tak menarik lagi?"

"Tergantung," ucapnya. "Kalau kau kembalikan, mungkin akan menarik."

Slaine mengangkat alis, "Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Ada hal lain yang lebih menarik," jawab pemuda itu sembari mendekat, hingga hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan, "untuk dilakukan."

" _Hm_ ," Slaine tampak berpikir keras, "apa itu, Kaizuka-san? Apa yang lebih menarik dilakukan selain menonton film horor?"

Inaho tak menjawab, ia hanya mendekat dan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Matanya terpejam, begitu juga dengan gadis yang ada di bawahnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, bibir mereka pun mulai bertaut hingga kebutuhan akan napas yang memisahkan mereka. Begitu mereka sudah cukup mengambil napas, mereka pun kembali melakukannya hingga Slaine terpaksa mendorong pemuda itu menjauh.

" Aku baru ingat, " ujar gadis itu sembari menahan tubuh Inaho, "demam itu menular, tahu?"

"Demam akibat sengatan listrik tidak menular," jawab pemuda itu. "Sekalipun menular, daya tahan bangsa Vers lebih kuat dari manusia, mereka tidak mudah sakit."

"Ucapan seseorang yang harus dirawat hampir sebulan karena kehilangan mata kirinya," balas Slaine. "Kau tahu bahwa daya tahan tubuhmu sudah melemah 'kan, Kakek Kaizuka?"

"Bangsa Vers jauh lebih kuat dari manusia."

"Oh?" Slaine mengangkat alisnya. "Akan kuingat perkataanmu ini, Kaizuka-san! Awas saja kalau ternyata kau malah sakit setelahnya! Aku takkan mau merawatmu."

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala dan mengangkat dirinya dari gadis itu. Ia juga mengambil _remote_ dari tangannya ketika gadis itu lengah dan langsung memindahkan saluran televisinya. Sikapnya menuai protes dari gadis berambut perak di sisinya, namun ia hanya menyentuhkan tangannya pada kepala gadis itu dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Tidurlah, Slaine! Kau butuh istirahat."

"Aku mau menonton," gadis itu kembali merajuk, "Kaizuka-san."

"Tidur!" Pemuda itu berkata dengan tegas, membuat si gadis mengerucutkan bibir. "Tapi kau boleh tidur di sini sembari menonton acara yang kupilih."

Sembari cemberut, gadis itu menuruti juga perkataan Inaho. Ia pun mengubah posisinya dan menggunakan paha pemuda itu sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Tangannya pun mengambil selimut yang diberikan pemuda itu padanya dan menyelimuti dirinya sendiri. Lalu ia mengarahkan kepalanya untuk menatap televisi.

Melihatnya, pemuda itu merapikan selimut yang menutupi tubuh gadis itu, baru setelahnya ia meletakkan tangannya di atas rambut perak si gadis. Ia mengusap rambutnya sementara gadis itu bergelung dengan nyaman di sofa. Perhatiannya pada televisi pun teralih dan ia terus melakukannya hingga ia mengira gadis itu tertidur karena tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Namun tiba-tiba gadis itu berkata, "Kaizuka-san…"

Pemuda itu hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban.

"Tetaplah sehat." Slaine berkata. "Aku sungguh-sungguh."

"Aku tidak mudah sakit, Slaine."

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Aku tahu."

"Kau juga cepatlah sembuh," ujar pemuda itu sembari mengusap kepalanya. "Kalau mengikuti _list_ permintaanmu, banyak hal yang perlu kita lakukan setelah kau sembuh."

Sekali lagi gadis itu mengangguk. "Kita… masih akan melakukan banyak hal 'kan?"

Inaho mengangguk, "Banyak sekali."

"Masih akan lama bersama-sama 'kan?"

"Sangat lama."

Slaine pun menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Kalau begitu, selamat tidur, Kaizuka-san."

"Selamat tidur," ucap pemuda itu sembari mengecup dahinya, "Koumori."

…

 _t.b.c_

 _Thank you for reading :D_

 _Aniway, if you mind, please leave a review so I can make it better._


	21. Chapter 21

_Authors Note:_

 _ **Fujoshi desu**_ _xD ,_ _ **ZERLIN**_ _, **Rosiel-san** _**_:_** thank you for your kind review

 _ **Hikari chan**_ _: oya? Ada 3 loh reviewmu, kayaknya masuk semua, di moderate review nggak ada soalnya :D_

 _Ane rasa Slaine nggak bingung pas dibilang kalo dia Koumori karena di chapter chapter sebelumnya pas ketemu sama Mama Magbaredge n Mazurek, uda dibilangin kalau Koumori itu uda lahir kembali sebagai anak SMA seumuran dia, ane pikir Slaine uda sadar kalau akhirnya dia sendiri itu Koumorinya setelah Bang Naho bilang :D , apa… cukup jelas?_

 _Buat Edder, Seylum, sepertinya mereka terpengaruh keadaan di Vers jadinya kayak begitu, buat fans Seylum sama Edder gomen yak ,,_

 _Untuk adegan-adegan selanjutnya, masih… dipikirkan…. Sabar yaaa, belum bisa jawab pertanyaan kamu nih, masih mengawang-awang_

 _Aniway, Hikarin, hati-hati sama Slaine yah, kalau bilang Bang Naho buat ente, nanti Slaine bisa jelezzz, kalau sampe dia suruh Tharsis nembak kan repot :P Tapi dun worry, sebagai sesama jomblo kita boleh bebas bermimpi apa aja kok ;D_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _: thank you for reading this fanfic. I hope you also enjoy this chapter ; )_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aldnoah Zero** not mine

 **Obsession** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gender Bender, Fem!Slaine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy !_**

 **Chapter 21: A friend advice**

"Silakan parfaitnya!"

Seorang pelayan membawakan gelas berisikan krim yang dipenuhi buah-buahan juga cokelat di atasnya. Gelas itu diletakkannya di meja bundar dengan tiga kursi mengitarinya yang ditempati oleh Inko, Slaine juga Rayet. Mereka bertiga sudah siap dengan sendok di masing-masing tangan. Dua di antaranya terlihat ragu, namun satu manik merah justru tampak antusias melihatnya.

"Terlihat manis," komentar si manik biru sembari menatap si manik merah dengan tak yakin. "Kau yakin, Inko?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab gadis yang ditanya itu, "Kenapa? Kalian 'kan sudah berjanji akan menghabiskannya bersamaku."

"Pass!" Si manik violet mengangkat tangan sambil menyandarkan punggung pada sofa. "Aku pesan makanan lain saja."

"Tidak! Kau tidak diizinkan memesan makanan lain." Inko berkata sambil merebut buku menu dari tangan Rayet. "Kau kalah taruhan, Rayet! Jadi terima hukumanmu."

"Tapi aku tidak ikut taruhan, justru akulah obyek taruhan kalian," ujar si manik biru pada dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa aku juga harus ikut-ikutan makan yang manis?"

"Sejak kapan kau benci makanan manis, Slaine?" Inko balas bertanya dengan sengit. "Seingatku kau tidak pernah protes kalau mengonsumsi donat dan kue-kue manis lainnya."

Slaine menggerakkan bola matanya dan menatap ke arah lain, menyingkir dari perdebatan dengan Inko. Memang benar, ia tak punya alasan untuk mengajukan keberatan. Toh dia tidak benci makanan manis, seperti sahabatnya yang bermanik violet. Hanya saja menghabiskan satu gelas parfait dengan krim sebanyak ini, membuatnya ragu. Akankah mereka berhasil menghabiskannya atau malah kekenyangan duluan?

Sementara itu, di sisi kanannya, si gadis bermanik violet mengerutkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Inko. "Tak bisa kupercaya orang itu mengizinkan Slaine pergi ke kafe. Kupikir ia akan menentang keras seperti biasa."

Inko menggoyangkan telunjuknya di depan Rayet sembari berdecak, ia membuat gadis itu sedikit kesal dengan tingkahnya. "Jangan pernah meremehkan kekuatan cinta! Karena cinta, seorang maniak tamagoyaki dan antisosial saja bisa sampai mengizinkan Slaine pergi bersama teman-temannya. Tidakkah itu luar biasa?"

"Dari kemarin kau terus saja menyinggung-nyinggung soal itu," protes Slaine sembari menyendok parfait untuk mengambil buah stroberi. Ia melakukannya berhubung parfait di hadapannya seolah meminta untuk dimakan. "Aku hampir bosan mendengarnya."

"Bosan apanya?" Inko menggunakan telunjuknya untuk menusuk pipi Slaine, "mentang-mentang hubunganmu dengan Kaizuka-san sedang langgeng-langgengnya kau jadi sombong sekarang. Kau tidak mau bercerita lagi soal kejadian sehari-hari, setiap ditanya pun jawabanmu mengawang-awang."

"Habis tidak ada yang spesial," jawab Slaine sembari menyendok kembali parfaitnya, sejauh ini kedua temannya belum berpartisipasi untuk menghabiskan makanan itu. "Apa yang harus kuceritakan?"

"Apa saja," ujar Rayet sembari turut menyendok parfait yang tidak disukainya itu, akhirnya ia menyerah dan menerima hukumannya. Ia mengernyit saat memasukkan krim manis ke mulutnya dan buru-buru menelannya. Setelah dihabiskan baru ia berkata, " _Oh!_ Kemarin kau menonton film Silent House? Filmnya cukup bagus, ya?"

Slaine mengangguk dan menunjuk Rayet dengan sendoknya. "Bagus. Aku cukup menyukai filmnya."

"Adegan kemunculan hantunya tidak bisa ditebak," komentar Rayet sembari mengambil buah ceri. Tingkahnya sempat dipelototi oleh Inko, namun gadis itu memilih untuk membiarkannya kali ini. "Cepat sekali bergantinya, dari suasana tenang, damai, ceria, tahu-tahu saja berubah menjadi horor."

"Ya, ya, itu dia!" Slaine mengangguk dengan sedikit bersemangat. "Kau tahu adegan saat zombie muncul di dalam lemari baju? Kaizuka-san sampai melonjak ke belakang melihatnya. Lucu sekali!"

" _Ah!_ " Rayet balas mengangguk dan memberikan kedipan pada gadis berambut hitam di seberangnya untuk mengikuti caranya. "Adegan itu cukup mengagetkan memang. Lalu saat hantunya muncul di bawah ranjang dan memegangi kaki pun cukup mengagetkan."

"Itu juga!" Si gadis berambut perak platina kembali menunjuk Rayet dengan sendok di tangannya, "Saat hantunya memegangi kaki tokoh utama, Kaizuka-san sampai menaikkan kaki dan memeluk lutut, sungguh menggelikan."

"Oh, ya?" Inko bertanya sembari melahap irisan buah peach, "kupikir film itu tidak terlalu seram. Tapi mungkin cukup mengerikan untuk orang yang tak terbiasa menonton film horor."

Slaine berpikir sejenak kali ini sebelum menjawab. Beberapa saat kemudian barulah gadis itu berkata, "Kaizuka-san memang tidak tahan menonton film semacam itu. Pertama kali mengetahuinya, aku menertawakannya. Sekarang pun aku masih tetap mentertawainya kalau ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahuku setiap kali zombie atau hantunya muncul."

Inko dan Rayet mengangguk-angguk, keduanya menaikkan alis begitu tahu bahwa rencana mereka berhasil. Salah satunya pun kemudian berkata, "Bagaimana caranya? Dia memeluk tanganmu dan menaruh kepalanya di bahu, begitu?"

"Semacam itu," jawab Slaine sembari mengangguk.

"Tumben dia mau menonton film semacam itu, memangnya kalian tidak bertengkar dulu sebelumnya?" Rayet melanjutkaan pertanyaannya. "Kalian sudah biasa bertengkar, bukan? Atau kalau mengikuti istilahmu, berdebat."

Slaine kembali menggerakkan bola matanya ke arah lain sementara satu tangannya menopang dagu, tampak berpikir keras. Setelah beberapa saat, gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Kami berdebat memang, tapi belakangan ini ia cukup memberi toleransi padaku."

Gadis si sisi kiri Slaine langsung menyahut, "Dia memberi toleransi? Bagaimana bisa? Orang itu bukannya tidak bisa dibantah? Kau yang bilang bahwa editornya patut dikasihani karena menangani orang yang sulit diatur semacam Kaizuka-san."

"Memang." Gadis berambut perak itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Calm-san kasihan sekali karena tidak pernah berhasil mendebat Kaizuka-san. Untung saja bukunya laku di pasaran, kalau tidak Calm-san bisa-bisa kehilangan pekerjaannya karena mengurusi novelis semacam dia."

"Ah ya, bicara soal editornya, apa dia tahu soal perubahan hubungan kalian?" tanya si gadis bermanik violet itu. "Kutebak dia takkan senang mengetahui bahwa hubungan ayah dan putrinya berubah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ia pasti ingin mencegah skandal, terlebih ketika novel Kaizuka-san baru saja akan dibuat filmnya."

"Oh? Novel itu akan dibuat filmnya?" Inko balas bertanya. "Aku tidak pernah membacanya sih, syukurlah kalau dibuat film."

Rayet hanya menghela napas, "Justru itu. Mengingat dia novelis yang punya banyak penggemar, fansnya mungkin akan menanggapi lain kalau tahu bahwa kalian bukan lagi sekedar ayah dan anak."

"Benar juga! Fansnya pasti takkan senang mendengarnya." Inko turut menimpali. "Selama ini mereka menganggap Kaizuka-san adalah pria _single_ yang masih menunggu seorang wanita. Kalau sekarang dia punya kekasih, terlebih kekasih itu adalah mantan anak angkatnya, kurasa mereka tidak akan membiarkannya."

Si gadis berambut perak yang tengah melahap buah kiwi hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil mendengar komentar sahabat-sahabatnya. Ketika kedua pasang mata memandangnya berhubung dia hanya menyantap parfait saja, barulah ia membuka mulut, "Calm-san memang marah besar! Dia bilang kondisi ini takkan bagus untuk film Kaizuka-san, juga untuk kami berdua. Publik akan memandang kami lain nantinya."

"Dan kata Kaizuka-san?" Inko turut menyangga dagu dengan satu tangan sementara tangannya yang lain mulai meraih parfait dan memakan anggurnya. "Dia bilang apa?"

"Ah ya, Kaizuka-san tetaplah Kaizuka-san." Slaine menghela napas saat mengatakannya. "Dia bilang dia akan berhenti menulis dan tidak mau novelnya difilmkan. Dia tidak mau fansnya menggangguku. Lebih baik ia jadi orang biasa yang tak punya fans."

"Wow!" komentar Inko tak sadar. "Dia merelakan pekerjaannya karena takut itu mengganggumu? Khas Kaizuka-san sekali."

"Ya, tapi aku khawatir dia kehilangan pekerjaan," jawab Slaine sembari menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Kami tidak bisa lagi makan tamagoyaki kalau dia tidak punya uang untuk membelinya."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi suka tamagoyaki?"

"Aku hanya terbiasa." Slaine menjawab sembari memasukkan sesendok penuh krim ke mulutnya.

"Kurasa tak semudah itu," ujar Rayet yang kembali mengambil irisan kiwi dengan tangan dan langsung melahapnya. "Para fans yang mencintai tulisannya, maupun fans yang menyukai wajahnya justru takkan membiarkannya begitu saja kalau tahu Kaizuka-san berhenti menulis. Lebih baik katakan padanya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya kalau ia masih ingin kau selamat."

"Apa itu ancaman dari seorang fans?" goda Slaine.

"Nope! Aku bukan fansnya, sudah kukatakan sebelumnya," jawab gadis bermanik violet itu. "Tapi siswi di kelasku yang membacanya sepertinya salah satu anggota fans. Kurasa mereka juga yang sering main ke kelasmu dan mengganggumu bila orang itu mengantarkanmu ke sekolah."

"Jadi, Slaine diincar mereka?" Inko kembali bertanya. "Apa mereka tidak tahu Slaine itu punya kelincahan luar biasa dan selalu nomor satu untuk urusan olahraga apa pun?"

Rayet hanya mengangkat bahu, "Kelincahan takkan ada gunanya kalau kau dikepung banyak orang."

"Kau ini di pihak siapa sih?"

"Aku hanya mengatakan fakta," jawab Rayet tegas. "Dan aku mengatakannya karena bagi fansnya tulisan Kaizuka-san seolah ditujukan pada mereka. Karena itu harga diri mereka takkan membiarkannya kalau tahu tulisan itu bukan untuk mereka."

"Sebegitunya," gumam Slaine sembari menggelengkan kepala. "Apa memang tulisannya sebagus itu?"

"Carilah waktu untuk membacanya," komentar Rayet. "Dan kalau boleh katakan padanya untuk melanjutkan tulisannya."

"Kau juga fansnya?" Inko dan Slaine berkata berbarengan saat mendengar perkataan Rayet.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat alis dan sembari memasukkan almond ke mulut, gadis berambut merah marun itu berkata, "Bukan, tapi aku ingin ia menjelaskan pada para fansnya bahwa ia sudah menemukan wanita yang ditunggunya. Jangan membuat fansnya berpikir bahwa ia masih menunggu!"

" _Ah!_ " Inko menatapnya sembari merangkul Slaine, "maksudmu anak ini 'kan? Anak ini yang ia tunggu?"

Rayet hanya mengangkat bahu, sementara si gadis berambut perak mendorong kepala Inko darinya. Melihat bahwa gadis berambut perak itu tidak memberikan pembelaan, Inko pun lanjut berkata, "Dari awal juga aku tahu bahwa ada sesuatu di antara kalian, lebih dari sekedar ayah dan anak. Maksudku, mana ada ayah yang masuk ke sekolah dan menyelamatkan putrinya di ruang kimia? Atau mana ada ayah yang mengikuti kencan putrinya dan tahu-tahu membawanya pulang setelah putrinya pingsan?"

"Itu…"

"Oh iya, kejadian di taman bermain waktu itu juga aneh," Inko kembali menimpali. "Waktu kau tidak keluar-keluar dari arena atraksi, kupikir kau terlalu terpesona dengan atraksinya sehingga sengaja berlama-lama di dalam. Tapi tahu-tahu saja Kaizuka-san muncul sembari membawamu yang sudah tak sadarkan diri."

Rayet yang menyadari ke mana arah pembicaraan buru-buru berkata, "Inko, parfaitnya sudah mau habis. Kau belum memakannya dari tadi."

"Iya yah, bagaimana ia tahu bahwa kau sudah pingsan di dalam?" Inko memberikan tatapan menyelidik pada Slaine. "Aku saja yang bersamamu tidak merasa ada yang aneh. Kenapa ia bisa tahu bahwa ada sedikit kecelakaan pada atraksi di dalam sana?"

"Parfaitnya kuhabiskan saja, ya?" Slaine juga mencoba membantu mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Tinggal krim dan cokelat."

"Apa itu instingnya?" Inko masih penasaran hingga tidak menggubris pertanyaan Slaine. "Rasanya hampir setiap Slaine dalam bahaya, ia pasti ada di sana dan tahu-tahu membawa Slaine begitu saja."

"Inko, parfait!"

"Jangan-jangan dia memasang pemancar?" Inko bertanya lagi. "Atau alat penyadap?"

Menyadari bahwa upaya mereka berdua untuk mengalihkan perhatian gagal, Slaine akhirnya mengeluarkan jurus terakhir. Terburu-buru gadis itu menatap ke arah lain dan berkata,"A-aku ke toilet dulu!"

Inko yang melihat Slaine beranjak meninggalkan tempat langsung buru-buru berkata, "Hei! Aku belum sele…"

Ucapan gadis itu terpotong begitu seseorang memasukkan sesendok penuh krim berisi cokelat dan almond ke mulutnya. Ia nyaris saja tersedak karena ulah orang tersebut, sehingga ia buru-buru menelan krim di mulut dan berkata, "Rayet! Apa-apaan sih?"

"Parfait!" tunjuk gadis itu pada isi gelas yang sudah tinggal setengahnya. "Habiskan!"

Mendengar ucapannya, Inko kembali protes karena Rayet menyuruh-nyuruhnya. Sementara itu, gadis lain yang tengah bersembunyi di balik dinding dan mengamati situasi langsung menghela napas begitu melihat bahwa perhatian Inko sudah teralih sepenuhnya. Namun ia tak buru-buru kembali ke tempat, dan berjalan ke toilet seperti yang ia sampaikan sebelumnya. Ia berniat untuk mengulur waktu beberapa saat hingga Inko benar-benar lupa soal kejadian di taman bermain.

Slaine sendiri bukannya ingin menyembunyikannya. Tapi, bagaimana menjelaskan pada Inko bahwa di dalam atraksi sebenarnya terjadi pertempuran mati-matian melawan si Orbital Knights? Bila gadis bermanik merah itu tahu, Slaine sangat yakin gadis itu akan panik luar biasa. Pertanyaannya juga pasti akan sangat panjang dan bukan tidak mungkin pada akhirnya gadis itu akan mengetahui soal Vers. Padahal seharusnya keberadaan bangsa Vers tidak diketahui oleh manusia-manusia Bumi.

"Sudahlah," ucap Slaine akhirnya sembari menggelengkan kepala dan menatap dirinya melalui cermin di wastafel. "Tidak perlu dipikirkan sekarang! Tidak perlu dipikirkan!"

Ia pun menggerakkan tangan, hendak mencuci tangan karena ada bekas krim yang juga menempel di telunjuknya. Gadis itu mematikan kran air dan hendak mengambil sabun yang ada di ujung, di samping orang lain yang juga tengah mencuci tangannya. Melihat itu, Slaine berpikir untuk mengitari orang itu dan mengambil sabunnya. Namun orang di samping Slaine justru menggeser sabun ke dekat Slaine, seolah mempersilakannya.

" _Oh!_ " ucap Slaine yang menyadari bahwa ia tak perlu lagi berjalan memutar untuk mengambil sabun. "Terima kasih!"

"Sama-sama."

Gadis bermanik sebiru lautan itu terdiam sejenak saat mendengar suara tersebut. Rasanya ia pernah mendengar suaranya, hanya tak ingat di mana. Ia pun menoleh pada orang di sampingnya dan memandangi wajahnya.

Di sampingnya, berdiri seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam kelam lurus yang melebihi bahu. Wanita itu memiliki bola mata yang kekuningan, perawakan yang langsing, tidak terlalu tinggi dan memiliki senyum yang cukup manis. Slaine tahu itu karena ketika mata mereka bertatapan, wanita itu tersenyum padanya.

"Sabunnya sudah?"

"O-oh, belum," ujar Slaine sembari buru-buru menekan botol sabun dan buru-buru mencuci tangannya. "Silakan!"

"Terima kasih," jawab wanita itu yang juga memencet pegangan pada botol sabun dan menggosok-gosokannya ke tangan, sama seperti Slaine. Selama beberapa saat, Slaine mengamati aksi wanita itu. Ia memerhatikan ketika si wanita itu membasuh tangannya dengan air, mematikan kran, menggoyangkan tangan beberapa kali untuk menyingkirkan air yang mengalir dan bercermin. "Apa… ada masalah?"

Menyadari bahwa caranya menatap diketahui oleh wanita itu, buru-buru Slaine menggelengkan kepala dan membersihkan tangannya. Ia menyalakan kran air dan membersihkan tangannya, berharap wanita itu segera pergi. Namun wanita itu malah diam di sisinya, menunggunya bicara.

" _O-oh_ , tidak," jawab Slaine begitu menyadari bahwa ulahnya membuat wanita itu pun menaruh perhatian padanya. "Hanya merasa bahwa Anda mirip seperti orang yang kukenal."

Wanita itu mengangkat alisnya saat mendengar ucapan Slaine. " _Oh?_ "

"Suara Anda," ucap Slaine lagi, "mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang kukenal."

Sedikit canggung, wanita itu menggerakkan kepalanya, "Hanya suaranya saja?"

Slaine mengangguk dan menatap wanita itu. "Aku baru saja mendengarnya beberapa hari ini, hanya aku tak tahu wajahnya."

Mendengar itu, si wanita menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan berkata, "Apa mungkin…"

Gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Tidak, tidak mungkin Anda itu dia. Saat ini dia sedang berada di tempat yang jauh, jadi tidak mungkin dia berada di sini."

"Tapi… bukankah kau tidak pernah melihat wajahnya?" Wanita itu kembali berkata sembari memicingkan mata, "kupikir aku juga mungkin mengenalmu."

"Oya?" Slaine menoleh kembali padanya. "Kalau begitu kita mungkin saling mengenal. Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Izuka. Panggil saja Izu."

"Izu?" Slaine mengerutkan dahi, "Baiklah, Izu-san. Namaku Slaine."

"S…laine?" Wanita itu melambatkan ucapannya mendengar nama gadis berambut perak di sampingnya.

Gadis itu sendiri tidak menyadari perubahan suara maupun tatapan wanita itu karena tengah mengeringkan tangannya. "Ya, namaku Slaine."

"Halo, Slaine!" Wanita itu berkata lagi sembari menunjukkan senyum manisnya. "Kurasa aku baru kali ini bertemu denganmu. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Slaine kembali tertawa mendengar ucapan wanita itu, "Kurasa aku juga baru kali ini mendengar namamu, Izu-san. Mungkin benar, hanya suaramu saja yang mirip dengan suara orang yang kukenal."

Wanita berambut hitam itu kembali bertanya lagi, "Apakah dia orang yang penting bagimu?"

"Dibilang penting, mungkin cukup penting," ujar Slaine sembari menatap ke arah lain, "kupikir ia orang yang cukup berharga untuk orang yang penting bagiku."

"Hm?"

"M-maksudku, dia cukup penting," kata Slaine, menyimpulkan langsung. "P-pokoknya begitu. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu."

"Ya!" Wanita itu kembali menunjukkan senyumnya. "Sampai jumpa lagi."

Gadis berambut perak itu membungkuk dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan toilet perempuan. Ia bahkan tidak lagi menoleh ke belakang dan bergegas menuju ke tempat teman-temannya. Wanita itu masih bisa mendengar ribut-ribut di depan mereka sebelum menyilangkan tangannya, menatap tempat di mana gadis itu berada sebelumnya. Mulutnya menggumamkan sesuatu, sebelum akhirnya ia mengalihkan pandangan dari gadis yang baru saja mengobrol dengannya.

Slaine sendiri tidak sadar bahwa dirinya tengah dipandangi oleh wanita berambut hitam yang tadi mengobrol dengannya. Ia lebih fokus pada parfait yang sudah kosong itu dan langsung histeris melihatnya. Ia bergegas menuju ke tempatnya dan menunjuk gadis yang tengah mengeruk suapan terakhir parfait tersebut, "Bagaimana mungkin kau menghabiskan semuanya, Inko? Paling tidak sisakan untukku!"

"Habisnya, kau lama sekali!" Inko berkata sembari memasukkan suapan terakhir krim ke mulutnya. "Kupikir kau sudah tidak mau parfaitnya."

"Aku hanya mengobrol sebentar dan tahu-tahu sudah habis," keluh Slaine. "Biar kupesan lagi kalau begitu."

"Hentikan!" Rayet merebut buku menu dari tangan Slaine. "Aku tidak mau lagi memakan makanan yang manis."

"Tapi…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, handphonemu berdering terus," ujar Inko sembari menunjuk handphone berwarna putih dengan kelelawar albino di gantungannya. "Sudah berdering tiga kali semenjak kau pergi ke toilet."

Mendengar itu, penasaran, Slaine pun membuka kunci layar _touchscreen_ nya dan melihat daftar panggilan masuk di handphonenya. Ia tidak heran melihat nama Kaizuka-san muncul dan tercatat sebagai si penelepon yang telah menghubunginya hingga tiga kali. Slaine malah takjub karena baru tiga kali pemuda itu menelepon, dan bukannya enam sampai tujuh kali seperti dulu.

"Kau masih menamainya 'Kaizuka-san'" tanya Inko yang mengintip dari samping. "Tidak ada panggilan khusus begitu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Slaine balas bertanya, sementara jarinya menyentuh layar untuk menghubungi pemuda itu kembali. "Panggilan khusus seperti apa?"

Inko mengangkat bahu, "Bukankah biasanya sepasang kekasih akan saling memanggil dengan mesra? Panggilan sayang. Kau tidak punya panggilan itu untuk Kaizuka-san?"

Slaine mengerutkan dahi. "Tidak. Tidak ada. Kaizuka-san tetap Kaizuka-san saja."

"Kau tidak mau mencoba memanggil nama depannya?" Inko kembali memberikan tatapan menyelidik. "Kalau kau memanggilnya Kaizuka-san juga, apa bedanya denganku dan Rayet?"

Kerutan di dahi gadis berambut perak itu semakin dalam. Mungkin temannya itu benar juga. Tidak mungkin ia terus-terusan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kaizuka-san terus. Panggilan itu hanya ditujukannya saat ia menganggap pemuda itu hanya sebagai walinya. Sekarang, pemuda itu sudah bukan sekedar wali baginya 'kan?

"Slaine…"

" _Oh!_ " Slaine berseru begitu mendengar orang yang dihubunginya memanggil namanya, "Kaizuka-san! Ada apa? Kau mencariku?"

Kedua temannya merapat pada Slaine, berusaha untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Inko malah sampai menempelkan telinganya sehingga si gadis berambut perak harus mendorong kepalanya. Namun gadis itu tidak jera dan lagi-lagi mendekat pada Slaine untuk mencuri dengar. Ia kembali mendekatkan kepalanya, berjuang untuk mendapatkan sepatah atau dua patah kata dari telepon tersebut. Sayangnya, usahanya gagal karena sahabatnya itu keburu mematikan teleponnya.

"Sudah meneleponnya?" Inko balas bertanya.

"Begitulah," ujar Slaine, tidak mempermasalahkan ulah sahabatnya yang baru saja mencoba mencuri dengar.

"Apa katanya?"

"Katanya, ia sudah di depan," jawab gadis itu sembari menunjukkan handphonenya. "Dia minta agar aku segera keluar dan mengakhiri acara gosip tidak sehat ini."

"Dia sudah di luar?" Inko bertanya dengan tidak percaya. "Kau memberitahunya sebelum kita datang ke sini."

"Aku memang selalu mengabarinya karena ia membiasakanku untuk itu," jawab Slaine sembari menggerutu. "Tak pernah kusangka akan digunakan untuk memaksa menjemputku."

Rayet mengangguk-angguk mendengar perkataan Slaine. "Tapi sepertinya kau tidak terlihat sebal."

"Bicara apa kau, Rayet? Aku cukup kesal karena ia seenaknya menjemput di saat aku masih ingin makan parfait."

"Kurasa tidak," ujar Rayet sembari menunjuk Slaine, "Nadamu mungkin memang sebal, tapi kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan cengiran di wajahmu. Tingkahmu yang sedang membereskan tas juga malah menunjukkan bahwa kau senang bila ia menjemputmu."

"Rayet…"

"Sana!" Gadis berambut merah marun itu tersenyum pada Slaine. "Lain kali katakan padanya untuk menjemputmu jam 7, bukan jam 5."

"Dia pasti takkan mengizinkan," keluh Slaine.

"Coba saja!" Inko kembali berkata, "Siapa tahu dia akan mengizinkan seperti hari ini. Hari ini saja buktinya ia mengizinkanmu, bukan?"

"Akan kucoba," janji gadis itu sembari mengangkat tas selempang dan menyampirkannya di bahu. Gadis itu pun mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan langsung bergegas menuju ke pintu keluar. Kepergiannya masih diikuti oleh dua pasang mata yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Enaknya," ucap Inko sembari menyangga dagu dengan satu tangannya. "Aku juga mau punya kekasih."

"Terus saja bermimpi."

"Memangnya kau tidak mau?" Inko balas bertanya. "Punya kekasih seperti Kaizuka-san, bikin iri saja anak itu."

Rayet mengangkat alis. "Kelihatannya memang menyenangkan dan membuat iri, kau hanya tidak tahu saja apa yang sudah diperjuangkan kedua belah pihak sebelum memutuskan menjadi sepasang kekasih."

Inko berpikir sejenak mendengar perkataan Rayet, "Benar juga! Slaine yang tak pernah menangis saja sampai menunjukkan airmatanya waktu harus mengakui perasaannya. Kalau aku yang menjalaninya, mungkin aku sudah gagal duluan."

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga," gadis berambut merah marun itu kembali menimpali. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau kalah taruhan! Tebakanku benar, Slaine hari ini pun dijemput oleh novelis itu."

Mendengar tuntutan Rayet, Inko berteriak sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Argh! Novelis satu itu. Kenapa sih toleransinya hanya setengah-setengah?"

"Entah, yang jelas kau sudah kalah," jawab Rayet sembari membuka kembali buku menunya. "Pesan apa ya sebaiknya?"

…

"Kan sudah kubilang bahwa aku tidak mau dijemput sebelum jam tujuh," ujar Slaine sembari berlari kecil untuk menghampiri pemuda yang tengah bersandar pada pintu mobilnya. Ia melambatkan langkahnya begitu ia sudah berada di hadapan si pemuda dan mengatur napasnya terlebih dahulu. "Ini baru jam lima."

"Lima lewat sepuluh," ujar pemuda itu sembari melirik pada jam tangan yang ada di tangan kirinya. Pemuda itu pun beranjak dari pintu untuk membukakannya untuk gadis berambut perak di hadapannya. "Dan seorang gadis SMA harus pulang sebelum jam tujuh."

"Aku bukan anak kecil," balas Slaine dengan keras kepala. Namun pemuda yang diajaknya bicara tidak menanggapinya. Karena itu Slaine pun menggerakkan kepalanya agar pandangannya sejajar dengan pemuda itu, "Kaizuka-san?"

"Kubilang tidak, Slaine."

"Inaho-san?"

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah si gadis berambut perak yang memanggilnya dengan nama depannya. Ia mengangkat satu alis dan kembali berkata, "Sejak kapan kau memanggilku seperti itu, Slaine?"

"Tidak boleh?" Slaine balas bertanya.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?" Slaine mengerutkan dahi, tidak mengerti. "Kenapa aku tidak diperbolehkan memanggilmu dengan nama depan?"

"Aku jauh lebih tua darimu."

"Berbeda lima ratus tahun lebih memang," jawab Slaine cepat sembari menganggukkan kepala. "Tapi bukankah sepasang kekasih akan memanggil dengan nama depan masing-masing? Kau juga selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan Slaine, Slaine terus. Kenapa aku tidak boleh memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu juga?"

"Kau tidak memanggilku begitu sebelumnya," ucap pemuda itu sembari membukakan pintu mobil. "Kau tidak mau masuk?"

"Tidak. Jelaskan dulu kenapa aku tidak boleh memanggilmu dengan nama depan." Slaine menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, tidak terpengaruh dengan pintu mobil yang telah dibukakan untuknya. "Aku mau tahu sekarang."

Melihat tingkahnya, Kaizuka Inaho pun menghela napas. "Sudah kukatakan, kau tidak memanggilku seperti itu sebelumnya."

"Jadi maksudmu aku harus memanggilmu Kaizuka-san terus?"

Inaho menggeleng, "Lima ratus tahun yang lalu, bukan itu nama panggilan yang kau berikan untukku, Koumori."

Mendengar nama itu disebut, Slaine mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya selama sesaat. Ia pun berkata, "K-Koumori?"

"Aku selalu memanggilmu itu sebelumnya," ucap Inaho sembari mengulurkan tangan untuk menggenggam tangan si gadis. "Bukan Slaine, bukan Troyard-san, atau apa pun yang orang lain gunakan untuk memanggil namamu."

"Tapi, aku…"

"Sekarang ini kau tidak suka dipanggil Koumori," ujar pemuda itu seolah mengerti dan meletakkan tangan gadis itu di bibirnya. "Aku tahu. Makanya aku memanggilmu Slaine, seperti orang lain."

Tenggorokan gadis berambut perak itu tercekat begitu mendengar ucapan pemuda yang menjadi kekasihnya. Memang benar, pemuda itu mengatakan bahwa dirinyalah Koumori yang selama ini ditunggu oleh si pemuda. Namun, mendengar pemuda itu menyebut nama Koumori dan Koumori terus, rasanya seperti mendengar nama orang lain yang tak biasa ia gunakan. Makanya, ia tidak begitu suka bila Kaizuka-san mencoba memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Namun, ia juga ingin memanggil Kaizuka-san dengan sebutan lain, sebutan yang hanya khusus digunakan olehnya saja.

Karena itu ia pun berkata, "Jadi, sebutan apa yang harusnya kugunakan untuk memanggilmu, Kaizuka-san?"

Inaho menurunkan tangan Slaine dari bibirnya. Pemuda itu pun berkata, "Kau harus mengingatnya sendiri, Slaine."

"Bagaimana aku dapat mengingat apa yang kulakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya?" Gadis itu bertanya lagi. "Sejak kapan orang yang bereinkarnasi dapat mengingat apa yang ia lakukan pada kehidupan yang lalu?"

Pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya, "Bagus kalau kau tidak dapat mengingatnya."

"Kaizuka-san!"

"Aku tidak mau memberitahukannya padamu."

"Kenapa begitu?" Slaine langsung gusar begitu mendengar pemuda itu tidak mau memberitahukannya. "Kau tidak memperbolehkanku memanggil nama depanmu, tapi memanggil nama panggilan khusus untukmu pun kau tidak mau memberitahukannya. Jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

Pemuda itu menggerakkan kepalanya, "Panggillah Kaizuka-san seperti biasa."

"Tapi…"

"Dua tahun ini, aku sudah terbiasa dipanggil dengan sebutan itu olehmu," ucap pemuda itu sembari menatap lurus pada Slaine. "Jadi, tetaplah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu hingga kau dapat mengingat sebutan yang sebelumnya kau gunakan untukku."

"Aku tidak mengerti," jawab Slaine, "apa kau tidak ingin dipanggil secara khusus olehku?"

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala dan menyentuhkan dahinya pada dahi Slaine. Ia memejamkan mata sehingga Slaine menoleh ke arahnya, sedikit bingung. Sebelum Slaine dapat memanggilnya, pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu berkata, "Aku… ingin kau mengingatnya, tapi aku juga takut bila ingatanmu kembali."

"Maksudnya?"

Tidak menjawab, pemuda itu hanya mengacak-acak rambut Slaine. Ia pun kembali memegang pegangan pintu dan secara tidak langsung mengisyaratkan pada si gadis berambut perak untuk masuk ke dalam mobil berwarna orange itu. Sikapnya yang tidak mengatakan apa-apa itu disambut dengan helaan napas gadis itu, yang masuk ke dalam mobil masih dengan ekspresi kesal. Melihatnya, Inaho pun tidak ambil pusing dan langsung bergegas masuk ke mobil.

Sebelum pemuda itu menjalankan mobilnya, si gadis berambut perak kembali berkata, "Kau egois, Kaizuka-san."

"Kau sudah tahu itu dari dulu, kurasa," jawab Inaho sembari menoleh pada gadis yang mengarahkan pandangan pada kaca jendela di sampingnya, tidak mau menatapnya.

"Aku… jadi harus memanggilmu sama seperti yang lainnya," ujar gadis itu lagi. "Lalu apa bedanya aku dengan Rayet ataupun Inko yang juga memanggilmu Kaizuka-san?"

"Slaine…"

" _Hm_?" Gadis itu menoleh dan saat itulah gadis itu mendapatkan kecupan ringan di bibirnya yang membuat kelopak matanya melebar. "K-Kaizuka-san?"

"Aku tidak melakukan itu pada Rayet dan Inko, juga tidak pada orang lain," jawab pemuda itu. "Apa itu tidak cukup?"

Mendengarnya, gadis berambut perak itu pun memicingkan mata, "Kau benar-benar tidak boleh melakukannya pada orang lain selain aku lho!"

"Memang tidak akan kulakukan pada orang lain," jawab pemuda itu sembari menghidupkan mesin dan menjalankan mobilnya.

"Benar? Kau janji?"

"Kalau aku tidak melakukannya, kau juga tidak boleh, Slaine," ujar pemuda itu sembari menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyetir mobil. "Baik itu pada Harklight, pada Mazurek, atau pada teman barumu yang bernama Ian Carmyl."

"B-Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namanya?" tanya Slaine, cukup terkejut begitu mendengar pemuda itu mengetahui nama pemuda yang belakangan ini cukup gencar mendekatinya. "Aku tidak pernah menceritakannya."

"Aku tahu saja."

"Tidak mungkin," selidik Slaine sembari menatap pemuda itu. "Jangan-jangan kau memang memasang alat penyadap padaku, atau…"

Slaine tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia memicingkan mata. Perkataan Inko membuatnya berpikir. Mustahil pemuda itu bisa selalu ada tepat waktu ketika ia terancam bahaya ataupun ketika ia bertemu dengan orang baru yang tak pernah ia ceritakan. Terlalu tidak wajar kalau disebut insting dan terlalu bagus untuk dibilang analisis. Kalau begitu, mungkin benar pemuda itu memang penyadap padanya. Masalahnya, di mana ia menaruh penyadapnya? Slaine tidak pernah menyadari…

"Tharsis!" Slaine tiba-tiba berseru. "Tharsis 'kan?"

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab, namun sosok berbentuk kelelawar albino itu muncul dan mengepakkan sayapnya di dalam mobil. " _Tharsis ready to assist, Slaine-sama."_

"Tidak, aku tidak memanggilmu untuk itu," ujar Slaine begitu si kelelawar menunjukkan diri. "Tapi kebetulan kau muncul, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa yang ingin Slaine-sama tanyakan?" Si android berbentuk kelelawar itu kembali berkedip.

"Aku ingin tahu, apa selama ini kau melaporkan semua kegiatanku pada Kaizuka-san?" Slaine bertanya. "Termasuk saat kejadian di taman bermain dan di ruang praktikum?"

 _"_ _Tharsis, silence!"_

Android kelelawar itu langsung menutup mulutnya dan kembali menjadi bentuk gantungan handphone begitu mendengar perintah penciptanya. Melihat itu, Slaine langsung memberikan tatapan menyelidik pada pemuda yang tengah menyetir di sampingnya. "Kaizuka-san…"

"Bisa saja Orbital Knights di sekelilingmu dan kau tidak menyadarinya, Slaine," ujar pemuda itu berusaha memberikan pembelaan. "Dua kali pula kau nyaris kehilangan nyawa kalau Tharsis tidak memanggilku."

"Jadi benar Tharsis yang selama ini memberikan laporan padamu?"

Pemuda itu kembali bungkam, hingga membuat Slaine menghela napasnya lagi. Gadis itu hendak memperingatkannya, namun ia rasa pemuda itu takkan mendengar. Ia perlu mencoba cara lain untuk membuat pemuda itu jera dan ia hanya tahu satu cara untuk itu.

"Coba kita lihat," ujar gadis itu sembari membuka kunci pada layar handphonenya dan mulai menelusuri internet, "ada film horor apa malam ini."

…

 _t.b.c_

 _Thank you for reading :D_

 _Aniway, if you mind, please leave a review so I can make it better._


	22. Chapter 22

_Authors Note:_

 _ **Fujoshi desu**_ _xD ,_ _ **ZERLIN**_ _,: thank you for your kind review :D_

 _Akhirnya balik ke kebiasaan semula, update double per weekend XD_

 _Really thank you buat dukungannya :D_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _: thank you for reading this fanfic. I hope you also enjoy this chapter ; )_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aldnoah Zero** not mine

 **Obsession** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gender Bender, Fem!Slaine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy !_**

 **Chapter 22: Let me do this!**

"Kurasa tidak ada masalah," ujar pria berkacamata saat mengamati hasil laporan pada tablet yang ada di tangannya, "mata kirimu bersinkronisasi cukup baik dengan saraf matamu."

Pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya mendengarkan penjelasan sang dokter dengan cermat. "Apa aku bisa menambahkan fungsi lain?"

"Fungsi? Fungsi semacam apa?" Pria di hadapannya kembali berkata. "Mata kirimu sudah dapat melihat sampai gerakan terkecil yang tidak dapat ditangkap oleh mata orang awam, fungsi apalagi yang ingin kau tambahkan?"

"Program _artificial intelligent_ yang kutambahkan padanya tidak berjalan." Pemuda bermanik merah itu menutup mata kirinya dengan sebelah tangan saat bicara. "Setiap kali kucoba mengaplikasikannya, mata kiriku terasa sakit hingga aku berhenti melakukannya. Apa ini normal, Dokter?"

"Tidak pernah ada yang coba menginstal program semacam itu, lagipula, tidak akan berfungsi banyak bila menginstalnya di dalam matamu." Pria yang dipanggil Dokter itu kembali berkata. "Untuk apa sebenarnya program itu?"

"Apa bisa?" Pemuda itu mengabaikan pertanyaan si dokter dan mengalihkannya dengan pertanyaan lain, "Diinstal?"

Pria itu menghela napas saat mendengar ucapannya, "Berikan programnya padaku, akan kucoba menginstalnya nanti."

"Aku yang akan menginstalnya," ujar pemuda itu, "apa yang harus kulakukan agar dapat menghentikan rasa sakit pada mata saat aplikasinya dijalankan?"

"Kau tetap akan menginstalnya sekalipun sudah menimbulkan rasa sakit?" Sang dokter menggelengkan kepala dan mendecakkan lidah. Pria itu menaruh kedua tangannya di atas meja dan melipat jemarinya seperti sedang berdoa sebelum berkata, "Bila memang ada rasa sakit yang mengganggu saat kau mencoba mengaplikasikan programmu ke dalamnya, maka kemungkinan besar sinkronisasi antara saraf mata dan mata palsumu menurun akibat kau menginstal program tersebut. Rendahnya tingkat sinkronisasi berarti mata kirimu tidak dapat berfungsi normal dan kalau kau memaksanya, program lain yang sudah susah payah diinstal akan sia-sia. Apa kau mau seperti itu? Apakah lebih baik bagimu untuk tidak melihat dengan kedua mata dibanding tidak menginstal program _artificial intelligent_ seperti yang kau inginkan?"

"Tidak. Bukan itu juga," ucap si pasien sembari meletakkan satu jarinya di dagu, tampak berpikir keras. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku menurunkan level programnya."

Sang Dokter kembali menggelengkan kepala mendengar ucapan pasien di hadapannya. "Maksudku adalah program yang kau pasang akan merusak keseimbangan yang selama ini sudah terjadi. Kalau kau memaksakan diri memasangnya, efeknya tidak akan bagus untuk otakmu."

"Biarkan saja," jawab pemuda itu, "otakku masih baik-baik saja."

"Tidak juga, ada beberapa masalah pada tubuhmu, tapi yang terparah terjadi di sistem kekebalan tubuhmu." Dokter menggerakkan jarinya pada tablet di hadapannya. "Seharusnya bangsa Vers memiliki sistem kekebalan yang tinggi terhadap udara di Bumi sehingga sekalipun buangan, mereka masih dapat bertahan seribu tahun lebih. Tapi, kau bahkan tidak dapat bertahan hingga beberapa tahun ke depan. Padahal usiamu masih cukup muda untuk ukuran penduduk Vers."

"Aku tahu," ujar pemuda yang merupakan penduduk Vers itu, "tak lama lagi."

"Bila melihat data, sepertinya kau memang sengaja meracuni dirimu sendiri," ujar si dokter sambil mengerutkan dahi, berpikir keras. "Tapi bukan berarti kau tidak bisa sembuh, kalau kau kembali ke Vers, semua sistem di tubuhmu akan kembali normal."

"Aku takkan kembali," ujar pemuda itu. "Aku sudah berjanji."

Si Dokter memicingkan mata mendengar ucapan pasiennya. Pemuda yang dianggap penduduk Vers sebagai seorang pahlawan yang duduk di hadapannya itu terlihat pucat dan lebih kurus dibanding pahlawan yang dulu diingatnya. Lima ratus tahun seharusnya tidak banyak mengubah penduduk Vers walau tinggal di Bumi sekalipun. Namun melihat pemuda ini, Dokter Yagarai tak yakin lagi dengan teorinya. Apa yang telah dilakukan pemuda ini hingga kondisi tubuhnya separah ini?

"Janji apa pun yang kau ucapkan, akan lebih baik ditepati bila tubuhmu sehat," ujar dokter itu. "Aku bisa membantumu sedikit untuk meningkatkan kondisi tubuhmu, tapi sebaiknya kau tetap kembali ke Vers bila menginginkan hasil yang jauh lebih baik."

Pemuda keras kepala itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak butuh waktu selama bangsa Vers. Kalau kau bisa membuatku bertahan lima puluh tahun juga sudah cukup."

"Ironis sekali," ucap sang dokter sembari menyunggingkan senyum tipis, "bangsa Vers bisa hidup beratus-ratus tahun dan kau hanya meminta lima puluh tahun saja untuk hidup."

"Aku tidak butuh waktu yang terlalu lama," jawab pemuda itu. "Lima puluh tahun sudah cukup, lebih sedikit tidak apa."

"Hanya seumur… gadis itu?"

Inaho mengangguk, "Akan lebih bagus juga kalau aku dapat menua dan mati seperti manusia. Dengan begitu, aku akan menjadi sama sepertinya."

Mendengar itu, sang dokter mengangkat alis. Ia meletakkan pensil tab di atas mulutnya dan berpikir. Beberapa saat lamanya ia bungkam sembari memainkan jari sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk berkata, "Kau bisa mencoba terapi."

"Maaf?"

"Terapi dengan iklim Vers. Caranya, kau akan masuk ke dalam kapsul dan berisitirahat di sana selama delapan jam penuh sebulan sekali," ujar dokter itu, "kapsul buatan itu diatur untuk menyerupai kondisi iklim Vers. Dapat menetralisir iklim Bumi selama beberapa waktu dan bila dilakukan secara berkala dapat memperbaiki sedikit kondisi tubuhmu."

"Kedengarannya boleh juga," ucap pemuda itu.

"Memang, apalagi dengan kondisi tubuhmu sekarang, masuk ke dalam kapsul adalah pilihan terbaik yang kau miliki," jawab dokter itu sembari menatap pasiennya. "Kau bisa memperpanjang beberapa tahun lagi dengan menggunakan kapsul ini, tapi berhubung hanya buatan hasilnya takkan seefektif bila kau tinggal di Vers."

"Aku permisi kalau begitu!"

"Magbaredge bilang kau memang selalu keras kepala dan tak pernah mendengarkan orang lain. Tak kusangka aku berkesempatan untuk melihatnya sendiri, Kaizuka Inaho."

Inaho mengabaikannya dan memilih untuk bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia membalikkan badan dan sudah akan membuka pintu ketika dokter kembali memanggil namanya. Wajahnya kembali terarah pada sang dokter, menunggu pria itu bicara.

"Apa kau tidak punya keluarga lagi di Vers?" tanya sang Dokter. "Keluargamu di Vers pasti akan khawatir kalau kau terus memperparah kondisi tubuhmu."

"Tidak ada urusannya dengan keluargaku."

"Kau tidak peduli bila keluargamu sedih karena caramu memperlakukan hidupmu?" Dokter itu kembali bertanya. "Atau kalau kau tidak peduli dengan keluargamu, bagaimana dengan gadis yang tinggal bersamamu?"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengannya."

"Kau mau aku memberitahu gadis itu? Akan kuminta Magbaredge yang menyampaikannya kalau…"

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju meja sang dokter. Sikapnya itu membuat sang dokter berhenti berkata-kata. Ia khawatir, jangan-jangan tanpa disadarinya ia sudah menyinggung pemuda itu. Magbaredge sudah mengingatkannya untuk tidak mengucapkan apa pun yang melewati batas, namun sepertinya ia sudah melanggar batas tersebut.

Begitu berdiri berhadapan dengan sang dokter, pemuda itu menaruh satu tangannya di atas meja dan berkata, "Kau tidak akan memberitahukan soal ini padanya."

"Kenapa?" tanya sang dokter, tidak terpengaruh pada ancaman pemuda itu. "Aku ingin pasienku sembuh. Kalau memang hanya gadis itu yang bisa membujukmu untuk kembali ke Vers, maka akan kusampaikan padanya."

"Kau bisa saja tidak melakukannya," kata pemuda itu dengan satu tangannya menggenggam handphone dengan _casing_ berwarna jingga, "sebagai dokter seharusnya kau menjaga rahasia pasienmu, bukan mengumbarnya ke orang lain."

"Yah, kau juga benar soal itu," ujar sang dokter sembari menyentuh belakang lehernya.

"Kalau kau masih memaksa untuk memberitahunya," pemuda itu melempar handphonenya ke atas dan dalam sekejap, handphonenya berubah menjadi robot berwarna jingga dengan bola mata yang berwarna hijau. "Kau akan berurusan dengan Sleipnir."

Melihat itu, Dokter Soma Yagarai hanya tersenyum sembari memainkan kedua jemarinya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi dan menatap pemuda juga robot berwarna jingga di sampingnya. "Berani juga mengancam seorang dokter."

Kaizuka Inaho tak ambil pusing dengan ucapannya. Ia memerintahkan androidnya untuk kembali menjadi handphone sebelum berbalik dari hadapan sang dokter. Ia bahkan tak mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada dokter itu, melainkan langsung menuju pintu keluar. Langkah kakinya membawanya berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Selangkah demi selangkah hingga akhirnya ia tiba di parkiran tempat mobil berwarna jingga itu disimpan.

Ia masuk ke dalam mobil, meletakkan handphone jingga di atas dashboard sebelum menjalankan mesin. Namun, sebelum ia menjalankan kendaraannya, pemuda itu diam mematung sembari memegang kemudi. Ia tak bergerak selama beberapa saat, hingga suara androidnya memecah keheningan.

"Apa sebaiknya program autopilot dijalankan, Master?"

Inaho terdiam selama beberapa saat, "Kenapa?"

"Slaine-sama sudah tiba di apartemen, apakah Master juga ingin segera tiba di rumah?"

Pemuda itu kembali merenung selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjalankan mobilnya tak lama setelah mendengar pertanyaan Sleipnir. Ia menurunkan persneling dan mengarahkan kemudi untuk keluar dari parkiran. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya hingga ia tiba di luar gedung dan meluncur di jalan raya.

Jarak antara rumah sakit dan apartemennya memang tidak jauh, hingga ia bisa tiba di rumah dalam hitungan menit. Begitu ia sudah masuk ke gedung apartemen, ia memarkirkan mobilnya kembali, menguncinya dan segera menuju ke lift. Pemuda itu pun menekan tombol lift dan menunggu hingga lift membawanya ke lantai yang merupakan rumahnya dan Slaine.

Tak berapa lama, Inaho sudah tiba di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia menurunkan handle pintu dan mendorong pintu hingga terbuka. Begitu sudah masuk ke dalam unitnya, ia berkata 'Tadaima'sembari melepaskan sepatunya. Disangkanya, ia akan mendapatkan sapaan 'Okaeri' pelan seperti biasanya, namun hari ini agak sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

"Okaeri, Kaizuka-san!" Gadis itu muncul di hadapannya dengan rambut digelung ke atas sembari mengenakan apron dan memegang spatula. Di pipinya, ada sedikit sisa cream yang menempel hingga mengganggu pemandangan Inaho. "Cepat sekali! Apa kata Dokter Yagarai?"

Inaho menggunakan tangannya untuk menghapus sisa cream di wajah Slaine. Baru setelahnya ia berkata, "Tidak ada apa-apa, hasilnya bagus."

"Oh ya? Mana?!" Gadis itu berkata sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada Inaho. "Aku mau lihat _report_ nya. Ada 'kan?"

"Tidak kuambil, kutinggal di tempatnya." Inaho menjawab sembari menyentuh kepala Slaine dan melewatinya. "Nanti berantakan."

"Apanya yang berantakan? _File-file_ mu 'kan selalu kau rapikan, satu dokumen tidak akan ada bedanya." Slaine protes sembari mengikuti pemuda itu, menuju ke meja makan. Melihat wali angkatnya itu tidak menggubrisnya, gadis itu kembali berkata, "Kaizuka-san!"

Pemuda yang baru masuk ke dalam unitnya itu mengambil wadah-wadah yang diletakkan di atas meja. Ia mengerutkan dahi melihat banyaknya krim juga adonan yang dimasukkan ke dalam wadah tersebut. Belum lagi, adonannya banyak yang tumpah ke meja, seolah diaduk dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Ini…?"

"Oh!" Slaine mendekat begitu pemuda itu mengangkat salah satu wadah dengan adonan menempel rata di dindingnya, "Aku sedang membuat kue."

"Untuk?"

"Malam nanti 'kan malam Natal." Slaine menjawab sembari merebut wadah tersebut dari tangan pemuda itu. "Masa kau tidak tahu? Kau 'kan sudah hidup lebih lama dariku."

"Aku tahu," ucap pemuda itu sembari mengambil wadah lain dan melihat isi yang tak jauh berbeda dengan wadah yang sebelumnya ia ambil. Melihat gumpalan-gumpalan vanili dan gula, pemuda itu pun mengernyit. Sepertinya akan jadi kue yang sangat manis untuk dimakan. "Aku hanya tidak peduli karena bukan penganut agama tersebut."

"Aku juga bukan," jawab Slaine sembari mengaduk kembali isi adonan di dalam wadah yang ia pegang. Caranya mengaduk membuat adonan-adonan itu berceceran hingga ke meja dan wajahnya. "Tapi dulu, aku dan Tou-chan selalu merayakannya. Kami membuat pesta Natal kecil-kecilan untuk kami berdua dan menghabiskan makanan bersama-sama."

"Dua tahun lalu dan setahun lalu kau tidak merayakannya," jawab pemuda itu sembari meletakkan wadah-wadah lain ke atas bak cuci. "Kali ini juga kuharap tidak."

 _"_ _Eeh?"_ Slaine menyerukan kekecewaannya begitu mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. "Kenapa? Ayo kita rayakan!"

"Tahun lalu kau tidak merayakannya, Slaine."

"Tahun lalu dan dua tahun lalu, kupikir kau orang yang tidak menyenangkan untuk diajak merayakan Natal bersama-sama." Gadis itu berkata sembari mendekat ke bak cuci piring. Di tangannya, ia masih mengaduk isi mangkuk menggunakan spatula. "Sekarang 'kan lain? Kau bukan orang seperti itu 'kan? Ya? Kaizuka-san?"

"Tidak, kau benar," pemuda itu merebut wadah yang ada di tangan Slaine, "aku orang yang seperti itu. Aku bukan orang yang menyenangkan untuk diajak merayakan Natal."

"Ko-kok begitu?" Slaine mengerutkan dahi, kebingungan. "Kau ini kenapa, Kaizuka-san? Kok tiba-tiba kau terdengar kesal begitu? Kau tidak suka Natal?"

"Tidak."

Melihatnya, Slaine pun menurunkan wadah yang dipegangnya. " _O-oh_ , begitu," ujarnya dengan nada kecewa yang terdengar jelas. Ia pun meletakkan wadahnya di atas bak cuci piring dan langsung mengisi air di atas adonan yang sudah susah payah dikocok. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu."

Mendengar permintaan maaf gadis itu, barulah Inaho sadar. Ia pun langsung mematikan kran air yang sebelumnya dinayalakan oleh Slaine dan memenuhi wadahnya. Tingkahnya membuat kerutan di dahi Slaine semakin dalam, apalagi pemuda itu hanya menunduk dan tak mengatakan apa pun.

"Kaizuka-san?"

"Maaf." Pemuda itu akhirnya berkata, "Kau boleh merayakannya."

" _Hah?_ Bukannya kau tidak suka?" Gadis itu kembali bertanya. "Kalau kau tidak suka, aku tidak akan merayakannya. Aku hanya tidak tahu bahwa kau sebegitu tidak sukanya dengan perayaan semacam itu."

"Tidak, tidak masalah," jawab pemuda itu sembari menaikkan kembali adonan lain yang sebelumnya ia taruh di sink, "kemarikan spatulanya, biar aku yang mengaduk!"

Slaine masih menggenggam spatula di tangannya dan berkata, "Kaizuka-san, kau baik-baik saja? Aneh mendengarmu tidak konsisten begini. Apa ada masalah dengan matamu? Matamu sakit lagi?"

"Tidak. Tidak sakit." Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan, hendak meraih spatula. "Berikan spatulanya padaku! Biar aku saja yang mengaduk, kalau kau yang mengaduk hasilnya berantakan!"

"Tidak mau!" Gadis itu berkata sembari menyembunyikan spatula di belakang punggungnya. "Jelaskan dulu padaku, bagaimana laporanmu di rumah sakit? Kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi kau selalu bilang tidak ada apa-apa. Aku tidak percaya padamu."

"Slaine, kemarikan spatulanya!"

Mendengar itu, Slaine mengerucutkan bibir. Ia beranjak dari meja makan, menuju ke sofa di mana ia menyimpan handphone sebelumnya. Kemudian ia menggeser layar handphone untuk membuka kunci dengan spatula dijepit di lengan. "Biar kutelepon Dokter Yagarai saja. Lebih baik ia yang mengatakannya padaku. Kau tidak mau mengatakan apa-apa soalnya."

Ucapan gadis itu membuat Inaho langsung bangkit dari meja makan dan bergegas menghampiri Slaine. Sikapnya yang tiba-tiba itu, disadari dengan segera oleh si gadis berambut perak dan langsung saja gadis itu mengelak begitu tangan Inaho mengarah padanya. Ia juga langsung mundur sembari menyembunyikan handphone juga spatula di belakangnya.

"M-mau apa kau, Kaizuka-san?"

Pemuda itu menarik napas sejenak, sebelum mengulurkan tangan. Ia pun berkata, "Spatula. Berikan padaku!"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau tertarik sekali pada spatula? Akhir-akhir kau punya ketertarikan berlebihan pada suatu benda."

"Pokoknya berikan saja padaku," pemuda itu kembali berkata sembari mengulurkan tangan. Ia berharap, perhatian gadis itu akan teralih karena ia membicarakan soal spatula, alih-alih langsung menanyakan handphone. Gadis itu akan curiga kalau perhatiannya langsung tertuju pada handphone yang menjadi pokok masalah. "Lebih baik aku yang mengaduk dibandingkan kau."

"Apa masalahnya?" Gadis itu berputar mengitari coffee table berhubung Inaho mencoba mendekat padanya. " _O-oh!_ Tunggu! Tunggu sebentar! Kau benar-benar serius menginginkan spatula?"

Pemuda itu kembali bergerak cepat, memutari coffee table yang memisahkannya dan Slaine. Berkali-kali ia mengulurkan tangan, namun hanya angin yang ia dapatkan. Tak sekalipun ia berhasil menyentuh gadis itu, yang ada mereka hanya berlari di sekeliling coffee table.

"Berikan saja padaku, Slaine!" Pemuda itu berkata lagi, "Apa masalahmu sebenarnya?"

"Masalahku?" teriak Slaine yang kini berlari menuju ke meja makan dengan spatula tersembunyi di punggungnya. "Justru kau yang punya masalah! Kenapa tiba-tiba mau membuat kue bersamaku? Kau aneh sekali, Kaizuka-san!"

Inaho pun mengejarnya menuju ke meja makan. Sekali lagi ia mencoba menangkapnya, namun gadis itu lagi-lagi bergerak dengan cepat ke arah lain. Inaho tahu kecepatan gerak gadis itu memang tidak perlu diragukan lagi, hanya saja ia jarang berhadapan dengan gadis itu sehingga tidak ada kesempatan untuk mengalami sendiri kecepatannya.

"Slaine, berikan saja spatulanya," ujar Inaho. "Kenapa kau keras kepala begini?"

"Tentu saja! Kau bersikap aneh soalnya." Slaine balas menjawab, pandangannya tetap waspada saat melihat Inaho masih mengejarnya. Melihat mereka hanya berlari berputar-putar, gadis itu pun berpindah ke tempat lain.

Melihat bahwa ini akan berlangsung lama, Inaho akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggunakan cara terakhirnya. Ia pun diam di tempat dan memegangi mata kirinya. Beberapa saat ia memutuskan untuk tetap di tempat sembari menutupi matanya. Paling tidak, hingga ia mendengar bunyi langkah gadis itu berhenti dan terdengar suara yang memanggilnya, "Kaizuka-san?"

Pemuda itu tidak langsung menanggapi ucapan si gadis berambut perak. Ia tetap diam di tempat sembari memegangi matanya. Ia juga membungkukkan badan sembari memegangi matanya, berharap dengan begitu Slaine akan terpengaruh.

"K-Kaizuka-san!" Slaine pun berlari mendekat pada pemuda itu. Ia sudah lupa bahwa sebelumnya mereka tengah memperebutkan sebuah benda dan memilih untuk menghampiri pemuda yang memegangi matanya dengan kesakitan. "Kaizuka-san!"

Gadis itu pun menyentuhkan jemarinya pada tangan pemuda itu. Dengan perlahan ia berkata, "Kaizuka-san? Kau baik-baik saja? Coba kulihat!"

Inaho masih memegangi matanya dan mengerutkan dahinya seolah kesakitan. Melihat itu, Slaine menyuarakan kekhawatirannya sembari menyentuh tangan pemuda itu, "Apakah ada yang sakit? Di mana yang sakit? Coba kulihat, Kaizuka-san!"

Begitu ia sudah mendekat, Inaho pun langsung menurunkan tangannya dan memerangkap gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia mengecup gadis itu dan menahannya untuk beberapa saat hingga mereka perlu mengambil napas. Begitu ada sedikit jarak di antara mereka, pemuda itu berkata, "Maaf, sepertinya aku salah. Kedua mataku baik-baik saja, Slaine."

"K-kau licik sekali, Kaizuka-san!"

Pemuda itu mengangkat alis, sementara ia meletakkan tangannya pada bahu Slaine, "Kau baru tahu?"

Sekali lagi, gadis itu hanya mengerucutkan bibir mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. "Hanya demi spatula kau sampai berpura-pura sakit? Kau keterlaluan tahu! Aku benar-benar khawatir!"

Inaho mengangkat alisnya, "Kalau aku tidak melakukannya, kau akan terus berputar-putar. Dari ruang keluarga, ruang makan, kamar dan mungkin satu apartemen."

"Itu karena ketertarikanmu pada suatu benda itu mengerikan!" Slaine berkata sembari meringis. "Sebelumnya _remote_ , dan sekarang spatula, esok entah apa lagi benda yang menjadi ketertarikanmu."

"Kau baru tahu?" Pemuda itu menyentuhkan dahinya pada dahi Slaine, "Ke mana saja kau selama ini?"

Gadis itu menggerakkan kepalanya sembari memicingkan mata, "Aku sudah tahu, hanya tak mengira obsesimu semakin parah!"

Pemuda itu menganggukkan kepala, "Jadi, kau mau memberikan spatulanya?"

Slaine sudah hendak mengangkat spatula di tangannya, ketika tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu dan menurunkan tangannya. "Kau… benci Natal, Kaizuka-san?"

Alis pemuda itu terangkat, "Tidak."

Kepala Slaine bergerak sedikit, "Kupikir kau tidak mau melakukannya karena membenci Natal."

Inaho menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak membencinya. Aku hanya tidak pernah merayakan apa pun saat bersamamu."

"Tidak pernah?"

"Tidak pernah." Pemuda itu kembali berkata. "Ulang tahunmu, ulang tahunku, kita tidak pernah merayakannya. Baru sekali ini kau mengajakku untuk merayakan sesuatu."

Slaine tertegun sejenak sebelum kembali berkata, "Sebagai Koumori, aku tidak merayakan apa pun bersamamu? Baik itu ulang tahunku atau pun ulang tahunmu?"

Inaho menggelengkan kepala, "Aku baru tahu ulang tahunmu saat melihat nisanmu."

"Apa?"

"Aku baru tahu," kata pemuda itu sembari menatap gadis di hadapannya, "setelah kau meninggal."

Gadis berambut perak itu mengerjapkan mata dan mengangkat alisnya. Ia tidak percaya begitu mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. "Kupikir… dulu kita cukup dekat, Kaizuka-san?"

Inaho mengangguk, "Seharusnya."

"Apa… kita tidak dekat?" Slaine bertanya dengan hati-hati. "Koumori yang kau tunggu itu… bukan kekasihmu atau sesuatu semacam itu?"

"Dia istriku," ujar Inaho sembari memejamkan mata dan membiarkan dahi mereka bersentuhan. "Tapi, kami tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal semacam itu sebelumnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku terlalu sibuk dengan urusanku sendiri," ujar pemuda itu, "hingga tak menyadari apa yang salah."

"Apa… yang salah?"

Pemuda itu membuka matanya dan ia mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap si gadis berambut perak lekat-lekat. Hidung mancungnya, bibirnya yang mungil, iris matanya yang sewarna biru lautan, dagunya yang lancip, semua itu ia rekam baik-baik dalam ingatannya. Ia pun menyentuh wajah itu dan menyingkirkan rambut yang jatuh dari wajah gadis itu. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan si gadis, pemuda itu malah berkata, "Mau membuat kue?"

" _H-Hah?_ "

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala dan tahu-tahu saja menunjukkan spatula yang sudah berpindah di tangannya. "Biar aku yang mengaduk."

"T-tunggu, tunggu Kaizuka-san!"

Mengabaikannya, pemuda itu langsung menuju ke dapur dan mengambil wadah juga tepung di dalam lemari penyimpanan. Ia juga mengeluarkan gula, telur, vanili, juga timbangan dan beberapa bahan makanan manis untuk membuat kue. "Dengan bahan ini, kurasa kita hanya bisa membuat _cake_ vanilla."

" _Cake_ vanilla juga tidak apa-apa," ujar Slaine yang mengikuti ke mana pemuda itu pergi. "Tapi kau tidak melanjutkan ucapanmu, Kaizuka-san. Jadi apa yang salah?"

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab. Ia berjalan ke kulkas dan mengeluarkan bahan lain di sana. Tangannya terulur mencari benda yang terletak di bagian dalam kulkas dan menariknya keluar begitu berhasil mendapatkannya. Ia menunjukkan buah jeruk kalengan di tangannya lalu berkata, "Atau _cake_ rasa jeruk? Bagaimana?"

" _Cheese cake_!" Slaine berkata lagi, "Aku mau _Cheese cake_ atau _chocolate cake_ , Kaizuka-san!"

"Seleramu seperti anak umur lima tahun," pemuda itu berkata sembari menggelengkan kepala.

"Memangnya kau tahu selera anak umur lima tahun?" Gadis itu berkata sembari menggerakkan telunjuknya, "Jangan remehkan anak umur lima tahun!"

"Waktu kecil dulu, kau juga menginginkan _Cheese cake_ dan _chocolate cake_ ," jawab pemuda itu sembari menumpahkan bahan-bahan ke dalam wadah. Ia pun mengeluarkan _mixer_ dari tempatnya dan mengaduknya menggunakan _mixer_. "Kau akan merengek dan merengek terus kalau tidak dibuatkan."

"Bagaimana…"

"Kau juga suka sekali boneka beruang yang ayahmu berikan," kata pemuda itu, "kau akan menangis bila tidur tanpa ditemani boneka itu."

"W-wha…Kenapa tiba-tiba…"

"Saat kau berumur sepuluh tahun, kau juga pernah marah pada ayahmu karena tidak menghadiri pertemuan orang tua," ujar pemuda itu sembari memasukkan adonan yang mengembang dengan cepat ke dalam loyang. "Ayahmu sampai harus membujukmu dengan makanan manis agar kau mau bicara dengannya lagi."

"Kaizuka-san… kenapa tiba-tiba kau membahas hal ini?"

Inaho bangkit berdiri dan kembali ke dapur. Ia meletakkan loyang di dalam oven dan mengatur suhu yang pas agar adonan dapat menjadi kue yang layak dimakan. Begitu sudah selesai, ia pun mengeluarkan wadah lain dan kembali mengisinya dengan tepung juga bahan-bahan lainnya.

Melihat tingkahnya, Slaine pun kembali mengerutkan dahi, dan ia berkata, "Kau… mau membuat berapa banyak, Kaizuka-san? Memangnya akan habis dimakan sendiri?"

"Dua hingga tiga _cake_."

"Dua hingga tiga?" Slaine mengulang perkataannya dengan nada meninggi. "Bagaimana cara menghabiskannya?"

"Aku juga akan memasak daging, kupikir aku menyimpannya di _freezer_ kemarin."

"T-tunggu! Tunggu! Aku tidak mengerti." Slaine berkata sembari menggerakkan tangannya. "Kau tiba-tiba ingin membuat kue, tiba-tiba ingin merayakan pesta dan tahu-tahu mengatakan padaku semua masa lalu yang kupikir tidak seharusnya disebarluaskan seperti itu. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Kau bilang ingin merayakan Natal 'kan?" Pemuda itu berkata, "Ayo kita rayakan."

"Aku memang bilang begitu, tapi sebelumnya bukankah kau menolak?"

"Ulang tahunmu, tanggal 11 Januari nanti juga," kata pemuda itu, "ayo kita rayakan juga!"

Slaine mengerutkan dahi. "Kau tidak pernah merayakannya sebelumnya."

"Aku ingin."

Kerutan di dahi Slaine semakin dalam. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Karena…" pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya, "waktu sekarang benar-benar berharga."

Bukannya makin jelas, Slaine malah makin tidak mengerti. Namun pemuda itu juga tidak terlihat mau melanjutkan ucapannya. Melihat itu, Slaine pun memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi dibanding ia semakin bingung. Gadis itu akhirnya menaruh kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menggunakannya untuk menopang dagu, "Kalau begitu apa gunanya spatula kalau kau menggunakan _mixer_ untuk mengaduk adonannya tadi?"

"Tidak ada."

Gadis itu hanya bisa menatapnya. "Sungguh aku tidak mengerti apa yang salah denganmu hari ini, Kaizuka-san!"

Mendengar itu, pemuda yang tengah mengaduk itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia masih melanjutkan aktivitas mengaduknya, paling tidak hingga si gadis berambut perak yang duduk di depannya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada handphone. Saat itu, barulah ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap gadis itu.

Ia memang tidak pernah mengatakannya, tapi ia tidak pernah suka dengan malam Natal. Tepat lima ratus tahun yang lalu, malam Natal membuatnya teringat hal yang menyebalkan. Hal paling menyebalkan yang tak akan pernah dilupakan seumur hidupnya.

 _"_ _Koumori! Aku pulang!"_

 _Inaho melongok ke dalam rumah bergaya Jepang yang dibangunnya di kedalaman hutan, tersembunyi dari penduduk desa tempatnya bertemu Slaine untuk pertama kalinya. Ia memang menyadari bahwa arsitektur bangunannya berbeda dengan gaya bangunan lain di tempat itu, namun ia tak mau mengambil pusing. Asalkan Slaine menyukainya, ia takkan mengambil pusing dengan omongan orang lain._

 _Ia pun berjalan masuk dari pintu gerbang, menyusuri selasar yang menghubungkan gerbang depan dengan bangunan utama. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya, mencari-cari wanita yang dicintainya melebihi apa pun itu. Di tangannya, ia masih membawa beberapa oleh-oleh yang mungkin akan membuat wanita itu memaafkannya karena sudah meninggalkan wanita itu selama setahun lebih._

 _"_ _Koumori?"_

 _Tidak ada suara. Ia pun masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menggeser pintu-pintunya. Ia cukup heran melihat ruangan di dalam rumahnya begitu berantakan. Bahkan sekat-sekat dari kertas khusus pun robek di beberapa tempat, seolah dirusak dengan benda tajam. Melihat ini, sungguh membuat perasaannya tidak enak._

 _"_ _Kou… Slaine!"_

 _Ia pun berteriak, mencari-cari di seluruh penjuru rumahnya. Ia mengitari pelataran rumah, membuka satu per satu ruangan, menuruni tangga menuju ke ruang kerja tersembunyi yang ada di bawah tanah, namun tak menemukan gadis itu. Memang ruang kerjanya tidak dirusak, namun bagian atas ruangannya rusak parah. Mau tidak mau, firasat buruk mulai menghantuinya._

 _'_ _Di mana Slaine?' pikirnya begitu ia tidak berhasil menemukan gadis itu di mana pun. "Mungkinkah… ia ada di Gereja?"_

 _Memikirkan kemungkinan itu, Inaho pun meninggalkan semua barang bawaannya dan bergegas menuju ke Gereja yang ada di lereng bukit. Cukup jauh dari rumah, namun masih bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki selama beberapa menit. Namun, berhubung Inaho tak punya banyak waktu, ia pun memutuskan untuk menggunakan Sky Carrier sehingga dalam waktu singkat ia sudah tiba di pelataran Gereja._

 _Ia berlari melintasi pelataran, melewati pemakaman kecil yang ada di Gereja hingga kakinya terantuk salah satu batu nisan yang sebelumnya tidak ada di sana dan membuatnya jatuh terjerembap. Untung tangannya menahan di saat yang tepat sehingga ia tidak sampai menghantam tanah. Tangannya berpegang pada gundukan tanah yang sudah ditumbuhi rerumputan kecil di sana dan tanpa sadar, matanya memandang pada batu pualam sederhana yang berada di hadapannya._

 _[Slaine Troyard_

 _Witch_

 _Burned to death_

 _January 11th_ _1477- February 10th_ _1499]_

 _Melihatnya, ia mundur dan menjauh dari batu nisan tersebut. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan bergegas menuju ke dalam Gereja. Mungkin di sana ia bisa mendapatkan penjelasan. Mungkin Pastor atau Sister dapat menjelaskan kenapa nama Slaine bisa ada di batu nisan itu?_

 _Pastilah, Slaine yang lain. Ini bukan Slaine-nya. Slaine-nya tidak mungkin terkubur di bawah sana. Tidak mungkin!_

 _Inaho pun segera bangkit berdiri dan lari ke dalam Gereja. Ia membuka pintu besar dengan paksa, tidak peduli dengan perayaan yang tengah berlangsung di dalam sana. Tingkahnya menimbulkan bunyi gaduh yang mengganggu jalannya perayaan, hingga membuat jemaat-jemaat yang tengah beribadah menatapnya. Namun pemuda itu terus saja berlari melintasi ruangan, hingga tiba di depan altar, di mana Pastor tengah memimpin liturgi._

 _"_ _Pastor…"_

 _Sang Pastor menggerakkan kepalanya dengan bingung, para putra altar yang mengelilinginya turun dan mendekat pada pemuda itu. Salah satu dari mereka berusaha menariknya karena telah mengganggu jalannya ibadah. Namun Inaho langsung menepisnya dan kembali berdiri di hadapan sang pastor._

 _"_ _Di mana Slaine?"_

 _Pastor menatapnya, kedua tangannya tetap berada di bawah lengan bajunya._

 _"_ _Di mana istriku?" Pemuda itu berteriak di tengah-tengah jemaat yang tengah beribadah. "Kenapa di depan sana ada makam dengan nama istriku? Di mana istriku?"_

 _"_ _Sebagai suami, bukankah seharusnya kau tahu di mana istrimu berada, Kaizuka Inaho?" Pastor berkata padanya. "Kenapa kau beranggapan bahwa kami lebih tahu dibandingkan denganmu?"_

 _Tidak peduli dengan sindiran itu, Inaho berkata, "Kenapa di depan sana ada makam dengan nama istriku? Di mana istriku sekarang? Di mana istriku Slaine?"_

 _Gumaman para jemaat terdengar begitu pemuda itu menyebutkan nama istrinya. Mendengar itu, Inaho pun berbalik dan menghadap ke arah jemaat. Ia melihat mereka berbisik satu dengan yang lain, hingga ruangan itu penuh dengan gema bisikan mereka._

 _"_ _Slaine Troyard…"_

 _"_ _Si penyihir…"_

 _"_ _Ini suaminya? Wanita itu punya suami?"_

 _"_ _Pemuda itu pasti sudah diguna-guna oleh wanita itu."_

 _"_ _Untung wanita itu sudah mati!"_

 _Mendengar itu, Inaho langsung menarik baju salah satu jemaat terdekat yang dapat diraihnya. Dengan penuh ancaman, pemuda itu berkata, "Apa… kau bilang?"_

 _"_ _Lepaskan aku!" Pria yang ditarik olehnya itu hendak melepaskan diri. "Sialan! Lepaskan aku!"_

 _"_ _Siapa yang sudah mati?" Inaho bertanya padanya. "Siapa yang diguna-guna?"_

 _"_ _Lepaskan aku! Dasar orang sinting!" Pria itu berkata sembari mendorongnya, namun genggaman Inaho tak juga menjauh darinya. "Dasar sialan! Guna-guna wanita itu belum lepas juga darimu rupanya. Minta pada Pastor untuk menyucikanmu sana!"_

 _"_ _Wanita… apa yang kalian maksud?"_

 _"_ _Slaine Troyard!" Pria itu menyebut nama wanita yang menjadi istrinya. "Si penyihir yang sudah membawa kutukan ke seluruh penduduk desa. Wanita yang kau sebut sebagai istrimu itu penyihir yang menyebarkan kematian dan membunuh anak-anak. Karena wanita itu, kami kehilangan anak-anak kami."_

 _"_ _Omong kosong!" Inaho berkata sembari menggelengkan kepala, "Slaine tidak mungkin melakukan itu."_

 _"_ _Ia melakukannya," jemaat lain menimpali, "anak laki-lakiku membeli kalung darinya dan tak lama kemudian, ia mati dengan ruam-ruam di sekujur tubuhnya."_

 _"_ _Tidak… tidak mungkin…"_

 _"_ _Ia penyihirnya!" Jemaat lain berkata lagi, "Kau juga mungkin sudah terkena guna-guna!"_

 _"_ _Tidak…itu mustahil…"_

 _"_ _Kau mengerti sekarang, Inaho?" Pastor berkata lagi hingga membuat pemuda bermanik merah itu mengalihkan perhatian padanya. "Istrimu telah menyebarkan kutukan hingga kami memutuskan untuk memusnahkan kutukan itu. Sekarang pergilah! Kau sudah mengganggu jalannya ibadah."_

 _Jemaat lain pun menyahut, "Benar! Pergi sana! Suasana Natal yang harusnya penuh sukacita jadi mencekam karena kau menyebut-nyebut namanya."_

 _"_ _Ya! Kau mengganggu ibadah yang sakral! Pergi sana! Sucikan dulu dirimu sebelum masuk tempat ini!"_

 _"_ _Pergi!"_

 _"_ _Apa… yang kalian lakukan… pada Slaine…?" Inaho bertanya walaupun pandangannya sudah tak fokus._

 _"_ _Pergi!"_

 _Inaho mengingat tulisan yang tertera di batu nisan itu dan ia bola matanya melebar begitu mengingatnya._

 _"_ _Pergi sana!"_

 _"_ _Kalian… membakarnya…"_

 _"_ _Pergi!"_

 _"_ _Kalian… membakar istriku…"_

 _"_ _Pergi!"_

 _Kali ini, pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya dan berkata, "Sleipnir!"_

 _Android berwarna jingga itu langsung muncul di tangan Inaho. Wujudnya saat itu berbentuk sabit besar dengan bilah berwarna jingga dan gagang hitam. Kemunculannya membuat seluruh umpatan yang diserukan para jemaat langsung terhenti begitu melihatnya._

 _"_ _Jangan deathscyhte, Sleipnir!" Pemuda itu berkata sembari menyentuh gagang sabitnya, "Katana seperti milik Sir Vlad saja."_

 _Secepat kilat, android itu mengubah wujudnya menjadi katana, mirip dengan Argyre, android yang menjadi andalan Orbital Knights bernama Sir Vlad. Begitu bentuknya sudah stabil, pemuda itu menggerakkan senjatanya dan mengayunkannya pada altar yang ada di hadapan si Pastor. Sepersekian detik setelahnya, meja itu pun terbelah dan langsung meledak karena bersentuhan dengan bilah Sleipnir._

 _"_ _Dibakar…" Pemuda itu berkata sembari menyentuhkan bilah Sleipnir ke lantai, menimbulkan percikan api saat ia melakukannya. "Begitu. Jadi kalian membakarnya…"_

 _Teriakan panik langsung bergema di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Seluruh jemaat langsung berbondong-bondong berupaya melarikan diri ke pintu keluar. Melihat aksi mereka, Inaho langsung berpindah ke pintu depan dalam sekejap. Begitu tiba di sana, ia pun membuat sabetan panjang sebelum pintu keluar, yang menghasilkan ledakan, hingga membuat siapa pun tidak dapat mendekat._

 _"_ _Hentikan! Hentikan ini!"_

 _"_ _Kenapa?"_

 _"_ _Kau akan mencelakakan seluruh penduduk desa!" Salah satu jemaat berkata sembari mewaspadainya. "Kau… kau tidak boleh melakukannya."_

 _"_ _Kenapa aku tidak boleh melakukannya?" Pemuda itu menghunuskan bilah Sleipnir pada jemaat di depannya, hingga membuat tubuh jemaat itu meledak dan menimbulkan percikan darah di mana-mana. Aksinya ini membuat jeritan yang bergema di ruangan semakin keras._

 _Namun seolah tidak peduli, pemuda itu terus saja mengayunkan androidnya. Satu ayunan Sleipnir dapat menghabisi beberapa orang sekaligus, bukan hanya itu, efek ledakannya sendiri bagaikan lompatan bunga api. Terus merambat dari korban yang satu hingga korban lain dan membakar mereka hingga hangus. Hanya saja, Inaho tak menghentikan ayunan tangannya. Ia terus saja menggerakkan Sleipnir dan tidak menyadari bahwa seluruh jemaat sudah ia habisi dan menyisakan sang Pastor. Bahkan begitu menyadari hanya dirinya yang masih hidup, pria tua yang mengenakan topi runcing itu berlutut, memohon agar nyawanya diselamatkan._

 _"_ _Kalian… melakukan hal yang sama bukan?" Inaho bertanya pada pria tua itu._

 _"_ _Tapi, tapi wanita itu penyihir. Kitab mengatakan begitu."_

 _"_ _Kalau begitu, mintalah kitabmu menyelamatkanmu!"_

 _Bersama dengan itu, Inaho pun menghunuskan bilahnya pada pria tua yang tak berdaya melawannya. Setelah semuanya itu berakhir, barulah ia melepaskan genggamannya pada Sleipnir dan berlutut. Ia menundukkan kepala dan membiarkan airmatanya mengalir deras._

 _Slaine. Slaine yang dicintainya sudah pergi. Slaine… istrinya tersayang yang bahkan tidak pernah ia ingat hari ulang tahunnya. Wanita yang sudah ia sia-siakan keberadaannya selama ini. Wanita yang hanya dikurungnya di dalam sangkar bernama rumah, dan dibiarkan kesepian sendirian sementara ia bersembunyi di ruang penelitian. Wanita yang perkataannya pun tak ia dengarkan hanya karena kakaknya mengingatkannya akan hutang budinya pada sang Ratu Vers._

 _Ia takkan bisa menemuinya lagi. Ia sudah kehilangan wanita itu. Ia tidak akan bisa lagi mendengarkan permintaan wanita itu. Ia juga takkan dapat lagi mendengar suara tawa yang riang darinya. Ia juga tak dapat lagi mendengar derap langkah wanita itu saat berlari menghampirinya. Tak dapat lagi melihat wajahnya saat tertidur lelap, tak bisa lagi merasakan hangatnya genggaman tangan wanita itu ketika mereka berjalan di bawah sinar mentari. Semuanya… sudah tidak bisa lagi._

 _Kenapa…? Kenapa ia tidak melakukannya dari dulu? Kenapa ia memilih untuk mengutamakan penelitiannya dibanding wanita itu? Kenapa selama ini ia hanya menyimpannya di rumahnya tanpa memberikannya perhatian? Kenapa ia hanya menyia-nyiakan wanita itu?_

 _"_ _Slaine…" teriakannya bergema di dalam Gereja. "Slaine!"_

 _[Ctik! Ctik!]_

Suara itu menyadarkan Inaho yang tengah mengaduk adonan menggunakan _mixer_ dari lamunannya. Ia pun menatap pada gadis dengan ekspresi wajah kesal yang sedang menjentikkan jari di hadapannya itu. Bila menilai dari ekspresinya, sepertinya ia kembali berbuat salah kali ini.

"Mau mengaduk sampai kapan, Kaizuka-san? Adonannya sudah nyaris tidak ada lho!"

Mendengar ucapannya, pemuda bermanik merah itu pun menundukkan kepala dan menatap wadah yang ada di pelukannya. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia sudah menggunakan _mixer_ sampai tidak ada satu pun adonan yang tertinggal di dalam wadah tersebut. Karena itu, ia meletakkan wadahnya di atas meja dan mencabut listrik untuk _mixer_.

"Kau sakit, Kaizuka-san?" Gadis itu bertanya dengan wajah khawatir. "Tiba-tiba saja kau diam dan melamun sembari mengaduk adonan. Bagiku, itu lebih mengerikan dibanding film horor yang kau tonton sebelum ini."

"Film itu tidak nyata, Slaine." Pemuda itu kembali menjawab sembari mengambil lap untuk membersihkan adonan yang berceceran ke mana-mana. "Kau menonton acara yang tidak ada manfaatnya untukmu."

"Siapa bilang?" Gadis itu berkata lagi, "Ada manfaatnya kok! Kalau kau mencoba menguntitku lagi, aku akan memaksamu menonton episode selanjutnya dari film itu."

"Percuma saja, Slaine, aku akan tetap melakukannya."

"Kau bahkan tidak mengelak, ya?" Slaine sampai menggelengkan kepala mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. "Kau 'kan bisa saja bertanya padaku kalau kau memang ingin tahu, Kaizuka-san. Tidak perlu sampai menggunakan Tharsis untuk melaporkan semua yang kualami hari itu."

"Aku akan bertanya padamu, juga bertanya pada Tharsis," jawab pemuda itu sembari menaruh lap basahnya di atas sink.

Slaine mengikutinya dan berdiri di samping sink. "Aku boleh protes dan meminta privasiku dikembalikan?"

"Tidak."

"Sudah kuduga," jawab gadis itu sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Memangnya apa yang menarik dari mengamatiku seharian penuh, Kaizuka-san?"

"Banyak."

"Apanya?" Slaine bertanya sembari memicingkan dahi. "Aku hanya pergi ke sekolah, mengobrol dengan teman-teman, lalu pulang. Semua itu hanya akan menjadi rutinitas yang membosankan bagimu, Kaizuka-san."

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah bosan."

"Omong kosong!" Gadis itu berkata sambil bersandar pada sink sementara pemuda itu mencuci lapnya. "Berani taruhan, lama kelamaan kau pasti akan bosan dan berhenti menguntitku. Aku akan menunggu hingga saat itu tiba."

"Tidak akan, Slaine." Pemuda itu berkata. "Aku tidak pernah bosan mendengarkan laporan tentangmu."

"Ya, ya," gadis itu berkata dengan tak acuh. "Terus saja bilang begitu."

"Aku ingin tahu segala sesuatu tentangmu, Slaine," kata pemuda itu. "Karena itu, aku takkan melewatkan detail sekecil apa pun."

Slaine menggerakkan kepalanya, menatap pemuda itu sembari mengerutkan dahi. "Apa maksudmu, Kaizuka-san?"

"Aku takkan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama," ujar pemuda itu sembari menatapnya. "Jadi, biarkan aku memerhatikanmu seperti saat ini."

"H- _Hah?_ Membiarkanmu menguntitku maksudnya?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Slaine, pemuda itu kembali berkata, "Aku akan memerhatikanmu kali ini. Aku akan mendengarkan apa yang kau katakan, aku juga akan menggenggam tanganmu dan tak membiarkanmu kesepian."

" _Ng…_ kenapa tiba-tiba…"

"Kali ini…" ujar pemuda itu memotong ucapan Slaine, "berikan kesempatan padaku untuk melakukannya."

"Kaizuka-san…?"

"Kumohon."

…

 _t.b.c_

 _Thank you for reading :D_

 _Aniway, if you mind, please leave a review so I can make it better._


	23. Chapter 23

_Authors Note:_

 _ **Fujoshi desu**_ _xD ,_ _ **ZERLIN**_ _,_ _ **Rosi-san**_ _: thank you for your kind review :D_

 _ **BakaFujo**_ _: feel kamu buat angst bagus banget, sampe pengen nulis lagi untuk bagian itu. T_T pastinya sedih banget_

 _ **Hikari-chan**_ _: LOL, kadang ane juga ngebayangin kalo jadi Slaine kayak apa, tapi terus terang ane takut kalo jadi Slaine, ngeri ngebayangin masa lalunya T_T_

 _Jadi pengen tau, imaji liar Hikari-chan ke Bang Naho tuh kayak apa sih :P_

 _Flashbacknya… mesti dari pihak Slaine sepertinya, nggak bisa dari pihak Bang Naho, soalnya pas kejadiannya sendiri kan Bang Naho lagi di Vers. Jadi.. moga-moga mulai kebuka ya ingatannya Slaine :P_

 _Aniway, semoga sukses acara organisasinya dan semanget untuk melanjutkan hidup yang susah ini, uda mau tahun baru nih, semoga ke depannya hidup yang susah jadi lebih baik ya :P_

 _Aniway_ _ **Fujoshi-desu**_ _: seperti janji saya sebelumnya, kali ini pun ada flashback XD enjoy!_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _: thank you for reading this fanfic. I hope you also enjoy this chapter ; )_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aldnoah Zero** not mine

 **Obsession** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gender Bender, Fem!Slaine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy !_**

 **Chapter 23: Childhood Friend**

"1499… 1499…"

Pemuda dengan rambut ikal dan manik sewarna hazelnut itu tengah sibuk memandangi monitornya. Ia menelusuri data yang memuat daftar penduduk Vers yang pergi ke Bumi ataupun kembali dari Bumi. Berhubung ada banyak nama yang terdaftar, ia pun memilahnya berdasarkan kota tujuan mereka dan periode tinggal untuk mempersempit daftarnya.

Beberapa nama muncul, namun tak terlihat satu pun yang cocok. Ia pun menaruh satu tangannya di meja dan menopang dagunya. Pemuda itu memandangi layar monitor sembari menghela napas. " Tidak ada yang cocok, ya? Yang bermigrasi ke Eropa memang banyak, tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang berhubungan dengan si penyihir."

Ia menyentuh layar monitornya, memisahkan nama-nama yang akan memunculkan profil orang tersebut. Satu persatu ia buka profilnya, dan ia baca satu persatu riwayat hidup mereka sebelum pindah ke Bumi. Kebanyakan dari mereka tawanan, sehingga ia mengeluarkan nama-nama tersebut dari daftarnya. Ia hanya mengumpulkan nama yang bukan tawanan atau kalaupun tawanan, ia mendapatkan grasi sehingga dapat kembali ke Vers.

Hal ini dikarenakan rumor yang menyebut bahwa Slaine adalah penyihir yang memperdaya Count Kaizuka berasal dari Vers. Tak mungkin seorang tawanan yang terus menerus ada di Bumi dan tak kembali dapat menyebarluaskan rumor seperti itu. Hanya seorang imigran yang kembali dari Bumi yang mungkin melakukannya. Namun daftar imigran yang kembali juga tidak banyak datanya.

"Count Kaizuka pergi ke Bumi pada tahun 1497, kembali ke Vers pada tahun 1498, lalu pergi ke Bumi lagi tahun 1499 dan tak kembali lagi." Pemuda itu membaca histori kepergian pemuda itu. "Berarti, yang harus kucari adalah orang-orang Vers yang berada pada tahun itu dan setelah tahun 1499 kembali dari Bumi ke Vers. Orang-orang tersebutlah yang mungkin menyebarkan rumor bahwa Count Kaizuka diguna-guna si penyihir."

Ia mengetikkan sesuatu pada keyboard untuk memperkecil daftarnya lagi. Saat ia sudah menemukan beberapa nama, seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan tempatnya bekerja. Kehadirannya membuat pintu mengayun terbuka dan membuat Mazurek memutar kursi. Tidak biasanya pelayannya masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Sedang sibuk?"

Mazurek terkejut begitu menemukan sang Ratu di ambang pintu alih-alih pelayannya. Tergesa-gesa, ia bangkit dari tempat duduk untuk menghampiri dan membungkuk pada wanita itu. Ia pun berkata, "Salam, Queen Asseylum."

Asseylum menggerakkan tangannya sebagai isyarat bahwa sang Orbital Knights boleh bangkit berdiri. Begitu pemuda itu menangkap sinyalnya dan mengangkat tubuh, sang Ratu baru melenggang melewatinya. Ia berjalan perlahan, mendekat pada meja tempat dokumen-dokumen bertumpuk dan menatap monitor yang ada di ruang kerja tersebut. Alisnya terangkat saat melihat bahwa pemuda itu tengah membuka data migrasi bangsa Vers ke Bumi.

"Untuk apa semua ini, Mazurek?" Ratu bertanya sembari mengambil sebuah dokumen dan membacanya.

"A-ah ya, aku… sedang mengecek sesuatu." Mazurek menjawab sembari mendekat pada sang Ratu. " Aku sedang meneliti seberapa populer Bumi di mata orang Vers."

Mendengar topik penelitian pemuda itu, sang Ratu pun tertawa. "Lalu, bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Itulah yang sedang kuteliti." Pemuda itu menjawab sembari tersenyum. "Aku belum dapat menyimpulkan hasilnya."

Ratu hanya mengangguk mendengar jawabannya. "Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk mengambil topik penelitian itu Mazurek? Apa hasilnya akan berguna bagi kita?"

"O-oh," Mazurek tergagap sedikit karena belum mempersiapkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan semacam itu. Ia meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepala dan berkata, "Ini hanya untuk referensiku saja, Ratu. Kau tahu 'kan, orang tuaku memberi nama Mazurek, nama tari-tarian yang ada di Bumi? Kupikir, orang tuaku pasti sangat menyukai tempat itu berhubung mereka memberiku nama yang berasal dari sana."

"Karena itu kau menyelidiki Bumi?" Ratu menebak setelah mendengar penjelasannya.

Pemuda berambut ikal itu menganggukkan kepala, "Benar, Ratu."

Sang Ratu menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia pun berjalan berkeliling ruang kerja pemuda itu sebelum akhirnya duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di sana. Wanita itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa dan berkata, "Kupikir kau juga dipengaruhi oleh si penyihir."

"Maaf?"

Asseylum menggerakkan tangannya, meminta pemuda itu mendekat. Isyarat itu pun ditanggapi oleh Mazurek yang melangkahkan kaki mendekat. Begitu ia sudah berdiri di samping sang Ratu, wanita itu memintanya duduk sehingga mereka dapat berhadapan saat berbincang.

"Si penyihir," ujar sang ratu, "kupikir kau sudah terpengaruh olehnya dan terobsesi seperti Count Kaizuka."

"Ah…"

"Laporan hasil kunjunganmu ke Bumi mengatakan bahwa androidmu dihancurkan oleh si penyihir dengan androidnya, namun kau juga menuliskan bahwa gadis itu bukanlah penyihir, berbeda dengan pernyataan Orbital Knights yang lain."

"Kita sudah pernah membicarakannya, Ratu," Mazurek berkata. "Sudah kukatakan bahwa Count Kaizuka-lah yang terobsesi pada gadis itu. Justru gadis itu bahkan tidak memintanya. Dari cerita Count Kaizuka, dirinyalah yang menunggu wanita itu selama lima ratus tahun."

"Benar, kau sudah mengatakannya," Ratu kembali menganggukkan kepala mendengar perkataannya. "Tapi tidakkah kau curiga? Apakah mungkin ada seseorang yang mau menunggu selama lima ratus tahun?"

"Itu…"

"Kurasa benar kata mereka, Inaho-san mungkin diguna-guna oleh wanita itu."

"Itu tidak benar, Ratu!" Mazurek langsung memrotes ucapan wanita berambut kuning keemasan itu. "Si penyihir, tidak, maksudku gadis yang selama ini kita sebut penyihir itu hanya manusia biasa. Ia bahkan tidak punya ingatan lima ratus tahun yang lalu. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa dirinyalah wanita yang selama ini ditunggu oleh Count Kaizuka. Justru Count Kaizuka yang selama ini yang menunggu dan mengejarnya hingga hampir putus asa."

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini Ratu menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak mungkin, Mazurek. Inaho-san adalah orang paling mengandalkan logika dan realistis. Ia tidak mungkin menunggu dan mengejar seorang gadis apabila tak ada keuntungan buatnya."

Pemuda itu tertegun sejenak mendengar perkataan sang Ratu. Memang benar, seperti katanya, Count Kaizuka adalah orang paling praktis yang pernah ia temui. Pemuda itu hanya menilai orang berdasarkan kegunaan orang itu baginya. Lalu… apa kegunaan Slaine? Kenapa pemuda itu mencarinya selama lima ratus tahun dan mempertahankannya sekalipun gadis itu tak punya ingatan?

"Tapi…itu yang terjadi, Ratu." Mazurek berkata dengan suara pelan. "Count Kaizuka bahkan berdebat dengan si penyihir, mereka bertengkar dan yang terlihat terluka adalah Count."

"Aku sudah mengenalnya selama lima ratus tahun lebih, kupikir aku memahaminya lebih daripada orang lain, " ujar sang Ratu.

Mazurek tidak menjawab, ia hanya menunduk sembari menyusun fakta-fakta yang ia lihat sewaktu berada di Bumi. Ia masih ingat cara pemuda itu menatap si gadis berambut perak, masih ingat caranya berbicara pada gadis itu dan bagaimana pemuda itu menjadi sangat lembut di dekatnya, masih lekat dalam ingatan Mazurek. Makanya, walaupun terkesan meremehkan, ia sendiri menyangsikan perkataan sang Ratu.

"Bahkan kupikir, ia akan menjadi pendampingku, seperti dugaan para Orbital Knight" Ratu berkata sembari menyunggingkan senyum yang sedikit sedih. "Kupikir selama ini, akulah satu-satunya wanita tanpa hubungan darah yang paling dekat dengannya."

Ah, ya. Sang Ratu benar. Dulu, Mazurek pernah mendengar bahwa sang Ratu dan Inaho-san memiliki hubungan istimewa. Menurut para Orbital Knights, kelak, pemuda itulah yang akan memimpin mereka, di sisi sang Ratu. Pemuda yang telah membuktikan dirinya di era peperangan lima ratus tahun yang lalu. Pemuda yang mendapatkan gelar sebagai pahlawan besar hingga membuatnya layak berada di posisi yang paling tinggi, sejajar dengan sang Ratu.

"Ya, dulu juga kupikir Count Kaizuka memang layak untuk bersanding denganmu Ratu." Mazurek mengungkapkan persetujuannya.

"Sekarang tidak?"

"Bukannya tidak, tapi…"Pemuda itu menggerakkan kepalanya sembari menyentuhkan tangan pada lehernya, "Bila pemuda itu sampai menolak permintaan Anda untuk kembali ke Vers, bukankah itu artinya Count Kaizuka tidak seperti yang kita semua pikirkan?"

"Maksudmu?" Ratu kembali bertanya dengan kerutan di dahinya.

"Maksudku, Count Kaizuka mungkin tidak melihat Anda sebagai teman hidup yang akan mendampinginya selamanya." Mazurek mencoba menjelaskan. "Ia menganggap Anda sebagai seorang Ratu, sekaligus teman masa kecilnya. Sementara orang yang sungguh-sungguh diharapkan untuk menjadi teman hidupnya adalah orang yang berada di Bumi itu."

"Justru itu, Mazurek, ia diguna-guna oleh penyihir itu."

"Hal itu, aku sendiri tidak yakin, Ratu." Mazurek kembali berkata, kali ini ia menatap sang Ratu, "Mungkin Anda harus melihat sendiri ekspresi Count Kaizuka, kurasa, Count Kaizuka yang sekarang lebih terlihat manusiawi dibanding ketika ia berada di Vers."

"Apa yang membuatmu berkata begitu, Mazurek?"

"Dulu, bagiku Count Kaizuka termasuk orang yang sulit didekati dan antisosial, seperti kata Ratu, ia orang yang melihat seseorang berdasarkan fungsinya dan ia juga sangat realistis," jelas Mazurek sembari menatap wanita di sampingnya, "tapi hanya di depan gadis itu, ekspresinya berbeda.

"Mungkin ia masih sama antisosial, masih sulit didekati dan tertutup, tapi hanya pada gadis itu seorang sikapnya melembut." Mazurek kembali berkata, kali ini pandangan matanya menerawang. "Caranya mengulurkan tangan pada gadis itu, caranya berbicara, caranya menyentuh gadis itu semuanya berbeda dari Count Kaizuka yang kukenal."

Ratu mendengarkan hampir tanpa berkedip. "Jadi, kau mau bilang bahwa Count Kaizuka memang diguna-guna?"

"Tidak! Tidak, bukan itu maksudku." Mazurek menggerakkan kedua tangannya bersamaan dan berkata, "Yang ingin kukatakan, sikapnya sama seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, bukan diguna-guna juga bukan obsesi. Itu hanya pemuda yang jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis."

"Itu… tidak mungkin, Mazurek."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena, Inaho-san yang kutahu tidak seperti itu."

"Tapi, bukankah seseorang bisa berubah? Tak terkecuali Inaho-san?" Mazurek kembali bertanya. "Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa Inaho-san seorang yang tidak mungkin berubah?"

Ratu tidak menjawab kali ini. Wanita itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum misterius sebelum bangkit berdiri dari sofa yang ditempatinya. Melihat wanita itu sudah bangkit berdiri, Mazurek pun ikut beranjak dari sofa, mengikutnya.

"Mendengar ceritamu, aku jadi ingin bertemu langsung dengan si penyihir. Menemui teman hidup Inaho-san, seperti yang kau katakan padaku."

Mazurek menoleh pada sang Ratu. "Anda ingin pergi ke Bumi?"

Wanita itu hanya menggerakkan kepala dan tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya bercanda, Mazurek."

…

"Yang benar saja, kenapa aku juga harus ikut di acara _talkshow_?" Slaine menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan acara yang akan kalian langsungkan. Jangan libatkan aku dalam hal ini!"

"Masalahnya," pria yang mengenakan setelan jas khas karyawan kantoran itu berkata sembari memijat-mijat dahi, "Kaizuka-sensei tidak mau hadir di acara itu apabila kau tidak ikut."

"Tapi aku tidak ada hubungannya!" Slaine bersikeras.

"Katakan itu padanya!" Pria yang tampak lelah itu menunjuk pemuda di samping Slaine yang duduk dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. "Aku sudah membujuknya berulang kali untuk ikut _talkshow_ dan dia bilang, kalau aku mau mengajakmu maka ia bersedia menghadiri."

Tidak punya pilihan, Slaine pun menoleh pada pemuda bermanik satu yang duduk di sampingnya. Pemuda itu duduk dengan merentangkan tangannya di sandaran sofa dan begitu Slaine menoleh ke arahnya, ia pun membalasnya dengan mengangkat alis. "Kaizuka-san, apa perlunya aku ikut dalam acaramu?"

"Tidak ada orang di rumah nanti, Slaine," pemuda itu menjawab sembari menoleh padanya. "Kau akan kesepian kalau ditinggal di rumah seharian penuh."

"Alasan macam apa itu? Memangnya aku anak kecil?" Slaine balas bertanya. "Acara _talkshow_ nya 'kan membahas novelmu. Aku tidak pernah membaca novelmu lho! Aku ini orang awam yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Tidak ada gunanya juga membawaku ke acara _talkshow_ mu."

"Itu juga sudah kukatakan padanya," ucap sang editor sembari menunjuk Slaine. "Ia tidak mau dengar!"

"Kaizuka-san!"

"Kalau begitu, apa sebaiknya aku tidak datang?"

Sang editor langsung bangkit dari sofa dan mendekat pada Slaine sembari bersujud. "Slaine, kumohon datanglah, Slaine! Selama acara berlangsung, kau bisa bersantai di hotel dan tidak perlu memusingkan soal _talkshow_ nya. Aku akan menyediakan kue-kue manis yang bisa kau santap selama menunggu di hotel juga berbagai macam film yang kau sukai akan kusediakan di sana sehingga kau tidak akan bosan."

"Kenapa jadi…"

"Acara _talkshow_ nya diadakan di hotel bintang lima terkenal lho! Di sana pastry-pastrynya terkenal enak. Kau suka makanan manis 'kan? Kujamin kau tidak akan rugi mencicipi pastry di sana!" Editor itu berkata sembari mengacungkan jempol. "Kumohon, Slaine! Ikutlah bersama kami."

"Lalu apa bedanya aku menunggu di rumah dan menunggu di hotel? Bukankah aku menunggu-menunggu juga?"

"Kalau begitu, kau juga ikut acaranya."

"Tidak!" Slaine menolak langsung, sementara si Editor tampak mempertimbangkan. "Calm-san! Tolong ingatkan Kaizuka-san agar tidak meminta yang aneh-aneh!"

"Sudah kucoba, Slaine," ujar editor itu, "tapi ia tidak mau dengar!"

"Kaizuka-san!" Slaine akhirnya beralih lagi pada pemuda di sampingnya. "Aku tidak mau menunggu di hotel. Biarkan aku menunggu di rumah dengan tenang. Bukankah Tharsis bersamaku?"

"Acara itu berlangsung di luar kota," kata pemuda itu, "aku tak mungkin pulang hari itu. Akan lebih aman kalau kau tetap ikut bersamaku."

"Tapi Tharsis 'kan menjagaku selama dua puluh empat jam?"

"Android satu itu perlu perbaikan, dan dia juga terkadang membantah perintahku," Inaho berkata pada gadis itu. "Program apa yang kau instal padanya? Setiap kali aku berhasil menyetting programnya, ia akan menubrukku dan bergumam _'High Five'_."

"Oh ya?" Kedua manik sebiru lautan itu berbinar saat mendengarnya. "Tharsis melakukannya? Aku harus memujinya kalau begitu. Anak pintar."

"Jadi memang kau yang menginstal program baru padanya?"

"Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa ia harus mengangkat kedua tangannya dan melakukan _high five_ setiap kali ia mendeteksi keberhasilan," kata Slaine sembari memberikan tanda peace pada pemuda itu. "Manis sekali 'kan?"

"Perintah yang tak ada gunanya," kata pemuda itu sembari menggelengkan kepala. "Akan kuhapus besok."

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya!" Slaine langsung mengancam dengan mencengkeram kaus yang dikenakan si pemuda. "Aku lebih suka Tharsis seperti itu."

"Program itu hanya membuang-buang kapasitas Tharsis," ujar si pemuda yang melepaskan pegangan tangan Slaine dari kausnya. Alih-alih menjauhkannya, pemuda itu malah mengalungkan tangan Slaine ke lehernya dan berkata, "Kau lebih memilih program itu dibanding program _flying mode_ Tharsis?"

" _Flying mode_?" tanya gadis itu sembari menggerakkan kepalanya, kedua bola matanya berbinar saat mendengar perkataan pemuda di sampingnya, "bagaimana cara kerjanya?"

"Cara kerjanya…"

Sebelum pemuda yang hanya memiliki satu manik merah itu melanjutkan ucapannya, sang editor memotongnya dengan berdehem-dehem meminta perhatian. Aksinya itu membuat dua orang di hadapannya menoleh padanya. Yang satu tak berekspresi seperti biasa, sementara yang satu lagi sedikit keheranan.

"Kalian bisa mendiskusikannya lain waktu 'kan?"Pria di hadapan keduanya berkata, "sekarang ini kita sedang membicarakan soal _talkshow_. Apa kita bisa kembali ke topik semula?"

Gadis berambut perak kembali menggerakkan kepala dan menatap pada pemuda di sampingnya. "Kau benar-benar ingin ikut acara itu, Kaizuka-san?"

"Tidak." Pemuda itu menjawab sekenanya. "Aku tidak berminat."

"Kalau begitu…"

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" Sang editor langsung memotong ucapan Slaine sebelum ia memutuskan. "Kau pasti tidak akan menyesalinya, Slaine. Kalian berdua 'kan jarang sekali bepergian, bukankah ini kesempatan bagus buat kalian menikmati wisata ke tempat lain?"

Si gadis berambut perak itu mengerutkan dahi, sementara pemuda di sampingnya tetap mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya hingga tak terbaca emosinya. Gadis itu menoleh pada pemuda di sampingnya dan berkata, "Kau mau wisata, Kaizuka-san?"

Pemuda itu menoleh pada si gadis, "Tidak juga."

"Tuh!" Slaine menunjuk pemuda di sampingnya. "Kaizuka-san sepertinya tidak berminat pada acara seperti itu."

"Ayolah!" ujar editornya setengah memaksa, " _Talkshow_ ini penting untukmu, terutama karena novelmu akan segera dibuatkan filmnya. Fansmu itu banyak dan kami membutuhkan _talkshow_ ini untuk menjalin hubungan baik dengan mereka."

"Kau yang ingin menjalin hubungan baik dengan mereka," jawab pemuda itu sembari melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Aku tidak."

Pria di hadapannya menaruh satu tangannya di dahi. "Oke! Akulah yang membutuhkan mereka, jadi kau mau membantu atau tidak?"

"Tidak."

Sang editor bangkit berdiri seolah hendak menghajar pemuda itu, tapi pada akhirnya pria itu memilih untuk mengalah dan menarik napas. Ia mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya pada Slaine dan berkata, "Kau mau membujuk orang keras kepala ini, Slaine?"

"Ng, kupikir kalau Kaizuka-san tidak mau…"

"Selama ini… kalian belum pernah pergi wisata berdua, bukan?" Si editor langsung memotong ucapan Slaine sebelum gadis itu menyelesaikannya. "Kupikir, ini kesempatan bagi kalian untuk pergi wisata berdua. Tidakkah kau ingin merasakan pergi wisata seperti pasangan-pasangan lain?"

Slaine menggerakkan kepalanya, "Bukankah… ini _talkshow_?"

"Memang," ucap si editor sembari menganggukkan kepala, "tapi kalau kau mau, aku bisa meminta pada bagian akomodasi untuk menyiapkan hotel lain dan paket perjalanan wisata. Kau bisa menginap di sebuah hotel bergaya Jepang dengan pemandian air panas di sana. Bagaimana? Kau tertarik?"

"Aku tidak…."

"Pemandian air panasnya berupa pemandian terbuka dengan latar belakang alam lho!"

"Tidak!" Kali ini pemuda yang bermanik merah yang menjawab. "Kita tidak akan menginap di sana."

"Atau kalau kau tidak suka pemandian bernuansa alam, bagaimana dengan ski? Di sana juga ada tempat ski dan kami bisa menyewakan sebuah cottage untuk kalian." Editornya masih mencoba membujuk. "Bukankah kau sangat suka kegiatan _outdoor_ , Slaine?"

"Kaizuka-san…"

"Tidak, Slaine."

"Kau bilang kau mau pergi kalau aku ikut," ujar Slaine sembari menatap pemuda itu. "Kenapa sekarang kau malah melanggar janjimu?"

"Ski berbahaya buatmu," jawab pemuda itu. "Kau bisa jatuh atau tertimbun dan mati beku nantinya. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi."

"Tidak mungkin!" Slaine bersikeras sembari memegangi lengan pemuda itu sekarang. "Ayolah, Kaizuka-san! Aku mau bermain ski. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku meluncur bersama Tou-chan. Terakhir kali kami pergi sewaktu usiaku sebelas tahun. Sekarang sudah beberapa tahun berlalu dan aku tidak sempat lagi bermain ski."

"Pokoknya…"

"Kaizuka-san…."

"Tidak…"

"Ayolah..." Slaine menatap pemuda di sampingnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Aku mau bermain ski, ya? Ya? Ya?"

Pemuda itu diam dan memandangi si gadis yang menatapnya dengan pupil membesar penuh harap. Melihatnya, ia pun tak tega menghancurkan impiannya karena kekhawatiran tak beralasan. Seperti biasa, akhirnya pemuda itu hanya dapat menghela napas dan mengalah.

"Kau mudah dipancing, ya?" Pemuda itu berkata pada Slaine.

"Oh ya?" Slaine hanya menyunggingkan cengiran pada pemuda itu. "Aku tak paham maksudmu, Kaizuka-sensei. Apa itu berarti kita akan pergi _talkshow_ dan main ski setelahnya?"

"Kalau kau hanya ingin main ski, tidak perlu _talkshow_ juga bisa'kan?"

"Tidak!Tidak!" Si editor langsung menginterupsi mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. "Kau tidak bisa main ski kalau tidak ikut _talkshow_. Masalahnya di bulan Januari cottagenya akan penuh dan untungnya perusahaan kami memang sudah membeli satu cottage tak terpakai sehingga kau bisa menggunakannya. Kalau kau merencanakan sendiri, kujamin kau takkan bisa berski dengan nyaman."

"Tuh," ujar Slaine sembari menggerakkan kepalanya pada Calm dan kembali lagi pada Inaho. "Calm-san bilang itu tidak mungkin. Sepertinya kau tidak punya pilihan lain selain ikut _talkshow_ , Kaizuka-san."

Pemuda bermanik merah itu menatap Slaine, memikirkan sejenak perkataannya. "Kalau begitu, kau juga ikut _talkshow_ nya."

"Hah?" Slaine mengeraskan suaranya. "Kan sudah kukatakan, aku ini tidak tahu apa-apa soal novelmu."

"Kau bisa membacanya mulai sekarang," tukas pemuda itu. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang ingin main ski? Kenapa hanya aku yang menghadiri _talkshow_ sementara kau bersenang-senang di hotel?"

"Tapi, tapi kau 'kan penulisnya."

"Dan kau kekasih si penulis," lanjut pemuda itu. "Kau tidak merasa bertanggung jawab sudah menjerumuskanku dalam acara tersebut?"

"Tapi, tapi itu ..."

"Kalau begitu, apa sebaiknya kita tidak pergi?" Pemuda itu bertanya sembari menggerakkan kepalanya pada Slaine. "Bagiku tidak masalah."

Alis si gadis berambut perak langsung menukik tajam. Serta merta, gadis itu langsung bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kamar pemuda itu dengan langkah yang sengaja dihentakkan kuat-kuat ke lantai. Melihat sikapnya, dua laki-laki di ruang keluarga mengira ia akan merajuk seharian. Namun gadis itu berkata, "Apa judul novelmu? Di kamarmu pasti ada 'kan?"

"Di dalam laci meja kedua." Inaho menjawab sementara gadis itu berlalu, masuk ke kamarnya. Begitu gadis itu tak terlihat lagi, pemuda itu pun menatap pada editornya dan berkata, "Boleh juga upayamu menggunakan anak itu."

Pria di hadapannya mengangkat bahu, "Kau hanya menuruti anak itu, aku pun tidak punya pilihan lain selain melakukannya."

Inaho mendecak, kekesalannya jelas terlihat. "Pastikan keamanan saat _talkshow_ berfungsi maksimal. Kalau sampai kutemukan dia terluka oleh salah satu fans…"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," jawab pria itu. "Keamanan, cctv, akan kupastikan semuanya berjalan dengan baik untuk melindungi gadis itu."

Kaizuka Inaho menghela napas mendengar ucapan editornya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengecek kebenarannya sebelum acara berlangsung nanti. Untuk sekarang ini, ia akan menanyakan hal-hal lain seperti, "Kapan acaranya diadakan?"

"Pertengahan januari." Calm menyahut sembari meminum teh nya yang diletakkan di atas meja. "Apa aku belum pernah bilang?"

Inaho kembali menghela napas dan tak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia membiarkan Calm menyeruput teh yang telah Slaine sediakan sebelumnya, sementara pandangannya tertuju pada ruang di samping kamar Slaine. Seharusnya mencari buku itu tidak lama karena Inaho sudah mengatakan dengan jelas di mana posisisnya. Hanya saja, gadis itu tetap tak tampak batang hidungnya. Apa jangan-jangan gadis itu malah asyik membaca dan berguling-guling di ranjangnya sekarang?

Menyadari bahwa hal itu mungkin saja dilakukan Slaine, ia pun beranjak dari sofa dan bergerak menuju ke kamarnya. Ditinggalnya si editor yang telah terbiasa menjadikan rumahnya seperti rumah sendiri itu, sementara ia masuk ke kamar. Pintunya tak ditutup, sehingga ia dapat leluasa melewati ambang pintu dan mengarahkan kepalanya pada meja kerja yang berseberangan dengan ranjang. Begitu melihat si gadis berambut perak, kakinya pun melangkah mendekat dan langsung memanggilnya.

"Slaine."

Gadis berambut perak yang dipanggilnya itu tidak bergerak. Ia terus berlutut di depan mejanya seolah tidak mendengar namanya dipanggil. Tidak biasanya gadis itu hanya diam mendengar suara Inaho. Apa gadis itu sedang fokus membaca?

Inaho melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada gadis yang berada di depan meja itu. Mengikuti si gadis, ia pun ikut menekuk kedua kakinya. Hanya saja, melihat gadis itu tetap bergeming, ia pun memutuskan untuk turut mengikuti arah pandang gadis itu. Ia menoleh ke balik punggung gadis itu dan memerhatikan apa yang tengah diamati oleh Slaine hingga kehadirannya diabaikan.

"Sl…"

Ucapan Inaho terhenti begitu melihat benda yang dipegang oleh gadis itu. Ia tertegun sejenak saat melihat benda yang selama ratusan tahun tersimpan di dalam kotak itu kini terbuka dan berada di tangan gadis itu. Melihatnya, membuatnya bertanya-tanya, apa gerangan yang ada di pikiran gadis itu saat memegang benda yang mempertemukan keduanya lima ratus tahun yang lalu?

Gadis itu sendiri terus menatap benda berupa bandul perak dengan rantai besi di tangannya. Pada tutup bandulnya, terdapat simbol silang dengan lingkaran pada keempat tempat kosong di bagian silangnya. Tanda silangnya sendiri berwarna biru mengkilap dan di sekelilingnya sejumlah ukiran ditorehkan pada bandul tersebut.

"Kaizuka-san…"

Si pemuda bermanik merah menoleh pada gadis yang masih memegangi kalungnya itu. "Ya, Slaine?"

"Benda ini…," gadis itu berkata, "milikmu?"

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala, "Bukan."

"Bukan?" Slaine sedikit terkejut saat mendengarnya. "Kenapa… bisa ada padamu?"

"Aku… belum mengembalikannya," jawab pemuda itu dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari Slaine. "Apa ada sesuatu pada kalung tersebut, Slaine?"

Slaine menggenggam rantainya dan mengangkat kalung berbandul perak tersebut. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya sejenak saat tengah mengamati rantai tersebut dan berkata, "Entahlah. Entahlah, Kaizuka-san."

"Sebaiknya kau letakkan lagi di tempatnya, Slaine," ujar Inaho sembari menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh tangan Slaine dan menarik kalung tersebut.

"T-!"

Slaine tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya. Tiba-tiba saja sekelebat bayangan muncul di dalam ingatannya saat kalung itu direbut darinya. Penglihatan itu membuatnya memicingkan mata dan memegangi kepalanya yang nyeri. Lama kelamaan, ia mulai mendengar suara yang familiar di kepalanya.

 _"_ _Koumori…"_

'Kaizuka-san kah yang bicara?'batinnya dan menatap pemuda di dekatnya itu. Namun pemuda yang ditatap tengah menyimpan kembali kalung tersebut ke dalam kotak dan mengunci lacinya. Ia bahkan tidak menaruh perhatian pada Slaine sekarang.

 _"_ _Kemarilah, Koumori!"_

Suara itu lagi. Slaine memegangi kepalanya yang semakin nyeri seiring dengan kata-kata yang ia dengar dengan jelas. Ia yakin suara itu sama dengan suara Kaizuka-san, walaupun ia tak ingat kapan Kaizuka-san pernah memanggilnya Koumori.

 _"_ _Koumori…"_

Tangan Slaine memegangi erat-erat kepalanya. Gadis itu pun menunduk, hampir mencium lutut akibat nyeri yang dirasakan pada kepalanya. Semakin ia berusaha mencengkeram kepala untuk meredakan suara-suara itu, semakin jelas suara itu terdengar. Bahkan semakin lama, suara-suara itu mulai merenggut kesadarannya dan membuat pandangannya memudar.

Hal terakhir yang ia ingat sebelum kegelapan menyelimutinya adalah sosok Kaizuka-san yang tergesa-gesa menghampirinya dengan wajah kalut. Ia mematri baik-baik ekspresi itu dalam ingatannya dan menguncinya. Untuk sekarang, ia rasa, ia akan baik-baik saja.

 _"_ _Kau bilang kalung ini milikmu," ujar Slaine sembari menunjukkan kalung yang berada di genggaman tangannya. "Tapi setahuku ini milik Tuan Marylcian. Walaupun kau memang benar, inisial yang berada di balik bandulnya bukanlah inisial Tuan Marylcian."_

 _"_ _Kalung itu bukan miliknya, Koumori," jawab pemuda bermanik merah sembari menarik kalung berbandul biru itu dari tangan Slaine. "Ia juga mengambilnya dari orang lain. Seseorang yang dengan ceroboh menjatuhkan kalung itu hingga menyebabkan masalah sebesar ini."_

 _"_ _Apakah kau pernah bekerja pada Tuan Marylcian atau mengenalnya secara dekat?"_

 _"_ _Tidak," jawab pemuda itu, "baru sekali ini aku melihat orang itu. Tidak pernah sebelumnya."_

 _Slaine mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar perkataannya. Awalnya, gadis berambut perak itu tentu saja tidak percaya pada ucapan si pemuda bermanik merah yang mengatakan bahwa kalung ini adalah miliknya. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu dan kekeraskepalaan pemuda itu, dengan terpaksa ia mengakui bahwa pemuda itu memang pemilik aslinya. Terutama setelah beberapa pembuktian yang melibatkan gambar dan teknologi tingkat tinggi yang dilakukan pemuda itu. Mau tidak mau, gadis itu akhirnya percaya bahwa kalung tersebut bukan milik Marylcian, seperti dugaannya._

 _"_ _Jadi…," ujar Slaine sembari mendekat pada pemuda yang asyik mengutak-atik kalung yang dikembalikan oleh Slaine. "Kalung ini milikmu, hei Orange?"_

 _Pemuda bermanik merah yang dipanggilnya Orange itu mengangkat kepalanya, lalu ia berkata, "Bukan persis milikku, aku hanya akan mengembalikannya pada pemilik sebenarnya."_

 _"_ _Siapa pemilik sebenarnya?"_

 _"_ _Temanku,"jawab pemuda itu sembari membuka penutup berwarna perak, tempat simbol silang berwarna biru itu ditorehkan. Pada bagian dalam penutupnya terdapat inisial yang jelas sekali tertera di sana, menunjukan siapa pemilik aslinya. A.v.A. "Seseorang yang sangat berarti di negara asalku."_

 _"_ _Oh?" Slaine mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya, mengamati saat pemuda itu membuka penutup bandul dan bekerja dengan efisien. "Apa dia kekasihmu? Tapi… kau bilang ia temanmu."_

 _"_ _Dia teman masa kecilku," jawab pemuda itu sembari menutup kembali bandulnya dan menyerahkannya pada android berwarna jingga yang membuatnya mendapatkan julukan 'Orange' dari Slaine. "Seorang gadis yang pernah menyelamatkan nyawaku dan kakakku."_

 _"_ _Tidak lebih?"_

 _Pemuda itu mengangkat kepala dan menatap gadis bermanik sebiru lautan yang duduk di sampingnya. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"_

 _"_ _Aku hanya ingin tahu saja, " jawab gadis itu sembari mengangkat bahu. "Kalau memang gadis itu tidak lebih dari orang yang pernah menyelamatkan nyawamu, kenapa kau begitu bersusah payah untuk menemukan kalungnya?"_

 _"_ _Kakakku yang ceroboh menghilangkannya," pemuda itu menjawab sembari bangkit berdiri, diikuti oleh Slaine. "Kalung itu penting baginya sebagai perwakilan untuk negaraku."_

 _"_ _Kalau begitu, tidakkah kau seharusnya segera mengembalikannya?" Slaine kembali bertanya, sementara langkah kakinya mengikuti pemuda itu, menyusuri ilalang-ilalang tinggi yang selalu berada di sekeliling mereka setiap kali mereka bertemu. "Tanpa benda itu kakakmu tidak bisa jadi perwakilan bukan?"_

 _"_ _Kurasa kalung itu sudah digantikan dengan benda lain," jawab pemuda itu sembari mengangkat bahu. "Kalau ia menganggapnya penting, ia pasti sudah mengutus pasukan dalam skala besar untuk mencarinya."_

 _Gadis itu mengangguk dan berhenti berjalan tiba-tiba. Sikapnya otomatis membuat si pemuda bermanik merah ikut berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Begitu dilihatnya gadis itu berada cukup jauh darinya, ia pun berkata, "Koumori?"_

 _Manik sebiru lautan itu menatap lurus pada pemuda bermanik merah di hadapannya, "Apakah… apakah kau bisa memberikan kalung itu padaku?"_

 _Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahi mendengar ucapannya. Berhubung suara gadis itu terlalu pelan, ia pun tak bisa mendengarnya dengan baik. Karena itu ia berkata, "Kau bilang sesuatu?"_

 _Menyadari bahwa pemuda itu tidak mendengar gumamannya, Slaine pun buru-buru menggelengkan kepala. Ia kembali berjalan mendekat pada pemuda itu dan tiba-tiba berkata, "Tidak, aku hanya menduga-duga seperti apa teman yang pernah menyelamatkan nyawamu itu."_

 _Perkataan Slaine membuat si pemuda bermanik merah menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit. "Ia orang yang punya posisi penting di negaraku."_

 _"_ _Oh ya? Siapa? Ratu? Raja?"_

 _"_ _Seorang Ratu," jawab pemuda itu sembari mengangguk, "Namanya Ratu Asseylum vers Allusia, inisial A.v.A yang tertera pada kalung itu adalah inisial namanya."_

 _Slaine menganggukkan kepala saat mendengar keterangan tersebut. "Kalau temanmu itu seorang Ratu, pasti kau punya kedudukan yang cukup tinggi di negaramu ya, Orange?"_

 _"_ _Tidak, selama ini aku hanya menganggur."_

 _"_ _Kok bisa?"_

 _"_ _Sejak masa pemerintahannya, negeri kami cukup damai," jawab pemuda itu sembari menerawang. "Berkat kepemimpinannya, kami berhasil menghindari intrik-intrik yang merugikan negara kami, sehingga penduduk kami pun tidak perlu berperang."_

 _"_ _Kedengarannya dia Ratu yang baik," ujar Slaine sembari berjalan mendampingi pemuda itu. "Apa dia juga cantik?"_

 _"_ _Para Orbital Knightsnya mengatakan seperti itu," jawab pemuda itu._

 _"_ _Menurutmu tidak?"_

 _Pemuda itu menatap pada gadis berambut perak yang berjalan bersisian dengannya itu. Lama ia terdiam, sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "Mungkin."_

 _Slaine mendenguskan tawa saat mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. "Kenapa kau malu-malu begitu saat mengatakannya? Kau menyukainya ya, Orange? Kau menyukai teman masa kecilmu itu?"_

 _"_ _Tidak."_

 _"_ _Omong kosong, aku jelas-jelas melihat wajahmu memerah saat mengucapkan kata 'mungkin' tadi," gadis itu berkata sembari melangkahkan kakinya di depan Inaho, kedua tangannya diletakkan di belakang punggung. "Rupanya kau punya emosi seperti itu juga."_

 _Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala, "Kau salah, Koumori."_

 _"_ _Apanya yang salah? Aku jelas-jelas melihat wajahmu memerah,"gadis itu berkata sembari menatap pemuda yang berdiri mematung di belakangnya. Sembari menatap, kakinya melangkah mundur selangkah demi selangkah. "Tak heran kau mengejarku untuk mendapatkan kalung itu, pastinya kalung itu cukup berharga bagi temanmu."_

 _Si pemuda bermanik merah menggelengkan lagi kepalanya, "Tidak. Bukan itu."_

 _"_ _Yah, aku tidak percaya ucapan tidak mu," jawab gadis itu sembari tertawa kecil. Gadis itu sudah melangkahkan kakinya sekali lagi, mundur ke belakang ketika ia menyadari bahwa tidak ada pijakan di belakangnya. Serta merta, gadis itu pun panik dan menggerakkan tangan untuk menggapai sesuatu sebelum ia terjatuh._

 _Tepat di saat itu, tangan si pemuda yang dipanggilnya Orange menariknya kuat-kuat hingga gadis itu berayun menubruk tubuhnya. Si gadis menyadari bahwa ia menubruk pemuda bermanik merah itu dengan cukup kuat, hingga membuat dahinya berdenyut-denyut nyeri. Namun yang ditubruk tampak tidak merasakan apa-apa karena tidak kunjung melepaskannya._

 _"_ _Orange?"_

 _Tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda bermanik merah itu. Ia hanya diam dengan satu tangan di pinggang Slaine._

 _Gadis itu sendiri, merasa ada yang aneh dari kondisi pemuda yang dipanggilnya Orange itu. Ia pun mencoba melepaskan diri, namun pemuda itu menahannya. Ia mencoba menggeliat sekali lagi, dan untungnya kali ini ia berhasil. Keheranan, gadis itu mengerutkan dahi dan ia menggerakkan kepala._

 _"_ _Apa... aku menubrukmu terlalu keras?"_

 _"_ _Tidak," jawab pemuda itu._

 _"_ _Lalu?"_

 _Pemuda itu menatap Slaine kali ini dan ia berkata, "Tidak. Aku hanya membandingkanku dengan teman masa kecilku."_

 _"_ _Dengan sang Ratu?" Gadis itu bertanya dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Bagaimana mungkin orang miskin sepertiku dibandingkan dengannya. Pasti banyak sekali kekurangannya."_

 _Si pemuda bermanik merah menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak juga, kalian masih bisa dibandingkan."_

 _Slaine menggerakkan kepala sementara bola matanya berputar. Ia mengangkat bahu lalu berkata, "Dan hasilnya?"_

 _"_ _Kau lulus."_

 _"_ _H-hah?"_

 _"_ _Kubilang, kau lulus," jawab pemuda itu. "Selamat."_

 _"_ _Lulus dari apa?" Slaine bertanya sembari mengerutkan dahi, bukan hanya sekedar ingin tahu sekarang. Ia juga penasaran. "Aku tidak paham ucapanmu. Hei, Orange!"_

 _Seperti apa pun pertanyaannya, pemuda itu enggan menjawab. Ia membiarkan Slaine terus bertanya dan merajuk di sampingnya meminta penjelasan, sementara pemuda itu sendiri bergeming sembari berjalan di sisi Slaine. Saking kesalnya, Slaine akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbalik dan meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian. Tepat saat itu, pemuda itu menahan tangannya._

 _Dan ia berkata, "Kekuranganmu sangat banyak."_

 _"_ _Hah?"_

 _"_ _Dan karena itu kau lulus."_

 _…_

 _[_ _t.b.c_

 _Thank you for reading, if you mind, please give me any review :D]_


	24. Chapter 24

_Authors Note:_

 _ **Fujoshi desu**_ _xD ,_ _ **dealovha**_ _thank you for your kind review :D_

 _ **kaine812**_ _: buat pdf maksudnya? Maaf, saya agak gaptek, jadi kadang bingung, buat apa di pdf in ,,_

 _ **hara**_ _:thank youuu :D hope u like this ff, anyway, if you also an author, I'll be glad to read your ff also :D_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _: thank you for reading this fanfic. I hope you also enjoy this chapter ; )_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aldnoah Zero** not mine

 **Obsession** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gender Bender, Fem!Slaine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy !_**

 **Chapter 24: The promises**

Kaizuka Yuki menapakkan kakinya di jalanan yang dipenuhi salju. Jalanan yang dilaluinya itu cukup ramai sekalipun malam sudah cukup larut. Banyak orang di jalanan, berkumpul bersama keluarga maupun teman memenuhi jalan. Malam itu, malam tahun baru dan seperti kebiasaan penduduk sekitar, wanita itu pun mengikuti arus dan menuju ke kuil terdekat untuk berdoa.

Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya, lebih jauh lagi menuju ke bagian dalam kuil tempat para penduduk mengantri untuk berdoa. Setelah menaiki tangga dari bawah dan melewati gerbang, wanita itu akhirnya tiba di halaman kuil. Di sana, ia melihat banyak orang sudah berkumpul untuk merayakan tahun baru bersama-sama. Ada yang mengantri untuk berdoa, ada yang membuka _stand_ - _stand_ dan menyediakan sake manis, ada juga yang mendirikan _stand_ makanan di sana.

Langkah kaki wanita itu pun tertuju pada antrian yang mengular di halaman kuil. Ia mengamati ujungnya dan menyadari bahwa antrian itu adalah antrian untuk memanjatkan doa pada sang Dewa. Yuki sendiri tidak percaya pada Dewa, namun ia memilih untuk mengantri karena penasaran. Sembari mengantri, wanita itu kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya.

Di tengah tumpukan salju, para penduduk ini begitu ceria saat menyambut perayaan tahun baru. Banyak orang dewasa, anak kecil, juga remaja dan muda mudi berkumpul di halaman kuil bersama dengannya. Ia sudah melihat keramaian ini dari jalan, namun tak menyangka mereka akan terus meramaikan suasana hingga pergantian tahun.

"Apa yang kau harapkan tahun ini?"

"Mungkin jodoh, aku juga ingin punya pacar."

"Kau bagaimana?"

"Aku berdoa supaya lulus."

"Kalau aku, untuk kesehatan Ibuku."

Begitulah, sepanjang jalan, Yuki mendengar anak-anak remaja berkumpul dan saling membicarakan doa yang akan mereka panjatkan di malam tahun baru. Mendengar pembicaraan mereka, ingatan Yuki pun kembali ke saat-saat ketika ia masih berada di Vers, ketika ia dan adiknya tengah merayakan Festival yang diadakan setiap seratus tahun sekali. Festival yang diadakan di jalanan penuh salju, yang kurang lebih seperti ini.

 _"_ _Nah, Nao-kun, jangan sampai terpisah dariku, ya?"_

 _Anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahun itu mengangguk sembari menatap ke depan. Kedua tangannya saling digosokkan sekalipun ia sudah mengenakan sarung tangan tebal berwarna biru. Melihatnya kedinginan, Yuki pun melepaskan syal yang ia kenakan dan melilitkannya pada leher si anak laki-laki. Kemudian ia pun berkata, "Syalku untuk Nao-kun saja, Nao-kun sepertinya kedinginan."_

 _"_ _Tidak perlu, Yuki-nee," jawab anak laki-laki yang wujudnya seperti bocah berusia sepuluh tahun itu, terdengar dewasa untuk anak kecil seusianya. "Aku tidak kedinginan."_

 _"_ _Kau pandai berbohong, Nao-kun," jawab Yuki sembari melilitkan syalnya berulang kali pada leher si anak laki-laki. "Tapi aku tidak bisa dibohongi."_

 _"_ _Aku tidak berbohong," jawab anak itu, walaupun ia membiarkan Yuki membungkuk dan memasang syal padanya. "Kalau kau memakaikanku syal, kau akan kedinginan, Yuki-nee."_

 _"_ _Aku lebih tahan dingin daripada kau," Yuki menjawab sembari mengusap kepala adik laki-lakinya itu. Melihat hasil kerjanya, Yuki pun tersenyum puas dan berkata, "Setelah parade, kita cari makanan dan minuman yang hangat, yuk? Kau mau makan apa, Nao-kun?"_

 _Anak laki-laki itu menggerakkan kepala dan menatap pada stand-stand di sekeliling mereka yang membatasi area parade. Bocah itu menunjuk pada satu stand yang menjual makanan berbentuk bola-bola terigu dan diisi daging di bagian dalamnya kemudian diberi saus kental berwarna kecokelatan. "Aku mau itu, Yuki-nee."_

 _"_ _Baik, baik, akan kakak belikan," ujar gadis itu sembari menggenggam kembali tangan si anak laki-laki. Mereka berdua pun berjalan bersisian, mengikuti keramaian parade yang berlangsung. Mobil yang dihias dengan lampu berwarna-warni turun memenuhi jalan, disertai para penari juga penyanyi di atasnya. Mereka membawakan lagu-lagu ceria untuk Festival, membuat rakyat yang melihatnya turut melantunkan lagu dan menari bersama mereka._

 _Berhubung banyaknya orang, adik laki-lakinya yang masih kecil tidak dapat melihat para penari dan penyanyi dengan pakaian yang gemerlapan. Karena itu, Yuki mengangkat adiknya agar sang adik dapat melihat penyanyi dan penari itu. Lalu ia berkata, "Kau melihatnya, Nao-kun?"_

 _Nao, si anak laki-laki menganggukkan kepala. Ia meletakkan tangan kecilnya pada bahu Yuki dan menunjuk ke satu arah dengan tangannya yang lain. "Seylum di sana."_

 _"_ _Hm?" Yuki mengerutkan dahi mendengar perkataannya dan ia berkata, "Aku tidak melihat Seylum-san. Kau melihatnya di mana, Nao-kun?"_

 _"_ _Itu," anak laki-laki itu kembali menunjukkan arahnya. "Menaiki mobil parade."_

 _Tak lama, apa yang dikatakan anak laki-laki itu pun dilihat oleh Yuki. Sebuah mobil parade yang paling megah, dengan hiasan burung-burung fantasi dan simbol-simbol kerajaan melintasi jalanan. Pada mobil tersebut, sang putri berdiri sembari melambaikan tangannya, bersisian dengan sang ayah dan kakeknya. Anak perempuan itu mengenakan gaun yang paling gemerlap dan rambutnya digelung ke atas. Bagi Yuki, malam itu si anak perempuan tampak sangat cantik hingga membuatnya terpesona._

 _Namun sepertinya bagi sang adik, bola-bola terigu yang tadi ditunjuknya lebih menarik perhatian._

 _"_ _Yuki-nee, makanannya…"_

 _"_ _A-ah, ya,"ujar Yuki begitu mendengar suara adik laki-lakinya itu, "makanan yang tadi ya?"_

 _Nao mengangguk dan menyentuh bahu Yuki dengan tangan mungilnya. Anak laki-laki kecil itu pun berkata, "Ayo, Yuki-nee. Sebelum kehabisan."_

 _"_ _Kau tidak mau melihat parade Seylum-san?"_

 _Si anak laki-laki menggelengkan kepala, "Makan."_

 _"_ _Ya-ya, baiklah, baiklah, Nao-kun," ujar kakaknya sembari menurunkan si anak laki-laki dari pelukannya. Setelah si anak laki-laki berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri, Yuki kembali menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya berjalan melintasi jalanan tempat mobil yang dilalui parade itu berlangsung. "Tapi, memangnya kau tidak tertarik dengan paradenya? Seylum-san ada di sana lho!"_

 _"_ _Hanya mobil yang dihiasi lampu, Yuki-nee," jawab bocah laki-laki itu sembari menatap ke jalan, "Seylum-san pun hanya melambaikan tangan."_

 _Yuki menoleh ke arah adiknya itu. "Kupikir kau akan tertarik kalau itu Seylum-san, Nao-kun?"_

 _Adiknya mengangkat kepala dan menatap ke arahnya, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap kebingungan. "Maksud Yuki-nee?"_

 _"_ _B-bukan apa-apa," jawab Yuki sembari mengalihkan perhatian dan menuju ke stand yang menjual makanan yang diinginkan si anak laki-laki._

 _Begitu tiba di counternya, Yuki membiarkan adiknya memilih menu yang diinginkan dan mengatakannya pada si penjual. Sembari menunggu pesanannya jadi, ia dan adiknya mengamati si penjual membuat makanannya, mulai dari mengisi cetakan dengan terigu, menambahkan irisan daging ke dalamnya, membalik sembari mengisikan terigu lagi dalam cetakan agar membentuk bola yang sempurna. Si penjual menunggu hingga bola terigu itu berubah warna menjadi sedikit kecokelatan sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkat makanan tersebut dan menyajikannya dalam sebuah wadah. Penjual itu pun menambahkan saus pada makanannya, baru setelahnya ia memberikannya pada Yuki dan si adik._

 _"_ _Kau suka, Nao-kun?"_

 _Adik Kaizuka Yuki itu meniup-niup bola terigunya terlebih dahulu sebelum memasukkannya ke mulut. Sayangnya, sang adik memasukkannya terlalu cepat dan masih terasa panas di mulutnya. Namun bocah laki-laki itu hanya mengaduh ringan dan kembali mengunyah makanannya. Setelah merasakan makanannya, anak laki-laki itu pun berkata, "Enyak…"_

 _"_ _Baguslah kalau begitu," ujar Yuki sembari mengusap-usap kepala si adik dan memeluknya._

 _"_ _Yuki-nee," kata bocah itu sembari mengulurkan makanannya pada Yuki. "A~…"_

 _"_ _Kau memberikannya padaku, Nao-kun?"_

 _"_ _A~…"_

 _Melihat adik laki-lakinya sudah mengulurkan makanan padanya, mau tidak mau, Yuki pun mengikuti ucapannya dan melahap makanannya. Ia harus meringis sesaat karena makanan itu lupa ditiupnya terlebih dahulu. Menahan rasa panas di mulutnya, Yuki pun perlahan-lahan mulai mengunyah, sebelum akhirnya ia menelan dan kembali berkata, "Enak juga."_

 _Nao mengangguk. Setelahnya, bocah laki-laki itu mengulurkan lagi makanannya pada Yuki, namun ia menggelengkan kepala dan memberikannya untuk adiknya. Ia menunggu sang adik menyelesaikan makanannya sembari menatap parade yang masih berlangsung. Beberapa mobil lalu lalang di depan mereka, namun pandangan Yuki tak mengarah ke sana._

 _"_ _Nao-kun…"_

 _Si adik laki-laki mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil._

 _"_ _Kalau Ayah dan Ibu masih ada…"_

 _Mendengar ucapan kakaknya, si adik laki-laki kembali menunduk dan memakan makanannya. "Ayah dan Ibu sudah meninggal, Yuki-nee."_

 _"_ _Benar, kau benar," kata Yuki sembari menoleh pada adiknya yang berhenti menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun setelah kematian kedua orang tua mereka. "Apa kau sedih, Nao-kun? Kau ingin merayakan Festival ini bersama mereka?"_

 _Si adik laki-laki menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak."_

 _"_ _Kenapa?"_

 _"_ _Karena mereka sudah meninggal," jawab Nao sembari menghabiskan makanannya. "Orang yang sudah meninggal, takkan kembali lagi."_

 _Mendengar perkataannya, Yuki pun tertegun. Adik laki-lakinya itu jauh lebih kecil darinya, namun pikirannya jauh lebih dewasa darinya. Tidak, bukan pikiran yang lebih dewasa, adik laki-lakinya itu tidak punya emosi. Seolah, emosinya sudah direnggut darinya sejak hari di mana kedua orang tua mereka meninggal akibat perang Vers._

 _"_ _Nao-kun benar," ujar Yuki sembari memeluk adik laki-lakinya. "Tapi, apakah kau tidak kesepian, Nao-kun?"_

 _Lagi-lagi si anak laki-laki menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak."_

 _"_ _Kenapa?"_

 _"_ _Ada Yuki-nee, juga ada Seylum, Eddelrituo dan Paman Reygalia," jawab si adik laki-laki._

 _Yuki menganggukkan kepala. "Ah ya, berkat Seylum-san, sekarang kita semua menjadi keluarga, ya?"_

 _Nao mengangguk dan turun dari bangku untuk membuang sampah bekas makanannya. Anak laki-laki itu kemudian menatap Yuki dan berkata, "Apa Yuki-nee kesepian?"_

 _"_ _Aku?"_

 _Adiknya itu mengangguk, "Kesepian?"_

 _Melihat tatapan polos adiknya, Yuki pun mengangguk, "Sedikit."_

 _"_ _Kenapa?" Nao kembali bertanya. "Apa Seylum-san dan yang lain jahat pada Yuki-nee?"_

 _"_ _Tidak, mereka semua sangat baik, Nao-kun," jawab Yuki, "hanya rasanya berbeda dari Ayah dan Ibu. Kau mengerti 'kan?"_

 _Nao tidak mengangguk atau menjawab, anak laki-laki itu hanya mematung dan tidak mengatakan apa pun. Melihatnya, Yuki kembali memeluknya dan berkata, "Sekalipun tertawa, tidak bisa lagi tertawa seperti bersama Ayah dan Ibu. Sekalipun bersedih, tidak dapat menunjukkannya karena tidak sopan pada keluarga Seylum-san yang sudah bersedia menampung kita. Maka itu, kupikir suatu saat nanti, aku ingin lepas dari mereka dan hidup berdua dengan Nao-kun."_

 _"_ _Yuki-nee, aku…"_

 _Sebelum si anak laki-laki dapat berkata-kata, Yuki mendengar seseorang memanggil dan menghampiri mereka. Mendengarnya, Yuki pun menggerakkan kepalanya dan melihat bahwa gadis kecil yang sebelumnya menaiki mobil parade sudah berada di jalanan lagi bersama mereka. Penampilannya yang sebelumnya begitu berkilauan sudah digantikan dengan baju sederhana yang biasa dikenakannya dan gadis itu pun berkata, "Inaho! Yuki-san!"_

 _Melihat si gadis kecil sudah menghampiri mereka, Yuki pun tersenyum padanya sembari membawa Nao. Lalu ia berkata dengan sopan, "Halo, Seylum-san. Parademu sudah selesai?"_

 _Gadis kecil itu mengangguk dan dengan bersemangat berkata pada Yuki, "Aku bersembunyi dari Kakek dan Ayah, jangan katakan pada mereka kalau aku ada di sini, ya?"_

 _"_ _E-eh?" Yuki panik saat mendengar ucapan gadis itu. "T-tapi apakah tidak apa-apa? Ayah dan Kakekmu pasti akan mencarimu. Eddelrituo juga pasti akan panik sekali kalau tahu kau tidak ada di tempat. Sebaiknya kau segera kembali, Seylum-san."_

 _"_ _Tidak mau," gadis kecil itu berkata dengan tersenyum lebar. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya pada Nao yang hanya diam saja dan berkata, "Ayo kita bermain, Inaho!"_

 _Nao terdiam sebentar dan merasakan tangan gadis itu, "Tanganmu dingin, Seylum. Sebaiknya kau pakai sarung tangan."_

 _Gadis kecil itu menggerakkan tangannya dan mengangkatnya, "O-oh? Aku membuatmu kedinginan, ya?"_

 _Si anak laki-laki itu menggeleng, "Tidak, tapi sebaiknya kau pakai sarung tangan. Nanti kau kedinginan."_

 _"_ _Umh, aku tidak membawanya," ujar si gadis kecil sembari menggosok-gosokan tangannya dan menghembuskan sedikit uap air dari napasnya untuk memberikan kehangatan pada tangannya. "Kau benar. Aku kedinginan."_

 _"_ _Ah kalau begitu…"_

 _"_ _Ini," kata si anak laki-laki sembari melepaskan sarung tangan yang dikenakannya dan menyerahkannya pada si gadis kecil. "Kau lebih butuh dariku."_

 _"_ _Tapi…"_

 _"_ _Aku masih punya syal Yuki-nee," jawab anak laki-laki itu sembari memakaikan sarung tangannya pada gadis kecil itu, "kau pakailah dulu sarung tanganku."_

 _Gadis kecil itu menerima sarung tangan yang dipakaikan padanya dengan paksa itu. Setelahnya, ia melihat si anak laki-laki menghembuskan napas ke tangannya yang tengah digosok-gosok lebih kuat. Melihatnya, Seylum kecil pun tersenyum dan menyentuhkan sarung tangan itu ke pipinya. Sembari memejamkan mata, gadis kecil itu pun berkata, "Hangat, hangat sekali."_

"Tidak, tidak perlu, Kaizuka-san!"

Ingatan Yuki akan peristiwa itu pun buyar begitu mendengar suara di sekitarnya. Mendengar nama itu disebut, Yuki pun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, hendak mencari siapa gerangan yang memanggil namanya. Begitu menemukan sumber suara, Yuki pun tak kuasa untuk menahan diri saat melihat sosok yang dikenalnya itu.

"Kau baru saja sembuh, Slaine," kata suara bariton yang amat ia kenali itu sembari memakaikan syal pada gadis berambut perak yang berusaha melepaskan diri. "Jadi dengarkan aku dan diam sebentar. Aku sedang memakaikan syal."

"Tapi kau sendiri akan kedinginan," gadis itu menjawab sembari menunduk, menatap syal berwarna orange kotak-kotak yang dililitkan padanya. "Kalau hanya segini, aku masih bisa menahannya."

"Pakai atau kita pulang, pilihanmu!" Pemuda itu berkata lagi sembari menjauh sedikit dari gadis berambut perak yang cemberut begitu mendengar perkataannya. "Kalau kau tetap tidak mau mengenakan syal, kita bisa pulang dan merayakan tahun baru di rumah. Lebih baik seperti itu menurutku."

"Licik sekali, Kaizuka-san!" Gadis berambut perak itu berkata lagi sembari membenamkan wajahnya di balik kehangatan syal pemuda itu. "Toleransimu selalu penuh syarat."

"Begitulah yang namanya orang dewasa," jawab pemuda itu sembari menyentuhkan tangannya pada kepala si gadis berambut perak. Begitu gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, pemuda itu pun kembali berkata, "Dengar! Aku akan menunggumu di sini, jadi segera kembali begitu kau selesai memanjatkan doa."

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut?" Gadis itu bertanya.

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab, "Pergilah!"

"Kau tidak mau memanjatkan doa?"

Pemuda bermanik merah dengan mata yang ditutup sebelah itu menggelengkan kepala, "Aku tidak pernah berdoa, Slaine."

"Sekali-sekali berdoalah, Kaizuka-san! Untuk memperbaiki kepribadianmu." Gadis itu berkata pada pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak punya masalah dengan kepribadianku," jawab pemuda itu lagi. "Segera kembali begitu kau selesai memanjatkan doamu."

Mendengarnya, si gadis berambut perak pun mencibir. Namun ia tak berlama-lama dan menggumamkan salam singkat sebelum akhirnya gadis itu berlari pergi. Pemuda itu sendiri masih mengamati si gadis, hingga akhirnya gadis itu lenyap di balik kerumunan orang. Setelahnya, pemuda itu pun duduk di salah satu bangku taman dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas.

Dari kejauhan, Yuki melihat pemuda bermanik merah yang menutupi sebelah matanya itu. Sosoknya hampir sama dengan adik laki-laki yang dikenalnya lima ratus tahun yang lalu. Berambut hitam dengan poni dibelah pinggir, manik merah yang sama, postur tubuh yang sama hanya terlihat lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Pergelangan tangannya terlihat tidak sekokoh dulu, wajahnya juga sedikit tirus kala itu dan pemuda itu terlihat letih. Melihat kondisinya sekarang, Yuki tahu bahwa laporan yang diberikan sang Ratu padanya bukan kebohongan belaka.

Hanya saja, sekalipun pemuda itu terlihat pucat dan letih, Yuki bisa membedakan aura di sekitar pemuda itu. Ada perubahan besar bila dibandingkan dengan adiknya yang dulu dan yang sekarang. Adiknya yang dulu, takkan bersikap seperti itu pada siapa pun. Menunjukkan kesan tegas sekalipun penuh perhatian, menunjukkan ekspresi selembut itu ketika berbicara dengan seseorang, ini pertama kalinya bagi Yuki. Melihatnya sekarang, adiknya seolah-olah kembali menjadi Nao-kun kecil. Nao-kun yang punya ekspresi, Nao-kun yang penuh perhatian, Nao-kun yang…

Yuki tidak menyelesaikan pikirannya. Ia buru-buru membalikkan tubuh begitu melihat bahwa tatapan adiknya mengarah padanya. Serta merta, ia langsung berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya dan bergabung bersama kerumunan orang yang mengantri untuk berdoa. Syalnya dirapatkan untuk menutupi wajah dan ia mencengkeram ujung jaketnya. Ia harap adik laki-lakinya tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Jadi, doa apa yang ingin kau panjatkan, Slaine?"

Gadis berambut perak yang tadi diamatinya, kini berada tak jauh darinya, hanya berbeda beberapa antrian saja. Seperti sebelumnya, gadis itu mengantri bersama dengan gadis-gadis lain yang pernah dilihat Yuki sekitar seminggu yang lalu di sebuah kafe. Si gadis berambut merah marun dan si gadis berambut hitam kelam yang menemaninya waktu itu. Hanya saja, selain kedua gadis itu, ada dua pemuda yang juga turut menyertai ketiganya.

"Biasa saja, supaya tahun ini lancar dan tidak ada masalah," jawab Slaine sembari menggerakkan kepalanya. "Kalau kalian?"

"Tidak banyak," jawab pemuda lain yang juga berambut hitam, "hanya meminta supaya aku lulus."

"Ah, ya! Bagaimana ujianmu, Harklight-senpai?"Gadis bermanik merah itu bertanya pada si pemuda berambut hitam dengan kelopak mata yang runcing. "Kudengar persentase kelulusan kali ini sangat tipis."

"Dia pasti lulus," jawab gadis yang berambut merah marun sembari menunjuk si pemuda bermata runcing. "Dia bukan orang yang malas sepertimu atau pemuda yang satu lagi."

"Apa katamu?"

"Wah, aku tersinggung," ucap pemuda berambut ikal kecokelatan yang berdiri di dekat si gadis berambut perak. Tangannya mencoba memeluk si gadis berambut perak, namun dengan cekatan gadis itu menghindar dan berpindah ke sisi teman-teman yang lain. "Slaine bahkan tidak mau kupeluk."

"Kusarankan sebaiknya jangan mencoba memeluknya," jawab si gadis berambut merah marun sembari menunjuk gadis berambut perak di sampingnya. "Penjaga anak ini sangat posesif, kau mungkin takkan selamat kalau berani menyentuhnya."

"Ya, orang itu pasti akan menghitung jumlah rambut di kepala Slaine saat ia pulang nanti, jadi sebaiknya kau jangan mencoba macam-macam dengan Slaine atau kau akan berurusan dengan novelis itu." Si gadis bermanik merah mengingatkan. "Terakhir kali, Guru Kimia kami mencoba melukainya dan satu ruang praktikum menjadi korban novelis itu. Jadi sebaiknya, kau tidak berurusan dengannya kalau masih sayang nyawa."

"Kau berlebihan, Inko," kata si gadis berambut perak, pada gadis bernama Inko.

"Memang iya 'kan?" Inko, gadis berambut hitam itu kembali berseru.

"Sudah, sudah," ujar si pemuda berambut hitam yang akhirnya menengahi. "Giliran kita tuh. Kalian mau memanjatkan doa atau hanya mengoceh saja di sini?"

"Tentu saja berdoa, ayo Slaine!" Gadis berambut hitam itu menarik tangan si gadis berambut perak, diikuti temannya yang berambut merah marun. Mereka berlima naik ke undakan dan bersama-sama berjajar untuk memanjatkan doa masing-masing. Di belakangnya, Yuki memerhatikan punggung kelima orang yang berdiri untuk berdoa itu.

Si gadis berambut hitam tampak serius sekali bila melihat pundaknya yang tegang, begitu pula dengan si gadis berambut perak dan pemuda berambut hitam kelam. Hanya pemuda berambut kecokelatan dan gadis berambut merah marun yang tetap kelihatan rileks seperti biasa. Kedua orang itu pun selesai memanjatkan doanya terlebih dulu dibanding tiga orang yang masih khusyuk berdoa.

Sementara itu, antrian terus merangsek maju. Begitu dua orang selesai, dua orang lain menggantikan. Ketika si gadis berambut hitam itu selesai, satu orang dari antrian maju menggantikannya dan begitu pemuda berambut hitam selesai, Yuki akhirnya mendapatkan giliran untuk memanjatkan doanya. Ia baru saja hendak memejamkan mata dan berdoa ketika gadis berambut perak itu membuka mata dan menoleh padanya.

"Ah!"

"Ah!"

Keduanya berseru bersamaan begitu mereka bertatapan. Si gadis berambut perak langsung menunjuk Yuki dan ia berkata, "Izu-san!"

"Slaine!" Yuki pun berseru sembari menunjuk gadis itu. "Kau ke sini juga?"

Slaine menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya, Izu-san tinggal di dekat sini rupanya?"

"Aku hanya kebetulan menginap di sini," jawab Yuki sembari tersenyum. Melihat antrian yang semakin padat, Yuki pun berkata, "Aku berdoa sebentar ya, nanti kita mengobrol lagi."

Si gadis berambut perak pun mengangguk. Ia turun dari podium dan digantikan dengan orang lain yang juga akan memanjatkan doa. Setelahnya, ia bergabung bersama teman-temannya yang lain sembari menunggu Yuki selesai berdoa.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa, Slaine?"

Slaine mengangkat bahu, "Seorang wanita yang suaranya mirip dengan orang yang kukenal."

"Hah?" Inko mengerutkan dahi mendengar jawaban Slaine. "Siapa?"

"Entah," jawab Slaine sembari mengangkat bahu. "Ah, dia sudah selesai berdoa, aku akan segera menemuinya, tunggu sebentar!"

Tanpa mendengarkan ocehan Inko, si gadis berambut perak langsung berlari menghampiri wanita berambut hitam sebahu yang baru saja turun dari podium. Begitu mata mereka bertatapan, Slaine mengangkat tangan dan menggerakkannya, memberi tanda pada wanita itu. Sementara wanita yang ditatapnya hanya tersenyum singkat dan mengikuti gadis berambut perak itu.

"Jadi…" kata wanita itu begitu ia sudah berjalan di samping gadis berambut perak dan mencari tempat untuk duduk, "kau tinggal di dekat sini juga?"

"Begitulah," jawab Slaine sembari tersenyum. "Izu-san juga? Tinggal di mana?"

"Aku menginap di hotel," jawab wanita itu, "mungkin dalam beberapa hari aku akan pulang."

"Eh? Kau tinggal di hotel?" Si gadis berambut perak bertanya begitu mendengar jawaban wanita itu. "Kukira kau penduduk sini."

Wanita berambut hitam itu menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak. Aku bukan penduduk sini, Slaine. Aku hanya kemari untuk suatu urusan."

"Urusan…apa?" Slaine bertanya hati-hati. Namun begitu melihat ekspresi serius di wajah wanita itu, Slaine pun mengangkat tangan dan berkata, "Ah, tidak dikatakan pun tak apa. Aku tak berniat untuk membuat Anda tidak nyaman."

"Tidak apa," jawab Izu sembari tersenyum, "bukan sesuatu yang penting kok. Aku ke sini untuk menemui adik laki-lakiku."

Si gadis berambut perak menggerakkan kepalanya, "Izu-san punya adik laki-laki?"

Wanita itu memberikan senyum simpul pada Slaine. Kemudian kepalanya bergerak dan ia memandang ke arah lain sembari berkata, "Iya, dulu aku punya seorang adik laki-laki."

"Orangnya… seperti Izu-san?"

Yuki terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Hm, kami sama-sama memiliki rambut hitam, tapi kurasa hanya itu persamaan kami."

"Oh?"

"Adik laki-lakiku itu seorang yang pandai, di tangannya, semua mesin bisa diubah menjadi senjata berteknologi mutakhir atau penemuan penting yang telah banyak membantu negara kami," ucap wanita itu ketika menceritakan adiknya. "Berbeda denganku, yang hanya tahu cara berdiplomasi dengan negara tetangga dan memanfaatkannya untuk keuntungan negara kami."

"Ah! Izu-san seorang Duta Besar?"

Yuki kembali mengangguk mendengar perkataan Slaine, "Begitulah."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa Izu-san ingin menemui adik laki-laki Izu-san? Apakah kalian tidak tinggal bersama-sama?" Slaine kembali bertanya. "Karena pekerjaan Izu-san sebagai duta besar?"

Kepala Yuki bergerak ketika mendengar pertanyaan Slaine. "Tidak, bukan karena itu. Kini, ia tak lagi tinggal bersamaku karena seseorang."

Slaine mengerutkan dahi dengan bingung. "Maksudnya? Jadi adik laki-laki Izu-san sudah tidak bersama Izu-san lagi? Apa ia masih… hidup?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Yuki sedikit lebih keras dibanding yang dapat diucapkannya. "Dia masih hidup, hanya saja dia sedang sakit sekarang."

"Sakit? Sakit apa?"

Yuki menggelengkan kepala, "Adikku terkontaminasi suatu zat yang membahayakan hidupnya."

Kerutan di dahi Slaine semakin dalam mendengar perkataannya. "Zat semacam apa?"

Bahu Yuki terangkat mendengar pertanyaan Slaine. "Entahlah, Slaine. Yang kutahu, dokter menunjukkan laporan pemeriksaannya padaku, kesimpulan dokter, ia harus segera kembali ke negara kami untuk mendapatkan pengobatan yang lebih baik. Pengobatan di sini tak cukup untuk menyembuhkannya dan bila dibiarkan, ia bisa saja meninggal."

"Sampai… seperti itu…"

"Belakangan ini ia juga terlibat perkelahian dengan beberapa warga negara kami yang tinggal di sini," ucap wanita itu sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangan, "bahkan di tengah peristiwa itu ia sampai kehilangan sebelah mata dan harus digantikan dengan mata palsu. Padahal mata palsu itu justru akan mengurangi masa hidupnya, tapi ia tetap memasangnya karena ia khawatir warga negara kami akan menyerang orang yang paling dikasihinya."

"Orang yang… paling dikasihinya?"

Yuki mengangguk, "Adik laki-lakiku tinggal bersama seseorang yang dikasihinya. Karena orang itu, ia sampai tidak mau kembali ke negara asalnya untuk mendapatkan pengobatan. Padahal kami sudah mengerahkan banyak orang untuk membawanya pulang, tapi tidak ada yang didengarkannya. Semuanya selalu dikirim balik olehnya ke negara asal."

"Tunggu, jadi ia juga mengenakan mata palsu?"

"Ya," jawab Yuki, "ia mengenakan mata palsu dan semua orang tahu bahwa mengenakan mata palsu tidak pernah baik hasilnya. Mata itu hanya akan mengurangi masa hidupmu, apalagi adik laki-lakiku sudah sakit parah."

"Itu…" Slaine berkata sembari memainkan jarinya, "aku… orang rumahku pun mengenakan mata palsu dan ia juga terlibat perkelahian akhir-akhir ini. Apa… menurutmu ia akan baik-baik saja?"

Yuki menatapnya, "Apakah kau melihat perubahan padanya setelah mata palsu itu dipasang?"

Slaine menggerakkan kepala, berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Ada, ada sedikit, tidak terlalu terlihat tapi ada. Hanya, aku memilih untuk tidak melihat karena tidak ingin membuatnya cemas."

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau jaga dia baik-baik," ujar Yuki sembari menepukkan tangannya pada tangan Slaine. "Jangan sampai ia bernasib sama seperti adik laki-lakiku."

"Apa adik laki-lakimu baik-baik saja sekarang?"

Kepala Yuki digerakkan sedikit, "Aku belum menemuinya. Kuharap, ia akan baik-baik saja."

Slaine kembali diam dan menatap kosong ke depan. Pandangannya terlihat tidak fokus kala itu. Pikirannya sudah berkelana ke mana-mana.

Melihat gadis itu hanya termenung di tempat, Yuki pun menyentuhkan tangannya pada gadis itu dan kembali berkata, "Slaine…"

"A-ah ya," kata Slaine begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Ada apa Izu-san?"

"Kau sedang memikirkan orang rumahmu?"

Mendengar pertanyaannya, Slaine pun menganggukkan kepala. "Ya, Izu-san. Aku mengkhawatirkannya. Terlebih, ia tidak pernah mengatakan padaku separah apa pun kondisi tubuhnya. Mendengar perkataanmu tentang adik laki-lakimu, mau tidak mau aku jadi cemas padanya dan memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan setelah ini."

"Kau… kau bisa membujuknya, Slaine," kata Yuki pada gadis itu. "Kau bisa membujuknya untuk menerima pengobatan. Kau selalu bisa."

"Ia tidak pernah mendengarkanku, Izu-san," ujar Slaine sembari tersenyum sedih. "Aku hanya bisa berharap kondisinya tidak separah seperti yang terjadi pada adik laki-lakimu."

"Itu…"

Sebelum Yuki sempat mengatakan sesuatu, lonceng berdentang beberapa kali menandakan pergantian tahun. Mendengarnya, Slaine kembali diam dan menatap lonceng yang didentangkan berulang-ulang kali. Gadis itu tidak berkata apa pun, hanya mendengarkan, bahkan ucapan Yuki kini tak digubrisnya lagi.

 _"_ _Koumori…"_

'Suara itu lagi,' batin Slaine saat mendengar suara-suara di kepalanya. Ia pun memegangi kepalanya yang kembali terasa sakit setiap kali mendengar kata 'Koumori' diucapkan.

 _"_ _Koumori…"_

"Slaine?" Yuki berkata sembari mengguncang-guncang gadis berambut perak itu. Ia sedikit khawatir karena melihat gadis itu menundukkan kepala sembari memegangi kepala. Ada apa dengan gadis ini? "Slaine? Kau baik-baik saja?"

 _"_ _Koumori…"_

'Lagi', batin Slaine sembari meringis menahan sakit. Ia memejamkan mata, berharap dengan itu rasa sakitnya bisa berkurang. Apa lagi yang diinginkan suara itu darinya?

 _"_ _Koumori, aku pergi dulu."_

'Tidak! Jangan pergi!' Slaine memejamkan mata kuat-kuat di sela-sela sakit yang mendera kepalanya. Tanpa sadar, ia menyuarakan ucapannya sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar terseret ke dunia itu lagi, "Jangan pergi!"

" _Kakakku membutuhkanku," ujar suara itu lagi, "aku harus menemuinya."_

 _Ia merasakan dirinya hanya diam, membatu saat mendengar ucapan itu. Tangannya saat itu mengepal dan ia memejamkan mata. "Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk tetap tinggal, Orenji-iro?"_

 _"_ _Aku tahu," ujar suara bariton yang amat Slaine kenali. "Aku… akan kembali. Aku janji."_

 _Mendengarnya, Slaine menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berusaha untuk tetap mengendalikan dirinya. Dengan sedikit susah payah, ia pun berbalik menghadap pemuda bermanik merah itu dan berkata, "Kupikir, kau akan menepati janjimu, Orenji."_

 _"_ _Maaf," ucap pemuda itu. "Maafkan aku."_

 _"_ _Yah," kata Slaine sembari menarik napas dan melewati pemuda itu sembari menyentuh bahunya, "kau tidak perlu minta maaf."_

 _"_ _Aku berjanji akan kembali," kata pemuda itu sembari memegangi tangannya. "Lima tahun, tidak, setahun, aku janji akan kembali dalam waktu setahun."_

 _Slaine merasakan dirinya tertawa walaupun ia tak sungguh-sungguh ingin melakukannya. "Aku tidak percaya pada janjimu lagi, Orenji. Bahkan, aku tidak percaya pada apa yang kau katakan."_

 _"_ _Koumori…"_

 _"_ _Sebelumnya kau bilang padaku bahwa kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, dan hari ini perkataanmu berbeda lagi," ucap Slaine yang merasakan dirinya berkata-kata. "Makanya aku tidak akan percaya kalau kau mengatakan satu tahun lagi kau akan kembali. Bisa saja kau tidak akan pernah kembali lagi dan meninggalkanku selamanya."_

 _"_ _Tidak, tidak mungkin," ujar pemuda di hadapan Slaine sembari menarik dan memeluknya. "Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu, Koumori."_

 _Slaine mengangguk, "Kau tahu, kau pun dulu berjanji untuk membahagiakanku, tapi kau tidak pernah menepati janji itu."_

 _""_ _Koumori…"_

 _"_ _Kau pun berjanji untuk mendengarkanku, memberiku perhatian," ujar wanita itu sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada pemuda itu dan mendorongnya, "tapi hanya sekali dua kali kau melakukannya, setelah itu kau kembali mengurung diri di bawah tanah._

 _"_ _Kali ini, kau berjanji untuk tidak pergi tapi pada akhirnya kau pergi," kata Slaine sembari menunjukkan senyum yang dipaksakan. "Lama-lama, aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua kebohonganmu, Orenji-iro."_

 _"_ _Aku tidak…"_

 _"_ _Ya sudah," jawab gadis itu sembari melepaskan diri, "pergilah kalau begitu. Tidak perlu kembali lagi juga tidak apa."_

 _"_ _Koumori…"_

 _"_ _Toh aku juga takkan menunggumu," ucap Slaine sembari membalikkan tubuh dan meninggalkan pemuda yang berbicara dengannya itu. "Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini, Orenji-iro."_

 _"_ _Kou…"_

 _"_ _Selamat tidur," ujar wanita itu, "dan sebaiknya kau mengenakan mantel kalau mau pergi ke luar. Udaranya sangat dingin."_

 _"_ _Koumori!"_

 _"_ _Ah, walaupun mungkin kau takkan mendengarkanku," kata wanita itu lagi sembari berjalan meninggalkan pemuda itu. "Selamat tinggal, Orenji."_

 _Sebelum gadis itu berlalu, pemuda yang ditinggalkannya itu menarik tubuhnya dan mendekapnya erat-erat. Tindakannya, membuat gadis itu meronta dan menggeliat sekuat tenaga, namun pemuda itu tidak melepaskannya sama sekali. Ia malah menguatkan pelukannya pada gadis itu dan berkata, "Aku berjanji akan kembali, Koumori."_

 _"_ _Hentikan!" Gadis itu berkata sembari memukuli pemuda itu. "Kau tidak pernah menepati janjimu! Jangan mengucapkan apa-apa lagi!"_

 _"_ _Aku pasti kembali," pemuda itu berkata dengan suara keras yang membuat Slaine sekalipun berhenti bicara. "Aku akan kembali, dan setelah itu aku akan menepati semua janji-janji yang pernah kukatakan padamu."_

 _"_ _Jangan…," ucap gadis itu dengan suara lemah dan ia mencoba mendorong pemuda yang mendekapnya itu, "jangan katakan itu lagi. Sudah cukup!"_

 _"_ _Setelah aku pulang nanti, kali ini aku akan membahagiakanmu," kata pemuda bermanik merah itu, "aku akan mendengarkanmu, memerhatikanmu dan takkan meninggalkanmu lagi."_

 _"_ _Lepaskan!"_

 _"_ _Karena itu," kata pemuda itu sembari menguatkan pelukannya pada Slaine, "tunggu aku. Kumohon!"_

 _"_ _Lepas…"_

 _"_ _Kali ini saja, kumohon tunggu aku dan biarkan aku menepati janji-janji yang pernah kukatakan sebelumnya. Kumohon, Slaine!"_

 _Mendengarnya, Slaine pun berhenti meronta. Ia biarkan pemuda itu memeluknya dan ketika ia tak mengatakan apa-apa, pemuda itu kembali berkata, "Slaine?"_

 _"_ _Apa… kali ini kau bisa menepati janjimu, Orenji?"_

 _"_ _Aku akan menepatinya, aku berjanji."_

 _"_ _Tapi… kau tetap akan pergi?"_

 _"_ _Hanya setahun, dan setelahnya aku akan kembali," ujar pemuda itu dengan tetap memeluk Slaine. "Aku berjanji."_

 _Tahu bahwa ia takkan bisa menahan pemuda itu lebih lama, Slaine pun akhirnya berkata, "Kau… harus menepati janjimu kali ini, Orenji."_

 _"_ _Aku tahu."_

 _"_ _Kalau tidak, aku akan…"_

"Slaine!"

Gambaran itu langsung buyar begitu mendengar suara yang sama memanggil namanya. Gadis itu langsung menoleh dan menemukan pemuda bermanik merah yang menutup sebelah matanya berlari tergesa-gesa ke arahnya. Seperti sebelumnya, pemuda itu terlihat pucat dan khawatir, selalu seperti itu ekspresi yang ditunjukkan saat menatapnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Pemuda itu menyentuh wajah Slaine dengan tangannya. "Aku memanggilmu berulang kali, tapi kau tidak mendengarkanku."

"O-oh, masa?" Slaine berkata sembari membiarkan pemuda itu menyentuh wajahnya, tangan pemuda itu terasa begitu dingin di kulitnya. Maka itu, ia pun menyentuhkan tangannya di atas tangan si pemuda, lalu ia pun menoleh ke kanan dan kiri sembari berkata, "Di mana Izu-san?"

"Izu-san?"

"Wanita berambut hitam yang bersamaku," ucap Slaine sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. "Inko, Rayet juga yang lain pun tak terlihat."

"Kalau mereka, aku berpapasan di gerbang sedang mengantri di counter sake manis," ucap pemuda itu, "karena tidak melihatmu, aku terpaksa masuk dan mencarimu. Kenapa kau memisahkan diri dari mereka?"

"Oh, aku sedang mengobrol dengan Izu-san," ujar gadis itu sembari menurunkan tangan Inaho dan menggenggamnya. "Soal adik laki-lakinya."

"Siapa Izu-san?" Pemuda itu kembali bertanya dengan sikap menyelidik, "Kenapa kalian mengobrol soal adik laki-lakinya?"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa dia," ujar Slaine dan ia pun menggandeng tangan pemuda itu sembari berjalan mengitari pelataran kuil. "Tapi ia wanita yang cantik dan tinggal di sini selama beberapa saat untuk menemui adik laki-lakinya. Hanya itu yang kutahu."

"Kau berbicara dengan orang asing?"

"Izu-san bukan orang asing," Slaine bersikeras. "Aku sudah bertemu dengannya dua kali."

"Tetap saja ia orang asing," ujar pemuda itu sembari memasukkan tangan Slaine ke saku jaketnya. "Kau tidak boleh bertegur sapa dengan orang asing seperti itu, Slaine. Kalau ia jahat dan hendak mencelakaimu, maka sudah terlambat bagimu untuk lolos."

"Kelihatannya dia bukan orang jahat."

"Kau masih naif seperti biasa," ujar pemuda itu lagi, "buktinya, ia sudah tak ada ketika aku datang."

"Tetap saja, aku yakin ia bukan orang jahat," kata gadis itu bersikeras, "suaranya mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal."

"Kalau hanya dari standar itu kau menentukan seseorang baik atau jahat, maka aku tak heran melihatmu mudah ditipu."

Mendengar ucapan pemuda itu, Slaine pun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Perkataanmu tetap saja sarkas ya, Kaizuka-san? Apa tidak ada di dalam resolusi tahun barumu untuk berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata sarkas?"

"Aku hanya mengatakan fakta, Slaine," ujar pemuda itu sembari berhenti berjalan. "Kau sudah bertemu para Orbital Knights 'kan? Bagaimana kalau ternyata wanita yang kau temui itu pun Orbital Knights?"

"Itu tidak mungkin," ujar Slaine. "Wanita itu terlalu baik untuk seorang Orbital Knights."

"Aku heran darimana keyakinan itu berasal," ucap pemuda itu, sinis seperti biasa.

"Kalau ia memang Orbital Knights, ia pasti sudah menghabisiku saat kepalaku nyeri seperti tadi. Tapi wanita itu malah memanggil-manggil namaku dan berusaha agar aku tetap sadar. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak ada begitu kau datang, tapi yang jelas, ia bukan orang jahat."

Kali ini, pemuda itu tidak menggubris perkataan Slaine mengenai wanita yang bernama Izu-san itu. Sebaliknya, pemuda itu malah memegangi kepala Slaine dan berkata, "Kepalamu sakit lagi?"

"O-oh…"

"Coba kulihat!" Pemuda itu mengeluarkan tangannya dari jaket dan mendekatkan diri untuk mengecek kepala gadis itu. Ia menggerakkannya ke kiri dan kanan, atas bawah, untuk mencari apa pun yang di luar keadaan normal. Namun karena tidak menemukannya, pemuda itu melepaskan tangannya dan berkata, "Sudah kukatakan untuk istirahat di rumah tapi kau tidak mau dengar."

"A-aku juga mengira kepalaku baik-baik saja," Slaine berkata lagi, "hingga aku mendengar bunyi lonceng dan tahu-tahu saja aku mendengar suara itu lagi."

"Suara itu?"

"Suaramu," kata Slaine sembari menatap si pemuda, "kau memanggilku Koumori lagi dan lagi. Sudah kuceritakan sebelumnya, bukan?"

Beberapa hari sebelum ini, Slaine pun pernah sakit kepala hingga pingsan dan menyebabkan pemuda yang tinggal bersamanya itu panik. Untungnya, ia sadar tak lama kemudian sehingga pemuda itu berhenti khawatir. Ia pun menceritakan apa yang ia lihat dan kenapa ia sampai pingsan, namun, pemuda itu tak mengatakan satu kata pun yang dapat menjelaskan apa yang tengah terjadi padanya. Pemuda itu tetap bungkam seperti biasa dan hanya menanyakan lebih detail apa yang ia lihat dalam mimpinya. Begitu juga kali ini.

"Apa… yang kau lihat kali ini?"

"Yang kulihat…" Slaine menatap pemuda itu sejenak sebelum mengatakannya. Tatapan manik sebiru lautannya kali ini bertemu dengan si manik merah dan ia pun berkata, "Aku melihatmu lagi, Kaizuka-san. Kau bilang sesuatu soal pergi selama setahun dan memintaku untuk menunggumu."

Pemuda itu tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa. Ekspresi datarnya tetap bertahan di wajahnya. "Lalu?"

"Kupikir aku marah, " Slaine kembali berkata, "Kau tidak pernah menepati satu pun janjimu dan kau berniat untuk tidak menepatinya lagi. Tentu saja aku marah."

"Kau marah…?"

Slaine mengangguk, "Tapi pada akhirnya, kau berjanji untuk kembali dan kau bilang untuk menepati janji-janjimu kali ini."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu…" Slaine menatapnya, "Kukatakan padamu bahwa aku akan menunggumu untuk menepati janjimu."

Pemuda yang berdiri di hadapan Slaine itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya menatap gadis itu dan diam mematung. Sikapnya, membuat Slaine menggerakkan kepala ke arah lain, sebelum gadis itu kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Kaizuka-san, apa menurutmu itu nyata?" Slaine kembali bertanya pada pemuda itu. "Hal yang melintas dalam kepalaku belakangan ini, rasanya seperti sesuatu yang pernah kau katakan padaku sebelumnya"

"Apa… maksudmu, Slaine?"

"Maksudku, apakah gambaran itu," Slaine bertanya dengan hati-hati, "merupakan kejadian yang pernah terjadi di kehidupanku yang lalu?"

"Slaine…"

"Rasanya… seperti kenyataan," kata gadis itu sembari menatap pemuda bermanik merah di hadapannya. "Kau ada di sana, aku pun ada di hadapanmu. Kita berdua berbeda pendapat seperti biasa, tapi di sana, kau lebih… kau lebih…"

"Lebih apa, Slaine?"

"Kau… sedikit berbeda," ujar gadis itu. "Sepertinya, kau tidak pernah mendengarkanku dan hanya menanggapi ucapanku seperti angin lalu saja."

Inaho tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, ia tetap menatap gadis itu. Sebelum akhirnya ia memeluknya dan mendekap gadis itu dalam pelukannya.

"Kaizuka-san?"

"Aku kedinginan," ucap pemuda itu, "biarkan aku tetap seperti ini."

"O-oh…," kata Slaine sembari membiarkan pemuda itu memeluknya. Gadis itu pun menyandarkan kepalanya pada pemuda yang memeluknya dan memejamkan mata. Ingatannya kembali ke gambaran yang baru saja ditunjukkan padanya. "Saat itu, kau juga memelukku seperti ini, Kaizuka-san."

"Oh?"

"Aku meronta-ronta," ujar Slaine, "karena aku tahu kau tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan janji yang kau buat."

Lagi, Inaho bungkam mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Hanya saja, pelukannya pada gadis itu semakin mengerat, seiring setiap kata yang diucapkan si gadis.

"Tapi kau memohon," ucap Slaine, "dan aku pun tidak punya pilihan selain mengiyakan."

"Apa saat itu, kau mengiyakan permohonanku sekalipun tahu bahwa aku tidak akan menepatinya?"

Slaine mengangkat kepala dan menatapnya, "Karena, kalau itu terakhir kalinya kita bertemu, akan sedih sekali kalau aku membiarkanmu pergi dengan perasaan kacau."

"Slaine…"

"Jadi, aku pun mengiyakan," ujar Slaine, "sekalipun aku tahu kau takkan pernah menepatinya."

Cengkeraman tangan pemuda itu semakin erat saat mendengar ucapannya. Pemuda itu hanya dapat terpana mendengar ucapan Slaine.

"Kuharap,"gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan mencengkeram baju pemuda itu lebih kuat, "kali ini aku tidak harus berpura-pura mengiyakan perkataanmu lagi, ya, Kaizuka-san?"

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam sembari mencengkeram bahu gadis di hadapannya.

"Kali ini," Slaine kembali berkata terutama setelah mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Izu-san, "aku tidak mengharapkan perpisahan seperti itu lagi."

"Slaine…"

"Aku akan terus mengulangnya, kalau-kalau kau tidak mendengarkanku kali ini" kata gadis itu sembari mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku…"

"Tepati janjimu, Kaizuka-san," gadis itu berkata pada pemuda itu. "Tetaplah bersamaku."

 _…_

 _[_ _t.b.c_

 _Thank you for reading, if you mind, please give me any review :D]_


	25. Chapter 25

_Authors Note:_

 _ **Fujoshi desu**_ _xD ,_ _ **ZERLIN**_ _thank you for your kind review :D_

 _ **dealovha**_ _aku juga kurang tau kenapar reviewmu gak bisa masuk T_T, tapi PM saja, saya pasti baca kok :D_

 _Senang sekali kamu mau nyempetin waktu untuk review ;D_

 _ **kaine812**_ _: seminggu…. Kadang aku apdetnya cuman sabtu, minggu, tapi kadang ada hari-hari spesial di mana aku bisa apdet di hari biasa ;D, dan kali ini berhubung lagi liburan taon baru, semoga bisa apdet sedikit lebih cepat ,,_

 _Dan soal requestmu…. Sudah saya tampung dulu di request list ;D sebenernya abis ini berencana pindah genre anime dulu dan… banyak rencana, tapi anyway, saya coba tamatin dulu si Obsession supaya satu projectnya kelar XD_

 _ **hara**_ _: wah, sampai sempet hiatus ya…kamu juga Ganbatte ya, siapa tau ada rasa-rasa pengen lanjutin gitu, dan tiba-tiba buat ff lagi, nah pas itu tell me yahhh ;D_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _: thank you for reading this fanfic. I hope you also enjoy this chapter ; )_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aldnoah Zero** not mine

 **Obsession** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gender Bender, Fem!Slaine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy !_**

 **Chapter 25:The impossible**

Seorang pemuda diterangi cahaya lampu meja tengah memotong dengan hati-hati sebuah foto yang ia letakkan di atas meja. Ia menggunakan cutter dan mengukir garis agar mendapatkan hasil yang pas dan mendapatkan hasil yang ia inginkan. Begitu teliti, begitu cermat ia menggerakkan jemarinya, hingga ia memperoleh foto seorang gadis berambut perak yang tak sadar bahwa dirinya tengah diabadikan dalam kamera.

Ia pun mengangkat potongan gambar yang dihasilkannya dan tersenyum saat melihat hasilnya. Setelah puas mengaguminya, ia memisahkan gambar tersebut dan menempelkannya di salah satu dinding yang sudah penuh dengan gambar sosok yang sama. Walaupun takkan ada banyak bedanya, lelaki itu kembali tersenyum lebar melihat hasil karyanya.

"Satu lagi…"

Angin yang berhembus meniupkan sisa lembaran foto yang ia letakkan begitu saja di atas meja hingga ke wajahnya. Pemuda itu pun mengangkat tangan untuk menjauhkan foto itu dari wajahnya. Ketika ia berhasil melepaskan diri dari foto tersebut, gambar di fotonya menunjukkan sosok pemuda berambut hitam dan bermanik merah yang ikut terpotret bersama si gadis perak. Sama halnya dengan si gadis, pemuda itu pun tak menyadari bahwa sosoknya ikut diabadikan bersama gadis itu.

Begitu melihat foto pemuda yang bermanik merah, sosok itu juga melirik pada dinding lain, tempat di mana ia meletakkan foto berbagai macam orang dalam dinding yang sama. Berbeda dengan caranya menempelkan foto si gadis berambut perak pada satu sisi, pada dinding ini foto berbagai macam orang ditempel asal dan diberi tanda silang pada beberapa foto. Foto si pemuda bermanik merah menjadi salah satu foto yang paling atas bersama foto-foto lain yang belum diberi tanda silang.

"Kaizuka...," ujar sosok itu sembari menatap fotonya. "Kaizuka…"

Tangannya langsung merobek foto yang dipegangnya menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Begitu menjadi serpihan, ia membiarkan angin meniup segala yang tersisa dan menghempaskannya hingga ke luar jendela. Setelah itu, barulah pemuda itu mendekat kembali pada dinding yang menyimpan foto si gadis berambut perak. Melihatnya, senyum kembali merekah di wajahnya dan ia pun mendekat untuk menyentuh salah satu gambar itu dengan tangannya. Jemarinya menelusuri wajah gadis itu dan menggerakkan tangan seolah membelai rambut perak platinanya.

"Sebentar lagi, Slaine!" Sosok itu berkata sembari membelai foto si gadis berambut perak, "Sebentar lagi!"

Foto yang ditatapnya tidak memberikan jawaban. Si gadis tetap menatap ke samping, pada lawan bicara yang seharusnya ikut terfoto bersamanya.

"Tunggulah dengan sabar!" Sosok itu mengecup foto si gadis sebelum mengarahkan pandangannya pada benda lain yang juga berada di atas meja. "Aku akan datang dengan membawakan kenang-kenangan yang akan kau kenali dengan baik."

…

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Harklight-senpai."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menggerakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada gadis berambut perak yang berjalan di sampingnya. "Tidak masalah sih, hanya bukankah biasanya wali angkatmu yang akan menemanimu mengambil buku yang kau tinggal di sekolah?"

"Oh, dia memaksa memang," jawab Slaine sembari berjalan di sisi pemuda berambut hitam itu, "tapi kali ini ia tidak punya pilihan karena harus menghadiri _meeting_ dengan Calm-san soal novelnya yang akan difilmkan."

"Novelnya benar-benar akan difilmkan, ya?" Harklight kembali bertanya, "aku sudah dengar beritanya waktu itu, tapi kupikir tidak jadi karena tidak ada kabar lagi."

"Jadi kok," ujar Slaine sembari tersenyum pada pemuda di sampingnya. "Dia juga sedang sibuk dengan sekuelnya sekarang."

Harklight menoleh pada gadis yang mengajaknya bicara itu, "Selama ini kupikir novel itu tidak ada sekuelnya. Kenapa sekarang dia menerbitkan sekuel?"

"Oh, soalnya ia tidak mau membuat fansnya mengira bahwa ia belum menemukan orang yang ia tunggu," jawab si gadis berambut perak. "Makanya ia mati-matian mengerjakan novelnya. Sudah dimulai dari sebelum Natal rasanya."

"Baru seminggu?"

Slaine mengangguk, "Mungkin beberapa bulan lagi baru diterbitkan."

"Akan kunantikan karyanya kalau begitu," jawab Harklight sembari tertawa kecil. "Ngomong-ngomong, Rayet dan Inko tidak ikut kali ini?"

"Oh, tidak, kali ini mereka tidak ikut," kata Slaine lagi, "mereka tidak mau datang ke sekolah di saat liburan."

"Bisa dipahami!"

"Harklight senpai sendiri ada urusan apa di sekolah?" Si gadis berambut perak kembali bertanya pada pemuda di sampingnya. Mereka melewati gerbang sekolah yang setengah terbuka dan mengangguk sekilas pada penjaga di sekolah. "Kau bilang tadi ada urusan yang harus kau selesaikan?"

"Oh, ya, tadi Kepala Sekolah memanggilku," jawab pemuda berambut hitam sembari mendorong pintu kaca untuk memasuki bangunan sekolah. "Beliau bilang ingin mendiskusikan perihal pelaku yang menyebarkan berita di Vers yang membuat satu negeri Vers menyerangmu."

"Kalian sudah menemukan pelakunya?"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu melepas sepatu dan mengganti sepatunya. Ia memakai alas kaki khusus di sekolah dan meletakkan sepatunya di loker, diikuti si gadis berambut perak. Kemudian, bersama-sama keduanya menelusuri koridor menuju ke kelas yang ada di lantai dua.

"Kami menemukan beberapa nama," ujar pemuda itu, "hanya kami membutuhkan data dari Mazurek untuk mengetahui latar belakang mereka."

"Oh? Bagaimana kalian menemukannya?"

"Kami menelusuri daftar nama dan mencocokannya dengan lama tinggal Kaizuka Inaho," jawab pemuda itu, "setelah diseleseksi, tersisa beberapa nama. Hanya kami tidak yakin akan hubungan mereka dengan kalian di masa lalu."

"Kalau memang dia menyebarkan berita di Vers, apakah itu berarti dia punya hubungan denganku atau Kaizuka-san?"

Harklight menganggukkan kepala, "Seharusnya ada, tidak mungkin ia menyebarkan gosip tanpa alasan kuat. Apalagi gosipnya menyebabkan kau diburu satu Vers."

Slaine mengangguk. "Benar juga."

Mereka berdua berjalan menaiki tangga dan berhenti di kelas pertama di samping tangga. Harklight menggeser pintunya, sementara si gadis berambut perak masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menuju ke salah satu bangku yang berada di belakang. Ia menggerakkan tangannya menelusuri laci dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari sana.

"Ketemu!" Gadis itu berseru riang dan langsung memasukkan buku tersebut ke dalam tasnya.

"Sudah? Tidak ada yang tertinggal lagi?" Pemuda berambut hitam itu bertanya ketika si gadis sudah beranjak dari bangku dan menghampirinya. "Apakah mau dicek ada yang masih tertinggal atau tidak?"

"Tidak, sudah kosong," jawab gadis itu sembari tersenyum. "Tidak ada lagi kok."

Pemuda itu mengangguk, "Oke, kalau begitu aku ke atas dan…"

"Aku ikut."

"Apa?"

"Aku juga mau menemui Kepala Sekolah," jawab Slaine sembari memakai kembali tasnya dan mengikuti si pemuda berambut hitam. "Ini berhubungan denganku 'kan?"

"Tapi…"

"Apa… aku tidak boleh tahu?"

Harklight tampak bimbang. Kaizuka Inaho sudah pernah berpesan agar mereka tidak menyampaikan apa pun pada Slaine. Mereka harus menyampaikan sesuatu pada pemuda itu lebih dulu dan ia yang akan memutuskan apakah Slaine perlu mengetahuinya atau tidak. Kalau pemuda itu tahu bahwa mereka membocorkan informasi pada Slaine…

"Bukan, bukan tidak boleh tahu," ucap pemuda itu berusaha mencari akal, "hanya walaupun tahu, mungkin belum ada manfaatnya karena masih berupa data mentah. Apa tidak sebaiknya kau tunggu hingga datanya diolah menjadi data yang lebih pasti?"

"Tidak apa," jawab Slaine sembari berjalan lebih dulu menuruni tangga, menuju ruang fakultas yang berada di lantai dasar. "Aku justru ingin tahu data awalnya."

Mendengarnya, Harklight tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti gadis itu. Ia pun akhirnya turut melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga, menyamakan kecepatan dengan langkah Slaine. Kurang dari satu menit, mereka akhirnya tiba di ruang kepala sekolah, yang berada di samping ruang fakultas. Harklight mengetuk pintu lebih dulu sebelum mendengar perintah untuk masuk dan mendorong pintunya.

"Harklight, pas sekali kau datang, Mazurek bilang bahwa… Slaine?"

"Oh, selamat siang, Kepala Sekolah!" Slaine membungkuk pada wanita berambut cokelat dengan poni dibelah pinggir itu. "Selamat tahun baru!"

Mulut Darzana Magbaredge kehilangan kata-katanya saat ia melihat gadis berambut perak itu masuk ke ruangannya. Ia berpandang-pandangan dengan Harklight dan mendapatkan ekspresi menyesal pemuda itu sebagai jawaban. Melihat itu, ia pun langsung berkata, "Si… Selamat tahun baru juga, Slaine!"

"Hai, Slaine!" Pemuda berambut kecokelatan yang sedari tadi duduk di depan meja sang kepala sekolah mengangkat satu tangannya pada gadis itu dan memberikan senyum bersahabat. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Mazurek-san!" Gadis itu terkejut begitu melihat pemuda satu itu. "Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Nadamu tidak terdengar senang melihatku di sini." Pemuda itu bangkit dari kursi dengan sandaran tinggi dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia memicingkan matanya sebelum kembali berkata, "Jangan-jangan kau masih menaruh aura permusuhan padaku?"

"Aku hanya bertanya, Mazurek-san," jawab Slaine sembari mengangkat bahu. "Ngomong-ngomong kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Oh!" Mazurek menurunkan kedua tangannya dan ia kembali duduk di tempatnya dengan Slaine mengikuti di sampingnya. "Aku diinformasikan oleh Harklight bahwa saat ini di Bumi sedang tahun baru dan akan ada banyak perayaan setelahnya. Jadi aku pun tertarik dan berkunjung ke Bumi."

"Lho? Kenapa kau merayakan tahun baru di Bumi?" Slaine bertanya dari balik sandaran sofa Mazurek. "Apa bangsa Vers tidak merayakan tahun baru?"

"Bukan itu," ujar Mazurek sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, "Periode orbital kami 687 hari, berbeda dengan kalian yang hanya 365 hari. Jadi kami belum merayakan tahun baru."

"Lama sekali…"

"Memang," jawab Mazurek sembari tersenyum. "Ah, bagaimana kabar Count Kaizuka?"

"Oh! Dia… sehat," ujar si gadis berambut perak, terdengar ragu. "Mungkin."

Alis Mazurek terangkat dan mendengarnya, ia pun merasakan sedikit kejanggalan. Ia hendak berkomentar lebih jauh, sebelum sang Kepala Sekolah akhirnya berkata, "Oh, Mazurek! Kau bilang kau ingin mencicipi hidangan khas tahun baru, bukan? Sepertinya di dekat sekolah kami ada kafe yang buka dan menyediakan menu spesial tahun baru."

Pemuda berambut kecokelatan itu menoleh pada wanita yang sebelumnya berdiskusi dengannya itu. Melihat wanita itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum meyakinkan, Mazurek pun langsung paham maksudnya. Ia pun tak bertanya lagi dan langsung bangkit dari kursinya walaupun diiringi dengan helaan napas. Lalu sembari menarik ujung lengan baju yang dikenakan si gadis berambut perak, pemuda itu berkata, "Kedengarannya menarik. Kalau begitu, antar aku ke sana, Slaine!"

"H-hah? Kenapa aku? Kau tidak bisa pergi sendiri?"

"Masa kau membiarkan tamu berkeliling sendirian?"

"Harklight, Harklight-senpai saja," tunjuk gadis itu pada pemuda berambut hitam. "Dia menunjukkan jalan lebih baik dariku. Aku sering mengalami buta arah yang parah."

"Tidak masalah, Orbital Knights Vers punya sistem GPS yang canggih," jawab Mazurek sembari menarik ujung lengan baju si gadis. "Ayo cepat! Kalau tidak lengan baju kesayanganmu akan robek karena kutarik-tarik."

"Jangan ditarik!" Slaine protes dan dengan sedikit terpaksa gadis itu melangkah mengikuti pemuda yang sudah berjalan di depannya. Begitu ujung lengan bajunya dilepas, pemuda itu menarik tasnya dan menyeretnya keluar dari ruangan.

"Akhirnya," gumam yang wanita sembari menghela napas, "aku sudah panik sewaktu melihatnya masuk tadi."

"Sama halnya denganku, Magbaredge-san," ujar Harklight ketika suara dua orang itu sudah cukup jauh dari tempat mereka. Pemuda itu pun menggerakkan kepala dan mendekat selangkah pada meja sang Kepala Sekolah. Tangannya mengambil salah satu file yang diletakkan dan membaca isinya.

"Data yang kita temukan dan Mazurek temukan tidak cocok," ucap si wanita berambut cokelat tanpa diminta. "Nama personil yang kita temukan beberapa memang ada di datanya, tapi data miliknya memiliki nama yang berbeda dengan data yang ada kita miliki. Lihat, ini tahun yang sama, tapi nama orang yang dimaksud berbeda. Sementara pada tahun berbeda, ada orang yang bernama sama. Aneh sekali…"

Harklight diam sebentar. Ia membaca catatan yang diberikan Mazurek dan berkata, "Magbaredge-san…?"

"Hm?"

"Tahun berapa di Vers sekarang?"

"Kenapa bertanya?" Wanita itu mengerutkan dahi, heran mendengar perkataan Harklight. "Bukankah kita baru saja merayakan tahun baru beberapa hari yang lalu?"

"Itu di Bumi 'kan?" Harklight kembali berkata. "Aku tidak pernah tinggal di sana, jadi aku tidak tahu sampai Mazurek mengatakannya tadi."

"Oh!"

"Kurasa…" Harklight mengangkat data tersebut, "Kita harus kembali mencocokan tahun di Vers dengan di Bumi. Data tahun yang ia cari, kemungkinan tidak sama dengan tahun di Bumi."

…

"Mochi?" Slaine mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. "Aku ragu mereka akan menyediakan makanan seperti itu di kafe."

"Kalau begitu, kita cari sampai dapat," jawab pemuda itu sembari menarik tas yang dibawa di punggung si gadis berambut perak. "Aku mau mochi khas tahun baru."

Slaine berpikir sejenak, "Waktu itu Kaizuka-san sempat ingin membuat mochi tahun baru, tapi aku menghentikannya."

Mazurek mengerutkan dahi dan tak kuasa menahan cengiran di wajahnya. Apa jadinya kalau satu planet Vers tahu bahwa pahlawan besar kebanggaan mereka ternyata membuat mochi tahun baru? Kedengarannya konyol.

"Ia membuang-buang bahan, kau tahu?" Slaine kembali bercerita dengan lancar. "Kemarin kami membuang adonan mochi karena adonan yang ia hasilkan terlalu lembek. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat seorang Kaizuka-san gagal dalam membuat masakan. Tahu begitu, aku harusnya mengabadikannya."

"Ah! Apa jadinya kalau bangsa Vers tahu pahlawan mereka hanya membuat mochi di Bumi?" Mazurek berkata sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Benar-benar mempermalukan nama besar sang Pahlawan saja."

"Tapi Kaizuka-san baru kali ini terlihat kepayahan saat melakukan sesuatu." Slaine kembali berkata sembari berjalan di samping si pemuda berambut kecokelatan. "Biasanya ia tidak pernah gagal melakukan apa pun. Bahkan membuat _cake_ saja, ia dapat melakukannya lebih baik dariku. Benar-benar membuat kesal!"

"Iya, baik, baik," kata Mazurek setelah mendengar banyak informasi soal Pahlawan bangsa Vers itu. Sedari tadi, topik apa pun yang ia utarakan, pasti berujung pada Kaizuka Inaho. Makanya Mazurek kembali ke topik awal dengan berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kalau kita coba mencari mochinya di toko? Atau pusat perbelanjaan? Mungkin mereka menjualnya."

Si gadis berambut perak mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak yakin ada toko yang buka di tahun baru. Mana ada pegawai yang mau bekerja di hari libur seperti ini? Kaizuka-san bilang… "

"Mungkin kau benar," potong Mazurek sebelum gadis itu melanjutkan ceritanya lagi soal Kaizuka Inaho. "Kalau begitu, kita ke minimarket saja. Ayo! Tunjukkan jalannya!"

Sekali lagi, pemuda itu menyeret si gadis berambut perak dengan cara menarik tas punggung yang dikenakan gadis itu. Mereka berjalan melewati tanjakan yang berlawanan arah dengan sekolah dengan Mazurek berjalan lebih dulu di depan. Herannya, walaupun meminta ditunjukkan jalan, pemuda itu malah memaksa Slaine mengikuti langkah kakinya dibanding membiarkan Slaine menunjukkan jalan.

"Belok kanan," ujar Slaine begitu mereka tiba di pertigaan dan pemuda itu hendak melangkahkan kakinya ke kiri. "Minimarket terdekat di sebelah kanan."

Mendengar itu, pemuda berambut kecokelatan itu mengarahkan kakinya sesuai perkataan Slaine. Ia kembali menarik tas si gadis dan berbelok ke arah yang ditunjukkan. "Belok kanan, 'kan? Yakin?"

"Mau taruhan?"

"Boleh," jawab pemuda itu, "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Akan kukatakan nanti," jawab gadis itu, "jangan menyesal ya!"

"Tidak akan!" Pemuda itu tergelak saat mendengar perkataan Slaine. "Kau belum pasti benar, Slaine. Kau 'kan buta arah."

"Aku tidak mungkin buta arah untuk sesuatu yang sudah sering kulewati," ujar gadis itu sembari melangkahkan kaki di jalan yang menurun. Mereka melewati rumah-rumah penduduk, melewati kuil, hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di daerah pertokoan yang salah satunya merupakan sebuah bangunan dengan pintu geser kaca sebagai pintu depannya. Bangunan itu pun memajang tulisan '24 jam' juga _'We're open'_ di pintunya yang menjelaskan dengan baik fungsi bangunan tersebut. Begitu melihatnya, senyum si gadis berambut perak pun melebar dan ia berkata, "Kurasa aku yang menang?"

Pemuda itu bergantian menatap Slaine dan bangunan tersebut, "Kau hanya berpura-pura buta arah rupanya."

Si gadis hanya mengangkat bahu, sebelum akhirnya ia diseret masuk bersama pemuda berambut kecokelatan itu. Pemuda itu mengambil makanan berbentuk segitiga yang dibungkus rumput laut dan diisi daging di bagian dalamnya. Ia pun menawari Slaine makanan yang ditolak halus gadis itu dengan alasan bahwa ia harus makan malam dengan Kaizuka-san. Setelah membeli makanan (dengan dibayari Slaine), mereka berdua keluar dari minimarket dan kembali berjalan.

"Bagaimana cara membuka penutupnya…"

"Sini!" Slaine merebut onigiri tersebut dari tangan si pemuda dan membukakan penutupnya untuk pemuda itu. "Silakan!"

"Terima kasih," ujar pemuda itu dan langsung memakan makanan yang diberikan gadis itu. Ia mengecap rasanya selama beberapa saat dan memejamkan mata untuk menikmatinya. "Enak sekali. Aku harus membawa beberapa untuk oleh-oleh."

Gadis berambut perak di sampingnya hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah pemuda itu. "Apa di Vers tidak ada onigiri?"

Mazurek melahap sekali lagi makanannya dan mengunyah terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Slaine. Setelahnya, ia pun berkata, "Di negara kami tidak ada nasi, di sana tanaman yang bisa ditumbuhkan hanya sedikit."

"Ah…"

"Makanya, nasi di sana harganya sangat mahal," ujar pemuda itu sembari memakan lagi onigiri di tangannya. "Berbeda sekali dengan di Bumi."

"Kalau telur? Apa di sana ada telur?"

"Kurasa tidak," jawab Mazurek, "telur dihasilkan dari ayam 'kan? Kami tidak bisa menghasilkan pakan untuk hewan-hewan seperti itu, sehingga daging ayam pun jarang."

"Oh ya?" Slaine mengangkat alis saat mendengar cerita Mazurek. "Kupikir di Vers pasti ada telur karena Kaizuka-san sangat suka telur. Kalau tidak, darimana asalnya sampai ia selalu memasak telur setiap hari?"

Pemuda itu mengangkat bahu, "Entah, yang jelas di Vers tidak ada makanan yang terbuat dari telur. Jadi kurasa, ia menyukai makanan itu ketika ia berada di Bumi."

Slaine menganggukkan kepala saat mendengar keterangan yang diberikan pemuda itu. Ia diam sebentar sebelum kembali membuka mulutnya untuk berkata, "Apa mungkin Koumori yang membiasakannya ya?"

"Koumori itu kau 'kan?" Mazurek bertanya sembari menghabiskan gigitan terakhirnya. Ia mengunyah dan menelan makanannya terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Ah! Benar juga," gadis itu menatap Mazurek dan berkata, "aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Bantuan macam apa?" Pemuda itu balas menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Aku tidak akan membantu kalau diminta mengkhianati Vers."

Si gadis berambut perak mengerutkan dahi mendengar perkataannya, "Untuk apa aku memintamu mengkhianati Vers? Aku tidak sebodoh itu."

"Jadi? Permintaanmu apa?"

"Apa menurutmu… kau bisa mencuri laporan kesehatan Kaizuka-san dari Dokter Yagarai?"

Mazurek menggerakkan kepalanya dan menatap si gadis berambut perak. Begitu mereka bertatapan, gadis itu hanya mengerjapkan mata dengan polos, seolah telah mengatakan sesuatu yang wajar. Melihatnya, Mazurek langsung memejamkan mata dan menundukkan kepala.

"Dan kau bilang, kau tidak sebodoh itu?"

"Tidak."

"Kau memikirkan resiko perbuatanmu?" Mazurek bertanya. "Kenapa tidak bertanya langsung pada Dokter Yagarai saja sih? Kau 'kan keluarganya? Dokter itu pasti akan menjawab pertanyaanmu."

"Belum tentu," ujar Slaine sembari menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tahu Kaizuka-san. Ia pasti sudah berpesan pada Dokter Yagarai untuk tidak mengatakan apa pun padaku. Sama halnya dengan caranya mengingatkan kalian untuk tidak memberitahu apa-apa padaku."

"Ah, itu…"

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya," potong Slaine sembari berjalan lebih dulu. "Kaizuka-san menyembunyikan semuanya dariku agar aku tidak khawatir. Itu kebaikan hatinya."

"Kalau kau sadar, kenapa…"

"Hanya caranya justru membuatku semakin khawatir," kata si gadis berambut perak sembari menundukkan kepala. "Ia menyembunyikan segala sesuatu, berusaha untuk membuatku tidak cemas. Namun sekeras apa pun usahanya untuk menyembunyikan, pada akhirnya aku akan mengetahuinya dan ketika aku mengetahuinya, aku tidak bisa berhenti khawatir karena aku tahu, segala sesuatu yang ia tutupi adalah hal-hal yang tak berjalan semestinya. Benar 'kan?"

Mazurek hanya dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gadis itu. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal, gadis itu memang benar. Hal-hal yang disembunyikan selalu hal-hal yang akan membuat gadis ini khawatir kalau ia tahu. Makanya, bila Count Kaizuka saja sampai menyembunyikan perihal kesehatannya pada gadis ini, bukan tidak mungkin kalau hasil pemeriksaan kesehatannya…

"Jadi, bantu aku!" Gadis itu berkata lagi, "Aku harus mendapatkan catatan kesehatannya."

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, kau bisa apa, Slaine?"

Slaine menyipitkan mata mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. "Apa?"

"Kalau kau tahu, apa yang dapat kau lakukan?" Mazurek kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. "Kau bukan dokternya, kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menyelamatkannya, bukan?"

"Aku… "

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya saja bahwa dokternya akan memberikan perawatan terbaik, Slaine?" Mazurek kembali berkata. "Count Kaizuka juga tidak sebodoh itu sampai mengabaikan kesehatannya sendiri."

"Tidak. Bisa saja ia melakukannya." Gadis itu berkata dengan suara pelan. "Bila penyakitnya itu berhubungan denganku, maka mungkin saja ia melakukannya. Ia pun mengabaikan nyawanya sendiri untuk bertarung dengan Orbital Knights, apa yang membuatmu tidak yakin bahwa ia tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama pada kesehatannya?"

"Itu…"

"Kalau kau tidak mau membantu, aku akan melakukannya sendiri," ucap gadis itu dengan tegas dan segera bergerak meninggalkan Mazurek. "Tapi jangan coba-coba menghentikanku!"

Gadis itu sudah berbalik, sudah menggerakkan kaki dan melangkah. Ia bahkan sudah berjalan beberapa langkah ketika seseorang menarik menarik tas punggung yang dikenakan si gadis, membuatnya terjungkal kembali ke belakang. Hal ini membuat gadis itu menoleh kembali padanya dengan marah.

"Kau itu… selalu cepat naik darah untuk sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya, ya?" Mazurek menghela napas sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Kalau menyangkut soal pemuda itu, kau selalu mengabaikan semua logika yang kau punya dan lebih memilih untuk menerjang langsung dari depan."

"Apa maksud…"

"Tapi aku juga sama," ujar pemuda itu yang telah berjalan lebih dulu di depan Slaine, "untuk seseorang, aku juga selalu bertindak impulsif dan mengabaikan semua logika yang kumiliki."

Slaine mengerutkan dahi, tidak paham sama sekali ucapan pemuda itu. "Maksudnya, kau tipe orang yang sama denganku?"

Mazurek menoleh pada si gadis berambut perak itu dan ia menghela napas saat mendengar kesimpulan gadis itu.

"Dasar kau bebal, Slaine!"

"H-Hah?" Nada suara si gadis meninggi mendengar ucapan pemuda berambut kecokelatan yang berjalan di depannya itu. Gadis berambut perak itu pun langsung melangkah cepat menuju ke samping si pemuda dan ia berkata, "Kenapa tiba-tiba…"

Gadis itu tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya. Tiba-tiba saja, ucapannya terputus dan ia memandangi layar yang terpampang dari salah satu televisi yang dipajang di toko elektronik. Kebetulan kali ini gambar yang ditayangkannya adalah gambar bunga yang beraneka warna.

Mazurek yang melihat gadis itu terdiam pun memicingkan mata. Namun pemuda itu tak bertanya dan lebih memilih untuk mengikuti arah pandang gadis itu. Ia memerhatikan apa yang tengah dipandangi oleh si gadis hingga membuatnya berhenti berkata-kata.

Pemuda itu menggerakkan kepala dan menatap layar yang memantulkan gambar bunga beraneka warna di hadapannya. Ia tak merasakan ada yang aneh dengan bunga-bunga tersebut, sehingga ia kembali menatap Slaine. Begitu melihat bahwa gadis itu masih tertegun juga, pemuda itu pun berkata, "Ada apa, Slaine?"

Slaine menggerakkan kepala dengan gemetar. "Bunganya…"

"Bunganya?" Kerutan di dahi Mazurek semakin dalam. "Ada apa dengan bunganya?"

Si gadis berambut perak tidak menjawab lagi begitu Mazurek mengajukan pertanyaan. Ia juga tak lagi mendengarkan ucapan pemuda itu. Di benaknya, mulai bermunculan kilas adegan yang berhubungan dengan gambar bunga yang beraneka warna itu.

 _"_ _Mawar ini…"_

'Lagi', pikir Slaine sembari memejamkan matanya dengan tangan menyentuh kepala secara refleks untuk menahan sakit. 'Datang lagi.'

 _"_ _Punya arti…"_

'Apa yang mau ia katakan...' Slaine mencengkeram rambutnya, menahan sakit. Di sampingnya, Mazurek memanggil-manggil namanya dengan panik sembari menahannya agar tidak terjatuh. 'Kenapa sepotong-sepotong?'

 _"_ _Mawar biru?"_

 _Pemuda bermanik merah yang memegang setangkai bunga dengan kelopak berwarna biru itu menganggukkan kepala. Ia mendekatkan bunga yang ia pegang itu pada si gadis berambut perak di hadapannya dan membiarkan gadis itu memegangi tangannya agar dapat melihatnya lebih baik. Jarang sekali mereka dapat melihat bunga berwarna biru seperti bunga yang ia bawakan ini._

 _"_ _Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya," ujar si gadis berambut perak saat ia mendekatkan kepalanya untuk melihat bunga itu. "Jarang sekali ada bunga yang berwarna biru."_

 _"_ _Di rumahku banyak yang seperti ini," kata si pemuda ketika gadis itu sudah melepaskan tangannya, walaupun pandangan matanya masih ke arah bunga yang ada di tangannya. Melihat bahwa perhatian gadis itu hanya pada benda yang ia bawa, pemuda itu pun menyembunyikan mawar biru tersebut ke balik tangannya. "Datanglah ke rumahku kalau kau mau melihatnya."_

 _"_ _Pembohong! Aku tidak pernah melihat yang seperti ini saat berkunjung. Hei!Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya, Orenji?" Slaine mendekat dan berusaha memegang tangannya. "Aku masih ingin melihatnya."_

 _"_ _Kau sudah melihatnya tadi, Koumori!"_

 _Pemuda itu memindahkan bunga mawar birunya ke tangan yang lain, sementara satu tangannya memerangkap si gadis berambut perak dalam pelukannya. Gadis itu masih belum menyadari perbuatannya karena terlalu fokus untuk mendapatkan mawar biru yang ada di tangan satunya lagi. Ia baru berhenti ketika hidungnya menyentuh leher si pemuda dan baru saat itu ia sadar bahwa ia berada terlalu dekat dengannya._

 _Terkejut, gadis itu pun mencoba menjauhkan diri. Namun ia terlambat karena pemuda itu sudah memeluk pinggangnya dengan satu tangan dan memaksanya untuk kembali mendekat. Berkat usahanya, dahi gadis itu pun akhirnya bersentuhan dengan bibirnya, dan membuat si gadis memalingkan wajah darinya._

 _"_ _Lepaskan aku, Orenji!" Gadis itu berkata sembari menggerakkan tangan dan menjauhkan diri. "Kau curang!"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa," jawab pemuda itu sembari mendekatkan hidungnya pada pipi gadis itu. "Kau sendiri yang mendekat."_

 _"_ _Tapi itu karena kau memancingku dengan mawar biru!" Slaine bersikeras membela diri. "Kau memanfaatkan rasa ingin tahuku dan akhirnya…"_

 _Pemuda itu mengangkat alis, "Dan akhirnya? Kau mengakui bahwa kau terjebak?"_

 _Slaine mengerutkan dahi mendengar perkataannya. "Tidak akan. Sebentar lagi juga aku akan melepaskan diri dan melarikan diri darimu seperti biasa. Kau nikmati saja dulu detik-detik kemenanganmu sebelum aku melarikan diri."_

 _Alih-alih berkelit seperti biasa, kali ini pemuda itu malah menundukkan kepalanya dan meletakkannya pada bahu Slaine. Sikapnya membuat si gadis salah tingkah dan menggerak-gerakkan bahunya untuk membuat pemuda itu tidak nyaman. Sayangnya pemuda itu tidak terpengaruh dan malah mencengkeram pinggang Slaine dengan kedua tangannya._

 _"_ _Orenji! Hei Orenji! Lepaskan aku!" Gadis itu berkata dengan panik karena pinggangnya dipeluk. Kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri lenyap sudah. "Kau curang! Lepaskan aku!"_

 _"_ _Tidak."_

 _"_ _Hah?"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Slaine. "Kau tidak akan melarikan diri lagi dariku, Koumori."_

 _"_ _A-apa yang kau katakan?" Gadis itu berkata sembari mencoba menjauhkan kepala si pemuda darinya. "Kau membuatku merinding, Orenji! Akhir-akhir ini kau salah makan, ya? Ucapanmu tidak masuk akal semua."_

 _"_ _Tidak. Aku serius."_

 _"_ _Mananya?" Slaine langsung menyambar ucapannya. "Kemarin kau bilang ingin menikah denganku, lalu sekarang kau tidak mau aku melarikan diri. Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya? Tidak biasanya kau begini."_

 _Pemuda itu tidak menjawab dan ia kembali meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu Slaine, membuat gadis itu kembali mengomel. "Karena… aku baru menyadari satu hal, Koumori."_

 _Si gadis berambut perak berhenti bergerak-gerak dan menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping, ke tempat di mana kepala pemuda itu diletakkan. "Menyadari apa?"_

 _Pemuda itu pun menggerakkan kepalanya dan menatap gadis di sampingnya. "Menyadari bahwa keberadaanmu sama seperti mawar biru itu sendiri."_

 _"_ _Ng?"_

 _"_ _Kau tahu arti mawar biru, Koumori?"_

 _Slaine menatapnya, dan ia mengernyitkan dahi karena bingung. "Memangnya ada artinya?"_

 _Mengabaikan pertanyaan Slaine, pemuda itu berkata, "Setiap bunga, memiliki arti yang diberikan sesuai dengan keberadaan bunga itu sendiri, tidak terkecuali mawar biru."_

 _Si gadis berambut perak menggerakkan kepala dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan ucapan pemuda yang meletakkan kepala di bahunya itu._

 _"_ _Dan mawar biru artinya hal yang mustahil," ucap pemuda itu sembari menyelipkan bunga berwarna biru itu di telinga Slaine dan membingkai wajah gadis itu dengan tangannya. "Sama seperti keberadaanmu."_

 _"_ _Aku… seperti hal yang mustahil?" Slaine menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Itu maksudmu?"_

 _Tangan pemuda itu menyentuh rambutnya dan mengusapnya. Lalu pemuda itu berkata, "Tidak pernah terbayang olehku bahwa kecepatan Sleipnir akan kalah dari seorang manusia biasa."_

 _"_ _Jadi masih soal itu?"_

 _"_ _Tidak juga, aku juga tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa ada seorang gadis yang bisa memanjat pohon dengan lincah, berlari dengan cepat, atau bersembunyi tanpa terdeteksi oleh Sleipnir hingga sangat menjengkelkan. Begitu jengkelnya, hingga tanpa sadar aku mencarinya tiap hari.""_

 _Gadis itu tertawa mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. "Jadi benar rupanya. Kau masih dendam padaku soal itu. Karena itu kau menyebutku mustahil?"_

 _Si pemuda bermanik merah yang meletakkan kepala di bahunya. "Apa kau paham sekarang?"_

 _"_ _Ah ya, bagimu, aku memang hal yang tidak diprediksi untuk semua penemuan ajaib yang kau buat ya? Makanya saat itu, kau mencariku setiap hari dan menantangku terus menerus," ujar gadis itu sembari mengangguk. "Pada akhirnya, kau memilih untuk meneliti dan memberikan bayaran padaku. Kupikir hal ini sudah membuatmu puas."_

 _"_ _Kau tidak mengerti rupanya. Aku ini tidak puas, aku tak pernah puas." Pemuda itu menyentuh wajahnya dan membingkainya._

 _"_ _Apa yang… membuatmu tidak puas?" Slaine menggerakkan kepala dengan bingung. "Kau sudah meneliti, kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan bukan?"_

 _"_ _Apa kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan?"_

 _Si gadis berambut perak berpikir sejenak, "Kecepatanku?"_

 _Pemuda itu menggeleng._

 _"_ _Kemahiranku bersembunyi atau melarikan diri?"_

 _Sekali lagi pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan itu."_

 _Kali ini gadis itu mengerutkan dahi, berpikir keras. Semua hal yang ia ketahui perihal pemuda itu sudah diungkapkannya. Ia pikir, selama ini pemuda ini menginginkan kecepatan atau kemahirannya bersembunyi juga melarikan diri. Kalau bukan itu semua, lalu kenapa pemuda itu terus mencarinya? Apa yang membuat pemuda itu terus menerus mengganggunya dengan semua alasan berbau penelitian?_

 _"_ _Kalau begitu…apa?" Slaine mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa kau mencariku? Aku tak paham."_

 _"_ _Kau tidak mengerti kalau kubilang aku ingin mengenalmu?"_

 _Slaine kembali mengerutkan dahi. " Tapi kau sudah mengenalku, bukan?"_

 _"_ _Tidak cukup, Koumori." Pemuda itu kembali menggelengkan kepala. " Hanya mengenalmu saja belum cukup."_

 _"_ _Lalu apa yang…" Slaine terdiam saat melihat pemuda itu menatapnya. Melihat tatapannya dan pelukannya di pinggang, gadis itu pun mulai mengerti maksudnya. Karena itu ia pun mengalihkan pandangan dan mencoba melepaskan diri. Gadis itu pun berkata, "O-Orenji, kurasa ini saatnya aku pu…"_

 _"_ _Kau selalu melarikan diri," ucap pemuda itu sembari mengarahkan kembali pandangan mata Slaine padanya. "Dan aku harus senantiasa mengejarmu agar bisa mendapatkanmu."_

 _"_ _Orenji, kita tidak akan membicarakan soal ini," gadis itu berkata sembari mengalihkan pandangan. "Aku tidak tertarik."_

 _Mendengar itu, pemuda itu pun melepaskan pelukannya pada si gadis berambut perak. Ia pun berjalan selangkah, meninggalkan gadis itu. Namun sebelum ia melangkah lebih jauh, pemuda itu pun berkata, "Aku menginginkanmu, Koumori."_

 _"_ _Orenji!"_

 _"_ _Jadilah istriku!" Pemuda itu berkata lagi. "Jangan menjadi milik orang lain!"_

 _"_ _Kau tahu bahwa aku tidak ingin menikah, bukan?"Gadis itu berkata padanya. "Karena itu aku sampai berhutang lima ribu keping emas padamu. Apa gunanya aku berhutang padamu kalau kau juga menuntutku untuk menikah denganmu?"_

 _Pemuda itu pun menganggukkan kepala dan melepaskan pelukannya dari si gadis berambut perak. Ia tahu, gadis itu benar. Gadis itu tidak ingin menikah, karena itu ia meminjam lima ribu keping emas padanya. Gadis itu pun akan membencinya bila ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Marylcian. Membelinya dan memaksanya menikah takkan membuat Koumori menjadi miliknya. Koumori akan selalu melarikan diri darinya, bila ia melakukannya._

 _"_ _Kumohon, Orenji!" Gadis itu berkata ketika mereka sudah berada satu langkah jaraknya, "Jangan membicarakan hal ini lagi! Kumohon!"_

 _Si pemuda bermanik merah hanya bisa menatapnya, walaupun sedikit, Slaine dapat melihat segurat kesedihan di mata pemuda itu. Apalagi ketika pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat dan berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong Slaine, mawar biru punya arti lain."_

 _Slaine memiringkan sedikit kepalanya begitu mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. "Arti lain?"_

 _Pemuda itu menganggukkan kepala dan menatapnya, "Keajaiban."_

 _"_ _Apa?"_

 _Si pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya itu menggerakkan kepalanya menatap ke depan. Lalu sembari berjalan, pemuda itu kembali berkata, "Aku ini orang yang sabar. Aku akan menunggu dan terus menunggu."_

 _"_ _Apa yang… kau tunggu?" Slaine bertanya sembari mengikuti di sampingnya._

 _Kepala pemuda itu mengarah padanya dan kali ini Slaine melihat senyum tipis yang jarang ia temukan di wajah pemuda itu. "Aku menunggu hingga mawar biru itu berhasil kudapatkan."_

 _Menyadari tatapan pemuda itu, Slaine paham bahwa dirinya lah yang dimaksud. Dengan segera, si gadis mengalihkan perhatian darinya dan berjalan sedikit lebih cepat. Ia tidak menoleh, namun ia tahu bahwa langkah pemuda itu berada di belakangnya._

 _"_ _Kemudian, bila aku mendapatkannya," kata pemuda itu sembari menahan tangannya, memaksanya untuk menatap matanya. "Adalah hari di mana keajaiban terjadi."_

 _"_ _Itu omong ko…"_

 _"_ _Aku akan bersabar menanti datangnya hari itu."_

 _…_

 _[_ _t.b.c_

 _Thank you for reading, if you mind, please give me any review :D]_


	26. Chapter 26

_Authors Note:_

 _ **Fujoshi desu**_ _xD ,_ _ **ZERLIN**_ _thank you for your kind review :D_

 _ **Hikari-chan**_ _holla :D lama ga nongol, tau2 panjang aja reviewnya ;D but thank u as always uda sempetin waktu nge review di tengah-tengah tugas yang numpuk (sembah sujud) dan yak, ane lagi banyak pikiran dan sama lelah hayati juga T_T (jadi curcol)_

 _Gapapa gan, imaji liar saya juga masih sebatas peluk n cium,, rating nggak mengizinkan lebih soalnya :P flashback juga mulai dikeluarin satu persatu, dan sambil menunggu final, mulai mengeluarkan berbagai kartu, semoga uda mulai kebaca patternnya ya? :D Tapi ceritanya jadi absurd ya? T_T , ane harus berjuang lebih keras buat menjelaskan lebih detail dengan clue2 yang sejibun soal mereka._

 _Babang naho kali dipakein topi pattisier, atau baju festival kayaknya lucu juga (jadi ikut ngebayangin) memang suki, tapi Slaine pasti ngamuk, nanti ane ditembak sama Tharsis lagi_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _: thank you for reading this fanfic. I hope you also enjoy this chapter ; )_

 _Also, Happy New Year 2017 juga buat semuanya. May this year bring more opportunities, peace, love, etc. Wish you all the best for the coming year._

 _Khusus buat_ _ **Hikari-chan**_ _: thank u doanya, semoga Hikarin juga cepet dapet pacar ya :P_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aldnoah Zero** not mine

 **Obsession** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gender Bender, Fem!Slaine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy !_**

 **Chapter 26: Deception**

 _"_ _Kou… mori?"_

 _Inaho memandangi sosok yang berdiri mematung di luar di tengah hujan deras dari jendela geser di dalam rumahnya. Cukup lama ia mengamati sosok tersebut, namun sosok yang dipandanginya tidak juga bergerak. Lama kelamaan, si pemuda bermanik merah akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka pintu geser dan keluar dari rumahnya._

 _Tangannya menggenggam payung dan ia berjalan ke halaman rumahnya. Ia mendekatkan payung yang digenggamnya pada gadis yang sedari tadi berdiri di tengah hujan itu dan berkata, "Kenapa kau hanya berdiri di luar, Koumori?"_

 _Koumori, gadis berambut perak dengan manik sebiru lautan itu menggerakkan kepala saat melihatnya. Rambut, wajah juga gaun yang dikenakannya sudah basah kuyup dan kedinginan, namun gadis itu tak juga beranjak walau sudah mendengar suaranya. Karenanya, Inaho memutuskan untuk memanggil namanya sekali lagi._

 _"_ _Slaine?"_

 _Si gadis berambut perak itu mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar namanya disebut. Manik sebiru lautannya langsung tertuju pada Inaho dan sejumput kesedihan terlintas saat mata mereka saling bertemu. Gadis itu pun akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan ia berkata, "Orenji…"_

 _Mendengar gadis itu masih mengenalinya, Inaho pun menangkap pergelangan tangannya. Ia merasakan dingin yang menyengat di kulit saat menggenggam pergelangan tangan si gadis, namun ia mengabaikannya dengan cepat dan menarik gadis itu mendekat padanya agar terlindung dari hujan. Tangannya juga meraih gadis itu dan menyelimutinya dengan mantel yang ia kenakan sebelumnya._

 _"_ _Kau kedinginan," ujar pemuda itu sembari melingkupi si gadis dengan mantelnya sendiri._

 _"_ _Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab gadis itu. Ia mencoba menepis tangan si pemuda, namun pemuda itu tetap memakaikan mantel tersebut padanya. "Orenji…"_

 _"_ _Ayo masuk!"Pemuda itu berkata sembari memapahnya dengan satu tangan dan payung di tangan lain. "Kita bicara di dalam."_

 _Gadis berambut perak itu menolak untuk masuk. Kakinya tetap kaku di tempat dan berulang kali Inaho memaksa, gadis itu akan menggeliat dan melepaskan diri darinya. Tidak punya pilihan lain, pemuda bermanik merah itu akhirnya melepaskan pegangannya pada payung dan mengangkat gadis itu. Ia bahkan tidak peduli ketika gadis itu meronta-ronta di pelukannya hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di dalam rumahnya. Barulah saat itu ia menurunkan gadis itu dan beranjak menuju ke ruangan yang lain._

 _Ia mengambil sehelai baju yang dibawanya dari Vers, mengambilkan handuk dan membawanya ke ruang tengah. Ketika ia kembali, gadis itu masih tetap berdiri mematung, tidak bergerak. Di tengah udara yang dingin ditambah tetes-tetes air yang mengalir dari gaun dan rambutnya, Inaho heran, gadis itu tidak menggigil kedinginan._

 _Mengira gadis itu akan mati kedinginan bila dibiarkan, Inaho akhirnya bergerak menuju ke perapian yang ada di tengah ruangan. Ia membakar kayu di tungku dan membiarkan udara panasnya mengalir memenuhi ruangan. Berkat itu, suhu di dalam ruangan meningkat dan menjatuhkan lebih banyak tetes air dari gaun juga rambut si gadis._

 _Namun, sudah dihangatkan seperti apa pun, gadis itu tetap berdiri mematung. Melihatnya, Inaho pun menghela napas dan meletakkan handuk di kepala si gadis. Ia mengeringkan rambut yang basah di kepala juga tangannya dan sembari melakukannya, ia berkata, "Sebaiknya kau ganti bajumu, Koumori. Kalau tidak kau akan mati kedinginan."_

 _Tanpa diduga Inaho, gadis berambut perak itu membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Biarkan saja aku mati kedinginan. Aku memang berniat begitu."_

 _Tangan Inaho berhenti bergerak mendengar ucapannya. Ia menatap gadis itu selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya lanjut mengeringkan rambut gadis itu. "Kalau memang kau berniat mati kedinginan, jangan lakukan itu di depan rumahku!"_

 _Gadis itu tidak menjawab, ia hanya menunduk membiarkan Inaho mengeringkan rambutnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan tetes air yang mengalir dan membasahi tatami milik pemuda itu._

 _"_ _Kalau kau berdiri di depan rumahku, aku pasti akan menarikmu masuk seperti tadi," ucap pemuda itu sembari menunduk dan mengelap sisa tetes air yang mengalir di wajah gadis bermanik sebiru lautan itu. "Lain halnya kalau kau sudah tahu bahwa aku akan melakukannya dan tak membiarkanmu mati seperti tadi."_

 _Kali ini, ucapannya membuat gadis itu mengangkat kepala. Manik sebiru lautan yang ia sukai akhirnya bertemu pandang dengan manik merah miliknya. Melihatnya, mau tak mau Inaho terjerat oleh pesona sebiru lautan dan membuat pemuda itu mendekat padanya._

 _"_ _Orenji," ujar gadis itu tiba-tiba ketika Inaho mulai mendekat padanya, "apa… sebaiknya aku mati saja?"_

 _Ucapannya membuat Inaho berhenti bergerak. Tatapannya tak pernah lepas dari gadis itu._

 _"_ _Kalau aku mati… apa aku akan bisa memiliki diriku lagi?"_

 _"_ _Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bilang begitu, Koumori?" Pemuda itu bertanya, masih mempertahankan akal sehatnya. Ia menyentuh kepala gadis itu dan mengeringkannya sekali lagi, namun untuk bajunya ia berkata, "Sebaiknya kau ganti dulu bajumu dengan baju yang kering, baru setelah itu kita bicara."_

 _"_ _Aku tidak…"_

 _"_ _Atau aku terpaksa menggantikan baju untukmu,"ucap pemuda itu sembari mencengkeram bahu si gadis berambut perak. "Bagiku tidak masalah."_

 _Mendengar ancamannya, si gadis berambut perak menundukkan kepala. Pada akhirnya, gadis itu mengambil baju yang diserahkan pemuda itu dan pergi ke ruangan lain untuk mengganti bajunya. Sementara ia melakukannya, Inaho menunggu dengan membakar beberapa kayu untuk menghangatkan ruangan. Ketika ia telah menambahkan beberapa batang kayu, gadis itu masuk kembali dengan memakai pakaian pemberiannya._

 _"_ _Aneh," ucap gadis itu ketika ia menggerakkan tangan di balik baju kemeja putih bersih yang Inaho berikan padanya. "Terlalu besar untukku."_

 _"_ _Apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang pemuda yang tinggal sendirian?" tanya pemuda itu sembari membantu gadis itu menggulung bagian pergelangan tangannya agar gadis itu dapat menyembulkan jemarinya. "Kau justru harus curiga kalau aku menyimpan gaun yang muat dengan ukuranmu."_

 _"_ _Bodoh," kata gadis itu dengan seulas senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Kau bodoh sekali, Orenji."_

 _"_ _Siapa yang bodoh sebenarnya?" Pemuda itu mundur sedikit darinya dan menatap gadis itu. "Gadis yang berdiri di tengah hujan di depan halaman rumahku, atau pemuda yang membiarkan gadis itu masuk dan berteduh?"_

 _Si gadis berambut perak tidak menjawab. Mulutnya terkatup rapat dan senyum yang sebelumnya muncul, kini lenyap digantikan dengan raut kesedihan yang sempat terlihat oleh pemuda itu. Kesedihan itu kini terpampang begitu jelas, hingga membuat pemuda itu mendekat dan mengangkat wajah gadis di hadapannya._

 _"_ _Ada apa?"_

 _Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya dan mencoba untuk mundur selangkah. Namun Inaho menahannya dengan mencengkeram tangannya. Hati-hati, pemuda itu menariknya kembali dan menyentuhkan tangan pada wajah si gadis. Ketika ia melakukannya, gadis itu tetap mengalihkan pandangan sehingga ia harus memaksa gadis itu untuk menatapnya._

 _"_ _Kalau kau tidak bicara, aku tidak bisa membantumu, Koumori," ucap pemuda itu sembari menyentuhkan tangannya dengan perlahan, memaksa gadis itu untuk menatapnya._

 _Mendengarnya, Koumori pun menggerakkan kepala kembali ke arahnya. Gadis itu masih menunduk selama beberapa saat, hingga Inaho mengangkat dagunya dan memaksanya menatap padanya. Ketika gadis itu menunjukkan wajahnya, Inaho dapat melihat kesedihan yang sedari tadi menghantui gadis itu._

 _"_ _Koumori…"_

 _"_ _Aku…," ujar gadis itu dengan suara sedih, "harus menikah dengan Marylcian, Orenji."_

 _Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahi, "Kenapa?"_

 _"_ _Ia… memberikan lagi sepuluh ribu keping emas pada keluargaku," ucap gadis itu dengan sedih. "Keluargaku… keluargaku menerimanya dan mereka… mereka bilang aku harus menikah dengannya."_

 _Suara gadis itu bergetar, begitu juga dengan tangan Inaho yang mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya. Ia tak sadar, bahwa dirinya mencengkeram gadis itu begitu erat, hingga gadis itu berjengit sedikit._

 _"_ _Kau tidak perlu menikah dengannya, Slaine," ujar pemuda itu sembari menyelipkan tangannya di rambut gadis itu. "Kau bisa membayarnya kembali, sehingga ia tak dapat menikahimu."_

 _"_ _Sampai kapan, Orenji?" Gadis itu balas bertanya padanya. "Sampai kapan aku harus membayarnya? Ini sudah kedua kalinya ia memberikan jumlah yang besar untuk membeliku. Kalau aku mengembalikan uangnya, apakah ia akan berhenti membeliku? Apakah ia akan berhenti memberikan jumlah untuk bisa mendapatkanku?"_

 _"_ _Kou…"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak mau menikah dengannya,"ujar si gadis berambut perak dengan airmata mengalir. "Aku tidak mau. Aku harus bagaimana, Orenji?"_

 _Pemuda itu menahan wajah si gadis dan memaksa gadis itu menatapnya. Lalu ia berkata, "Ada satu cara untuk menghentikannya."_

 _"_ _Bagaimana… caranya?" Gadis itu bertanya sembari mengerjapkan mata. "Bagaimana caranya agar ia berhenti membeliku?"_

 _"_ _Menikah denganku."_

 _Ucapan pemuda itu membuat si gadis mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya ia mengalihkan pandangan. "Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Orenji!"_

 _"_ _Aku juga serius,"ujar pemuda itu sembari menghadapkan kembali wajah si gadis berambut perak padanya. "Kalau kau sudah menikah, ia tak bisa lagi membelimu. Warga desa takkan membiarkannya."_

 _"_ _Tapi…"_

 _"_ _Kau tidak harus sungguh-sungguh menikah denganku,"kata pemuda itu lagi, "pernikahan ini hanya status untuk membuatnya berhenti mendapatkanmu."_

 _Manik sebiru lautan gadis itu menatap ke arah lain. Si gadis bimbang. Ia tak yakin dengan tawaran yang diajukan oleh pemuda bermanik merah ini. Berpura-pura menikah tidak ada di dalam kamusnya, namun bila ini satu-satunya cara agar sang Tuan Tanah berhenti mengincarnya, maka ia tak punya pilihan lagi._

 _"_ _Kalau begitu… aku bisa meminta salah satu pemuda di desa untuk berpura-pura," ujar gadis itu lagi, "mungkin salah satu dari mereka ada yang…"_

 _"_ _Tidak! Tidak bisa mereka." Pemuda itu mencengkeram lengan si gadis berambut perak. Cengkeraman tangannya membuat gadis itu mengernyit, namun pemuda itu tidak menyadarinya. "Kalau hanya mereka, Marylcian masih bisa membelimu. Namun kalau kau menikah denganku, ia tak bisa semudah itu membelimu kembali."_

 _"_ _Kalau begitu…"_

 _"_ _Koumori!"_

 _Gadis itu menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap pemuda bermanik merah di hadapannya. Gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya, menunggu pemuda itu bicara._

 _"_ _Hanya aku, yang bisa menikahimu," kata pemuda itu sembari mendekat dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu si gadis. "Orang lain akan menyerahkanmu untuk sejumlah uang, atau karena ancaman. Tapi Marylcian tidak bisa mengancamku atau pun menawarkan sejumlah uang untuk membuatku menyerahkanmu."_

 _"_ _Aku tahu…," jawab gadis itu walaupun terdengar ragu, "tapi Orenji, sampai kapan kita harus berpura-pura menikah? Bagaimana kalau suatu saat kau harus kembali ke tempat asalmu? Saat itu, tanpa ancaman atau sejumlah uang pun, Marylcian akan dengan mudah mendapatkanku."_

 _"_ _Aku tidak akan kembali."_

 _"_ _Orenji…"_

 _"_ _Aku akan berada di sisimu,"jawab pemuda itu. Kedua tangannya yang semula mencengkeram lengan si gadis berambut perak, kini terulur untuk memeluk gadis berambut perak itu. "Selama aku hidup, takkan kubiarkan siapa pun merebutmu dariku."_

 _"_ _Tapi…"_

 _"_ _Apa kau tidak percaya padaku, Koumori?"_

 _Pertanyaan itu membuat Koumori mengatupkan kembali mulutnya. Kata-kata yang tadinya sudah berada di ujung lidahnya, langsung tertahan begitu mendengar pertanyaan pemuda itu. Tidak percayakah ia pada pemuda ini? Bukankah selama ini pemuda itu selalu menepati semua yang ia katakan? Bukankah selama ini pemuda itu sudah banyak sekali menolongnya? Kenapa ia meragukannya?_

 _"_ _Aku…"_

 _"_ _Menikahlah denganku, Koumori,"ujar pemuda itu lagi. "Jangan menikah dengan orang lain!"_

 _Gadis itu masih bimbang. Manik sebiru lautannya bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah mendengar perkataan pemuda yang memeluknya itu. Pemuda itu sendiri pun tahu bahwa gadis itu masih membutuhkan waktu untuk memikirkan ucapannya. Namun, ia tak mau gadis itu mempertimbangkannya di saat pikirannya jernih. Saat itu, sudah tak ada harapan lagi baginya untuk mendapatkannya._

 _Maka itu, ketika si gadis berambut perak menganggukkan kepala dan mengucapkan 'Ya' pelan, Inaho tak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Tangannya mendekap gadis itu semakin erat dalam pelukannya dan bila mungkin ia ingin mendekapnya selamanya. Gadis itu setuju untuk menjadi miliknya. Walaupun untuk saat ini, status pernikahan mereka hanya untuk pura-pura hingga Marylcian berhenti mengejar gadis itu._

 _Bagi Inaho, pura-pura pun tak apa. Ia masih punya banyak waktu untuk membuat gadis itu jatuh cinta padanya. Waktunya sangat berlimpah dan selama rentang waktu itu, perlahan-lahan, ia akan membuat gadis itu sangat tergantung padanya, hingga tak tahu bagaimana caranya hidup tanpa dirinya. Ketika itu terjadi, gadis itu pun pasti akan melupakan status pura-pura mereka dan menjalani hidup bagaikan suami istri biasa. Saat itu tiba, gadis itu pasti takkan menyadari bahwa ia telah terjebak untuk menjadi miliknya selamanya_

 _"_ _Kau… tidak akan kembali ke negeri asalmu?"_

 _Inaho menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tidak akan."_

Inaho terbangun begitu mendengar suara yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Dengan susah payah, pemuda bermanik merah yang menutupi sebelah matanya itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan mencari-cari sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Begitu ia menemukannya, ia pun mengulurkan tangan yang disambut oleh uluran tangan gadis itu.

" _Ohayou,_ Kaizuka-san!"

" _Ohayou_ , Slaine!" Pemuda itu membalas perkataannya dan menggunakan satu tangan untuk mengucek sebelah matanya. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam tujuh." Gadis itu berkata sembari menaruh kedua lengannya di atas ranjang yang digunakan si pemuda bermanik merah untuk berbaring. "Kau tidak lupa janjimu kemarin 'kan?"

"Janji?"

Gadis berambut perak itu mengerucutkan bibir saat mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. "Bukankah kau janji untuk menemaniku bermain ski? Kau yang bilang bahwa aku tidak boleh meluncur tanpa pengawasan 'kan?"

"Oh," ujar pemuda itu sembari menaruh tangan di dahinya dan memejamkan mata, "soal itu rupanya."

Melihat keadaannya, gadis itu kembali mendekat pada si pemuda berambut _dark brown_ yang masih berbaring itu. Si gadis mendekat dan berkata, "Kau kenapa, Kaizuka-san? Apa kau tidak enak badan? Kau masih kelelahan setelah _talkshow_ kemarin?"

"Tidak. Bukan itu," jawab si pemuda sembari menyentuh wajah Slaine dan dengan perlahan menjauhkannya darinya. Ia pun menggerakkan badan dan menyingkap selimut yang sebelumnya menutupi tubuhnya. Kemudian ia juga berkata, "Kau serius ingin meluncur pagi-pagi begini? Tidakkah sebaiknya kau tunggu sampai siang?"

Slaine menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, tidak. Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk segera melakukannya begitu kita sampai di _cottage_. Jangan coba-coba mengingkari janjimu!"

Kaizuka Inaho menghela napas sembari meletakkan satu tangannya di belakang leher. Ia menjejakkan kakinya ke lantai dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Ia berhenti di wastafel dan mencuci mukanya terlebih dulu dengan si gadis berambut perak mengikuti di sampingnya, memantau keadaan.

"Kaizuka-san, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak," jawab pemuda itu sembari mengeringkan wajah dengan handuk yang ada di samping wastafel. "Aku tidak baik-baik saja."

"Kau sakit lagi?" Si gadis berambut perak bertanya dengan khawatir. Gadis itu meletakkan satu tangannya menyentuh dahi pemuda yang lebih tinggi lima belas senti darinya itu. "Kau tidak demam, tapi apa ada hal lain yang kau rasakan?"

"Ya," jawab pemuda itu, "tiba-tiba saja aku benci udara dingin dan tidak ingin keluar apalagi dengan salju menumpuk."

Mendengar itu, Slaine menurunkan tangannya dan menatapnya sembari menganggukkan kepala. "Oh,ya? Lalu apalagi keluhanmu, Tuan Kaizuka? Apakah kepalamu berdenyut-denyut setiap kali kau mendengar kata 'ski'?"

"Telingaku berdenging," ucap pemuda itu sembari memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan sengaja menyentuhkannya pada dahi gadis di hadapannya. "Sepertinya aku terkena penyakit musim dingin."

"Gawat sekali!" Gadis berambut perak itu berkata dengan nada terkejut. "Kalau begitu, sebagai obatnya, kau harus membiasakan diri dengan ski. Dimulai dengan berski di pagi hari bersama seorang gadis muda. Dijamin kau akan langsung sembuh setelahnya."

Mendengar itu, pemuda bermanik merah mengangkat kepalanya dari gadis itu. Pemuda itu melingkarkan tangannya, memeluk si gadis berambut perak dan ia berkata, "Apa gadis muda itu tidak punya hobi lain selain bermain ski? Aku alergi dengan kata yang terdiri dari 3 huruf, diawali dengan huruf S dan berakhir dengan huruf I."

"Jangan khawatir! Dokter bilang ski itu tidak berbahaya selama berada dalam pengawasan." Gadis berambut perak itu menunjukkan cengiran kekanakanannya. "Atau kau rela gadis muda itu berski seorang diri bersama pemuda lain? Bagi si gadis muda, itu bukan masalah sih!"

"Kau tidak boleh bermain ski, Slaine!"

"Kau sudah berjanji bahwa aku boleh bermain ski," ucap gadis itu sembari memberikan tatapan mengancam. "Kau pilih, mau menemaniku atau melihatku ditemani orang lain? Pilihanmu."

Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya, "Sekarang kau mengancamku."

Si gadis berambut perak mengangkat bahu, "Kau yang memulai."

Mendengar itu, si pemuda bermanik merah menghela napas dan mengacak-acak sedikit rambutnya. Kemudian pemuda itu menyentuhkan dahinya pada dahi Slaine dan ia berkata, "Apa bagusnya salju yang menumpuk di luar, Slaine?"

"Sangat bagus! Dunia yang berwarna dalam sekejap berubah menjadi seperti negeri langit. Semuanya berwarna putih." Gadis itu berkomentar dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Cantik sekali."

"Kau tidak pernah bilang begitu saat melihat jemuran baju yang kucuci bersih."

"Itu berbeda, Kaizuka-san!" Gadis itu langsung mengerutkan dahi dan mengerucutkan bibir.

"Ya, kau hanya ingin bermain ski." Pemuda itu menjawabnya sembari menganggukkan kepala. "Apa kau akan mempertimbangkan kalau kubilang aku ini orang sakit?"

Slaine mengerucutkan kembali bibirnya. "Tidak ada alasan."

Pemuda berambut darkbrown itu menghela napas dan berkata, "Padahal aku ini orang sakit."

"Sekarang kau bilang kau orang sakit! Kemarin waktu kau benar-benar sakit kau malah menyamar sebagai orang sehat," gadis itu kembali berkata sembari balas memeluk pemuda di hadapannya. "Kau harus lebih konsisten lagi dalam mendalami peranmu, Kaizuka-san."

Inaho tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan kembali menghela napas. "Ingatanmu terlalu detail, Slaine."

"Warisan orang tuaku," ucap gadis itu sembari mengangkat kepalanya, mengusahakan agar manik sebiru lautannya dapat bertemu pandang dengan satu-satunya manik merah yang ada. "Lagipula, aku tahu, setiap kali kau harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu, kau akan berpura-pura sakit. Waktu itu juga begitu."

"Waktu itu kapan?" Pemuda itu bertanya sembari mengambil sikat gigi dan melepaskan gadis itu. "Aku tidak ingat."

"Waktu kau harus melanjutkan novelmu, kau berpura-pura bahwa tanganmu terluka," kata si gadis yang masih mengawasi si pemuda mengoleskan pasta gigi pada sikat. "Lalu kemarin, sebelum _talkshow_ , kau berpura-pura sakit berat dan tak didengarkan oleh Calm-san."

"Ah…"

"Tak kusangka, kau berbakat akting, Kaizuka-san," jawab gadis itu sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kemarin ini juga, kukira kau sakit parah karena wajahmu pucat sekali."

Pemuda bermanik merah itu menganggukkan kepala dan berkata, "Lalu kenapa kau berhenti mencurigaiku, Slaine?"

"Apa?"

"Bukankah sebelumnya kau memaksaku untuk menjelaskan diagnosis Dokter Yagarai padamu?" Pemuda itu bertanya sembari menyikat giginya. "Kenapa sekarang kau berhenti mencurigaiku kalau kau belum tahu hasil diagnosisnya?"

"Itu…," jawab Slaine sembari menundukkan kepala. "Aku…"

"Kemarin, kudengar ruang data Dokter Yagarai dimasuki pencuri," ujar pemuda itu lagi sembari mengeluarkan sikat saat bicara. "Untungnya tidak ada yang dicuri selain file milikku."

"Kaizuka-san…"

"Aku penasaran," ujar pemuda itu lagi, "apa pencurinya bisa membaca diagnosisnya ya? Atau ada orang lain yang membantu pencurinya untuk membacakan hasil diagnosisnya?"

Gadis itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya menundukkan kepala. Ia diam sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "Aku keluar dulu. Kalau kau sudah selesai, panggil saja aku."

Kaizuka Inaho tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia tetap menggosok giginya sembari mengamati punggung gadis itu dari cermin wastafelnya. Ia masih bisa melihat gadis itu membuka pintu kamar dan keluar dari sana hingga sosoknya menghilang. Baru setelahnya, pemuda itu membuang cairan pasta yang ada di mulutnya dan berkumur.

Setelahnya, pemuda itu menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia memerhatikan manik merah di matanya yang hanya tersisa satu. Ia juga memerhatikan wajahnya yang semakin tirus dari hari ke hari juga memerhatikan kulitnya yang pucat. Ia menyadari bahwa keadaan dirinya sudah jauh lebih buruk dari lima ratus tahun yang lalu. Kali ini ia tak dapat mengabaikannya lagi, seperti kata Yuki-nee beberapa hari yang lalu.

 _"_ _Ya, sebentar!"_

 _Wanita berambut hitam sebahu tergesa-gesa membuka pintu kamar hotelnya. Sesaat yang lalu, ia memesan layanan kamar untuk membawakannya makanan, karena itu ia tak menaruh curiga dan dengan segera melepas selot pada pintu kamarnya. Wanita itu juga menarik pintu dan membukanya terlebih dulu tanpa mengintip dari lubang pintu, sehingga ia menyesali perbuatannya._

 _"_ _Nao-kun…" ujar wanita itu ketika melihat pemuda bermanik merah yang muncul di ambang pintu kamarnya._

 _Pemuda itu mengangkat satu alisnya mendengar namanya disebut. Kemudian ia berkata, "Boleh aku masuk?"_

 _Tak punya pilihan, wanita berambut hitam itu pun menyingkir sedikit dari ambang pintu sehingga pemuda berambut darkbrown itu bisa masuk ke dalam. Setelahnya, pemuda itu melenggang ke dalam dan masih berdiri di tempat hingga Yuki menawarkannya tempat duduk di samping meja. Baru saat itu pemuda itu menempatkan dirinya di kursi sementara Yuki duduk di pinggir ranjang, di hadapannya._

 _"_ _Apa yang… membawamu kemari, Nao-kun?" Yuki memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada pemuda yang tak mengucapkan apa pun setelah masuk ke dalam kamar. Sikap diamnya, membuat Yuki sang kakak sekalipun gentar padanya. Di saat seperti ini, ia teringat ucapan sang Ratu yang mengatakan bahwa ia takkan diusir pulang seperti Orbital Knights yang lain. Entah mengapa, sekarang ia meragukan perkataan itu ketika melihat ekspresi di wajah adiknya._

 _"_ _Aku yang seharusnya menanyakan hal itu, Yuki-nee," ucap pemuda itu, akhirnya membuka mulut ketika ditanya. "Kenapa kau datang ke Bumi?"_

 _"_ _Aku…"_

 _"_ _Kau juga datang diam-diam, tanpa sepengetahuanku," kata sang adik yang menatap tajam wanita berambut hitam itu. "Kau bahkan sampai menyembunyikan identitasmu dariku dan tidak menemuiku sebelumnya. Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?"_

 _"_ _Aku… diberi tugas oleh Seylum-san."_

 _Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yuki. "Sudah kuduga."_

 _"_ _Ini… tidak seperti dugaanmu, Nao-kun," Yuki kembali berkata untuk membela dirinya. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti Slaine-mu seperti Orbital Knights yang lain. Aku…"_

 _"_ _Yuki-nee," kata pemuda itu memotong ucapan wanita berambut hitam di hadapannya, "kupikir, kau sedang melakukan penyamaran untuk misi duta besarmu di Bumi. Aku tidak mengatakan apa pun soal Slaine."_

 _Ucapan adiknya membuat Yuki menelan ludah. Tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah terjebak lebih dulu dengan ucapannya sendiri. Ia pun menundukkan kepala dan akhirnya berkata, "Ya, kupikir kau ingin memperingatkanku soal Slaine."_

 _"_ _Kalau memang tugasmu berhubungan dengannya, maka ya, aku akan memperingatkanmu soal itu," ujar pemuda berambut darkbrown itu sembari menatap kakaknya. "Kuharap, kau tidak menentangku juga seperti bangsa Vers lainnya, Yuki-nee."_

 _Wanita berambut hitam itu mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan ia berkata, "Aku tidak menentangmu. Untuk apa aku menentangmu, Nao-kun?"_

 _"_ _Yuki-nee…"_

 _"_ _Seharusnya aku berterimakasih karena tak menyangka seorang gadis manusia bisa mengubah adikku hingga seperti ini," kata Yuki sembari menatap adiknya yang sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda dewasa. "Adikku yang tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun semenjak kematian ayah dan ibu, tahu-tahu menjadi sangat ekspresif ketika berada di hadapan seorang gadis biasa."_

 _Inaho tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Pandangan matanya menatap kakaknya yang tengah berbicara. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Yuki-nee?"_

 _"_ _Adikku yang bahkan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir ketika aku tidak kembali ke Vers untuk beberapa saat, bisa menunjukan ekspresi semacam itu ketika si gadis manusia memegangi kepalanya yang sakit," ujar si wanita dengan pandangan mata yang tak lepas dari Inaho. "Kau yang tak pernah mau berdebat dengan seseorang, kini mau beradu argumen dengan seorang gadis walaupun perdebatan itu tidak ada artinya. Kau yang selalu merasa benar, kau yang selalu merasa bahwa orang lain hanya pantas dinilai berdasarkan fungsi, dapat berekspresi begitu lembut hanya di hadapan gadis itu. Bagaimana aku bisa menentang seseorang yang sudah mengubah adikku menjadi seperti itu?"_

 _Pemuda yang duduk di satu-satunya bangku yang ada di kamar itu melipat tangannya dan menatap si wanita berambut hitam legam. Tidak seperti menghadapi Orbital Knights yang lain, pemuda itu memilih untuk membiarkan android miliknya dalam bentuk handphone. Ia mendengarkan dan menunggu, hingga saudaranya itu menyatakan maksudnya._

 _"_ _Kurasa, Seylum sekalipun akan merasa iri pada gadis yang sanggup mengubahmu menjadi seperti itu," ucap Yuki-nee sembari menaruh satu tangannya di dagu. "Bukan seorang Ratu, tapi seorang gadis manusia yang mengubah Kaizuka Inaho menjadi seperti sekarang. Tak heran semua Orbital Knights yang kembali sampai menyebutnya penyihir."_

 _"_ _Dia bukan penyihir, Yuki-nee!" Inaho langsung mengomentari perkataan saudaranya. "Jangan menyebutnya seperti itu!"_

 _"_ _Tapi tidak salah 'kan?" Wanita berambut hitam itu menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit. "Gadis itu yang mengubahmu menjadi seperti sekarang."_

 _"_ _Aku tidak berubah, Yuki-nee," kata pemuda itu lagi. "Aku masih sama."_

 _Yuki menggelengkan kepala. "Kau berubah, Nao-kun. Jauh berubah dibanding lima ratus tahun yang lalu. Hanya saja, perubahan ini tidak seluruhnya baik untukmu."_

 _Adiknya yang kini hanya mempunyai satu manik merah itu tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu memilih untuk menutup mulutnya, walaupun pandangan matanya tetap terarah pada Yuki. Pemuda itu seolah tengah mengawasi semua gerak-geriknya._

 _"_ _Kau yang sekarang memang jauh lebih manusiawi dibanding kau yang dulu," ujar Yuki yang akhirnya bangkit berdiri dan mendekat pada adiknya. Ia menyentuh wajah adik laki-lakinya itu dan berkata, "Tapi kau juga jauh lebih kurus dibandingkan yang kuingat."_

 _"_ _Hanya perasaanmu saja, Yuki-nee," jawab pemuda itu sembari menepis tangan kakaknya. "Penampilanku masih sama seperti ratusan tahun yang lalu. Sama halnya seperti kau ataupun Orbital Knights yang lain. Lima ratus tahun di Bumi takkan mengubah wujud kita terlalu banyak."_

 _Sekali lagi, wanita berambut hitam legam itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu ia berkata, "Tidak, Nao-kun. Kau sudah lebih kurus dari yang dulu. Mukamu pucat, wajahmu tirus, kelopak matamu seperti orang yang tidak tidur berhari-hari dan rona kulitmu pun tidak cerah. Tanda-tanda orang sakit sudah muncul di sekitar wajahmu."_

 _"_ _Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya padaku, Yuki-nee. Aku juga punya cermin, kau tidak perlu repot-repot memberitahu penampilanku."_

 _Yuki memejamkan matanya. Ia akhirnya menundukkan kepala dan menyentuhkan dahinya pada sang adik."Nao-kun, kumohon hentikan menyiksa dirimu sendiri dan pulanglah! Kau sudah cukup menderita selama lima ratus tahun ini."_

 _Mendengar ucapan kakaknya, Inaho pun terdiam, tidak lagi mengucapkan perkataan pedas seperti sebelumnya. Ia membiarkan wanita itu memeluk kepalanya dan menyentuh rambut darkbrownnya. Namun saat ia membuka mulut, pemuda itu berkata, "Kali ini, aku akan tetap tinggal, Yuki-nee."_

 _Wanita itu sudah tahu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan pemuda itu. Ia pun hanya dapat menunduk sembari membenamkan wajahnya di rambut darkbrown adiknya. "Kalau kau tidak menyayangi dirimu sendiri, paling tidak kau harus tahu bahwa suatu saat nanti, kau akan membuat gadis itu bersedih karena kau tak ada lagi di sisinya."_

 _"_ _Aku tahu, Yuki-nee…"_

 _"_ _Kau membuatnya begitu tergantung padamu," kata Yuki sembari memejamkan mata, "kau membuatnya hanya melihatmu seorang, tapi diam-diam, kau berencana untuk meninggalkannya seorang diri tanpa kehadiranmu. Tidakkah… kau terlalu kejam padanya?"_

 _Pemuda itu tidak langsung menjawab. Ia tertegun untuk beberapa saat dan baru membuka mulutnya untuk berkata, "Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya dalam waktu dekat. Aku akan hidup cukup lama untuk berada di sisinya."_

 _"_ _Dengan kondisimu sekarang, kau takkan hidup lebih lama dari dua tahun," ujar Yuki sembari menundukkan kepala. "Kau hanya punya waktu dua tahun untuk berada di sisinya. Apa menurutmu itu cukup?"_

 _"_ _Tidak cukup."_

 _"_ _Kan? Makanya lebih baik kau segera…"_

 _Ucapan Yuki terpotong ketika ia melihat ekspresi adiknya. Ia pun mengatupkan kembali mulutnya dan menunggu adiknya bicara._

 _"_ _Waktunya tidak cukup," ujar Inaho sembari menundukkan kepala, "tapi aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu lagi. Kalau aku meninggalkannya sekarang, ia mungkin takkan hidup cukup lama untuk menungguku kembali."_

 _"_ _Nao…"_

 _"_ _Karena itu, aku akan berada di sisinya," ujar sang adik sembari menyunggingkan senyum yang tak pernah dilihat Yuki. "Dan menepati semua janji yang dulu pernah kukatakan padanya."_

 _Yuki melepaskan pelukannya dari pemuda itu dan ia menatap adik laki-lakinya dengan mengerutkan dahi. "Nao-kun?"_

 _"_ _Kali ini, aku takkan membuatnya meragukanku lagi," ujar pemuda itu sembari mengangkat kepala dan menatap Yuki. "Jadi maafkan aku, aku tidak akan kembali ke Vers lagi, Yuki-nee."_

 _Wanita berambut hitam itu menatap adiknya selama beberapa saat dan menundukkan kepala setelahnya. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di bahu sang adik dan berkata, "Slaine tidak tahu soal ini, bukan?"_

 _"_ _Aku takkan membiarkannya," ujar pemuda itu sembari mengepalkan tangan. "Ia tidak boleh tahu soal ini."_

 _"_ _Aku sudah bertemu dengan Slaine dan aku memberikannya perumpamaan yang akan membuatnya berpikir soal kesehatanmu." Wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap adiknya yang ada di hadapannya. "Cepat atau lambat, ia akan menyadari bahwa kesehatanmu memburuk dan kau harus segera dibawa ke Vers untuk diobati."_

 _"_ _Slaine takkan tahu…"_

 _"_ _Tidak, gadis itu cerdik," ujar wanita berambut hitam itu. "Cepat atau lambat, ia akan menanyakannya sendiri pada Dokter yang merawatmu di Bumi ketika kau lengah. Gadis itu pasti akan mengetahui kondisi tubuhmu dan saat itu terjadi, ia sendiri yang akan mengirimmu kembali ke Vers."_

 _"_ _Ia takkan melakukannya."_

 _"_ _Kenapa kau bisa yakin?" Yuki mengerutkan dahi, kebingungan dengan perkataan adiknya yang terdengar begitu pasti. "Gadis itu bisa saja mengetahuinya 'kan? Ia bisa saja mengelabui Dokter, atau mencuri dokumennya dan melakukan sederet tingkah tak masuk akal lainnya."_

 _"_ _Memang," jawab Inaho sembari menyentuh handphonenya yang berwarna orange dan mengubah bentuk androidnya menjadi sebuah robot. Begitu androidnya sudah berbentuk robot mini, ia mengambil amplop cokelat yang ada di tangan robot tersebut dan menunjukkannya pada Yuki. "Tapi semua usahanya percuma, karena sang dokter sudah tak punya file asli untuk ditunjukkan padanya."_

 _"_ _A…"_

 _"_ _Jadi… silakan saja membobol ruang data rumah sakit, atau melakukan apa pun untuk mengetahuinya," ucap sang adik sembari bangkit dari tempat duduk dan menyerahkan kembali amplop pada robot jingganya. "Tapi ia takkan memperoleh jawaban yang sebenarnya."_

 _"_ _Kau… menyembunyikannya sampai sejauh ini?" Mulut Yuki ternganga melihat amplop yang dipegang adiknya. Walaupun sang adik tidak menunjukkan isinya, ia sudah dapat menduga apa yang tertulis di dalamnya. "Kau memalsukan catatan kesehatanmu sendiri?"_

 _Inaho tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Pemuda itu terus melangkah, meninggalkan tempat duduk dan menuju ke pintu keluar. Sebelum membuka pintu, sang adik kembali berkata, "Paling tidak, usahamu untuk membujuk Slaine sia-sia. Gadis itu takkan percaya ucapanmu."_

 _"_ _Kau… membohonginya?" Yuki menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. "Kau membohongi gadis itu sampai seperti ini? Bukankah kau bilang kau tidak mau ia meragukanmu?"_

 _"_ _Ini demi kebaikannya," ujar pemuda itu. "Ia tidak perlu khawatir soal kesehatanku. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri."_

 _"_ _Tapi… gadis itu juga berhak tahu." Yuki kembali berkata sembari menyentuh pundak adiknya. "Kau tidak bisa mengatakan ini demi kebaikannya, gadis itu yang akan menentukan sendiri apa yang baik baginya. Bukan kau, Nao-kun! Tahu begitu, seharusnya dari awal aku mengatakan padanya yang sebenarnya saja!"_

 _Kali ini, adiknya yang selalu dikasihinya, adiknya yang selalu dirawatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang itu memberikan tatapan mengancam padanya. Sang adik yang selama ini selalu mendengarkan ucapannya, kini memandangnya dengan cara yang sama seperti ia menatap musuh-musuhnya. Bagi sang adik, sekarang ini ia adalah musuh yang harus dimusnahkan._

 _"_ _Jangan katakan apa pun lagi, Yuki-nee!" Pemuda itu berkata, "Terakhir kali kau ikut campur, aku kehilangan Slaine, dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi lagi."_

 _"_ _Nao-kun…"_

 _"_ _Lagipula, sekarang ini ia takkan percaya padamu. Malahan semakin kau mencoba memberitahunya, ia akan semakin waspada denganmu," ujar pemuda itu. "Bagaimana pun, Slaine hanya akan memercayai data yang ia pegang. Ia tidak sebodoh itu sampai memercayai hasutan seorang wanita bernama Izu-san yang baru dikenalnya."_

 _Yuki terperangah mendengar ucapan adiknya. "Bagaimana kau tahu? Kau bahkan tidak ada di sana saat aku mendekati gadis itu."_

 _Sang adik tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia membuka daun pintu dan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar. "Selamat tinggal, Yuki-nee!"_

Ingatannya akan sang kakak terputus ketika ia mendengar bunyi gaduh dari ruang keluarga yang ada di depan kamarnya. Hal ini akhirnya membuat Inaho memakai jaket tebalnya yang berwarna hijau tua, menyampirkannya ke tubuhnya sebelum beranjak keluar dari kamar. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dan ketika tidak melihat gadis itu, pemuda itu pun melangkahkan kaki dan menuju ke teras depan _cottage_ mereka.

Matanya langsung menangkap sosok berambut perak, yang mengenakan jaket parasut berwarna tua dengan kerah berwarna merah terang yang serasi dengan rambutnya. Sosok itu tampak bersusah payah menarik papan ski untuk dua orang menuju ke mobil SUV di halaman _cottage_. Satu papan ski terjatuh sehingga sosok itu berbalik kembali untuk mengambilnya. Namun sebelum gadis itu mendapatkannya, Inaho sudah mendapatkannya lebih dulu dan menatap gadis berambut perak itu.

"Kaizuka-san…"

Pemuda itu tidak langsung menjawab, ia menarik tangan Slaine yang berbalut sarung tangan berwarna putih yang robek karena terkait papan ski yang jatuh sebelumnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda itu melepaskan sarung tangan yang dikenakan gadis itu dan menggantinya dengan sarung tangannya sendiri. Lalu ia berkata, "Kau akan kedinginan di cuaca seperti ini, Slaine…"

Gadis berambut perak itu memandangi tangannya dan sarung tangan baru yang melingkupi jemarinya. Kemudian gadis itu pun berkata, "Kau juga akan kedinginan, Kaizuka-san."

"Aku orang Vers," jawab pemuda itu. "Aku lebih tahan dingin darimu."

Ucapannya membuat gadis itu tersenyum dan berkata, "Siapa yang sebelumnya mengatakan bahwa ia terkena penyakit musim dingin?"

"Bukan berarti aku tidak tahan dingin," ucap pemuda itu sembari mengenakan sarung tangan berwarna putih, milik Slaine, yang robek di bagian jarinya. "Atau kau tidak membaca dengan teliti laporan kesehatanku sebelumnya?"

Pupil di manik sebiru lautan itu melebar begitu mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. Namun dengan segera, si gadis berambut perak mengalihkan perhatiannya sembari menundukkan kepala.

Melihat tingkahnya, pemuda itu menghela napas. "Apa kau yang membobol ruang data milik Dokter Yagarai, Slaine?"

"Kau bicara apa?" Gadis itu berkata sembari menggerakkan kedua tangannya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menuduhku membobol ruang data itu?"

"Jawablah sebelum aku bertanya pada Tharsis." Pemuda itu berkata lagi sembari mengeratkan sarung tangan berwarna putih itu di tangannya. "Aku tahu kau takkan suka bila aku melakukannya."

Mendengarnya, gadis itu mengatupkan mulutnya dan menundukkan kepala. Untuk beberapa saat, gadis itu terdiam di hadapan Inaho. Melihat tingkah gadis itu, Inaho pun membuka mulutnya dan hendak mengucapkan perintah pada sang android. Namun saat itu, gadis itu memotong ucapannya dengan berkata, "Kau pasti sudah tahu aku yang melakukannya karena Tharsis mengatakannya padamu."

"Aku belum bertanya padanya," jawab Inaho sembari mengangkat bahu. "Aku bertanya lebih dulu padamu."

Slaine tetap mengalihkan perhatian, sebelum akhirnya ia menghela napas dan menjawab "Aku dan Mazurek yang melakukannya."

Kini giliran pemuda bermanik merah itu yang menghela napas saat mendengar perkataan si gadis berambut perak. "Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Karena… kau tidak akan menjawab jujur bila aku bertanya," ujar Slaine dengan tetap menunduk. "Kau akan mengelak dan akan mengatakan bahwa kau baik-baik saja."

"Kau tetap tidak percaya juga?"

"Bukankah kau juga sama saja?" Slaine mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap si pemuda berambut darkbrown yang berada di hadapannya. "Kau juga tak memercayaiku dan selalu bertanya pada Tharsis lebih dahulu. Bukankah kau pun tidak percaya padaku?"

"Slaine…"

"Kalau aku bertanya, kau pasti takkan menjawab jujur," ujar gadis itu lagi, "makanya aku mencuri datanya. Kupikir, dengan begitu aku akan mendapatkan kebenarannya."

Pemuda itu meletakkan tangannya di leher dan berkata, "Lalu… apa isi data penelitiannya?"

"Itu…"

"Kali ini, aku tidak berbohong 'kan?"

Slaine kembali mengalihkan perhatian sebelum akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepala. Sikapnya, membuat pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan dan menarik gadis itu ke pelukannya. Ia menyentuhkan kepala gadis itu ke bahunya dan tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Maaf." Gadis itu berkata lagi. "Maafkan aku, Kaizuka-san."

"Apa… sulit bagimu untuk memercayai ucapanku?"

"Sulit," jawab Slaine sembari meletakkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda itu. "Aku takkan pernah tahu kapan kau berbohong dan kapan kau jujur. Berbohong sangat mudah bagimu, Kaizuka-san."

Kali ini, giliran pemuda itu yang menggelengkan kepala. "Kau salah, Slaine. Berbohong tidak pernah mudah untukku."

"Tapi… kau melakukannya hampir sepanjang waktu," ujar gadis itu sembari memejamkan mata sementara tangannya menyentuh jaket yang pemuda itu kenakan. "Segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kesehatanmu, selalu kau sembunyikan. Kau membuatku tidak tahu apa-apa setelahnya. Kau selalu begitu."

"Kau benar…"

"Jangan… sembunyikan apa pun lagi dariku, Kaizuka-san." Gadis itu berkata sambil mencengkeram jaket pemuda itu dengan erat. "Kumohon."

Pemuda itu mengangguk dan memeluk gadis itu erat-erat. "Aku takkan melakukannya lagi."

"Kau mau berjanji?"

Inaho menganggukkan kepala sekali lagi, sementara gadis itu mencengkeram jaketnya kuat-kuat. "Aku takkan berbohong lagi padamu."

Slaine tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia terus menunduk dan membenamkan diri di balik jaket berwarna hijau tua pemuda itu. Walaupun begitu, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan mata kuat-kuat, sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "Terima kasih, Kaizuka-san."

"Untuk?"

"Untuk…," tangan si gadis mencengkeram erat jaket pemuda itu, "selalu berkata jujur padaku."

Pemuda itu menundukkan kepala dan menyentuhkan dagunya pada rambut gadis itu. Ia terus memeluk si gadis, hingga tidak menyadari bahwa manik sebiru lautan itu tidak ikut menyuarakan ucapan terima kasih, seperti yang gadis itu ungkapkan. Alih-alih tersenyum, manik biru itu justru menyatakan kesedihan yang tak dapat ia katakan.

"Kaizuka-san…"

"Ng?"

"Aku… bisa memercayaimu 'kan?"

"Tentu saja, Slaine," ucap pemuda itu sembari mengusap rambutnya. "Kau selalu bisa memercayaiku."

Slaine tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Gadis itu tetap diam dan ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada pemuda bermanik merah tersebut. Ia memejamkan mata, sementara tangannya mencengkeram erat jaket tebal yang dikenakan pemuda itu. Tanpa disadari pemuda itu, si gadis menggerakkan mulutnya tanpa suara sehingga pemuda itu tidak dapat mendengarnya. Namun, siapapun yang melihat akan menyadari apa yang hendak ia ucapkan.

'Kau pembohong, Kaizuka-san.'

…

 _[_ _t.b.c_

 _Thank you for reading, if you mind, please give me any review :D]_


	27. Chapter 27

_Authors Note:_

 _ **Fujoshi desu**_ _xD ,_ _ **ZERLIN**_ _thank you for your kind review :D_

 _Khusus buat_ _ **Fujoshi desu**_ _: arigatou sangat buat recommend lagunya XD , lumayan membantu balikin feel saia XD_

 _ **Mikan chan**_ _: thank u uda nyempetin juga untuk review XD selamat belajar juga buat anak2 kelas 9, semoga sukses lewatin ujiannya dan segera masuk SMA_

 _ **Kaine812**_ _: thank u again for ur review, dan anyway, minggu ini sedikit spesial karena bisa updet lebih dari 2 XD semoga kamu suka_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _: thank you for reading this fanfic. I hope you also enjoy this chapter ; )_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aldnoah Zero** not mine

 **Obsession** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gender Bender, Fem!Slaine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy !_**

 **Chapter 27: The suspect**

"Mau apa kau ke sini?"

Pemuda berambut ikal dan cokelat hazelnut itu mengangkat sedikit alisnya saat ia bertemu pandang dengan pemuda yang bermanik merah. Ia menggerakkan satu tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu yang sudah terbuka, sementara satu tangannya yang lain bertahan di kusen pintu. Ia sudah menduga akan mendapat sambutan yang tak ramah sehingga ia bertahan di depan pintu.

"Melaporkan situasi?"

"Aku tak ada urusan denganmu," ujar si pemuda bermanik merah dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. "Sleipnir!"

Mendengar nama android pemuda itu disebut, si pemuda berambut kecokelatan mulai waspada. Ia ingin mundur selangkah, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia yakin pemuda itu pasti akan menutup pintu dan tak memberikan kesempatan untuk bicara bila ia melakukannya. Karena itu, dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberanian, Mazurek bertahan di ambang pintu. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak menggunakan androidnya agar Tuan Rumah tahu bahwa ia tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu ketenangannya.

Untungnya, maksudnya sampai pada sang Tuan Rumah. Tanpa banyak bicara, Kaizuka Inaho menggerakkan tangan meminta android berbentuk robot mini dan berwarna jingga itu mundur. Pemuda itu sendiri pun menurunkan kedua lengannya dan beranjak dari ambang pintu. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah, sehingga sang Orbital Knights yang menjadi sekutu mereka itu dapat masuk ke dalam.

"Jadi," ucap Mazurek begitu ia sudah melangkahkan kaki, masuk ke dalam teritori sang pemilik apartemen, "berhubung Slaine tidak ada, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

"Aku tidak memintamu datang," jawab pemuda bermanik merah itu sembari menarik salah satu kursi di meja makan dan meletakkan dua gelas air di meja. Ia mengambil tempat di pojok dalam, lebih dekat pada bar, sementara Mazurek mengambil tempat di seberangnya. "Jadi seharusnya kau segera angkat kaki!"

Biarpun diusir dan diperlakukan tidak ramah, sang Orbital Knights tidak tersinggung. Ia tahu, si pemilik rumah pun tak keberatan dengan kedatangannya. Kalau si pemilik keberatan, pemuda itu pasti sudah mengusirnya dan bukan menyingkir dari ambang pintu. Oleh karena itu, pemuda berambut kecokelatan itu pun mengeluarkan tablet miliknya dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan. Ia menyalakan tablet dan menampilkan beberapa nama yang muncul dalam bentuk layar hologram di antara mereka.

"Ini bangsa Vers yang tahun kedatangannya sama denganmu dan berada di lokasi yang dekat dengan kalian waktu itu," ujar pemuda itu sembari mengeluarkan satu persatu nama yang telah berhasil disortir, lengkap dengan profil dan foto sang pemilik nama. "Kami sudah mencoba mencocokkan tahun kedatangan di Bumi dan di Vers dan hanya orang-orang inilah yang muncul. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Si pemuda bermanik merah memerhatikan satu per satu daftar yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda di hadapannya. Ia menggerakkan jemarinya, menunjuk satu hologram yang muncul dan membaca profil yang ikut tertera bersamanya. Begitu ia selesai dengan orang tersebut, ia pun segera beralih pada hologram yang lain. Ia terus melakukannya hingga semua hologram yang ditunjukkan oleh pemuda itu selesai dilihatnya.

"Bagaimana?" Mazurek bertanya sembari memerhatikan ekspresi pemuda itu. Ia berharap bisa melihat kerutan alis, atau sesuatu yang akan memberi petunjuk. Namun tanpa kehadiran gadis itu, berusaha membaca ekspresi pemuda ini sepertinya mustahil. Pemuda di hadapannya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun selain ekspresi datar yang biasa.

"Tidak ada satu pun yang kukenal," ujar pemuda itu sembari menurunkan tangannya. "Data kalian tidak lengkap."

Mazurek mengerutkan dahi. "Oke, kalau begitu bagaimana dengan data yang ini?"

"Apalagi ini?"

"Ini daftar penduduk yang tinggal di Bumi selama jangka waktu tersebut." Mazurek mengeluarkan hologram-hologram lain dalam bentuk layar hologram di atas tabletnya. Kali ini hologram yang ia tunjukkan jauh lebih banyak dibanding sebelumnya. "Ini bangsa Vers yang berada di berbagai pelosok dunia pada waktu itu. Tapi kami tidak bisa memantau pergerakan bangsa Vers selama berada di Bumi, kau paham maksudku 'kan?"

"Maksudmu ada pihak yang sering berpindah tempat hingga keberadaannya tidak diketahui," ujar pemuda itu sembari memilah dengan cepat nama-nama setelah melihat wajah mereka. Beberapa profil ia pisahkan dari profil lain dan ia bentuk menjadi tiga kategori. Begitu ia selesai, ia telah berhasil mengklasifikasikan seluruh profil yang diberikan Mazurek dan kembali menatap ketiga kategori itu sembari melipat tangannya.

"Kuasumsikan yang terbanyak itu kategori yang tidak ada hubungannya," ujar Mazurek sembari meraup kembali semua profil yang dipisahkan Inaho hingga menjadi kategori terbanyak. "Lalu yang kedua dan ketiga itu…"

"Ini," ujar si pemuda bermanik merah sembari menunjuk salah satu kategori, "adalah nama orang-orang yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan zaman itu, tapi aku mengenalnya di waktu sekarang."

"Oh!" Mazurek berseru dengan bersemangat. "Mereka ya? Coba kucatat dulu. Craftman, Klein, Cruhteo dan… Saazbaum?"

Pemuda bermanik merah itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Ia menatap nama juga profil terakhir yang disebutkan oleh pemuda berambut kecokelatan itu. Saat ini, ekspresinya mungkin sulit dibaca. Namun di benaknya, ia mempertanyakan nama-nama tersebut dan berharap pemuda itu punya data lebih.

"Saazbaum bukankah itu nama tengah Slaine?" Mazurek menggerakkan profil dengan nama Saazbaum, yang memunculkan pria paruh baya dengan rambut dibelah tengah berwarna hitam. "Apa itu artinya Slaine memiliki darah Vers?"

"Saazbaum hanya ayah angkatnya," kata pemuda itu sembari menggeser profil Saazbaum. "Gadis itu tidak punya darah Vers."

Mazurek menganggukkan kepala, tampak baru memahami fakta tersebut. "Apakah kebetulan saja orang ini menjadi ayah angkat Slaine?"

Inaho tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia masih melipat tangannya sembari mengamati profil-profil tersebut.

"Biasanya, bangsa Vers tidak akan mengangkat anak manusia sebagai anaknya," ujar Mazurek sembari mengetikkan data di dalam tabletnya. "Karena laju usia mereka berbeda, akan ada saatnya si anak yang dirawat sedari kecil akan tumbuh dan menua lebih dulu. Hal itu pasti akan membuat siapapun tidak nyaman. Kalau memang benar pria ini merawat Slaine, apakah dia memikirkan konsekuensi bila suatu saat nanti Slaine akan tumbuh lebih dulu darinya?"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Ng?" Mazurek sedikit bingung karena tiba-tiba ditanya, namun ia mengulangi ucapannya. "Apa benar pria ini yang merawat Slaine?"

"Bukan itu," ucap si pemuda bermanik merah dengan tidak sabar. "Setelahnya?"

"Setelahnya?" Mazurek menggerakkan kepala. Ketika ia berhasil mengingatnya, ia berseru dan berkata, "Maksudmu soal konsekuensi bila suatu saat Slaine tumbuh dan menua lebih dulu dari pria ini?"

Bukannya menjawab, pemuda itu menundukkan kepala dan memejamkan mata. Sikapnya yang tidak biasa itu membuat alis Mazurek kembali berkerut. Ia pun tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya, sehingga ia berkata, "Apa… ada sesuatu dengan itu?"

Pemuda yang ia tanya hanya diam, tak menjawab. Mata pemuda itu masih terpejam, namun Mazurek yakin pemuda itu belum tertidur. Ia menduga, mungkin sang Tuan Rumah sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang membutuhkan konsentrasi penuh hingga perlu memejamkan mata karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab.

"Tidak." Pemuda itu akhirnya berkata sembari membuka matanya. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau ingin ini dilanjutkan?"

"Ya," kata Inaho dengan mengangkat kepala dan menatap profil Saazbaum.

"Count Kaizuka," panggil Mazurek ketika melihat ekspresi sang Tuan Rumah. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Inaho hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban, sehingga Mazurek pun melanjutkan perkataannya. Pemuda berambut kecokelatan itu mengamati reaksi sang Count ketika ia mengungkapkan maksudnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak terlihat kaget saat mengetahui fakta bahwa ayah angkat Slaine adalah orang Vers?" tanya pemuda itu. "Malah, sepertinya kau sudah tahu bahwa orang ini adalah bangsa Vers."

Seperti biasanya, pemuda itu tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh lawan bicaranya. Ia memandangi profil yang menjadi pembahasan mereka sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Aku berkawan dekat dengan orang itu. Lama kelamaan, aku sadar bahwa orang itu bukanlah manusia, sama sepertiku dan sepertinya ia juga menyadari bahwa aku juga penduduk Vers, sama sepertinya."

"Lalu orang itu…"

"Meninggal," potong Inaho sebelum lawan bicaranya melanjutkan perkataan, "tewas dalam keelakaan mobil."

Mazurek menatap profil itu lalu berganti menatap mantan pahlawan Vers itu. Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya kembali mencatat data yang didapatkannya. "Aku akan menyelidiki kehidupannya di Vers sebelumnya. Mungkin ia masih punya sanak saudara lain yang dapat diminta keterangan."

"Daripada menyelidiki pria ini," jari Inaho menggeser profil Saazbaum dan memindahkan profil orang lain ke hadapan mereka. "Lebih baik kau selidiki pria ini."

Sang orbital knights mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat profil yang tak dikenalinya. Memang, profil itu termasuk ke dalam kategori kedua yang dipisahkan oleh si Tuan Rumah. Namun ia tidak paham apa korelasinya hingga perlu diselidiki lebih lanjut.

"Siapa orang ini?" Mazurek memindahkan profil itu ke dalam tabletnya dan membuat catatan tersendiri. "Apa orang ini sebegitu perlunya diselidiki?"

"Dia ayah angkat Slaine sebelum Saazbaum-san," ujar sang Tuan Rumah. "Ia dan istrinya mengadopsi Slaine dari panti asuhan, namun mereka berdua meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat."

"Meninggal juga?" Mazurek sampai mengernyitkan dahi saat mendengar perkataan lawan bicaranya. "Jadi sudah berapa ayah yang dimiliki gadis itu sebenarnya?"

"Tiga," ucap pemuda itu dan ketika melihat Mazurek ternganga, pemuda itu pun menambahkan, "aku tidak termasuk."

"Berarti empat!" Mazurek berseru begitu mendengar fakta tersebut. "Astaga! Ada apa sih dengannya? Kenapa anak itu hobi sekali berganti-ganti ayah?"

"Itu bukan keinginannya," potong pemuda itu dengan cepat. "Jangan seenaknya menyimpulkan!"

Reaksi si Tuan Rumah membuat Mazurek menyadari bahwa ia telah menyinggung topik yang sensitif. Kali ini, ia pun meminta maaf karena sudah bercanda kelewatan dan kembali fokus pada profil pria yang ada di hadapan mereka. "Jadi Cruhteo ini sempat menjadi ayah angkatnya?"

Inaho menganggukkan kepala, "Itu yang kudengar dari Slaine. Saazbaum-san sendiri tidak begitu banyak menceritakannya."

Mazurek bergumam sedikit saat mendengar informasi dari Count Kaizuka. "Tapi, ini cukup aneh. Dua orang ayahnya meninggal karena kecelakaan, dan kebetulan juga keduanya bangsa Vers. Apa ayah pertamanya juga meninggal dalam kecelakaan dan dia adalah orang Vers?"

"Tidak," ujar Inaho sembari menggelengkan kepala. "Ayahnya yang mewariskan nama Troyard padanya, tapi keberadaannya juga tidak ditemukan."

"Apa ia…"

"Vers?" Inaho langsung menebak apa yang hendak Mazurek ungkapkan. "Bukan. Namanya tidak pernah muncul di catatan kependudukan Vers. Aku sudah pernah mencarinya."

Orbital Knights itu menganggukkan kembali kepalanya begitu mendengar informasi tersebut. Ia mengetikkan beberapa tambahan informasi, memasukkan data profil pada kategori kedua, sebelum akhirnya beralih pada kategori ketiga. Pada area tersebut pun tertera beberapa nama yang asing baginya.

"Lalu kategori ketiga ini…?"

"Nama orang-orang ini muncul pada zaman tersebut," ucap Inaho sembari menunjukkan nama-nama tersebut ke hadapan Mazurek. Ia mengambil salah satu profil dan meletakkannya di hadapan pemuda tersebut. "Terutama orang ini."

"Marylcian?" Mazurek mengerutkan dahi saat membaca nama yang terdengar janggal di telinganya. "Siapa dia?"

Kali ini, sang Tuan Rumah tidak langsung memberikan informasi, seperti yang ia lakukan sebelum-sebelumnya. Pemuda itu menghela napasnya terlebih dulu, baru berkata, "Orang ini adalah Tuan Tanah di desa Slaine, lima ratus tahun yang lalu."

Mazurek menambahkan informasi itu di datanya dan ia kembali menatap hologram yang melayang-layang di antara dirinya dan sang Tuan Rumah. "Kalau ia hanya Tuan Tanah, kenapa ia perlu diselidiki? Apa ada hubungan denganmu di masa lalu?"

"Dia ingin mendapatkan Slaine," ujar pemuda itu sembari menurunkan tangan dan menyangga dagu dengan satu tangan di atas meja. "Berkali-kali ia mencoba menikahi Slaine dengan membayar sejumlah harga pada keluarganya, namun ia tak berhasil melakukannya."

Si pemuda berambut kecokelatan tak kuasa menutup mulutnya begitu mendengar fakta tersebut. Ia pun berkata, "Serius! Gadis itu punya magnet apa sih di tubuhnya? Kenapa semua yang ada di sekelilingnya adalah orang-orang Vers?"

Lain halnya dengan Inaho, mendengar perkataan lawan bicaranya, pemuda itu hanya diam saja sembari mengamati profil yang ia berikan pada Mazurek. Ia tak mengucapkan apa-apa terhadap komentar Mazurek. Mungkin pemuda itu sadar, bahwa salah satu bangsa Vers yang dimaksud adalah dirinya.

"Oh! Apa ini?" Mazurek kembali berseru saat membaca profil Marylcian. "Orang ini mantan Orbital Knights yang pernah bertarung pada masa Raja Gilzeria, namun saat Ratu kita yang baru naik takhta, ia mengundurkan diri."

"Alasan apa yang membuatnya mengundurkan diri?"

Mazurek menggerakkan jemarinya, mengetik sesuatu di tabletnya. Ia mengetikkan nama Marylcian dan kembali berkata, "Tidak jelas. Di sini dikatakan ia hanya mengundurkan diri, walaupun Ratu tidak mengambil android yang selama ini menyertainya."

Inaho meletakkan satu jemarinya di dagu, sementara tangannya menyangga tangannya yang satu. "Androidnya tidak diambil?"

"Ya," ucap Mazurek sembari membaca informasi perihal pemuda bernama Marylcian. "Sebagai bentuk penghargaan atas jasanya di masa lalu, Ratu Asseylum memutuskan untuk tidak mengambil android miliknya, Herschel."

"Herschel…" Inaho mengulang nama tersebut sekali dan berkali-kali dalam benaknya. Ia sendiri tidak punya ingatan akan android tersebut, namun androidnya mungkin menyimpan data yang tak disadarinya. Karena itu ia berkata, "Sleipnir!"

Si android jingga berbentuk robot mini mendekat pada Masternya. Android itu mengerjapkan lampu LED di matanya selama beberapa saat, sembari menunggu perintah sang Master. Untungnya Masternya tak membiarkannya lama menunggu.

"Selidiki data android bernama Herschel!"

Android berwarna jingga itu langsung mematuhi perkataan Masternya. Android itu berdiam diri selama beberapa saat dan mencari dalam bank data miliknya. Ia menelusuri dari awal hingga akhir, namun sama seperti Masternya, ia pun tidak menemukan kata itu di dalam datanya. " _Data not found_."

Inaho bergumam sedikit saat mendengar perkataan androidnya. "Dia tidak menggunakan androidnya kalau begitu."

"Boleh tanya?" Pemuda yang duduk di hadapan Inaho kembali mengangkat tangan, membuat perhatian si android dan Masternya teralih padanya. Melihat bahwa reaksinya sudah mendapatkan perhatian, pemuda itu kembali berkata, "Apa yang terjadi pada orang ini sekarang? Apakah dia masih hidup? Atau dia juga meninggal dalam kecelakaan?"

Sang Tuan Rumah menatapnya selama beberapa detik, baru membuka mulutnya. "Tidak. Dia tidak meninggal. Orang itu menghilang."

"Menghilang?"

"Sewaktu aku kembali dari Vers, orang itu sudah tidak ada," lanjut sang Tuan Rumah. "Aku juga tidak dapat menemukannya di mana pun."

"Kau sempat mencarinya, Count Kaizuka?" Mazurek mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar informasi tersebut. "Kenapa kau mencarinya?"

"Kupikir, ia juga terlibat."

"Terlibat dalam hal apa?"

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini pemuda bermanik merah itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Alih-alih menjawab, pemuda itu malah mengalihkan pertanyaan lawan bicaranya dengan berkata, "Bukan apa-apa. Kau sudah selesai mencatat yang lain?"

"Ah! Tunggu sebentar!" Pemuda itu mengambil satu profil lagi yang tertinggal di atas meja. "Areash?"

"Entah dia, entah leluhurnya," ucap Inaho sembari mengangkat bahu. "Yang jelas, ia berada tidak jauh dari tempat Slaine berada."

Mazurek menganggukkan kepala saat mendengar perkataan tersebut. Ia memasukkan data-data yang sudah dikumpulkan untuk dianalisis dan dioleh lebih lanjut. Hanya saja, ada satu hal yang mengganggunya, sehingga ia berkata, "Satu hal lagi, Count Kaizuka. Ini yang membuatku penasaran."

Inaho mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Bagaimana cara Slaine di kehidupan sebelumnya meninggal?"

Sang Tuan Rumah menatapnya selama beberapa saat ketika mendengar pertanyaan pemuda itu. Cukup lama pemuda itu hanya menatap tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, hingga suara air yang menetes membuat perhatiannya kembali fokus dan ia membuka mulutnya. "Ia dibunuh."

"Dibunuh?" Mazurek menatap lawan bicaranya. "Bagaimana bisa…? Bukankah kau seorang pahlawan bagi Vers? Kenapa kau membiarkannya terbunuh?"

"Aku tak ada di sampingnya ketika itu."

"Kenapa kau tak di sampingnya?"

Inaho menyipitkan matanya saat mendengar pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Orbital Knights di hadapannya. Nada suara pemuda ini terlalu emosional untuk ukuran seorang Orbital Knights yang tengah mengajukan pertanyaan. Mungkinkah…

"Karena…," kata pemuda itu sembari melipat jemarinya dan menatap lawan bicaranya, "aku harus kembali ke Vers. Karena aku harus menyelamatkan bangsamu, menyelamatkan seluruh penduduk Vers dan mendapatkan gelar pahlawan yang bahkan tidak bisa mengembalikan istriku."

Sang Orbital Knights tertegun mendengar perkataannya. "A…"

"Apa penjelasanku cukup?"

Menyadari bahwa sang Tuan Rumah tidak akan memberinya informasi lebih lanjut, membuat Mazurek pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya. Pemuda itu pun menganggukkan kepala dan memasukkan kembali tablet juga data-data yang dikumpulkannya ke dalam tas yang dibawanya. Selesai membereskan barang, pemuda itu pun hendak bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya dan sudah akan berpamitan ketika sang Tuan Rumah kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Giliranku bertanya," ujar pemuda bermanik merah itu dengan kedua tangan terlipat seperti sedang berdoa dan siku menempel di meja. "Apa kau yang membantu Slaine mencuri data kesehatanku di ruang data Dokter Yagarai?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat gerakan Mazurek langsung kaku di tempat. Ia yang tadinya sudah hendak angkat kaki, kembali duduk dan menatap sang Tuan Rumah dengan kewaspadaan tingkat tinggi. Bagaimanapun, sang Tuan Rumah tidak pernah dikenal karena keramahannya dalam menyambut tamu.

Mengenai pertanyaan itu sendiri, Mazurek punya firasat bahwa sebaiknya ia berkata jujur soal ini. Samar-samar, ia menduga bahwa Kaizuka Inaho sendiri sudah tahu bahwa ia lah yang melakukannya, dan hanya menunggu untuk mengakui perbuatannya. Karena itu, Mazurek tak punya pilihan lain selain berkata, "Ya, aku yang melakukannya."

"Karena permintaan Slaine?"

"Itu…"

"Kenapa kau mau melakukannya?" Pemuda di hadapannya kembali bertanya. Bahkan karena melihat ekspresi kebingungan di wajah Mazurek, dengan murah hati sang Tuan Rumah mengulangi pertanyaannya. "Kenapa kau yang seorang Orbital Knights mau membantu seorang gadis manusia yang menjadi musuh bangsa Vers? Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?"

Kecurigaan sang Tuan Rumah membuat Mazurek bungkam. Untuk sesaat, pemuda itu mengamati pemuda yang dikenal sebagai Pahlawan bangsa Vers itu, sementara pemuda yang diamati hanya memandang tajam ke arahnya. Tidak ada yang berbicara, paling tidak hingga salah satu dari mereka akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan sebelumnya.

"Menurutmu kenapa?" Mazurek balas bertanya padanya.

Inaho menyipitkan mata mendengar perkataan pemuda itu.

"Apakah salah bila aku membantunya?" Mazurek kembali mengajukan pertanyaan. "Atau kau tidak suka bila aku melakukannya?"

Gantian, pemuda bermanik merah itu bungkam selama beberapa saat. Pemuda itu kembali melipat tangannya di depan dada dan memicingkan mata saat menatap Mazurek. Melihat ekspresinya, Mazurek dapat merasakan sedikit kemarahan yang tak direncanakan muncul di diri sang Pahlawan. Kemarahan yang biasanya selalu tersembunyi dengan baik di balik ekspresi datarnya.

"Apa pun tujuanmu, sebaiknya kau berhenti melakukannya," kata pemuda itu. "Kali ini kau kubiarkan berhubung Slaine yang meminta, namun untuk selanjutnya…"

"Untuk selanjutnya, kau akan membohonginya lagi dan mengatakan padanya bahwa kau baik-baik saja, Count Kaizuka?"

Inaho menyipitkan mata saat mendengar ucapannya.

"Ayolah," Mazurek mengalihkan tatapannya dari sang Tuan Rumah, "kurasa segenap bangsa Vers sudah tahu bahwa kesehatanmu sama buruknya dengan orang tua yang tinggal menunggu ajal. Kami bisa melihat tanda-tandanya tanpa perlu melihat laporan kesehatanmu."

"Kau mengatakannya pada Slaine?"

Mazurek mengangkat bahu. "Tanpa kuberitahu pun, suatu saat gadis itu akan menyadarinya. Bahkan kalau boleh kukatakan, laporan kesehatanmu tidak berarti apa-apa untuknya."

"Kalau begitu untuk apa kalian mencuri laporannya?"

"Entah," jawab Mazurek sambil mengangkat bahu. "Bagaimana kalau kau tanyakan sendiri padanya? Apakah kau tidak mau tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya tentangmu?"

Tanpa disadari, Inaho mengepalkan tangannya lebih kuat dari biasanya. "Kau boleh pergi."

"Apa menurutmu, ia tidak menyadari perubahan warna kulitmu, ataupun wajahmu yang semakin tirus dari hari ke hari? Atau berat tubuhmu yang semakin berkurang setiap hari?" Mazurek mengatakannya sembari mendorong kursi dan bangkit berdiri. "Kalau kau berpikiran begitu, maka itu berarti kesehatanmu sudah benar-benar buruk karena sampai melewatkan detail sepenting itu."

"Sleipnir…"

"Apa kau mengira dengan bersikap demikian, kau bisa menua dan mati bersamanya?" Mazurek kembali menatapnya sekarang. "Biar kuingatkan, kau tidak akan bisa tua dan mati sepertinya. Laju usia kalian berbeda."

Inaho memicingkan mata. Ia pernah mendengar ucapan ini sebelumnya. Tapi di mana? Siapa yang mengatakannya?

"Slaine hanya manusia biasa, ia akan tumbuh dan meninggal pada saatnya, tapi kalau ia tidak bertemu denganmu, ia mungkin akan menjalani hari-hari yang lebih damai dibandingkan sekarang."

"Sleipnir!" Inaho akhirnya berkata pada androidnya. "Antarkan…"

"Kenapa kau harus mendekatinya dan membuatnya menjadi incaran seluruh penduduk Vers, Count Kaizuka?" Mazurek kembali bertanya tanpa bisa dicegah. "Kau sudah membunuhnya satu kali, lalu kau hendak membunuhnya lagi kali ini?"

Pemuda bermanik merah itu memejamkan mata saat mendengar tuduhan itu. Ia hanya menghela napas dan berkata, "Cukup!"

Mazurek pun tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia membungkuk dan berjalan sendiri menuju ke pintu keluar. Ia memakai sepatunya dan mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka. Setelahnya, pemuda itu menutup pintu dengan cara membantingnya, meninggalkan si pemuda bermanik merah di dalam ruangannya.

Sementara itu, Inaho mengernyitkan alis saat mengingat perkataan Mazurek. Mata palsunya, yang hanya ia tutupi dengan penutup mata ketika tak digunakan, kembali memberikan rasa sakit yang mengganggu. Hal ini membuat Inaho mencengkeram penutup mata yang ia kenakan dan menariknya, berharap dapat mengurangi rasa sakit. Namun, ia salah kali ini.

Alih-alih berhenti, rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Bahkan ketika ia membuka mata, pandangannya mulai mengabur dan ia mulai tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Di saat-saat tersebut, berbagai kilas peristiwa hilang timbul di dalam ingatannya. Namun ada satu peristiwa yang terngiang-ngiang di benaknya di sela-sela rasa sakitnya. Peristiwa yang tidak begitu ia ingat persis kejadiannya.

 _"_ _Hendak membeli oleh-oleh untuk istri tercinta?"_

 _Pemuda bermanik merah yang ditanya, mengangkat sedikit kepalanya saat mendengar perkataan tersebut. Seperti kebiasaannya, ia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi berarti di hadapan orang asing dan hanya melihat-lihat barang yang dijajakan di atas meja. Tangannya terulur pada salah satu liontin berbentuk bunga mawar yang terbuat dari kristal berwarna sebiru lautan._

 _"_ _Cantik 'kan?" Si penjual kembali berkata. "Terbuat dari batu safir asli, harganya pun sangat mahal, namun takkan mengecewakan sebagai perhiasan. Wanita yang memakainya pasti akan menjadi wanita tercantik di dunia. Harganya hanya lima ratus keping emas."_

 _Mendengar itu, Inaho meletakkan kembali liontin yang tadi dipandanginya dan hendak berkeliling melihat toko lainnya. Namun, tangan pemuda itu dihentikan oleh si penjual sehingga pemuda itu berhenti bergerak. Biasanya, Sleipnir akan langsung mengambil tindakan begitu ada seseorang yang menyentuhnya. Tapi kali ini, Inaho meminta Sleipnir diam dan mengamati keadaan sampai diperintah untuk menyerang._

 _"_ _Tunggu! Tunggu, Tuan! Aku belum menyebut harganya lho!" Si penjual berkata dengan tergesa-gesa. "Kenapa buru-buru pergi?"_

 _Pemuda yang tangannya ditahan itu menggerakkan satu tangannya yang lain dan memelintir tangan si penjual hingga membuat laki-laki itu mengaduh. Sikapnya menarik perhatian banyak orang, sehingga beberapa orang yang berada di sekelilingnya penasaran padanya. Namun, si penjual dengan cerdiknya menyingkirkan semua orang dengan berkata, "Gerakan yang bagus, Tuan! Dengan refleks Anda, aku yakin takkan ada pencuri yang berniat mengambil uangmu."_

 _Ucapannya membuat orang-orang yang sebelumnya berkerumun langsung menyebar, tak lagi tertarik dengan peristiwa tersebut. Sementara itu, si penjual sendiri mengangkat tangannya dan menunjukkan liontin yang sebelumnya dipandangi Inaho. Penjual itu berkata, "Maafkan aku bila mengagetkanmu, Tuan. Namun apakah Anda orang Vers?"_

 _Sekali lagi Inaho tidak menjawab. Ia memilih untuk mengamati baik-baik si penjual liontin. Selama ia tinggal di Bumi, baru kali ini ada yang mengenalinya sebagai orang Vers. Apakah itu berarti si penjual pun orang Vers?_

 _"_ _Ah? Bukan, ya?" Penjual itu berkata lagi. "Maafkan saya kalau begitu."_

 _Tanpa bisa dicegah, Inaho berkata, "Kenapa kau mengira bahwa aku adalah orang Vers?"_

 _"_ _Oh, soalnya pemilik sebelumnya dari liontin tersebut adalah seorang wanita Vers." Penjual itu berkata sembari mengangkat liontin yang menarik perhatian Inaho. "Konon, bunga ini hanya bisa hidup di Vers saja dan lagi di tempat ini ada legenda yang mengatakan bahwa mawar biru membawa kesialan. Makanya… harga lima ratus keping emas sudah tergolong murah bila Anda mau mengambilnya."_

 _"_ _Mawar biru ada di Bumi," jawab pemuda itu._

 _"_ _Oh, ya?" Si penjual berkata dengan nada tertarik saat mendengar informasi tersebut. "Aku baru tahu, ternyata mawar biru juga tumbuh di Bumi ya? Kupikir mawar biru tidak ada."_

 _Inaho mengabaikan ocehan si penjual dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada liontin tersebut. Semua barang yang dijajakan penjual itu adalah barang bekas, dan mendengar bahwa mawar itu pernah dimiliki seseorang, membuatnya penasaran. Apalagi mawar biru disebut-sebut sebagai perlambang kesialan di daerah ini._

 _"_ _Apa yang terjadi pada pemilik asli kalung ini?"_

 _"_ _Pemilik aslinya?"_

 _"_ _Wanita Vers tadi," ulang Inaho sembari mengambil liontin tersebut. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?"_

 _"_ _Oh, dia pulang ke negara asalnya," jawab si penjual. "Seluruh barangnya digadaikan dan benda ini salah satunya."_

 _Tangannya mengangkat liontin tersebut, lebih tinggi dari kepalanya dan memutar liontin itu. Diamatinya baik-baik dan berhubung tidak ditemukannya cacat pada benda tersebut, ia pun menyerahkan liontin dan sejumlah keping emas pada si penjual, "Tolong dibungkus!"_

 _"_ _Baik, Tuan!" Si penjual langsung tersenyum senang begitu mendengar perkataan pemuda bermanik merah itu. Dengan cekatan, pria itu membungkus si mawar biru dengan hati-hati dan memberikan sebuah kotak agar benda itu tidak terbentur sebelum menyerahkannya kembali pada Inaho._

 _Pemuda itu sendiri menerimanya dan memisahkan liontin tersebut dari benda-benda lain yang ia beli sebelumnya. Baru setelahnya, Inaho kembali berjalan, mengamati hal lain yang dapat dibawakannya untuk istrinya tercinta. Ia sudah membeli liontin, membeli beberapa gaun yang bagus, juga sepatu untuk wanita itu. Namun ia masih belum puas dan masih ingin membeli satu atau dua barang lagi. Ia tidak sabar untuk melihat ekspresi sang istri begitu melihat barang-barang yang dibawanya._

 _"_ _Wanita Vers itu tidak kembali ke negerinya," ujar seorang pengemis yang duduk di depan gerbang, persis di hadapan penjual tempat ia membeli liontin tersebut. "Wanita itu bunuh diri, makanya liontin itu disebut liontin terkutuk karena setiap pemakainya akan mengalami kematian yang tragis."_

 _Inaho menyipitkan mata saat mendengar ucapan pengemis yang duduk di depan pintu gerbang itu. Awalnya, ia memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan dan mengabaikan ucapan si pengemis. Namun, sosok bertudung yang tampak menyedihkan dan kotor itu terus saja mengoceh soal wanita Vers, sehingga langkah kakinya pun tertahan di tempat._

 _"_ _Wanita itu kehilangan suaminya, sehingga akhirnya ia bunuh diri." Pengemis itu kembali mengoceh, tidak peduli apakah Inaho akan mendengarkannya atau tidak. "Bodoh sekali dia! Pria itu manusia, sudah jelas umurnya akan lebih pendek dari si wanita Vers."_

 _"_ _Apa… maksudmu?"_

 _Mendengar pertanyaan Inaho, si pengemis kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada pemuda di hadapannya. Cengiran melebar di wajah sosok bertudung tersebut dan ia berkata, "Kenapa anak muda? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau tertarik dengan ceritaku?"_

 _Mengabaikan ucapannya, Inaho berkata, "Kau bilang pria itu manusia dan sudah jelas umurnya lebih pendek dari si wanita Vers. Apa maksud ucapanmu itu?"_

 _Sosok bertudung itu tertawa keras saat mendengar pertanyaan Inaho. Ia memperlihatkan gigi kotornya dan tangan kotor yang memegangi perut saat tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lama berselang hingga akhirnya sosok itu berhenti tertawa dan berkata, "Ada apa denganmu anak muda? Apa kau tidak sengaja menikahi wanita Vers? Atau justru kau lah si orang Vers yang menikahi manusia?"_

 _Dibanding menjawab, Inaho lebih memilih untuk berkata, "Apakah umur manusia lebih pendek dari bangsa Vers?"_

 _"_ _Bukankah itu jelas?" Si pengemis kembali tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Inaho. "Apa kau orang baru di Bumi hingga tidak menyadari umur manusia yang pendek?"_

 _Pemuda bermanik merah itu terhenyak mendengar perkataan si sosok bertudung. Ia pun melangkah mundur, selangkah demi selangkah hingga menabrak pembeli lain. Sikap anehnya membuat beberapa orang mengerutkan dahi sembari menunjuk-nunjuk, namun mereka langsung berlalu dan tak mengambil pusing soal tingkahnya. Justru sosok bertudung yang dianggapnya pengemis yang mendekat sembari menunjukkan giginya yang kotor._

 _"_ _Sepertinya, kau dan pasanganmu akan mengulang kembali tragedi yang sama dengan wanita Vers itu, ya?"_

 _Inaho tidak menjawab. Ia tetap diam di tempat dengan pandangan mata kosong. Beberapa orang di sekitarnya masih menunjuk-nunjuk, terlebih ketika ia didekati si pengemis. Namun tak ada yang berani menghampiri keduanya, mereka hanya melihat dan mengamati dari dekat._

 _"_ _Tapi, akan kuberi tahu satu rahasia besar untukmu, Anak Muda."_

 _Manik merah yang sebelumnya redup itu kini kembali memancarkan cahayanya saat mendengar ucapan si pengemis. Masih memasang ekspresi datarnya, pemuda itu membuka mulut dan berkata, "Rahasia besar?"_

 _"_ _Kau pernah dengar 'Elixir of Life'?"_

 _Elixir of Life?_

 _"_ _Gereja di desa kecil ini mungkin tidak menyimpan penelitiannya, tapi Gereja-Gereja di kota besar pasti masih menyimpan data mengenai benda itu." Si pengemis mengatakannya sembari memegang tangan pemuda bermanik merah itu dan memaksanya menunduk agar bisa mendengar suaranya. "Penelitian mengenai Elixir of Life yang ditulis oleh Nicholas Flamel."_

 _Lagi-lagi Inaho harus memicingkan mata saat mendengar nama yang asing baginya. Namun ekspresi datarnya menutupi semua keraguan di wajahnya sehingga si pengemis tak dapat mengetahui apa yang ada di pikirannya. Ia berpikir untuk mencari nama tersebut di kota yang lebih besar, namun sosok di hadapannya menjelaskannya lebih dulu tanpa ditanya._

 _"_ _Aku mengenal pria itu," ujar si pengemis sembari menyentuhkan tangannya yang kotor pada Inaho. "Pria itu meminum Elixir of Life dan berumur panjang hingga sekarang. Ramuan itu memberikan hidup yang abadi pada setiap manusia yang meminumnya."_

 _Si pemuda bermanik merah mengerjapkan mata begitu mendengarnya. Tak diragukan lagi, ekspresi datar yang selama ini dipertahankannya mendadak lenyap saat mendengar perkataan si pengemis. Bahkan tanpa menyembunyikan ketertarikannya, pemuda itu berkata, "Hidup abadi itu… umur panjang dan tidak menua?"_

 _"_ _Semacam itu," kata pengemis itu sembari menyunggingkan senyuman lebar. "Nicholas Flamel yang kukenal pun masih hidup hingga saat ini."_

 _"_ _Di mana dia? Di mana Nicholas Flamel?"_

 _Kali ini, si pengemis menggelengkan kepala dan berkata, "Aku tidak tahu, Anak Muda. Pria itu sudah meninggalkan rumah lamanya dan pergi ke suatu tempat. Hidup abadi terkadang membuatmu harus meninggalkan tempat yang membuatmu nyaman, untuk terhindar dari orang-orang asing yang ingin tahu."_

 _"_ _Di mana rumahnya dulu?"_

 _Mendengar pertanyaan Inaho, pria kumal itu menatap si pemuda bermanik merah dengan tatapan menyelidik. Kemudian ia berkata, "Kau ingin tahu, anak muda? Apakah itu berarti tebakanku benar? Kau punya pasangan yang sama seperti si wanita Vers?"_

 _Pertanyaan yang sebelumnya sudah di ujung lidah pemuda itu langsung menguap begitu mendengar kecurigaan si pengemis. Inaho menyadari bahwa ia sudah mengungkapkan informasi dengan menunjukkan ketertarikan pada tokoh yang disebut Nicholas Flamel. Karena itu, ia pun berusaha menguasai dirinya kembali dan memasang ekspresi datar di wajahnya. Setelahnya, ia memungut benda-benda yang baru saja dibelinya dan membawanya di kedua tangan. Ia pun tak menoleh lagi pada si pengemis yang kini tertawa terbahak-bahak karena merasa bahwa tebakannya benar._

 _'_ _Elixir of Life'. Dengan benda itu, Koumorinya akan punya kesempatan untuk hidup selama dirinya. Dengan benda itu, ia akan dapat memperpanjang umur Koumori dan mereka akan bersama-sama sepanjang usianya. Dengan benda itu…_

Bunyi handphone menyadarkannya dari ingatan masa lalu yang tiba-tiba mencuat di memorinya. Pemuda bermanik merah itu pun mengerjapkan mata dan meenggerakkan kepala untuk menatap sekelilingnya. Ia meletakkan satu tangan di leher dan menyadari bahwa dirinya masih berada di meja makan, di apartemennya.

Teringat bahwa sebelumnya handphonenya berbunyi, pemuda itu pun meraih handphone berwarna jingga yang ada di samping meja makan. Ia mengetikkan sejumlah kombinasi huruf juga angka untuk membuka layar handphone dan melihat bahwa ada satu panggilan dari Slaine yang tak terjawab olehnya. Karena itu tanpa banyak bicara, ia pun langsung menekan gambar telepon di layar untuk menghubungi gadis itu.

Panggilannya dijawab setelah dering ketiga. Suara gadis itu menggema di telinganya dan ia bisa mendengar saat gadis itu berkata, "Kaizuka-san? Kau di mana sekarang?"

Tak menjawab, pemuda itu malah bertanya, "Kau sendiri di mana, Slaine?"

"Aku bertanya lebih dulu," jawab gadis itu. Inaho membayangkan, gadis itu mengucapkannya sembari cemberut karena ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan si gadis. "Apa kau di rumah, Kaizuka-san?"

"Ini sudah pukul tiga lewat tiga puluh lima menit, Slaine," ujar pemuda itu lagi. "Apa kau mau kujemput?"

"Tidak! Tidak! Bukan itu!" Gadis itu berkata dengan cepat dan nadanya meningkat seiring dengan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. "Kenapa kau selalu mengira bahwa aku meneleponmu untuk menjemputku? Bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan."

"Jadi?"

"Begini," gadis itu memberi jeda sejenak sebelum mengucapkannya, "temanku kecelakaan. Jadi aku akan menjenguknya dulu sebelum pulang ke rumah. Mungkin aku akan sedikit terlambat hari ini."

Mendengar itu, Inaho kembali bertanya, "Siapa temanmu? Di mana kau menjenguknya?"

" _Ukh_!" Inaho mendengar Slaine berjengit. Ia sadar, pertanyaannya pastilah membuat gadis itu sebal karena ia terlalu protektif padanya, bahkan kelewat berlebihan. "Apa kau mau bilang bahwa aku tidak boleh menjenguknya?"

Untuk mengurangi sikap overprotektif yang takkan disukai gadis itu, Inaho pun menghela napasnya terlebih dulu. Ia juga mengurangi nada interogatif yang membuat gadis itu tidak nyaman dan menggantinya dengan berkata, "Tidak. Kau boleh menjenguknya."

"Serius?" Gadis itu berkata dengan tidak percaya. "Kau tidak sedang bercanda?"

"Atau sebenarnya kau mau aku melarangmu?"

"Jangan! Aku mau menjenguk temanku." Gadis itu menjawab dengan cepat.

"Jadi," Inaho berkata lagi, "di mana tempatnya dan siapa temanmu yang kecelakaan? Amifumi Inko? Rayet Areash?"

"Tidak, mereka berdua sehat dan akan ikut denganku ke rumah sakit," jawab Slaine lagi. "Yang kecelakaan itu Ian. Kami berencana menjenguknya di rumah sakit yang sama dengan tempat Dokter Yagarai praktek."

'Tidak jauh,' batin Inaho saat mendengar informasi yang diberikan. Namun ia juga mencatat baik-baik dalam ingatannya, bahwa gadis itu menjenguk seorang pemuda dan ia menyesal sudah memberi gadis itu izin terlebih dulu. Karena itu, pemuda itu pun berkata, "Sampai jam berapa?"

"Mungkin jam lima," jawab Slaine lagi. "Kau mau menjemputku?"

"Aku ada urusan."

"Artinya, aku bisa pulang sendiri?"

"Dengan Dokter Yagarai." Pemuda itu kembali menjawab.

Alih-alih umpatan kekesalan, Inaho mendengar suara tawa yang ringan dari gadis itu. Kemudian ia juga mendengar gadis itu berkata, "Baiklah. Kuasumsikan, aku harus menunggumu hingga urusanmu dan Dokter Yagarai selesai?"

"Urusanku akan selesai sebelum jam lima."

Sekali lagi gadis itu tertawa. Lalu gadis itu pun dipanggil oleh teman-temannya, dari suaranya, kemungkinan Amifumi Inko yang memanggil gadis itu, sehingga si gadis mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya. Setelah itu, sambungan pun diputus dan Inaho menjauhkan handphone jingganya dari telinga. Ia memandangi layar handphonenya yang menunjukkan pukul tiga lewat tiga puluh enam menit sebelum kembali menghela napas.

Mungkin sebaiknya ia segera berangkat sekarang. Jarak rumah sakit dan apartemennya tidak terlalu jauh memang, tapi ia ingin mendiskusikan perihal matanya yang sakit lebih dulu sebelum Slaine datang. Ia tidak ingin Slaine mengetahui kondisi matanya yang kembali menimbulkan rasa nyeri.

Lagipula, ia juga sedikit penasaran dengan pemuda yang mengalami kecelakaan itu, kalau tidak salah nama lengkapnya Ian Marcyl. Ia sendiri belum pernah melihatnya namun dari caranya berbicara dengan Slaine, Inaho tahu bahwa pemuda itu menunjukkan ketertarikan pada gadis itu. Makanya sekarang ia hendak memastikan identitas pemuda itu.

Cara paling mudah untuk memastikan adalah dengan masuk ke jejaring sosial pemuda itu. Di sana, Inaho dapat dengan mudah mendapatkan informasi yang ia butuhkan. Media sosial menyediakan cukup lengkap, mulai dari nama, tanggal lahir, tempat dan sekolah, juga hal-hal pribadi yang seharusnya tak perlu diungkap. Ia bahkan tidak perlu menjadi _hacker_ untuk dapat mengetahui informasi semacam itu.

Melalui handphonenya, pemuda itu mengetikkan huruf I-A-N-M-A-R-C-Y-L dan mencari akun yang sama dengan nama tersebut. Ia menekan tombol search dan menunggu beberapa saat hingga beberapa nama yang memiliki nama depan yang sama muncul. Hanya saja, tidak ada akun yang memiliki nama lengkap 'Ian Marcyl'.

Tanpa putus asa, Inaho mencoba mengetikkan lagi nama tersebut dan mencarinya di situs yang lebih umum. Jemarinya kembali mengeja huruf-huruf yang membentuk nama tersebut, namun kali ini, jarinya berhenti bergerak sebelum menuntaskannya. Bahkan pemuda itu ikut tertegun saat menyadari hal tersebut.

Apakah ini hanya kebetulan? Tapi Inaho tidak yakin bahwa ada kebetulan yang begitu dekat seperti ini. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda yang juga mendekati Slaine memiliki nama yang terbentuk dari nama pemuda yang lima ratus tahun lalu melamar gadis itu? Bagaimana mungkin huruf pembentuknya begitu sama persis dengan si Tuan Tanah? Ini terlalu dekat untuk disebut sebagai kebetulan.

Melihatnya, Inaho pun segera bangkit berdiri dan mengunci layar handphonenya. Ia mengambil kunci mobil yang ia letakkan di laci meja di kamarnya dan mengambil jaket untuk dikenakan. Tanpa berkata-kata, pemuda itu langsung beranjak keluar dari apartemen dan berjalan menuju ke lift. Begitu lift terbuka, Inaho langsung masuk ke dalam dan menunggu hingga lift tiba di parkiran mobil.

Sembari menunggu, Inaho memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding lift yang kosong. Mulutnya bergumam dengan kata-kata yang hanya dapat didengar olehnya.

"Marylcian,"ujar pemuda itu, "kau masih hidup rupanya."

…

 _t.b.c_

 _Sekedar info tambahan, Nicholas Flamel dan penemuannya itu saya ambil dari Wiki, dan nggak ada di cerita asli A.Z , karena itu keterangan soal dia pun nggak akan berlebihan di sini XD_

 _Aniway, thank you for reading :D_

 _And if you mind, please leave a review so I can make it better._


	28. Chapter 28

_Authors Note:_

 _Sebelumnya, saya ingin bilang sangat disarankan buat mendengarkan lagu Kana Nishino-Sayonara pas baca chapter ini. Beribu terima kasih pada_ _ **Fujoshi desu**_ _untuk recommend lagunya_

 _ **Fujoshi desu**_ _xD ,_ _ **ZERLIN,**_ _ **Nanaho Haruka,**_ _ **BakaFujo**_ _thank you for your kind review :D_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _: thank you for reading this fanfic. I hope you also enjoy this chapter ; )_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aldnoah Zero** not mine

 **Obsession** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gender Bender, Fem!Slaine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy !_**

 **Chapter 28: I'm sorry**

"Kaizuka-san?"

Pemuda bermanik merah itu refleks menoleh ketika seorang gadis berambut perak masuk ke dalam ruangan. Di belakang gadis itu, Inaho bisa melihat dua orang gadis lain yang juga menatapnya dengan keheranan. Totalnya, ada tiga pasang mata yang kebingungan ketika melihatnya berada di ruangan ini, berdiri di samping ranjang pasien seolah menunggui pemuda yang terkena kecelakaan itu.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Gadis berambut perak itu menghampirinya dan menyentuh lengannya. Ia bergantian menatapnya, juga pemuda berambut kecokelatan yang terbaring itu. "Tanganmu dingin sekali."

"ACnya mungkin," jawab Inaho sembari menurunkan perlahan tangan Slaine dan melipatnya di depan dada.

Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahi, namun tak mengambil pusing soal sikap wali angkatnya. Ada hal lain yang lebih menyita perhatiannya sehingga ia berkata, "Apa kau ada urusan dengan Ian, Kaizuka-san? Kau mengenalnya?"

Seperti biasa, sebelum menjawab pemuda itu akan selalu mengajukan pertanyaan lebih dulu. Kali ini pun mulutnya lebih dulu berkata, "Apa aku harus selalu ada urusan untuk dapat mengunjungi seseorang, Slaine?"

Alis gadis itu menukik dan matanya memicing mendengar perkataan pemuda bermanik merah yang menjadi walinya itu. Kemudian gadis itu pun berkata, "Lalu kenapa kau datang lebih dulu dan mengunjungi Ian? Bukan kau yang membuat Ian seperti ini 'kan?"

Di belakang mereka, pemuda yang terbaring di atas ranjang pasien itu tertawa mendengar pembicaraan keduanya. Ia masih cukup sadar, namun berhubung kaki dan tangan pemuda itu diperban, ia tak bisa banyak bergerak untuk menanggapi pembicaraan kedua orang tamunya. Pemuda itu hanya dapat menggerakkan mulutnya untuk berkata, "Benar, Slaine! Walimu pelakunya. Karena dia, aku sampai ditabrak truk. Beruntung hanya tangan dan kaki yang patah, bukan leher."

"Kau masih bisa bercanda, ya?" Gadis yang berambut merah marun mengernyitkan dahi saat mendengar kelakar pemuda yang mereka jenguk itu. Ia meletakkan sekeranjang buah-buahan di meja sebelum mendekat pada ranjang pasien. "Seharusnya mereka membuatmu tidak bisa bicara dulu untuk beberapa waktu."

"Tajam sekali ucapanmu," ucap si pasien sambil menunjukkan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. "Tapi aku sungguh berharap hanya Slaine seorang yang datang, bukannya kau, Inko atau wali angkat Slaine yang tak bersahabat ini. Siapa namanya tadi?"

"Kaizuka Inaho." Inko yang menjawab sembari mengeluarkan buah kalengan dari dalam plastik. "Ah! Aku lupa membeli pembuka tutup botolnya juga."

"Yah!" Si gadis berambut perak berseru kecewa saat mendengarnya. "Bagaimana kita akan membukanya kalau begitu?"

"Tunggu!" Pasien yang sakit tahu-tahu ikut serta dalam pembicaraan. "Kenapa kau yang terdengar kecewa, Slaine? Bukannya buah kalengan itu untukku?"

"Bicara apa kau?" Gadis berambut hitam dan bermanik merah itu yang menanggapi ucapannya. "Untukmu itu buah-buahan biasa, buah kalengan ini untuk kami, pengunjung rumah sakit."

Mendengar itu, pasien yang dirawat di rumah sakit itu menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya. Gerakannya hampir tak terlihat berhubung lehernya pun di gips hingga sulit digerakkan. "Aku terlalu berharap rupanya."

"Kau tidak boleh makan buah kalengan, Slaine," ujar pemuda lain yang bermanik merah sembari mengambil salah satu buah kalengan bergambar peach. Pemuda itu memisahkan buah kalengan itu, memasukkan kembali ke dalam plastik dan menyerahkan kembali pada si gadis berambut hitam. "Terlalu banyak gula, mengakibatkan kegemukan dan diabetes."

"Tidak apa 'kan? Kalau kurang gula aku bisa cepat marah."

"Marah membantu membakar kalori," jawab pemuda itu. "Lebih baik dibanding menambah kalori di dalam tubuh."

"Kaizuka-san!"

Umpatan Slaine ditanggapi pemuda itu dengan menaikkan sedikit alis dan meletakkan tangannya di kepala gadis itu. Ia pun kembali berkata, "Aku akan menunggu di luar, kau selesaikan urusanmu di sini, Slaine."

"Di luar?" Slaine kembali bertanya sembari menggerakkan kepala sedikit. "Apa kau mau bertemu Dokter?"

Inaho tak menjawab dan hanya menurunkan tangannya dari kepala Slaine. Ia pun mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan menatap pemuda lain yang terbaring di atas ranjang pasien itu. Sebelum ia beranjak ke pintu keluar, ia berkata, "Semoga kau cepat sembuh, teman Slaine!"

"Well, terima kasih sudah repot-repot menjenguk, wali angkat Slaine." Pemuda itu berkata dengan santainya. "Semoga dengan doamu, aku tidak lama-lama di sini."

"Kuharap begitu," jawab wali angkat Slaine sembari membalikkan badan dan menggeser pintu. Ia bahkan tak repot-repot berpamitan pada kedua gadis yang menjadi teman Slaine, walaupun kedua temannya itu juga tak mempermasalahkannya. Toh perhatian kedua gadis itu langsung tertuju pada pasien yang sakit ketika ia sudah keluar dari ruangan.

Setelah menutup pintu, Inaho berjalan melewati koridor yang menghubungkan kamar-kamar pasien hingga ke ruang bersama yang ada di tengah. Begitu kakinya tiba di ruang bersama itu, ia mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu yang berhadapan dengan meja perawat yang tengah berjaga. Di sana, ia melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, menyandarkan punggung pada kursi dan mengangkat kepalanya menatap langit-langit.

Walaupun matanya tertuju pada ukiran di plafon, pikirannya tidak sungguh-sungguh berada di sana. Ia justru memikirkan beragam informasi yang didapatnya hari ini. Tidak semua informasi itu baru, ada beberapa hal yang sudah ia ketahui sebelumnya. Namun, ia tetap memikirkannya kembali dan mencoba menyusunnya satu per satu, mulai dari pembicaraannya dengan Mazurek, juga pembicaraannya dengan mantan rival lamanya, Marylcian.

 _"_ _Oh!"_

 _Pemuda berambut kecokelatan itu mengangkat alisnya begitu melihatnya masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menutup pintu. Ekspresi heran terpampang begitu jelas di wajahnya ketika Inaho mendekat pada ranjang tempatnya berbaring. Bahkan ia menyerukannya dengan berkata, "Apa Anda salah masuk kamar, Tuan?"_

 _"_ _Ian Marcyl?" Inaho bertanya, ekspresinya tetap sedatar biasanya._

 _"_ _Benar," pemuda itu menjawab dengan ragu-ragu. "Dan Anda adalah…"_

 _"_ _Kau teman Slaine?"_

 _Mendengar itu, si pemuda berambut kecokelatan terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab. Senyum merekah di bibirnya dan ia pun berkata, "Kau pasti wali angkat Slaine yang banyak dibicarakan oleh Inko dan Rayet setiap mereka bertiga berkumpul. Novelis terkenal yang novelnya akan segera dibuatkan film itu, bukan?"_

 _Sekali lagi, ekspresi pemuda bermanik merah itu tetap sedatar biasa. Pikirannya mulai menilai reaksi pemuda yang terbaring sakit itu. Bila melihat sosoknya, pemuda itu tampak sangat berbeda dengan penampilan aslinya lima ratus tahun yang lalu. Bahkan dari nada bicaranya pun si pasien seperti tidak mengenali dirinya yang dulu. Hal ini membuat Inaho sedikit ragu bahwa pemuda ini merupakan rivalnya lima ratus tahun yang lalu._

 _"_ _Ada urusan apa hingga wali angkat Slaine datang menemuiku terlebih dulu?" Pemuda itu kembali bertanya karena melihat Inaho tak juga mengatakan apa pun. "Apa kau mau memperingatkanku soal kedekatanku dengan Slaine? Apa kau memintaku untuk menjauhinya?"_

 _Inaho tak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap pemuda berambut kecokelatan itu sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Kalau kau sudah tahu, pembicaraannya akan lebih mudah."_

 _Pemuda yang terbaring itu tertawa ketika mendengar bahwa dugaannya benar. Kemudian ia pun kembali berkata, "Rupanya begitu. Aku banyak mendengar rumor yang mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya kau ini overprotektif terhadap anak gadismu, ternyata berita itu benar."_

 _"_ _Tidak semua yang dikatakan media itu bohong," jawab pemuda yang bermanik merah sembari berjalan mendekati ranjang pasien._

 _Ian, pasien yang terbaring itu tertawa sinis mendengar ucapannya. "Apa jadinya kalau fansmu tahu bahwa sifat aslimu seperti ini, ya? Mungkin bagus juga bila aku mengumbar ke media bahwa kecelakaanku ini disebabkan oleh sifat overprotektifmu."_

 _"_ _Lakukan saja," jawab pemuda itu dengan tenang. "Aku tidak keberatan. Mungkin pemuda lain yang mendekatinya akan berpikir dua kali lebih dulu sebelum berakhir sepertimu."_

 _Senyum di wajah Ian menghilang, sebagai gantinya ekspresi sinis tampak di wajah pemuda itu. "Apa ada yang pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa kau bukan hanya overprotektif, tapi juga terlalu terobsesi pada anak gadismu?"_

 _"_ _Belum, tapi tidak terdengar buruk," jawab pemuda itu sembari mengangkat bahu. "Kau mau menyebarkannya pada media?"_

 _"_ _Dan kau yang akan mendapatkan keuntungan karena takkan ada pemuda yang akan mendekati anak gadismu."_

 _"_ _Benar, aku selalu mendapatkan keuntungan dari setiap rumor yang menyebar," jawab pemuda itu sembari mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak keberatan dengan semua tuduhan yang kau sebarkan. Mau menjelek-jelekan namaku juga silakan. Aku tidak peduli."_

 _"_ _Apa aku harus menambahkan bahwa kau juga seorang pedofil?" Ian kembali bertanya sembari memicingkan mata. "Kurasa perbedaan usia kalian jauh sekali, 'kan?"_

 _"_ _Selisih usia kami tidak terlalu banyak," jawab Inaho sembari menggerakkan kepalanya. "Aku masih tergolong muda untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun. Oh, maaf, ia sudah berusia delapan belas tahun kemarin."_

 _"_ _Kau selalu punya banyak alasan."_

 _Inaho mengangkat bahu, "Aku hanya membeberkan fakta. Bukankah memang benar bahwa gadis itu berusia delapan belas tahun? Bukankah memang benar juga bahwa aku adalah wali angkatnya? Sementara kau bukan siapa-siapa baginya."_

 _"_ _Apa… kau bilang?"_

 _"_ _Kau bukan siapa-siapa untuknya," ulang pemuda bermanik merah itu dengan ekspresi datar yang sama. "Kalau aku tidak mengizinkan, kau takkan pernah ada dalam ingatannya. Yang ia ingat hanya Kaizuka Inaho seorang, tidak ada orang lain di ingatannya."_

 _Pemuda yang diajaknya bicara itu memicingkan mata saat mendengar ucapannya. "Ia mengingatmu sekarang karena kau lebih lama bersamanya. Kalau dulu kau tidak merebutnya dariku, akulah yang akan diingatnya dan bukan kau. Kalau dulu kau membiarkanku menikahinya, ia tidak akan berakhir dalam tiang gantungan dan dibakar. Kalau…"_

 _Inaho mencengkeram leher pemuda yang terbaring di ranjang pasien itu. Cengkeramannya membuat pemuda yang tadi bicara langsung menghentikan ucapannya dan terpaku padanya. Di belakangnya, androidnya yang berwarna jingga sudah mewujudkan diri menjadi robot mini sementara di samping ranjang pasien, sebuah robot lain berbentuk senapan laras panjang tiba-tiba muncul dan menembaknya._

 _Tembakan tanpa suara itu tak dapat dicegah Sleipnir. Untungnya, Inaho segera menghindar dari ranjang sehingga tembakan tak mengenainya, melainkan berakhir menjadi sebuah lubang di sisi ranjang pasien. Android berbentuk senapan itu hendak kembali menembak, namun tangan pemuda yang dicengkeramnya menghentikan androidnya._

 _"_ _Kau… yang membunuhnya!" Pemuda itu berkata dengan pelan sementara tangannya mengepal erat. "Kau yang membuatnya berakhir di tiang gantungan!"_

 _Lawan bicaranya, pasien yang tengah dirawat itu memegangi leher dengan satu tangan yang bebas gips. Begitu ia sudah menemukan suaranya, pemuda berambut cokelat terang itu kembali berkata, "Kau yang mengakibatkannya berakhir di tiang itu. Kalau bukan karena campur tanganmu, semuanya takkan seperti ini."_

 _"_ _Beraninya kau menuduh…"_

 _"_ _Kalau kau tidak datang ke Bumi, ia takkan mati," si pasien menarik kaus yang dikenakan pemuda itu dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. Ia menatap marah pada si pemuda bermanik merah dan dengan nada tinggi ia berkata, "Karena kau datang ke Bumi, karena kau menunjukkan semua peralatanmu yang menggunakan Aldnoah Drive, karena kau memancing orang lain untuk mencuri Aldnoah Drivemu, karena kau membuatnya menunjukkan bahwa ia memiliki kekuatan itu makanya ia dibunuh!"_

 _Inaho mencengkeram pergelangan tangan pemuda yang menarik kausnya. Satu tangannya mencoba melepaskan jemari pemuda itu, namun benaknya berusaha mencerna perkataan lawan bicaranya. Ia tidak paham. Apa hubungannya Aldnoah Drive dengan Slaine? Bukankah Slaine hanya manusia bumi yang bahkan tak tahu apa itu Aldnoah Drive?Kenapa gadis itu bisa sampai dibunuh karena Aldnoah Drive?_

 _"_ _Lihat! Bahkan setelah lima ratus tahun berlalu pun kau tetap tidak tahu apa-apa." Ian melepaskan tangan yang mencengkeram kaus yang dikenakan Inaho itu. "Alasan kenapa ia dibunuh pun kau tidak tahu. Alasan yang membuatnya masih diincar hingga hari ini pun tidak kau ketahui."_

 _Pemuda bermanik merah itu tetap bungkam, namun tangannya tidak lagi bergerak untuk melepaskan jemari lawannya. Ucapan Ian membuatnya bingung. Apakah maksudnya bukan kebetulan sampai Slaine yang ia cintai dibunuh bahkan dibakar di tiang gantungan? Apakah kejadian itu sebenarnya bisa dihindari bila ia tidak bertemu Slaine? Tapi kalau itu benar, apa yang ia miliki hingga membuat Slaine dibunuh?_

 _"_ _Kau masih tidak sadar juga?"_

 _Inaho memicingkan mata. Apa yang terlewatkan olehnya? Apa yang membuat Slaine dibunuh dan belum disadarinya hingga hari ini?_

 _"_ _Kau pasti lahir setelah sang Ratu, istri Gilzeria wafat," ujar si pasien sembari menunjukkan tawa sinis ketika berbicara dengannya. "Pada zamanmu pasti tak ada lagi orang yang mengatakan bahwa Aldnoah Drive terdiri dari dua jenis."_

 _'_ _Aldnoah Drive terdiri dari dua jenis?' benak Inaho mengulang perkataan Ian. Namun ia tak menunjukkan ketertarikan berlebih pada wajahnya. Ia menyimpan informasi itu dan akan menelitinya nanti._

 _"_ _Tentu kau tidak tahu. Semua literatur yang menjelaskan tentang hal itu sudah dibakar semua oleh Reygalia, tak heran generasimu tidak tahu apa-apa perihal Aldnoah Drive. Generasimu pasti hanya mengetahui bahwa Aldnoah Drive hanya untuk mengaktifkan android ciptaanmu dan tidak pernah tahu bahwa ada Aldnoah Drive yang dapat menonaktifkan android."_

 _Inaho menyipitkan mata saat mendengar informasi tersebut. Ia tidak pernah mendengar perihal Aldnoah yang dapat menonaktifkan android. Aldnoah sendiri adalah sumber energi dari android itu sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ada Aldnoah yang dapat menonaktifkan android? Untuk apa Aldnoah yang tidak dapat menjalankan android?_

 _"_ _Memang, keluarga kerajaan adalah satu-satunya pihak yang dapat memberikan kehidupan pada Android dan menyebarkannya di antara Orbital Knights." Ian kembali berkata. Tangannya sudah melepaskan genggaman pada pemuda yang berkunjung itu sementara pandangannya menatap ke tempat lain. "Namun untuk mencegah android digunakan sebagai ancaman bagi keluarga kerajaan, maka akan lahir seseorang yang dapat menonaktifkan sumber daya tersebut. Di hadapan kekuatannya, semua android yang menggunakan Aldnoah Drive akan menjadi tidak berfungsi."_

 _Pemuda yang mendengarkan sedari tadi itu kembali memutar otaknya. Aldnoah Drive yang membuat semua android tidak berfungsi. Kalau memang ada kekuatan seperti itu dan bila kekuatan itu jatuh ke tangan musuh, maka bangsa Vers akan terancam. Namun kalau kekuatan itu ada di keluarga kerajaan, bukankah seharusnya tidak ada masalah? Walaupun begitu, Inaho masih belum paham mengapa pemuda yang terbaring itu mengatakan informasi ini padanya. Apa hubungannya dengan Slaine yang terbunuh? Slaine bahkan tidak ada hubungannya dengan keluarga keraja…_

 _Seolah menyadari sesuatu, kepala pemuda bermanik merah itu kembali terangkat. "Tidak mungkin…"_

 _Melihat bahwa pemuda yang diajaknya bicara itu sepertinya menyadari ke mana arah pembicaraannya, Ian pun kembali menjelaskan, "Di keluarga kerajaan sekarang, seharusnya ada dua orang putri. Yang satu adalah Asseylum vers Allusia, yang kau kenal sebagai sang Ratu sekarang, sementara satunya lagi…"_

 _"_ _Tidak ada yang satunya lagi." Inaho memotong ucapan pemuda itu. "Hanya ada Asseylum seorang."_

 _Berhubung lehernya di gips dan tidak dapat bergerak banyak, pemuda yang berbaring di ranjang itu kembali berkata, "Apa kubilang, kau memang tidak tahu apa-apa."_

 _Si pemuda bermanik merah hendak membantah perkataan pasien yang terbaring itu. Namun menyadari bahwa hal ini ada hubungannya dengan Slaine, maka pemuda itu pun mencoba untuk menerima informasi tersebut. "Jadi maksudmu ada dua orang putri."_

 _Pemuda itu menganggukkan kepala. "Seharusnya ada dua. Hanya saja, yang seorang dibuang ke Bumi oleh Reygalia dikarenakan ia termakan ucapan salah satu Orbital Knightsnya."_

 _Seolah sudah menunggu informasi tersebut, Inaho pun berkata, "Maksudmu salah satunya adalah Slaine?"_

 _"_ _Tidak, tidak seperti itu," ucap pemuda berambut kecokelatan itu. "Slaine bukan putri yang kumaksud. Tapi dia adalah salah satu dari si kembar yang dilahirkan sang Putri. Kalau kau mau menyebutnya seperti itu, mungkin benar juga."_

 _Jantung Inaho berdebar mendengar informasi itu. Slaine keturunan putri Vers. Slaine memiliki darah Vers. Apakah artinya, ia dapat membawa Slaine pulang bersamanya ke Vers? Lebih dari itu, apakah itu artinya ia dan Slaine akan memiliki rentang waktu yang sama?_

 _Sementara itu melihat sikap diam Inaho, orang biasa pasti takkan dapat membaca apa yang ia pikirkan. Namun kali ini, bahkan Ian yang tak mengenalnya dapat menebak apa yang ia pikirkan hingga pemuda yang terbaring itu berkata, "Sepertinya kau mengira ia akan memiliki rentang waktu yang sama denganmu."_

 _Inaho mengarahkan pandangan kembali pada pemuda yang berbaring di ranjang pasien itu. Kedua tangannya yang sebelumnya dilipat di depan dada, kini diletakkan di tepi ranjang. Kemudian ia berkata, "Apakah ia tidak memiliki rentang waktu seperti bangsa Vers?"_

 _"_ _Walaupun dia keturunan sang Putri, namun darah manusianya terlalu kental. Ia tak lebih dari sekedar manusia bumi biasa," jelas pemuda yang terbaring itu sembari menatapnya. "Hanya saja, ia juga terlahir dengan Aldnoah Drive sang Putri."_

 _'_ _Aldnoah Drive putri yang terbuang', batin Inaho. Ia mencoba menyusun kembali informasi yang telah diberikan Ian dari awal hingga berujung pada Slaine. Bila Slaine memiliki Aldnoah Drive sang Putri, maka ia dapat menonaktifkan semua android tersebut. Siapa yang akan mendapat keuntungan bila gadis itu terbunuh?_

 _"_ _Orbital… Knights?"_

 _Ian mengangkat kepalanya. "Apa?"_

 _"_ _Orang yang akan mendapatkan keuntungan bila Slaine terbunuh adalah para Orbital Knights yang memiliki Aldnoah Drive," ujar Inaho dengan ekspresi datarnya yang biasa. "Termasuk aku."_

 _Pemuda yang terbaring itu menatapnya sesaat, baru mengalihkan pandangan setelahnya._

 _"_ _Berarti pembunuhnya adalah salah satu dari Orbital Knights," ujar Inaho dengan tangan terkepal. "Orbital Knights yang memanfaatkan kondisi lima ratus tahun lalu dan menggunakan masyarakat untuk membunuhnya."_

 _"_ _Kau paham sekarang."_

 _Sulit menyembunyikan kemarahannya begitu mengetahui siapa sebenarnya pembunuh Slaine. Orang itu memanfaatkan situasi lima ratus tahun lalu dan menggunakannya untuk menyingkirkan Slaine sementara ia pergi untuk membantu para Orbital Knights itu memenangkan perang. Apa yang telah ia lakukan sebenarnya? Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya sebelumnya? Kenapa ia malah membantu para Orbital Knights itu memenangkan perang sementara ia membiarkan mereka membunuh istrinya?_

 _Tanpa bisa dicegahnya, pemuda itu jatuh berlutut begitu menyadari informasi yang diberikan Ian. Kepalanya tertunduk dan pandangannya menatap kosong pada lantai. Benaknya berhenti berpikir dan mulutnya berhenti berkata-kata._

 _Slaine. Slaine yang ia cintai lima ratus tahun lalu. Kalau saja ia tidak meninggalkan Slaine, kalau saja ia tidak menyanggupi permintaan kakaknya, kalau saja ia mendengarkan gadis itu, kalau saja ia tidak keras kepala dan pergi, Slaine tentu akan hidup. Slaine akan selamat. Slaine akan…_

 _"_ _Kalau kau tidak menikahinya dan meninggalkannya," ujar pemuda itu seolah mengulang apa yang ada di benak Inaho, "ia tidak akan terbunuh."_

 _Inaho tetap bungkam, tidak mengatakan apa pun._

 _"_ _Kaulah yang membunuhnya!" ujar pemuda yang terbaring itu. "Bukan aku."_

 _Pemuda bermanik merah itu terdiam mendengar perkataan pasien yang terbaring itu. Tubuhnya berhenti gemetar dan ia kembali berdiri di samping ranjang pasien. Masih dengan kepala tertunduk, Inaho pun berkata, "Lalu apa bedanya kau dan aku?"_

 _"_ _Apa?"_

 _"_ _Kalau kau yang menikahinya," ucap Inaho dengan ekspresi datarnya yang biasa, "apakah ia tidak akan berakhir di tiang gantungan?"_

 _"_ _Kalau kau tidak ada, aku akan membawanya keluar dari desa dan menyatukannya dengan saudara kembarnya," ujar pemuda itu lagi. "Aku tidak akan mengurungnya di dalam rumah, membuatnya kesepian, bahkan meninggalkannya. Aku akan memberinya kebebasan yang tidak bisa kau berikan padanya."_

 _"_ _Percuma saja memberinya kebebasan," kata pemuda bermanik merah itu. "Pembunuhnya tetap akan menyeret dan membawanya ke tiang gantungan kalau tidak ada seorang pun di sampingnya. Membawanya pun takkan membuatnya selamat kalau kau tidak dapat melawan pembunuhnya."_

 _"_ _Paling tidak aku tidak akan meninggalkannya begitu saja!" Ian menoleh ke arahnya dan kembali berteriak dengan suara tinggi. "Aku tidak akan pergi dari sisinya dengan alasan bahwa negaraku membutuhkanku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain merebutnya dariku ketika aku tidak ada, bahkan membuatku kehilangannya sepertimu."_

 _"_ _Aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya." Pemuda bermanik merah itu mengucapkannya dengan pelan._

 _Ian tertawa sinis. "Tapi ternyata kau tetap memilih untuk kembali ke negerimu dan berperang bersama orang-orang yang mungkin membunuh istrimu. Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, Inaho Kaizuka? Apa kau senang? Apa kau masih bangga dengan gelarmu sebagai pahlawan kebanggaan Vers?"_

 _Tangan Inaho terkepal erat, walaupun wajahnya tetap datar, tanpa ekspresi. "Aku tidak pernah menyukai gelar itu."_

 _"_ _Oh ya? Tapi bukankah berkat itu mereka mengakui bahwa kau memang hebat? Kau menjadikan dirimu sendiri pahlawan yang ditakuti semua musuh bangsa Vers," ujar sang pasien sembari menunjukkan kembali tawa sinisnya, "tapi apa gunanya gelar itu sekarang? Apakah gelar itu sanggup menghidupkan istrimu kembali?"_

 _Ucapan sinis Ian bertubi-tubi itu tidak membuat ekspresi pemuda bermanik merah itu berubah. Melihatnya, Ian pun sadar, tidak ada gunanya memancing emosi lawan bicaranya. Justru dirinya yang lebih tersulut emosi dibandingkan dengan pemuda yang berkunjung itu. Karena itu, ia memalingkan wajah sembari memejamkan matanya dan melanjutkan ucapannya dengan suara yang lebih pelan._

 _"_ _Kalau saja… ia tidak memilihmu."_

 _Inaho tidak menjawab, pemuda itu tetap tidak menunjukkan emosi apa pun._

 _"_ _Kalau ia memilihku, ia takkan bernasib seperti itu," ujar Ian sembari menundukkan kepalanya. "Kenapa… ia harus memilihmu?"_

 _Sekali lagi, Inaho tetap bungkam. Biarpun begitu, tanpa diketahui lawan bicaranya tangannya mengepal erat membuat ruas-ruas jarinya memutih. Ia terus melakukannya hingga kuku menggores telapak tangan dan membasahinya dengan darah._

 _"_ _Apakah akan ada bedanya bila ia memilihmu?" Inaho akhirnya membuka mulut setelah sekian lama terdiam. "Bukankah, kau juga tidak dapat melindunginya?"_

 _"_ _Apa?" Si pasien kembali menggerakkan kepalanya, mendengarkan ucapan Inaho._

 _"_ _Ketika aku pergi, kau masih ada di dekatnya," ucap pemuda bermanik merah itu, "tapi kenapa kau tidak melindunginya ketika ia dituduh penyihir dan dibakar oleh penduduk desanya? Kenapa kau tidak mencegahnya atau membawanya seperti yang kau katakan?"_

 _Bila sebelumnya Inaho yang tak dapat mengatakan apa-apa, kali ini pemuda yang terbaring itulah yang tak dapat mengatakan apa pun. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya, menjauh dari Inaho dan menundukkan kepala._

 _"_ _Karena, Herschel bukanlah tandingan orang itu," ucap pasien yang terbaring itu. "Herschel adalah android yang efektif untuk jarak jauh, bukan pertempuran jarak dekat. Sementara orang itu memiliki android yang dapat menyesuaikan diri untuk jarak jauh dan jarak dekat. Aku sekali pun tak dapat mengalahkannya."_

 _"_ _Kalau begitu, tidak salah bila ia menikah denganku."_

 _"_ _Hah?"_

 _"_ _Menikah denganmu pun, kau tetap tidak bisa melindunginya," lanjut pemuda yang bermanik merah itu. "Kau tetap membiarkannya mati di tiang gantungan."_

 _"_ _Kau…"_

 _"_ _Satu hal lagi," ujar Inaho yang menggerakkan kepalanya dan menatap si pasien. "Kalau Slaine yang memiliki kemampuan nulifikasi sudah meninggal, berarti Slaine yang sekarang seharusnya tidak diincar lagi olehnya, bukan?"_

 _Pemuda yang terbaring itu menatapnya selama beberapa saat, tak langsung menjawab. Kemudian ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Inaho dan berkata, "Kau tidak mendengar saat kukatakan bahwa Slaine lima ratus tahun lalu adalah salah satu dari si kembar? Atau kau memang mengabaikan fakta tersebut?"_

 _Inaho tidak menunjukkan emosi apa pun, namun kekhawatiran kembali merayap di dalam dirinya._

 _"_ _Slaine yang sekarang adalah keturunan dari kembaran yang satunya lagi," ucap si pasien, "yang berarti, kemampuan Aldnoah Drive nulifikasi masih ada dalam dirinya."_

Ingatannya terputus begitu saja karena gadis yang berambut perak itu memanggil namanya dan berlari menghampirinya. Mendengar suaranya, Inaho pun langsung menggerakkan kepalanya, menoleh pada si gadis. Ketika gadis itu sudah berada di depannya, ia pun mengangkat kepala, menatap gadis itu. "Kau sudah selesai, Slaine?"

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala. " Belum. Aku hendak menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

"Soal?"

"Kau jadi bertemu Dokter Yagarai, Kaizuka-san?" Gadis itu membungkuk dan mengangkat sedikit poni yang menutupi mata kiri Inaho. Mata yang selalu ditutupi olehnya bila tidak sedang digunakan. "Apa matamu sakit lagi hingga kau harus menemuinya?"

"Tidak," jawab Inaho sembari memegangi pergelangan tangan gadis itu dan menurunkan tangannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?" Gadis itu bertanya dengan ekspresi khawatir di wajahnya. Ia pun menggerakkan tangan yang sebelumnya digenggam oleh pemuda itu dan berusaha mengangkatnya. Ia hendak menyentuh dahi si pemuda untuk memastikan tidak ada demam atau apa pun yang mengancam kesehatannya. "Kau tidak demam 'kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Slaine," jawab pemuda itu sembari menahan tangan Slaine, "kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tapi wajahmu pucat sekali begitu aku datang tadi. Kupikir, itu cukup aneh karena biasanya lawan bicaramu yang berwajah pucat karena harus berdebat denganmu. Tapi tadi wajahmu benar-benar seputih mayat dan tanganmu juga sangat dingin. Lalu…"

"ACnya, Slaine," kata pemuda itu sembari mengguncang sedikit tangan Slaine. "Pendingin ruangan di kamar pemuda itu terlalu dingin untukku."

Slaine mengerutkan dahi, "Sejak kapan pendingin udara menjadi terlalu dingin untukmu, Kaizuka-san?"

"Sejak aku harus menunggu seseorang di rumah sakit karena mengatakan bahwa ia akan menjenguk temannya," ucap pemuda itu sembari melepaskan cengkeramannya pada pergelangan tangan Slaine. "Kalau ia mau menyelesaikan urusannya, mungkin AC takkan berpengaruh banyak padaku."

Kali ini, si gadis berambut perak itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, hal yang sudah sering sekali dilihat oleh Inaho. Kemudian gadis itu berkata, "Kau sengaja melakukannya agar aku cepat kembali ke rumah!"

Pemuda itu mengangkat bahu, "Kalau memang aku sengaja, lalu kenapa?"

Si gadis berambut perak tidak langsung menjawab. Ia lebih dulu memundurkan tubuhnya dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping pemuda berambut cokelat gelap itu. Kemudian gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya lagi dan menyentuh bagian leher Inaho.

"Kau tidak demam."

"Masih soal itu?" Inaho menurunkan tangan si gadis berambut perak dari lehernya. "Kau benar-benar ingin aku sakit, ya?"

"Bukan itu!" Slaine kembali berkata, " Aku khawatir kalau kau memang sakit tapi kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa seperti waktu itu. Aku takut kau tiba-tiba pingsan dan kehilangan kesadaran lagi."

"Aku tidak akan seperti itu, Slaine."

"Oh ya? Lalu siapa yang sebelumnya pingsan hingga membuatku panik?" Slaine kembali berkata lagi. " Waktu itu juga…"

Inaho tidak mengatakan apa-apa ketika mendengar gadis itu mengoceh. Ia hanya diam menatap gadis berambut perak yang berbicara di sampingnya. Ia mengamati bagaimana mulut gadis itu bergerak-gerak, memerhatikan ketika kakinya digoyangkan naik dan turun, mengamati bagaimana ekspresi wajah gadis itu ketika membicarakannya hingga akhirnya gadis itu menoleh menatapnya. Gadis itu membuka mulut, memanggil namanya, namun pemuda itu masih tetap mematung sembari menatapnya.

"Kaizuka-san?"

Pemuda itu tetap bungkam. Ia hanya menatap Slaine. Tangannya terulur, menyentuh rambut perak gadis itu. Ia mengusap kepalanya ke kiri, kemudian ke kanan, lalu kembali ke kiri dan menggerakkannya lagi ke kanan. Sikapnya, membuat rambut si gadis yang sudah diikat rapi itu berantakan dan membuat gadis itu harus menyingkirkan tangan pemuda itu dari kepalanya.

"Kaizuka-san!" ucap Slaine sembari mengangkat tangan itu dari kepalanya. "Hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Begitu tangannya diangkat, pemuda itu pun berkata, "Maaf."

"Hah?" Slaine mengerutkan dahi lagi, tidak paham. "Kau sudah membuat rambutku berantakan dan hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan?"

"Iya," jawab pemuda itu dan sekali lagi pemuda itu berkata, "Maaf, Slaine."

Si gadis berambut perak kembali mengerutkan dahi, tapi pemuda itu tidak memberinya jawaban. Pemuda bermanik merah itu terus menyentuhkan tangan pada wajahnya dan kembali berkata, "Maafkan aku."

"Baik, baik, kau kumaafkan!" Gadis itu berkata lagi. "Jangan mengacak-acak rambutku lagi!"

Tangan pemuda itu kembali disentuhkan pada rambut si gadis dan dengan sengaja pemuda itu menggerakkan tangannya, lebih cepat dibandingkan sebelumnya. Ia membuat rambut gadis itu lebih berantakan lagi hingga si gadis menjerit karenanya.

"Kaizuka-san!"

"Maaf," gumam pemuda itu lagi.

"Tidak cukup dengan kata maaf tahu!" Gadis itu balas mengancamnya. "Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Kenapa kau kekanakan sekali?"

"Maafkan aku," ujar pemuda itu sembari menyentuh wajahnya. "Maafkan aku, Slaine."

"Ini sudah ke sekian kalinya kau mengucapkan kata maaf lho!" Gadis itu kembali berkata. "Tapi aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kali ini. Kau menyebalkan!"

"Maaf."

"Kaizuka-san!"

"Maaf."

"Hentikan itu!" Gadis itu berkata lagi, menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh dengan gumaman permintaan maaf pemuda bermanik merah. "Sudah cukup."

"Maafkan aku." Pemuda itu berkata sembari menyentuh wajahnya dan tanpa disadarinya, air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata pemuda itu. "Maaf."

"Kaizuka…-san?"

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab lagi. Tetes air mata mengalir menuruni pelupuk matanya membuat Slaine bingung. Ia memandangi wajah pemuda itu, namun tak ada jawaban di sana. Hanya ada airmata yang terus mengalir, meninggalkan jejak di pipi pemuda itu.

"Kau kenapa?" Gadis itu bertanya dengan kekhawatiran di wajahnya. "Hei!"

"Maaf."

"Kaizuka-…"

 _'"_ _Hanya sesekali. tolong keluarlah dan berbicara denganku. Sehari sekali juga sudah cukup. Aku juga ingin bersamamu, Orenji-iro."_

Tidak. Ia tidak pernah melakukannya. Ia terus mengurung diri di ruang penelitiannya, mencari obat yang bahkan tidak menghidupkan wanita yang dicintainya.

 _"_ _Apakah… kau mau mendengarkan kalau aku mencegahmu kembali ke Vers?"_

Tidak. Ia tetap kembali ke Vers. Ia meninggalkan wanita itu untuk dibunuh.

 _"_ _Ini… tidak seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya 'kan? Kau akan mendengarkan, bukan?"_

Sama saja. Ini juga sama saja seperti sebelumnya. Ia tidak mendengarkan permohonan wanita itu.

 _"_ _Apa… kali ini kau bisa menepati janjimu, Orenji?"_

Tidak bisa. Kali ini pun ia tidak bisa menepati janjinya. Ia berjanji untuk membahagiakan wanita itu dan apa yang ia lakukan? Ia membiarkan wanita itu kesepian seorang diri di dalam rumahnya. Setelah membiarkan wanita itu kesepian, ia juga meninggalkannya. Ia bahkan tidak ada di samping wanita itu ketika seluruh penduduk desa menyeretnya dan membakarnya di tiang gantungan. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar jeritan yang terus disuarakan wanita itu hingga hari ini. Ia membuat wanita itu menderita seorang diri, setelah mengucapkan beribu janji padanya.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Inaho dengan airmata yang terus mengalir. "Maafkan aku."

Slaine tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Gadis itu menatap pemuda yang terus menggumamkan maaf itu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan pemuda itu mengucapkan permintaan maaf berkali-kali padanya, namun, entah mengapa airmatanya turut mengalir mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. Seolah-olah, kata-kata ini adalah sesuatu yang sudah lama ia tunggu.

 _"_ _Tidak! Bukan aku! Bukan aku pelakunya…"_

"Kai…zuka-san…" Apa ini? Siapa yang berbicara? Suara siapa itu?

 _"_ _Tidak! Jangan! Kumohon! Bukan aku! Bukan aku!"_

"Ka…" Siapa? Siapa yang bicara?

 _"_ _Lepaskan aku! Kumohon! Bukan…Bukan aku! Tolong! Tolong aku, Orenji!"_

Airmata Slaine kembali mengalir. Ia tahu siapa yang bicara.

"Maafkan aku." Gumam pemuda itu. "Maafkan aku, Slaine."

 _…_

 _[_ _t.b.c_

 _Thank you for reading, if you mind, please give me any review :D]_


	29. Chapter 29

_Authors Note:_

 _ **Fujoshi desu xD**_ _,_ _ **Nanaho Haruka**_ _thank you for your kind review :D dan_ _ **Nanaho Haruka**_ _, thank u uda merhatiin ff ini sedetail-detailnya XD_

 _ **Hikari chan**_ _dari deskripsi Yuki-nee, juga Slaine dan yang lain, memang dia uda kayak orang sakit sebenernya, hanya mungkin nggak sepucat orang sakit *mungkin T_T abis akting bang naho meyakinkan sih dan dia juga rubah, seperti katamu, jadi saya juga ketipu Orz_

 _Aniway, semanget untuk sekolahnya, semoga ketemu banyak temen (kalo belom butuh pacar :P) dan semoga sekolahnya menyenangkan, selalu semanget untuk buat tugas2nya ya XD_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _: thank you for reading this fanfic. I hope you also enjoy this chapter_ _J_

 _Aniway, for chapter ini dan beberapa chapter selanjutnya sepertinya kita akan mulai permainan tebak-tebakan. Semoga kalian menikmati main tebak-tebakannya ya XD_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aldnoah Zero** not mine

 **Obsession** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gender Bender, Fem!Slaine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy !_**

 **Chapter 29: The Accident**

 _"_ _Walaupun dia keturunan sang Putri, namun darah manusianya terlalu kental. Ia tak lebih dari sekedar manusia bumi biasa, hanya saja, ia juga terlahir dengan Aldnoah Drive sang Putri."_

Jemari yang tengah menari di atas tombol-tombol keyboard terhenti ketika pemiliknya mengingat perkataan tersebut. Alih-alih melanjutkan tariannya, jemari itu malah menyangga dagu si pemuda dan menanti sang pemilik menggerakkannya kembali. Sayangnya, si pemilik sendiri sepertinya tidak lagi tertarik untuk menyelesaikan tulisannya. Pemuda itu malah menatap kosong pada partisi yang memisahkan meja kerja dengan kamarnya, membiarkan pikirannya berkelana memikirkan informasi yang baru saja didapatnya.

'Aldnoah Drive' batin Inaho sembari menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghalau rambut yang menutupi mata kirinya. Ia mengangkat tangan satunya dan menatap punggung tangan yang ia arahkan pada langit-langit kamarnya. "Aldnoah…"

Aldnoah, atau yang sering ia sebut dengan Aldnoah Drive, setahunya adalah nama energi yang dapat menjalankan android, teknologi mutakhir Vers yang bertujuan untuk memudahkan masyarakat Vers. Energi ini umumnya ada pada setiap manusia, hanya saja tidak selalu dalam keadaan aktif. Satu-stunya yang dapat mengaktifkan energi ini adalah sang Ratu dan karenanya, pengaktifkan energi ini hanya dilakukan pada ksatria yang telah membuktikan dirinya berjasa pada kerajaan.

Selama ini, sistem tersebut tidak pernah menjadi masalah di Vers. Setiap orang menganggap bahwa android dan Aldnoah merupakan pemberian sang Ratu dan menjadi simbol kesetiaan Orbital Knightsnya. Namun bila mereka mengetahui ada Aldnoah yang dapat menonaktifkan android, maka Inaho bisa mengerti mengapa Aldnoah tipe tersebut akan memicu kudeta. Pasalnya, siapapun yang mendapatkan Aldnoah tipe nulifikasi akan kebal terhadap semua android, dan tanpa android, Orbital Knights tidak akan berdaya menghadapi ancaman.

Inaho pun menghela napas dan memutar kursinya ketika menyadari pemikiran tersebut. Ia bangkit dari kursi kerja, berjalan mengitari kamarnya. Ia mengintip dari jendela yang ada di kamarnya dan mengamati pemandangan yang terlihat dari balkon. Di luar sana, matahari masih bersembunyi di balik awan, enggan menunjukkan sinarnya sejak pagi tadi. Melihatnya, ia pun meninggalkan sisi jendela, sementara kedua tungkainya membawanya kembali ke meja.

Pemuda itu duduk lagi di kursi, berhadapan dengan laptop. Ia mencoba fokus pada kata-kata yang akan ditulis, namun lagi-lagi benaknya dipenuhi oleh informasi yang baru diterimanya kemarin. Ingatan akan percakapannya dengan Mazurek, ataupun pembicaraan dengan Ian masih memenuhi benaknya. Menurutnya, kedua percakapan itu saling berkaitan, hanya ia belum dapat menemukan benang merahnya.

Sebelumnya, Mazurek memberikan info bahwa Marylcian, sang Tuan Tanah pada lima ratus tahun yang lalu adalah mantan Orbital Knights pada zaman Gilzeria yang mengundurkan diri. Marylcian sendiri tidak mengatakan soal alasannya berada di Bumi, ia hanya mengklaim bahwa ia ingin melindungi Slaine. Mungkin ia harus membuat Mazurek mencari informasi lebih lanjut perihal zaman Rayregalia atau zaman Gilzeria nanti.

Rayregalia sendiri merupakan Kakek dari Ratu Asseylum sekarang. Pria tua yang pernah memegang tampuk kekuasaan itu, selalu terbaring lemah di ranjangnya, seperti orang sakit. Sementara Gilzeria sudah tewas dalam perang lima ratus tahun yang lalu. Namun, masih ada para Orbital Knights yang melayani keluarga kerajaan hingga sekarang.

Bila ingatannya benar, para ksatria yang melayani Ratu adalah Femieanne, Sir Vlad, Sir Selkinas, Mazurek, Count Keteratesse yang pernah datang ke Bumi. Selain mereka, masih ada Sir Yacoym, Sir Zebrin, Rafia juga Count Orga. Seingatnya, Orbital Knights yang sudah turun temurun melayani adalah Sir Vlad, Count Keteratesse juga Count Orga. Sisanya merupakan ksatria baru seperti dirinya. Karena itu, tiga Orbital Knights itu pasti tahu soal dua orang putri seperti cerita Marylcian. Kalau begitu, apakah pelakunya ada di antara mereka bertiga?

Tidak mungkin. Kalau mereka mau berkhianat, mereka tidak akan susah payah melayani sang Ratu hingga hari ini. Mereka sudah tahu bahwa sang Ratu tidak punya kekuatan untuk menonaktifkan Aldnoah, mudah bagi mereka untuk melakukan kudeta jika mengetahui fakta tersebut. Namun, hingga hari ini mereka tetap tunduk di bawah perintah Ratu.

Lalu apakah sisa Orbital Knights dapat lepas dari tuduhan? Generasi-generasi dengan usia yang tak jauh berbeda dengannya seharusnya tidak mengetahui ada Aldnoah yang dapat menonaktifkan android. Tanpa fakta tersebut, kemungkinan Orbital Knights seperti dirinya takkan melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti kudeta.

Kalau begitu, kemungkinannya tinggal Orbital Knights yang melayani Rayregalia atau Gilzeria-lah pelakunya. Ian, atau Marylcian mengatakan bahwa Rayregalia membuang sang Putri karena merasakan ancaman dari kemampuan tersebut. Hanya saja, selain menjadi ancaman, kemampuan tersebut juga merupakan jaminan satu-satunya untuk menghindari kudeta. Mungkin itulah alasan Rayregalia mengapa Rayregalia memilih untuk memindahkan cucunya ke Bumi dibanding menyimpannya di Vers.

Berarti arahnya sudah benar, hanya ia masih kurang sedikit informasi. Ia masih membutuhkan nama para Orbital Knights di bawah pemerintahan Rayregalia atau Gilzeria dan ia berencana untuk meminta datanya dari Mazurek. Bila ia sudah mendapatkannya, ia hanya perlu mencocokannya dengan nama yang telah dibawakan Mazurek sebelumnya dan sang pelaku pun akan muncul ke permukaan.

Masalahnya adalah apakah semua cerita ini benar adanya? Apakah Aldnoah Drive tipe nulifikasi itu memang ada? Apakah benar ada dua orang putri di Vers? Terlebih, apakah benar bahwa Aldnoah Drive semacam itu ada di dalam diri Slaine yang dulu dan Slaine yang sekarang? Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya Aldnoah Drive tipe nulifikasi itu hanya karangan Ian semata? Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya Slaine tidak punya Aldnoah Drive tersebut?

Tidak ada. Tidak ada bukti apa pun yang dapat menguatkan informasi yang sudah diberikan Ian sebelumnya. Selama tinggal bersama gadis itu, Inaho tidak pernah menemukan satu pun Aldnoah Drive dalam androidnya mati. Bahkan Tharsis yang kerap kali mengawal gadis itu pun tidak pernah bermasalah. Ia hanya pernah kehabisan energi beberapa kali, namun sistem Aldnoahnya sendiri masih aktif dan dapat berfungsi baik.

Tapi tunggu, Aldnoah Drive dapat berfungsi karena sang Ratu ingin mengaktifkan Aldnoah Drive di dalam diri seseorang. Karena itu, kemungkinan cara kerjanya sama dengan Aldnoah Drive tipe nulifikasi. Selama tidak ada keinginan dari Slaine sendiri untuk menonaktifkan android, maka androidnya akan tetap berfungsi. Kalau benar seperti itu maka tidak ada jalan lain selain memastikannya dengan memberikan Slaine android untuk dinonaktifkan.

Menyadari hal tersebut, Inaho mengambil kunci di salah satu laci mejanya dan memutar kursinya mendekat panel dinding di belakang mejanya. Ia memasukkan anak kunci pada lubang tersembunyi di balik panel dan memutarnya. Panel pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan android-android lama yang dulu pernah digunakan tapi kini tak berfungsi lagi. Ada android pencari kalung yang diciptakannya waktu ia pertama kali datang ke Bumi, android penyaring air, android pembantu untuk memasak, android pelipat baju, android...

Pandangannya terpaku di tempat ketika melihat semua android itu. Semua android itu diciptakan di awal kedatangannya di Bumi dengan maksud untuk mempermudah hidupnya. Ia menganggap pekerjaan-pekerjaan remeh tersebut dapat dilakukan android, tidak perlu merepotkannya. Hanya saja, Slaine tidak pernah setuju dengan pemikirannya.

Slaine selalu mengingatkannya untuk melakukan hal-hal semacam itu seorang diri sekalipun menggunakan android membantu memudahkan banyak pekerjaan. Bagi gadis itu, mengandalkan android untuk melakukan pekerjaan remeh akan membuatnya tergantung pada android hingga tidak dapat melakukannya seorang diri. Untungnya, ia mendengarkan gadis itu dan hal inilah yang membuatnya bertahan dalam perang bahkan menjadikannya pahlawan besar bagi bangsa Vers. Sungguh ironis bahwa pada akhirnya gadis yang menyelamatkan nyawanya, malah terbunuh di saat ia tak berada di sampingnya.

Seseorang memanfaatkan ketiadaannya untuk membunuh gadis yang ia cintai. Bahkan, Inaho menduga perang tersebut pun merupakan salah satu siasat untuk menyingkirkannya dari sisi Slaine. Ia tak memikirkannya sebelumnya, namun kalau cerita Ian benar maka bukan kebetulan perang terjadi dalam waktu dua tahun sejak kedatangannya ke Bumi.

Kali ini juga sama. Dalam kurun waktu setelah ia tinggal bersama Slaine, bangsa Vers kembali mempersiapkan diri untuk berperang. Peperangan yang membuat Seylum tidak punya pilihan selain menarik asset terbaiknya tanpa menyadari bahwa perang tersebut hanyalah pengalihkan untuk mendapatkan aset yang sebenarnya. Aset yang sekaligus merupakan jaminan untuk kelangsungan tahta sang Ratu. Aset yang…

Tunggu! Tunggu sebentar. Ia melewatkan detail yang penting. Ia lupa, ada satu orang lagi yang akan diuntungkan bila Slaine terbunuh. Tanpanya, Aldnoah Drive akan tetap aktif dan tidak ada ancaman bagi kelangsungan tahtanya. Tanpanya, para Orbital Knights akan tetap melindunginya dan tanpanya tampuk kekuasaan akan tetap berada di tangannya.

Hanya saja… mungkinkah itu?

..

Pemuda berambut kecokelatan mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat pesan yang tertera pada layar tabletnya. Ia sempat bertanya-tanya selama sesaat berhubung ia tidak pernah memberikan alamat emailnya pada si pengirim. Hanya mengingat si pengirim bukanlah orang biasa, ia pun memutuskan untuk melupakan pertanyaannya dan memfokuskan diri untuk membaca tulisan yang tertera di layar tersebut.

 **Fr : Inaho Kaizuka**

 **Subject : investigated**

 **'** **Selidiki Orbital Knights di zaman Rayregalia dan Gilzeria.'**

Pesan tersebut membuat kerutan di dahi Mazurek semakin dalam. Apa maksud si pengirim dengan menuliskan pesan semacam itu padanya? Bukankah mereka sudah sepakat sebelumnya bahwa ia akan mencari data perihal Cruhteo? Kenapa sekarang orang itu memperluas wilayah penyelidikannya?

Memikirkan hal tersebut, Mazurek berpindah dari tablet menuju monitor berlayar lebar yang ada di atas meja. Sesuai dengan pesan yang didapatnya, pemuda itu pun mengetikkan kata kunci untuk menemukan nama-nama Orbital Knights yang melayani pada zaman pemerintahan Kakek sang Ratu juga Ayah sang Ratu. Begitu nama-nama itu muncul, Mazurek pun menyentuhkan satu tangan pada dagu, sementara pandangannya meneliti satu persatu nama yang muncul.

Sesuai dugaannya, nama Marylcian muncul dan tercatat telah mengabdi sebagai Orbital Knights sejak zaman pemerintahan Gilzeria. Dicatat pula bahwa Orbital Knights itu mengundurkan diri di tahun yang sama dengan wafatnya ibunda sang Ratu. Bahkan tidak hanya dirinya seorang, beberapa nama pun dicatat telah mengundurkan diri di waktu yang sama dan nama-nama lainnya membuat Mazurek kembali mengerutkan dahi.

"Saazbaum dan Cruhteo?" Mazurek tanpa sadar menyebutkan nama-nama Orbital Knights yang juga mengundurkan diri bersamaan dengannya. "Tunggu! Jadi dua ayah Slaine sebelumnya adalah Orbital Knights?"

Biarpun sebelumnya Kaizuka Inaho sudah berpesan untuk tidak menyelidiki Saazbaum, pemuda itu malah mengetikkan nama tersebut lebih dulu di keyboardnya. Hasilnya muncul tak lama kemudian dan pemuda itu kembali menatap layar monitornya. Ia membaca profil pria tersebut sembari menyangga dagu dengan satu tangannya.

Selesai membaca, pemuda itu menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit. Lalu ia kembali mengetikkan kata kunci di keyboardnya sambil bergumam, "Bila ia seorang Orbital Knights, berarti seharusnya ia memiliki android. Coba kita lihat!"

Kata kunci yang diketik oleh pemuda itu menunjukkan beberapa artikel terkait. Ia membuka salah satunya dengan tangan ditempatkan kembali di dagunya. Pupil matanya menelusuri artikel yang dibukanya, namun karena belum puas, pemuda itu pun membuka kembali artikel lain yang ditemukan sebelum kembali membacanya. Setelahnya, baru pemuda itu menghela napas dan menutup semua artikel terkait pencarian tersebut.

"Aneh. Di sini juga disebutkan bahwa androidnya tidak pernah diambil darinya," ujar Mazurek sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kalau benar begitu, di mana androidnya sekarang? Apa Kaizuka Inaho yang menyimpannya?"

Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam benak Mazurek. Hanya saja, ada satu pertanyaan yang bahkan tak berani ia utarakan. Pertanyaan itu hanya melayang-layang di dalam pikirannya, karena ia sendiri ragu. Mungkinkah, seorang Orbital Knights yang memiliki android setingkat ini akan meninggal karena kecelakaan? Entah mengapa Mazurek tidak yakin.

Berhubung ia tidak menemukan jawabannya, pemuda berambut kecokelatan itu memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan dulu pikiran tersebut dan beralih pada nama lain yang menarik perhatiannya. Siapa sangka, Cruhteo yang seharusnya ia selidiki pun ternyata merupakan salah satu Orbital Knights pada zaman pemerintahan Rayregalia. Bersama-sama Saazbaum dan Marylcian, pria ini pun mengundurkan diri dan pindah ke Bumi. Sama seperti dua Orbital Knights yang lain, Cruhteo pun pindah dalam waktu yang berdekatan dengan keduanya.

Hanya saja, lagi-lagi Mazurek menenemukan fakta bahwa android milik Cruhteo pun tidak diambil darinya. Android tingkat tinggi, sama seperti milik Saazbaum maupun Marylcian dengan kemampuan melihat masa depan. Seharusnya, dengan android setingkat itu, pria ini tidak mungkin meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Namun lagi-lagi Mazurek tidak dapat menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Berhubung ia menemui jalan buntu, pemuda berambut kecokelatan itu pun memutuskan untuk meneruskan membaca artikel yang didapatnya seputar Orbital Knights pada zaman Rayregalia. Selain ketiga orang yang memang namanya disebutkan oleh Count Kaizuka, ada satu orang yang juga mengundurkan diri di waktu bersamaan, namun namanya tak pernah muncul. Melihatnya, mau tidak mau Mazurek pun tertarik untuk meneliti lebih jauh.

"Count Barouhcruz," ujar pemuda itu ketika membaca nama tersebut. Orbital Knights ini pun dicatat mengungsi ke Bumi dalam waktu yang bersamaan, hanya saja kenapa namanya tidak termasuk dalam dua kategori yang dipilih oleh Count Kaizuka waktu itu. Apakah mungkin Orbital Knights yang satu ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Slaine? Tapi aneh sekali bila hanya orang ini saja yang tidak termasuk dalam daftar.

Mazurek melanjutkan membaca profilnya. Count Barouhcruz sama seperti ketiga Orbital Knights yang lainnya, juga memiliki android tingkat tinggi. Android yang diberi nama Octantis itu tercatat memiliki kemampuan unik yang tidak pernah ada pada android yang pernah ditemuinya. Ia bahkan ragu ada android yang memiliki fungsi menyamar seperti android yang satu ini. Mereka beruntung bahwa android semacam ini berada di pihak mereka, bukan pihak lawan.

Tertarik dengan kemampuan si android, Mazurek pun melanjutkan penelitiannya pada Octantis. Namun, ia tak dapat menggali lebih jauh selain informasi mengenai musuh yang pernah dikalahkan oleh android satu itu. Karena itu, Mazurek pun mengembalikan pencarian ke Orbital Knights yang menjadi pemiliknya, Count Barouhcruz.

Empat Orbital Knights mengundurkan diri dalam waktu bersamaan dengan membawa android masing-masing ke Bumi. Apa mungkin salah satu di antaranya tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan tiga Orbital Knights yang lain? Rasanya ada yang janggal dengan kemungkinan tersebut. Kalau memang begitu di mana gerangan Orbital Knights yang satu ini ketika tiga Orbital Knights lain berada di dekat Slaine Troyard?

Di saat yang bersamaan, perhatiannya tertuju pada android bernama Octantis yang sedari tadi diselidikinya. Bila memang kemampuan android ini adalah melakukan penyamaran, berarti mungkin saja android ini…

Ketika ia sedang menyusun pikirannya mengenai android tersebut, pesan dalam tabletnya membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Tak punya pilihan, Mazurek pun meraih kembali tablet yang ada di atas mejanya dan membuka pesan yang masuk. Ia menyapukan jemarinya pada layar dan membaca pesannya.

 **Fr : Inaho Kaizuka**

 **Subject : watch out**

 **'** **Awasi Asseylum.'**

'Awasi sang Ratu? Apa maksudnya?' batin Mazurek ketika membaca pesan tersebut. Ia tidak paham ketika membaca pesan dari pemuda yang tinggal di Bumi itu. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi hingga ia perlu mengawasi sang Ratu? Apakah… apakah jangan-jangan sang Ratu dalam bahaya?

Kekhawatiran langsung menyergap pemuda itu. Serta merta, Mazurek langsung bangkit berdiri dan beranjak ke luar dari ruang kerjanya. Ia berlari menuruni tangga yang menghubungkan ruang kerja dengan ruang komunikasi yang akan menghubungkannya dengan sang Ratu. Langsung saja ia melangkah masuk ke dalam dan menunggu untuk berbicara dengan sang Ratu Kerajaan Vers.

Beberapa saat berlalu, namun panggilannya tetap tak terjawab. Khawatir akan kemungkinan terburuk, Mazurek memutuskan menghubungi pelayan kepercayaan sang Ratu, Edderrittuo. Lagi-lagi ia menunggu selama beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya panggilannya tersambung dan pemuda itu melihat wajah sang pelayan yang sudah dikenalnya.

"Edderrittuo!"

"Sir Mazurek," ujar Edderrittuo sembari membungkuk, memberi salam. "Apakah ada yang dapat saya bantu?"

"Ya, tentu," Mazurek mengucapkan dengan sedikit tidak sabar. "Di mana Ratu Asseylum? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

Sang pelayan mengerjapkan matanya selama sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan perhatian dari layar. Melihat gerak-gerik si pelayan, kepanikan Mazurek pun semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia bahkan tidak menunggu pelayan itu membuka mulut dan malah langsung menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Sang Ratu? Apakah Beliau baik-baik saja? Katakan padaku Edderrittuo!" Mazurek mengucapkannya dengan terburu-buru.

"Bukan begitu, Sir Mazurek," Edderrittuo menjawab sembari menggerakkan kedua tangannya. "Tenanglah sedikit!"

"Lalu di mana Ratu? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

Melihat ketidaksabaran pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut, Edderrittuo akhirnya mendesah. Gadis pelayan itu pun akhirnya membuka mulut dan berkata, "Ratu sedang tidak bisa ditemui, Sir Mazurek. Ia tengah mengadakan kunjungan ke Bumi."

"Apa?"

"Ratu tengah berkunjung ke Bumi," ulang si pelayan sekali lagi. Namun melihat kerutan di dahi Mazurek, gadis pelayan itu pun menambahkan,"Jangan khawatir! Count Orga, Countess Rafia dan Count Zebrin juga bersama dengannya!"

Mendengar itu, kepanikan Mazurek pun berkurang. Namun sebagai gantinya, ia mengajukan pertanyaan lain, "Apa ada sesuatu hingga sang Ratu sendiri yang berkunjung ke Bumi?"

Pelayannya mengangkat bahu, "Ratu tidak bilang apa pun."

"Begitu?" Mazurek memicingkan mata mendengar jawaban sang pelayan. Namun ia tidak mempermasalahkannya dan mengakhiri percakapan dengan pelayan tersebut. Setelahnya, tangannya bergerak untuk menuliskan pesan pada satu-satunya Count yang tinggal di Bumi saat ini.

 **To : Inaho Kaizuka**

 **Subject : Queen**

 **'** **Kau mencarinya? Kebetulan ia tengah berkunjung ke Bumi. Kau mungkin bisa sekalian menanyakannya bila bertemu dengannya.'**

 _…_

Gadis berambut hitam dengan manik semerah delima kembali mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata melihat teman sekelas yang duduk di sampingnya itu. Ia bergantian menatap pria beruban di depan kelas dan gadis berambut perak yang menempelkan salah satu pipinya rata pada meja. Tidak biasanya gadis berambut perak itu melewatkan pelajaran fisika dan lebih memilih untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran ke tempat lain.

"Slaine?"

Si gadis berambut perak yang dipanggilnya itu tidak bergerak ketika mendengar suaranya. Gadis itu tetap menghadapkan kepalanya ke arah lain, sementara buku terbuka, menutupi kepalanya. Melihatnya, Inko pun memutuskan untuk memanggil nama si gadis sekali lagi, namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. Gadis berambut perak itu tetap bergeming di tempatnya, seolah tak mendengar panggilannya.

Melihat hal ini, Inko pun memutuskan untuk mengeraskan suaranya. Sekali ia memanggil dan terus memanggil dengan suara yang semakin keras. Ia terus mencoba menyebut nama gadis itu hingga tidak menyadari bahwa pria beruban yang ada di depan kelas, kini sudah berdiri di antara meja keduanya sembari memegangi buku diktat di tangannya.

"Sl…," perkataan Inko terputus ketika melihat bayangan seseorang di mejanya. Gadis itu pun memutar kepalanya dan menengok ke depan. Ia tidak terkejut ketika menemukan Guru fisika mereka sudah berdiri di samping dengan pandangan yang siap menerkam keduanya. "S-sensei…"

Tanpa banyak berkata-kata, pria beruban itu menggerakkan tangannya menuju ke pintu ke luar, tanda yang sudah sangat dipahami Inko sebagai isyarat untuk mengusirnya keluar kelas dan berdiri di lorong sepanjang pelajaran. Melihatnya, Inko pun tidak punya pilihan selain berdiri dari bangku dan beranjak ke luar. Ia hanya tidak menyangka bahwa gadis berambut perak yang dikiranya tertidur, akan ikut bangkit berdiri mengikutinya dan beranjak ke luar kelas.

Ketika mereka sudah berada di depan kelas, Inko pun menoleh pada gadis berambut perak yang menatap ke depan dengan pandangan kosong. Gadis itu pun membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Kukira kau tertidur di pelajaran favoritmu."

Gadis itu tidak menjawab, pandangannya masih tertuju ke depan.

"Slaine?"

Sekali lagi Inko bertanya, namun ia mendapatkan reaksi yang serupa. Mulut gadis itu tetap terkatup rapat, pandangan matanya juga tak mengarah pada Inko. Melihatnya, mau tidak mau Inko pun mengerutkan dahi, sembari bertanya-tanya apa gerangan yang terjadi pada gadis itu.

"Inko…"

Gadis bermanik semerah delima itu mengerjapkan mata saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dahinya kembali berkedut, namun ia berusaha mengucapkan, "Ya?"

Sahabatnya yang berambut perak itu membuka mulut, namun kembali mengatupkannya. Lalu sembari menggelengkan kepala gadis itu berkata, "Tidak jadi."

Melihatnya, bukan hanya dahi yang berkerut, Inko pun langsung membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Ada apa sih? Kau aneh sekali hari ini. Kalau kau seperti ini, pasti telah terjadi sesuatu antara kau dengan Kaizuka-san!"

"Tidak."

"Pembohong!" Gadis berambut sehitam arang itu langsung berseru mendengar jawaban gadis itu. "Kau itu mudah ditebak. Kalau ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan orang itu, kau pasti akan melakukan hal-hal yang di luar kebiasaanmu."

"Begitukah?"

Inko menganggukkan kepala. Gadis itu pun mengangkat satu tangannya dan mengangkat satu jari ketika ia berkata, "Sekali waktu kau melamun di pelajaran Miss Mizusaki, padahal kau selalu memerhatikan pelajarannya. Sebelum ini juga kau pernah membanting-banting buku pelajaran yang biasanya selalu kau jaga baik-baik. Lalu terakhir…," gadis itu menunjuk Slaine, "kau berpura-pura tidur di pelajaran Fisika yang paling kau sukai."

"Ah…"

"Jangan hanya 'Ah' saja," lanjut Inko ketika mendengar respon sahabatnya itu. "Aku memang bukan Rayet, tapi aku juga bisa mendengarkan kalau kau mau bercerita. Kau juga bisa mengandalkanku seperti kau mengandalkan Rayet."

Mendengarnya, gadis bermanik sebiru lautan itu menoleh ke arahnya. Pandangan mata yang sebelumnya menatap kosong itu pun akhirnya menunjukkan senyumnya dan ia berkata, "Aku tahu, Inko. Aku sudah tahu itu."

Inko menarik napas lega ketika melihat senyum di wajah sahabatnya. Kemudian ia pun kembali berkata, "Kalau begitu, kau bisa menceritakannya kalau kau mau. Aku bisa mendengarkan."

Slaine menggerakkan kepalanya, "Tapi sekarang ini memang tidak ada apa-apa."

"Mananya yang tidak ada apa-apa," sembur Inko ketika mendengar perkataan gadis berambut perak platina itu. "Kau bermuram durja begini, pasti ada sebabnya dan sebabnya itu pasti berhubungan dengan seseorang bernama Kaizuka Inaho. Iya 'kan?"

"Tidak juga," Slaine menyanggah ucapan sahabatnya. "Ini bukan tentangnya."

"Oh?" Inko terdengar tertarik pada ucapan Slaine. "Kalau begitu tentang apa?"

"Tentang…," gumam Slaine sembari mengangkat kepalanya, menatap jendela di depan ruang kelas, "seseorang yang merasa kecewa karena seseorang tidak menyelamatkannya."

Inko mengerutkan dahi mendengar ucapan si gadis berambut perak. Tanpa sadar, ia menyuarakan keheranannya dan ia berkata, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ada seseorang yang kecewa karena orang yang dekat dengannya itu tidak menyelamatkannya satu kali," ujar si gadis berambut perak itu yang kini memilih untuk menundukkan kepala. "Ia kecewa, sekalipun ia tahu itu bukan salah orang itu. Sekalipun ia paham keadaannya yang salah, ia tetap kecewa. Padahal ia tahu orang itu pun sudah menderita, tapi tetap saja ia tetap kecewa."

Manik semerah delima itu menyipit ketika mendengar gadis berambut perak itu bicara. Perkataan gadis ini sedikit membingungkan baginya. Biarpun begitu, gadis ini mencoba memahaminya dengan berkata, "Jadi kau kecewa karena Kaizuka-san tidak menyelamatkanmu satu kali? Tapi bukankah ia selalu menyelamatkanmu sebelum-sebelumnya?"

"Ini bukan tentangnya!" Slaine langsung menyentak Inko. Melihat keterkejutan di wajah sahabatnya, gadis itu pun langsung berkata, "Maaf!"

"Tidak apa," jawab Inko cepat. Menyadari bahwa pengucapannya salah, gadis bermanik semerah delima itu kembali berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kita menyebut orang yang kecewa itu dengan Nona X dan orang yang mengecewakan itu Tuan Y?"

"Boleh."

"Baiklah," ujar Inko lagi sembari memicingkan mata, "jadi Nona X kecewa karena Tuan Y tidak menyelamatkannya? Apakah kesalahan itu sangat fatal?"

"Mungkin… fatal," ujar gadis itu. "Karenanya, Nona X kehilangan nyawanya dan Tuan Y harus menunggu lima ratus tahun untuk bertemu Nona X lagi."

Inko mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Slaine. Ia berusaha menterjemahkan ke pemahamannya sendiri dan begitu ia cukup bisa mengerti kondisinya, gadis itu berkata, "Kalau begitu, bukankah kesalahan itu sudah ditebus oleh Tuan Y? Tuan Y menunggu selama itu untuk bertemu Nona X, bukan?"

"Aku tahu…," gadis berambut perak itu kembali menjawab. "Aku tahu benar soal itu. Aku tahu ia menunggu begitu lama untuk dapat bertemu kembali, aku tahu ia sudah kehilangan banyak hal, aku tahu ia sudah menderita begitu lama. Hanya saja… "

"Hanya saja Nona X terlalu kecewa hingga tidak mau memaafkannya?"

"Bukan begitu," jawab Slaine sembari menggelengkan kepala. "Aku… aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap ketika mengetahui bahwa ia sekalipun tidak dapat menyelamatkanku."

"Apakah ada yang akan berbeda kalau Tuan Y menyelamatkan Nona X?"

"Mungkin," Slaine mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu, Inko."

Melihatnya, Inko pun menganggukkan kepala, "Satu pertanyaan lagi, apakah Tuan Y sekarang pun masih mengecewakan Nona X?"

"Dia..," Slaine meragukan ucapannya, "kurasa tidak."

Sekali lagi Inko menganggukkan kepala. "Apa Tuan Y tahu bahwa ia mengecewakan dan sudah meminta maaf pada Nona X?"

"Berkali-kali malah," jawab si gadis berambut perak. "Ia mengucapkannya berulang-ulang, bagaikan mantra yang tidak berakhir. Aku tahu ia menderita karena kesalahannya, hanya saja meskipun tahu begitu aku masih kecewa padanya. Aku… aku tidak tahu apa yang salah denganku."

Mendengarnya, Inko pun menepuk-nepuk punggung si gadis berambut perak di sebelahnya. Kemudian ia pun berkata, "Tidak apa, Nona X berhak untuk kecewa."

"Aku… berhak untuk kecewa?"

Inko menganggukkan kepala, "Tapi Tuan Y juga berhak mendapat maaf Nona X."

"Apa?"

"Dari ceritamu, sepertinya Tuan Y sendiri sudah banyak menderita karena kesalahannya," ujar gadis berambut sehitam arang itu sembari mengarahkan pandangannya ke jendela. "Kasihan sekali kalau Tuan Y masih terus menderita hingga sekarang kalau Nona X belum memaafkannya."

"Tapi…"

"Mau sampai kapan Nona X kecewa?" Inko balas bertanya padanya. "Tuan Y sudah menunjukkan upaya terbaiknya untuk Nona X lho! Kalau Nona X terus keras kepala, bukan tidak mungkin Tuan Y akan berpaling pada gadis lain, bukan? Apa Nona X rela kalau Tuan Y berpaling pada wanita lain?"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab kali ini dan memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain.

"Aktris Z yang mendapat pemeran utama di novel Tuan Y juga sangat cantik," ujar si gadis bermanik merah delima itu sembari menyipitkan satu matanya, mengamati reaksi sahabatnya. "Bukan tidak mungkin, Tuan Y akan terpesona pada aktingnya dan akhirnya lebih memilih aktris Z karena Nona X masih keras kepala."

"Tunggu!" Slaine baru menyadari sesuatu pada perkataan Inko, "Kenapa kau bisa menebak pekerjaan Tuan Y?"

Inko mengangkat bahunya, "Hanya kebetulan. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Nona X? Nona X rela bila Tuan Y direbut wanita lain? Yang mengincar Tuan Y itu tidak sedikit lho!"

"Entah." Slaine akhirnya menjawab. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Nona X."

Sekali lagi si gadis berambut sehitam arang itu menganggukkan kepala. Lalu gadis itu pun berkata, "Aku hanya berharap Nona X dapat memaafkan Tuan Y."

"Itu…"

Sebelum Slaine berbicara, Inko sudah memotongnya dengan berkata, "Karena tidak ada gunanya bagi Nona X mengingat-ingat hal yang membuatnya kecewa. Semuanya sudah terjadi dan yang dapat dilakukan Nona X sekarang adalah memperbaiki kesalahan itu, bukannya berdiam diri dan bermuram durja seperti sekarang."

Gadis yang mendengarkannya itu mengerjapkan manik sebiru lautannya ketika mendengar perkataan si gadis berambut hitam. Ia menatap sahabatnya selama beberapa saat sebelum menundukkan kepala dan memejamkan matanya. Ketika matanya kembali terbuka, gadis itu pun berkata, "Benar juga."

Inko menganggukkan kepala. "Kuharap pulang nanti, Nona X sudah berbaikan dengan Tuan Y, ya?"

Ketika gadis berambut perak itu hendak membuka mulut untuk menjawab, beberapa senior melewati lorong kelas tempat keduanya dihukum. Siswi-siswi yang lewat itu bertatapan mata dengan keduanya sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan perhatian dan kembali fokus pada pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya. Hanya saja salah satunya menyikut temannya dan menunjuk Inko juga Slaine.

"Mereka 'kan dekat dengannya, coba saja tanyakan!"

"Kau saja yang tanyakan!"

Mereka berdebat selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya salah satu dari siswi yang lewat itu menghampiri Slaine dan Inko. Lalu siswi itu berkata, "Kalian ini… dekat dengan Harklight 'kan?"

Untuk urusan semacam ini, bisa dipastikan bahwa gadis berambut hitam lah yang lebih dulu membuka mulutnya. Gadis itu bahkan tidak takut pada senior dan ia berkata, "Benar. Kami kenal cukup dekat dengan Harklight-senpai. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Oh, kalau begitu kalian pasti tahu soal kecelakaan yang menimpanya 'kan?" Siswi itu berkata dengan spontan ketika mendengar jawaban Inko. "Apa kalian tahu di mana Harklight dirawat? Kami berencana mengunjunginya soalnya."

"Harklight-senpai…," gumam Slaine sembari mengerutkan dahi, "kecelakaan?"

"Ya!" Siswi itu menjawab dengan yakin. "Beritanya sudah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Harklight si Ketua OSIS tertabrak truk sehingga ia harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Apa kalian tidak tahu?"

"Kami tidak tahu!" Inko langsung menjawab dengan spontan. "Sejak kapan ia tertabrak? Slaine, kau tahu sesuatu soal ini?"

"Tidak," jawab gadis itu. "Tidak! Aku tidak tahu. Bagaimana ia bisa kecelakaan?"

Siswi yang baru saja bertanya itu mengerutkan dahi, keheranan. "Bukankah kalian lebih dekat dengannya? Kenapa kalian tidak tahu?"

Tidak bisa menjawab, Slaine dan Inko hanya saling berpandangan dengan bingung. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu mereka mengunjungi Ian yang juga masuk rumah sakit karena tertabrak truk. Lalu hari ini mereka mendapatkan kabar bahwa senpai mereka dirawat karena kecelakaan. Ada apa sebenarnya? Bagaimana bisa dua orang yang mereka kenal mengalami kecelakaan dalam waktu berdekatan begini?

Merasakan ada yang tidak beres, gadis berambut perak itu menjauh dari siswi tingkat atas yang tengah berbicara pada Inko. Begitu sudah mengambil jarak yang cukup, gadis itu berbalik dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Inko. Ia bahkan tidak peduli ketika Sensei Fisika nya menunjukkan diri di hadapan kelas dan membuat kerumunan itu bubar. Gadis itu tetap melangkahkan kakinya, bahkan semakin cepat sembari mengeluarkan handphone berwarna putih dari kantung seragamnya.

Jemarinya menggeser layar handphonenya dengan panik dan ia mencoba menghubungi seseorang. Tangannya yang bergetar membuatnya tidak terdeteksi beberapa kali, sehingga ia harus mengulangi perintahnya saat mencoba menelepon. Ketika akhirnya telepon sudah tersambung, gadis itu pun menunggu dengan cemas, berharap bahwa panggilannya segera diangkat.

"Angkatlah…," gumam gadis itu, "kumohon angkatlah!"

Beberapa kali nada sambung terdengar, namun teleponnya belum diangkat. Setahunya hanya sekali waktu ia menelepon dan tidak diangkat. Ketika itu terjadi, pemuda itu pulang larut malam dengan luka di bahu kirinya. Lalu bagaimana dengan sekarang? Setelah dua orang yang dekat dengannya kecelakaan di waktu yang bersamaan, akankah pemuda itu baik-baik saja? Akankah ia mendengar suara pemuda itu lagi? Akankah…

Panggilannya diangkat dan orang itu berkata, "Slaine?"

Mendengar suara baritone yang sama dengan yang diingatnya, tak terkira betapa leganya Slaine. Walaupun begitu, gadis itu tetap tidak dapat mengenyahkan kekhawatirannya dan tetap berkata, "Kaizuka-san? Kaizuka-san, kau di mana?"

"Kenapa memangnya?" Seperti biasanya pemuda itu selalu mengajukan pertanyaan lebih dulu. "Bukankah ini masih jam sekolah, Slaine? Kenapa kau menghubungiku?"

"Ah, itu…"

"Slaine Troyard?"

Panggilan lengkap itu membuat si gadis berambut perak menggerakkan kepalanya dan menghentikan perkataannya pada orang yang dihubunginya. Ia menggerakkan kepala dan menemukan seorang wanita dengan rambut kuning keemasan berdiri di hadapannya. Manik sebiru lautannya bertemu pandang dengan manik sehijau zamrud milik wanita itu dan tanpa sadar, ia terus memandanginya. Sekalipun dibalut baju formal, Slaine merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda pada diri wanita itu.

"Anda… memanggilku?"

Wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk. "Benar."

"Apa aku… mengenal Anda?" Slaine kembali bertanya dan mengabaikan handphonenya yang masih tersambung.

"Mungkin tidak," jawab wanita itu sembari tersenyum kembali. "Baru kali ini kita bertemu muka."

Slaine mengerutkan dahi. "Apa… Anda membutuhkan sesuatu dariku?"

Senyum kembali merekah di wajah wanita itu. Senyum yang manis, namun Slaine merasakan adanya ancaman dari senyum tersebut. Ia bertanya-tanya, apa yang dibutuhkan wanita cantik itu darinya.

"Tentu, aku membutuhkan sesuatu darimu," ujar wanita itu. "Ah, sebelumnya biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri."

"O-oh, ya," jawab Slaine. "Anda adalah…?"

"Namaku Asseylum vers Allusia," ujar wanita itu. "Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Asseylum, Slaine."

"Asseylum-san?" Slaine kembali mengulang perkataan wanita itu. "Anda mengenalku Asseylum-san?"

"Tentu saja aku mengenalmu, sangat mengenalmu," jawab wanita itu.

"Bagaimana… Anda bisa mengenalku?"

"Karena," ujar wanita itu sembari menatap manik sebiru lautan milik gadis berambut perak itu, "aku ingin kau mengembalikan hal yang telah kau ambil dariku."

 _…_

 _[_ _t.b.c_

 _Thank you for reading, if you mind, please give me any review :D]_


	30. Chapter 30

_Authors Note:_

 _First, I'd like to say… so sorry for the late update, being busy with work, so I can't focus to write T_T_

 _Aniway,_ _ **Fujoshi desu XD**_ _sempet meracuni saya dengan banyak sekali asupan Inasure :p dan terus terang sempet nulis untuk Special Event mereka juga, tapi berhubung saya belum punya plotnya, saya keep dulu yah, semoga next time ketemu plot yang lebih nyaman dan simple : D_

 _Lalu seperti biasa,_ _ **Fujoshi desu xD**_ _,_ _ **Nanaho Haruka**_ _and_ _ **Zerlin**_ _thank you for your kind review :D_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _: thank you for reading this fanfic. I hope you also enjoy this chapter : )_

 _Btw, have you guys guessed the real culprit? I'm not really good with giving clue like a detective novel should be, so pls forgive me if there's some detail that I haven't mention before : '(_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aldnoah Zero** not mine

 **Obsession** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gender Bender, Fem!Slaine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy !_**

 **Chapter 30: Excuse**

Inaho tidak dapat menyembunyikan kepanikannya ketika mendengar suara wanita itu di sela-sela pembicaraannya dengan Slaine. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, ia langsung berlari menuju ke pintu depan apartemennya dan langsung keluar menuju ke lift. Dengan tidak sabaran, ia menekan tombol lift, hingga akhirnya lift terbuka dan membawanya turun ke parkiran. Begitu menginjakkan kakinya di sana, pemuda itu langsung berlari menuju ke tempat di mana mobilnya diparkir dan langsung membuka pintu mobil untuk mengemudikan mobilnya.

Sedikit tidak sabar, pemuda itu memutar setir hingga menimbulkan bunyi berdecit pada ban mobilnya. Pemuda itu bahkan menginjak pedal gas sekuatnya dan membuat mobil melaju kencang di jalan, tidak peduli bagaimana keadaan lalu lintas siang itu. Sembari menyetir, pikiran pemuda itu melayang ke suara yang ia dengar saat berbicara dengan Slaine di telepon.

Dari suaranya, Inaho yakin bahwa Asseylum sendiri yang datang dan menemui gadis itu. Bila apa yang dipikirkannya benar, maka Asseylumlah orang yang berada di balik pembunuhan Slaine selama ini. Kemungkinan wanita itulah yang membakar gadis yang ia cintai sebelumnya dan sekarang wanita itu pun hendak menghabisinya lagi. Seolah-olah, ia tak puas sudah melenyapkan Slaine dan membunuhnya dengan cara sesadis itu.

Ia sudah membakar Slaine satu kali, tapi wanita itu masih belum puas. Harus seperti apa Slaine menderita baru wanita itu berhenti mengincarnya? Harus seperti apa lagi ia kehilangan baru wanita itu akan berhenti mengganggu mereka?

Ini semua karena Aldnoah tipe nulifikasi itu. Kemampuan yang bahkan tak disadari si gadis, namun membuatnya orang lain mengincar bahkan hendak melenyapkan nyawanya. Andai saja Aldnoah tipe semacam itu tidak ada, mungkin Slaine akan hidup dengan normal. Tanpa Aldnoah, mungkin lima ratus tahun lalu Slaine takkan dituduh sebagai penyihir dan dibakar hidup-hidup. Kalau saja bukan Slaine pemilik Aldnoah itu, mungkin mereka bisa hidup damai seperti pasangan normal pada umumnya.

Hanya saja, Aldnoah itu sudah ada di dalam diri Slaine, baik gadis itu menginginkannya atau tidak. Bila saja, Rayregalia tidak mengirimkan putrinya ke Bumi, tentu hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi. Tentu Slaine akan tinggal di Vers dan mereka akan bertemu di Vers sehingga tidak perlu terjadi pertemuan yang begini tragis. Bila Slaine orang Vers, ia juga tak perlu mengorbankan kesehatannya, juga tak perlu menunggu selama lima ratus tahun di Bumi agar dapat melihat gadis itu sekali lagi. Namun, mungkinkah ia bertemu dengan Slaine bila bukan di Bumi?

Inaho berdiam diri sebentar, menenangkan dirinya. Ia tahu, ini salah. Ia tidak dapat menyalahkan keadaan yang telah terjadi, itu takkan membantunya menemukan solusi. Sekali ini, ia terlalu terburu-buru menyimpulkan hingga membuat tuduhan tak berdasar. Bahkan tuduhan itu ia kembangkan lagi dengan berandai-andai bila Slaine tidak memiliki Aldnoah.

'Sadarlah!' batin Inaho mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Ia terlalu larut dalam keadaan hingga membuatnya tak berdaya seperti ini. Segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Slaine selalu membuatnya kehilangan dirinya sendiri. Berada bersamanya, memaksa Inaho meninggalkan semua rasionalitas yang ia miliki dan hanya mengikuti instingnya semata.

Insting untuk memilikinya, insting untuk mempertahankan gadis itu di sisinya apa pun yang terjadi, dan untuk itu ia rela melakukan segalanya. Bila mengkhianati bangsanya membuat gadis itu tinggal, maka itulah yang akan dilakukannya. Di dunia ini, hanya keberadaan Slaine seorang yang diinginkannya dan takkan ia biarkan seorang pun merenggut gadis itu darinya. Entah kakaknya, entah Asseylum, bila keduanya mencoba mencelakai Slaine, maka ia akan membuat perhitungan dengan mereka. Ia sudah tak memandang hubungan saudara atau hutang budi yang pernah diberikan Asseylum padanya. Hutangnya pada Asseylum sudah berakhir lima ratus tahun lalu ketika ia menyelamatkan negeri Vers, sementara hubungan saudara dengan kakaknya, sepertinya kakaknya itu sudah mengerti apa yang penting bagi Inaho saat ini. Ia yakin kakaknya takkan menentangnya.

Di saat pikirannya tengah fokus pada Slaine, androidnya yang berwarna jingga tiba-tiba muncul di sisinya. Dengan berwujud robot berwarna orange, radar android itu menangkap sinyal yang menandakan adanya situasi abnormal tengah berlangsung sehingga ia berkata, "Master, tiga Orbital Knights terdeteksi dua ratus meter dari posisi sekarang. Dua ratus lima puluh. Dua ratus."

'Orbital Knights,' batin Inaho ketika mendengar laporan androidnya. Tentu saja. Tak mungkin sang Ratu datang tanpa pengawalan Orbital Knightsnya. Biasanya hanya dua orang Orbital Knights yang menemani sang Ratu, tapi kali ini ia ditemani tiga orang Orbital Knights. Hal apa yang membuat wanita itu begitu waspada sampai harus membawa tiga Orbital Knights? Apakah jangan-jangan ia memang merencanakan untuk menyergap Slaine?

"Siapa saja mereka?" inaho kembali bertanya, walaupun ia sedikit sulit menyembunyikan kekhawatiran dari nada suaranya. "Selidiki juga android mereka."

"Countess Rafia dengan Scandia, Count Zebrin dengan Electris, dan Count Orga beserta Ortygia," ujar android jingganya. "Kemampuan bertarung, sistem dan gerak ketiga android direkam dalam program."

"Transfer datanya pada I.E," ucap Inaho. I.E yang ia maksud adalah mata palsu yang ia tanamkan di rongga kirinya. Mata buatan Dr. Yagarai yang telah dimodifikasinya untuk menerima data dan mentransfernya langsung ke otak. Sistem ini juga membuatnya lebih mudah mensinkronisasi perintah dengan Sleipnir tanpa perlu mengeluarkan suara. Hal ini memberikan keuntungan baginya, walaupun efek samping yang ia rasakan juga akan semakin besar.

Pemuda bermanik merah itu menutup mata kirinya dengan tangan ketika data mulai ditransfer. Mata kanannya tetap menyetir sementara mata kirinya memroses data yang diterimanya. Alhasil, begitu ia tiba di sekolah Slaine, seluruh data ketiga android itu sudah terekam baik-baik di dalam otaknya.

Sesampainya di sekolah, pemuda itu memarkir mobilnya di samping bangunan. Mengabaikan penjaga juga para siswi yang mengenalnya, pemuda itu berlari sekuat tenaga menuju ke dalam gedung. Sikapnya membuat beberapa orang menggosipkannya. Namun pemuda itu mengacuhkan semua komentar yang terlontar padanya dan terus berlari mengelilingi bagian dalam sekolah.

'Deteksi sensor Tharsis!' perintah Inaho di benaknya yang langsung diproses oleh android jingga yang mengambil bentuk handphone itu. Setelah memroses perintah, Sleipnir mengembalikan data pada Inaho dan menunggu perintah baru. Mata kiri Inaho menerima data dari Sleipnir dan memproyeksikan gambar ke dalam otaknya. Hal ini membuatnya berhenti selama beberapa saat untuk mempelajari denah. Ketika selesai, pemuda itu langsung berbalik arah dan berlari menaiki tangga. Kini ia tahu di mana Slaine berada.

Langkah kakinya membawa Inaho tiba di lantai dua. Ia berbelok ke kanan dan berlari hingga ujung koridor. Begitu tiba di sana, ia berhenti untuk mengatur napas sejenak. Setelah tiga tarikan dan hembusan napas, pemuda itu menggerakkan tangannya menuju ke lubang di pintu. Digesernya lubang tersebut hingga pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan isi ruangan di dalamnya.

"Oh!"

Inaho masuk dan menemukan gadis berambut perak yang dikasihinya itu tengah menghabiskan satu potong donat berisi krim yang disajikan di piring. Di seberangnya, dengan piring berisi donat yang sama, duduk sang Ratu dalam balutan seragam sekolah menyunggingkan senyum manis di bibirnya. Melihat keduanya duduk berhadapan dengan secangkir teh dan sepiring donat membuat Inaho menghela napasnya.

"Haihuka-han," ujar gadis yang tengah mengunyah donat itu, "hau hatang hupaha…"

"Habiskan dahulu makananmu, Slaine!" ujar pemuda itu sembari berjalan mendekat pada keduanya. "Tidak sopan berbicara sembari mengunyah."

"Haku hahu," ujar si gadis sembari mengunyah donatnya dan menelan makanan manis tersebut. Ia juga mengangkat sisa potongan yang telah ia makan dan menunjukkannya pada pemuda yang telah berada di sisinya itu. "Kau mau coba? Enak sekali. Asseylum-san yang membawakannya."

Inaho mengambil potongan donat yang ditawarkan gadis itu, dan berkata, "Kau terlalu mudah menerima pemberian orang asing, Slaine. Kau tidak boleh begitu lain kali."

"Tapi Asseylum-san bukan orang asing 'kan?" Gadis itu balas bertanya pada pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Dia saudaramu, bukan?"

Inaho mengarahkan pandangannya sejenak pada Asseylum. Wanita itu belum berbicara sepatah kata pun sejak ia memasuki ruangan tersebut, hanya senyumnya saja yang terus tersungging di bibirnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan wanita itu di balik senyumnya, Inaho tak pernah tahu.

"Ya," jawab pemuda itu akhirnya, "kurasa begitu."

"Kurasa?" Slaine mengerutkan dahi mendengar jawaban wali angkatnya. "Memangnya kalian bukan saudara?"

Dibanding menjawab pertanyaan Slaine, pemuda itu malah balik bertanya seperti biasa. "Apa kau tidak ada pelajaran setelah ini, Slaine? Kupikir Kepala Sekolahmu sedang mencarimu di depan sana."

"Ah…" jawab gadis itu sembari mengalihkan perhatian. Namun tiba-tiba gadis itu berkata, "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal Magbaredge-san, aku jadi ingat Harklight-senpai. Kau tahu Harklight-senpai 'kan?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kita membicarakan orang itu?" tanya Inaho ketika mendengar perubahan topik pembicaraan yang cukup ekstrem.

"Harklight-senpai kecelakaan!" Slaine berseru dengan mimik muka serius. "Kemarin Ian, sekarang Harklight-senpai. Coba tebak, mereka juga sama-sama ditabrak truk. Tidakkah menurutmu itu aneh?"

Menurut Inaho aneh, sangat aneh untuk sebuah kebetulan. Namun pemuda bermanik merah itu memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan berekspresi sedatar biasanya. Ia hanya berkata, "Tidak aneh. Bisa saja mereka berdua sedang sial."

Slaine mengerutkan dahi mendengar pendapat wali angkatnya. "Masa kau tidak merasa aneh? Menurutku itu janggal sekali, kupikir mereka berdua diserang…"

"Slaine!" potong pemuda itu sebelum Slaine melanjutkan ucapan.

"Ya, Kaizuka-san?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengikuti pelajaran dulu?" Pemuda itu meletakkan potongan donat di atas piring dan menatap ke arah hidangan di piring seberangnya yang belum tersentuh. "Aku akan menjemputmu setelah pelajaran selesai."

Gadis berambut perak itu mengerutkan kening mendengar perkataan pemuda di sampingnya. "Aku sedang dihukum, jadi aku ingin mendengarkan di sini."

"Kenapa kau dihukum?"

"Ah…," Slaine mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat lain, tidak dapat menjawab. Bagaimana caranya menjelaskan bahwa tadi ia dihukum karena tidak dapat berkonsentrasi? Bagaimana mengatakannya pula bahwa penyebab kesulitan berkonsentrasinya itu adalah wali angkatnya sendiri yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya menunggu jawaban? Tidak bisa menjawab, Slaine pun memilih bungkam.

"Kembalilah ke kelasmu, Slaine," ujar pemuda itu sembari menyentuh rambut peraknya, "gurumu pasti marah bila tahu kau meninggalkan hukumannya dan malah makan kue di sini."

"Tapi aku diajak Asseylum…"

"Akan kumarahi dia nanti," janji Inaho yang mengundang senyuman tipis di bibir Asseylum, "karena berani mengganggumu yang tengah dihukum."

"Tapi aku yang mengikutinya…"

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kembalilah ke kelas!" ujar Inaho sekali lagi. "Sebelum gurumu sadar bahwa kau menghilang."

Dari situasinya, Slaine menduga bahwa apa pun jawabannya, ia tetap akan diminta untuk kembali ke kelas. Harus ia akui bahwa ia yang salah karena mengikuti wanita itu begitu saja, karena itu ia menggerakkan kepala menatap wanita di seberangnya. Ia berharap mendapat pembelaan dari wanita itu. Sayangnya wanita itu hanya menyeruput teh saja kerjanya. Tidak punya pilihan, gadis itu akhirnya bangkit dari kursi yang ditempatinya. Ia pun berjalan melewati wali angkatnya dan menggerakkan tangan untuk menggeser pintu.

"Slaine!"

Gadis itu menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil dan kembali menatap ke arah si pemilik suara. "Ya, Asseylum-san?"

Sembari memasang senyum terbaiknya, wanita itu berkata, "Sungguh menyenangkan berbincang denganmu. Kapan-kapan kita berbincang lagi, ya?"

Si gadis berambut perak tertegun selama beberapa saat. Lambat laun ia akhirnya berkata, "Ya, tentu saja! Kapan-kapan aku mau melihat album Kaizuka-san kecil di Vers. Bawakan ya?"

"Tidak ada hal semacam itu di Vers, Slaine," ujar pemuda bermanik merah yang telah mengambil tempat duduk Slaine. Ia duduk di sana, berhadapan dengan wanita yang tak beranjak dari tempatnya. "Kalaupun ada pasti sudah kuhancurkan."

"Kau tidak seru, Kaizuka-san!" gadis yang akan meninggalkan ruangan itu menunjukaan ekspresi kesal dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Setelahnya, gadis itu pun menutup pintu dan menghilang dari pandangan dua orang yang berada di dalam kelas tak terpakai itu.

Berhubung tidak ada yang hendak memulai pembicaraan, Sang Ratu akhirnya berinisiatif untuk membuka percakapan duluan. Wanita itu meletakkan cangkir teh yang dipegangnya dan berkata, "Kau tidak mau menghabiskan kuenya, Inaho-san? Enak sekali lho! Mazurek yang merekomendasikannya."

"Aku tidak makan yang manis," jawab pemuda itu sembari menyingkirkan piring berisi donat yang telah dimakan separuh sebelumnya. "Aku juga akan sangat menghargai kalau kau tidak menawarkan makanan manis pada gadis itu."

"Pada Slaine?" Asseylum bertanya dengan nada tertarik. "Kulihat ia suka sekali makanan manis, kenapa kau melarangnya?"

"Bukan hanya makanan manis, aku melarangmu memberikan makanan apapun padanya," jawab pemuda itu. "Terutama karena kau juga tidak menyentuh makanan yang dihidangkan."

Asseylum mengangkat satu alisnya, paham maksud pembicaraan pemuda itu. Ia mengambil donat di piring yang digeser Inaho sebelumnya dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya. Setelah mencicipi setengah, ia meletakkan kembali donat tersebut ke atas piring dan berkata, "Tidak ada racun, kalau itu yang kau khawatirkan. Aku tidak bermaksud buruk padanya."

"Kalau kau tidak bermaksud buruk, lalu apa alasanmu datang, Seylum-san?" inaho bertanya langsung pada sang Ratu. "Untuk apa kau mendatangi sekolahnya, membawa tiga Orbital Knights bersamamu dan menyelubungi mereka dengan Scandia?"

"Ah!" wanita itu menunjuk Inaho. "Slaine juga menanyakan hal yang sama persis denganmu. Bedanya ia lebih polos, sehingga mudah berbicara dengannya."

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?" Inaho bertanya walaupun pandangannya tak mengarah pada Sang Ratu.

"Macam-macam," sang Ratu kembali berkata, "aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku adalah saudaramu di Vers."

"Selain itu?"

"Hm, aku juga memintanya mengembalikan benda milikku," ujar wanita itu sembari menyeruput kembali tehnya. "Ia sudah memegangnya begitu lama, hingga hari ini."

Inaho memicingkan mata ketika mendengar ucapan Asseylum. Benda milik Asseylum apa yang telah begitu lama dipinjam oleh Slaine? Ia rasa, gadis itu tidak meminjam apa pun dari sang Ratu.

Melihat bahwa Inaho tengah mengira-ngira benda apa yang ia maksud, sang Ratu berbaik hati untuk mengatakannya lebih jelas. Wanita itu kembali meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan berkata, "Kalung itu, kalung yang dihilangkan Yuki-san. Sampai hari ini aku belum menerimanya kembali."

Mendengar itu, Inaho terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya membuka mulut untuk menjawab, "Kalau itu, aku yang memegangnya. Aku yang akan mengembalikannya padamu."

"Oh, rupanya kau yang memegangnya. Kupikir kalung itu masih ada pada Slaine," jawab sang Ratu sembari memainkan pegangan pada cangkir tehnya. "Kalau begitu, kau bisa mengembalikannya, Inaho-san?"

Iris berwarna merah di mata kiri membesar dan mengecil mendengar perkataan sang Ratu. Penggunanya sendiri hanya diam saat mendengar perkataan wanita itu. Ia baru membuka mulutnya ketika mata kirinya ditutup kembali.

"Tentu, aku akan mengembalikannya," jawab pemuda itu sembari menggeser cangkir the juga piring di hadapannya. "Hanya saja, aku sedikit tertarik mendengar ucapanmu, Seylum-san."

Asseylum menggerakkan kepalanya saat mendengar perkataan pemuda bermanik merah itu. Ia pun kembali berkata, "Ada yang membuatmu tertarik, Inaho-san?"

Pandangan Inaho tetap tak lepas dari wanita itu. Ia menurunkan tangannya, melipatnya seperti berdoa dan berkata, "Darimana kau tahu bahwa Slaine pernah memegang kalungmu, Seylum-san?"

Senyum yang selalu terukir di wajah Asseylum kini mulai lenyap. Sebagai gantinya, wanita itu menatap tajam pada pemuda bermanik merah. Sikapnya itu, memicu ketiga Orbital Knights yang selama ini menyembunyikan diri langsung muncul ke permukaan dan masing-masing menodongkan androidnya pada Inaho. Meskipun begitu, pemuda yang diancam dengan android itu tetap berekspresi datar seperti biasanya, seolah ancaman tersebut tidak berakibat apa-apa baginya.

"Seingatku aku tidak pernah melapor padamu perihal kalung yang belum kukembalikan itu," lanjut Inaho dengan tatapan lurus ke depan, mengarah pada Asseylum. "Jadi darimana kau tahu bahwa kalung itu pernah berada di tangan Slaine?"

Asseylum tidak menjawab. Wanita itu hanya balas menantang manik merah Inaho, tanpa berkata apa pun. Menggantikan dirinya, salah satu Orbital Knightsnya lah yang menjawab, "Lancang sekali, Kaizuka Inaho. Apa kelamaan hidup di Bumi membuatmu kehilangan rasa hormat pada sang Ratu?"

Inaho menggerakkan kepala, menatap pria yang berbicara. "Hormat?"

"Sejak datang tadi hingga sekarang kau tidak menunjukkan sedikit pun rasa hormatmu padanya," ucap sang Orbital Knights yang mengarahkan senjata berupa handgun padanya. "Mentang-mentang kau bersaudara dengannya, kau jadi lupa bahwa dia adalah Ratu negeri Vers."

"Aku tidak lupa," jawab pemuda itu yang tetap tenang sekalipun ketiga android mengarah padanya. "Aku ingat dengan baik bahwa wanita inilah yang meminta Yuki-nee membujukku untuk berperang. Wanita ini yang membuatku harus kehilangan Slaine pada masa lima ratus tahun lalu dan tanpa merasa bersalah, wanita ini muncul lagi di hadapanku, memintaku terlibat dalam perang yang ia sebabkan."

"Kau.. !"

"Jadi, mengapa aku harus menaruh rasa hormat padanya?" Inaho bertanya kembali pada Orbital Knights di sampingnya. Perkataannya membuat Orbital Knights itu naik pitam, namun melihat kubah berwarna jingga yang berada di sekeliling mereka, ia pun mengurungkan niatnya. "Sleipnir juga sepertinya tidak setuju denganku."

Sleipnir, android berwarna jingga yang selama ini mengambil bentuk handphone, mengubah dirinya menjadi selimut tipis yang menyelubungi seisi ruangan. Begitu para Orbital Knights menunjukkan diri dan hendak menyerang Inaho, barulah android itu mewujudkan diri, menjadi kubah berwarna jingga lengkap dengan amunisi di setiap sudutnya. Android satu itu bersiaga sembari menunggu perintah masternya untuk menyerang.

"Sebaiknya, katakan padaku," ucap pemuda itu sembari menggerakkan cangkir the Asseylum. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu soal Slaine lima ratus tahun lalu, Seylum-san? Aku maupun Yuki-nee tidak ingat pernah menceritakannya secara detail padamu."

Wanita dengan surai kuning keemasan itu kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya saat mendengar perkataan Inaho. Ia pun melipat kaki, memperbaiki posisi duduk sehingga lebih nyaman dan berkata, "Apakah salah bila aku mengetahui soal Slaine?"

"Tidak," jawab Inaho cepat. "Yang kutanyakan adalah siapa yang melaporkannya padamu?"

"Kenapa aku harus mengatakannya padamu?"

Inaho menatap wanita itu selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepala dan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Jemari tangannya yang semula diketukkan di atas meja langsung diangkatnya dan ia bangkit berdiri dari kursi yang ditempatinya. Ia hendak berjalan, namun pria yang lebih tua menghalangi jalan dengan sejumlah android bertipe satelit yang mengelilinginya.

"Kembali ke tempatmu, Inaho-san!" pria paruh baya itu berkata. "Sang Ratu masih ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Untuk apa, Count Orga?" Pemuda itu bertanya pada Orbital Knights yang menghalangi jalannya. "Bila menilai dari sikapnya, sepertinya ia tidak ingin menyampaikan apa pun padaku."

"Kembali!" tukas Orbital Knights itu. "Kembali ke tempatmu!"

Mendengar seruan bernada perintah itu, Kaizuka Inaho menatap pria yang dipanggilnya Orga. Lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa, android jingganya menembak salah satu satelit miliknya hingga membuat sang Count membelalakan mata. Mengambil kesempatan itu, si pemuda bermanik merah menatap dua Orbital Knights lainnya dan berkata, "Aku sudah memperingatkan kalian."

"Kau tidak bisa menakuti kami," ujar yang perempuan sembari mengarahkan tongkat dengan ujung lengkung. "Kami tahu kesehatanmu sudah memburuk, Count Kaizuka. Kau takkan bisa mengalahkan kami bertiga."

"Benar," jawab pemuda itu, "tapi dapat kupastikan kesehatan Sleipnir selalu berada dalam kondisi prima."

"Kau hanya membual."

"Belum lagi," jawab pemuda itu sembari merogoh kantungnya dan mengeluarkan handphone berwarna putih milik si gadis berambut perak, "aku masih punya satu android lagi selain Sleipnir."

Seolah mendengar perintah, handphone berwarna putih yang ada di tangannya mengambil bentuk dua buah handgun berwarna putih. Kedua handgun itu mengambil tempat di telapak tangan sang Master dan ia langsung mengarahkan tembakan pada tongkat milik Orbital Knights yang wanita. Tembakannya berhasil menjatuhkan tongkat itu dan membuat wanita itu menatapnya.

"Tharsis! Tingkat akurasimu menurun," ujar Inaho pada handgunnya. "Aku mengincar kepalanya, bukan androidnya."

Mendengar perkataan pemuda bermanik merah pada android putihnya, alih-alih merasakan ancaman si wanita bersurai kuning keemasan malah tertawa. Tawanya memenuhi seisi ruangan hingga ketiga Orbital Knights dan mantan pahlawan Vers yang tengah bertarung itu berhenti bergerak. Keempatnya langsung mengalihkan pandangan pada Ratu dan menatapnya dengan bertanya-tanya.

"Rupanya ini android yang kau buat khusus untuknya," ucap sang Ratu. "Aku sudah mendengar dari Count Keteratesse perihal keberadaan android putih satu ini. Ia bilang, android itu merupakan android mutakhir dengan kecerdasan yang setara dengan Sleipnir."

Inaho tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia mengubah Tharsis yang ada di tangannya ke bentuk handphone untuk digenggamnya kembali. Tadi, ia mengambilnya tanpa disadari oleh gadis itu, ia harus segera mengembalikannya nanti, tentunya setelah mengalahkan tiga Orbital Knights yang menyertai sang Ratu ini.

"Duduklah, Inaho-san," ujarnya. "Akan kuceritakan sedikit mengenai informasi yang kudapat."

Mendengar itu, Inaho pun menoleh ke arah wanita yang merupakan Ratu bangsa Vers itu. Mempertimbangkan tawarannya, ia pun melangkahkan kembali kakinya menuju ke kursi yang ditempati sebelumnya. Lalu ia berkata, "Kau akan menceritakan darimana kau mengetahui soal Slaine?"

"Ya," jawab wanita itu sementara Inaho menempati tempat duduknya. Pandangan wanita itu beralih pada tiga Orbital Knights yang menyertainya dan berkata, "Bisa tinggalkan kami berdua?"

"Tapi, Ratu…", Countess Rafia, Orbital Knights yang perempuan angkat bicara, "Keselamatan Anda…"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja," ujar sang Ratu sembari mengangkat tangannya. "Tolong keluarlah sebentar! Ada yang perlu kusampaikan pada Count Kaizuka."

Mendengar itu, Countess Rafia sempat ragu sejenak. Namun melihat dua pria yang lain beranjak meninggalkan tempat tanpa banyak berkata-kata, wanita itu pun akhirnya mengikuti keduanya. Namun sebelum wanita itu benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu, sang Ratu kembali memanggil namanya hingga Rafia menoleh padanya.

"Bisa tolong awasi Slaine? Aku ingin dia menjadi jaminan bagi keselamatanku."

"Asseylum..," geram pemuda bermanik merah itu.

"Kalau pemuda di hadapanku ini membahayakan nyawaku, kalian bisa melakukan apa pun pada gadis itu."

Inaho memicingkan mata, "Akan kuingat ini."

"Selama kau tidak macam-macam, aku menjamin Slaine aman bersama ketiga Orbital Knights." Sang Ratu menjawab sembari memberikan senyumnya pada pemuda itu. "Kau boleh meninggalkan kami, Rafia."

Sekali lagi Orbital Knights perempuan itu membungkukkan badannya, memberi hormat pada sang Ratu. Setelahnya, ia mundur dari ambang pintu dan menutup pintunya hingga sosoknya tak terlihat lagi. Setelah wanita itu pergi, barulah sang Ratu berkata, "Aku mengetahui soal Slaine dari Count Barouhcruz."

'Barouhcruz?' benak Inaho mengulang nama tersebut. Nama itu terdengar asing di telinganya. Ia tidak ingat pernah bertemu dengan orang Vers bernama Barouhcruz.

"Dia memberikan laporan perihal saudaraku yang hilang itu secara berkala," ucap Asseylum sembari mengambil cangkir teh dan kembali menyeruput isinya. "Ia memberikan informasi padaku juga Kakek perihal kehidupan saudaraku di Bumi, bahkan hingga ke keturunannya."

Pandangan Inaho terarah pada kedua tangan yang ia tempatkan di atas meja. Lalu ia berkata, "Ia juga yang mengatakan padamu bahwa orang Bumi menyebutkan penyihir?"

Asseylum hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan tersebut. Hal ini membuat Inaho kembali berkata, "Jadi itulah alasannya mengapa bangsa Vers sampai menyebutnya penyihir."

Asseylum mengangkat kepalanya, "Bukankah ia memang penyihir? Penyihir wanita yang memperdayamu hingga membuatmu menetap di Bumi selama lima ratus tahun?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan tersebut, Inaho kembali berkata, "Apa kau juga yang membunuhnya lima ratus tahun lalu?"

"Ng?"

"Ia dituduh penyihir, digantung dan dibakar," ujar pemuda bermanik merah dengan tangan terlipat erat. "Apa kau juga penyebabnya?"

Asseylum mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pemuda bermanik merah yang tengah menundukkan kepala itu. Ia pun berkata, "Bukan. Aku tahu ia dibakar, hanya bukan aku pelakunya. Aku hanya menerima informasi."

"Kau tahu…," gumam Inaho. "Sejak kapan kau tahu?"

"Tepat… beberapa minggu setelah itu," ujar si wanita bersurai kuning keemasan itu. "Di tengah perang yang berlangsung di Vers."

Telapak tangan Inaho menghantam permukaan meja dengan keras ketika mendengar jawabannya. Reaksinya, membuat sang Ratu menatapnya waspada tangannya mencengkeram tablet, siap menghubungi para Orbital Knights untuk menghadapi ancaman yang mungkin timbul. Pria itu tidak bicara, namun semua gerakan pemuda itu diperhatikan olehnya, terutama saat pria itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sang Ratu tanpa ekspresi.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung mengatakannya padaku saat itu?"

"Untuk apa?" wanita itu berkata padanya. "Gadis itu tetap tak bisa diselamatkan sekalipun aku mengatakannya lebih awal padamu."

"Apakah kau pelakunya?"

"Bukan," jawab Asseylum tenang. "Kau percaya?"

"Tergantung alasanmu."

Asseylum menggerakkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Melihat kau tidak bertanya mengapa Barouhcruz melaporkan Slaine padaku dan Kakek, aku bisa menebak bahwa kau sudah tahu alasannya."

Inaho mengangguk. "Siapa itu Count Barouhcruz?"

"Kukira kau sudah tahu siapa dia," jawab Asseylum saat mendengar pertanyaan Inaho. "Kupikir kau tahu bahwa selama ini ada empat Orbital Knights yang bertugas mengawal adikku."

"Mengawal?"

"Ya," jawab sang Putri. "Kakek mengutus empat Orbital Knights untuk mengawal adikku di Bumi. Tiga ksatria dan satu orang Dokter, yakni Count Barouhcruz. Dia lah yang selama ini memberikan informasi perihal kesehatan dan keselamatan adikku."

"Dokter… Adikmu…"

"Lemrina vers Envers, fisiknya lemah membuatnya harus selalu bergantung pada Dokter," jawab Asseylum sembari tersenyum. "Dia ibu kandung Slaine, lima ratus tahun lalu."

Inaho mengepalkan tangannya. Keterangan yang diberikan Ian tidak salah rupanya. Slaine memang memiliki garis keturunan kerajaan, terlebih ia adalah anak sang Putri. Hanya ada detail yang masih tidak cocok.

"Kenapa Rayregalia mengutus empat Orbital Knights untuk seorang Putri?" tanya pemuda itu sembari melipat kembali jemarinya. "Jumlah itu terlalu banyak untuk seorang Putri yang dibuang."

Asseylum mengangkat alisnya saat mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. "Dibuang? Siapa?"

Giliran Inaho yang mengangkat alis. "Bukankah ia dibuang ke Bumi? Karena…"

"Dibuang?" Suara asseylum meninggi saat mendengarnya. "Kakek tidak mungkin membuang seorang putri dengan Aldnoah tipe nulifikasi yang merupakan jaminan bagi kelangsungan kerajaan. Justru Kakek mengirimnya ke Bumi untuk melindunginya, agar ia terhindar dari pihak yang ingin memanfaatkan kekuatannya."

Benak Inaho dipenuhi tanda tanya besar, namun ia menyimpannya sendiri. Ia menatap Asseylum dengan mata kirinya, namun tak terdeteksi sedikit pun kebohongan di sana. Artinya, wanita ini memang berkata jujur, artinya, Ibu Slaine tidak pernah dibuang ke Bumi, artinya bukan anggota kerajaan yang menginginkan kematiannya. Tapi kalau begitu ada satu yang janggal.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau menyebut Slaine sebagai penyihir dan membuatnya diincar seluruh bangsa Vers?" Inaho kembali bertanya. "Kalau kau memang menganggap bahwa ia adalah jaminan bagimu, kenapa kau mengatakan pada seluruh Orbital Knightsmu bahwa ia adalah penyihir dan berniat membunuhnya?"

Asseylum memejamkan matanya sebelum menjawab. "Bagaimana pun, aku menerima amanat Kakek untuk melindungi Lemrina."

Mata Inaho memicing, mendeteksi kebohongan dalam suara gadis itu. "Lalu kenapa kau mengirim Orbital Knights untuk menyerangnya?"

"Aku memang mengatakan pada Orbital Knights bahwa dia adalah penyihir", ujar Asseylum sembari mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Inaho. "Tapi aku tidak meminta mereka untuk menyerangnya."

"Kau mengancamku waktu itu." Inaho mengingatkan sang Ratu, "Kau bilang, aku takkan tahu kapan aku akan kehilangannya lagi! Bahkan tadi pun kau mengancamku dengan menggunakan Slaine!"

"Tidakkah itu membuatmu waspada?" Asseylum kembali bertanya. "Kalau aku tidak mengatakannya, kalau aku tidak mengirim Orbital Knights di sekelilingnya, sadarkah kau bahwa sebenarnya ada bahaya yang lebih besar tengah mengincarnya?"

Inaho menggelengkan kepala, "Tapi bukan ini caranya. Kau bisa mengatakannya padaku dengan mudah. Kau bisa meminta Mazurek menyampaikannya atau mengatakan pada Yuki-nee.."

"Tidak," jawab Asseylum. "Tidak semudah itu. Keberadaan Aldnoah tipe nulifikasi itu sendiri merupakan rahasia yang tidak bisa disebarluaskan begitu saja."

Sekali lagi, Inaho hanya menatap sang Ratu, sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Femieanne sungguh-sungguh ingin membunuhnya waktu itu. Bahkan Mazurek juga Count Keteratesse pun serius menghadapinya dengan niat melenyapkannya."

"Kau tidak bisa mengelabui musuh kalau tidak mengelabui kawanmu sendiri."

"Kalau dengan caramu, Slaine hanya akan terbunuh oleh Orbital Knightsmu atau pembunuh sebenarnya, dan itu semua hanya untuk menyadarkanku akan bahaya yang mengintai gadis itu." Inaho mengetukkan jemarinya pada meja sembari menatap tajam Asseylum. "Kau tidak mengira bahwa aku akan memaafkanmu karena ini 'kan?"

"Orbital Knights ku tidak akan membunuhnya, hanya saja Slaine mu pun melawan sehingga mereka tidak punya pilihan lain selain sungguh-sungguh menghadapinya," jelas sang Ratu. "Lagipula, mereka juga tidak rela bila pahlawan mereka hanya berdiam di Bumi dan melindungi seorang gadis kecil."

"Apa kau mengharapkan kami diam saja saat diserang?" Pemuda bermanik merah itu kembali membalas perkataan sang Ratu. "Apa kau mengharapkanku berdiam diri bila kalian menyerang orang yang berarti bagiku? Lalu setelah itu kalian menginginkanku membela bangsa kalian? Jangan mimpi!"

"Inaho-san," ucap sang Ratu berusaha menggunakan nada lembut. "Mereka sangat menghormatimu sebagai pahlawan makanya mereka bersikap seperti itu. Lagipula, kau sekarat, Inaho-san. Aku dan ksatria yang lain mengkhawatirkanmu. Slaine bisa dijaga orang lain, tapi kau, tidak ada yang dapat menggantikanmu."

"Jadi menurutmu Slaine dapat digantikan?"

Asseylum menghela napas. "Selama ia menikah dan memiliki anak, Aldnoahnya tidak akan terputus. Sementara orang sepertimu, hanya ada satu di Bumi ini."

Inaho menggebrakkan meja dengan tangannya mendengar perkataan wanita itu. Tatapan tajamnya masih terarah pada Asseylum dan ia pun berkata, "Aku menunggu lima ratus tahun karena ke mana pun aku mencari, tidak ada yang dapat menggantikannya."

"Itu hanya obsesimu, Inaho-san…"

"Memang, katakanlah itu obsesi," ujar pemuda itu, "dan karena itu obsesi, aku tidak ingin siapa pun menggantikannya."

"Inaho-san…"

"Karena itu bila kau berkata ada yang dapat menggantikannya," pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya di atas meja, "akan kupastikan kau tidak mendapatkan pahlawanmu kembali."

Senyum Asseylum benar-benar lenyap sekarang. Dengan alis menukik tajam, wanita itu berkata, "Sudah kuduga, adikku itu memang penyihir."

Inaho mengangkat kepalanya menatap wanita itu. "Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak…"

Sebelum pemuda bermanik merah itu dapat melanjutkan, sang Ratu memotong ucapannya dengan berkata, "Kau Ksatria terbaik milik Vers. Kenapa aku harus membiarkanmu sekarat di Bumi untuk saudaraku?"

Pemuda bermanik merah itu tertegun selama sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia menghela napas panjang. Samar-samar, ia mulai memahami maksud sebenarnya kenapa wanita ini menyerangnya dan Slaine, walaupun berniat melindungi mereka di satu sisi.

Bukan amanat sang Kakek lah yang menjadi tujuan utamanya, hati wanita ini hanya untuk bangsanya. Ia memang menjalankan amanat sang Kakek untuk melindungi saudarinya, tapi bila itu bertentangan dengan bangsanya, maka ia dapat mengorbankan saudarinya sendiri, seperti saat ini. Wanita ini mungkin bukan pelaku sebenarnya, tapi tindakannya juga tidak dapat diterimanya begitu saja. Menyerang Slaine dan memburunya bukan hal yang dapat ia lewatkan, justru ia baru akan membuat perhitungan dengan wanita ini. Walaupun untuk sekali ini, Inaho memilih untuk diam dibanding menunjukkan maksudnya.

"Jadi," ujar Inaho setelah lama berpikir, "kau bukan orang yang membakar Slaine dan mengincar Aldnoahnya?"

"Bisa kau simpulkan begitu."

"Kalau begitu," lanjut pemuda itu sembari menatap meja, "siapa pelakunya?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Inaho menyipitkan mata, mengecek kebenaran dari ucapan wanita di hadapannya itu. Sekali ini, ia juga tidak menemukan kebohongan dari perkataannya.

Pemuda satu itu pun kembali memutar otaknya dan menyusun keterangan yang telah didapatnya. Bila Asseylum selama ini bermaksud melindungi Slaine, walaupun dengan cara yang salah, berarti kemungkinan wanita ini bukan pelaku yang membuat Slaine terbunuh. Kalau begitu, sisa kemungkinan yang mengincar Slaine dan menginginkan kekuatannya hanya orang yang mengetahui kemampuan tersebut. Berarti pelaku yang mungkin melakukannya hanya keempat Orbital Knights yang dikirim ke Bumi.

Dari keempat Orbital Knights tersebut, Inaho sudah mengenal dua dari empat orang. Satu Saazbaum-san, satu lagi Marylcian yang memberikannya keterangan perihal Aldnoah tipe nulifikasi. Cruhteo-san sendiri hanya dikenalnya dari cerita Saazbaum-san. Namun ia paling kekurangan informasi tentang Barouhcruz. Menurut cerita Asseylum, Count Barouhcruz adalah orang yang selama ini memberinya informasi. Lalu apa peran Orbital Knights yang lain?

"Count Barouhrcruz adalah salah satu dari empat Orbital Knights itu, lalu ke mana tiga Orbital Knights lain?" Pemuda itu akhirnya bertanya setelah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri untuk beberapa saat.

Asseylum mengangkat bahunya mendengar perkataan Inaho. "Sebelum menjawab pertanyaanmu, biar kuceritakan dulu sedikit. Jadi waktu itu, ketika Lemrina menikah dengan manusia, ia melahirkan dua orang putri, yang salah satunya adalah Slaine. Sayangnya, suatu kali suaminya meninggal ketika mencoba menjauhkan Slaine dari penculik."

"Penculik?"

Asseylum mengangkat bahu, "Menurut laporannya begitu. Di Bumi kala itu banyak sekali orang yang menculik anak-anak untuk dijual kembali. Mungkin ayah Slaine sedang sial karena bertemu mereka dan akhirnya terbunuh."

"Slaine… bersamanya?"

Sang Ratu mengangguk kali ini. "Kudengar dia diculik dan begitu Lemrina mendengar suami terbunuh dan anak diculik, ia pun akhirnya membunuh dirinya sendiri."

Sebentar. Pernikahan dengan manusia? Wanita Vers yang bunuh diri karena suaminya meninggal? Rasanya ia tahu cerita ini.

"Sejak itu, kudengar empat ksatria terbagi menjadi dua, dua menjaga anak yang ditinggal Lemrina, dua yang lain mencari Slaine yang sudah terlanjur diculik." Asseylum kembali menjelaskan. "Baraouhcruz dan Marylcian adalah dua ksatria yang mencari Slaine, sementara dua lainnya…"

"Saazbaum-san dan… Cruhteo-san," ucap Inaho ketika mendengar perkataan Asseylum.

"Ya," jawab Asseylum. "Kau mengenal keduanya?"

"Mereka ayah Slaine," jawab Inaho. "Mereka... juga orang Vers dan Saazbaum-san juga memiliki android. Apalagi yang dapat kusimpulkan?"

Asseylum memganggukkan kepala mendengar perkataan Inaho. "Ya, mereka berdualah yang menjaga anak Lemrina."

Inaho kembali mencerna kata-kata Asseylum. Bila Cruhteo-san dan Saazbaum-san adalah Orbital Knights yang menjaga Slaine, maka kecelakaan mereka pasti bukan kebetulan. Tapi, kalau mereka berdua tewas dalam tugas, maka bukankah Marylcian atau Barouhcruz akan mengambil Slaine dan menjaganya? Kenapa mereka tidak muncul? Sewaktu Slaine lima ratus tahun yang lalu juga, dua Orbital Knights itu tidak segera berada di sisi Slaine seperti Saazbaum dan Cruhteo yang memilih untuk menyamar sebagai ayahnya. Kenapa?

"Sepertinya takdir memang mengikat keluarga kita erat, Inaho-san," ucap Asseylum sembari menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Di mana pun kau berada, keturunan keluarga kerajaan selalu ada di sekelilingmu."

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa Slaine adalah keturunan Vers," ucap Inaho. Pemuda itu masih memikirkan soal empat Orbital Knights yang dikirim oleh Rayregalia itu. Kenapa dua Orbital Knights itu tidak berada di sisi Slaine seperti dua yang lain? Kenapa mereka memilih bersembunyi dan mengawasi Slaine? Apa tujuannya?

"Benar, Slaine adalah aset bangsa Vers." Asseylum berkata. "Di dunia ini, kurasa hanya dia seorang yang dapat menonaktifkan Aldnoah."

Hanya dia seorang? Kenapa hanya dia seorang? Lalu ke mana keturunan yang la…!

Kepala Inaho terangkat, ia sadar sekarang. Ia tahu mengapa dua Orbital Knights itu memilih untuk tidak mendekati Slaine seperti halnya Saazbaum dan Cruhteo. Ia mengerti sekarang.

Karena itu ia berkata, "Count Barouhcruz… apa ia… masih hidup? Apa ia masih memberikan laporan padamu?"

Asseylum menggerakkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja, Inaho-san. Ia masih memberikan laporan padaku hingga hari ini."

'Bisa memberikan laporan hingga hari ini?' benak Inaho bertanya-tanya mendengar perkataannya. Kalau bisa memberikan laporan berarti orang itu mengetahui keadaan Slaine. Bahkan itu artinya, selama ini orang itu ada dan mengawasi mereka, bukan? Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak menyadari keberadaannya?

"Ia juga yang memberikan laporan perihal keadaan kesehatanmu padaku," ucap sang Ratu. "Kesehatanmu yang memburuk, juga permintaan untuk menggantikanmu menjaga Slaine."

Kesehatan yang memburuk? Tapi yang mengetahui soal itu 'kan hanya Mazurek yang mencuri data palsu. Memang siapapun bisa menebaknya bila ia sedang sakit, tapi yang dapat memprediksi secara akurat kesehatanya hanya…

Oh tidak!

"Slaine mu sepertinya tidak tahu kesehatanmu, atau pun dirinya sendiri. Jadi aku memberinya hadiah kecil untuk membantunya mengenali diri sendiri."

"Apa yang kau berikan padanya?"

"Tidak banyak," ucap Asseylum. " Hanya catatan jurnal Kakek untuk dibacanya."

"Jurnal?"

Sekali lagi sang Ratu menganggukkan kepala. "Dibandingkan menjelaskan, jauh lebih cepat bila memberikan langsung saja jurnalnya."

"Apa… yang tertulis di dalamnya?"

"Catatan laporan Barouhcruz, juga komentar Kakek," jawab Asseylum. "Kenapa?"

"Apa… dia menuliskan sesuatu saat Orbital Knights bernama Saazbaum meninggal?"

Asseylum tertawa pelan, "Laporannya tidak sampai situ. Kakek sudah meninggal sebelum laporannya terkumpul."

Berarti seharusnya tidak ada laporan perihal kematian Saazbaum-san di jurnal yang diberikan Asseylum. Kalau begitu, Slaine tidak akan mengambil tindakan gegabah 'kan? Tapi entah kenapa Inaho merasa tak yakin. Bila Slaine sudah memegang jurnal tersebut, kemungkinan ia akan tahu identitas Saazbaum-san yang sebenarnya. Kalau identitas Saazbaum-san diketahui maka…

"Ah, tapi kurasa Kakek memberikan komentar yang tak bagus saat kedua Orbital Knights itu berpencar menjadi dua," ujar Asseylum tiba-tiba. Wanita itu membuat hipotesa Inaho terputus sebelum ia menyelesaikannya. "Kurasa Slaine akan berpikiran buruk saat membacanya."

"Apa yang ia tulis?"

"Sebentar," Asseylum mengeluarkan tablet yang ia bawa di sampingnya dan menggeser layar untuk memperlihatkan isinya pada Inaho. Ia menunjukkan tulisan yang ia foto dan berkata pada pemuda itu, "Ini yang ia tulis waktu itu."

Inaho mendekat dan membaca tulisan yang diperlihatkan di tablet Asseylum. Ia pun menaruh satu jemarinya di dagu dan terdiam saat membacanya. Begitu satu bagian catatan selesai ia baca, Inaho menggerakkan jemari dan menggeser layar hingga memperlihatkan bagian lain dari catatan tersebut.

"Bagaimana?"

Sebelum Inaho menjawab, Countess Rafia, satu-satunya Orbital Knights perempuan tiba-tiba membuka pintu. Caranya membuka pintu membuat perhatian dua orang yang ada di dalam langsung beralih padanya. Melihat pandangan yang diarahkan padanya, wanita itu langsung membungkuk dan berkata, "M-maafkan saya, Ratu! Tapi ada keadaan darurat untuk saat ini."

Ratu mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar laporan Orbital Knights nya. Namun pada akhirnya ia berkata, "Ada apa, Rafia? Kenapa tergesa-gesa begitu?"

"Anu… itu…" Countess Rafia menunjuk ke belakangnya, "si penyihir…"

"Slaine?" Asseylum memicingkan mata.

Countess Rafia mengangguk kuat-kuat, "Gadis itu… dia… lepas dari pengawasan kami. Tahu-tahu saja dia di toilet perempuan dan setelah tiga puluh menit berlalu dia tidak keluar juga. Jadi aku masuk ke dalam dan mengeceknya, ternyata… ternyata ia sudah menghilang."

Kerutan di dahi Asseylum semakin dalam. "Tenangkan dirimu dulu, Rafia! Kau hanya panik, mungkin Slaine masih di dalam sekolah."

"Tidak, Ratu! Kami sudah mencarinya, tapi, tapi dia tidak ada…"

Ratu hendak menjawab lagi, namun pemuda bermanik merah yang sedang berdiskusi dengannya itu tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursinya. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak mengucapkan apa pun hingga sang Ratu sendiri yang akhirnya menegurnya. "Mau ke mana Inaho-san?"

Inaho menggerakkan kepala mendengar pertanyaan Sang Ratu. "Menjemput Slaine?"

Ratu menggerakkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban pemuda itu. "Menjemputnya? Memang dia ke mana?"

Sekali lagi pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Melihat sikapnya dan jurnal yang kau berikan, kurasa aku bisa menduga ke mana dia pergi."

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu yakin?"

Pemuda bermanik merah itu mengangkat bahunya dan kembali berkata, "Aku sudah mengenalnya cukup lama untuk memahami pola pikirnya yang sederhana sekaligus rumit."

"Oh ya?" Asseylum memberikan senyum simpul, "menurutmu ke mana ia pergi, Inaho-san? Kukira ia hanya bersembunyi saja dari para Orbital Knightsku."

"Terkadang ia memang sedikit jahil," Inaho menganggukkan kepala menyetujui ucapan Sang Ratu. "Tapi tidak, kali ini aku yakin dia tidak hanya sekedar bersembunyi, apalagi setelah membaca jurnal."

"Aneh sekali. Tidakkah itu hanya intuisimu saja?"

Inaho menganggukkan kepala. "Mungkin juga. Makanya aku harus memastikannya sebelum bertambah korban baru."

"Hah?"

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Seylum-san," ujar pemuda itu dengan kepala yang telah berbalik menuju ke pintu. "Semoga kita tidak akan bertemu lagi."

 _…_

 _[_ _t.b.c_

 _Thank you for reading, if you mind, please give me any review :D]_


	31. Chapter 31

_Authors Note:_

 _Thank you,_ _ **Fujoshi desu XD**_ _for your kind review XD, nah, mari kita lihat apa tebakan Fujocchi soal pelakunya sesuai sama ane punya XD_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _: thank you for reading this fanfic. I hope you also enjoy this chapter_ _J_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aldnoah Zero** not mine

 **Obsession** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gender Bender, Fem!Slaine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy !_**

 **Chapter 31 : His Sister**

"Kaizuka-san!"

Slaine membuka pintu geser yang menghalanginya dan mengangkat kepalanya. Ia mencari sosok pemuda bermanik merah yang tadi menggantikannya berbicara dengan wanita anggun berambut kuning keemasan yang merupakan saudara pemuda itu. Namun, ia mengerutkan dahi ketika tidak menemukan sosok yang ia cari di dalamnya.

"Ke mana Kaizuka-san?" tanya Slaine pada wanita anggun yang berbalut seragam sekolahnya. "Apa dia sudah pulang?"

Wanita berambut kuning keemasan mengerjapkan mata saat melihatnya memasuki ruangan. Tangannya yang tengah mengangkat cangkir teh sampai kaku di tempat karena kemunculannya. Bahkan ia membutuhkan beberapa waktu sebelum ia dapat berkata, "Kau… masih di sini?

Slaine mendekat pada wanita yang masih duduk di tempat yang sama seperti sebelum ia meninggalkannya. Ia pun berkata, "Ke mana, Kaizuka-san? Aku tidak dapat menghubunginya."

"Dia… pergi mencarimu," jawab sang Ratu yang akhirnya menemukan kembali suaranya dan menguasai dirinya. "Ia pikir kau pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Hah?" Slaine kebingungan mendengar perkataan wanita di hadapannya. "Bukannya tadi dia yang bilang bahwa dia akan menungguku? Kenapa dia malah pergi? Aneh."

Asseylum menatap ke arah gadis berambut perak yang tengah menggerakkan layar _handphone_ dan menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut. Ia tahu bahwa Kaizuka Inaho pergi ke rumah sakit karena mengira bahwa gadis ini berada di sana. Siapa sangka ternyata dirinya jauh lebih mengenal Slaine dibanding pemuda yang telah menunggunya selama lima ratus tahun. Mungkin pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa darah lebih kental dari air ada benarnya.

"Ia mengira setelah membaca jurnal yang kuberikan, kau akan langsung bergerak menemui pelakunya." Wanita itu menjelaskan sembari memberikan senyum terbaiknya. "Kau tidak terpikir untuk mencari pelakunya, Slaine?"

"Pelaku?"

Sang Ratu menganggukkan kepala. "Seluruh rangkaian peristiwa yang menimpamu merupakan ulah si pelaku. Apa kau dapat menebak pelakunya berdasarkan jurnal yang kuberikan padamu?"

Gadis bermanik sebiru lautan itu balas menatap sepasang manik hijau zamrud yang terarah padanya. Ia mengangkat jurnal yang ada di tangannya dan berkata, "Memangnya dengan membaca jurnal, aku bisa menebaknya?"

"Kau sudah membacanya?"

"Sudah," jawab gadis itu. "Aku hanya tak menemukan apa yang menjadi masalahnya."

"Kau tidak terkejut menemukan fakta bahwa ayahmu ternyata orang Vers?"

Manik sebiru lautan itu menatap jurnal yang dipegangnya sementara tangannya menarik kursi untuk menempati kursi kosong di hadapan wanita itu. Ia meletakkan jurnal tersebut di atas meja dan sembari menopang dagu, gadis itu berkata, "Tidak, aku samar-samar bisa menduganya."

Ratu Asseylum melebarkan bola matanya, "Oh?"

"Waktu di pemakaman, hanya ada keluarga dari pihak istri Tou-chan," jawab Slaine sembari membalik-balikan halaman. "Aku hanya tak menyangka bahwa Cruhteo-san juga seorang Orbital Knights sama seperti ayahku."

"Kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Usiaku baru dua tahun waktu itu," jawab Slaine, "aku tak terlalu mengingatnya."

"Tapi… dengan dua orang ayahmu sebagai mantan Orbital Knights, belum lagi ditambah Kaizuka Inaho yang seorang pahlawan, tidakkah kau merasa janggal?"

Slaine mengetukkan jemarinya pada meja. Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Kau ingin aku menyimpulkan sendiri bahwa akulah keturunan yang dimaksud dalam jurnal ini?"

Wanita itu tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan Slaine, "Apa bagimu tidak seperti itu?"

"Mungkin." Slaine menutup jurnal tersebut dan memberikannya pada Sang Ratu. "Kalau tidak, apa menurutmu mungkin ada dua Orbital Knights yang mengemban tugas serupa bergantian menjadi ayahku? Oh! Sekarang ditambah mantan pahlawan negeri Vers menjadi wali angkatku. Pastilah aku ini seseorang yang sangat spesial."

"Memang kau…"

"Tidak!" Slaine memotong ucapan wanita di hadapannya. "Aku tidak mau menyimpulkan seperti itu. Kalau seperti itu, secara pribadi, aku tidak ada artinya untuk Tou-chan maupun Kaizuka Inaho."

"Aku tidak paham," ujar sang Ratu dengan menggelengkan kepala. "Kau spesial, Slaine. Kau memiliki Aldnoah nulifikasi, di dunia ini hanya kau seorang yang dapat menonaktifkan Aldnoah dan itu berarti kau tidak terkalahkan oleh Orbital Knights mana pun. Kenapa kau bilang kau tidak ada artinya?"

"Karena…yang bernilai hanya Aldnoahku, bukan aku seutuhnya." Slaine kembali berkata sembari menggenggam _handphone_ nya. "Makanya… aku tidak mau mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu."

Samar-samar, Asseylum mulai memahami maksud gadis kecil di hadapannya. Walau usia mereka terpaut sangat jauh tapi gadis ini lebih mengerti bagaimana rasanya dinilai berharga bukan karena pribadi seseorang. Sementara dirinya baru meenyadari hal itu, setelah gadis ini mengungkapkannya. Gadis ini benar, tidak ada artinya dinilai seperti itu.

"Jadi… kau kemari untuk menanyakan sendiri pada Inaho-san apakah ia menjagamu karena Aldnoahmu?"

Gadis berambut perak platina itu menunjukkan senyum pahit saat mendengar perkataan sang Ratu. Baru setelahnya mulutnya terbuka dan ia berkata, "Walaupun aku memang akan menanyakannya, aku tetap saja takut bahwa ia akan berbohong. Sama seperti caranya berbohong untuk kesehatannya."

"Ah," ujar sang Ratu, "tenang saja! Sebelum ini, Inaho-san tidak pernah tahu bahwa kau memiliki kemampuan untuk menonaktifkan Aldnoah."

Slaine mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Kau 'kan saudaranya, mungkin saja kau sedang mencoba membohongiku juga."

Mendengar perkataan Slaine, Asseylum sampai mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Gadis ini memang tak dapat ditebak, sudah dua kali ia mengejutkan Asseylum dengan perkataannya. Ia tak mengira bahwa ucapannya yang berniat membantu gadis itu malah dianggap bohong. Kalau begitu, kenapa ia harus bersusah payah membantu dua pasangan ini?

"Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan, apakah aku bohong atau tidak?"

Manik sebiru lautan itu memicing mendengar perkataan sang Ratu. Tanpa disadarinya, tubuhnya condong ke depan sementara mulutnya berkata, "Bagaimana caranya?"

Asseylum tersenyum. "Begini caranya…"

…

"Tharsis!"

Android berwarna seputih salju dengan bola mata hijau mendekat pada pemuda bermanik merah. "Master!"

"Cari Slaine!" pemuda itu memerintahkan androidnya.

Dengan cepat, android satu itu menjawab dengan berkata, _"Program not found!"_

Inaho menginjak gas kuat-kuat saat mendengar komentar Tharsis. Ia bingung, seingatnya Tharsis adalah android yang khusus ia ciptakan untuk menemukan Slaine. Bagaimana mungkin Tharsis bisa mengatakan bahwa program itu tak ada pada sistemnya?

"Tidak mungkin program tidak ditemukan, kau dibuat khusus untuk mencarinya!" Inaho membalas ucapan androidnya dengan nada tinggi. "Temukan program tersebut, Tharsis!"

" _Data not found_. Di dalam _history_ yang tersimpan, Master sudah mengganti program tersebut dengan _flying mode_ ," lanjut android berbentuk kelelawar itu. "Apa Master ingin _flying mode_ saja yang diaktifkan?"

Ah, benar! Belakangan ini ia menghapus sistem pencarian karena harus memasukkan flying mode yang diinginkan Slaine. Ia menganggap program pencarian takkan berguna karena Tharsis pasti akan selalu bersama Slaine. Tahu bahwa ia akan meminjam androidnya, seharusnya ia tak menghapus program itu sebelumnya. Tanpa program itu, ia tak bisa melacak Slaine semudah ketika gadis itu bersama Tharsis, karena selama ini Tharsis lah yang dideteksi olehnya dan bukan gadis itu.

Kalau begitu…

"Sleipnir!"

Androidnya yang berwarna jingga menunjukkan wujudnya di samping sang Master. Bola matanya yang juga berwarna kehijauan sempat berkedip saat menunggu perintah dari Tuannya itu. Untunglah ia tak harus lama menanti perintah.

"Pergilah duluan, akan kukirimkan data Slaine padamu."

Sleipnir, android berwarna jingga itu hanya menundukkan kepala dan langsung lenyap dari pandangan Inaho. Begitu androidnya lenyap, Inaho menutup sebelah mata kirinya dan menyetir hanya menggunakan mata kanannya. Ia perlu mengirimkan data pada Sleipnir.

Ia tak perlu bersusah payah mengingat gadis dengan rambut perak platina yang tak ada duanya di dunia ini. Gadis dengan manik sebiru lautan itu selalu mengisi benaknya hampir sepanjang waktu. Suaranya, gerak geriknya, caranya berjalan, caranya tertawa, airmatanya, senyumnya, semuanya terekam dengan sempurna di dalam ingatannya. Segalanya itu ia berikan pada Sleipnir, agar si android bisa lebih cepat mendeteksi Slaine berdasarkan data yang diberikan.

Ketika ia selesai mentransfer data, pandangannya kembali terarah pada jalanan yang dilaluinya. Ia memacu kendaraannya secepat yang ia bisa menuju ke tempat di mana Slaine berada. Dugaannya, Slaine sudah berhasil mengambil kesimpulan sepertinya dan mengetahui siapa pelaku sebenarnya. Ia tak sadar bahwa dirinya telah mengambil tindakan gegabah tanpa memastikannya terlebih dahulu.

Di pikirannya hanya ada Slaine dan Slaine seorang. Ia menyesal karena tidak mampu melindungi Slaine waktu itu, karena itu sekarang ia takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Mau gegabah, mau tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa pun ia tak peduli. Sejak mengenal Slaine ia sudah meninggalkan dirinya yang penuh dengan logika, karena tak pernah ada logika yang dapat menahan gadis itu di sisinya.

"Slaine…"

Ia menggumamkan nama itu berulang kali, berharap gadis itu baik-baik saja hingga ia datang. Ia mengambil Tharsis, karena mengira Asseylum-lah ancamannya, ia tak pernah menduga bahwa ancaman sebenarnya bukan sang ratu. Sang Ratu tak lebih dari alat kekuasaan politik, tapi pelaku sebenarnya yang tahu kemampuan Slaine dan berencana memanfaatkannya sendiri itulah ancaman sesungguhnya.

Inaho tahu, tak mungkin keturunan sang putri sampai hanya tertinggal Slaine seorang. Aneh bila selama lima ratus tahun itu hanya satu orang anak yang tersisa. Ke mana ayahnya? Ke mana ayah ayahnya? Ke mana saudaranya yang lain? Tak mungkin hanya menyisakan Slaine seorang.

Karena itu, ia mengambil satu kesimpulan yang mengerikan. Dugaannya, tidak ada lagi yang tersisa selain Slaine karena keluarganya yang lain sudah terbunuh. Sama seperti cara si pelaku membunuh suami sang putri, membunuh Slaine, membunuh dua ayahnya, hanya untuk mendapatkan satu pewaris tunggal Aldnoah tipe nulifikasi.

Pastilah, Cruhteo-san maupun Saazbaum-san pun takkan mampu melindungi seluruh keturunan sang Putri. Makanya mereka selalu memfokuskan diri menyelamatkan keturunan yang masih bisa diselamatkan. Masalahnya, keturunan terakhirnya kebetulan adalah orang yang sama dengan yang ditunggunya selama lima ratus tahun dan sekarang para pelaku yang mengakibatkan kematian dua Orbital Knights di masa lalu itu hendak merebut Slaine darinya. Tentu saja, tak mungkin ia memberikannya pada mereka begitu saja, 'kan?

Selagi pikirannya berkelana memikirkan Slaine, tanpa ia sadari, ia telah sampai di parkiran rumah sakit. Ia tidak membuang waktu dan langsung turun dari mobilnya. Mata palsunya diaktifkan kembali sehingga ia pun dapat melihat visi yang sama dengan android lain berwarna jingga, sementara mata kanannya fokus pada keadaan sekeliling. Untuk berjaga-jaga, ia berkata, "Tharsis! _Defense mode activated!"_

Mendengar perintah Masternya, android berbentuk kelelawar itu langsung mengubah wujudnya. Berbeda dengan biasanya, Tharsis tidak menempel dalam bentuk armor. Masternya lebih nyaman dengan bentuk kubah pelindung kasatmata yang menyelubungi tubuh.

Inaho menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dengan Tharsis sebagai pelindung. Bila biasanya ia akan masuk ke bagian registrasi, kali ini ia melewati bagian itu dan langsung menuju ke sayap kiri bangunan. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya hingga berakhir di sebuah pintu dengan papan nama di hadapannya.

[Dr. Yagarai Souma]

Ia menggenggam gagang pintu dan mendorongnya hingga terbuka. Pandangannya menyelidik ke dalam ruangan, namun tak ia temukan seorang pun di sana. Inaho sadar, ia memang tidak membuat janji bertemu sebelumnya atau pun datang di saat jam prakter dokter. Biarpun begitu, Inaho tetap mendorong pintu ruang praktek dan masuk ke dalamnya. Ia berharap menemukan sesuatu yang dapat memastikan dugaannya mengenai si pelaku.

Namun sayangnya, harapannya sia-sia ketika ia menemukan sosok pria berkacamata dengan jas yang sebelumnya putih bersih terbaring bersandar pada salah satu rak berisi tabung-tabung suntikan. Kakinya bergegas menghampiri sosok tersebut dan berlutut di sampingnya.

Darah menodai jas putih yang selalu dikenakan pria itu. Inaho menyingkap sedikit jasnya dan melihat adanya luka melintang dari bahu hingga ke perut. Melihat betapa kritisnya keadaan pria itu, Inaho pun menempelkan telinganya di dada pria tersebut untuk mendengar apakah masih ada detak jantungnya. Ketika merasakan masih ada detak yang terdengar, Inaho pun tak membuang waktu dan langsung melakukan pertolongan pertama.

Hanya saja sebelum ia melakukan apa pun, tangannya tiba-tiba dipegang oleh pria yang terbaring itu. Hal itu membuat Inaho tersentak sedikit, namun tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa. Ia memandang pria yang menggenggam tangannya dalam diam, menanti reaksinya.

"Ka…izuka…. Ina… ho..," ujar pria itu dengan terbata-bata.

"Dokter Yagarai," balas Inaho dengan nada yang lebih tenang. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaannya, pria berkacamata yang berlumuran darah itu mencengkeram erat tangan si pemuda bermanik merah. Dengan sisa kekuatannya, pria itu berkata, "Selamatkan…"

Inaho menggerakkan kepalanya mendekat untuk mendengar lebih jelas. "Selamatkan? Siapa yang harus diselamatkan?"

"Pu…tri…" ucap pria itu. "Se… lamat…kan…"

'Putri?' benak Inaho tergelitik dan tanpa sadar mengulangi ucapan pria sekarat itu. Kenapa pria yang ia duga merupakan pelaku sebenarnya malah memintanya untuk menyelamatkan sang putri? Lagipula, selamatkan dari siapa? Bukankah orang ini pelaku sebenarnya? Bukankah dia yang selama ini melaporkan keadaannya pada Asseylum dan merencanakan diam-diam untuk merebut Slaine darinya? Kenapa tiba-tiba orang ini memintanya untuk menyelamatkan Putri? Dan lagi, putri yang mana?

"Putri yang mana?" tanya Inaho ketika melihat pria sekarat itu membuka mulutnya, hendak melanjutkan ucapan. "Kenapa kau memintaku menyelamatkannya? Bukankah kau pelakunya?"

Pria berkacamata itu tersedak dan memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Tindakannya membuat Inaho berjengit. Pemuda itu tahu bahwa ia tak bisa terlalu lama mengajak pria ini bicara. Ia harus segera menyampaikan intinya.

"Siapa? Siapa pelaku sebenarnya? Aku harus menyelamatkannya dari siapa?" Inaho kembali bertanya dengan tak sabar. "Lekas katakan padaku!"

"Dia…"

Inaho mendekatkan lagi telinganya, berusaha mendengar. "Siapa?"

"Saudara kandung…"

Inaho memicingkan mata, namun pria berkacamata itu tidak melanjutkan lagi ucapannya. Melihatnya, pemuda itu pun menahan diri untuk tidak mengguncangkan tubuh pria itu dan memilih untuk mmberikan pertolongan pertama padanya. Ia memberikan pernapasan buatan dan menekan dada pemuda itu beberapa kali. Ia masih terus melakukannya hingga pria sekarat itu kembali terbatuk-batuk dan bernapas dengan berat.

Tak punya pilihan, Inaho pun menelepon perawat dan meninggalkan pria sekarat itu. Ia meninggalkan ruangan sebelum para perawat datang dan menuju ke lorong tempat Orbital Knights yang satunya lagi dirawat. Seharusnya Orbital Knights yang satu itu juga bisa memberikan keterangan lebih jelas padanya.

Sayangnya sebelum ia beranjak menuju ke koridor tempat Marylcian dirawat, beberapa orang perawat berlarian di sekelilingnya. Yang datang dan yang pergi semuanya terlihat tergesa-gesa seperti diburu sesuatu. Penasaran, Inaho akhirnya ikut bergegas mengikuti perawat yang datang hingga akhirnya ia berhenti di sebuah ruangan yang sebelumnya ia datangi.

[Ian Carmyl]

Ia yakin, ini ruangan tempat Marylcian dirawat sebelumnya. Namun di mana pemuda itu sekarang? Ia tak melihat pemuda itu. Ia hanya melihat tempat tidur kosong yang tengah diganti seprainya oleh beberapa perawat. Ia tak melihat si pasien sendiri terbaring di atasnya.

Merasakan ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi, Inaho pun memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia mendekat pada tepian ranjang, tempat salah seorang perawat tengah merapikan seprai yang baru dipasangnya, sementara perawat lain mengganti gordennya. Di mejanya, beberapa buah kalengan yang sebelumnya ditinggalkan oleh Slaine dan teman-temannya diambil begitu saja oleh beberapa perawat untuk langsung dimasukkan ke tempat sampah.

Melihatnya, Inaho pun tak dapat menahan diri untuk bertanya, "Bukankah Ian Carmyl dirawat di sini sebelumnya? Di mana dia sekarang?"

Pertanyaan Inaho membuat salah seorang perawat yang tengah memasukkan seprai lama mengangkat kepala dan menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menatap Inaho dan menilai penampilannya dari ujung rambut hingga mata kaki. Setelahnya, ia pun mengalihkan pandangan untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Di mana Ian?" Inaho mengulang pertanyaannya. "Aku baru saja menjenguknya beberapa hari yang lalu, di mana dia sekarang?"

"Dia meninggal."

'Meninggal?' benak Inaho kembali mengulang informasi yang diberikan salah satu perawat yang tadi membuang buah-buahan kaleng yang sebelumnya ditinggalkan Slaine di samping meja pasien. "Bukankah ia masih sehat-sehat saja sebelumnya dan hanya patah tulang tangan juga kaki?"

"Terjadi komplikasi," jawab salah seorang perawat. "Pasien tidak bisa diselamatkan."

Inaho mengerutkan dahi. Bagaimana caranya seseorang yang mengalami luka fisik bisa mengakibatkan komplikasi? Ini 'kan bukan penyakit serius yang menyerang organ tubuh.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" pemuda itu menyuarakan keheranannya. "Dia hanya patah tulang, bagaimana bisa terjadi komplikasi?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya, beberapa orang terus sibuk membereskan barang tanpa mengindahkannya. Perawat yang membawa seprai bekas keluar dari ruangan, diikuti dengan perawat yang membuang makanan dan perawat yang mengganti gorden. Hanya tinggal perawat yang sebelumnya mengganti seprai yang masih terdiam, seolah menunggu hingga rekan-rekannya keluar untuk mencuri kesempatan berbicara dengan Inaho.

"Kau keluarganya?"

Inaho menoleh pada perawat tersebut dan ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, aku… saudara sepupunya."

"Seorang wanita juga mengaku bahwa ia saudaranya dan memintanya untuk dikuburkan ketika melihatnya meninggal." Perawat itu berkata pada Inaho.

"Wanita?" Inaho mengerutkan dahi saat mendengarnya. "Seperti apa wanita itu?"

Si perawat mengangkat alis, "Ia wanita berumur dengan rambut kecokelatan sebahu."

Pemuda bermanik merah itu kembali mengerutkan dahinya. Wanita katanya? Setelah sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa Dokter Yagarai adalah pelakunya, sekarang ada dugaan bahwa seorang wanitalah pelakunya? Siapa wanita ini sebenarnya? Ia tidak ingat ada salah satu kandidat wanita di dalam list yang pernah ia berikan pada Mazurek.

Perkataan perawat itu membuat Inaho tanpa sadar menyuarakan kembali keanehan yang terjadi. "Wanita macam apa yang datang dan meminta agar Ian dimakamkan begitu saja?"

"Dia juga wanita yang sama yang menjadi wali dari pasien kecelakaan yang satunya lagi," ujar perawat itu. "Tapi pemuda yang dirawat itu sudah keluar hari ini."

Sekali lagi Inaho berpikir keras. Wanita itu mengenal Ian, juga pemuda satu lagi yang kecelakaan. Ia tak punya bayangan siapa yang dimaksud dengan pemuda lain yang juga mengalami celaka di waktu yang hampir berbarengan. Apa mungkin ada dua orang yang saling mengenal dapat mengalami kecelakaan di waktu yang hampir bersamaan? Kalau bukan disengaja, pasti kecil kemungkinan…

 _"_ _Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal Magbaredge-san, aku jadi ingat Harklight-senpai. Kau tahu Harklight-senpai 'kan?"_

Tidak.

Tidak mungkin.

 _"_ _Harklight-senpai kecelakaan!"_

Tidak mungkin mereka. Ia sama sekali tidak punya dugaan…

 _"_ _Kemarin Ian, sekarang Harklight-senpai. Coba tebak, mereka juga sama-sama ditabrak truk. Tidakkah menurutmu itu aneh?"_

Tanpa menunggu keterangan si perawat lebih lanjut, Inaho langsung berlari keluar ruangan. Ia meninggalkan perawat yang memandanginya dengan keheranan dan terus mempercepat langkahnya. Nyaris saja ia mengabaikan panggilan masuk yang tersambung melalui Sleipnir ke android yang dipasang di mata palsunya. Mendapat panggilan tersebut, Inaho pun mengaktifkan sambungan hingga terdengar suara orang yang dikenalnya.

"Count Kaizuka! Akhirnya!" Suara itu berkata ketika Inaho menekan tombol untuk mengaktifkan panggilan. "Kau tidak menjawab panggilanku, kupikir ada sesuatu yang tengah terjadi."

"Ada apa?" Inaho langsung bertanya, tidak mau berbelit-belit. Biasanya ia hanya bertukar pesan dengan si penelepon, mereka tidak pernah mengobrol langsung di telepon seperti kali ini.

"Ah! Ada yang kutemukan dan kupikir sebaiknya aku mendiskusikannya lebih dulu denganmu," ujar si penelepon. "Begini, aku menyusup ke ruangan khusus di perpustakaan yang disegel oleh sang Ratu. Coba kau tebak, apa yang kutemukan?"

Pemuda bermanik merah itu memicingkan sedikit matanya saat mendengar informasi tersebut. Ruangan di mana perpustakaan disegel merupakan ruangan yang hanya boleh dimasuki oleh keluarga kerajaan dan tak seorang pun Orbital Knights boleh memasukinya. Ruangan tersebut selalu disegel dan hanya dapat dibuka tutup menggunakan Aldnoah. Entah bagaimana cara Orbital Knights yang meneleponnya itu mendapatkan akses untuk mencapai ruangan tersebut, yang pasti Inaho sangat penasaran dengan apa yang ditemukan si penelepon.

"Apa yang kau temukan?"

"Aldnoah!" Si penelepon berseru dengan nada bersemangat. "Ternyata ada dua jenis Aldnoah, satu adalah Aldnoah tipe pengaktif, dan satu lagi adalah Aldnoah yang dapat menonaktifkan. Aku baru tahu!"

Ia sudah tahu berita itu. Kalau hanya itu beritanya, Inaho sudah pernah mendengarnya. Karena itu ia pun berkata, "Hanya itu?"

"Hanya itu?" Nada suara si penelepon meninggi. "Kau sadar tidak sih? Ini penemuan besar. Selama ini kukira Aldnoah hanya ada satu yang dapat mengaktifkan sekaligus menonaktifkan. Kalau selama ini sang Ratu hanya bisa mengaktifkan, berarti ia tidak dapat mengancam kita untuk menonaktifkan Aldnoah yang selama ini menjadi senjata kita, bila suatu saat kita berkhianat."

Inaho memicingkan matanya. "Apa maksudmu mengatakan ini padaku, Mazurek?"

"Maksudku, apa mungkin Orbital Knights seperti Saazbaum-san dan yang lain ada kaitannya dengan Aldnoah ini?" Mazurek kembali bertanya. "Dengan Aldnoah yang ada dua macam ini."

Mendengar kesimpulan Mazurek itu, Inaho hanya berkata, "Ada lagi yang hendak kau sampaikan?"

"Lho? Kau tidak tertarik? Kupikir kau tertarik." Mazurek berkata dengan sedikit kekecewaan terdengar dari nada suaranya. "Kau sebelumnya memintaku mengawasi Asseylum, bukan? Apakah maksudmu kau ingin aku menemukan fakta ini?"

"Bukan," Inaho menjawab dengan cepat. "Hanya itu yang mau kau sampaikan?"

"Ya…, maksudku tidak, masih ada satu hal yang mau kudiskusikan denganmu dan karena itu aku tidak bisa menelepon yang lain," ujar pemuda itu.

Dahi Inaho mengerut saat mendengar ucapan Mazurek. "Apa maksudmu, Mazurek?"

"Jadi, kau tahu soal beberapa nama yang sudah kupisahkan dan kubawa padamu waktu itu, bukan?" ujar Mazurek yang ditanggapi dengan gumaman dari Inaho. "Nah, sebelumnya pun aku membawakannya pada Magbaredge-san juga Harklight, tapi mereka bilang nama-nama yang kubawa tidak sama dengan nama yang mereka temukan."

"Lalu?"

"Mereka bilang itu karena periode rotasi Vers tidak sama dengan periode rotasi Bumi." Mazurek kembali menerangkan. "Tapi yang tidak kumengerti, aku meneliti nama-nama dari tahun yang kau sebutkan, hingga tahun sekarang."

Benak Inaho tidak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan ucapan Mazurek. Karena itu ia lebih memilih untuk berkata, "Jadi? Kenapa memangnya?"

"Masalahnya, kalau memang periode rotasi Vers lebih lama dibanding Bumi dan aku meneliti dari tahun dengan angka yang sama dengan yang kau sebutkan hingga sekarang, seharusnya akan ada beberapa nama yang sama dengan yang kedua orang itu temukan, bukan?" Mazurek kembali bertanya. "Tapi ternyata, tidak ada satu pun nama yang kuberikan sama dengan mereka. Tadinya pun aku putus asa dan hendak mengulang penelitianku, namun akhirnya kuputuskan untuk kubawa dulu padamu dan biar kau yang menilainya."

"Tunggu, jadi maksudmu…"

"Belum lagi, aku menemukan satu fakta mengejutkan soal Magbaredge-san." Mazurek melanjutkan. "Ternyata sebelumnya, Raja Rayregalia pernah mengeksekusi seseorang bernama John Humerray dikarenakan orang itu diduga berkhianat pada negara."

"John… Humerray?" Inaho mengulang dan menyebutkan namanya sekalipun ia tidak pernah mendengar nama tersebut.

"Sebelumnya ia menjalin hubungan dengan ibu Ratu Asseylum sekarang," ujar Mazurek, "karena Rayregalia tidak mau ada skandal di dalam keluarganya, John akhirnya dibunuh dengan alasan berkhianat pada negara. Kemudian, seluruh keluarganya diasingkan dari Vers dan dikirim ke Bumi."

"Keluarga… John Hummerray?"

"Ya," jawab Mazurek, "dan uniknya, John juga memiliki kemampuan untuk menonaktifkan Aldnoah."

"Kau tidak mau bilang bahwa…"

"Di keluarga John, hanya John seorang yang dapat menonaktifkan Aldnoah, sementara saudara perempuannya tidak mewarisi kemampuan semacam itu." Mazurek kembali menjelaskan. "Dan karena hanya John seorang yang memiliki kemampuan Aldnoah nulifikasi, kurasa, aku paham alasan sebenarnya Rayregalia mengeksekusi John waktu itu."

"Maksudmu… Rayregalia tidak mau ada orang di luar anggota keluarga raja yang dapat menonaktifkan Aldnoah?"

"Benar!" Mazurek berkata kembali. "Aku meneliti silsilah keluarga Raja dan Aldnoah tipe nulifikasi semacam itu nyaris tidak ditemukan pada silsilah keluarga Rayregalia. Namun karena John dan ibu Ratu Asseylum menjalin hubungan, maka…"

"Kemampuan itu pun akhirnya turun pada keluarga kerajaan, begitu maksudmu?"

"Benar!" Mazurek berseru dengan bersemangat. "Kau tahu, Asseylum ternyata punya adik, namanya Lemrina. Ia dikirim ke Bumi dengan tujuan melindungi anak ini agar musuh tidak mengetahui keberadaan Aldnoah tipe nulifikasi itu."

Ia juga sudah tahu mengenai hal tersebut. "Jadi Aldnoah itu memang ada."

"Kau sudah tahu?" Mazurek terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Inaho. "Jangan bilang kau juga sudah tahu bahwa saudara kandung John Hummerray yang dianggap berkhianat itu juga dikirim ke Bumi?"

"Apa?"

"Saudara kandungnya," ujar Mazurek, "kau sudah sangat mengenalnya, dan kurasa ia juga sudah tahu perihal keturunan yang dikirim ke Bumi itu. Terlebih ketika ada empat Orbital Knights yang sengaja dikirim untuk melindungi seseorang."

"Namanya…"

"Kau pasti takkan menduganya," ujar Mazurek, "aku sendiri tak menduga bahwa ia akan berada sedekat ini dengan kita, berakting bagaikan tidak tahu apa-apa…"

Inaho memejamkan mata dan mengepalkan tangannya. Lalu ia berkata, "Sudah kuduga."

…

Pintu ruangan tiba-tiba terbuka ketika Slaine tengah mendengarkan rencana Asseylum yang tadinya hendak didiskusikan dengannya. Gadis berambut perak itu pun menoleh dan mengerjapkan mata ketika melihat sosok taka sing berdiri di depan pintu. Ia pun hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya, sebelum Asseylum menghentikannya dengan lebih dulu berkata, "Ah! Ada apa, Magbaredge-san? Apa ruangannya mau digunakan?"

Wanita berambut kecokelatan itu berjalan mendekat pada dua orang perempuan yang duduk berhadapan di tengah ruangan. Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya terlebih dahulu pada wanita berambut kuning yang lebih dulu bertanya sebelumnya dan berkata, "Tidak, Seylum-san. Kau bisa memakai ruangan ini selama yang kau inginkan."

Asseylum menanggapi dengan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Lalu wanita itu pun berkata, "Kalau begitu, boleh tinggalkan kami berdua? Ada yang masih ingin kami bicarakan."

Magbaredge menggerakkan kepalanya dan ia melangkah mendekat pada dua orang yang masih menduduki tempatnya masing-masing itu. Kemudian ia pun berkata, "Ah, ada hal yang juga ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian, apakah aku boleh ikut serta?"

"Ingin dibicarakan? Silakan sa…"

Sebelum Slaine menyelesaikan ucapan, Asseylum menggerakkan tangan hingga membuat gadis itu berhenti bicara. Gadis berambut perak itu menatap wanita bermanik kehijauan dan mengerutkan dahi, penasaran karena sebelumnya ucapannya sempat dihentikan. Namun Asseylum tidak memberikan perhatian padanya, pandangannya tertuju sepenuhnya pada wanita yang baru datang itu.

"Oh ya? Apa itu, Magbaredge-san? Apakah ada keluhan soal siswa dan siswi di sekolah?"

"Tidak," jawab Magbaredge sembari menggelengkan kepala. "Hanya saja, aku mendengar desas-desus tak enak. Apakah aku boleh mengatakannya padamu, Asseylum-san?"

"Desas-desus soal apa?" Asseylum kembali bertanya dengan senyum yang tetap terkembang di wajahnya.

"Aldnoah," jawab Magbaredge dengan tatapan serius. "Kudengar ada tipe baru Aldnoah dan terlebih lagi, bukan keluarga kerajaanlah yang memiliki Aldnoah tipe tersebut."

Mendengar itu, Slaine melirik Asseylum sekilas. Namun yang dilirik tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun. Bila wali angkatnya memilih tatapan datar untuk menghalanginya menunjukkan emosi, wanita itu memilih menyembunyikan perasaannya di balik senyumannya. Terbukti ketika ia berkata, "Wah! Aku baru dengar yang seperti itu."

Wanita berambut cokelat itu menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit mendengar komentar Sang Ratu, ia melanjutkan ucapannya dengan berkata, "Menarik 'kan? Karena itu aku cukup tertantang untuk membuktikannya, apa kau keberatan bila aku mencobanya?"

"Mencoba… apa?" Slaine bertanya tanpa bisa dicegah Asseylum. "Magbaredge-san, apa yang hendak kau coba sebenarnya?"

Sembari tersenyum, Magbaredge menggerakkan tangannya dan ia berkata, "Deucalion!"

Sebentuk pedang ramping muncul di tangan wanita berambut kecokelatan itu. Pedang ramping seperti milik pemain anggar yang diarahkan pada Asseylum dan membuat Orbital Knights yang mengawalnya turut muncul di hadapan Sang Ratu. Sama seperti saat kedatangan Inaho, ketiga pengawalnya pun mengarahkan android masing-masing pada wanita itu.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti ini," ujar Asseylum sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "tapi kalau bisa, aku ingin kita bicara tanpa android."

Bila sebelumnya hanya Asseylum saja yang selalu menunjukkan senyum, kali ini wanita berambut cokelat yang memegang rapier itu pun menunjukkan senyumnya. Garis tipis yang dibentuk oleh bibirnya bahkan membuat Slaine bergidik dan memilih untuk merapatkan diri pada Asseylum. Terlebih ketika wanita berpedang itu berkata, "Bagaimana caranya membuktikan Aldnoah tanpa android, Asseylum-san?"

"Itu…"

"Dengan melawan android lainnya?" Magbaredge bertanya kembali. "Kalau kau memaksa…"

"Turunkan senjatamu!" Countess Rafia berkata sembari mengarahkan Scandia, androidnya, pada wanita berambut kecokelatan tersebut. Di sampingnya, Count Zebrin kurang lebih menyuarakan hal serupa, sementara Count Orga memilih diam sembari mengamati.

Garis tipis di wajah wanita itu semakin lebar, membuat Slaine bergidik ngeri karena merasakan firasat buruk. Ia menggerakkan tangannya ke kantung bajunya, mencari _handphone_ dan gantungan kelelawar yang selalu ia sembunyikan di kantung. Namun begitu mengeluarkan _handphone_ , ia terkejut karena tak menemukan si kelelawar di sana. Di mana gerangan android pelindungnya itu? Apa ia menjatuhkannya di suatu tempat?

"Slaine?" Asseylum menoleh karena melihat gadis berambut perak itu beranjak dari bangku yang ditempatinya dan malah berlutut di sekitar lantai seolah mencari sesuatu. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Slaine menjawab sekalipun tidak menoleh ke arah sang Ratu. Ia menyelipkan rambut perak yang menghalangi pandangan ke belakang telinganya dan kembali mencari. Ia tak yakin gantungan kelelawarnya itu bisa terlepas dari _handphone_ , namun kecerobohannya yang selevel dewa membuatnya ragu. Ia khawatir, ia telah menjatuhkan gantungan itu tanpa ia sadari di saat si kelelawar dalam mode nonaktif.

"Hei?" Sang Ratu pun ikut melongok ke bawah meja, mengamati si gadis berambut perak yang sibuk sendiri di lantai. "Kau mencari sesuatu?"

"Tidak, itu…"

"Androidmu tidak mungkin kau temukan di lantai begitu, kau tahu?" ujar Asseylum yang seolah dapat menebak apa yang sedang dicarinya. "Kalau benda itu yang kau cari, bisa kukatakan bahwa Inaho-san sedang meminjamnya darimu."

"Apa?" Slaine mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar jawaban Asseylum. "Dia meminjamnya? Kapan ia mengambilnya? Seingatku, aku tidak pernah melepaskan Tharsis dari ponselku."

Asseylum hanya mengangkat bahu saat mendengar pertanyaan Slaine. "Ia tadi menunjukkannya pada kami. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengambil android itu darimu."

"Tapi…"

Gadis berambut perak itu tidak jadi meneruskan ucapannya ketika tatapannya bertemu dengan wanita berambut kecokelatan yang sebelumnya ia lupakan saat sedang mencari androidnya. Mulutnya sampai menganga begitu melihat wanita itu dan ketiga Orbital Knights lain yang sudah tumbang di sekelilingnya. Terlebih lagi, di tangan wanita itu kini tak hanya ada satu pedang ramping yang menjadi andalannya. Ada satu senjata lain yang bentuknya mirip tongkat dengan lingkaran halo di atasnya.

Sebelum Slaine dapat bertanya senjata apa itu, Asseylum berseru dengan nada terkejut dan berkata, "Dioscuria? Bagaimana…?"

"Dios…curia?"

Wanita berambut kecokelatan itu menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit dan berkata, "Tidak terlalu tepat, aku memodifikasinya sedikit sehingga menjadi Dioscuria II."

"Tapi… bagaimana mungkin Android itu ada padamu?" Asseylum bertanya dengan ragu. Emosi yang biasanya selalu ia tutupi di balik senyumannya mulai memudar dan digantikan dengan kecemasan saat melihat android lain yang ada di tangan wanita itu. "Itu 'kan…"

Menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah, Slaine menggerakkan kepalanya dan menatap tongkat dengan lingkaran halo yang menyilaukan itu. Melihat bentuknya, ia dapat menyimpulkan dengan mudah bahwa benda itu adalah android. Namun mendengar perkataan Asseylum yang menanyakan bagaimana android itu bisa berada di tangan Magbaredge-san, berarti android itu bukan miliknya. Maka itu ia berkata, "Dioscuria II apakah sebelumnya milik Orbital Knights lain?"

Asseylum menoleh pada gadis yang bertanya padanya dengan polos di sampingnya. "Kau tidak tahu?"

Gadis berambut perak itu menggerakkan kepala. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dioscuria adalah android yang Kakekku berikan pada salah satu Orbital Knights yang menyatakan kesetiaan padanya," jawab Asseylum sembari menunjuk android berbentuk tongkat dengan lingkaran halo pada ujungnya. "Android itu hanya diberikan pada Saazbaum-san dan android itu selalu menyertainya ke mana pun ia pergi. Apabila android itu berada di tangan wanita ini, maka kemungkinan besar…"

Tanpa mendengarkan kelanjutkan ucapan Asseylum, Slaine sudah bangkit berdiri dan menatap ke arah wanita berambut kecokelatan itu. Ia berjalan sedikit demi sedikit hingga akhirnya ia tiba di hadapan Magbaredge. Lalu ia pun berkata, "Itu android ayahku."

Magbaredge menganggukkan kepala, "Dulunya mungkin milik ayahmu."

Slaine mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wanita itu, "Bagaimana caramu mendapatkannya?"

Wanita berambut cokelat dengan belahan pinggir itu mengangkat bahu saat mendengar pertanyaan Slaine. Ia lalu berkata, "Kau tidak bisa menebaknya?"

Gadis berambut perak itu tidak sekalipun mengalihkan perhatian saat wanita itu balas bertanya padanya. Menanggapi pertanyaan wanita itu, Slaine pun berkata, "Apa kecelakaan truk yang ia alami juga ulahmu?"

"Ah!" Magbaredge menunjuk Slaine, "Aku memang menyebutnya kecelakaan truk, walaupun yang terjadi tidak seperti itu."

"Jadi kau tahu…"

"Tentu sa…"

"Apa kau pembunuhnya?"

Pertanyaan si gadis berambut perak kali ini membuat senyum wanita berambut pendek sebahu itu melebarkan senyumannya. Wanita itu mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Slaine dan berkata, "Benar, Slaine! Benar! Akulah yang membunuh ayahmu! Akulah yang mengambil android miliknya dan memodifikasinya sesuai keinginanku. Akulah yang melakukannya! Apa kau puas mendengar jawabanku?"

Tangan Slaine mengepal erat sementara tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia pun menatap wanita itu dengan alis menukik tajam dan setelah beberapa saat akhirnya gadis itu dapat membuka mulutnya. Hanya dua kata yang terucap dari mulutnya yang membuatnya tak dapat melarikan diri lagi dari ancaman dua android di tangan wanita itu.

"Kubunuh kau!"

…

 _[_ _t.b.c_

 _Thank you for reading, if you mind, please give me any review :D_

 _So, finally the real culprit exposed, :D how is it ,guys? I'm sorry if there's any of her fans who didn't like her role to be a culprit._

 _Btw, let's get ready for the final battle and… still enjoy the story :D ]_


	32. Chapter 32

_Authors Note:_

 _Thank you,_ _ **Fujoshi desu XD**_ _for your kind review XD, karena Fujocchi sudah berbaik hati memberikan semangat n tips, saya juga berusaha buat apdet double dan… jreng! Jreng! Silakan dinikmati apdetan doublenya XD_

 _Aniway,_ _ **Ann**_ _, let's talk with human language, would you? :p_

 _Bercanda,_ _ **Ann**_ _, saia tau pasti syok tau M-san pelakunya. Maaf kalo kamu termasuk fansnya M-san ya._

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _: thank you for reading this fanfic. I hope you also enjoy this chapter : D_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aldnoah Zero** not mine

 **Obsession** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gender Bender, Fem!Slaine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy !_**

 **Chapter 32 : His anger**

"Tunggu, Slaine!" Asseylum memanggil namanya ketika melihat gadis berambut perak itu berhadapan dengan lawan tanpa didampingi android. Ia bergegas menghampiri si gadis dan menarik tubuhnya, mundur selangkah dari lawan. "Tenanglah sedikit!"

Sayangnya, upayanya sia-sia. Slaine menepis tangan wanita di sampingnya. Tatapannya terarah pada android berbentuk tongkat yang digenggam lawan. Ekspresinya campur aduk, sesuai dengan emosinya yang tak keruan. Ia marah, ia sedih, namun ia juga kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Kecewa karena tidak menyadari bahwa kematian ayahnya bukan sekedar kecelakaan biasa. Kecewa karena ia merendahkan ayahnya dengan menganggapnya seperti manusia biasa, kecewa karena ia tidak bisa menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dengan kematian sang ayah, hingga kecewa karena ia tidak menyadari bahwa pembunuhnya berada sedekat ini dengannya.

"Kau… sudah tahu sejak dulu bahwa aku ini anaknya?"

Wanita berambut pendek sebahu itu menggerakkan kepalanya sementara satu tangannya yang lain mengibaskan tongkat di tangan kirinya. "Aku tahu. Aku juga tahu bahwa kau adalah orang yang sama dengan yang ditunggu Kaizuka Inaho lima ratus tahun yang lalu."

"Waktu kau datang," ucap Slaine berusaha menahan emosinya, "waktu kau memintaku untuk mengundangmu ke rumah, kau hanya berpura-pura mendengarkan? Kau hanya berpura-pura simpatik? Berpura-pura ingin membantu kami?"

"Kalau tidak begitu, kau tidak akan percaya padaku."

"Kalau memang kau mengincar kepercayaan kami," tanya Slaine lagi, "kenapa kau sekarang mengungkap bahwa kau adalah pembunuh ayahku? Kenapa kau mengungkapkannya sekarang? Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku percaya lebih lama padamu dan memilih untuk menyatakan kebenarannya sekarang?"

Asseylum menaruh satu tangannya di bahu gadis berambut perak yang tengah menuntut jawaban itu. Ia maju selangkah dan berkata, "Karena kedatanganku, bukan?"

Senyum merekah di bibir wanita berambut sebahu itu. Ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang memegang android berbentuk _rapier_ itu dan berkata, "Sepertinya kau sudah bisa menebaknya, Asseylum-san!"

"Kau mengincar keduanya," ujar Asseylum,"aku, sebagai orang yang mengaktifkan android, dan Slaine, yang dapat menonaktifkannya. Kau mengincar kesempatan ketika kami berdua berhadapan tanpa didampingi oleh Kaizuka Inaho."

Magbaredge menggerakkan kepalanya, "Aku sudah lama menanti, sudah lama menyebarkan gosip, siapa sangka semua bibitnya baru dapat terlaksana sekarang. Sungguh waktu yang sangat lama."

Slaine mengangkat kepala dan menatapnya marah. Berbeda dengan Asseylum yang memilih untuk tetap tenang sembari menahan pundak gadis berambut perak itu. Wanita berambut kuning itu menatap wanita yang menjadi duta Vers dan berkata, "Aku memercayaimu, Magbaredge-san. Aku mengangkatmu sebagai Duta bagi Vers, tapi kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Percaya?" Magbaredge tertawa mendengar perkataan Asseylum. "Kakakku juga percaya pada Ibumu, Asseylum-san. Kakakku percaya bahwa ibumu akan membelanya, bukan mengeksekusinya sampai mati."

"Tapi…"

"Rayregalia menginginkan android nulifikasi itu," ujar Magbaredge sambil menunjuk Slaine, "ia menginginkannya, namun akhirnya ia membunuh kakakku karena tak ingin ada orang lain yang memiliki kemampuan sama. Ia menginginkan semuanya berada dalam kekuasaannya."

"Tapi melakukan ini pun tak ada gunanya, Magbaredge-san." Asseylum mencoba membujuk. "Menyerangku, menyerang kerajaan, menyerang Vers, apa gunanya bagimu?"

"Membalas dendam mungkin?" jawab Magbaredge sambil mengarahkan ujung _rapier_ nya pada Asseylum, kemudian pada Slaine. "Pada kalian, para pewaris Aldnoah dan terutama Aldnoah nulifikasi."

Ratu sudah hendak membuka mulutnya lagi, namun kali ini Slaine menurunkan tangan yang Asseylum letakkan dari bahunya. Ia juga kembali maju selangkah, tidak peduli bahwa sebelumnya Asseyluum sudah menariknya menjauh dari musuh. Lalu gadis itu berkata, "Kalau dendammu pada kami, kenapa kau membunuh ayahku?"

"Ah…"

"Kenapa kau membunuh Tou-chan? Kenapa kau membunuh Cruhteo-san?" Slaine kembali bicara dengan suara tinggi. "Kenapa kau menyerang mereka? Kenapa kau harus membunuh mereka?"

Magbaredge menghela napasnya dan berkata, "Pertanyaan bodoh, Slaine. Kau sendiri tahu, kalau mereka masih ada, bagaimana caranya aku menyerangmu?"

Slaine mengepalkan tangannya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat mendengar jawaban Magbaredge. Ia menatap wanita itu dan berkata, "Membalas dendam… hanya karena itu?"

"Jangan bilang, hanya karena itu!" Magbaredge membalas ucapannya. "Kakakku meninggal karena kalian, dan berbeda dengan Kaizuka Inaho, aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya walaupun sudah ratusan tahun berlalu."

"Karena itu…," ujar Slaine yang seolah tak mendengarkan ucapan Magbaredge, "kau membunuh ayah-ayahku…"

"Mereka mengganggu…"

"Jangan bilang mereka mengganggu!" Slaine mendekat dan menarik kerah baju yang dikenakan Magbaredge. "Kau membunuh mereka, kau membuatku kehilangan mereka, kau tidak pantas bilang bahwa mereka hanya pengganggu! Kaulah yang pengganggu!"

"Slaine…," Asseylum menarik gadis itu, berusaha memisahkannya dari wanita yang memegang dua android. "Kau harus tenang…"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?" Slaine menepis tangan sang Ratu dan menunjuk wanita berambut cokelat sebahu itu. "Bagaimana caranya aku tenang bila seseorang mengatakan bahwa ia membunuh ayahku hanya karena ia mengganggu? Katakan padaku bagaimana caranya? Yang kutahu, aku hanya ingin menaruh kedua tanganku di lehernya, mencekiknya sampai mati karena sudah membunuh ayahku! Kau yang tidak pernah merasakan ayahmu terbunuh tahu apa?"

Mendengarnya, Asseylum pun menggerakkan tangannya dan menampar gadis berambut perak yang malah melampiaskan emosi padanya. Ia pun menaruh kedua tangannya pada bahu Slaine dan berkata, "Ia sengaja memancing kemarahanmu. Ia sengaja membuatmu marah dan membuatmu tidak fokus, Slaine. Itulah kemampuan androidnya."

"Lepaskan aku, Seylum-san!"

"Kita tidak boleh terpengaruh," ujar Asseylum, "saat kita terpengaruh, maka ia dapat dengan mudah memanipulasi pikiran kita."

"Lepaskan aku!" Slaine kembali berteriak dan melepaskan diri dari Asseylum. Ia berlari mendekat pada Magbaredge dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih wanita itu. Namun wanita berambut kecokelatan itu menghindar ke samping sembari menyentuhkan ujung Dioscuria II pada kepala Slaine. Tindakannya itu membuat Slaine mematung di tempat.

"Slaine!"

Asseylum yang sudah tahu efek dari Dioscuria mencoba berlari untuk menghampiri Slaine. Namun ujung lancip Deucalion diarahkan padanya, sehingga ia tak dapat melarikan diri. Ia menatap wanita berambut cokelat itu dan berkata, "Ini tidak lucu, Magbaredge! Kalau Orbital Knights yang lain tahu pengkhianatanmu, maka mereka akan mengeksekusimu!"

"Tentu, tapi kalau Orbital Knights yang lain tidak tahu," ujar Magbaredge, "maka tidak ada yang dapat menghentikanku, bukan?"

"Membunuhku hanya memicu perang antara Bumi dan Vers," Asseylum mengingatkan. "Kau akan kehilangan tempat tinggal bila kau melakukannya."

"Jangan khawatir!" Wanita itu berkata lagi, "Aku dapat tinggal di planet lain setelah Vers dan Bumi hancur. Planet yang tidak memerlukan Aldnoah sebagai energi penggeraknya. Planet yang ratusan tahun lalu menjadi lawan Vers dan sempat kalah dalam perang."

"Kau…"

"Sekarang pun, mereka masih mengincar kesempatan untuk menang dari Vers," ujar wanita itu, "dan dengan absennya sang Ratu juga Kaizuka Inaho, maka Vers akan mudah ditaklukkan, bukan?"

"Kau yang menyebabkan perang lima ratus tahun lalu?" Nada suara Asseylum menyerukan ketidakpercayaannya. Ia terkejut, tidak mungkin wanita ini mampu memicu peperangan antara Vers dengan Bumi lima ratus tahun lalu. "Kau melakukannya?"

"Kalau tidak begitu, kau takkan menarik Kaizuka Inaho kembali ke Vers, bukan?" Wanita itu bicara dengan Deucalion tetap terarah pada Asseylum. "Kalau tidak begitu, keponakanmu lima ratus tahun yang lalu tidak mungkin berakhir di tiang gantungan, bukan?"

Asseylum menatapnya selama sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya. "Kaizuka Inaho takkan melepaskanmu kalau ia tahu fakta ini, Magbaredge-san. Kau sudah membunuh orang yang dikasihinya."

"Keputusan untuk memanggilnya bukan keputusanku, Asseylum-san!" Magbaredge kembali berkata lagi, "Kaulah yang memutuskan untuk memanggilnya, tidak peduli bahwa ia sudah meninggalkan orang yang berarti baginya di Bumi, dan sekarang pun kau berniat memisahkannya dari orang yang ia kasihi. Bukan aku yang selama ini hendak memisahkan mereka, tapi kau, Asseylum-san!"

Wanita berambut kuning cemerlang itu hendak membantah, namun ia mengatupkan kembali mulutnya. Memang benar, jika perang itu tidak terjadi, mungkin Asseylum takkan senaif itu dan memanggil kembali Kaizuka Inaho. Namun, perang tidak terjadi sekalipun, kemungkinan Asseylum tetap akan memanggil pemuda itu. Hanya pemuda itu seorang yang tak dapat diberikannya untuk saudaranya.

"Perang kali ini pun, ulahmu kalau begitu?" Asseylum menguasai dirinya dan kembali pada topik pembicaraan semula. "Kau yang menyebabkannya untuk memisahkan Kaizuka Inaho dari Slaine?"

"Be-gi-tu-lah!" Wanita itu mengucapkannya sepotong-potong. Langkahnya mendekat pada sang Ratu dan ia mengarahkan ujung Dioscuria II sembari berkata, "Tapi bukan aku yang memisahkan mereka, Ratu. Kau yang memisahkan mereka. Bahkan kau yang mengirim Orbital Knightsmu kemari dengan tujuan memisahkan mereka, bukan?"

"Kau memanfaatkanku!"

"Aku tidak memungkiri hal itu," jawab Magbaredge sambil menganggukkan kepala. "Sejauh ini, kau bidak yang bagus sekali, berbeda dengan anak ini."

Sekali lagi, Dioscuria II menyentuh Slaine yang tidak bergerak sejak ia disentuh oleh ujungnya. Sikapnya yang hanya diam saja membuat Asseylum pun mengerutkan dahi. Aneh melihat seseorang yang sangat berapi-api tahu-tahu tenang dengan sendirinya. Pastilah ada sesuatu yang luput dari pengamatannya sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Slaine?"

Magbaredge menggerakkan kepala, mendekat pada Ratu. Ia menyandarkan Dioscuria II pada bahunya sembari berkata, "Kau yang paling tahu kemampuan Dioscuria bukan? Aku hanya menggunakan kemampuan yang sama pada anak itu."

Mendengarnya, Asseylum pun membuka matanya dan ia berkata, "Kau menggunakan ilusi? Pada Slaine?"

"Ilusi?" Magbaredge menggerakkan kembali tongkatnya dan menatap ujungnya. "Tidak seperti itu, Asseylum-san. Ilusi tidak akan berpengaruh banyak untuk gadis ini."

"Jadi?"

Wanita berambut kecokelatan itu mengarahkan ujung Dioscuria II pada Asseylum dan ia berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kau coba sendiri? Kau rasakan sendiri apa yang kulakukan pada gadis berambut perak ini?"

Asseylum mundur selangkah, namun di belakangnya ada meja yang menghalangi, membuatnya tidak bisa lari kemana pun. Ia pun menggerakkan kepala, menatap tiga Orbital Knightsnya yang begitu saja terbaring tidak berdaya. Wanita ini sanggup mengalahkan tiga Orbital Knights bersenjatakan android hanya dengan dua android di tangan. Bagaimana caranya mengalahkan wanita ini bila hanya dirinya sendiri yang berhadapan dengannya?

Menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak memiliki apa pun untuk membela diri, membuat Asseylum merapatkan dirinya pada meja di belakangnya. Ia berusaha memisahkan jarak mereka sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan kedua android tersebut. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dapat dilakukan Deucalion, namun ia tahu persis apa yang dapat dilakukan Dioscuria. Ia pernah menyaksikannya sendiri bagaimana android itu menghancurkan pikiran lawan dan membuatnya tak berdaya.

Sekarang, android itu disentuhkan pada gadis manusia yang lebih rapuh dari penduduk Vers. Berbeda dengan android yang menghancurkan fisik, Dioscuria adalah android yang mengahncurkan mental lawan. Bila Orbital Knights yang terkena satu sentuhan saja langsung tumbang tak berdaya, bagaimana jadinya dengan manusia bumi seperti Slaine? Apakah Slaine masih akan memiliki kewarasannya yang biasa bila ia sudah terkena serangan android itu?

"Apa… apa jadinya dengan Slaine?" Asseylum bertanya lagi. "Apakah… ia akan kehilangan kewarasannya?"

Magbaredge memandang android di tangannya itu. Ia terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Entahlah. Orbital Knights sekelas Marylcian saja tidak dapat menahan serangan Dioscuria II, apalagi manusia bumi sepertinya. Tapi, bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?"

"Yang kuinginkan?"

"Kau ingin gadis ini mati 'kan?" Magbaredge menyentuhkan ujung tongkatnya pada pipi si gadis berambut perak. "Bila gadis ini tak ada, maka kau akan mendapatkan ksatriamu kembali."

"Itu…" Asseylum tidak memungkiri hal itu. Ia memang tidak menyukai eksistensi gadis itu, namun bukan berarti ia ingin membiarkan gadis itu mati. Ia tahu benar sekarang, membunuh gadis ini hanya akan memancing kemarahan Kaizuka Inaho padanya. "Aku tidak… tidak menginginkannya!"

"Omong kosong! Aku tahu kau tidak menyukai eksistensinya dan menginginkan kematiannya. Bukankah itu yang selalu kau perintahkan pada setiap Orbital Knightsmu?" Magbaredge mendekatkan Dioscuria II nya pada sang Ratu yang berusaha mati-matian menghindarinya. "Kalau gadis ini mati, ksatriamu akan kembali padamu. Jadi seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku."

Asseylum sendiri berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari android itu. Ia tidak dapat mundur lebih jauh lagi. Orbital Knightsnya tidak berdaya, gadis berambut perak yang berada bersamanya sudah terkena serangan. Ia sudah tamat. Tidak ada yang dapat menolongnya. Meskipun begitu ia masih mengharapkan sebuah nama yang selalu muncul di pikirannya walaupun ratusan tahun telah berlalu. Sebuah nama yang membuatnya melakukan banyak hal yang salah hanya untuk mempertahankannya.

"Inah…"

Belum selesai ia memanggil, sebuah benda muncul tepat satu senti di hadapannya, menahan ujung Dioscuria II yang diarahkan padanya. Ia mengerjapkan mata saat melihat benda seperti mata sabit berwarna orange di hadapannya. Ia mengenali mata sabit berwarna jingga itu dan tanpa sadar ia pun meneteskan airmata. Mulutnya terbuka dan ia hendak menyelesaikan ucapannya yang tertunda sebelumnya. "Inaho-sa…"

"Bukan, aku bukan Inaho-san!" ujar sebuah suara di dekatnya dan perlahan-lahan mata sabit berwarna orange itu diangkat darinya, membuat wanita itu dapat melayangkan pandangan dengan lebih jelas. "Aku hanya meminjam androidnya berhubung ia seenaknya mengambil android yang ia berikan padaku. Pulang nanti, aku akan menuntutnya!"

"S- Slaine?" Asseylum tak percaya begitu melihat gadis itu mengibaskan sabit dewa kematian dan berdiri di hadapannya, memisahkannya dari wanita itu. "Bukankah kau terkena sentuhan Dioscuria? Bukankah…"

"Sleipnir membentuk kubah tak kasatmata tepat saat Dioscuria menyentuhku," ujar Slaine sembari mengibaskan gagang sabit dan memberi jarak antara wanita berambut kecokelatan itu dengan dirinya. "Berkat itu, aku jadi tahu maksudmu yang sebenarnya, Ratu Asseylum!"

"Slaine, aku…"

"Ya, ya, aku paham bahwa kau membenciku karena ksatriamu memilih untuk melindungiku," jawab Slaine sembari mengarahkan mata sabit yang berwarna orange pada Magbaredge. "Tapi aku akan menghitung itu nanti, sekarang ini aku harus membuat perhitungan dengannya!"

Magbaredge menyunggingkan senyumnya dan ia menyatukan Dioscuria II miliknya dengan Deucalion. Berkat itu, kedua androidnya berubah bentuk, menjadi senjata baru. Senjata yang memiliki gagang seperti tongkat, namun memiliki bilah seperti golok pada ujungnya. Ia mengibaskan senjata barunya itu dan mengarahkannya pada Slaine.

" _Naginata_ ," ujar Slaine yang mengenali bentuk senjata tersebut karena pernah mencoba bentuk tersebut saat melawan Count Keteratesse bersama Tharsis. "Sleipnir, bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah sabitmu bisa menang melawan _naginata_?"

Ditanya seperti itu, android berwarna jingga yang mengambil bentuk _deathscythe_ itu berkedip dan mengeluarkan suara dari gagangnya. Ia pun berkata, "Slaine-sama, secara jangkauan serangan, kalian berdua punya jangkauan serangan yang seimbang. Untuk kekuatan bilah pedang pun, kurasa _deathscythe_ masih lebih unggul, hanya…"

"Hanya?"

"Pemecah mental Dioscuria juga diinstal di dalam senjata tersebut," ujar Sleipnir yang berkedip, menyalakan lampu berwarna hijau. "Sebaiknya Slaine-sama tidak menyerangnya dari jarak dekat."\

"Kalau tidak menyerang dari jarak dekat, bagaimana caranya aku menang?"

"Lakukan serangan jarak jauh, Slaine-sama," jawab Sleipnir sembari memberi petunjuk. "Master selalu menggunakan kombinasi serangan jarak jauh dan jarak dekat, namun untuk situasi sekarang, sebaiknya Slaine-sama menggunakan serangan jarak jauh saja karena serangan jarak dekat berbahaya."

"Nah, aku berterima kasih untuk saranmu, Sleipnir," ujar Slaine sembari menurunkan gagang _deathscythe_ di tangannya, "sayangnya, keunggulanku itu pertarungan jarak dekat."

.

.

.

Inaho bergegas meluncur di jalanan bersama mobilnya dengan Tharsis melayang di sampingnya. Ia menjalankan program _autopilot_ pada mobilnya dan menyebutkan tujuan sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil. Berkat itu, ia menyerahkan urusan menyetir pada mobilnya, sementara ia fokus pada mata palsunya yang terhubung langsung dengan Sleipnir.

Ia memerintahkan Sleipnir berubah bentuk menjadi pelindung tak kasatmata saat Dioscuria II menyentuh Slaine. Untung saja, android itu tiba tepat waktu sehingga serangan tersebut tidak mengenai si gadis berambut perak. Ia ingin mengubah android itu menjadi kubah pelindung yang akan melarikan Slaine seorang. Hanya saja, gadis itu terlebih dahulu memberi perintah pada Sleipnir, mengubahnya menjadi senjata untuk menyelamatkan sang Ratu.

Bukan hanya itu saja, gadis berambut perak itu juga berdiri di hadapan sang Ratu dan sekarang menantang seorang wanita Vers yang dibekali dengan dua buah android legendaris di tangannya. Sikapnya itu membuat Inaho tidak punya pilihan selain segera memaksa mobilnya untuk melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia tidak mungkin berharap gadis berusia delapan belas tahun yang baru saja belajar menggunakan android untuk mengalahkan wanita yang telah ratusan tahun mengenal android. Perbedaannya terlalu besar. Slaine tidak mungkin menang melawannya.

'Slaine,' keluhnya dalam hati. Kenapa gadis itu tidak lari saja dan malah berdiri melindungi sang Ratu? Kenapa bukan keselamatannya sendiri yang ia utamakan? Inaho tidak habis pikir, mengapa gadis itu memilih untuk menghadang wanita itu dan bukannya menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri? Apakah gadis itu mengira bahwa ia dapat mengalahkan wanita Vers itu? Bagaimana kalau gadis itu kalah dan malah kehilangan nyawanya?

Inaho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengusir kemungkinan tersebut dari pikirannya. Pikirannya kembali fokus pada pertarungan yang ditayangkan oleh mata kirinya dan saat menyaksikannya tangan Inaho mengepal begitu melihat bahwa Slaine memilih untuk menyerang dari jarak dekat, mengabaikan peringatan Sleipnir. Memang, harus Inaho akui bahwa kecepatan gadis itu membuatnya memiliki keunggulan lebih dalam serangan jarak dekat. Kelincahannya mengibaskan gagang _deathscythe_ bagaikan seorang pemimpin _marching band_ membuat Inaho sendiri tak berkedip saat menyaksikannya. Namun, sebagai gantinya, Inaho harus memaksa Sleipnir menurunkan tingkat serangannya agar dapat membagi kemampuannya menjadi perisai pelindung setiap kali ia melihat Dioscuria II ataupun Deucalion disentuhkan pada gadis itu.

Slaine masih terus berusaha mendesak wanita itu dengan Sleipnir, namun wanita itu juga tidak mudah dikalahkan. Ia mengganti bentuk senjatanya menjadi _rapier_ , dengan lingkaran halo Dioscuria II pada gagangnya. Dengan cara ini, ia mengimbangi kecepatan Slaine dan berbalik mendesak gadis itu. Ia bahkan berhasil melepaskan genggaman tangan Slaine pada Sleipnir, sehingga Inaho langsung mengubah Sleipnir menjadi kubah pelindung untuk menahan serangannya.

Satu detik itu, dimanfaatkan Slaine untuk keluar dari kubah pelindungnya dan langsung menendang perut wanita berambut cokelat. Tendangannya masuk, sebagai hasilnya wanita itu mundur beberapa langkah sembari memegangi perutnya. Mengambil jeda selama beberapa detik tersebut, Slaine mengubah bentuk Sleipnir, menjadi bentuk _railgun._

Bersama dengan itu, ia menembakkan _railgun_ di tangannya berulang kali pada Magbaredge yang menghindarinya dengan menggerakkan _rapier_ secepat yang ia mampu. Kecepatannya, membuat Magbaredge berhasil menghindari tembakan dan membuat Slaine mengganti kembali bentuk Sleipnir. Kali ini, gadis itu mengambil bentuk yang sama dengan bentuk _naginata_ yang digunakan Magbaredge beberapa saat sebelumnya.

Inaho masih membagi serangannya dengan proteksi tak kasatmata yang menghalau serangan Magbaredge. Tanpa disadarinya, mobilnya telah berhenti dan tahu-tahu saja ia sudah berada di gedung sekolah. Melihat itu, Inaho langsung mendorong pintu mobilnya dan berlari melewati pelataran sekolah dengan Tharsis melayang dalam bentuk kelelawar. Ia sudah akan melewati gerbang, ketika seseorang berpapasan dengannya.

"Ah, Kaizuka-san!" Orang itu menunjuk ke arahnya hingga membuat Inaho menghentikan langkahnya. "Tergesa-gesa sekali. Ada apa?"

Orang itu, Amifumi Inko, gadis berambut sehitam arang dengan manik merah yang menjadi teman Slaine itu berada di koridor, menghalangi jalannya. Ia hendak meminta gadis itu menyingkir, namun mengingat bahwa gadis ini teman Slaine, ia menahan diri. Ia pun berkata, "Slaine… di mana?"

"Slaine?" Amifumi Inko memutar bola matanya ke atas, sementara itu mata kiri Inaho terus mengirimkannya gambar pertarungan Slaine yang tengah terjadi di salah satu kelas. "Aku tidak melihatnya sejak ia meninggalkan kelas tadi."

Pemuda bermanik merah itu berusaha mati-matian menahan rasa sakit di matanya yang terus menerus mengganggu. Ia memegangi mata kirinya, hingga membuat gadis di hadapannya mengerutkan dahi karena penasaran. Melihat itu, Inaho pun berusaha bersikap biasa dan berkata, "Aku akan mencarinya sendiri kalau begitu, terima kasih."

Ia berjalan, melewati Amifumi Inko sementara visi pertarungan Slaine dengan Magbaredge terus membayangi benaknya. Ia berusaha berlari, walaupun tubuhnya melemah karena penggunaan mata kirinya itu menguras energinya. Hal ini membuatnya bersandar pada salah satu tembok dan mengatur napasnya.

Tenang. Ia harus tenang. Dari pertarungan tersebut, ia bisa melihat bahwa Slaine masih bisa mengimbangi wanita Vers itu. Berbeda dengan ketiga Orbital Knights yang tidak mempunyai perlindungan diri, Sleipnir memiliki pelindung sehingga Slaine takkan tersentuh oleh serangan Dioscuria. Selain itu, semua serangan destruktif yang lain pun masih bisa ditahannya dengan pelindung tersebut. Slaine masih baik-baik saja untuk beberapa saat, hingga…

Inaho terdiam selama beberapa saat, menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh. Serangan-serangan kedua android yang dilihatnya itu sangat destruktif. Serangan _deathscythe_ Sleipnir menghancurkan setengah plafon ruang kelas, sementara serangan Deucalion memecahkan kaca jendela ruangan. Bukan hanya itu, bangku dan meja di ruangan kelas pun berserakan karena terkena angin pertarungan yang berhembus di antara keduanya. Dengan suasana sedestruktif itu, mustahil bila tidak ada satu pun siswa atau siswi yang tidak menyadarinya bukan?

Ia menatap sekelilingnya. Amifumi Inko masih berdiam di tempatnya, tidak bergerak. Siswa dan siswi yang lain pun bersikap biasa, seolah tak mendengar keributan yang terjadi di salah satu ruang kelas. Tidak ada keriuhan di arena sekolah.

Apa mungkin, serangan tersebut terjadi di ruang kelas yang berada beberapa lantai di atas mereka? Tapi kalau memang begitu, kenapa tidak ada siswa atau siswi yang berlarian dan meminta rekannya untuk melarikan diri keluar dari bangunan sekolah karena mendengar ribut-ribut seperti itu? Kenapa mereka bersikap biasa saja dengan serangan destruktif seperti itu terjadi di atas kepala mereka?

"Tharsis!"

Android seputih salju itu berkedip saat mendengar respon Masternya. Ia hendak menghampiri, namun tahu-tahu Masternya menggumamkan perintah baru sehingga ia mengubah dirinya sesuai dengan kehendak sang Master. Ia tidak terkejut ketika berada dalam tangan sang Master dalam bentuk pedang panjang dengan gagang pendek dan tengah menahan pisau pendek yang diarahkan ke Masternya.

Inaho sendiri mendorong pisau dengan pedang yang ada di tangannya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok di belakangnya dan memejamkan mata kirinya. Pandangannya menatap ke depan dan ia melihat bahwa Amifumi Inko, yang sebelumnya berada di belakangnya, kini berada di hadapannya dengan pisau pendek di tangannya. Gadis itu nyaris saja menancapkan pisau itu ke jantungnya bila ia tidak mengubah Tharsis menjadi katana.

Benak Inaho bertanya-tanya, apa yang tengah terjadi hingga teman Slaine menyerangnya. Namun, belum sempat menjawab sendiri pertanyannya, ia sudah diberikan kejutan baru. Sejumlah siswa berlarian menuruni tangga dan mengulurkan tangan padanya. Melihat hal ini, Inaho menggerakkan kakinya sedapat mungkin, menuju ke pelataran depan sekolah.

Sayangnya, sebelum ia sempat berlari melewati gerbang, dua buah tembakan menghentikan langkahnya. Untung saja kakinya berhenti melangkah di saat yang tepat dan ia menoleh ke belakang, mengamati sekelilingnya. Saat itulah, ia melihat pemuda berambut hitam dengan kelopak mata runcing yang tengah menuruni tangga dengan sebuah android laras panjang di tangannya.

"Herschel," ujar Inaho saat mengenali android di tangan pemuda yang tengah menuruni tangga itu. "Kukira kau masih terbaring karena kecelakaan, Harklight."

Pemuda berambut sehitam arang itu tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Ia mengarahkan serangan pada gerbang, membuat Inaho tidak dapat melewatinya. Saat Inaho bergerak ke samping dan mencoba menerobos dari jendela pun dicegahnya dengan menembakkan peluru Herschel di tempat yang dituju pemuda bermanik merah itu. Hal ini membuat Inaho kembali mendekat, sembari berusaha menghindari beberapa murid yang berusaha menangkapnya.

"Dioscuria," ujar Inaho ketika menyadari kemampuan ini, "kalian mengendalikan pikiran para siswa menggunakan Dioscuria."

Dua buah tembakan diarahkan pada Inaho, sehingga pemuda itu melompat dan berpindah ke tempat lain. Dengan susah payah, Inaho berusaha menghindari tangan-tangan yang berusaha menangkapnya. Ia tahu, menghilangkan kesadaran siswa maupun siswi yang menyerangnya tidak akan berpengaruh banyak. Satu-satunya cara melepaskan kendali pikiran ini hanya dengan mengalahkan Dioscuria, hanya saja, ia tidak ingin Slaine melakukannya. Ia lebih ingin Slaine melarikan diri dan bersembunyi di tempat aman hingga ia datang.

Ketika ia tengah memikirkan Slaine, visi di mata kiri kembali menghantamnya. Kali ini ia mengarahkan konsentrasinya pada pertarungan Slaine dengan Magbaredge sebelum ia mengurus pertarungannya sendiri. Ia mengubah kembali bentuk Sleipnir, menjadi pelindung yang sekaligus dapat menembakkan serangan ke arah Magbaredge. Ia kembali memberikan waktu jeda agar Slaine bisa lolos, sekalipun tembakan Herschel terarah padanya dan nyaris saja ia tidak lolos bila tidak berpindah tempat.

Mempertimbangkan kemungkinan bahwa Slaine masih bisa lolos, Inaho pun kembali fokus pada pertarungannya sendiri dengan melompat naik ke lemari sepatu menggunakan _sky carrier_ di kakinya. Dengan cepat, ia mengubah bentuk Tharsis menjadi senjata laras panjang yang sama dan langsung mengarahkannya pada Harklight. Ketika ia melakukannya, beberapa siswa menghalangi pandangannya, membuatnya tidak jadi menembak. Berbeda dengan Harklight yang tetap mengarahkan serangan padanya sehingga ia harus berpindah ke lemari sepatu yang lain.

Sekali lagi, Inaho mengubah bentuk Tharsis yang ada di tangannya. Jarak antara dirinya dan Harklight cukup jauh, namun menyerang dengan menggunakan serangan jarak jauh hanya akan membuat serangannya mengenai siswa lain yang melindunginya. Berbeda dengan Slaine, ia harus menggunakan serangan jarak dekat bila ingin melawan pemuda ini.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Inaho menyalakan _sky carrier_. Ia membungkukkan kepala, terbang secepat mungkin di atas para siswa dengan tangan terulur padanya. Tharsis yang telah diubahnya menjadi senjata berbentuk sabit yang terhubung dengan rantai beserta pemberat. Ia memutar-mutar rantai yang memiliki pemberatnya dan begitu ia berada cukup dekat dengan Harklight, ia pun mengarahkan rantai itu pada pemuda tersebut. Ia berhasil mengenai Herschel yang telah terikat oleh pemberat dan berusaha menariknya.

Sayangnya, visi menghantamnya lagi sehingga gerakannya untuk menarik Herschel terhenti. Gadis berambut perak itu jatuh terlentang di lantai sementara kedua tangannya menggunakan Sleipnir untuk menahan Deucalion. Sekuat tenaga gadis itu menjauhkan Deucalion, namun tenaganya yang terbatas membuatnya tak dapat menjauhkan android itu lebih dari lima sentimeter. Melihat hal ini, Inaho hendak mengubah Sleipnir lagi, sayangnya sebuah tembakan lebih dulu mengenai bahunya.

Tembakan itu membuat Inaho nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan. Dengan seluruh sisa tenaganya, pemuda itu menggerakkan _sky carrier_ nya merapat pada dinding. Ia pun memegangi bahunya yang terluka sembari mengubah Tharsis menjadi armor pelindung di hadapannya. Sembari menarik napas, Inaho mulai menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa setengah-setengah menghadapi pertarungan ini dengan kondisinya sekarang.

Karena itu, ia menggerakkan tangannya dan meraih penutup mata yang selama ini diletakkannya di rambut ketika ia ingin menggunakan mata kirinya. _Artificial eye_ yang ia tanam di mata kirinya memang efisien, namun ketika Sleipnir tidak di tangannya, program itu malah menjadi hambatan baginya. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurunkan penutup matanya dan memejamkan mata kirinya. Alih-alih menjalankan program perlindungan diri pada mata kirinya, kali ini Inaho memilih untuk menyetel penghitung waktu pada _artificial eye_ nya di angka tiga sebelum kembali membuka mata.

Tepat saat ia membuka mata, tembakan Herschel mengarah padanya. Tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk menarik napas, Herschel kembali menyerangnya dengan serangan beruntun. Serangan beruntun itu melubangi dinding di belakangnya dan menghancurkan beberapa atribut sekolah, namun pemuda bermanik merah itu tetap tenang dan hanya sesekali menggerakkan sedikit badannya untuk menghindari tembakan.

Begitu pandangannya sudah tertuju kembali pada si pemuda bermata runcing, ia pun berkata, "Waktumu hanya tiga menit, Tharsis! Dimulai dari sekarang!"

.

.

.

Slaine menggerakkan kakinya dan menendang kaki wanita berambut kecokelatan itu hingga terjatuh. Mengambil kesempatan itu, gadis berambut perak itu bangkit dari posisinya dan kembali menggerakkan tangannya mengarahkan serangan pada wanita yang tersungkur itu. Sayangnya, serangannya kembali ditahan sehingga ia harus menjauh sedikit.

Gadis berambut perak itu mengatur napasnya terlebih dahulu sembari memandangi lawannya. Ia melihat, lawan pun berhenti menyerangnya untuk sementara dan memilih untuk menarik napas seperti dirinya. Hanya saja, lawan kembali mengarahkan android padanya, sehingga Slaine memosisikan Sleipnir dalam kondisi siaga.

"Slaine!" Wanita berambut kuning yang awalnya dikira Slaine adalah saudara jauh Kaizuka Inaho kembali memanggil namanya. Slaine berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menoleh dan tetap mengarahkan kewaspadaan pada mantan Kepala Sekolahnya. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap menajamkan pendengaran, berusaha menangkap apa yang hendak wanita ini katakan. "Bertahanlah! Sebentar lagi Orbital Knights yang lain akan datang!"

'Orbital Knights lain akan datang?' batin Slaine ketika mendengar informasi itu. Apa itu berarti ia akan selamat? Tiga Orbital Knights yang sebelumnya mendampingi sang Ratu saja tidak sanggup mengalahkan wanita ini, lalu akankah ada bedanya dengan menambah jumlah?

Mendengar itu, wanita berambut kecokelatan itu menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Ratu Asseylum, naif seperti biasa."

Sang Ratu mengernyitkan dahi saat mendengar perkataan wanita itu. Ia yang berdiri di sudut ruangan, berusaha sedapat mungkin menjauh dari serangan langsung membalas ucapan wanita itu dengan berkata, "Apa maksudmu, Magbaredge?"

Magbaredge, wanita berambut kecokelatan yang dimaksud terkikik pelan mendengar ucapan sang Ratu. Tangannya menurunkan senjata yang dipegangnya, namun gadis berambut perak yang memegang Sleipnir tak melepaskan pengawasan sedikit pun terhadapnya. Melihat itu, Magbaredge pun tidak melonggarkan pegangannya pada android di tangannya. Sembari berjalan mendekat pada sang Ratu, wanita itu berkata, "Kau kira, para Orbital Knightsmu masih bisa mondar mandir bila aku mengunci gerbangnya?"

"Gerbang? Apa yang…"

Asseylum menghentikan ucapannya ketika menyadari maksud wanita berambut cokelat itu. Ia menuutp mulutnya selama sesaat, sebelum berkata, "Tidak… kau tidak…"

"Gerbangnya," ujar Slaine yang mengerti maksud kedua wanita ini, "baguslah kalau kau mengunci gerbangnya."

"Slaine!" Ratu Asseylum menggunakan nada tinggi saat memanggil namanya. "Kau tidak mengerti? Kita tidak bisa memanggil bala bantuan kalau gerbangnya dikunci. Orbital Knights tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan kita."

"Aku… tidak berpikir bahwa menambah jumlah Orbital Knights adalah solusinya," ujar Slaine sembari mengibaskan senjatanya. "Tiga Orbital Knights saja bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah olehnya, apa menambah jumlah akan ada bedanya?"

"Tapi kita…"

"Kau diam saja di sana!" Slaine berkata lagi dengan sedikit membentak. "Aku akan mengalahkannya, dan aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!"

Mendengarnya, Asseylum yang hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, akhirnya menutup mulutnya. Ia menatap Slaine dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca dengan tangan mengepal. Gadis berambut perak itu berani menjawabnya dengan lancang rupanya.

Sementara gadis berambut perak yang ditatap, sama sekali tidak menyadari ancaman yang ia timbulkan akibat ucapannya. Bukan hanya Asseylum saja yang tersinggung karena ucapan kasarnya, wanita berambut cokelat yang selama ini menjadi lawannya pun sampai tertawa sinis saat mendengar perkataannya. Wanita itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Aku terlalu santai menghadapimu rupanya, Slaine!"

"Kalau begitu seriuslah sedikit!" Slaine membalasnya dan tanpa peringatan, gadis itu langsung maju menyerang. Serangannya yang cepat, berhasil memberikan luka melintang di wajah wanita berambut cokelat itu. Tindakannya, membuat si wanita mundur selangkah, dengan memegangi wajah. Sayang, Slaine tidak pernah memberikan lawan kesempatan untuk beristirahat.

Menyadari bahwa lawannya tengah kewalahan, Slaine langsung mengayunkan kembali _naginata_ yang ia pegang. Ia mengincar tangan kanan wanita berambut cokelat itu, berusaha menjatuhkan senjatanya. Namun, ketika ia melakukannya, seseorang menyengatnya dengan arus listrik, membuatnya kejang hingga nyaris menjatuhkan Sleipnir dari tangannya.

Ia menoleh dan seketika itu juga merasa ngeri saat melihat tiga Orbital Knights yang tumbang sebelumnya kini bangkit berdiri. Tatapan ketiganya kosong, namun ketiganya memegang senjata dengan mantap. Salah satu Orbital Knights yang paling dekat dengannya, hendak menyerangnya lagi dengan androidnya. Untungnya Slaine memilih untuk mundur dan merapat pada jendela.

Melihat hal ini, Slaine tak punya pilihan selain meminta Sleipnir untuk menganalisa lawan. Android berwarna jingga satu itu langsung mematuhi perintah sang Master dan tanpa banyak bicara mengungkapkan data yang ia miliki mengenai ketiga android milik lawan.

"Electris, dengan kemampuan elektrik milik Count Zebrin yang baru saja menyerang Slaine-sama. Yang satunya lagi Count Orga dengan Ortygia memiliki kemampuan multiplikasi, sementara yang satunya lagi Scandia, dengan kemampuan transparansi."

"Transparansi?" Slaine mengulang ucapan android berwarna jingga di tangannya. "Kemampuan apa itu?"

"Kemampuan menyelubungi diri sendiri atau rekan," ujar Sleipnir mendengar pertanyaan Slaine. "Keunggulan Scandia adalah menyembunyikan rekan dan menyerang dari belakang. Sebaiknya Slaine-sama berhati-hati terhadap serangan dari belakang."

Slaine menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit, berusaha menanggapi perkataan androidnya dengan serius. Gadis itu menatap waspada pada tiga Orbital Knights yang berada di hadapannya, dan tidak langsung mengayunkan _naginata_ nya dengan terburu-buru. Bila melihat peluang menangnya, sepertinya ia perlu mengalahkan Magbaredge dahulu baru…

Tunggu! Di mana Magbaredge?

"Sleipnir!" Slaine berkata lagi, "Kau bisa mendeteksi keberadaan android lawan?"

Sleipnir berkedip, "Tentu, Slaine-sama."

"Kalau begitu, di mana Deucalion?"

Sleipnir menjawab dan begitu mendengarnya tanpa banyak bicara Slaine langsung bergerak. Gadis berambut perak itu berlari secepat yang ia bisa, mendekat pada Asseylum. Sikapnya membuat Asseylum membelalakan mata saat melihat gadis itu berlari ke arahnya.

"Ada a…"

Belum selesai Asseylum bicara, Slaine sudah meninggalkan Sleipnir dan malah melompat ke hadapannya dengan merentangkan tangan. Gadis itu pun tidak dapat melawan gravitasi dan malah menabraknya, sehingga mereka berdua jatuh ke lantai. Sikapnya membuat Asseylum hendak protes pada gadis itu, namun ia menghentikan lagi ucapannya ketika melihat sebuah bentuk yang menancap di punggung si gadis dan menodai seragamnya yang putih bersih dengan darah.

"S- Slaine!" Asseylum terkejut melihat darah yang mengalir dari punggung gadis itu. Namun ia lebih terkejut lagi ketika melihat Magbaredge tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya beserta Deucalion yang telah menusuk punggung si gadis berambut perak. "T-tidak! Tidak!"

"Aku tidak mengerti," ujar Magbaredge sembari menggelengkan kepala, "kenapa Slaine memilih melindungimu, Ratu?"

"Tidak," sang Ratu memeluk tubuh yang tak sadarkan diri itu. "Tidak boleh, tidak boleh begini…"

"Ah!" Magbaredge berkata sembari menyibakkan sedikit rambut yang menghalangi pandangannya, "Aku tidak masalah dengan urutan, bagiku kau duluan yang mati atau dia yang mati tidak banyak bedanya."

Pundak Asseylum bergetar, ia memeluk gadis berambut perak itu. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa gadis itu malah melompat ke arahnya dan membiarkan dirinya sendiri terkena serangan itu. Bahkan akibatnya gadis itu tidak sadarkan diri sekarang. Kenapa harus gadis itu yang mengorbankan nyawa untuknya yang selama ini tidak menyukai eksistensi gadis itu? Ini gawat. Kalau ksatrianya tahu bahwa gadis yang dikasihinya mengorbankan nyawa untuknya…

"Inaho-san…," ujar Asseylum sembari merengkuh gadis berambut perak itu, "Inaho-san pasti akan marah besar…"

"Ah ya," kata Magbaredge, "tapi itu pun kalau ia masih hidup setelah melawan Herschel dan Octantis."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan…?" Asseylum berkata dengan gemetar sambil memeluk gadis berambut perak di pelukannya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Magbaredge mendengus melihat sikap sang Ratu. Ia mengarahkan Deucalion yang masih berlumuran darah Slaine dan kembali berkata, "Kenapa kau gemetar, Asseylum-san? Bukankah ini yang selalu kau inginkan?"

"Aku… aku…"

"Kematian si penyihir," ujar Magbaredge lagi, "bukankah selama ini kau yang memerintahkan para Orbital Knightsmu untuk menghabisi si penyihir? Kenapa sekarang kau malah ketakutan saat melihat penyihir itu mati karena melindungimu?"

"Tidak, aku… aku…"

"Bukankah dengan cara ini baru ksatriamu akan kembali padamu?" Magbaredge menggerakkan ujung Deucalion mendekat pada sang Ratu. "Bukankah ini cara yang kau pilih untuk mendapatkan kembali ksatriamu yang hilang?"

"Inaho-san…", ujar sang Ratu sembari gemetar. Ia mengulangi ucapannya dengan berkata, "Inaho-san pasti akan marah besar…"

"Itu… kalau ia masih bisa marah!"

Magbaredge menarik Deucalion dan mengarahkannya pada Asseylum. Tangannya hendak menghunuskan _rapier_ nya pada wanita yang memilih untuk menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tubuh Slaine, namun serangannya tertahan karena Deucalion menyentuh kubah tipis berwarna jingga yang terbentuk di hadapan dua putri kerajaan Vers. Melihatnya, ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menarik kembali Deucalion atau Dioscurianya dan bersiap menghadapi si pendatang yang telah memasuki ruangan.

"Kalau kau datang, berarti Harklight sudah kalah di tanganmu."

Asseylum mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Slaine dan ia nyaris tak bisa menahan airmata yang mengalir ketika melihat pemuda bermanik merah itu. Ia hendak menyerukan nama ksatria yang berjalan perlahan sembari memasuki ruangan, namun kali ini ia menahan diri. Perasaannya tidak enak saat tatapan Kaizuka Inaho mengarah padanya.

"Ah!" Pemuda itu berkata sembari menaruh satu tangannya di rambut, "Tiga menit! Kemampuanku sudah menurun rupanya."

"Kaizuka Inaho!" Magbaredge akhirnya berbalik dan menatap pemuda bermanik merah yang baru saja datang itu. "Kau terlambat."

Inaho menyapukan pandangannya pada punggung Slaine yang berlumuran darah sebelum ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada si wanita berambut cokelat. Tangannya melepaskan penutup mata yang sebelumnya menyembunyikan mata kirinya dan serta merta, android berwarna jingga yang sebelumnya membentuk kubah pelindung tiba-tiba saja muncul di tangannya. Ia membiarkan visi sebelumnya memenuhi dirinya, sebelum akhirnya ia mengubah Sleipnir menjadi _deathscythe_.

"Kau suka sekali bentuk itu, ya?" Magbaredge berkata saat melihat deathscythe di tangan pemuda itu. "Lima ratus tahun lalu pun kau terkenal karena bentuk androidmu itu, 'kan?"

"Tidak," jawab Inaho sembari menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya, "aku hanya memakai apa yang menurutku efisien."

Magbaredge mengangkat alisnya saat mendengar ucapan Inaho. "Oh ya? Aku tidak melihat keuntungan dari _deathscythe_ mu yang besar pada pertarungan tertutup semacam ini."

"Keuntungannya…"

"Apa keuntungannya?"

"Memisahkan kepalamu dari tubuhmu." Inaho berkata sembari mengayunkan sabit besarnya. "Itu pun, kalau kau masih punya kepala untuk menghadapi kemarahanku."

…

 _[_ _t.b.c_

 _Thank you for reading, if you mind, please give me any review :D]_


	33. Chapter 33

_Authors Note:_

 _Thank you,_ _ **Fujoshi desu XD**_ _for your kind review XD, kali ini pun chapter ini ada berkat ide brilliant Fujocchi,_

 _Aniway,_ _ **Ann**_ _, LOL! Obsessionnya Bang Naho kena ke reader ya sekarang? XP_

 _Semoga chapter kali ini pun tetep bikin kamu terobsesi kayak obsesinya Bang Naho ke Slaine ya? :P_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _: thank you for reading this fanfic. I hope you also enjoy this chapter XD_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aldnoah Zero** not mine

 **Obsession** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gender Bender, Fem!Slaine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy !_**

 **Chapter 33 : Her biggest fear**

"Inaho-san, belakang!"

Mendengar suara Asseylum, Inaho mengubah Tharsis secepat yang ia bisa menjadi kubah pelindung untuk bagian punggungnya. Berkat itu, ia berhasil menghindari serangan fatal yang merupakan gabungan antara Scandia dan Ortygia. Sayangnya, lawan tak memberinya cukup waktu untuk menarik napas, para musuhnya membuatnya harus segera berpindah tempat ke samping untuk menghindari tusukan Deucalion dan Zebrin. Kalau seperti ini, punya dua tangan dan dua android pun rasanya tidak cukup.

Banyaknya serangan agresif yang diarahkan padanya membuat pemuda bermanik merah itu mundur dan mengambil sedikit jarak dari musuh-musuhnya. Dari jarak aman, ia menganalisa keadaan dan kembali memikirkan strategi terbaik untuk melawan keempat musuh dengan lima android tingkat tinggi yang mendampingi mereka. Ia tidak mau membuang energi untuk melakukan pertarungan yang sia-sia.

"Ada apa, Kaizuka Inaho?" tanya inang inti yang menyebabkan semua masalah ini, "Kau kewalahan? Bukankah dulu kau disebut-sebut mampu mengalahkan seribu orang prajurit hanya dengan Sleipnir seorang?"

Inaho mengangkat kepalanya mendengar sindiran wanita itu. Seperti biasanya, semua musuhnya selalu menyebut-nyebut perihal kemenangannya melawan seribu orang prajurit di masa lalu. Padahal, ia yang sekarang, jangankan melawan seribu prajurit, melawan dua Orbital Knights dengan android saja ia harus mengorbankan satu matanya. Lalu apa lagi yang harus ia korbankan untuk mengalahkan tiga Orbital Knights yang berada di bawah kendali mantan kepala sekolah Slaine?

"Inaho-san!"

Suara Asseylum membuatnya menoleh ke samping. Tidak, bukan suara Asseylumlah yang membuatnya menoleh, melainkan sosok yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di pangkuan sang Ratu. Namun, ia menahan diri untuk tidak menatapnya lama-lama dan kembali fokus pada musuhnya. Ia tahu, prioritasnya adalah mengalahkan musuhnya apabila ia ingin kembali ke sisi Slaine.

Sebelumnya, Slaine sendiri yang melompat tepat di hadapan Asseylum untuk menghindarkan sang Ratu dari serangan. Akibatnya, gadis berambut perak itu terkena tusukan bilah Deucalion yang telah bergabung dengan Dioscuria II. Tusukannya sendiri cukup dalam dan Asseylum telah membalutnya sedapat mungkin agar pendarahannya berhenti. Hanya, yang membuat Inaho khawatir adalah tekanan mental yang diberikan Dioscuria II pada gadis itu.

Ia tahu apa yang dapat dilakukan Dioscuria pada mental seseorang. Ia sudah pernah mengalaminya sekali saat melawan Saazbaum-san sebelumnya. Mentalnya nyaris hancur akibat berulang kali melihat gambaran kematian Slaine yang berakhir di tiang gantungan. Ia harus berkutat sedemikian rupa, mempertahankan kewarasannya ketika melihat peti mati yang berisi jenazah hangus yang dipakaikan gaun berwarna sebiru lautan. Untung saja waktu itu Saazbaum-san sendiri yang menghentikan serangan Dioscuria padanya karena telah melihat sendiri visualisasi yang ditimbulkan oleh android itu. Ia selamat berkat rasa kasihan mantan Orbital Knights itu padanya. Rasa kasihan yang didasarkan pada perasaan yang sama berhubung pria itu pun tak dapat menyelamatkan nyawa istrinya dalam kecelakaan pesawat yang menimpa sang istri.

Tapi kali ini, Dioscuria tidak lagi memihak pada mereka. Dioscuria berada di tangan wanita yang telah lama mendendam pada keluarga kerajaan dan memang berniat menghabisi mereka. Sekalipun wanita itu tahu tekanan mental apa yang ia berikan pada musuh, ia takkan menghentikannya karena memang tujuannya adalah menghancurkan pikiran lawan. Ia takkan bermurah hati dan menghentikan serangan pada Slaine.

Karena itu tak ada jalan lain bagi Inaho. Bila ia ingin Slaine selamat, ia harus menghancurkan Dioscuria II terlebih dulu, sebelum android itu menghancurkan mental Slaine. Hanya masalahnya, apakah ia punya stamina yang cukup untuk mengalahkan Dioscuria sementara tiga android lain terus menerus mencoba menginterupsinya?

Memikirkan Slaine membuat Inaho bergerak spontan dengan mengayunkan _deathscythe_ nya, menjauhkan Electris milik Count Zebrin dari dua android yang lain. Setelahnya, ia menghantam sang Count dengan gagang _deathscythe_ Sleipnir dan menebas androidnya. Sayangnya, Zebrin bukanlah android yang mudah dihancurkan dengan tebasan _deathscythe_ Sleipnir. Tebasan Sleipnir tidak cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan android itu, ia harus menggunakan katana sekuat milik Sir Vlad bila ingin menghancurkan android yang satu itu.

Menggunakan I.E, Inaho memberi perintah pada Sleipnir untuk berubah menjadi katana seperti milik Sir Vlad. Perubahannya yang hanya sepersekian detik memberikan efek kejut yang tak mungkin dihindari Count Zebrin. Akibatnya, Electris berhasil ditebas dalam kurun waktu kurang dari sedetik, menjadikan sang Count tidak lagi berbahaya untuknya.

Berhasil menjatuhkan Electris tidak membuat Inaho berpuas diri. Masih ada Scandia, Ortygia dan terutama ada Deucalion juga Dioscuria II di tangan musuhnya. Inaho menarik napas sejenak, sebelum ia mengubah kembali androidnya menjadi sabit. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia mendesak Count Orga terlebih dahulu dengan ayunan sabitnya.

Ia berhasil membuat Count satu itu mundur satu langkah, namun serangan Deucalion membuatnya harus berpindah tempat. Sembari menghindari serangan Deucalion, pemuda itu mengambil toples gula yang sebelumnya diletakkan di atas meja sebagai tambahan pemanis untuk _afternoon tea_ Asseylum. Ia membuka tutupnya dan menebar bubuk putih itu di belakangnya. Begitu ia melakukannya, Inaho pun menyadari berapa banyak musuh yang mengincarnya.

Tanpa ia sadari, Scandia telah menyembunyikan begitu banyak duplikasi Ortygia. Ratusan, bahkan ribuan android dengan bentuk yang tak lebih besar dari kelelawar Tharsis menempel di dinding dan mengepakkan sayapnya. Melihatnya, Inaho kembali mundur selangkah dan mendekat pada Asseylum. Ia mengubah Sleipnir ke bentuk lingkaran dengan senapan mengelilinginya, persis seperti mahkota yang dapat mengeluarkan laser biru ke setiap sudut.

"Percuma saja!" Magbaredge berkata sembari mengarahkan Deucalion padanya. Layaknya seorang matador yang berhadapan dengan banteng liar, pemuda itu mengibaskan serangannya dengan perisai Tharsis di tangan kirinya. Tak hanya itu, ia pun mengubah perisai di tangan kiri, menjadi kubah pelindung yang menyelubungi dirinya berikut Asseylum dan gadis berambut perak yang masih terbaring tak bergerak. Ketika ia yakin kubah berwarna putih itu telah menyelubungi mereka, ia mengirimkan perintah pada androidnya yang langsung menembakkan sinar biru ke segala arah.

Sinar biru yang dihasilkan Sleipnir, menghancurkan Ortygia, Scandia, berikut seluruh isi ruang kelas. Menyadari ini, Magbaredge pun mengubah Deucalionnya menjadi perisai pertahanan. Berlindung dengan aman di dalam perisainya, wanita itu bisa melihat sinar laser biru yang ditembakkan berhasil menghabisi Ortygia yang telah diduplikasinya dan menghancurkan android tersebut.

Magbaredge menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat serangan yang menghancurkan ruangan kelas, beserta ruang lain di sekelilingnya. Ia tidak heran melihat hasilnya, Kaizuka Inaho memang lawan tangguh yang tidak dapat dihabisinya begitu saja. Sekeras apa pun upayanya untuk melemahkan kesehatannya hingga titik terendah, pemuda itu tetap tak terkalahkan. Tak heran, pemuda itu disebut-sebut sebagai pahlawan terhebat pada perang lima ratus tahun yang lalu. Ia mengerti alasannya sekarang. Namun, bukan berarti Magbaredge hendak menyerah, ia masih belum mengeluarkan kartu asnya.

Lain halnya bagi Inaho. Ia terlampau mengandalkan mata kirinya untuk memroses perintah pada Sleipnir. Sebagai akibatnya, rasa sakit yang diterima matanya menurunkan fokusnya hingga sembilan puluh persen. Tak hanya itu, staminanya pun menurun drastis karena ia berkali-kali mengandalkan I.E untuk menghadapi serangan kejutan di belakang punggungnya. Dengan perkembangan ini, Inaho tak yakin berapa lama lagi ia sanggup bertahan sebelum akhirnya kehabisan energi.

Menyadari staminanya yang menurun drastic membuatnya mengubah Sleipnir kembali ke bentuk _deathscythe_. Dengan hancurnya ruang kelas, ia memiliki ruang gerak yang jauh lebih luas dibanding sebelumnya. Memanfaatkan hal itu ditambah kepulan asap di sekelilingnya, Inaho mengayunkan sabitnya pada sosok yang bersembunyi di balik asap.

Wanita berambut cokelat sebahu itu pun memilih mundur ketika _rapier_ nya bersentuhan dengan bilah jingga Sleipnir. Ia berpindah tempat ke celah sempit yang akan menyulitkan pergerakan Sleipnir dan mengayunkan kembali _rapier_ nya untuk menghadapi android itu. Sayangnya, Kaizuka Inaho mengimbangi pergerakan _rapier_ nya dengan mengubah android jingga kebanggaannya menjadi katana.

Deucalion menghantam Sleipnir, bilah jingga bersentuhan dengan bilah magenta miliknya. Bersamaan dengan itu, muncul ledakan kuat yang menghempaskannya sejauh beberapa meter hingga punggungnya menubruk dinding dengan keras. Melihat itu, sadarlah Magbaredge bahwa ia tengah berhadapan dengan katana dengan elemen plasma seperti milik Sir Vlad. Menyentuhnya hanya akan menghancurkannya bila ia tidak melapisi Deucalionnya dengan elemen plasma yang sama.

Inaho yang mengetahui bahwa Deucalion tidak dilapisi dengan elemen plasma memutuskan untuk menyerang kembali wanita berambut kecokelatan itu. Meskipun ia tak secepat si gadis berambut perak, gerakan Kaizuka Inaho selalu penuh perhitungan. Ia hanya menyerang titik-titik vital dan menghindari gerakan yang sia-sia.

Serangan super akurat yang dibumbui dengan elemen plasma yang selalu meledak ketika bersentuhan itu membuat Magbaredge sedikit kewalahan. Wanita itu nyaris tak dapat mengimbangi ayunan katana si pemuda. Semua serangannya diterima mentah-mentah oleh Deucalion dan berkali-kali Magbaredge merasakan ledakan di sekitar tangannya. Kalau seperti ini terus, ia yakin, Kaizuka Inaho akan memenangkan pertarungan. Sepertinya, tidak ada gunanya menahan kartu as nya lebih lama lagi.

Menyadari hal tersebut, mantan kepala sekolah Slaine itu pun mengambil sedikit jarak dari si ksatria Vers. Ia kembali memisahkan Deucalion dengan Dioscuria II, sehingga android berbentuk tongkat itu kembali muncul di tangannya. Ia pun menghentakkan android milik Saazbaum itu ke lantai, membuat lingkaran halo di ujungnya berguncang dan bersinar menyilaukan. Sinarnya berhasil membuat pemuda bermanik merah yang dihadapinya mundur selangkah dan menghentikan serangan.

Sinar terang yang muncul dari lingkaran di ujung Dioscuria membuat Inaho memicinkan matanya. Ia membentuk kuda-kuda pertahanan dan menyelubungi dirinya dengan Tharsis sembari mengamati keadaan. Firasatnya mengatakan, ada sesuatu yang salah. Serangannya selama ini terlalu mulus, terlalu mudah diterima oleh ketiga android lawan. Bila menilai pergerakan tiga android milik Orbital Knights itu, seharusnya ia tak semudah ini memasukkan serangan pada lawan. Ia merasa, lawan masih menyimpan kartu as lain, kartu as yang membuat upayanya menghancurkan android lawan menjadi sia-sia.

Beberapa saat lamanya Inaho menunggu, namun tak ada hal aneh yang terjadi. Inaho menyelubungi dirinya dengan perisai Tharsis, waspada terhadap serangan. Ketika ia melihat tidak adanya pergerakan dari lawan, pemuda itu pun langsung mengubah Sleipnirnya menjadi sabit dan mengayunkannya kembali. Ia mengarahkannya untuk menebas leher lawan dan tepat saat itu, serangan yang tak terduga mengenai dirinya yang berada di dalam kubah pelindung Tharsis.

Ia mengernyit saat merasakan ngilunya sengatan arus listrik yang menghantamnya di dalam kubah android seputih salju itu. Serangan langsung padanya membuatnya menatap sekelilingnya, mencari sumber yang menyebabkan rasa sakit tersebut. Begitu ia mengedarkan pandangan, Inaho pun menurunkan alis dan menelan ludah.

Bagaimana…

Tidak mungkin…

Bagaimana caranya android yang telah ia tebas sebelumnya bisa kembali utuh seperti sedia kala? Bagaimana caranya android itu tetap dapat menembakkan arus listrik padanya dan bagaimana caranya ketiga android yang seharusnya telah hancur itu kembali melayang di sekelilingnya dan mengarahkan serangan padanya? Ia tidak mengerti, bagaimana caranya?

Ia yakin, baik Electris, Scandia maupun Ortygia seharusnya sudah ia hancurkan. Electris sudah ditebasnya dengan katana Sleipnir, sementara Scandia dan Ortygia telah dikalahkan oleh laser biru yang ditembakkan androidnya. Bagaimana mungkin mereka kembali berfungsi normal seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa? Bagaimana mungkin ketiga android itu kembali ke bentuknya semula tanpa bantuan teknisi android? Bagaimana mungkin android-android itu diperbaiki secepat ini?

Ini benar-benar gawat, upayanya menghancurkan ketiga android tersebut tidak ada artinya bila ketiga android itu kembali utuh seperti sedia kala. Staminanya sudah terkuras untuk mengalahkan ketiga android itu, namun semua kerusakan sudah diperbaiki hingga tak meninggalkan bekas apa pun. Padahal ia sudah mengerahkan hampir seluruh staminanya yang tersisa untuk menghancurkan ketiga android tersebut. Kalau begini, bagaimana caranya ia mengalahkan wanita itu?

Melihat bahwa Kaizuka Inaho tidak bergerak, sadarlah Magbaredge bahwa lawannya sudah terdesak. Wanita itu pun menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya lagi dan berjalan mendekat pada lawannya. Ia mengarahkan Deucalionnya pada si pemuda bermanik merah yang berdiri mematung itu dan berkata, "Nah! Bagaimana kalau kita mulai lagi pertarungannya, Kaizuka Inaho?"

.

.

.

 _'_ _Api!'_

 _Slaine menatap ngeri ketika melihat api merambat di kakinya dan menjalar hingga ke pinggangnya. Melihatnya, ia pun melakukan semua daya upaya yang ia bisa untuk memadamkan apinya. Ia menjerit dengan segenap suaranya dan terus menjerit. Ia baru menyadari bahwa upayanya sia-sa ketika melihat api yang semakin lama semakin naik. Bahkan lambat laun, ia mulai merasakan sakit, merasakan panas yang tidak berakhir._

 _"_ _Bakar! Bakar penyihir itu!"_

 _'_ _Hentikan! Aku bukan penyihir!' Slaine berusaha berteriak, menghadapi satu persatu wajah yang tak ia kenali yang ada di hadapannya. Namun sekeras apa pun mulutnya berbicara, suaranya tak pernah sampai. Wajah-wajah itu terus menyebutnya penyihir dan menambah kayu untuk memperbesar api._

 _Api yang semakin besar membuat ketakutan Slaine semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia berusaha bergerak, berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatan yang menahannya dengan tiang gantungan. Ia meronta, namun seluruh upayanya sia-sia. Api tetap merambat di kakinya, panas yang tak tertahankan itu mulai membakar kulitnya, menghanguskannya tanpa ampun._

 _'_ _Sakit! Sakit sekali!' Ia meringis merasakan sakit yang amat sangat disertai sengatan panas di kakinya._

 _"_ _Bakar! Bakar penyihirnya!"_

 _Ia menundukkan kepala berusaha meminta tolong namun ia tahu semua upayanya percuma. Ia sudah lelah, airmatanya sudah kering, hanya rasa sakit yang amat sangat juga keputusasaan ketika melihat bahwa jeritannya tak pernah sampai. Menyadarinya, Slaine pun menghentikan semua jeritannya dan mulai memfokuskan pikirannya._

 _Kejadian ini sudah berulang kali ia alami. Api yang menjalar, teriakan massa yang menyebutnya penyihir, teriakan yang tak pernah keluar dari mulutnya, sudah ribuan kali dijalaninya. Kali ini, ia tahu bahwa ketakutan itu tidak nyata. Api yang membakar kakinya sudah pernah ia rasakan ratusan tahun yang lalu, teriakannya yang tak pernah sampai itu sudah terdengar, kini tak ada lagi hal yang membuatnya takut. Ia sudah mengatasinya, sekarang pun ia bisa melaluinya. Ia yakin, ini hanya mimpi buruk._

 _"_ _Bakar! Bakar penyihirnya!"_

 _'_ _Ini hanya mimpi buruk,' batinnya. 'Ini hanya terjadi pada Koumori, bukan padaku. Ini tidak nyata.'_

 _"_ _Bakar!"_

 _'_ _Fokus!' Slaine memerintahkan dirinya sendiri sembari memejamkan matanya. Ia tahu kebakaran ini hanya mimpi. Ia bukan Koumori. Ia tidak merasa takut terhadap api._

 _"_ _Hee~…," ujar sebuah suara yang mengalahkan suara teriakan yang lain, "jadi, api tak lagi merupakan ancaman untukmu?"_

 _Slaine membuka matanya. Ia terkejut mendengar suara yang tak pernah ia dengar itu. Ia memandang sekelilingnya di antara kobaran api hingga ia menemukan sosok wanita bergaun biru dengan rambut perak yang serupa dengannya. Wanita itu memandangnya dengan manik sebiru lautan yang benar-benar mirip dengan maniknya sendiri. Melihatnya membuat mata Slaine tak dapat berkedip dengan mulut yang menganga lebar._

 _"_ _Kau…"_

 _Sosok yang dipandanginya melangkah melewati kobaran api dan muncul di hadapannya. Gaun biru yang sama seperti yang ia lihat di dalam mimpi maupun ingatan-ingatannya yang lain, rambut perak panjang dengan manik sebiru lautan, berhadapan dengannya membuat Slaine merasa bagaikan ada cermin tak kasatmata yang terbentang di antara mereka berdua._

 _"_ _Kou…mori?"_

 _Wanita bergaun biru itu mengibaskan tangannya dan seketika itu juga kobaran api menghilang, begitu juga dengan ikatan yang selama ini menahan Slaine. Begitu penyangganya lenyap, Slaine merasakan tubuhnya ditarik ke bawah hingga akhirnya ia jatuh berdebum di pelataran yang terang benderang. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh pada wanita bergaun biru yang mendekat padanya sembari membungkukkan badan._

 _"_ _Benar juga," ujar wanita itu, "dihukum di tiang gantungan dan dibakar itu ketakutanku, bukan ketakutanmu."_

 _Gadis berambut perak itu mengerutkan dahi mendengar perkataan wanita bergaun biru di hadapannya. Nada bicara wanita itu terdengar sinis di telinganya, tidak seperti Koumori yang ada dalam bayangannya. Karena itu, Slaine pun tak segan mengulang lagi pertanyaannya pada wanita tersebut._

 _"_ _Apakah kau… Koumori?"_

 _Si wanita bergaun biru tidak menjawab dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Api mungkin sesuatu yang kutakuti, tapi kau takut hal lain, 'kan, Slaine?"_

 _"_ _Takut…hal lain?" Slaine memicingkan mata saat mengulang ucapan wanita itu. "Apa… maksudmu?"_

 _Tak menjawab, wanita itu memilih untuk mundur selangkah demi selangkah, hingga akhirnya ia ditelan kegelapan. Melihat wanita itu menghilang, Slaine segera bangkit dari tempatnya. Ia berlari sembari mengulurkan tangannya ke arah kegelapan, berusaha menggapai wanita itu._

 _Seketika itu juga, pemandangan di sekelilingnya berubah. Sebagai ganti wanita itu, muncul pria separuh baya dengan rambut hitam dibelah tengah yang sudah sangat ia kenali. Melihatnya, Slaine pun melupakan sosok Koumori dan langsung berlari mengikuti instingnya untuk menghambur ke pelukan pria itu._

 _"_ _Tou-chan!" Ia memeluk pria itu erat-erat, mendekapnya erat-erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya. "Tou-chan!"_

 _"_ _Ow!" Pria paruh baya yang dipanggilnya Tou-chan itu balas memeluknya dan menyentuhkan dahinya pada rambut perak si gadis. "Slaine!"_

 _"_ _Tou-chan!" Slaine kembali memanggil pria itu. "Tou-chan! Tou-chan!"_

 _Mendengar anak gadisnya berkali-kali memanggilnya, pria paruh baya itu menaruh tangannya di atas kepala gadis itu. Kemudian pria itu menyentuhkan dahinya pada rambut perak gadis itu dan berkata, "Anak gadisku sudah berubah menjadi seorang wanita rupanya."_

 _Mendengarnya, Slaine mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan menatap pria itu, "Tou-chan?"_

 _"_ _Sayang sekali," ujar pria itu sembari menyentuhkan tangannya, "aku tak bisa menyaksikanmu hingga tumbuh dewasa."_

 _"_ _Tou…"_

 _"_ _Aku ingin melihatmu tumbuh," kata pria itu sembari menyentuh rambut perak gadis itu. "Aku ingin melihatmu menikah, ingin mengantarmu ke altar pernikahanmu, ingin melihat anak-anak yang akan kau lahirkan nantinya…"_

 _"_ _Tou-chan?" Slaine berkata sembari mengangkat kepalanya. "Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berkata seperti itu? Tou-chan?"_

 _"_ _Sayang…," ujar pria itu sembari menundukkan kepala, "aku tidak berkesempatan melakukannya."_

 _Sebelum Slaine dapat memanggil namanya, pria itu sudah keburu lenyap bagaikan asap. Pelukan erat yang diberikan pada pemuda itu hanya dapat merengkuh angin. Melihatnya, membuat Slaine kembali memanggil-manggil pria itu lagi. "Tou-chan? Tou-chan kau di mana?"_

 _Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya ada kegelapan semata yang mengelilinginya._

 _"_ _Tou-chan?" Slaine mulai menggerakkan kakinya, berusaha mendapatkan pria itu. "Tou-chan!"_

 _Gadis berambut perak itu mulai berlari, mulai memanggil-manggil sang ayah. Namun tidak ada jawaban, hanya ada keheningan semata yang mengelilinginya. Ia kembali berteriak memanggil sang ayah, tapi tidak ada yang menyahut. Sama seperti kobaran api, kali ini keheningan yang menelan suaranya. Sekeras apa pun ia memanggil, tak pernah ada suara yang menanggapi. Ia hanya sendirian bersama dengan kegelapan._

 _"_ _Jangan pergi…," ujar Slaine sembari menundukkan kepala dan berlutut, "jangan tinggalkan aku…"_

 _Gadis berambut perak itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Logikanya tahu, ayahnya sudah meninggal. Ayahnya takkan kembali lagi padanya. Ia tahu itu dan ia tidak butuh seseorang untuk mengingatkannya akan hal itu. Hanya saja, di dalam mimpi pun, apakah ia tetap tidak diizinkan untuk bersama sang ayah?_

 _"_ _Benar," kata wanita bergaun biru yang muncul kembali menggantikan ayahnya. Seolah mengetahui pikirannya, wanita itu menyentuhkan tangan pada kepalanya dan berkata, "Kau tidak diizinkan untuk bersama siapa pun. Keberadaanmu adalah suatu kesalahan."_

 _Slaine menyingkirkan tangan wanita itu dan menatapnya dengan marah. "Apa maksudmu?"_

 _"_ _Keberadaanmu adalah sebuah kesalahan," ulang wanita itu. "Karena keberadaanmu, sudah berapa orang yang mengorbankan nyawanya untukmu? Sudah berapa orang yang mati hanya karena mereka ingin melindungimu?"_

 _"_ _Itu..," ujar Slaine sembari menggelengkan kepala, "bukan salahku. Mereka yang memburuku yang salah."_

 _"_ _Kau yang menarik mereka mendekat!" Wanita itu menyentuhkan tangannya dan mengangkat dagu Slaine. "Kemampuan di dalam dirimulah yang membuat mereka semua terbunuh."_

 _"_ _Bukan!" Slaine kembali menjerit. Sama seperti ketika ia dituduh sebagai penyihir, gadis itu pun berkata, "Bukan aku!"_

 _"_ _Lihat!" Wanita itu menyentuhkan kedua tangannya dan memaksa Slaine mengangkat kepala. "Lihat apa yang kau perbuat!"_

 _Tak punya pilihan, Slaine pun mengangkat kepalanya, mengikuti arahan wanita bergaun biru itu. Matanya mengerjap, tak melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari kegelapan yang selama ini menyelimutinya. Ia hendak bertanya pada wanita bergaun biru itu, namun lagi-lagi wanita itu menghilang. Sebagai gantinya, seorang pemuda berambut dark brown dengan potongan yang ia kenali berdiri membelakanginya._

 _Melihatnya, tanpa diragukan lagi, Slaine pun kembali melangkahkan kaki, berlari menghampirinya. Gadis itu menambah kecepatannya seiring dengan setiap langkah yang diambilnya. Begitu ia sudah berada cukup dekat, Slaine pun mengulurkan tangan dan memeluk sosok berambut dark brown yang berdiri membelakanginya itu._

 _"_ _Kaizuka-san," ucapnya sembari menyandarkan pipinya pada punggung pemuda itu, sementara kedua tangannya dilingkarkan di pinggang pemuda itu. Ia menarik napasnya, mencium aroma jeruk yang menguar di sekelilingnya dan memantapkan pegangannya. Kemudian, sekali lagi ia memanggil pemuda itu dengan berkata, "Kaizuka-san…"_

 _Selama beberapa saat, Slaine membiarkan dirinya memeluk pemuda berambut dark brown itu. Ia memejamkan mata dan terdiam selama beberapa saat. Ketika ia tidak mendengar suara apa pun, barulah ia kebingungan. Namun rasa kebingungannya itu dihalaunya dengan berkata, "Kaizuka-san, kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau sakit?"_

 _Pemuda berambut dark brown yang dipeluknya itu menundukkan kepalanya dan menoleh sedikit padanya. Slaine tidak dapat melihat wajahnya secara jelas, namun dari bentuk wajahnya, Slaine tahu bahwa pemuda itu adalah Kaizuka-san yang dikenalnya. Apalagi, pemuda itu juga memiliki wangi jeruk yang sama dengan yang selalu tercium setiap pemuda itu di dekatnya._

 _"_ _Slaine…"_

 _Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Slaine pun mengangkat kepalanya. Ia berusaha menatap sosok berambut dark brown yang dipeluknya, namun yang dapat ia lihat hanya bentuk wajahnya. Slaine tak dapat melihat dirinya secara utuh. Hal ini, membuat Slaine merasa tak nyaman dan ia pun melepaskan pelukannya dari pemuda itu._

 _Ketika ia menarik tangannya, ia terkejut menemukan bercak darah di kedua tangannya. Melihatnya, tubuh gadis itu pun kembali gemetar dan ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap pemuda berambut dark brown di hadapannya. Pemuda itu sudah membalikkan tubuhnya, namun apa yang dilihatnya membuat Slaine menggelengkan kepala dan berjalan mundur._

 _"_ _K-Kaizuka-sa..n…"_

 _Tangan pemuda itu terulur padanya. Jemarinya dipenuhi darah yang menetes-netes ketika mencoba meraih Slaine. Mata kiri pemuda itu pun tidak ada, hanya ada kekosongan di sana dengan darah yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir. Tak hanya itu, darah pun terlihat di kemeja putih bersih yang selalu dikenakannya. Bercak darah yang semakin lebar, membuat kemeja putihnya berubah warna menjadi kemeja semerah darah._

 _"_ _K-Kaizuka-san…"_

 _"_ _Ma…af" ucap pemuda itu sembari menyentuhkan jemarinya pada wajah Slaine. Kali ini, walaupun hanya sebelah manik merah yang berbicara, Slaine dapat melihat kesedihan pada bola mata itu. "Maaf, aku… tidak dapat menepati janjiku."_

 _"_ _Kaizuka…"_

 _"_ _Maaf," ujar pemuda itu. "Aku… tidak bisa bersamamu, Slaine."_

 _Mendengarnya, bukannya melarikan diri seperti pada dua pria yang tadi dilewatinya, kali ini gadis berambut perak itu spontan mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih pemuda itu. Tangannya berhasil meraih tubuh pemuda berambut dark brown tersebut dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukannya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menyentuhkan rambut peraknya pada rambut dark brown pemuda itu._

 _"_ _Jangan minta maaf," ucap gadis itu sembari merengkuh pemuda itu. "Aku tidak mau kau minta maaf."_

 _Pemuda berambut dark brown yang dipeluknya tidak lagi membuka matanya. Perlahan-lahan, Slaine bisa merasakan bahwa kehangatan di tubuh pemuda itu mulai memudar dan kehidupan mulai meninggalkan pemuda itu. Gadis itu pun menundukkan kepalanya dan meneteskan airmata ketika merengkuh tubuh yang mulai mendingin itu._

 _"_ _Jangan begini…," ucap gadis itu sembari memeluknya, "kau harus tetap memenuhi janjimu, Kaizuka-san."_

 _Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya keheningan dan kehampaan yang ada di sekelilingnya diiringi isak tangis miliknya._

 _"_ _Kumohon," kata gadis itu, "buka matamu! Kumohon!"_

 _Slaine mencoba mengguncang-guncang pemuda itu, namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. Dengan putus asa, gadis itu pun menundukkan kepala dan membiarkan dahinya bersentuhan dengan dahi pemuda berambut dark brown di pelukannya._

 _"_ _Jangan tinggalkan aku…," ucap gadis itu sembari terisak, "kau sudah berjanji! Kali ini kau tidak akan meninggalkanku! Kaizuka-san!"_

 _Airmata kembali mengalir selama Slaine memeluk tubuh yang telah mendingin itu. "Kenapa kau selalu saja berbohong?"_

 _Keheningan menyelimutinya, tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya._

 _"_ _Kenapa kau selalu saja berbohong padaku, Kaizuka-san?" Gadis itu berteriak marah sekalipun orang yang ditanyainya sudah tak bisa menjawb. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah menepati janjimu, satu kali saja? Kenapa kali ini pun kau memilih untuk meninggalkanku? Kenapa? Jawab aku! Jawab aku, Kaizuka-san!"_

 _Tetes airmata mengalir, menuruni pipi dan jatuh di atas wajah pemuda berambut dark brown yang dipeluknya erat-erat. Namun, tak ada keajaiban di mana pemuda itu akan membuka matanya dan menatap Slaine dengan manik merah yang datar. Tak ada keajaiban di mana Slaine akan memukulnya dan marah karena lagi-lagi pemuda itu tidak menepati janjinya. Tidak ada lagi keriuhan ketika mereka berdebat dan tidak ada lagi kehangatan yang dapat ia rasakan selama pemuda itu di sisinya. Semuanya sudah tidak ada. Semuanya, sudah lenyap ditelan kegelapan._

 _"_ _Kau mengerti, Slaine?"_

 _Slaine mengenali suara itu. Suara itu, suara yang sama dengannya, sekaligus bukan suaranya. Mendengarnya, Slaine pun mengangkat kepala dan menemukan wanita bergaun biru yang sama menyentuhkan tangannya di wajah Kaizuka Inaho._

 _"_ _Inilah ketakutan terbesarmu."_

 _Airmata Slaine kembali mengalir. "Aku tahu. Aku sudah tahu."_

 _"_ _Ketakutan terbesar kita berdua."_

 _"_ _Aku tahu," ujar Slaine sembari menunduk memeluk pemuda itu. "Seberapa keras pun usahaku untuk memaksanya menepati janji, ia takkan pernah menepatinya. Ia takkan pernah mendengarkanku."_

 _"_ _Kau tidak ingin ini terjadi 'kan?"_

 _Slaine menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat sementara airmatanya terus mengalir. "Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau ia meninggalkanku. Aku ingin bersamanya selamanya. Aku tidak mau ia meninggal seperti ini. Tapi… tapi Kaizuka Inaho … tidak pernah menepati janji yang dibuatnya."_

 _"_ _Memang tidak," ujar wanita itu sembari tersenyum sedih. "Tak pernah ada satu pun janji yang ia tepati."_

 _"_ _Bagaimana…," tanya Slaine pada wanita itu, "bagaimana caranya agar ia menepati janjinya? Bagaimana caranya agar ia tidak meninggalkanku? Aku hanya menginginkannya di sisiku, apakah itu permohonan yang terlalu besar untuknya?"_

 _"_ _Terlalu besar," ujar wanita itu sembari menyentuhkan dahinya pada dahi Slaine, "itu terlalu besar, Slaine. Buatlah permohonan yang lebih kecil, Slaine."_

 _"_ _Permohonan yang lebih kecil?"_

 _Wanita itu menganggukkan kepala._

 _"_ _Bila… permohonan untuk tetap di sisiku terlalu besar," ujar Slaine sembari menatap wanita itu, "lalu permohonan apa yang lebih kecil yang dapat ia sanggupi?"_

 _Sekali lagi, wanita bergaun biru itu menundukkan kepalanya dan menyentuhkan dahinya pada dahi Slaine. Seketika itu juga, manik sebiru lautan Slaine terbuka. Ia mengerti. Kali ini, ia akan membuat permohonan yang lebih kecil, yang dapat dipenuhi Kaizuka-san._

.

.

.

Inaho kewalahan.

Fisiknya sudah lelah. Ia tidak sanggup lagi menahan serangan kelima android yang terus menerus bangkit, bagaimana pun upayanya untuk menyerang kelima android tersebut. Berbagai cara sudah ia lakukan, namun yang dihancurkan terus menerus bangkit, membuat segala upayanya sia-sia.

"Kelihatannya, tak ada artinya kau disebut pahlawan yang sanggup menghabisi seribu musuhmu bila musuhmu selalu bangkit kembali setiap kau menebasnya," ujar wanita yang memegang _rapier_ nya dengan mantap. "Menyerahlah, Kaizuka Inaho! Kau sudah menyia-nyiakan energi hidupmu yang tinggal sedikit itu."

Alih-alih melakukan gerakan menyerah, pemuda berambut _dark brown_ itu memegang gagang sabitnya dengan mantap. Ia menebas beberapa Ortygia, namun android-android itu kembali berduplikasi menjadi lebih banyak dibanding sebelumnya. Sadar akan hal itu, bukannya menyerah, pemuda itu malah mengayunkan sabitnya secepat yang ia bisa dan menebas lebih banyak lagi Ortygia yang mengelilinginya.

Arus listrik Electris menyengat tubuhnya yang tak terlindung, membuat tangannya kejang untuk sementara waktu. Selama waktu itu, beberapa Ortygia melompat dan beberapa menancap di tubuhnya, memberikan luka yang membuatnya berteriak kesakitan. Biarpun begitu, Inaho masih dapat mengubah Sleipnir, membentuknya menjadi lingkaran yang menembakkan sinar biru ke segala arah.

Inaho tahu benar, cara yang sama takkan mempan dua kali. Namun cara itu cukup efektif untuk menyingkirkan Ortygia, Scandia, berikut Electis dan hanya menyisakan Magbaredge dengan Deucalion juga Dioscuria II di tangannya. Hanya saja, seefektif apa pun caranya, Inaho yakin wanita itu akan tetap membangkitkan kembali ketiga android yang sudah dihancurkannya dengan Dioscuria II.

Karenanya, sebelum itu terjadi, Inaho mengubah bentuk Sleipnir secepat mungkin menjadi katana dan berlari untuk menghampiri wanita berambut cokelat sebahu itu. Dengan Sleipnir di tangannya, ia akan menghancurkan android milik wanita itu. Ia akan mengakhiri semua kegilaan ini, atau paling tidak, begitu pikirnya sebelum kedua tangannya mengkhianatinya dan menjatuhkan Sleipnir yang ada di tangannya.

Pemuda bermanik merah itu jatuh berlutut. Tangannya kaku, begitu juga dengan tubuhnya. Mata kirinya yang semula terasa sangat sakit, kini tak lagi terasa apa pun. Kegelapan sudah berada di depan mata, menantinya untuk bergabung di dalamnya.

"Inaho-san!" Asseylum memanggilnya ketika melihat pemuda itu tiba-tiba berlutut dengan kedua tangan diturunkan ke bawah. Tarikan napas pemuda itu juga semakin berat dan keringat dingin mengaliri pelipis pemuda itu. Melihatnya, Asseylum pun tak bisa berhenti khawatir dan ia kembali berteriak, "Inaho-san! Bangunlah!"

Andai teriakan Asseylum memiliki kekuatan, Inaho ingin terbawa dalam kekuatan itu dan menjejakkan kembali kakinya ke lantai. Sayangnya, seluruh energi di tubuhnya sudah terkuras habis, bahkan untuk menggerakkan tangannya pun ia nyaris tak sanggup. Betapa menyedihkannya, ia hanya dapat menanti, hingga musuh menghabisinya.

Melihat Kaizuka Inaho yang sudah kehabisan tenaga, wanita berambut cokelat itu berjalan mendekat pada si pemuda yang tengah tersungkur. Ia menyentuhkan tangannya di bahu pemuda tersebut dan berkata, "Ketahuilah, aku tidak pernah dendam padamu, Kaizuka Inaho!"

"Aku juga… tidak ada dendam padamu," ujar pemuda itu sembari menundukkan kepala. "Kau mengajariku cara agar Slaine menyadari perasaannya…"

"Aku sungguh-sungguh berharap kau bahagia," kata wanita itu sembari mengangkat androidnya, "tapi kebahagiaanmu menghalangi tujuanku."

Inaho menggerakkan kepalanya dan menyentuh tangan wanita berambut kecokelatan yang diletakkan di atas bahunya, "Aku… sudah cukup bahagia selama bisa menghentikanmu."

Magbaredge memicingkan matanya, mendengarkan kata-kata pemuda itu. Ia tidak paham, apa yang dapat pemuda itu lakukan untuk menghentikannya. Pemuda itu sudah kehilangan tenaga, bahkan kedua androidnya pun tidak lagi bergerak untuk melindunginya. Memangnya, apa lagi yang dapat pemuda itu lakukan untuk menghentikannya?

"Tharsis! Sleipnir!" Pemuda itu berkata, " _Self destruction mode activated."_

Bola mata wanita berambut kecokelatan itu membelalak ketika mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya, namun pemuda itu mencengkeram tangannya dengan kuat. Ia tak menyangka, orang yang tak lagi bisa bergerak masih memiliki tenaga sekuat ini? Seharusnya, orang ini sudah tak berdaya lagi 'kan?

"Lepaskan aku!"

" _Self destruction mode activated!"_ Sleipnir dan Tharsis berkata secara bersamaan. _"Counting down! 3! 2!..."_

"Lepas…"

Asseylum yang mendengarnya hendak bangkit berdiri dan mencoba menghentikan serangan tersebut. Ia berusaha bangun dari tempatnya untuk menuju ke tempat dua orang itu. Namun, ada orang lain yang sudah lebih dulu melakukannya. "Ah!"

"1!"

"Lepaskan aku!"

Pemuda bermanik merah itu tersenyum sembari menundukkan kepala. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku, Slaine."

Tepat sebelum Sleipnir dan Tharsis menggumamkan angka 0, seseorang merengkuh kepala pemuda berambut dark brown itu. Kedua tangannya membuat Inaho yang sebelumnya telah memejamkan mata, kembali menaikkan lagi kelopaknya dan mengangkat kepala. Kemudian ia mendengar suara nyaring yang berkata,

"Hentikan!"

Teriakan nyaring tepat di detik terakhir itu menghentikan seluruh pergerakan android dan penggunanya. Seketika itu juga, energi yang sebelumnya terisi penuh pada Tharsis maupun Sleipnir langsung padam seluruhnya. Bola mata LED mereka yang berwarna hijau pun tak lagi memancarkan cahaya. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada android yang lain. Kedua android di tangan Magbaredge serta merta memisahkan diri menjadi dua bagian dan jatuh begitu saja ke lantai. Sementara ketiga android yang sebelumnya dihancurkan Inaho, berubah menjadi hangus, atau patah atau menjadi serpihan. Melihatnya, Inaho pun sadar bahwa hanya ada satu orang di dunia ini yang sanggup melakukannya.

"Aldnoah… nulifikasi?" Asseylum berkata ketika melihat android yang terjatuh dan berhenti bergerak itu. "Kau… Slaine kau benar-benar…"

Bila Asseylum terkagum-kagum, Magbaredge hanya dapat tertunduk dengan pandangan kosong. Ia memejamkan mata dan tertawa histeris begitu mengetahui bahwa Aldnoah nulifikasilah yang telah menghentikan serangan yang seharusnya diterimanya. Ia tak dapat menahan dirinya dan terus menerus bergumam memanggil nama kakaknya.

Berbeda halnya dengan gadis yang tak menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan. Gadis it uterus memeluk pemuda yang dikasihinya dengan tangan gemetar. Berkali-kali ia menggumamkan kata-kata yang meminta untuk berhenti. Ucapannya bagaikan sebuah mantra yang terus menerus terucap dari bibirnya.

Melihat hal ini, Inaho pun melepaskan tangan Magbaredge yang sebelumnya digenggamnya. Kedua tangannya kali ini disentuhkan pada lengan yang memeluk lehernya erat-erat sembari menaruh kepalanya pada bahunya. Merasakan kehangatan ini, dengan segenap perasaannya ia pun memanggil nama dari orang yang paling dikasihinya itu.

"S…laine…"

Gadis berambut perak itu berhenti menggumamkan kata. Pundaknya langsung kaku begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil. Gadis itu hanya bergerak sedikit untuk merespon panggilan si pemuda. Tak lama kemudian, airmata kembali membasahi bahu pemuda itu, namun si gadis tak mengatakan apa pun. Ia masih tenggelam di dalam rasa takutnya. Sedetik saja ia terlambat, maka ia akan benar-benar kehilangan pemuda itu.

"Kau tahu…," ujar Slaine sembari membenamkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda itu, "kau ini benar-benar penipu ulung, Kaizuka-san."

"Oh?"

"Kau…" kata gadis itu sembari menahan airmata yang mengalir, "tidak pernah menepati janjimu."

Mendengarnya, Kaizuka Inaho menepuk-nepuk lengan gadis itu dan ia berkata, "Maaf, Slaine."

"Tidak." Slaine berkata sembari membenamkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kali ini."

"Slaine…"

"Kau nyaris menyia-nyiakan hidupmu," ujar Slaine dengan bahu bergetar. "Kau nyaris meninggalkanku…"

"Ya…"

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Slaine berkata lagi. "Kenapa lagi-lagi kau mengingkari janji yang kau buat sendiri?"

"Slaine…"

"Aku sudah lelah, Kaizuka-san," kata gadis itu. "Harus berapa kali lagi kau mengulang perbuatan yang sama dan harus berapa kali lagi kau meninggalkanku baru kau puas?"

Inaho tidak menjawab. Ia memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan amarah gadis itu.

"Aku takut," aku gadis itu pada akhirnya. "Aku takut… tidak bisa lagi mendengar suaramu. Aku takut… tidak bisa lagi merasakan sentuhan tanganmu. Aku takut… tidak bisa lagi melihatmu, Kaizuka-san. Aku… takut tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

Pemuda berambut dark brown itu menyentuh tangan Slaine dan membiarkan gadis itu mendekapnya. Gadis itu masih mengalirkan airmatanya, namun kali ini, Inaho membuka mulutnya dengan berkata, "Kau tahu, ketakutanmu itu sudah kurasakan sejak lima ratus tahun yang lalu, Slaine."

Gadis berambut perak itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pemuda bermanik merah itu.

"Sampai sekarang pun, aku masih takut," kata pemuda itu, "aku takut, hingga akhirnya aku memilih untuk tidak menepati janjiku."

"Kaizuka…"

"Bagiku, lebih baik mengingkari janji dibanding merasakan ketakutan yang sama," ujar pemuda itu sembari mencengkeram tangan Slaine. "Makanya, aku minta maaf bila di masa depan pun aku akan mengingkari janji yang telah kubuat."

"Apa-apaan itu…?"

"Maaf," ujar Inaho sembari menyentuh tangan gadis itu. "Maaf."

Mendengarnya, Slaine hanya bisa menunduk dengan airmata kembali mengalir. Ia hanya dapat memeluk pemuda yang susah payah diselamatkannya. Entah sampai kapan, ia masih dapat merentangkan tangannya untuk merengkuh pemuda pengecut yang akan selalu mengingkari janjinya itu. Entah sampai kapan, ia sanggup bertahan melawan rasa takut yang akan menderanya setiap kali pemuda itu mengingkari janjinya. Entah sampai kapan, ia sanggup mempertahankan pemuda itu di sisinya.

Sepertinya, Koumori benar, mempertahankan pemuda itu adalah permohonan yang terlalu besar. Mungkin ia harus menggantinya dengan permohonan yang lebih kecil seperti perkataan Koumori. Permohonan kecil yang dapat mengakhiri rasa takut yang ia rasakan selama ini.

…

 _t.b.c_

 _Thank you again for reading. Hope you like it.._

 _Aniway, if you mind, pls give me any review XD_


	34. Chapter 34

_Authors Note:_

 _Thank you,_ _ **Fujoshi desu XD , K-LEE13**_ _for your kind review XD,_

 _Aniway,_ _ **Ann**_ _, LOL! Permohonan Slaine jadi bikin penasaran kamu juga rupanya :P_

 _Finally mereka ngakuin ya bahwa mereka sama2 pengecut : ) let's both hope a happily ever after for this two cowards_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _: thank you for reading this fanfic. I hope you also enjoy this chapter : )_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aldnoah Zero** not mine

 **Obsession** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gender Bender, Fem!Slaine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy !_**

 **Chapter 34 : Her Future**

"Hei, Slaine!"

Slaine mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, menguap sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Ada apa, Rayet?"

Gadis berambut merah marun yang berdiri di sampingnya itu membungkukkan badan, mengamati kondisi sahabatnya. Ia menyentuhkan tangan pada bahu temannya itu dan berkata, "Istirahatlah di tempat lain. Kau sudah berjaga selama tiga hari tiga malam 'kan?"

"Oh," gumam Slaine ketika mendengar ucapan Rayet, "tidak apa-apa. Aku lebih suka di sini."

"Bagaimana kalau kau makan dulu?" Rayet kembali menyarankan ketika melihat kondisi temannya dengan kantung mata berwarna hitam dan wajah yang pucat. "Kelihatannya kau kelelahan, Slaine."

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Slaine sembari tersenyum singkat dan kembali mengalihkan pandangan.

"Tidak, kau tidak baik-baik saja," Rayet berkata dengan menekan bahu gadis itu sedikit lebih kuat. "Lebih baik kau istirahat sebelum ayahku menyuntikmu dengan obat tidur."

Mendengar ancaman Rayet, kekeraskepalaan Slaine pun muncul. Gadis itu malah menggerakkan bahunya sehingga tangan Rayet terangkat darinya dan berkata, "Sudah kukatakan berulang kali, aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala sampai mengatakan ingin menyuntikku segala?"

"Bagian mana yang kau sebut baik-baik saja?" Rayet membalas pertanyaannya dengan sinis. "Rambutmu kusut, kantung matamu tebal dan menghitam, matamu merah, wajahmu pucat, bibirmu kering. Memangnya kau pikir, Kaizuka-sanmu akan senang melihatmu seperti ini ketika ia membuka matanya?"

"Dia…"

"Matanya memang hilang satu, tapi bukan berarti matanya yang satu lagi bermasalah," lanjut Rayet yang menghentikan ucapan Slaine. "Apa kau pikir ia takkan khawatir ketika melihatmu seperti ini?"

Slaine hanya terdiam, tidak sanggup menjawab. Ia hanya menggerakkan tangannya, mengelus punggung tangan pemuda yang sudah hampir dua hari tidak sadarkan diri. Matanya menyorotkan kekhawatiran saat melihat kondisi pemuda itu. Terlebih ketika mendengar, perawatan yang diberikan takkan banyak bedanya mengingat kesehatan pemuda itu sendiri yang memang sudah memburuk.

Sementara saat melihat temannya itu tak mampu berkata-kata, Rayet menghela napas. Ia tahu kondisi pemuda itu memang kurang baik dan karena itu Slaine enggan meninggalkan sisinya. Hanya saja, sahabatnya itu sudah terlalu lama berdiam diri di sisi pemuda itu hingga mengabaikan dirinya sendiri, dan Rayet khawatir bila pada akhirnya gadis inilah yang tumbang duluan mendahului pemuda sakit itu.

"Ayo, Slaine!" Rayet akhirnya berkata sembari menarik tangan Slaine. Ia memaksan gadis itu berdiri. "Aku baru saja membuat sup kentang, bagaimana kalau kau mencobanya?"

"Aku tidak nafsu makan."

"Oh?" rayet berpura-pura mengangkat alis mendengar jawaban gadis itu sembari memapahnya melewati pintu kamar. "Cobalah dulu! Ratu Asseylum saja bilang masakanku sangat lezat, mengalahkan masakan Vers."

Berhubung Rayet sangat memaksa, Slaine akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti gadis berambut merah marun itu. Pikirnya, di samping Kaizuka-san masih ada Wolf Areash yang akan mengabari mereka bila keadaan mulai memburuk. Karena itu, ia pun mengikuti sahabatnya keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju ke sofa di ruang tamu.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin makan, Rayet," ujar gadis itu sembari mengambil tempat di sofa.

"Cobalah dulu!" Rayet kembali memaksa. Ia beranjak untuk sesaat dari sisi Slaine dan mengambilkan sup panas di dalam mangkuk sebelum membawanya kembali. Begitu ia berada di samping sahabatnya, ia pun memaksa temannya memegang mangkuk dan sendok agar Slaine bisa mencicipi masakannya. "Ayo! Kujamin enak!"

Slaine hanya mengernyit, namun ia tidak membantah kali ini. Dengan sedikit enggan, ia menyendok cairan kental berwarna kuning dan memasukkannya ke mulut. Ia merasakannya di mulutnya beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia menelannya. Begitu selesai, gadis itu kembali memasukkan suapan kedua dengan kedua manik berwarna ungu violet mengikutinya.

"Enak?" tanya si pemilik manik ungu violet itu.

Gadis berambut perak yang ditanya hanya mengangguk sembari memasukkan suapan ketiga ke mulutnya. Begitu makanan masuk ke mulutnya, barulah rasa laparnya timbul. Kalau Rayet tidak mengingatkan, mungkin ia tidak akan makan seharian ini.

"Masih banyak kalau kau mau tambah," ujar Rayet saat melihat bahwa sahabatnya memakan supnya.

Sahabatnya itu hanya mengangguk dan kembali menyendokkan makanan ke mulutnya tanpa banyak bicara. Memang gadis itu memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya secara rutin, namun Slaine melakukannya tanpa sadar. Bukan fokus pada makanan, pikiran gadis itu malah melayang-layang ke tempat lain. Buktinya, gadis itu tak sadar bahwa ia telah menyendok makanan secara terus menerus di mangkuk yang sudah kosong.

"Mau kuambilkan lagi?" Rayet akhirnya berinisiatif menanyakan untuk membuat gadis itu fokus.

Untungnya, upayanya itu berhasil. Pertanyaannya membuat perhatian Slaine kembali fokus padanya. Dengan sedikit terkejut karena ternyata sudah menghabiskan supnya tanpa sadar, gadis itu berkata, "Maaf, aku sedang berpikir."

Rayet kembali menghela napas. Ia sudah memperkiran akan mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu. Karena itu ia mengulangi ucapannya dengan berkata, "Masih mau tambah?"

Slaine menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak. Biar kucuci dulu."

"Biar aku saja!" Rayet merebut mangkuknya dari tangan Slaine. "Kau harus beristirahat!"

"Tapi aku…"

"Istirahat!" Rayet berkata sembari menyentuh dahi Slaine dan mendorongnya sedikit. "Kau sudah tidak tidur selama dua hari ini."

Sebelum Slaine dapat menyanggah, pintu kamarnya yang terlihat dari ruang keluarga dibuka oleh seseorang. Hal ini membuat perhatian kedua gadis yang tengah berdebat di sofa itu beralih pada sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Keduanya pun menunggu hingga wanita itu membuka mulut untuk menyampaikan maksudnya.

"Slaine," ujar sosok wanita berambut kuning terang yang berdiri di ambang pintu. "Apa kita bisa bicara sebentar?"

"Ratu," Rayet menyela sebelum Slaine menjawab, "dia butuh istirahat. Apakah kau bisa menunda pembicaraanmu?"

"Tak apa, Rayet," Slaine menepuk pundak Rayet. Bahkan gadis itu malah berkata,"Aku memang ingin bicara dengan Seylum-san."

Gadis yang berambut merah marun itu menurunkan alisnya, sedikit keberatan. Namun sahabatnya, si gadis berambut perak malah menyanggupi permintaan sang Ratu, mengabaikan waktu istirahatnya sendiri. Melihat itu, Rayet pun kembali menghela napas dan membalikkan badannya menuju ke dapur. Dalam hati, gadis itu berikrar akan memaksa Slaine beristirahat begitu mereka berdua sudah selesai berbicara.

Sementara itu, Slaine masuk ke kamarnya, atau kamar yang saat ini dipakai sementara oleh sang Ratu. Wanita itu mengambil tempat di tepian ranjang yang biasa digunakannya, dan memintanya untuk duduk bersisian. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia menyanggupi permintaan tersebut dan duduk di samping sang Ratu. Begitu ia sudah duduk dengan nyaman, ia pun menoleh pada wanita berambut kuning terang itu.

"Aku… ingin membicarakannya denganmu sedari dulu," sang Ratu akhirnya memulai pembicaraan ketika melihat tatapan Slaine terarah padanya. "Kenapa kau menolongku, Slaine?"

"Ng?"

"Waktu itu," ujar sang Ratu yang memilih untuk menatap ke arah lain, "Kenapa kau malah mengorbankan dirimu? Padahal akan lebih baik kalau kau tidak berkorban."

Slaine mengerjapkan matanya ketika mendengar perkataan Ratu. Ketika ia membuka mulutnya, ia hanya berkata, "Oh?"

"Kalau aku tidak ada," ujar sang Ratu sembari menggenggam tangannya sendiri dengan erat, "bukankah tidak ada lagi yang akan menghalangimu dan Inaho-san? Selama ini, akulah yang menyebabkan para Orbital Knights memburu kalian, bukan?"

Gadis berambut perak itu menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit. Ia menimbang-nimbang ucapannya, sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Setelah mendengar cerita keseluruhannya, aku tahu bahwa kau hanya dimanfaatkan, Seylum-san. Kau bertindak seperti itu untuk negaramu karena kau seorang Ratu."

Asseylum menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan, bukan karena itu."

"Lalu apa?" Slaine balas bertanya. "Apa lagi kalau bukan karena rasa tanggung jawabmu yang besar, yang menginginkan keberadaan pahlawan terbaikmu untuk membela negaramu?"

Wanita itu tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Slaine. Ia melipat tangannya, meletakkannya di atas pahanya sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "Ada… yang perlu kau ketahui, Slaine. Soal Inaho-san itu…"

"Ya?"

"Aku… tidak hanya sekedar menganggapnya sebagai pahlawan." Wanita itu berkata sembari menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku juga tidak hanya menganggapnya sebagai saudaraku. Aku…"

Mengetahui ke mana maksud sang Ratu, Slaine akhirnya berkata, "Kau menyukai Kaizuka-san."

Sang Ratu menoleh ke arahnya, tak menyangka saat mendengar ucapan gadis itu. "Kau sudah tahu?"

Gadis yang ditanya itu hanya tersenyum tipis saat mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. "Aku bisa menebaknya."

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, kenapa kau malah melindungiku?" Asseylum melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Aku semakin tidak mengerti."

"Sudah kukatakan," jawab Slaine sembari menatap tajam Asseylum. "Karena kau seorang Ratu. Alasan apalagi yang memungkinkanku melindungimu selain itu? Kalau kau yang seorang Ratu mati terbunuh di Bumi, bisa kubayangkan bagaimana nasib Bumi selanjutnya."

Kerutan pun muncul di dahi Asseylum, wanita itu mengerjapkan matanya selama beberapa saat sebelum berkata, "Jadi, karena aku seorang Ratu?"

Slaine mengangguk.

Asseylum menggerakkan kepalanya. "Hanya karena itu? Kukira..."

"Jangan bilang hanya karena itu!" Slaine berkata dengan tegas saat mendengar ucapan Asseylum. "Aku bukan orang baik yang akan menyelamatkanmu kalau kau bukan seorang Ratu negeri Vers."

Manik sehijau zamrud milik wanita itu menyipit, lalu ia berkata, "Kau memikirkan politik negeri Vers?"

Gadis itu menggerakkan kepalanya, menatap ke langit-langit dan menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan. Seiring dengan ayunan kedua kakinya, "Mana mungkin aku tidak memikirkannya."

"Untuk apa?" Asseylum semakin mengerutkan dahinya. Sedikit bingung karena manusia bumi mau memikirkan politik di Vers. "Karena kau memiliki Aldnoah nulifikasi? Karena itu kau memikirkan negaraku?"

"Negaramu?" Slaine kembali memotong ucapan wanita itu dan menatap ke arahnya. "Ya, aku memikirkan negaramu. Aku memikirkan apa yang akan negaramu lakukan bila kau terbunuh. Aku memikirkan bahwa mereka akan menyerang Bumi. Kalau sudah begitu, apa kau tahu siapa personil tunggal yang akan menjadi kambing hitamnya? Aku! Lalu apa yang terjadi kalau aku dituduh sebagai pelakunya? Apa kau kira Kaizuka-san akan diam saja begitu menyadari bahwa akulah yang kalian incar?"

"Oh…"

"Jangan kau kira, aku melindungimu karena aku baik hati!" Slaine kembali berbicara. "Bukan itu tujuanku melindungimu."

"Karena…," Asseylum berkata lambat-lambat sembari memerhatikan reaksi si gadis berambut perak, "kau memikirkan kondisi kesehatan Inaho-san?"

Kepala gadis itu kembali bergerak, ia melayangkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. "Bagaimana aku tidak memikirkan kondisinya kalau kesehatannya sudah separah itu?"

"Kalau begitu," ujar Asseylum sembari menatapnya, "kau sudah tahu bahwa kondisinya sudah memburuk?"

Gadis berambut perak itu hanya tertawa sinis saat mendengar pertanyaan sang Ratu. "Mungkin ia pikir ia bisa menyembunyikannya dariku, tapi siapa pun pasti akan dapat menebak bahwa kondisi kesehatannya tidak baik. Caranya berjalan, raut wajahnya, rona kulitnya, apakah ia pikir ia dapat menyembunyikan fakta-fakta itu dariku?"

"Slaine…"

"Memangnya ia pikir aku akan percaya dengan laporan kesehatannya bila kondisi seperti itu terpampang di depan wajahku?" Slaine kembali menyuarakan protesnya. "Dia pikir, dia bisa menipuku lagi kali ini…"

"Slaine…"

"Memangnya aku buta? Memangnya cermin di rumah sudah kehilangan fungsinya?" Slaine melanjutkan ucapannya. "Memangnya… ia kira aku tidak tahu?"

"Kau sudah tahu?"

"Tahu?" Suara Slaine kembali meninggi. "Ya, aku tahu kesehatannya memburuk. Aku sudah tahu. Aku… hanya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa."

"Slaine…" Melihat gadis itu menundukkan kepala dan menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya membuat Asseylum menarik napasnya sejenak sebelum menatap Slaine dengan mantap. Ia menyentuh tangan gadis itu dan berkata, "Slaine! Kau bisa berbuat sesuatu. Kau bisa menyelamatkannya."

"Aku…?"

Asseylum mengangguk. "Hanya kau satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang dapat menyelamatkannya."

Mendengar itu, alis mata Slaine terangkat. Ia pun langsung berkata, "Bagaimana caranya?"

Wanita berambut kuning cemerlang itu menatap manik sebiru lautan di hadapannya. Manik itu menyorotkan harapan, yang menyuarakan keinginan yang sama di antara mereka berdua. Keinginan untuk menyelamatkan orang yang mereka cintai. Melihat hal itu, Asseylum pun tahu, gadis ini mungkin akan mengabulkan permohonannya. "Kau bisa…merelakan Inaho-san kembali ke Vers."

Satu kerutan muncul di dahi Slaine saat mendengar permintaan wanita itu. "Apa?"

"Aku bicara begini bukan karena aku menginginkannya sebagai aset atau apa pun." Asseylum mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Slaine. "Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan kondisinya dan aku khawatir dia takkan bertahan cukup lama."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dugaanku, Inaho-san hanya punya waktu satu minggu lagi."

"Bohong!" Sontak Slaine melepaskan genggaman tangan sang Ratu dan menjauh sedikit dari wanita itu. "Kau bohong!"

"Aku tidak bohong!" Asseylum menegaskan ucapannya dan ia mendekatkan diri pada gadis berambut perak di sampingnya. "Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kau sudah menyadari bahwa kondisinya sudah buruk. Kau bilang kau sudah tahu, tapi kenapa kau masih tidak percaya?"

"Kau hanya menginginkannya untuk menjadi pendampingmu!" tuduh Slaine pada wanita itu. "Kau hanya menginginkannya untuk kembali berperang di sampingmu!"

"Bukan itu!" bantah Asseylum. "Bangsa Vers sudah tidak terancam perang, Kaizuka Yuki sudah bernegosiasi dan aku sudah menandatangani perjanjian damai. Tidak ada perang yang perlu dimenangkan lagi oleh Kaizuka Inaho."

"Pembo…"

Asseylum menggenggam kedua bahu gadis itu dan mengguncangnya. Ia menatap gadis itu, sayangnya manik sebiru lautan yang ditatapnya enggan membalas. "Slaine! Dengarkan aku! Aku bicara seperti ini bukan karena aku menginginkannya. Kalau memang tinggal di Bumi dapat memperpanjang nyawanya, maka aku akan merelakannya tinggal di Bumi. Tapi justru di Bumi nyawanya akan memendek dengan cepat. Kau harus mengerti itu, Slaine!"

"Pembohong…"

"Apa kau lebih memilih agar ia merelakan nyawanya saja dan berada di sisimu untuk satu minggu?" Asseylum bertanya dengan suara meninggi. "Itu yang kau inginkan? Berada di sisi pemuda yang hanya bisa terbaring selama satu minggu sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkanmu?"

Slaine menundukkan kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang Ratu. Ia memejamkan matanya ketika mendengar perkataan wanita itu. Ia sudah tahu. Ia tahu lebih dari sang Ratu bahwa kemungkinan pemuda itu bertahan akan sangat tipis. Ia sudah menyadari hal itu sejak pemuda itu terbaring tak sadarkan diri bahkan ia sudah menyadari kondisi kesehatannya yang semakin tak wajar sejak beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Hanya saja, selama ini ia mengira bahwa kondisi ini masih akan membuat Kaizuka-san bertahan selama beberapa puluh tahun. Ia pikir, dengan rentang usia penduduk Vers yang panjang, seharusnya pemuda itu akan dapat bertahan cukup lama. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa waktu yang diberikan bahkan kurang dari setahun.

"Hanya… satu minggu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu, Asseylum pun kembali menjawab, "Luka akibat pertarungan, ditambah menggunakan _artificial eye_ secara terus menerus mengurangi kesehatannya secara drastis. Kondisi yang semestinya dapat bertahan selama setengah tahun lagi, langsung berkurang karena beban yang ia berikan pada tubuhnya."

Slaine menundukkan kepalanya. "Tanpa serangan itu pun, kondisinya hanya setengah tahun?"

Ratu menatapnya, "Bukankah kau sudah tahu?"

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya. Kaizuka Inaho. Bisa-bisanya pemuda itu menyembunyikan kenyataan sebesar ini darinya. Kalau Seylum-san tidak muncul, apakah pemuda itu benar-benar berniat menghabiskan waktu yang hanya setengah tahun itu untuk bersamanya? Apakah pemuda itu benar-benar berniat meninggalkannya setelah setengah tahun berlalu?

Sementara Slaine berpikir, Asseylum mengamati gadis berambut perak itu. Gadis yang duduk di sampingnya, keponakan yang berbeda beberapa generasi jauhnya itu mengepalkan tangannya. Asseylum mengira, gadis itu minimal akan mengeluarkan airmata saat mendengar apa yang ia sampaikan. Tapi jangankan airmata, gadis itu bahkan tidak berekspresi apa pun saat mendengarnya. Melihatnya, Asseylum sampai tidak percaya bahwa gadis ini baru hidup selama delapan belas tahun lamanya.

"Slaine?"

"Apakah setelah dirawat di Vers, ia akan kembali ke Bumi?" Gadis itu bertanya tiba-tiba. "Waktu itu, ia kembali lagi ke Bumi setelah beberapa saat di Vers bukan? Apakah kali ini…"

"Kali ini, aku tidak yakin," ujar Asseylum sembari menggerakkan jemarinya. "Kondisi kesehatannya sudah seperti ini, dengan teknologi Vers sekalipun aku ragu ia bisa pulih dengan segera."

"Berapa lama?"

"Lima puluh… tidak, mungkin seratus tahun, bila menggunakan perhitungan kalender Bumi." Asseylum menjawab dengan tetap mengawasi gadis berambut perak di sebelahnya. "Pemulihannya akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama dan mungkin kau… sudah tidak ada lagi, Slaine."

Gadis berambut perak itu tetap tidak bergerak saat mendengar informasi tersebut. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan kesan sedih atau marah, walaupun ia berkata, "Apa mungkin ia mau begitu saja dirawat di Vers selama ratusan tahun bila ia tahu rentang hidupku tak selama itu?"

"Itu…"

"Ingatannya sangat baik, kau tahu?" ujar Slaine lagi. "Jangankan ratusan tahun, sebulan pun kalau ia tahu bahwa ia takkan bisa menemuiku lagi, kupikir ia pasti akan segera kembali ke Bumi dan upaya kalian akan sia-sia."

Genggaman tangan Asseylum di atas tangan si gadis berambut perak kembali menguat. Kali ini sang Ratu berkata, "Selama jangka waktu tersebut, aku akan menutup gerbang dari Vers ke Bumi, maupun sebaliknya."

"Ia bisa membuat gerbangnya sendiri, kau tahu?"

"Tidak, jika ia tidak punya alasan untuk itu."

Slaine mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar perkataan wanita di sampingnya. Ia hendak menanyakan maksud wanita itu, tepat ketika sang ratu menoleh kembali padanya dan menjelaskan hal yang ingin disampaikannya. Ia mendengarkan dengan seksama, berusaha mempertahankan emosinya sekalipun setitik airmata menetes tanpa bisa dicegahnya saat itu.

Rupanya, sudah saatnya ia mempersiapkan diri untuk merelakan satu-satunya pemuda yang dikasihinya.

.

.

.

Pemuda yang terbaring di ranjangnya itu perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Ia mengerjapkan mata, membiasakan diri pada cahaya temaram di ruangannya dan menoleh ke samping ketika melihat ada sedikit pergerakan. Melihat gadis berambut perak di sampingnya, berdiri di dekat selang infus, ia pun menggerakkan tangan, berusaha meraih gadis itu.

"Ng?"

Gadis berambut perak yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya terkejut ketika tangannya tiba-tiba disentuh olehnya. Manik sebiru lautan yang dikasihinya itu membelalak lebar sebelum berubah melembut saat memandangnya. Begitu pandangan mereka bertemu, gadis itu pun mendekat dan menangkupkan tangan di atas tangannya.

"Kaizuka-san…"

"S…laine…," Inaho menggumamkan nama gadis itu, namun ia terkejut sendiri mendengar suaranya yang begitu parau. Ia pun hendak meraih gelas berisi air di sampingnya, sebelum gadis itu mengambilkan untuknya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Kaizuka-san?" tanya gadis itu ketika ia sudah menenggak segelas air yang diberikan. "Apa masih ada yang sakit?"

Seperti biasanya, dibanding menjawab pemuda bermanik merah itu malah berkata, "Berapa lama … aku tertidur?"

" _Mm_ … sepertinya ini hari yang ketiga," jawab Slaine sembari menyentuhkan jemarinya untuk menyingkirkan helai rambut yang menghalangi satu-satunya manik merah yang tersisa. "Kau terlelap lama sekali, seperti beruang yang sedang melakukan hibernasi."

"Beruang berhibernasi selama satu bulan, Slaine," protes pemuda itu saat mendengar komentarnya. "Aku terlelap hanya tiga hari."

"Kalau begitu… burung hantu?"

"Burung hantu terjaga saat malam," jawab Inaho saat mendengar perkataan Slaine. Pemuda itu pun menyentuh kepala Slaine dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di sana sembari berkata, "Ingatkan aku untuk mengajakmu ke kebun binatang suatu hari nanti. Aku khawatir, berhubung pengetahuanmu soal binatang sangat meragukan."

Inaho membayangkan gadis itu akan cemberut dan mencibir saat mendengar perkataannya. Tapi alangkah herannya ia ketika melihat gadis itu hanya tertunduk, tanpa membalas ucapannya. Melihatnya, cukup untuk menerbitkan kecurigaan pemuda itu sehingga ia berkata, "Slaine?"

Gadis yang diajaknya bicara itu langsung mengangkat kepala dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Sikapnya yang seperti itu tak luput dari perhatian Inaho, namun gadis itu menutupinya dengan berkata, "Kebun binatang? Kenapa kita harus ke sana? Aku bukan anak kecil, Kaizuka-san!"

"Hanya anak kecil yang tidak tahu bahwa beruang berhibernasi selama sebulan," jawab Inaho. "Jadi aku akan menjejalkan sedikit pengetahuan soal hewan pada anak kecil itu."

"Sombong sekali," ujar Slaine saat mendengar perkataannya, "memangnya kau tahu lebih banyak soal binatang dibandingkan denganku? Kau 'kan penduduk Vers, bukan penduduk asli Bumi."

"Penduduk Vers sekalipun, aku sudah tinggal di Bumi lebih dari lima ratus tahun," ujar Inaho sembari menyentuhkan jemarinya ke pipi gadis itu. "Waktuku cukup panjang untuk tahu semua binatang yang ada di Bumi, Slaine."

Sekali lagi, bukannya membalas dengan kata-kata cibiran dan ejekan, gadis berambut perak itu hanya terdiam menatapnya. Melihatnya, semakin menambah kecurigaan Inaho pada sikap gadis itu. Sebelum bertanya, ia mencoba menganalisa terlebih dahulu, apa gerangan yang menyebabkan gadis ini bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya.

"Slaine…"

Manik sebiru lautan itu kembali fokus padanya, dengan sedikit gagap gadis itu berkata, "Y-ya?"

"Apakah… semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Alis gadis berambut perak itu berkedut saat mendengar pertanyaannya. Gadis itu pun mendekat padanya dan berkata, "Apa maksudmu, Kaizuka-san?"

Sebelum menjawab, pemuda itu menggerakkan kepalanya dan mengamati sekelilingnya. Di ruangan itu, di kamarnya yang sebagian besar didominasi warna putih dan jingga itu, tidak ada siapa pun lagi selain dirinya dan si gadis berambut perak. Hanya saja, kenapa gadis itu begitu tegang? Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengancamnya? Atau… jangan-jangan, mereka berdua sedang dijadikan tawanan?

Memikirkan hal itu, membuat Inaho mencoba untuk bangun dari ranjang yang ditempatinya. Namun, upayanya justru menyebabkan gadis berambut perak yang dikasihinya itu bergerak dengan panik, berusaha mencegahnya untuk bangkit dari ranjang. Gadis itu pun berkata, "Kaizuka-san? Kau tidak boleh bangun dulu! Wolf-san bilang kondisimu belum pulih!"

Wolf? Bukan Yagarai Soma?... _Oh!_ Sebentar! Ia ingat sekarang. Yagarai Soma atau Count Barouhcruz dalam kondisi kritis waktu ia menemukannya. Tak heran bila yang dipanggil adalah Wolf Areash. Kalau memang Wolf Areash yang datang, berarti keadaan masih baik-baik saja 'kan? Mereka tidak sedang ditawan oleh Magbaredge atau siapa pun 'kan?

Seingatnya, ia sudah mencegah upaya Magbaredge untuk melenyapkan Slaine, walaupun memang pada akhirnya gadis itu sendiri yang menghentikannya dengan menggunakan Aldnoah tipe nulifikasi. Tapi bila Magbaredge sudah dihentikan, lalu siapa lagi yang eksistensinya memberikan ancaman bagi mereka? Selain si pelaku sendiri, orang yang berpotensi sebagai ancaman hanyalah…

"Asseylum!" Inaho tiba-tiba berkata, "Ia masih di sini?"

"Kaizuka-san, tenanglah sedikit!"

"Ia masih di sini?"

"Seylum-san akan tinggal selama beberapa hari sampai kau sembuh," ujar Slaine sambil menggenggam tangan Inaho. "Jangan khawatir! Dia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau benar-benar sehat kembali sebelum pulang ke negerinya."

Jadi sang Ratu masih berada di Bumi. Tapi, bukankah wanita itu ingin melindungi Slaine? Saat ini tidak ada alasan untuk melenyapkan Slaine bukan? Musuh utamanya sudah mereka lenyapkan bersama?

Ketika ia tengah berpikir keras, telunjuk gadis berambut perak itu disentuhkan pada dahinya. Sentuhan itu membuat Inaho terperangah selama sesaat dan menatap gadis di sampingnya. Pastilah ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan keheranannya sehingga gadis itu berkata, "Kau berpikir terlalu keras, Kaizuka-san! Asseylum-san benar-benar mencemaskan kesehatanmu, kau tahu?"

Inaho berusaha untuk rileks saat mendengar perkataan gadis itu. Ia menarik napasnya dan berkata, "Kau tertipu olehnya."

"Yah," Slaine berkata sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Bangsa Vers memang penipu ulung, aku tak heran."

Ucapan Slaine membuat satu-satunya manik merah Inaho memicing saat mendengar perkataannya. Ia hendak bertanya apa maksud ucapannya itu, namun melihat gadis itu kembali melamun Inaho pun mengurungkan niatnya. Benaknya justru semakin bertanya-tanya, apa gerangan yang membuat gadis ini murung?

"Ada apa Slaine?" Inaho bertanya pada gadis itu. "Kau… sakit?"

Alis gadis berambut perak itu terangkat mendengar perkataannya. "Aku? Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, Kaizuka-san."

'Baik-baik saja.' Inaho tidak pernah percaya pada ucapan gadis itu setiap kali ia mengucapkan tiga kata tersebut. Mendengarnya, justru merupakan tanda bagi Inaho untuk memutar otaknya lebih jauh lagi. Ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah, hanya kali ini ia tidak dapat menebaknya. Tiga hari merupakan waktu yang terlalu lama baginya untuk dapat menganalisis perasaan gadis itu.

"Kaizuka-san," ujar gadis itu sementara Inaho memutar otak, "aku belum membicarakannya, kurasa sekarang saat yang tepat untuk mendiskusikannya denganmu."

"Mendiskusikan…," Inaho mengucapkannya dengan hati-hati, matanya memandang waspada terhadap semua pergerakan Slaine, "apa?"

"Ini penting sekali," lanjut Slaine dengan mimik serius, "kurasa kau juga perlu tahu."

"Apa itu?" Inaho menatap gadis berambut perak itu sembari menebak-nebak hal penting yang ingin dikatakan gadis itu. Apakah ini soal aldnoah nulifikasi? Apakah ada informasi tambahan yang perlu ia ketahui bila ia ingin gadis itu selamat? Atau apa?

"Kau tahu," Slaine akhirnya berkata, "kemarin wali kelasku membagikan angket perihal hal yang ingin kulakukan di masa depan. _Nah_ , menurutmu, apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan di masa depan?"

Inaho mengangkat alis, tak menduga bahwa ia akan diajak berdiskusi mengenai pilihan masa depan. Hal penting yang ia bayangkan jelas bukan ini, walaupun ia menyadari bahwa masa depan pun hal yang penting untuk gadis yang dikasihinya itu. Mendengarnya, pemuda itu pun akhirnya menaruh kembali tangannya di atas rambut Slaine dan berkata, "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan di masa depan, Slaine?"

Slaine menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit, "Menurutmu bagaimana? Aku tidak tahu apa keahlianku. Apa memasak bisa disebut keahlianku?"

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, sebelum berkata, "Dengan tamagoyaki berisi butiran garam utuh dan sup keasinan? Kurasa sebaiknya jangan."

"Hei! Tou-chan selalu bilang aku berbakat memasak." Slaine protes saat mendengar komentar pemuda itu.

"Kau harus berbelas kasihan pada orang yang memakan masakanmu nantinya," jawab pemuda itu sembari menggerakkan tangannya di atas rambut Slaine. "Apa kau pikir orang-orang itu akan menanggapinya sepertiku atau seperti Saazbaum-san?"

Bibir gadis itu berkedut saat mendengar nasehat wali angkatnya. Ia pun menopang dagu di atas kedua lengan yang terlipat dan kembali berkata, "Kalau memasak tidak cocok, apa sebaiknya aku jadi perawat saja? Aku lumayan sering merawatmu sebagai orang sakit."

Inaho menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Perawat mana yang mundur ketakutan saat melihat darah?"

"Aku hanya terkejut saat melihat darah sebanyak itu," bantah Slaine ketika mendengar komentar pemuda yang berbaring di atas ranjang itu. Pikirnya, sedang sakit pun pemuda itu masih saja sanggup menyanggah semua ucapannya. Slaine sungguh heran, darimana energi untuk terus berargumen itu berasal.

"Lupakan saja," ujar pemuda itu. "Kau juga tidak cocok sebagai perawat."

"Bagaimana kalau menjadi penulis novel sepertimu?" Slaine kembali mengusulkan."Aku lumayan mahir menangani editor seperti Calm-san."

"Apa harus kuingatkan nilai pelajaran bahasamu yang selalu di bawah rata-rata?" Inaho kembali berkomentar. "Dengan nilai bahasa seperti itu kau yakin bisa menjadi novelis?"

Mendengar semua usulnya dibantah, Slaine akhirnya berkata, "Kalau begitu, pekerjaan apa yang cocok denganku? Semua hal yang kukira memungkinkan sudah kau sanggah semuanya. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan di masa depan? Rugi aku bertanya padamu. Kau selalu menolak semua yang kuusulkan."

Inaho mengangkat tangannya dari atas kepala gadis itu dan berkata, "Semua yang kau usulkan tidak sama dengan bayanganku di masa depan."

Kepala Slaine bergerak saat mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. "Bayanganmu di masa depan? Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan untuk masa depanmu, Kaizuka-san?"

"Di masa depanku," ujar Inaho sembari membingkai wajah gadis berambut perak itu dengan tangannya, "kau ada di sana, tapi di masa depanmu, tidak ada aku di dalammnya."

Slaine tertegun mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. Ia sampai tidak dapat berkata-kata karena tidak mengira bahwa maksudnya akan terbaca sejelas itu. Apa mungkin… pemuda ini sudah menyadarinya?

"Di masa depanku," pemuda itu berkata dengan menatap Slaine, "kau akan membuka mata di sampingku dan aku akan mendengarkan ucapan selamat pagi yang pertama darimu."

"Kaizuka-san…"

"Aku akan melihatmu turun dari ranjang, mengikat rambutmu yang panjang dan membuka pintu untuk menghampiri kamar anak-anak kita," ujar pemuda itu lagi sembari menyentuhkan jemarinya pada pipi gadis itu. "Anak-anak kita akan memelukmu dan kau akan mengecup mereka satu per satu."

Slaine menggelengkan kepala. "Kaizuka-san, hentikan…"

"Lalu aku akan menghampirimu, dengan anak-anak kita di dekatmu," ujar pemuda itu sementara Slaine menundukkan kepala. Sikapnya, mau tidak mau membuat pemuda itu bertanya padanya, "Kenapa kau malah menunduk Slaine?"

Gadis berambut perak itu tidak bisa menjawab. Ia hanya sanggup menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mau menunjukkan airmatanya pada pemuda bermanik merah itu. Seharusnya, pemuda itu tidak tahu secepat ini. Seharusnya, ia mengucapkan salam perpisahannya tidak seperti ini.

"Kaizuka-san…"

"Ng?"

"Di masa depanku," ujar Slaine dengan suara tercekat, "hanya ada aku seorang diri."

Tangan Inaho berhenti bergerak. Posisi duduknya pun menjadi lebih tegang saat mendengar ucapan gadis itu.

"Tidak ada kau di sampingku, tidak ada ucapan selamat pagi darimu," kata gadis itu dengan menundukkan kepala, "juga tidak ada anak-anak."

"Kenapa…"

"Kau tidak ada di sana," lanjut gadis itu. "Kau tidak boleh ada di sana."

"Slaine…?"

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu di sana," ujar gadis itu yang lebih memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan airmatanya yang sudah deras mengalir. "Kau… tidak boleh berada di sisiku, Kaizuka-san."

Mendengar itu, Inaho menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh tangan Slaine. Ia berusaha bergerak, sehingga Slaine terpaksa mengangkat kepalanya dan menghentikan pemuda itu dengan menyentuh bahunya. Ketika melihat wajah Slaine dengan airmata yang sudah membasahi pipinya, terjawablah semua pertanyaannya perihal sikap aneh gadis itu.

"Jadi… ini…"

Slaine tidak menjawab. Ia kembali ke posisinya sembari mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Inaho.

"Apa yang dikatakan Asseylum padamu?"

"Tidak ada."

Inaho memejamkan mata. Bila Slaine mengatakan tidak ada, maka sebaliknya lah yang terjadi. Kalau memang begitu, Inaho bisa menebak sendiri apa yang dikatakan wanita itu pada gadis yang dikasihinya. Menyadarinya, Inaho pun menggerakkan tubuhnya sekali lagi, berusaha untuk turun dari ranjang sehingga Slaine harus kembali mencegahnya.

"Minggir, Slaine!" Pemuda itu berkata pada gadis yang menahannya, namun berhubung gadis itu tidak beranjak juga, sekali lagi pemuda itu mengulang ucapannya dengan nada tinggi yang juga dibalas dengan nada tinggi dari gadis itu. "Kau tidak mengerti, wanita itu pembohong!"

Mendengar nada keras dari Inaho, bukannya mundur atau menyentaknya, gadis itu malah memeluk tubuhnya. Ia merengkuhnya dengan erat, meletakkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda itu, hingga si pemuda dapat merasakan tetesan airmata yang membasahi lengannya.

"Sayangnya, wanita itu berkata benar, Kaizuka-san…"

"Dia…"

"Kau sudah sekarat," gadis itu berkata lagi dengan membenamkan wajahnya. "Kau tidak punya banyak waktu lagi untuk berada di sisiku."

"Aku masih..."

Slaine menggelengkan kepala, membuat Inaho menghentikan ucapannya. "Tidak ada. Masa depan yang kau impikan tidak akan tercapai bila kau bersamaku, Kaizuka-san."

Inaho menyentuhkan tangannya ke rambut gadis itu dan ia berkata, "Tanpa kau di sisiku, jelas takkan tercapai."

Lagi, gadis itu menggelengkan kepala. "Tanpa kehadiranku pun, kau akan bisa mewujudkannya."

"Omong kosong, Slaine," ujar Inaho sembari mencengkeram rambut gadis itu. "Aku takkan mewujudkan impianku tanpa kehadiranmu di sisiku."

"Carilah gadis lain, Kaizuka-san!" Gadis itu berkata dengan suara parau yang terdengar jelas di telinga Inaho. "Di Vers pasti banyak gadis cantik yang merupakan pengagummu dan takkan membuatmu susah, juga takkan membuatmu berdebat sebelum menyatakan maksudmu."

"Aku lebih suka gadis yang membuatku berdebat untuk hal-hal kecil," ujar Inaho dengan kedua tangan memeluk gadis itu. "Jangan lakukan ini, Slaine! Kumohon!"

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Pasti banyak, gadis yang bisa memasak tamagoyaki tanpa butiran garam, juga sup tawar yang kau sukai."

"Makanan kesukaanku, tamagoyaki dengan butiran garam menggumpal di dalamnya," ujar Inaho, kepalanya pun diletakkan di bahu gadis itu, "dan setahuku hanya satu orang di dunia ini yang dapat melakukannya."

Sekali lagi gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Maafkan aku, Kaizuka-san."

"Jangan lakukan ini," ujar pemuda itu sembari mencengkeram dirinya erat. "Kumohon! Jangan lakukan ini."

"Kudoakan," gadis itu berkata dengan suara pelan, "impianmu terwujud."

"Slaine…"

"Semoga…," kata gadis itu sembari mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu pemuda itu. Begitu gadis itu bergerak, Inaho pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap gadis yang dikasihinya. Gadis dengan rambut perak kusut dan manik sebiru lautan yang telah basah oleh airmata. "Semoga… kau bahagia, Kaizuka-san!"

Inaho menggerakkan tangannya, berusaha menggapai gadis yang dikasihinya itu. Namun, tangannya lama kelamaan terasa berat, hingga ia tak sanggup mengangkatnya. Merasa ada keanehan, ia pun memicingkan matanya dan menatap gadis itu.

"Apa… yang kau lakukan, Slaine?"

Slaine menundukkan kepala.

"Apa yang kau berikan padaku?"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Namun begitu merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di kepalanya dan kegelapan yang nyaris membutakannya, pemuda itu samar-samar tahu apa yang dilakukan gadis ini. Ia hanya tak menyangka, gadis yang dikasihinya sanggup melakukan itu padanya.

"Kau… memberiku obat." Pemuda itu teringat saat gadis itu mendekat pada tabung infus yang mengalirkan cairan ke tubuhnya. "Apa… yang kau berikan?"

Dengan tak menjawab pertanyaannya, kepala gadis itu diangkat. Mengetahui bahwa ia sudah tidak bisa bergerak, gadis yang dikasihinya itu menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit dan mendekat untuk mengecup bibirnya. Ia merasakan kehangatan bibir gadis itu di atas bibirnya, namun, kehangatan itu malah mencairkan es di satu-satunya manik merah yang tersisa. Meleburkannya hingga tetes air jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Kenapa? Setelah semua upayanya untuk mempertahankan gadis ini, kenapa gadis ini harus lebih dulu meninggalkannya? Kenapa semuanya berjalan sama seperti sebelumnya? Kenapa… lagi-lagi gadis itu meninggalkannya? Apa yang salah? Bukankah… ia sudah melakukan segalanya untuk gadis itu? Bukankah ia sudah mendengarkannya kali ini? Bukankah gadis itu bilang takkan menghukumnya bila ia mendengarkan gadis itu?

Ketika bibir mereka berhenti bertaut, gadis itu pun mendorongnya pelan dan menggerakkan kepala menjauhinya.

"Slaine…" Pemuda itu berkata sembari meraih tangan Slaine. "Aku… sudah menunggumu…"

Slaine hanya menunduk, tidak sanggup menjawab.

"Kenapa?" Pemuda itu berkata lagi. "Kenapa… kau melakukan hal yang sama dengannya?"

Gadis itu tidak dapat menjawab, hanya airmata yang terus menetes sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan pemuda itu.

"Berapa lama lagi…", ujar pemuda itu, "aku harus menunggu?"

"Kau tidak akan menungguku lagi," jawab gadis itu sembari menyentuhkan dahinya pada dahi pemuda itu. "Kau akan melupakanku dan menjalani hidup yang baru."

Inaho menggeleng, pandangannya mulai gelap dan tenaganya mulai meninggalkan tubuhnya. "Aku… tidak mau. Untuk… apa? Aku… hidup… untuk…menemukanmu."

Tanpa bisa dicegah, pemuda itu akhirnya memejamkan matanya. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya hanya senyum yang sama dengan yang dilihatnya lima ratus tahun yang lalu. Senyum yang memberikannya mimpi buruk, dan akan terus menjadi mimpi buruknya.

"Selamat tinggal," ujar gadis itu, "Orenji-iro."

.

.

.

 _The end_

 _Just kidding, to be continued ;P_

 _Aniway, thank you for reading :D_

 _Let's hope this is not really the end, yah? :P_


	35. Chapter 35

_Authors Note:_

 _Thank you,_ _ **Fujoshi desu XD , ZERLIN**_ _for your kind review XD,_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _: thank you for reading this fanfic. I hope you also enjoy this chapter ; )_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aldnoah Zero** not mine

 **Obsession** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gender Bender, Fem!Slaine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy !_**

 **Chapter 35 : Her man**

 _Dua perempuan, berdiri bersisian di depan gerbang yang menghubungkan Vers dengan Bumi. Keduanya memandangi ruang hampa udara yang terbentuk di belakang gerbang dengan tatapan kosong dan tidak saling bicara satu dengan yang lain. Seolah, ada dinding tak terlihat yang memisahkan dua orang yang berdiri berdampingan itu._

 _"_ _Ratu," ujar salah satu Orbital Knightsnya, Countess Rafia. "Sudah saatnya."_

 _Mendengar itu, wanita berambut kuning cemerlang dengan gaun putih berkerah tinggi itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Kakinya sudah hendak melangkah masuk ke dalam gerbang, namun sebelum ia melakukannya ia menoleh lebih dulu pada gadis berseragam sekolah di sampingnya. Kelopak matanya melembut saat melihat gadis itu dan ia pun berkata, "Terima kasih, Slaine."_

 _Slaine mengalihkan pandangannya dari wanita berambut kuning keemasan yang berada di hadapannya itu. Matanya sembab, sementara wajahnya masih menyisakan sedikit rasa sakit akibat perbuatannya sendiri. Hanya saja, kali ini ia tak mau ada airmata yang mengalir lagi._

 _"_ _Aku minta maaf, karena membuatmu kehilangan ayahmu lagi." Asseylum berkata sembari menggenggam kedua tangan gadis itu. "Aku berjanji akan memulihkan kesehatannya dan menjaganya tetap hidup sesuai permintaanmu."_

 _Gadis berambut perak itu hanya dapat menundukkan kepala saat mendengar perkataan sang Ratu. Sekuat tenaga, ia berusaha menahan airmata yang hendak jatuh dari pelupuk matanya dan mempertahankan ekspresi datar di wajahnya. Sulit, namun ia berusaha keras melakukannya. Ia tak mau menangis, ia tak mau menunjukkan penyesalannya, tak mau menunjukkan betapa ia tidak rela bila pemuda itu direnggut dari sisinya. Tapi, pilihan apa yang ia punya?_

 _'_ _Tidak ada pilihan lain.' batinnya, mengingatkan diri sendiri. 'Kau yang memilihnya untuk tetap hidup dibanding membiarkannya meninggal di depan matamu seperti kedua ayahmu sebelumnya. Ia tidak dapat mengabulkan permohonan untuk selalu tinggal bersamamu, tapi ia pasti dapat mengabulkannya kalau hanya sekedar bertahan hidup.'_

 _"_ _Oh, ngomong-ngomong…," Ratu tiba-tiba berkata lagi, "Kurasa, kalung ini kukembalikan padamu saja."_

 _Kepala Slaine terangkat saat mendengar ucapan wanita berambut kuning keemasan itu. Manik sebiru lautannya membesar begitu menemukan kalung berbandul lingkaran dengan ukiran berwarna biru cemerlang disodorkan di depannya. Ia pun tertegun sejenak memandangi benda itu sebelum berkata, "Kenapa…?"_

 _Sang Ratu menggerakkan manik hijau zamrudnya menatap bandul lingkaran yang berada di tangannya. Kemudian ia berkata, "Kalung ini… satu-satunya penghubungmu dengan Inaho-san, bukan? Lebih baik bila kau saja yang menyimpannya."_

 _"_ _Tidak, aku… tidak mau ada satu hal pun yang mengingatkanku padanya."_

 _Mendengarnya, Asseylum sempat mengerutkan dahi, setelah beberapa saat, dengan mengabaikan ucapan Slaine, wanita itu pun melilitkan rantai kalung itu pada si gadis berambut perak. Mengacuhkan protes gadis itu, Asseylum pun berkata, "Kalau kau juga melupakannya, lalu siapa yang akan mengingat pengorbanannya selama lima ratus tahun? Apa bagimu penantiannya itu tidak ada artinya sehingga layak dilupakan"_

 _Slaine terkesiap mendengar ucapan wanita itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Bukan begitu! Bukan maksudku penantiannya selama lima ratus tahun itu tidak berarti."_

 _"_ _Lalu apa?"Asseylum kembali bertanya. "Apa alasanmu hingga kau merasa berhak untuk melupakannya?"_

 _Kepala gadis berambut perak itu digerakkan ke samping. Ia sedikit tertunduk dan bibirnya pun ragu-ragu ketika berkata, "Aku…aku hanya…"_

 _Melihatnya, Asseylum sepertinya bisa menebak apa yang dirasakan gadis itu. Karena itu, tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut pun, ia dapat langsung menyimpulkan dengan berkata, "Kau hanya takut."_

 _"_ _Takut?"Suara Slaine sedikit meninggi saat mendengar tuduhan itu. Ia tidak paham, mengapa Asseylum berkata bahwa ia takut? Ia tidak takut. Apa yang harus ia takuti? Ia justru lebih takut bila pemuda itu harus meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya. Walaupun bisa dibilang, sekarang pun pemuda itu akan meninggalkannya untuk seumur hidupnya._

 _"_ _Ya, kau takut,"jawab Asseylum, tidak merasa terintimidasi mendengar nada tinggi dalam suara Slaine. "Kau takut mengingatnya karena kau takut berharap. Kau takut menanti."_

 _Gadis berambut perak itu mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali ketika mendengar ucapan sang Ratu. Kali ini, Slaine tidak bisa menyangkal. Mungkin sang Ratu benar, ia terlalu takut untuk mengingat. Ia terlalu takut untuk menanti sesuatu yang tipis kemungkinannya untuk terwujud._

 _Asseylum memang mengatakan bahwa Kaizuka-san akan menjalani pengobatan di Vers dengan kurun waktu seabad hingga dua abad lamanya. Seluruh tim medis Vers juga mengatakan bahwa sembuh dalam waktu lebih singkat tidak memungkinkan hanya Asseylum tetap berkata bahwa tetap ada keajaiban pemuda itu bisa saja sadar sebelum waktunya. Sayangnya, kata 'ajaib' tidak pernah terlintas di benak Slaine._

 _Keajaiban itu tidak ada. Slaine yang sudah tiga kali kehilangan ayahnya, tahu benar bahwa kata ajaib tidak pernah cocok untuk orang sepertinya. Ia tidak seberuntung itu. Orang-orang yang dikasihinya selalu datang dan pergi tanpa bisa dicegahnya. Karena itu, ia tidak berani lagi untuk mengharapkan pertemuan yang lain. Ia sudah lelah dengan semua perpisahan, terlebih perpisahannya tidak pernah memberinya kesempatan untuk mempersiapkan diri. Sama seperti kali ini._

 _"_ _Slaine..," Asseylum memanggilnya lagi, tahu bahwa gadis itu sudah tidak dapat berkata dengan benar. "Aku mengerti. Aku mengerti betapa beratnya bagimu untuk merelakannya. Sungguh! Aku sendiri sangat menghargainya, karena kau memilih hidupnya dibanding keegoisanmu sendiri. Tapi jangan melupakannya. Itu sangat tidak adil untuknya."_

 _Slaine menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku egois, Asseylum-san. Aku sangat egois. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya meninggalkanku lebih dulu, karena itu aku melepaskannya. Aku membuatnya melupakanku dan aku berharap aku pun sanggup melupakan segala hal tentangnya. Mungkin selama ini, akulah yang selalu meninggalkan dan menepis uluran tangannya._

 _"_ _Sama seperti Koumori,"lanjut Slaine, "aku pun meninggalkannya. Bukan dia yang meninggalkanku. Justru, akulah yang meninggalkannya."_

 _Sang Ratu menghela napas melihat gadis berambut perak di hadapannya. Topeng ketegaran yang sebelumnya ditunjukkan oleh gadis itu, perlahan-lahan mulai diturunkan. Sekarang, Asseylum bisa melihat sosok gadis ini yang sesungguhnya. Sosok seorang gadis naif dan egois, dengan beragam ketakutan yang terlintas di matanya. Gadis ini, hanya gadis biasa. Tapi anehnya, ksatria terhebatnya malah memilih gadis yang telah berulang kali meninggalkannya._

 _"_ _Terkadang, aku tidak mengerti kenapa Inaho-san sampai terobsesi itu padamu,"ujar sang Ratu sembari menepuk punggung tangan gadis itu. "Kau sudah meninggalkannya berulang kali, sudah merepotkannya, sudah membuatnya harus bertaruh nyawa karenamu, tapi tetap saja ia hanya kembali padamu."_

 _Slaine kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kali iini tidak. Ia tidak akan kembali padaku. Ia sudah kehilangan ingatannya tentangku."_

 _"_ _Aku hanya menghapus ingatannya untuk sementara, Slaine," Asseylum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku tidak berniat untuk menghilangkan ingatannya lebih lama lagi…"_

 _"_ _Seratus atau dua ratus tahun sudah cukup lama," jawab Slaine. "Ketika ia mulai mengingatku, pasti aku sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini."_

 _"_ _Masih ada generasimu selanjutnya 'kan?" Asseylum berkata lagi. "Kau hanya perlu menyampaikan pada generasi selanjutnya bahwa ada seorang pemuda yang tengah menantimu. Kau hanya…"_

 _"_ _Tapi bukan aku."Slaine menunduk saat mengucapkannya. "Bukan lagi aku yang berada di sisinya. Sudah tidak ada lagi kesempatan bagiku untuk berada di sisinya."_

 _"_ _Slaine…" Ratu meletakkan tangan di pundak gadis itu dan menepuk-nepuknya._

 _"_ _Sudah kuduga," ujar Slaine sembari menjauhkan tangan Asseylum darinya. "Sebaiknya ia tidak mengingatku lagi."_

 _"_ _Kenapa kau bilang begitu, Slaine?"_

 _"_ _Karena… permohonanku takkan terkabul kalau ia masih mengingatku." Slaine berkata sambil menundukkan kepala. "Selama aku masih hidup, ia akan terus mencariku dengan mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri. Rentang hidup kami berbeda. Akan lebih baik bila ia mencari orang Vers yang dapat menemaninya seumur hidup dan tidak membuatnya harus bertaruh nyawa untuk berada di sisinya."_

 _Asseylum menggelengkan kepala. "Kau tidak mengerti, Slaine. Kau yang hanya delapan belas tahun mengenalnya, tidak cukup untuk memahami dirinya."_

 _Slaine mengerutkan dahi mendengar perkataan wanita yang tiba-tiba merasa bahwa dirinya lebih mengenal Kaizuka-san. Ia mengakui bahwa dirinya bahkan tidak sampai satu dekade mengenal pemuda bernama Kaizuka Inaho itu. Hanya saja, ia tidak yakin wanita ini mengenalnya lebih baik dibanding dirinya. Mengungkapkan keraguannya, Slaine pun berkata, "Apa maksudmu?"_

 _Asseylum menoleh ke arahnya dan berkata, "Pernahkah kau dengar Slaine pepatah yang mengatakan demikian, 'Berhati-hatilah terhadap obsesi seorang Kaizuka'?"_

 _Manik sebiru lautan itu mengerjap beberapa kali saat mendengar perkataan sang Ratu. Dulu, ia pernah mendengarnya, hanya ia tak ingat lagi siapa yang menyampaikannya. Ia juga tak pernah paham apa maksud di balik perkataan tersebut. Walaupun begitu ia berkata, "Mungkin pernah. Tapi memangnya kenapa?"_

 _Sang Ratu mengangguk mendengar perkataan gadis itu. "Aku tumbuh besar di antara dua Kaizuka, sehingga aku tahu hampir seluruh sifat dua orang kakak beradik yang menjadi saudara angkatku itu."_

 _"_ _Lalu?" Kerutan di dahi Slaine muncul mendengar cerita sang Ratu. "Apa yang mau kau sampaikan sebenarnya, Seylum-san?"_

 _Ratu menggerakkan kepala, manik sehijau zamrudnya menatap Slaine dengan tajam. "Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati, Slaine."_

 _"_ _Ng?"_

 _"_ _Permohonan kecilmu, mungkin takkan terwujud."_

 _"_ _Jangan seenaknya menyimpulkan," gadis itu berkata, "selama kau membiarkannya melupakanku, permohonanku akan terwujud. Itu bukan permohonan yang sulit."_

 _"_ _Masalahnya," kata wanita itu sembari menggenggam erat tangan gadis berambut perak di hadapannya, "kau lupa memperhitungkan soal obsesinya."_

 _"_ _Dia tidak punya obsesi apa pun…"_

 _"_ _Dia terobsesi padamu," Ratu memotong ucapan gadis itu. "Dan karena itu permohonan kecilmu mungkin takkan terwujud."_

 _Slaine mengalihkan pandangannya dari Asseylum, "Omong kosong! Kau hanya berusaha membuatku mengingatnya. Kau sengaja melakukannya, membuatku berharap sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan harapanku."_

 _Ratu menggelengkan kepala, "Untuk apa aku membuatmu berharap, Slaine. Aku justru ingin membuatnya melupakanmu, sehingga ia tidak perlu kembali lagi ke Bumi. Hanya saja, obsesinya tidak semudah itu dihilangkan dengan obat yang kuberikan."_

 _Gadis berambut perak itu menggelengkan kepala dan mendorong sedikit punggung Asseylum. Kemudian ia berkata pada wanita itu, "Kalau begitu, jaga dia tetap di sisimu, Seylum-san. Jangan ingatkan dia soal apa pun yang ada di Bumi! Kalau perlu, jangan menyinggungnya perihal apa pun yang ada di Bumi."_

 _Asseylum tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepala sedikit dan menyentuh rambut Slaine. Setelahnya, ia mengangkat tangannya dari atas kepala gadis itu sembari melangkah menuju ke pintu gerbang. Tangannya menyentuh pinggiran gerbang, sementara kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, menatap satu-satunya manusia yang ia tinggalkan._

 _"_ _Slaine…"_

 _Kepalanya diangkat dan gadis itu menggerakkan tangannya, melambaikan tangan._

 _Sang Ratu memandanginya dan menyunggingkan senyum. Ia pun membalas dengan melambaikan tangan sembari berkata, "Selamat tinggal."_

 _Wanita itu masuk dan menghilang di balik gerbang, meninggalkan Slaine yang masih melambaikan tangan. Begitu wanita itu menghilang, Slaine pun menyentuh pintu gerbang tersebut, membuatnya menjadi pintu gerbang biasa. Ia mematikan aldnoah drive yang ada pada gerbang, hingga tak memungkinkan siapa pun untuk melewatinya lagi, termasuk Kaizuka-san._

 _Kaizuka-sannya sudah pergi. Ia sudah melepaskan pemuda itu, meninggalkannya sekali lagi, membuatnya melupakannya hingga pemuda itu tidak bisa mengingatnya lagi. Baginya, itu yang terbaik. Dengan begini pemuda itu akan menjaga kesehatannya, pemuda itu juga akan tetap menjadi pahlawan Vers yang terhebat di masanya tanpa pernah mengenal seseorang bernama Slaine Saazbaum Troyard._

 _Benar. Ini yang terbaik. Tapi kenapa ia menangis? Kenapa ia merasa sedih sekalipun ia tahu bahwa melepaskan pemuda itu adalah hal terbaik yang dapat ia lakukan? Kenapa sekarang ia malah menginginkan pemuda itu kembali dan berada di sisinya sekalipun tahu bahwa pemuda itu tidak akan hidup cukup lama? Kenapa?_

 _Mengangkat kepalanya, Slaine pun berteriak sembari menyentuhkan tangannya pada portal, "Kembali!" Sekali lagi gadis itu berkata, "Kembalilah, Kaizuka-san! Kumohon kembalilah!"_

 _Tangannya menghantam portal, berharap bahwa dengan begitu portal penghubung Vers dan Bumi akan kembali aktif. "Kumohon! Aku akan menuruti semua perkataanmu, Kaizuka-san. Aku tidak akan keras kepala lagi dan tidak akan berdebat denganmu. Aku juga tidak akan banyak bertanya bila kau berbohong atau tidak menepati janjimu lagi. Aku tidak akan banyak menuntut lagi, hanya…hanya… "_

 _Tidak bisa. Kaizuka-san sudah tidak dapat kembali lagi. Berkali-kali ia memukulkan tangannya hingga memerah pun tidak akan mengembalikan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu sudah pergi, pemuda itu sudah meninggalkannya. Pemuda itu… takkan pernah menemuinya lagi._

 _"_ _Kaizuka-san..," ujar Slaine dengan menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan airmatanya mengalir. "Kaizuka-san…"_

.

.

.

"Kaizuka…."

Gadis berambut perak itu membuka matanya tiba-tiba dan menatap ruang sekelilingnya. Ia memandangi plafon yang asing, yang berbeda dengan ruang kamarnya. Tidak ada lemari tinggi dengan kaca di dekat ranjangnya, tidak ada rak buku dengan boneka beruang miliknya, juga tidak ada lemari baju di sampingnya. Di mana ini? Ini bukan kamarnya.

Tangannya mengacak-acak rambut dengan ganas. Sembari terus menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, Slaine pun berusaha mengamati keadaan. Ia melihat gorden berwarna cokelat terang yang tidak tertutup sepenuhnya hingga sinar mentari dapat menyusup masuk, tv yang terus menyala karena tak dipadamkan sejak semalam, meja yang penuh dengan biskuit dan semua peralatan rias, baju-baju yang berserakan di karpet juga kursi. Kondisi ruangannya benar-benar luar biasa! Kalau Kaizuka-san masih ada, pemuda itu pasti akan marah besar melihat kondisi ruangan yang seperti dihantam angin topan ini.

Slaine menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tidak boleh. Lagi-lagi ia nyaris mengingat-ingat pemuda itu. Hanya karena ia memimpikan kejadian yang sudah lama berlalu, bukan berarti dirinya boleh bernostalgia. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak mengingat lagi pemuda itu dan ia berusaha untuk melakukannya. Walaupun pada kenyataannya percuma karena apa pun yang ia lakukan selalu ia kaitkan dengan orang itu.

Sembari menghela napas, gadis itu pun menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang dan memakai sandal. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas juga memiringkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan kiri. Begitu ia selesai dengan gerakan singkat itu, Slaine menyingkap gorden di kamarnya dan menatap pemandangan di sekelilingnya.

Dari jendela kamarnya, ia dapat melihat rumah-rumah kecil dengan gedung yang tak terlalu tinggi di sekitarnya. Menara VoR, tempat pengawasan bandara terlihat begitu tinggi menjulang dibandingkan dengan bangunan yang lain. Selain itu, ia juga dapat melihat pesawat yang terbang dan landas bergantian diiringi deru mesin yang memekakkan telinga.

Melihat pemandangannya yang lumrah itu, Slaine pun berbalik dari jendela menuju ke kursi yang terletak tak jauh dari ranjang. Ia baru saja hendak mengambil handuk ketika mendengar handphonenya berdering. Segera saja ia melupakan tujuannya semula dan memutari ranjang untuk mengambil handphone.

Begitu mendapatkannya, Slaine menatap sekilas nama si penelepon baru ia menggerakkan jemarinya di atas layar. Gadis itu pun menempelkan handphone di telinga, menjepitnya di antara pipi dan bahu sembari berkata, " _Bonjour. This is Slaine Saazbaum Troyard speaking, may I assist you, Madame?"_

"Slaine!" Terdengar teriakan yang cukup memekikan gendang telinga Slaine. Gadis berambut perak itu sampai mengernyit saat mendengarnya, namun ia tak dapat menghindar karena ia menjepit handphonenya menggunakan pipi. "Sombong sekali! Kau pulang tanpa mengabari lagi."

"Hai Inko!" Gadis itu berkata dengan ceria saat mendengar suara sahabatnya itu. Ia menggerakkan tangannya mengambil handphone, sembari berjalan ke kamar mandi. "Lama tak mendengar suaramu."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Kau tahu apa yang mau kubicarakan denganmu, 'kan?" suara di telepon itu kembali berkata. "Kau tidak bisa mengelak kali ini, aku melihat Path-mu semalam yang menunjukkan lokasimu saat ini."

" _Ah!_ " gumam Slaine saat mendengar perkataan Inko. "Sial. Aku lupa mematikan GPSnya."

"Kau sedang berada di Jepang 'kan?" Inko berkata pada gadis itu. "Kenapa kau tidak segera menghubungiku?"

"Ya, itu…" Slaine berusaha bicara sembari masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia menekan tombol loudspeaker pada handphonenya dan meletakkan benda itu tak jauh darinya. "Aku benar-benar kelelahan semalam, Inko. Aku mendapatkan jadwal penerbangan terakhir dan baru tiba pukul empat pagi."

"Tapi setelah itu 'kan kau bisa menghubungiku!" Inko kembali menuntut. "Teganya! Padahal sudah sepuluh tahun kita tidak bertemu, tapi begitu kau pulang, kau selalu beralasan tidak sempat."

"Aku akan menyempatkan waktu," janji Slaine sembari masuk ke _shower screen_ dan menyalakan pancuran air. "Untuk bertemu denganmu juga Rayet."

"Kapan?" tanya Inko. Mendengar suara pancuran air sebagai _background_ , Inko kembali berkata, "Kau meneleponku sambil mandi, Slaine?"

" _Uh-huh_!" Slaine menjawab dari balik _shower screen._ "Aku tidak punya waktu. Jadwal penerbanganku selanjutnya pukul 11 siang ini soalnya."

"Jadwal penerbangan jam 11 tapi kau baru mandi jam 9.30?" Inko bertanya dengan suara meninggi. "Memangnya kau yakin bisa tiba di tempat sebelum waktunya? Lagipula, pramugari 'kan harus tiba satu jam lebih awal."

" _Uh-huh_!" lagi gadis itu bergumam. "Aku yakin."

"Darimana kepercayaan dirimu itu?" Inko bertanya lagi. "Tinggal di hotel pun tetap saja akan memakan waktu minimal lima belas menit untuk tiba di bandara."

"Perusahaanku membangun hotel di kawasan Bandara persis," jawab Slaine yang tengah membilas rambutnya. "Jalan kaki hanya lima menit."

"Paling tidak pramugari harus tampil cantik 'kan?" Inko kembali menyahuti ucapan sahabatnya itu. "Kau harus memblow up rambutmu, merias wajah atau merapikan dirimu sebelum itu 'kan?"

"Ya," jawab Slaine, "aku biasa melakukannya dalam lima belas menit."

"Mana mungkin selesai dalam lima belas menit!"Inko mengomentari. Ia sudah hendak menjawab lagi, namun di dekatnya terdengar suara yang berkata _'Mommy, Mommy'_ seolah meminta perhatiannya. Mendengarnya, Inko pun lebih dulu menanggapi suara tersebut hingga Slaine dapat mendengarnya berkata, "Ya, Kyo-chan! Tunggu sebentar ya!"

Slaine mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu. "Kyo-chan merengek lagi?"

"Begitulah," jawab Inko, "tunggu sebentar! Aku harus membuatkannya susu. Akan kutelepon lagi lima belas menit kemudian."

Tanpa menunggu komentar Slaine, Inko sudah mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Melihatnya, Slaine hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Ia pun tidak banyak bicara dan meneruskan kegiatannya membilas rambut. Ketika ia selesai, gadis itu pun mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan rambut dan tubuhnya. Ia menyampirkan handuk dan bergegas keluar dari _shower screen_.

Sebelum Inko menelepon kembali, gadis berambut perak itu sudah mengambil seragam kerjanya yang sengaja ia letakkan di atas kursi. Sembari berganti pakaian, Slaine mengambil biskuit yang ia letakkan di atas meja dan mengambil sepotong kecil untuk dimasukkan ke mulutnya. Sedikit terburu-buru, gadis itu mengunyah biskuit yang dimakannya. Begitu ia selesai mengenakan seragamnya, gadis itu berjongkok, membuka kulkas untuk menenggak sekaleng kopi.

Dengan membawa kopinya, gadis itu duduk di hadapan meja. Ia meletakkan kaleng kopi di atas meja, sementara tangannya meraih _hairdryer_. Sembari bercermin, gadis itu pun menggerakkan _hairdryer_ untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Slaine untuk mengeringkan rambut. Sesuai perkataannya, dalam waktu lima menit, rambutnya sudah kering dan mengembang sempurna di tempatnya. Merasa puas dengan hasilnya, gadis itu pun meraih alat-alat rias yang juga digeletakkannya begitu saja kemarin. Dengan cekatan, ia meraih beberapa botol berisi krim untuk ditepukkan ke wajahnya. Ia juga menggunakan pensil alis, _eyeliner_ beserta _eyeshadow_ juga maskara. Terakhir, ia mengoleskan lipstik pada bibirnya dan selesailah semua kegiatannya.

Tepat ketika ia selesai, handphonenya kembali berdering. Beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Slaine mengambil handphone yang sebelumnya ia tinggalkan di atas wastafel. Dengan segera, ia menyapukan jemarinya pada layar dan menempelkan handphone pada telinganya. Sekali lagi, ia terpaksa menjepit handphone itu di antara bahu dan telinganya berhubung kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk membereskan barang-barang.

"Maaf," ujar si penelepon, "terputus tadi."

"Tak apa," jawab Slaine. "Kyo-chan sudah umur berapa sekarang? Ia sudah bisa memanggil _'Mommy', 'Mommy'_. Pasti menggemaskan sekali mendengarnya berceloteh."

Wanita yang berbicara dengan Slaine itu tertawa kecil mendengar komentarnya. "Memang menggemaskan sekali. Kau tahu, kemarin ia mengikuti nyanyian di televisi. Aku merekamnya di video dan mem _posting_ nya di Youtube. Lalu tahu-tahu saja, banyak sekali orang yang menyukai videonya."

"Bisa kubayangkan," gumam Slaine sembari membayangkan anak lelaki kecil dengan manik semerah darah yang sama seperti Inko. "Kyo-chan punya bakat alami untuk menaklukkan hati wanita. Belum lagi, ia juga punya senyum yang manis."

"Warisan ibunya."

"Satu-satunya warisan ibunya hanya matanya yang berwarna merah," jawab Slaine sembari tertawa kecil. "Inko! Kirimkan lagi foto Kyo-chan! Mau kujadikan _wallpaper_ handphoneku."

"Hei! Siapa yang memberimu izin untuk memasang foto anakku di handphonemu?" Inko berkata dengan nada sinis. "Orang lain bisa salah paham dan mengira bahwa kau memajang foto anakmu kalau kau melakukannya."

"Orang lain tidak peduli foto siapa yang kupajang selama aku tersenyum manis saat penerbangan," jawab Slaine sembari menutup kopornya dan menguncinya dengan gembok. "Lagipula, tidak ada pramugari yang menyalakan handphone selama penerbangan berlangsung."

"Tetap saja," protes Inko saat mendengar ucapan Slaine. "Kalau kau memajang foto Kyo, bisa-bisa orang lain menyangka bahwa kau ini seorang ibu yang sudah punya anak. Kalau begitu, tidak akan ada pria yang mau mendekatimu, Slaine."

" _Ah!_ Usul yang bagus, Inko!" Slaine berkata sembari menarik kopornya. Gadis itu berjongkok untuk mengambil _high heels_ yang ditaruhnya di rak dan meletakkannya di lantai. "Mungkin aku harus menjadikan Kyo-chan sebagai _profile picture_ ku. Belakangan ini ada pria menyebalkan yang sedang setengah mati kuhindari."

"Siapa? Siapa dia?" Inko langsung bersemangat mendengar perkataan gadis itu. "Kau tidak pernah bercerita dengan siapa saja kau berkencan! Apa dia anak pengusaha seperti kekasihmu beberapa tahun yang lalu? Artis terkenal? Atau siapa?"

"Entah," Slaine mengangkat bahu. "Beberapa orang menunjuk pria itu saat berbicara denganku, tapi aku tidak mendengar jelas apa yang mereka katakan. Mungkin saja ia seorang narapidana yang kabur dari sel."

"Kenapa harus narapidana sih? Seleramu jelek sekali."

"Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, Inko!" Slaine menghela napas saat mengucapkannya. "Aku hanya asal mengatakan bahwa ia seorang narapidana. Habis tingkahnya menyebalkan dan memaksa."

"Memangnya kau tidak bertanya siapa dia?"

Slaine memutar bola matanya. Ia terdiam sebentar, mengingat peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi kemarin sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Tidak. Aku tidak bertanya. Aku tidak terlalu ingin tahu."

"Seharusnya kau bertanya!" seru Inko ketika mendengar ucapan temannya. "Siapa namanya? Kau bertukar nomor dengannya 'kan?"

"Sudah kuhapus." Slaine menjawab dengan enteng. Gadis itu pun mengenakan sepatu hak tingginya, membuka pintu kamar dan berjalan di koridor menuju ke lift. "Aku juga sudah memblokirnya. Lagipula, aku tidak pernah mengangkat telepon tanpa nama."

Inko bergumam sedikit mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu. Wanita yang telah memiliki seorang anak itu pun kembali berkomentar dan berkata, "Memangnya tidak ada pria yang membuatmu tertarik, Slaine?"

" _Hm,_ " gadis berambut perak itu menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya, mengambil handphone yang tadi ia jepit di pundak dan memindahkannya ke telinga satunya lagi. "Tidak. Saat ini aku sedang tidak memikirkan siapa pun."

"Dari sekian banyak mantan kekasihmu, apa tidak ada satu pun yang berkesan?"

"Aku sudah tidak ingat siapa mereka," jawab Slaine sembari memutar-mutar kartu hotel di tangannya. "Nomor mereka pun sudah kuhapus dan kublokir."

"Ah! Kau selalu begitu!" Inko berkomentar. "Setelah berkencan sekali, kau akan menghapus nomornya. Kau selalu begitu selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini."

"Tidak, aku tidak begitu," Slaine berusaha membela diri. "Mereka saja yang tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri denganku."

"Kau yang tidak mau menyesuaikan diri, Slaine," tegur Inko. "Bukan mereka. Yang kutahu, mereka selalu perhatian padamu, tapi kau menolaknya dengan halus. Kau tidak mengizinkan siapa pun untuk memberimu perhatian lebih."

Slaine mendecak kesal mendengar teguran temannya itu. "Kau 'kan tidak bersamaku selama lima tahun terakhir ini, Inko. Kau tidak tahu bahwa aku sudah berubah."

"Kau tidak pernah berubah Slaine," jawab Inko. "Sejak kepergiannya, kau tetap sama."

"Inko…"

"Sejak kepergian Kaizuka-san," kata temannya itu, "kau selalu seperti ini…"

Jemari Slaine yang tengah menekan-nekan tombol turun, menggantung di tempatnya ketika mendengar nama tersebut. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, gadis itu tidak langsung menyambar ucapan Inko. Ia tertegun selama beberapa saat hingga menemukan kembali suaranya.

"Kan sudah kukatakan sebelumnya," ujar Slaine sembari menghela napas, "bukan karena itu. Lagipula sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu, aku juga sudah melupakannya."

"Tidak, kau belum melupakannya," jawab Inko. "Kau masih kehilangannya, Slaine. Sampai sekarang kau terus mencarinya dan sampai sekarang kau berusaha menemukannya di dalam setiap pria yang mendekatimu. Tapi karena dia tidak kau temukan, kau pun menjauh dan menutup dirimu."

"Inko…"

"Ini sama saja seperti waktu itu," kata Inko lagi. "Sama ketika aku dan Rayet harus menjagamu bergantian sejak pemuda itu pergi. Kau yang berulang kali nyaris membunuh dirimu sendiri, kau yang berulang kali berkata bahwa kau ingin menemuinya. Kau yang berulang kali berkata bahwa kau tidak rela kenapa ia pergi meninggalkanmu."

"Inko, cukup!"

"Kalau kau tidak rela ia pergi, kenapa kau malah membiarkannya saat ia dibawa oleh saudaranya?" Inko bertanya lagi. "Kalau selama ini yang kau cari hanya dia, kenapa kau tidak mencarinya lagi"

"Tidak. Tidak bisa. Dia… pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh," jawab Slaine sembari menatap kosong pada lift yang terbuka. Bukannya masuk, gadis itu malah terdiam di tempatnya, membuat orang-orang yang berada di dalam lift memberinya pandangan keheranan yang menusuk. Menyadari tatapan mereka, Slaine pun bergegas melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam lift.

"Tempat yang sangat jauh itu di mana?" tanya Inko ketika mendengar jawaban Slaine, "Di luar negerikah? Kalau di luar negeri, kenapa kau tidak bisa bertemu dengannya? Kau 'kan sudah sering berkeliling dunia sebagai pramugari, Slaine?"

"Itu…"

"Memangnya dia berada di Kutub utara? Pedalaman Amazon? Kenapa sampai kau yang sudah berkeliling dunia tidak dapat menemuinya?"

"Aku… aku tidak tahu," jawab Slaine, tidak ingin memberikan jawaban yang sebenarnya pada Inko. "Saudaranya yang membawanya pulang dan mereka tidak mengabariku sejak saat itu. Aku juga tidak berniat mencari tahu."

"Kenapa?" Inko melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Kau tidak penasaran?"

Walaupun tahu Inko tidak bisa melihatnya, gadis berambut perak itu tetap menggelengkan kepala. "Ini yang terbaik. Bagiku juga baginya."

"Aku tidak mengerti, apanya yang terbaik?" Wanita yang menghubunginya itu berkata sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Kalian berpisah sekalipun saling mencintai. Kalau kalian mencintai itu seharusnya kalian hidup bersama, bukannya terpisah begini."

"Kau tahu istilah mencintai tanpa memiliki?" Slaine kembali bertanya.

"Tahu," jawab Inko cepat. "Tapi kau bukan orang yang sanggup mencintai tanpa memiliki. Kau bukan orang sebaik itu, Slaine."

Mendengar komentar sahabatnya, Slaine hanya dapat mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebelum akhirnya menggumamkan tawa kecil. Tepat saat itu, lift yang ditumpanginya tiba di lantai dasar sehingga Slaine kembali menarik kopornya dan berjalan keluar dari lift. Dengan langkah tegak, pandangan lurus ke depan, layaknya seorang model, gadis itu pun berjalan menembus kerumunan penumpang yang memenuhi bandara.

"Hei, Slaine!"

"Hm?"

"Temukanlah pria lain yang baik dan cepatlah menikah!" Inko berkomentar. "Kau tidak ingin sendirian terus 'kan?"

Langkah Slaine terhenti saat mendengar ucapan sahabatnya. "Sendiri terus pun tak apa."

"Slaine…"

"Aku… tidak mau lagi mengalami perpisahan, Inko." Slaine berkata, "Daripada mengalami perpisahan, lebih baik aku sendirian."

Bila sebelumnya Slaine yang selalu terdiam, kali ini giliran Inko yang tak dapat berkata-kata. Wanita itu hanya menghela napasnya saat mendengar jawaban Slaine. Ia membayangkan, bila dirinya berada di sisi Slaine, ia pasti akan menepuk-nepuk pundak gadis itu dan memeluknya. Gadis itu sudah kehilangan orang yang berharga baginya, maka Inko tak heran mendengar komentar itu terucap dari mulutnya.

"Kau hanya belum bertemu orang yang tepat, Slaine." Inko akhirnya berkata. "Akan tiba saatnya nanti, kau bertemu dengan orang yang tepat untukmu."

"Entahlah ya," jawab Slaine. Gadis itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya, melewati gerbang check in dan menaiki eskalator. "Bisa kita hentikan pembicaraan soal ini? Aku akan menutup teleponnya kalau kau terus membicarakan soal ini, Inko!"

"Kau selalu menghindar!" protes Inko saat mendengar ancaman Slaine. Biarpun begitu, wanita itu mengalah dan berkata, "Ah! Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah tahu? Film 500 years yang tayang sepuluh tahun lalu ternyata ada sekuelnya."

"Sekuel?" Slaine mengerutkan dahi mendengar perkataan Inko. "500years yang kau maksud itu, film yang berdasarkan novel Kaizuka-san?"

Inko menganggukkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dan kembali berkata, "Iya, 500 years yang itu. Film sekuelnya tayang perdana di bioskop hari ini. Kau harus menontonnya bila sempat."

Kerutan di dahi Slaine semakin dalam saat mendengar perkataan sahabatnya. Seingatnya, 500 years ditayangkan perdana sepuluh tahun lalu berdasarkan novel yang ditulis oleh Kaizuka-san. Hanya saja, setahu Slaine novel yang ditulis Kaizuka-san tidak pernah terbit jilid keduanya. Memang waktu itu Kaizuka-san sempat berniat melanjutkan, hanya saja sebelum novelnya selesai, pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu kembali ke Vers sehingga novelnya pun tidak jadi diterbitkan. Karena itu, Slaine sedikit penasaran, siapa gerangan yang menuliskan cerita untuk sekuel film 500years?

"Kenapa… ada sekuelnya?" Slaine bertanya dengan bingung. "Bukankah novelnya hanya satu jilid?"

"Oh, novelnya sudah terbit jilid keduanya," ujar Inko. "Aku sudah selesai membacanya dan sama mengharukannya seperti sebelumnya. Ceritanya bagus sekali."

"Tapi…," ujar Slaine yang kini menghentikan langkahnya. Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas pegangan kopornya, sementara satu tangannya memegangi handphone. "Siapa yang menulisnya? Kaizuka-san 'kan sudah tidak ada."

"Penulisnya…," kata Inko, "Kaizuka Inaho. Tertulis begitu."

"Tidak mungkin!" Dengan cepat Slaine membantah. "Orang itu sudah tidak ada. Pasti ada orang lain yang menggunakan nama penanya."

"Mungkin juga," jawab Inko. "Kaizuka Inaho sendiri tidak pernah terdengar beritanya sejak novel keduanya terbit. Makanya aku pun ragu bahwa penulisnya masih sama dengan yang dulu."

Benar. Tidak mungkin itu Kaizuka-san. Kaizuka-san tengah menjalani perawatan di Vers. Kaizuka-san tidak mungkin mengingatnya secepat ini dan menuliskannya di dalam novel. Pastilah itu orang lain yang menggunakan nama pena pemuda itu. Orang lain menggunakannya untuk mengangkat ketenarannya sendiri. Tidak mungkin itu Kaizuka-san.

"Ah! Suamiku memanggil!" Inko berkata lagi. "Lain kali kita mengobrol lagi ya, Slaine?"

"O-oh, ya!" Slaine kembali menjawab begitu mendengar perkataan Inko. "Baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Inko."

Selesai mengucapkan itu, Slaine pun mematikan sambungannya. Ia menurunkan handphone yang dipegangnya di tangan dan menghela napas. Gadis itu menggerakkan kepalanya, menatap ke jendela tinggi berlatar lapangan terbang di sampingnya. Tertegun, gadis itu pun termenung untuk beberapa saat.

Mengingat Kaizuka-san selalu membuat Slaine tidak nyaman. Ia bohong saat mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin mencari tahu. Ia juga berbohong ketika ia mengatakan bahwa ia ingin sendirian. Namun, ia mengatakan kejujuran saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia takut pada perpisahan. Tiga kali mengalami perpisahan, memberikan dampak yang sangat buruk padanya.

Bagaimana ia bisa mencari pria yang baik, bila ia selalu menghindar setiap ada pria yang mencoba mendekatinya? Bagaimana ia bisa bertemu orang yang tepat, bila di ingatannya terbayang semua tingkah pemuda itu saat bersamanya dulu? Bahkan, tanpa ia sadari, ia terus mencari sosok pemuda itu di dalam setiap pria yang mendekat padanya. Alhasil, ia tak pernah bertahan lama pada satu hubungan. Paling lama hanya bertahan tiga hari dan paling cepat bertahan selama dua jam. Semuanya karena ia terus mencari sosok itu di dalam diri orang lain.

Ketika pria yang bersamanya itu tertawa, Slaine malah teringat saat pemuda yang dikasihinya itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Ketika pria yang berkencan dengannya membicarakan sesuatu dengannya, Slaine malah memandangnya bingung, karena tidak menemukan suara baritone yang sangat ia rindukan. Beberapa kali, ia juga pernah mencoba menghampiri seseorang yang memiliki rambut _darkbrown_ dengan cara berjalan yang persis dengan pemuda itu. Namun ketika ia mendekat, ia harus menelan kekecewaan karena tidak menemukan orang itu.

Percuma saja. Inko mengatakan padanya untuk menemukan seseorang yang tepat. Baginya, tidak ada lagi orang yang tepat semenjak pemuda itu pergi. Tidak ada orang yang dapat menandingi kekeras kepalaannya, tidak ada orang yang lebih tidak mau kalah darinya, tidak ada lagi orang yang lebih sering berbohong darinya. Sekeras apa pun Slaine mencari, ia tidak pernah menemukan orang yang sama.

Karena itu, Slaine menggerakkan tangannya dan mengangkat kalung berbandul lingkaran yang berada di lehernya selama ini. Ia mengeluarkan kalung itu dari lehernya dan menatap tanda saling berwarna biru di atas bandul stainless. Seperti kebiasaannya, gadis itu menyentuhkan bandul tersebut ke dahinya dan memejamkan mata. Ritual yang selalu ia lakukan ketika memorinya sudah terlalu penuh dengan pemuda itu.

Begitu benaknya sudah mulai tenang, Slaine pun menjauhkan kalung tersebut dari dahinya dan membuka matanya. Gadis itu mengerjapkan mata selama sesaat, sebelum kembali menggerakkan tangan untuk memasukkan kalung itu ke lehernya. Hanya saja, saat ia hendak melakukannya, pandangan matanya bertemu dengan poster besar menyala yang menghiasi koridor tersebut. Sedikit terpancing, Slaine pun menoleh ke sisi seberang jendela dan mundur sedikit untuk bisa melihat apa yang terpampang pada poster tersebut.

 _'_ _500 years.'_

Oh? Inikah yang dimaksud Inko tadi? Inikah film sekuel yang dibicarakan wanita itu di telepon? Film yang pengarangnya mencatut nama Kaizuka-san untuk menambah ketenarannya?

Slaine pun mendekat pada poster tersebut. Pada poster tersebut, Slaine melihat seseorang berambut dark brown yang mengenakan pakaian seperti orang-orang Eropa, berdiri memunggunginya di tengah gerbang tinggi dan lengkung seperti bangunan Eropa abad ke 14. Suasana di sekelilingnya gelap, namun di hadapan pemuda itu, terbentang pemandangan kota besar di Jepang yang sudah ia kenali dengan baik.

'Eropa dan Jepang-kah settingnya?' batin Slaine saat melihat poster tersebut. Ia menatap punggung pria berambut gelap dan menggerakkan jemarinya, menyentuh poster tersebut. Senyum sedih terukir di wajahnya ketika menyadari bahwa pria itu begitu mirip dengan Kaizuka-san. Kaizuka-san yang melewati ratusan tahun dan tiba di masa depan untuk bertemu kembali dengannya.

Jauh di bawahnya, hampir luput dari perhatian Slaine. Ada huruf lain yang tertulis dengan tinta berwarna emas. Gadis itu menundukkan kepala sedikit saat melihatnya dan membaca tulisannya.

 _'_ _There's no future if you aren't there. '_

Membacanya, tangan Sliane sedikit gemetar dan ia memalingkan wajahnya. Sedikit tergesa-gesa, ia menarik kopor dan kembali berjalan. Langkahnya tidak lagi setegap sebelumnya, dan bunyi hak tingginya saat bertemu dengan lantai pun tidak enak didengar. Namun Slaine tetap melangkah sejauh mungkin, meninggalkan poster tersebut.

Kata-kata itu, entah mengapa mengingatkannya akan ucapan Kaizuka-san sebelum ia merelakan pemuda itu. Ia masih ingat karena ia pernah bertanya apa yang ada dalam bayangan pemuda itu di masa depan. Ia masih bisa mengulangi dengan jelas perkataan pemuda itu sebelumnya.

 _"_ _Mimpiku… takkan tercapai bila kau tak berada di sisiku, Slaine."_

Slaine menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Begitu mudahnya perkataan itu menyusup dari ingatannya di saat ia berniat untuk melupakannya. Hanya karena kebetulan yang sama dengan yang tertulis di poster itu, ingatannya akan pemuda itu pun kembali dan membuat semua pertahanan dirinya runtuh. Padahal, ia sudah memutuskan untuk merelakan, ia sudah menyerah. Kenapa segala sesuatunya seolah sengaja membuatnya sulit melupakan pemuda itu?

"Ah! Film 500 years!" Seseorang menunjuk poster yang sama dengan yang baru saja dilihat olehnya. "Aku sudah baca novelnya. Aku tidak sabar menanti filmnya muncul."

" _Hee?"_ Orang lain yang juga melihat poster itu berkomentar saat mendengar ucapan temannya. "Film basi itu?"

"Basi apanya?" Temannya tidak terima mendengar orang lain menjelek-jelekkan film tersebut. "Ceritanya sangat mengharukan tahu. Kau tidak pernah membaca novelnya, jangan sok tahu."

"Hanya pemuda yang menunggu seorang gadis selama lima ratus tahun 'kan?" Orang itu berkata sembari menunjuk poster di hadapannya. "Paling-paling ini cerita drama yang berakhir tragis dengan kematian salah satu tokohnya."

" _Tsk!_ Beginilah amatiran," ujar pembicara pertama. "Ceritanya tidak seperti itu!"

"Lalu?" Suara kedua kembali berkata. "Bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Ceritanya, pemuda yang menunggu selama lima ratus tahun itu terjangkit penyakit mematikan yang tak bisa disembuhkan."

"Tuh 'kan!" Balas suara kedua saat mendengar potongan cerita yang disebutkan si suara pertama. "Pasti tokohnya meninggal."

"Salah besar! Tokoh itu hidup karena gadis yang ditunggunya memilih untuk mengembalikannya pada negerinya."

"Kalau begitu gadis itu yang mati."

"Tidak ada yang mati!" Suara pertama berkata dengan keras kepala. "Kenapa kau selalu seenaknya menyimpulkan bahwa ada tokoh yang mati? Kedua tokohnya hidup tahu!"

"Kalau begitu, salah satunya pasti menderita karena terus mengingat yang lain," lanjut suara kedua, "dan akhirnya mati dalam penderitaan."

"Sudah kukatakan tidak ada yang mati!" Suara pertama berkata sembari membentak suara kedua. "Pada akhirnya pemuda yang terjangkit penyakit itu sudah sembuh dan sekarang ia kembali menemui gadis itu."

"Mana mungkin."

"Benar kok!" Suara yang pertama kembali berkata. "Ngomong-ngomong, cerita ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata penulisnya sendiri lho!"

"Mana mungkin!" Suara kedua berkata. "Itu hanya strategi marketing untuk mempromosikan filmnya. Mana ada manusia yang bertahan hidup selama lima ratus tahun? Yang ada orang itu pasti sudah mati duluan sebelum mencapai akhir bahagia."

"Kau tidak punya mimpi!"

"Lebih baik dibanding menjadi pemimpi!" Suara kedua membalas ucapannya. "Ayo cepat! Kalau tidak kita akan ketinggalan pesawat."

Kedua orang yang sebelumnya berada di belakang Slaine itu berlari dengan tergesa-gesa meninggalkannya. Mereka meninggalkan Slaine yang masih termenung ketika mendengar ucapan keduanya. Gadis berambut perak itu tidak dapat melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan ia tergoda untuk berbalik, mengecek sendiri kebenarannya.

Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah itu? Mungkinkah Kaizuka-san telah kembali untuk menemuinya? Mungkinkah…

Gadis itu terdiam selama beberapa saat. Ia menundukkan kepala, sebelum akhirnya ia menghela napas. Harapannya melambung terlalu tinggi ketika ia mendengar perkataan dua orang itu. Padahal ia tahu bahwa hal tersebut tidak mungkin. Kaizuka-san tidak mungkin mengingatnya lagi. Terlebih, ini baru sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak ia meninggalkan pemuda itu. Ingatan pemuda itu tidak mungkin pulih secepat ini.

Slaine pun menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali berjalan. Ia baru saja hendak melangkah ketika bandul yang dipegangnya terlepas dari tangannya dan jatuh menggelinding di lantai. Melihatnya, gadis itu pun berbalik, mencoba mengejarnya sembari menyeret kopor.

Ia melangkah dan terus melangkah mengikuti bandul tersebut. Untunglah, tak lama kemudian bandul kalung tersebut berhenti saat menabrak sepatu orang lain sehingga Slaine tak perlu mengejarnya terlalu jauh. Gadis itu pun membungkukkan badan dan melipat kakinya untuk meraih bandul tersebut. Hanya saja, ada orang lain yang lebih dulu mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil bandul tersebut dan mengangkatnya.

Mengira bahwa bandul itu akan dikembalikan padanya, Slaine pun beranjak berdiri mengikuti orang itu. Begitu keduanya sudah berhadapan, ia pun mengangkat kepalanya dan berkata, "Terima ka…"

Tak dapat bergerak, Slaine tertegun ketika melihat pria berambut darkbrown dengan manik semerah darah tengah mengangkat kalungnya melewati kepala. Sebelah mata pria itu terhalang oleh penutup mata berwarna hitam dan tangannya yang mengangkat kalung pun memperlihatkan sedikit luka bakar. Tidak ada ekspresi yang terlihat di wajah pria itu saat mengamati bandul di tangannya, begitu juga saat pria itu menoleh menatapnya.

'Tidak… mungkin,' batinnya sementara kedua tangannya menutup mulut saat melihat pria yang menggerakkan tangan menunjukkan kalungnya. 'Tidak mungkin!'

"K- Kaizuka-san?"

.

.

.

 _t.b.c_

 _Aniway, kalau ada film 500 years beneran muncul, sepertinya reaksi ane akan sama kayak orang kedua yang skeptis dan nebak bahwa ada salah satu yang pasti mati… :P_

 _Nah, next chapter beneran end, so… I hope to see you all until the end :D )_


	36. Chapter 36

_Authors Note:_

 _So, finally we reach the last chapter_

 _For Fujoshi desu XD, ane minta maaf, requestnya ternyata nggak muat semua T_T sulit ternyata_

 _Thank you,_ _ **Fujoshi desu XD , ZERLIN, dealovha**_ _for your kind review XD,_

 _Untuk semua yang selama ini uda review dan banyak banget ngasi masukan thank u so much, buat_ _ **Nanaho Haruka**_ _yang review pertama kali juga, thank u sangat XD_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _: thank you for reading this fanfic. I hope you also enjoy this chapter ; )_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aldnoah Zero** not mine

 **Obsession** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gender Bender, Fem!Slaine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy !_**

 **Last chapter: His Obsession**

"Master! _High five_!"

Inaho memegangi kelelawar albino yang mengepakkan sayap di hadapannya. Android satu itu bergerak berputar-putar mengelilinginya, dan terus menyerukan perintah yang tak pernah diinstalnya. Ia heran, darimana program untuk menyerukan _High five_ ini berasal? Apa ini semacam virus android baru?

"Nao-kun!"

Wanita berambut hitam panjang memunculkan wajahnya yang kesal dari balik ruangan yang ditempatinya. Sembari meletakkan tas tangannya di meja, wanita itu masuk dan menempati tempat duduk yang ada di samping ranjangnya. Perhatian wanita itu langsung tertuju pada si kelelawar albino, yang tengah mengitarinya sembari menyerukan ' _High five_!'.

"Tharsis bersemangat sekali," ujar Yuki-nee. Ia pun mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menepukkan pada sayap android seputih salju itu. "Tharsis! _High five_!"

Inaho tidak berkomentar. Pemuda itu hanya menghela napas melihat tingkah kakak perempuan dan android yang katanya adalah miliknya itu. "Aku tidak mungkin menginstal program _High five_ pada Tharsis, Yuki-nee, mungkin saja ini virus."

"Tidak mungkin ada virus,"jawab Kaizuka Yuki sembari menyentuhkan tangan ke rambut _darkbrown_ adiknya. "Siapa yang berani menaruh virus pada android milik Pahlawan Besar Vers?"

Sekali lagi, Inaho menghela napas mendengar ucapan sang kakak. "Apa kau yakin android itu milikku, Yuki-nee? Aku tidak ingat pernah menciptakan android semacam itu."

"Buatanmu kok!" Yuki menjawab dengan yakin. "Siapa lagi yang dapat membuat android yang dapat berbicara seperti itu selain kau seorang?"

Pemuda berambut _darkbrown_ itu menyentuhkan tangannya ke dahi. Kemudian ia membuka matanya dan berkata, "Banyak sekali yang tidak kuingat belakangan ini."

"Ng?"

"Android itu,"ujar Inaho dengan manik merah yang menatap ke jendela kamarnya, "sebutan Pahlawan Besar, kemudian hilangnya mata kiriku akibat perang besar itu, entah kenapa tidak dapat kuingat sama sekali."

Wanita berambut hitam itu tertegun sejenak saat mendengar ucapan adiknya. Sepertinya, obat yang diberikan sang Ratu untuk menghilangkan ingatan pemuda itu benar-benar ampuh. Berkatnya, pemuda itu tidak bisa mengingat peristiwa yang terjadi sejak lima ratus tahun yang lalu, hingga sekarang. Kepergiannya ke Bumi, pencapaiannya sebagai Pahlawan Besar Vers, juga obsesinya terhadap gadis bernama Slaine Troyard lenyap tak berbekas.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu, Yuki-nee?"

"Eh?" Yuki kaget mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari pemuda itu. "Ada apa Nao-kun? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Aku bertanya, kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat apa yang kulakukan selama perang besar itu," jawab Inaho sembari menggerakkan kepala menatapnya. "Kalau memang itu perang yang besar, seharusnya satu atau dua ingatan akan membekas di memoriku bukan?"

"Kan sudah kukatakan, Nao-kun," lanjut Yuki sembari menepuk kepala adiknya, "kau kehilangan ingatan karena musuhmu memberimu luka di mata kiri. Makanya kau tidak punya ingatan sama sekali soal perang besar itu."

Inaho menatap kakak perempuan yang duduk di samping ranjangnya itu. Ia diam selama beberapa saat, sebelum memutuskan untuk mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya. Tidak terlintas sedikit pun emosi di wajahnya, pemuda itu tetap memasang ekspresi datar.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan!" Yuki menaruh tangannya di atas tangan si adik laki-laki. "Kau harus banyak istirahat agar kau segera pulih."

Pemuda bermanik merah itu menoleh dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku tahu."

Mendengarnya, Yuki pun tersenyum dan menyentuhkan tangannya pada rambut adiknya. Ia mengusap-usap rambut adiknya dengan sayang, juga mengakhirinya dengan pelukan. Setelah beberapa saat, ia melepaskan dirinya dan berkata pada sang adik, "Jangan berpikir macam-macam dan segeralah tidur, kau mengerti?"

Inaho mengangguk.

"Baiklah," kata Yuki-nee sembari melepaskan pelukannya dan mundur, meninggalkan kamarnya. "Selamat tidur, Nao-kun!"

.

.

.

'Hari ini android berbentuk kelelawar itu tidak menggumamkan _High five_ lagi rupanya.' Inaho membatin saat melihat android berwarna putih yang mengubah dirinya menjadi bentuk kelelawar. Ia menyentuh kembali android yang tak bergerak itu sembari menggerakkannya ke kanan dan kiri. 'Aneh. Biasanya android ini berisik sekali.'

"Oh! Count Kaizuka!"

Inaho menggerakkan kepalanya dan melihat pemuda berambut cokelat ikal yang berpapasan dengannya. Pemuda itu berlari menghampirinya terlebih dulu dan menggerakkan kepala saat melihat kondisinya. Setelah menilai beberapa saat, pemuda itu pun berkata, "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau sudah sembuh? Mata kirimu masih sakit?"

"Count Mazurek,"ujar Inaho saat melihat pemuda itu menghampirinya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih."

"Ng?" Mazurek sedikit mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar nada datar Inaho. Kejanggalan itu membuat Inaho memicingkan sedikit matanya, walaupun tak terlihat oleh pemuda yang berpapasan dengannya. "O-oh, baguslah kalau begitu. Ng! Tharsis?"

Kepala Inaho bergerak sedikit saat mendengar pemuda itu menyebutkan nama androidnya. Ia pun mengangkat kelelawar seputih salju yang ada di genggamannya dan menunjukkannya pada pemuda itu. Ia tak heran bila pemuda itu mengenal androidnya, namun nada terkejut yang diucapkannya benar-benar menarik perhatian Inaho. Karena itu ia pun berkata, "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Bagaimana aku tidak mengenalnya? Kupikir…" Mazurek langsung menghentikan kata-katanya sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja, pemuda itu tertegun dan mengatupkan kembali mulutnya. Lagi-lagi, sikapnya terlihat sangat janggal di mata Inaho. "M-maksudku, tentu saja. Dia 'kan android milikmu."

'Android milikku,' batin Inaho mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. Sepertinya benar, android ini memang miliknya. Hanya, Inaho tidak mengerti mengapa Mazurek sampai terkejut itu saat melihat android ini berada di tangannya? Kalau memang ini androidnya, seharusnya Mazurek tidak menunjukkan kekagetannya 'kan?

"N-nah, aku permisi dulu."

"Sebentar!" Inaho menghalangi jalan pemuda berambut ikal itu. "Ada yang mau kutanyakan."

"A-apa itu?" Mazurek bertanya dengan khawatir.

"Android ini," ucap Inaho sambil menunjukkan kelelawar dalam genggaman tangannya, "apa bedanya dengan Sleipnir?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa aku membuat android ini?" Inaho bertanya pada Mazurek. "Apa fungsinya?"

Mazurek mengerjapkan mata selama beberapa saat mendengar pertanyaan Inaho. "Kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku?"

Inaho menatapnya selama beberapa saat, sebelum ia berkata, "Karena sepertinya kau akan memberikan jawaban yang kucari."

Mendengarnya, Mazurek hanya bisa terdiam di tempat. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Aku tidak paham kenapa kau mengira bahwa aku akan memberimu jawaban yang kau cari. Tapi, jelas aku tidak tahu alasanmu membuat Tharsis."

Pemuda yang hanya memiliki satu manik merah itu menatapnya selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menepi. Ia pun menghela napas dan kembali berjalan, meninggalkan si pemuda berambut ikal. Sembari menggenggam kelelawar di tangannya, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Nao-kun?"

Yuki bertanya ketika melihat adiknya sedang serius mengerjakan sesuatu di meja kerjanya. Ia pun mendekat pada pemuda itu dan mengintip dari balik bahu adiknya. Ketika ia mendapat gambaran yang lebih jelas, wanita itu pun berkata, "Kau membongkar Tharsis?"

"Hanya ingin melihat komponennya," jawab Inaho sembari membuka penutup androidnya. Ia mengambil peralatan dan membongkar sedikit parts yang ada di dalamnya. "Aku ingin memastikan bahwa android ini memang android milikku."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Biasanya aku memberikan tanda, sama seperti tanda yang kuberikan pada Sleipnir." Inaho menjawab sembari melepaskan sekrup dan mengeluarkan dynamo yang menjadi sumber daya android itu. Ia membalik dynamo tersebut kemudian menyinarinya dengan lampu baca di mejanya. "Kalau memang ia juga milikku maka seharusnya ada tanda yang menyatakan bahwa ia milikku."

"Oh? Tanda seperti apa?"

Inaho tidak menjawab. Melalui jemarinya, ia meraba dynamo yang dipasangnya di dalam android berbentuk kelelawar itu. Ketika ia menemukan bagian yang tidak rata, ia pun menandai bagian itu dengan jarinya sementara tangannya yang lain mendekatkan lampu baca ke bagian tersebut. Ia mendekatkan diri, membaca tanda yang ditemukannya itu.

"1101?"

"Apa?" Yuki berkata saat mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. "Ada apa Nao-kun? Apa yang kau temukan?"

Adiknya lagi-lagi memilih untuk bungkam. Walaupun tidak terlihat di wajahnya, pemuda itu kini sedang kebingungan. Ia yakin, yang tertera di atas dynamo milik android seputih salju ini adalah guratan tangannya. Hanya saja, ia tidak mengerti, mengapa ia menuliskan angka-angka tersebut dibandingkan dengan inisial namanya seperti biasa. Apakah maksudnya, android ini adalah android ke 1101 yang dibuatnya? Atau apa?

"Nao-kun? Hei?"

Yuki mengguncang tubuhnya, membuat perhatiannya kembali terarah pada sang Kakak. Mau tidak mau, Inaho akhirnya berkata, "Ada apa, Yuki-nee?"

"Apa yang kau temukan? Apa?" Yuki berusaha melihat dengan mendekatkan wajahnya pada adik laki-lakinya itu. "Aku penasaran."

Biarpun keheranan, pemuda itu tidak menunjukkannya. Ia hanya menggerakkan tangannya, menjauhkan kepala si kakak dari wajahnya. Begitu si kakak sudah cukup jauh, ia pun kembali memegangi partsnya dan berkata, "Tidak biasanya kau penasaran pada android ciptaanku, Yuki-nee."

"Oh ya?" Yuki kembali berkata. "Aku selalu penasaran kok. Misalnya pada Tharsis dan Sleipnir."

"Kau hanya tahu kedua android itu," jawab Inaho sembari meletakkan kembali dynamo yang dipegangnya ke body android tersebut. Ia pun menggerakkan jemarinya, mengamati setiap parts yang ia satukan untuk membentuk benda itu. Melihatnya, ia tahu bahwa hanya dirinya yang dapat membuat android dengan tingkat kerumitan seperti ini. Hanya saja, apa tujuannya? Kenapa ia sampai membuat android seperti ini dua kali? Apa fungsinya?

"Tidak, aku juga tahu androidmu yang lain," jawab Yuki. "Android penemu barang, android pencari barang hilang dan banyak lagi android yang kau buat. Sejak kau terobsesi pada teknologi android, segala sesuatunya kau jadikan android. Kau benar-benar kelewatan kalau sudah terobsesi, Nao-kun!"

Benar. Yuki benar. Sudah banyak android yang berakhir atau gagal di tangannya. Bisa jadi ribuan ataupun puluhan ribu android telah dibuatnya semenjak ia terobsesi pada teknologi yang menjadi keunggulan bangsa Vers itu. Hanya saja, bila sepuluh ribu lebiih android telah ia buat, kenapa ia malah bertahan di nomor 1101? Apakah itu artinya android ini adalah android ke 1101 yang ia ciptakan?

Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Android ke 1101 nya adalah sebuah android berbentuk robot anjing yang dapat menyemburkan api. Android itu ia gunakan untuk menakut-nakuti teman sekolah Asseylum karena selalu mengganggunya. Ia sudah lama sekali menciptakan android itu. Maka itu, bila android ini diciptakan selama masa perang, maka seharusnya android ini memiliki nomor yang lebih tinggi dari 1101. Lalu, kalau bukan urutan, jadi apa gerangan makna 1101 yang ia tulis di androidnya itu?

.

.

.

"Oh, Tharsis!"

Inaho menoleh dan menatap ke arah dua Count yang berada di belakangnya. Yang satu adalah wanita berambut ikal berwarna kemerahan, sementara yang satunya lagi adalah pria paruh baya yang cukup tambun. Melihat kedua Count ini menyebutkan nama android seputih saljunya kembali memancing keingintahuannya. Kenapa kedua Count ini tidak mengabaikannya seperti Count-Count lain yang melewatinya dan malah menaruh perhatian pada android seputih saljunya?

"Sekarang kau lebih sering membawanya, Count Kaizuka?" Pria paruh baya yang bertubuh tambun duduk di sampingnya dan menunjuk android seputih salju itu dengan tongkatnya. "Kukira kau lebih suka Sleipnir yang menemanimu."

"Count Keteratesse," jawab Inaho sopan, walaupun ia tidak menanggapi atau memberi jawaban pada pertanyaan pria itu.

"Ke mana Sleipnir?" Countess Femieanne yang mengambil tempat duduk di samping Count Keteratesse kembali berkata. "Apa sekarang Sleipnir pensiun dan digantikan oleh Tharsis?"

Mengabaikan komentar keduanya, Inaho pun berkata, "Kalian mengenal Tharsis?"

Keduanya mengangkat alis mendengar pertanyaannya, "Tentu saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Mungkin, karena aku pernah berhadapan langsung dengannya," ujar Count Keteratesse sembari mencoba menyentuh android seputih salju yang tengah dipegangi oleh Inaho. "Makanya aku sangat menaruh perhatian khusus padanya."

Ketika melihat Count Keteratesse, secara otomatis android seputih salju itu langsung berkata, "Detecting threat! Count Keteratesse! Projecting blue cannon!"

"Apa ini?"

"Tharsis stop!"

"Master voice confirmed! Action canceled!" Android seputih salju itu kembali berkata dan menghentikan semua perintah yang hendak dijalankannya. Kelelawar albino itu kini diam tak bergerak di pelukan Inaho, setelah memberikan reaksi yang mengejutkan bagi Orbital Knights yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Bisa jelaskan, Count Kaizuka?" Count Keteratesse akhirnya pulih dari keterkejutannya dan menemukan kembali suaranya. "Kenapa androidmu bermaksud menyerangku?"

Inaho tidak menjawab. Ia malah memegangi kelelawar albino yang kini diam tak bergerak. Tangannya menyentuh setiap bagian dalam diri android itu, sebelum ia membuka penutup android tersebut untuk mengecek. Ia penasaran, kenapa tiba-tiba androidnya langsung aktif saat melihat Count Keteratesse hendak menyentuhnya. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?

"Count Kaizuka?"

Di sampingnya, Femieanne menaruh satu tangannya di bahu pria itu dan menggelengkan kepala. Melihat sikap Femieanne, Count Keteratesse pun menghentikan tuntutannya terhadap Inaho. Bahkan tanpa banyak bicara, sang Count langsung mendengus dan beranjak pergi bersama dengan wanita berambut kemerahan itu. Sikap keduanya, membuat Inaho memicingkan mata dan menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya.

Benar dugaannya. Upayanya memamerkan android seputih salju ini memancing banyak keanehan di sekelilingnya. Mulai dari sikap Yuki-nee yang cenderung menghindar setiap kali ditanya mengenai android seputih salju itu, sikap Mazurek yang terkesan terlalu akrab, tulisan di parts androidnya dan sekarang sikap kedua Orbital Knights yang baru saja menghampirinya. Ia yakin, ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan darinya dan melibatkan android seputih salju ini. Siapapun yang menyuruh mereka tutup mulut, pastilah seseorang yang cukup berpengaruh hingga membuat Orbital Knights sekelas Count Keteratesse sampai menutup mulutnya.

Kalau sudah begini, sepertinya ia harus menggunakan jalan memutar untuk mencapai tujuannya.

.

.

.

"Kotak hitam Sirenum?" Mazurek bertanya dengan bingung. "Kau membutuhkannya untuk apa?"

"Kau mau memberikannya atau tidak?" Inaho bertanya dengan tenang.

"Tapi… untuk apa?" Mazurek bertanya sembari mengerutkan dahi. "Lagipula kenapa kau meminta kotak hitam milik Sirenum? Apa tidak ada Orbital Knights lain yang dapat kau mintai tolong?"

"Karena sepertinya kau memiliki jawaban yang kucari."

Lagi, Mazurek mengerutkan dahinya mendengar jawaban pemuda bermanik merah itu. Ia tidak mengerti apa tujuan pemuda itu meminjam kotak hitam androidnya dan apa gunanya bagi pemuda itu. Bukankah Tharsis maupun Sleipnir sudah lebih unggul dibandingkan dengan androidnya? Untuk apa lagi pemuda itu meminjam kotak hitam Sirenum?

"Kalau aku tidak mau memberikannya?"tanya Mazurek. "Bagaimana?"

Inaho menghela napas. Ia tahu, tidak mudah untuk meminta kotak hitam android terutama pada Orbital Knights. Masalahnya, android pada setiap Orbital Knights itu istimewa dan keistimewaannya itu direkam seluruhnya dalam benda yang disebut kotak hitam. Sama halnya dengan kotak hitam pada pesawat, membuka benda itu sama artinya dengan mengungkapkan rahasia yang ada di dalam android tersebut. Makanya ia tak heran, ketika Orbital Knights yang satu ini enggan untuk memberikan kotak hitam android miliknya.

Melihat hal ini, Inaho pun menimbang-nimbang. Haruskah ia mengungkapkannya? Haruskah ia menyatakan kejanggalan yang selama ini mengganggunya? Haruskah ia mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang tengah seluruh bangsa Vers ini sembunyikan darinya? Tapi, bila ia mengungkapkannya, apakah pemuda ini bisa dipercaya?

Sedikit bimbang, Inaho pun berkata, "Kalau kotak hitam Sleipnir dan Tharsis tidak hilang, aku tidak akan bertanya padamu."

Pupil di mata Mazurek melebar sedikit saat mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. Kotak hitam milik kedua android Kaizuka Inahio lenyap? Bagaimana bisa? Siapa yang… ah, sepertinya ia paham.

"Aku tidak perlu meniru Sirenum, kalau itu yang kau takutkan," ujar pemuda di hadapannya. "Tanpa kotak hitam pun, aku yakin Tharsis maupun Sirenum dapat lebih unggul darimu."

Arogansi pemuda ini memang tiada duanya. Sudah terdesak pun perkataannya masih tetap tajam. Mendengarnya, Mazurek akhirnya menutup buku yang tengah ia baca. Ia menatap ke arah pemuda bermanik merah yang berdiri di depan meja kerjanya itu dan berkata, "Baiklah, kalau memang begitu kenapa hanya kotak hitam Sirenum yang kau incar?"

Bukan hanya SIrenum saja sebenarnya. Inaho mengincar android milik para Orbital Knights yang mengenal android seputih salju miliknya. Selain Mazurek, ia juga mengincar Hellas milik Femieanne, ataupun Geryon milik Count Keteratesse. Sayangnya, ia tak yakin kedua orang itu mau memberikannya. Ia lebih yakin pemuda yang selalu sibuk dengan penelitian aneh itulah yang akan membantunya menemukan jawaban yang ingin diketahuinya.

Biarpun begitu, Inaho enggan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Dibanding mengungkapkan alasannya, pemuda itu malah berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kukatakan bahwa aku akan menjadikan Sirenum setara dengan Tharsis atau Sleipnir? Apa kau mau memberikan kotak hitamnya padaku?"

Mazurek kembali mengerutkan dahi mendengarnya. "Hah?"

Inaho mengulang perkataannya, "Setara Sleipnir maupun Tharsis. Bagaimana?"

Mazurek tidak tertarik sebenarnya, hanya saja mendengar pemuda itu sampai menawarkan untuk menyetarakan Sirenum dengan dua android kebanggaannya cukup mencuri perhatiannya. Pemuda ini sampai melakukan hal seperti itu hanya untuk mencari tahu apa yang tengah disembunyikan bangsa Vers. Apakah pemuda itu sadar bahwa hal yang disembunyikan bangsa Vers itu sesuatu yang sangat penting untuknya?

Berpikir sejenak sembari memainkan alat tulis di jarinya, Mazurek akhirnya meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Ia bangkit berdiri dan beranjak menuju ke lemari yang ada di belakang punggungnya. Tangannya mengeluarkan sesuatu dan ia mengulurkannya pada Inaho.

"Kau mau memberikannya?" Inaho menatapnya, takjub karena pemuda itu setuju dengan tawarannya.

"Ya," Mazurek menjawab dengan pasti. Ia meletakkan kotak hitamnya di atas meja, di hadapan pemuda itu. "Kau tidak mau? Sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi?"

"Butuh," jawab pemuda itu sembari mengulurkan tangan mengambil kotak hitam tersebut. Pemuda itu memandangi kotak di tangannya sebelum akhirnya mengarahkan kembali pandangan pada Mazurek dan berkata, "Sirenum sendiri, di mana? Kenapa kau bisa menyimpan kotak hitamnya tanpa membuka Sirenum?"

Pemuda berambut ikal itu menggerakkan sedikit bola matanya sebelum berkata, "Kau akan tahu kalau kau mengintip isi kotak hitamnya."

.

.

.

Inaho membawa perangkatnya ke atas ranjang dan memasukkan kotak hitam yang Mazurek berikan ke dalam perangkat tersebut. Begitu dimasukkan, perangkat itu langsung bergerak dan memunculkan hologram di atas kepalanya. Melihatnya, Inaho pun bersandar pada bantal yang ia letakkan di belakang kepala ranjang dan melipat kedua tangannya.

Untung saja ia memilih untuk menontonnya sembari bersandar di ranjang. Masalahnya, banyak bagian yang terpaksa ia lewati karena hanya menunjukkan pertarungan-pertarungan yang pernah dihadapi Sirenum. Proses maintenance android yang ikut terekam di dalam kotak hitam tersebut juga membuatnya mengantuk. Isinya benar-benar sangat membosankan hingga pemuda itu mempercepatnya hingga ke bagian terakhir, tepat sebelum android itu hancur.

Hologram yang menampilkan kilas balik adegan tersebut terhalang oleh debu saat itu. Inaho tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi. Sirenum tengah menembakkan pisaunya pada seseorang dan membuat debu bertebaran saat ia melakukannya. Tidak jelas apakah orang yang ditembaknya selamat atau sudah mati karena terkena serangannya. Melihat gambarnya buram dan tidak jelas, Inaho pun memutuskan untuk mematikannya saja.

 _"Tharsis! Apa itu?"_

Posisi pemuda itu langsung berubah begitu mendengar suaranya. Tangannya yang hendak menekan tombol stop langsung berhenti di tempat ketika mendengar suara itu. Suara seorang gadis, sangat jelas hingga membuat darahnya berdesir. Suara itu seolah membangkitkan sesuatu yang telah terkunci di dalam dirinya.

Siapa? Siapa gadis ini? Kenapa gadis ini dapat menyebutkan nama Tharsis, android yang seharusnya adalah miliknya? Apakah jangan-jangan, gadis inilah pemilik Tharsis yang sesungguhnya? Tapi… ia sangat yakin bahwa android seputih salju itu adalah buatan tangannya. Apakah mungkin… ia membuatkannya untuk gadis itu? Ia yang… selama ini hanya melakukan segala sesuatu untuk dirinya sendiri?

Inaho mendengar Tharsis menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu dan menjelaskan keunggulan Sirenum. Sementara itu, gambar yang ditayangkan pun mulai jelas sehingga Inaho bisa mengenali sosok kelelawar Tharsis yang mengepakkan sayapnya. Di samping android itu, Inaho bisa melihat ada sosok seorang gadis, ramping dan mungil, berbicara pada android tersebut.

Begitu melihat sosoknya, Inaho tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari layar. Cara sosok itu bergerak, suaranya, ekspresinya membuat jantung pemuda itu berdegup kencang dan nyaris tak bisa bernapas. Ada perasaan aneh yang muncul saat melihat gadis itu. Perasaan rindu yang tak tertahankan disertai dengan amarah dan kesedihan yang bergabung menjadi satu. Aneh sekali. Kenapa ia merasakan hal seperti ini pada gadis yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya?

 _"Kaizuka-san…"_

 ** _DEG!_**

Rasa sakit tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya saat mendengar panggilan itu. Sakit yang amat sangat itu membuatnya memegangi kepala dengan kedua tangan dan mencengkeramnya erat. Ia mengerang, menjerit bahkan menarik rambutnya. Ia berharap cara ini dapat mengurangi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Sayangnya, justru rasa sakit yang ia dapatkan malah semakin menyiksa.

 _"Kau pembohong, Kaizuka-san!"_

'Tidak! Aku bukan pembohong! Kumohon! Jangan mengatakannya dengan suara sesedih itu.'

 _"Kalau kau tidak bisa menepati, sebaiknya jangan berjanji!"_

'Aku akan menepatinya. Akan kutepati.'

 _"Tidak ada, di masa depanku, kau tidak ada di sana, Kaizuka-san."_

'Kenapa? Aku ingin berada di masa depanmu. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu.'

 _"Selamat tinggal, Kaizuka-san."_

'Tidak! Tidak! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Jangan…'

Perkataan terakhir itu memberikan pukulan telak bagi Inaho. Kepalanya berdenyut, napasnya memburu, ia mengernyit menahan sakit. Sakit sekali. Hanya saja, ia tidak mau rasa sakitnya menghilangkan bayangan gadis itu. Ia tidak mau gadis itu menghilang. Inaho ingin melihatnya lagi.

Pemuda itu pun mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba meraih hologram yang menampilkan si gadis berambut perak. Hanya saja, tangannya tidak pernah sampai. Gadis itu seolah menjauhinya, membuatnya tidak dapat meraih gadis itu. Ia pun mencoba menggapainya, namun kegelapan lebih dulu menghampirinya.

"Jangan…," ucapnya sebelum benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran, "Slaine…"

"Nao-kun!"

.

.

.

Wanita itu berambut perak, berjalan dengan kepala tegak dan anggun. Sepatu hak tingginya berwarna biru langit, serasi dengan seragam salah satu maskapai penerbangan. Satu tangan wanita itu menyeret kopor besar dengan lambang maskapai penerbangan yang sama, sementara tangan yang satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk menggenggam handphone dan menempelkannya ke telinga.

Inaho mengikutinya. Ia memerhatikan cara berjalan yang amat berbeda dengan gadis yang dulu dikenalnya. Ia juga memerhatikan rambut yang digelung ke atas dan bukannya mengikatnya dengan kuncir kuda seperti dulu. Melihatnya seperti ini, memberikan perasaan baru yang sedikit berbeda dengan melihat gadis yang dulu dikasihinya.

Ketika Inaho sedang asyik mengamatinya, langkah wanita itu tiba-tiba terhenti. Gerakan ini membuat Inaho yang tengah membuntutinya pun berhenti secara mendadak. Dari jarak yang tak begitu jauh, pria itu melihat bahwa wanita berambut perak itu tengah menatap kosong pada jendela tinggi yang ada di samping kanannya. Ia terdiam cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya menghela napas dan menoleh ke samping kiri.

Benda di samping kiri menarik perhatian wanita itu. Melihatnya membuat Inaho tergoda untuk turut mengamati apa yang menarik perhatian si wanita. Didasari rasa penasaran, pria itu pun mengintip sedikit apa yang tengah diamati oleh wanita itu.

Belum sempat ia mendekat, wanita itu menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut disertai rasa takut. Segera saja wanita itu mundur dan buru-buru melangkah sembari menyeret kopornya. Ia penasaran, namun ia lebih memprioritaskan mengejar wanita itu. Untungnya ada dua orang tak dikenal berdiri memandangi poster yang sama dan menyuarakan keras-keras isi poster tersebut.

Oh, rupanya itu poster yang berisi iklan film terbarunya. Tapi, kenapa wanita itu terkejut saat melihatnya? Apakah mungkin… wanita itu masih mengingatnya? Tapi… kenapa harus bereaksi ketakutan seperti itu? Apakah… ia sebegitu menakutkan?

Tak lama kemudian, kedua orang itu pergi, sementara beberapa orang lain hanya lewat tanpa mengindahkannya ataupun wanita di hadapannya. Mereka bahkan tidak peduli, ketika wanita yang sedari tadi dibuntutinya masih tetap diam di tempatnya. Wanita itu terus mematung, hingga tak menyadari benda yang dipegangnya tiba-tiba jatuh dan menggelinding, mendekat pada Inaho. Tanpa disadarinya, wanita itu berbalik, berjalan mendekat dengan pandangan mata yang tertuju pada benda di dekat kakinya. Ketika wanita itu menekuk kedua kakinya untuk mengambil benda yang tadi terjatuh, Inaho sudah lebih dulu mengulurkan tangan dan mengambilnya.

Kalung dengan bandul stainless bundar berukiran biru itu berkilat saat ia mengangkatnya di atas kepala. Benda itu masih sama dengan yang diingat Inaho. Semua guratannya, semua kilaunya, semuanya masih sama. Dulu, benda ini mempertemukannya dengan Slaine dan sekarang benda ini pun kembali mempertemukannya dengan wanita itu.

"K-Kaizuka-san?"

Inaho menoleh, dan ia melihat manik sebiru lautan yang sangat ia rindukan itu balas menatapnya. Melihatnya, tak pelak membuat manik merahnya terasa panas dan berkaca-kaca. Sudah berapa lama ia tak melihat manik sebiru lautan itu? Sudah berapa lama ia tak mengulurkan tangan dan mengusap rambut keperakan itu? Sudah berapa lama ia tak merengkuh tubuh mungil itu?

Tangannya bergerak, ingin segera memeluk gadis itu, ingin segera menariknya dan mengecup bibir mungilnya. Hanya saja, ia menahan diri. Saat itu, ia teringat perkataan sang Ratu sesaat sebelum kepergiannya.

 _"Kau serius ingin kembali ke Bumi, Inaho-san?"_

 _Inaho mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk. "Keputusanku tidak berubah, Seylum-san."_

 _"Ia tidak mengharapkanmu untuk kembali," sang Ratu kembali berkata dengan ekspresi membujuk. "Ia meninggalkanmu, lagi dan lagi."_

 _"Aku tahu."_

 _"Kalau kau tahu kenapa kau malah kembali lagi untuk menemuinya?" Sang Ratu bertanya dengan nada meninggi. "Kau sudah disakiti sedemikian rupa, ditinggalkan begitu saja sekalipun ia tahu bahwa kau sangat mencintainya. Tapi kenapa kau masih ingin kembali?"_

 _"Aku..tidak tahu."_

 _"Tidak tahu?"Asseylum mengerutkan dahi. "Ini tidak seperti dirimu, Inaho-san! Kau bukan orang yang akan memutuskan sesuatu berdasarkan alasan irasional semacam itu. Kau tidak segegabah itu. Cobalah kau tenangkan dirimu dan pikirkan baik-baik!"_

 _"Aku sudah cukup tenang, Seylum-san!" Inaho berkata tanpa emosi. "Aku cukup menguasai diri untuk meminta izinmu dulu sebelum kembali ke Bumi."_

 _"Kalau aku tidak mengizinkannya?" Asseylum bertanya. "Keuntungan apa yang kudapat dengan membiarkanmu pergi ke Bumi?"_

 _Inaho menatapnya dan berkata, "Tidak ada."_

 _"Kan?" asseylum menunjuk Inaho. "Makanya aku tidak akan…"_

 _"Seylum-san," Inaho memotong ucapannya. "Tolong aktifkan gerbangnya!"_

 _Asseylum memicingkan mata mendengar nada perintah yang diucapkan ksatrianya itu. "Kau berani memerintahku, Kaizuka Inaho? Memangnya siapa kau hingga berani mengancamku seperti itu?"_

 _"Aku… ksatria terbaik negeri Vers, orang yang kau jadikan Pahlawan Besar pada zaman perang Vers."_

 _"Itu bukan alasan untuk…"_

 _"Kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya," Inaho menggerakkan sedikit tangannya dan kedua android berwarna putih dan jingga sudah bersiaga di belakangnya, "aku akan memaksamu."_

 _"Orbital Knights akan…"_

 _"Panggil semua Orbital Knightsmu!" Pemuda itu berkata dengan nada datar, namun mengandung ancaman. "Panggil juga seluruh ksatria Vers. Kalau aku menang, kau harus melepaskanku."_

 _"Kau gila!" Asseylum terang-terangan berkata. "Itu namanya bunuh diri."_

 _"Memang," Inaho menyetujui ucapan sang Ratu. "Pilihanku hanya dibunuh pelan-pelan atau membunuh diriku sendiri, dengan sangat sadar , aku memilih pilihan kedua."_

 _"Dibunuh pelan-pelan? Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang akan membunuhmu seperti itu?"_

 _"Kau."_

 _Sang Ratu yang tadinya hendak membantah langsung menutup mulutnya mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. Wanita itu pun memejamkan matanya selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menarik napas dan membuka mata. Dengan menatap manik merahnya, wanita itu berkata, "Baiklah."_

 _Inaho menyipitkan mata mendengar perkataan sang Ratu. Begitu ia mendengar wanita itu melanjutkan ucapannya dengan 'aku akan membuka gerbangnya', barulah pemuda itu sedikit rileks._

 _"Tapi sebelum kau kembali, aku ingin mengingatkan bahwa gadis itu yang tak menginginkanmu kembali, Inaho-san." Ratu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau gadis itu menolakmu dan memintamu untuk kembali ke Vers?"_

 _Inaho mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku akan bertanya padanya."_

 _"Menanyakan apa?"_

"Katakan padaku," ujar pemuda itu sembari menggenggam bandul perak di tangannya, "bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa bertahan hidup, Slaine?"

"A-apa?" Wanita berambut perak yang memiliki manik terindah di dunia ini mengerutkan dahi mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Kau yang memintaku untuk tetap hidup 'kan?" Inaho kembali bertanya. "Jadi katakan padaku bagaimana caranya?"

"Itu… itu mudah 'kan?" Slaine balas bertanya. "Kau hanya perlu menikmati hari-harimu dan…"

"Bagaimana caranya menikmati hari?"

"M-mungkin…"

"Bagaimana caranya aku harus melewati satu hari bila setiap detiknya aku menjerit memanggil namamu?" Inaho memotong ucapan wanita itu. "Bagaimana caranya aku harus bertahan hidup bila yang kulakukan hanya berteriak seperti orang gila, menabrakkan kepalaku ke dinding, meraung-raung bagaikan orang kesetanan hanya untuk mengingatmu?"

"K-Kaizuka-san…"

"Apa itu yang kau maksud dengan bertahan hidup, Slaine?" Inaho kembali bertanya. "Apa aku harus menikmati hari-hari yang seperti itu?"

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu," ujar Slaine sembari menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak ingin kau mengingatku. Aku ingin kau hidup tanpa mengenalku, aku…"

"Itukah yang kau inginkan dengan memintaku bertahan hidup?" tanya pria itu sembari menahan tangannya. "Neraka itukah yang kau maksud dengan bertahan hidup? Kalau itu yang kau maksud dengan bertahan hidup, kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja?"

"Tidak, bukan itu." Wanita itu berkata sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku… aku ingin kau tetap hidup, tapi bukan seperti itu."

Pria di hadapannya menggelengkan kepala. "Lalu seperti apa?"

"Aku… aku ingin kau bahagia, aku… aku ingin…"

"Itu bahagia menurut keinginanmu, Slaine, bukan aku."

"Keinginanmu? Apakah tetap hidup bukan keinginanmu?"

Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak."

"Apa… yang kau inginkan?"

Menatap matanya, pria itu mengangkat tangan wanita yang dikasihinya dan menyentuhkan punggung tangan wanita itu ke bibirnya. "Aku hanya ingin berada di sampingmu. Hanya itu."

"Kaizuka…"

"Kenapa…kau tidak kunjung menyadarinya?"

Manik sebiru lautan itu menatapnya dan perlahan tetes-tetes air jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Kali ini," kata pria itu sembari menyentuhkan tangan itu ke pipinya, "biarkan aku untuk tinggal di sisimu."

Tak pelak lagi, ucapan pria itu membuat wanita yang ada di hadapan matanya menundukkan kepala dan menutup mulut dengan tangannya yang tak digenggam. Wanita itu memejamkan mata, berusaha menahan isakan yang nyaris keluar dari bibirnya. Walaupun pada akhirnya, suaranya yang parau menjelaskan seluruh perasaannya.

"Aku… aku harus bagaimana?"

Inaho mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wanita itu.

"Kalau… kalau kelak, kau tinggal denganku dan akhirnya kau pergi lebih dulu," ujar wanita itu dengan suara parau, "aku harus bagaimana?"

Pupil di manik semerah karat itu membesar mendengarnya.

"Aku… harus bagaimana?"

Wanita itu menangis, sementara Inaho tertegun menatapnya. Pria itu terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya tangannya menarik wanita itu dan memeluknya. Ia mendekap wanita itu erat-erat dan menaruh kepala wanita itu di bahunya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku," kata wanita itu. "Aku tidak mau kau pergi. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu."

Inaho menyentuh rambut perak wanita itu, mengusapnya helai demi helai.

"Tapi aku takut, " wanita itu berkata lagi, "aku takut kau meninggalkanku pada akhirnya."

Genggaman tangan pria itu semakin erat.

"Kalau seperti itu," ujar wanita itu, hampir berbisik, "aku harus bagaimana? Aku takut, Kaizuka-san!"

Pria itu tidak langsung menjawab. Ia hanya terus memeluk wanita yang paling dikasihinya itu dalam diam. Ia terus mengusap rambutnya hingga wanita itu berhenti terisak. Saat itu, barulah ia berkata, "Kau… sudah membiarkanku mengalami ketakutan itu dua kali, Slaine."

"Ng?"

"Ketakutan yang kau katakan," ujar pria itu, "aku sudah dua kali mengalaminya karenamu."

"Kaizuka…"

"Aku dua kali menghadapinya seorang diri," kata pria itu sembari memeluk Slaine erat, "tapi satu kali pun kau tidak berani menghadapinya."

"Aku…"

"Haruskah aku yang menggantikanmu menghadapinya, Slaine?" Inaho kembali bertanya. "Apakah kali ini pun… aku harus menghadapinya lagi seorang diri?"

Wanita yang ada di pelukan Inaho itu terdiam dan kali ini ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tangannya memeluk pria itu erat, sementara wajahnya ia benamkan di bahunya. Airmatanya terus mengalir, membasahi kemeja yang dikenakan pria di hadapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Slaine." Pria itu akhirnya berkata. "Sangat mencintaimu."

Wanita itu mengangguk kuat-kuat walaupun airmatanya tak berhenti mengalir.

"Kali ini, izinkan aku untuk tinggal di sisimu." Pria itu berkata dengan memeluknya erat, "Hingga kematian, memisahkan kita berdua."

Wanita itu tertegun selama sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali mengangguk. Isak tangis yang selama ini ditahannya akhirnya tak terbendung lagi. Ia pun membiarkan dirinya hanyut di pelukan pria bermanik merah itu.

Wanita itu sadar, ketakutannya tidak lenyap. Pria ini juga tidak memberikannya solusi untuk menghadapi rasa takutnya. Tapi paling tidak, kali ini ia belajar, untuk tidak menimpakan rasa takutnya pada orang lain. Kali ini ia belajar, untuk menghadapi rasa takutnya, untuk berani mengambil resiko atas keputusannya.

Dengan begitu, kali ini ia bisa berkata,

"Aku juga…," ucap wanita itu di sela isak tangisnya, "sangat mencintaimu, Kaizuka-san."

Kelopak mata Inaho melebar. Wanita itu sendiri mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu pria itu, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang penuh dengan airmata. Tangannya menyentuh wajah pria itu, membingkainya dan memperlihatkan senyum terbaik miliknya. Lalu ia pun berkata, "Tinggallah, dan jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Mendengarnya, pria itu tidak menjawab atau mengiyakan. Inaho hanya menarik wanita itu mendekat kembali padanya dan kali ini, ia menundukkan sedikit kepalanya untuk mengecup bibir kemerahan wanita itu. Ia memberikan ciuman ringan dan lembut yang berakhir secepat kedatangannya. Hanya saja, ia juga melayangkan ciuman kedua yang sangat berbeda dengan ciumannya yang pertama. Kali ini, ia tidak berniat untuk melakukannya dengan lembut. Persetan dengan beberapa orang yang lalu lalang sembari menunjuk mereka.

Ia tidak sadar berapa lama mereka terus berpelukan sembari berebut udara yang tipis. Ia hanya ingat bahwa ia perlu mengucapkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi ingin dikatakannya pada wanita itu. Karena itu ia mengambil kesempatan ketika mereka berdua memisahkan diri untuk mencari udara.

"Aku pulang, Slaine."

Dan wanita yang akan dikecupnya lagi itu pun akan menjawab, "Selamat datang kembali, Kaizuka-san."

.

.

.

 ** _Epilogue:_**

"Kaizuka Sena! Kaizuka Shieru!" Wanita yang berdiri di hadapan dua anak laki-laki itu menghantamkan tangannya ke meja dan dengan galak berkata, "Apa maksud kalian melemparkan kaleng sampah ke anak lain? Kenakalan kalian benar-benar sudah keterlaluan kali ini."

"Bukan kami!" Keduanya menjawab serempak hingga membuat wanita tadi menyipitkan mata.

"Mizusaki sensei, anak itu menindas anak lain." Anak laki-laki yang berambut perak berdiri dari kursi dan turut menghantamkan telapak tangannya ke meja. "Dia malah memasukkan anak lain ke tong sampah! Dia mengangkutnya bagaikan sampah yang harus dibuang."

"Tapi bukan begitu caranya menyelesaikan masalah," ujar wanita yang dipanggil Mizusaki sensei itu. "Kau harus bicara baik-baik, bukan membalas kekerasan dengan kekerasan."

"Aku dan Sena sudah memperingatkannya," kata anak laki-laki yang memiliki rambut _darkbrown_ dengan manik sebiru lautan. "Tetap saja mereka melakukannya. Karena tidak bisa diingatkan baik-baik, akhirnya kami mengambil tindakan."

"Benar!" Si anak laki-laki berambut perak menyetujui ucapan kembarannya. "Kaa-san bilang kalau ada yang menindas, jangan ragu untuk melawan."

"Tou-san juga bilang lebih baik menindas dibanding tertindas."

"Tou-san tidak bilang begitu," kata yang berambut perak sembari mengerutkan dahi. "Tou-san bilang menindas itu tidak baik, tapi tertindas lebih tidak baik lagi."

"Bukannya sama saja?"

"Beda."

Keduanya berdebat, sudah lupa bahwa kepala sekolah mereka tengah menceramahi keduanya sebelumnya. Sikap keduanya yang seenaknya itu sudah sering kali menjadi keluhan para guru di sekolah, hanya baru kali ini sang kepala sekolah mengalaminya sendiri. Melihatnya, membuat sang kepala sekolah pun terpaksa mengeluarkan kartu terakhirnya.

"Baiklah," ujar wanita itu, mengupayakan agar suaranya setenang mungkin, "kalau begitu, aku akan memanggil orang tua kalian saja."

Kali ini, kedua anak kembar itu berhenti berdebat dan menaruh perhatian padanya. Melihatnya, Mizusaki Kaoru merasa yakin bahwa tindakannya kali ini adalah tindakan yang tepat, yang mampu memberikan efek jera bagi kedua anak kembar ini. Tahu begitu, sudah dari dulu ia memanggil orang tua keduanya.

"Boleh saja," jawab keduanya dengan santai, di luar dugaannya. "Kaa-san atau Tou-san pasti akan menyanggupi kok."

Mizusaki mengerjapkan matanya. "Kalian yakin?"

Keduanya mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Kalian… tidak takut orang tua kalian akan memarahi kalian?" mizusaki bertanya sembari memicingkan mata. "Kalian melakukan kenakalan yang merugikan orang lain lho!"

"Kenapa takut? Aku dan Shieru melakukan hal yang benar." Si rambut perak kembali berkata. "Selama kami melakukan hal yang benar, Tou-san maupun Kaa-san tidak akan marah."

Misuzaki memijat-mijat keningnya kali ini. Ia memutar otak, memikirkan apa yang dapat membuat kedua anak ini jera. Memanggil orang tua bukan solusi untuk kasus anak-anak ini, mereka tidak takut. Jarang sekali ada anak berumur sepuluh tahun yang bisa bicara begitu percaya diri saat mengatakan bahwa ia akan memanggil orang tua mereka. Lama-lama, ia jadi penasaran siapa orang tua kedua anak kembar ini.

Didorong rasa penasaran, Mizusaki Kaoru pun akhirnya membuka buku siswa keduanya. Ia membuka halaman pertama dan membaca nama kedua orang tua mereka. Begitu menemukan nama keduanya, ia pun mengerutkan dahi.

"Kaizuka Inaho," ujarnya sembari membaca buku siswa, "ayah kalian?"

Lagi-lagi keduanya mengangguk.

"Dan Slaine Saazbaum Troyard itu…"

"Kaa-san." Keduanya menjawab serempak.

Kembali Mizusaki Kaoru terdiam sambil mengerutkan dahi. Rasanya ia pernah mendengar kedua nama itu sebelumnya. Kapan dan di mana tepatnya ia mendengarnya, ya?

"Oh!"

Kedua anak itu sontak terkejut ketika mendengarnya berteriak secara tiba-tiba. Manik sebiru lautan dan manik merah yang berada di hadapannya itu mengerjap sementara punggungnya merapat pada sandaran kursi. Keduanya menaruh perhatian penuh padanya.

"500 years!" Sang kepala sekolah berkata dengan senyum mengembang. "Ya 'kan? Ayah kalian penulis novel itu 'kan?"

Keduanya mengangguk tanpa berkata-kata.

"Novel mengharukan itu," kata wanita di hadapan keduanya sembari memejamkan mata, "aku masih ingat, ceritanya yang bagus sekali. Kubaca hingga berulang-ulang kali."

"Kata Kaa-san, ceritanya picisan."

"Siapa bilang?" Mizusaki Kaoru pun tak sadar bahwa ia sedang mendebat dua orang anak kecil. "Cerita seorang pria yang menunggu kekasihnya… sangat mengharukan."

"Kata Kaa-san, itu cerita seorang pria keras kepala yang terobsesi pada seorang wanita. Kaa-san selalu bilang agar kami tidak menjadi pria seperti itu."

"Hah?" wanita itu mengerutkan dahi mendengarnya. "Ibu kalian tidak salah? Itu 'kan suaminya sendiri yang mengarang novelnya."

"Benar kok!" si rambut _darkbrown_ meminta dukungan pada yang berambut perak. "Ya? Sena?"

Sena pun mengangguk. "Ya, makanya Kaa-san 'kan selalu bilang…

"Berhati-hatilah terhadap obsesi seorang Kaizuka!"

.

.

.

 **The End!**

 _Yay!_

 _So, I know very well that they're many issued that haven't answered yet, but… I'm very sorry, I should leave that for your imagination :D_

 _Thank you all for always reading this fic til now. Without your support I won't be able to finish. I hope you guys still enjoy this fic til very end._

 _Thank you once again and I hope to see you again at another occasion. :D_


End file.
